Whispering Heart
by Ratts
Summary: Jacob Black is a spoiled and moody wolf prince that doesn't care for anybody but himself, but everything he thinks he knows is about change when he buys a vampire at an auction. AU/OOC and Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Summary:** Jacob Black is a spoiled and moody wolf prince that doesn't care for anybody but himself, but everything he thinks he knows is about change when he buys a newborn vampire at an auction.

**Warning:** Story deals with mature subjects, get muh drift?

The story will alternate between Jacob and Edward's point of view.

* * *

><p><strong> Whispering Heart<strong>

Chapter One

_Point of View: Jacob_

With a loud irritated sigh I let my untied, steal-toed boots hang over the golden railing as I stretched out my cramped legs. I had sat here in this god-awful seat in this god-awful auditorium for to many hours just wasting the fuck away. You could only watch so many slave's being paraded around on stage before you wanted to go and hang yourself. I was getting sick of it.

It was currently the intermission, and I currently felt like throwing myself over the ledge at just the thought of having to sit through even one more hour of this shit. I despised watching those blank faces, those bare bodies and the creeps who bought them.

"Jasper," I crowed. "Throw me over the balcony immediately – I haven't got the energy to do it myself."

The vampire chuckled behind me. "My prince, it'd do more harm to the wolves below if I tossed you off."

My prince, my prince, _my_ fucking_ prince_! You haven't got a clue how old that gets! Sure, I like the power that comes with it and I wouldn't pass it up for the heavens in the sky, but just one of these days I'd like someone to call me by, you know, my name! If it's never going to happen I don't know why the hell I've even got one in the first place.

I think at this point even a 'hey you' would appease me, although I'd have to knock their teeth out considering I'm the prince and all. But Christ, when speaking to Jasper I don't refer to him as my slave, or better yet my bitch - because come on, what wouldn't he do for me? I say fucking Jasper! Good god.

I get the feeling that Jasper means well, and considering he's a leech it freaks me out from time to time. Though, really, I have him sitting right behind me as one of my personal guards and my full time advisor, not that I normally take his advice, but it's there nonetheless. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I must trust him to some extent.

No, scrap that. I trust that he's a gentleman, because he is – if he was going to stab me in the back he'd be thoughtful enough to give me fair warning first. He's like that, so much so it drives me up the wall more often than not.

Jasper's an empath. He feels what others do and tends to tell me exactly how I'm feeling. To be frank, sad, mad, happy and horny is about the extent of my feelings I'd say, but Jasper likes to take them to a whole new depth. I don't generally like it.

He has these eyes, they pierce your soul like daggers and it hurts, because not only is he opening you up, but you also know he _knows_. It fucks with your head because he looks so damn innocent; he seems oblivious, yet he's not.

He has this cutesy, bad-boy look going on, and with his southern drawl added to that he's damn near attractive. Okay, whatever, for the walking dead he's pretty hot – I'll give him that. It doesn't matter what I think anyhow, he's entirely straight and entirely off limits.

I, on the other hand, am what I like to call an equal opportunist. I don't care if you're male or female so long as your painfully gorgeous and up for a good romp. I only have one requirement: a heartbeat is a must. However, amongst wolves homosexuality is extremely taboo – it's the whole dicks were made for chicks, we must breed, breed, breed type of mentality. To that I say: why the fuck do I have a prostate then and why does it adore cock?

When bedding a guy. which is rare in its own, I don't typically bottom, but sometimes if the dude is built just right I might not be able to resist. It's an unpleasant give of power, yet a necessary evil at times. What can I say, I enjoy being thoroughly fucked…

Crossing my arms, I huffed. "You're probably right, but if I were lucky I'd break my leg or something to it's equal so we could fucking leave this sleaze-fest."

"If all you want is a broken leg, man, I'll do it!" Emmett boasted from beside Jasper. The wolves around him, the other guards, turned to glare at him. I turned as well, giving him an incredulous smirk even though he really needed to watch his mouth when we were out like this.

I enjoyed letting Emmett get away with shit like that, mainly because I wanted to see how far he'd push it. However, the last thing I wanted was for people to notice my leniency. Hell, what was I supposed to do anyway? Flog him in the middle of the auditorium for calling me 'man'? Actually, that's exactly what I was supposed to do, but what can I say – I'm a little bit lazy. Probably not the best quality to have in a prince.

Emmett was completely different than Jasper, and for that I am grateful. He's my second and last personal guard, and yes he's a leech. He's also boisterous, ridiculously friendly, and so cheerful it often drives me mad.

He doesn't have any sort of power like Jasper, but he's fucking huge and I'd take that over having an invisible vagina at my side any day. The vampire is damn near my size and I don't doubt that we'd be quite evenly matched in a fight.

I'd love the opportunity to try and kill him. It'd be like making love, but murder instead – damn well blissful.

"Emmett, I don't know whether I should thank you, or wonder if I have reason to be concerned."

"I'd only break your leg if it pleases you, my prince."

Jasper offered me a kind smile. "Yet, his heart swells at the thought." I think Emmett would love to kill me, too, or at least cause me a significant amount of pain. I like that about him.

"What heart?" A guard seated beside Emmett grumbled.

My eyes snapped to him. "Do _not_ speak out of turn!" I snarled. I didn't know his name. I didn't care enough to know it. He was nothing but a bug beneath my shoe.

His brown eyes widened, his russet cheeks turning a bright red. "M-my prince, sorry." Have I mentioned how much I _hate_ being called that?

"Oh, you're sorry; well, that changes everything, doesn't it?" The skinny wolf shrunk in his seat and I scowled. "Fuck, look at you – what are you even doing here? You should be at the palace scrubbing floors. That suits you, scrubbing floors!"

"Your highness," Jasper tried to interject. I ignored him, keeping my attention on the scared wolf.

The itty-bitty wolf stayed silent. "What the fuck? Am I talking to myself here? Can you speak, or are you mute as well as dumb?"

"I really didn't mean-" He started.

"Oh, wait a minute, he's found his voice!"

"No…" He shook his head, his bottom lip trembling. This was my guard? Whimpering puppies?

"You, Mr. Big Bad Wolf," I mocked, "have been in the guard for what - five minutes, and you already think you can back talk the prince's own personal guard; do you?"

"Would you relax?" The wolf breathed.

"What did you just say? Say that again!" I growled, while completely turning in my seat so I was almost climbing over. "Say it again!"

"Your highness, please, listen!" Jasper intervened once more, concern etched over his near perfect features.

"No," I spat. "You listen to me, Jasper. I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it very, very carefully. Take a look around us; I want you to pick a wolf. Got it? Pick any wolf so that I can have him rip this useless prick from limb to limb!"

Emmett guffawed; I seethed. "Are you fucking laughing?" I barked. The leech shut up.

"Your highness, look, my prince, this is all my fault." Jasper confessed. "The wolf isn't part of the guard. I brought him along."

"Oh!" I exclaimed angrily. "So, you asked him to come. So, you asked a fucking floor pig to come and watch my back?"

"I know. I'm sorry, your highness." Jasper sighed. "The wolf pup really wanted to get to know you."

My fingers clenched around the back of the seat. "To get to know me? Is it my fault now?" I hissed in question.

Jasper's eyes widened. "That is not what I said."

"It's what you were implying, though. You just didn't have the balls to actually go and say it."

He shook his head. "No, my prince."

"I never expected this from you, Jasper, not excuses. Never!" I turned my eyes to Emmett. "When we get back you sort the mutt out. You fix this!"

"Yes, your highness." Emmett agreed, not that he had a choice in the matter.

I was about to sit back in my chair when I noticed all the guards' eyes on us. "Stop gawking you ugly mutts! Get working, look for fucking threats!"

With a huff I fell into my seat, crossing my arms, and throwing my feet back up on the railing. Fucking leeches, fucking wolves, fucking Christ!

I made a mental note to kill the king. If it weren't for daddy dearest insisting I make an appearance I wouldn't be here dealing with bitchy puppies, incompetent wolves and having to stare at overpriced slaves all day.

Father had been breathing down my neck for weeks now to show myself somewhere, and finally, for the sake of my sanity I agreed. Yet, in a moment of absent thought I let him pick the place. I obviously could have refused, but I figured what the hell, I could sit here for a few hours - worst mistake of my life.

The heady scent of perversion in here was virtually palpable. If I could sentence wolves to death for being obsessive-compulsive lecherous wack-jobs, I'd start here. They make me want to puke.

The thought of buying someone to consistently fuck like many of them did perturbed me to my wits end. They're slaves, you don't bang the help. Period. That is, unless, they are someone else's slave – like my fathers. To bad she was a rather disappointing lay. Oh well, at least she got the fuck of her life. Someone needed to.

"Your highness, I beg your pardon." I shifted my gaze to my left and to the wolf sitting beside me. Now he was a picture perfect guard - strong, dark and handsome. Though, it annoyed me that he had the nerve to talk to me.

With disdain I eyed the wolf up and down in an attempt to make him feel nervous. "What?" I snapped.

His confidence didn't fade, but I could practically smell his unease. The wolf pulled a pen and a crumpled piece of paper from his overcoat pocket. "I wouldn't – I know I shouldn't, but my daughter… she adores you."

I quirked a brow and leaned back in my seat utterly amused. "You expect the prince to give _you_ an autograph?"

He smiled a little staring down at the pen and paper in his russet hands. He offered a little shrug. "Stupid, I know, but it's for my daughter. I had to try."

I blinked. "You're dreadfully unprofessional."

"I know." He looked up at me, though never meeting my eyes; he knew he couldn't. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

I felt a small smirk twist my lips. "You did just see what happened to him, right?" With my thumb I pointed behind me and at the whiney little prick of a wolf.

"Yes, your highness." He let out an apprehensive breath. "But I thought I'd try my luck anyway." That was stupid, really fucking stupid, but it took guts, and I like guts.

I nodded, wrapping a strand of hair around a restless finger. "Got a picture of her?" I asked.

A huge grin full of pride brightened the wolf's face. "Of course!" Leaving the pen and paper in his lap he lifted his hands and pulled a long chain from around his neck to reveal a surprisingly masculine looking locket. I could tell the chain was the perfect length so if he needed to shift the metal would fit snugly around his neck and be hidden protectively in his fur.

He clicked open the locket, handing it to me. Two beautiful girls were inside, one very obviously the mother. Long glossy raven hair covered the little girls shoulders – she only could have been 3 or 4 in the picture. A grin as bright as the sun dawned her face, and I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had a missing front tooth.

"She'll make a beautiful woman one day." The comment escaped me and as soon as I said it I felt weird. I wasn't one for giving praise.

The wolf chuckled softly. "I know. I'm afraid of that." He tapped her picture. "I named her Emily, after her mother, my imprint."

"Your imprint? Really?" I was genuinely interested and surprised. "That's quite rare."

He nodded, his finger brushing over the woman's image. "She passed away giving birth." Oh, awkward. I used this to remind myself that this is exactly why I don't take interest in others. It's fucking depressing. The wolf swallowed what looked to be a painful lump in his throat. "She gave me my daughter, though. I'm a lucky man."

"Yeah." Was just about all I could say. Actually, I kind of wanted to yell at him for telling me such unnerving things. Fucking asshole.

I dropped the locket back into his hands and he tucked it into his shirt. "I'm Samuel Uley by the way. Friends call me Sam."

I looked him in the eyes even though he wasn't aloud to look back into mine. A surge of stinging pain tightened my chest and I suddenly wondered what it would be like to introduce myself. _'I'm Jacob black, friends call me Jake'. _I couldn't fathom it. I couldn't even imagine someone calling me Jake.

My brows furrowed and my lips parted in an angry straight line. "You act like I give a shit." He cocked his head, though quickly righted himself. "I'll call you whatever the fuck I want."

"Your highness, I feel like I said something that offended you."

"Your whole goddamn presence offends me!" From the railing I stomped my feet to floor. "Who the hell are you to talk to me anyway?"

"My prince, maybe you should-" Jasper started, leaning forward.

I held my hand up to him. "Mind your own business, _leech_."

"You are his business!" Emmett retorted.

"Shut up – the both of you!" I turned my heated gaze back to Samuel fucking Uley, Mr. Fucking Nobody. "As for you, get the hell out of my sight!"

"My prince," My teeth gritted. "Whatever I did, I'm truly sorry."

"Fuck off! Trade places with someone at the end of the damn row."

Samuel stood with the paper and pen in his left hand. With a disgruntled sigh I snatched the two from him. He turned to me in surprise.

I pulled the lid from the tip of the pen and chucked it over the railing. I unfolded the crumpled paper and flattened it against my leg. Placing the pen to the paper and careful not to poke any holes I wrote:

'_Dear Emily,_

_Your father showed me your picture today, and I must admit, even though it causes me to blush, that you have a face that is only fit for a princess. I hope that one day, at a ball to come, you'll accept my offer of a dance?_

_Love Always,_

_Prince Jacob Black'_

I shoved the paper into Samuel's hand, yet purposely dropped the pen to the floor. He eyed the paper and a wide smile curved his full lips. "She'll love this!" He exclaimed. "Thank you! Thank you, your highness!"

I crossed my arms and looked away from him. "Go to hell." I groused.

The wolf nodded much to excitedly for my words and took off down the aisle, leaving the pen behind. Not even a minute later a new wolf came and took his place.

Right after he sat, I watched as his eyes found the pen on the floor. He bent and picked it up. His mouth opened. _Don't_. He was about to talk. _Don't speak._

"My prince, is this yours?" I wanted to scream. I wanted to fucking scream. The only thing that silenced me was the opening of the red curtains.

* * *

><p><em>Interested in reading more?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I imagined the auditorium to be like the Hackney Empire Auditorium. Google it to check out pictures, it's amazing!

Also, thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you all keep expressing your opinion, it's my fuel!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_Point of View: Edward_

Lights shone on me from every direction illuminating my pale body and blinding me from most of the audience sitting exuberantly in the grand auditorium. I'd of felt like a star on a stage if this wasn't an auction and I wasn't the prize. I stood as still as stone with my coal-black eyes held downcast, and never, ever meeting a wolf's overcritical gaze.

I have never once felt more vulnerable and defenseless as I do standing in the middle of this platform with wild eyes molesting and dissecting me. I'd say I felt utterly violated, but I don't think that word did my feelings any justice. Perhaps I should take into consideration what the wolves have begun telling me: My kind does _not_ have feelings. I only wish it were true.

I witnessed a signal I was meant to keep watch for out of the corner of my right eye. Behind the theatre curtains a burly, yet young wolf motioned for me to lift my arms and turn a complete 360 degrees - I prepared to do exactly as told.

I closed my frightened eyes, lifting my arms until they were at length with my shoulders and with careful and precise movements I turned until my back faced feasting eyes. I paused as previously rehearsed and instructed.

My ivory feet itched to run and my eyes begged for impossible tears. I couldn't cry, my body wouldn't allow it, just as my mind wouldn't allow me to run – there'd simply be no point, I was outnumbered over a thousand to one, and sadly, crying wouldn't get me anywhere. Anyway, if me fleeing didn't gain me my death it would indubitably grant me torture. I wasn't partial to either notion.

I completed my turn, returning my arms at my sides, while more aware than ever that there wasn't a single piece of cloth covering my bare body. I was not entirely sure which felt worse to me: Thousands of scrutinizing eyes on my naked stone flesh or knowing that I was about to be sold like an object and become unconditionally at a wolf's disposal.

In attempt to calm myself I took a deep unneeded breathe, becoming instantly aware of the ghastly mistake I had just made. My throat burned as the scent of the beasts sent my senses into over drive. Venom swarmed my mouth and I wanted nothing more than to pounce and feed on any one of the creatures.

To my ears the hall fell silent, except for the steady beats of hundreds, maybe thousands of hearts pumping hot blood through thick, long, life giving veins. I ached and yearned to take all that life away with my mouth, teeth, and tongue alone.

The lights dimmed and for the first time out of my peripheral vision I could see the entire audience. I swallowed, my throat clawing at itself, my fingers twitching and my tongue thick with my poison. There was many, many more wolves than I had ever anticipated. There were rows upon rows of sitting shape shifters in vermilion upholstered seats, while immense golden mounts held even more bodies on the second, third, and even the fourth floor.

All could hear the startling clacking of auctioneers' black oil shined shoes crossing the stage as he spoke with enthusiasm. "Crown prince, ladies, and gentlemen may I introduce you to number 1409!" I abruptly tensed. The prince was here?

The auctioneer now stood only but a few feet ahead of me and slightly to my right. Curiosity set in and I let my eyes slide past the auctioneers pressed pinstriped suit pants – would I know the prince if I saw him? I scanned the crowd the best I could without letting my pupil's pass where the stage ended.

"1409, an extreme rarity, and the first one of his kind to ever be released!" The auctioneer continued with vehemence. "With finely chosen DNA, 1409 was born in captivity and raised by experts to bring you the perfect slave! At 17 years, 3 months, and four days, 1409 was injected with the vampire virus, proving once and for all that beauty knows no bounds!" The auctioneer fisted his hand in the air and the crowd cheered.

I dreamt of the velvety curtains of the auditorium closing around me to protect me from the prying eyes of the audience. It was all too easy to sense every part of my body being pricked and pulled at by contemptuous minds. I simply wanted to disappear.

"Also, for the very first time a newborn vampire is for sale - 1409, is only but six weeks and two days resurrected." A hush ran over the crowd as large and small hands alike covered mouths in surprise. "This magnificent, blood-hungry beast has time and time again proved his inimitable self-control." On the right hand side of the theatre, the same burly young wolf threw what I believed to be a human girl onto the stage. The poor girl was either uncoordinated or simply petrified like myself and tripped over her thin, awkward feet, causing her to land heavily on her boney knees.

The auctioneer sauntered to her, his salt and pepper hair bouncing with each step. As he reached the girl he leaned with an outstretched arm, pulling her up and to her feet by her bounded hands.

She wore nothing but a strapless raggedy white dress that fell unevenly to her knees. Her bottle-blonde hair covered her nude shoulders in straight strands, though to my dismay, I couldn't help but notice the cloth gag in her mouth that was tightly tied around her head and tangled in her hair.

The auctioneer dragged her near me and with that I could feel her panicked eyes boring into me. She knew exactly what I was, and she knew exactly what she was – a test.

The audience gasped as the auctioneer pulled a silver blade from a hidden pocket inside his suit jacket. That's when I saw him, the only neutral face amongst the second floor crowd. There the prince sat, right in center of the very front row. How had I missed him? Perhaps it was the plain clothes he donned?

With his attire he blended quite perfectly with the others around him. The only oddity that had caught my eye seconds earlier were the two who sat behind him – vampires, the only dead amid all wolves.

As a human I had heard rumors of the prince having vampire bodyguards, but I of course never believed such a thing. I sincerely couldn't comprehend how a wolf, and prince no less, could entrust his life in the hands of vampires.

I will be honest and forthright; if I had the phenomenal privilege to be in the lovely and enchanting company of the prince of wolves, humans and everything else left standing, I might, perchance, be tempted to remove his head from his body for my own self gratification. But that's just me.

Because of the lighting in the auditorium I couldn't get a good look at his face without the fear of reaching his eyes with mine. From what little I could distinguish I dare call him handsome. His raven hair flowed shamelessly past his broad shoulders; I carefully managed to catch a glimpse of him fingering a piece of his silk like hair around his left index finger, also, I noted how the long strands of his bangs were tied loosely behind his head.

The human girl was shoved towards me, her perky breasts bumping against the side of my clad ribs. The auctioneer wrapped his meaty hand around her stringy hair and tugged it back in way so the girl bared her neck to me and the audience could still easily view.

I lifted my gaze just enough to see the slight vein in the crook of her neck dancing in time with the beat of her heart. I could smell the blood beneath her surface as if it were perfume she had sprayed on that once pretty dress of hers. She did smell good, not great, but well enough that I still wanted to take a bite – or two.

The girl struggled in the auctioneer's one-handed grip while tears spouted from her icy blue eyes, staining her reddened cheeks. The blade glinted in the light as the cold metal met the skin of her neck, not yet breaking it.

The auctioneer turned his face to speak directly to the onlookers. "If anybody has their doubts about the newborn, prepare to be astounded!"

Part of me desperately desired to lunge forward and grab the woman in my wintry palms only to drain her for all she's worth just to prove the auctioneer wrong. He shouted to world as if he knew me! Yes, my entire life thus far has documented without so much as minute of my time on earth left out; so, it wouldn't be impossible for him to know every exact move I have ever made, and every exact word I have ever spoken, but he cannot say, he cannot predict what I will or will not do!

Slowly the auctioneer pressed the blade into her delicate skin. The girl screamed, though it came out dull and muffled through the gag in her mouth. Her blue eyes widened; physical pain blaringly evident in them without me having to so much as look into them.

The auctioneer dragged the deadly silver across her lively flesh leaving a bloody trail in its wake. The cut was certainly deep enough to main, though I prayed not deep enough to kill.

The auditorium was unequivocally silent beyond heartbeats and engrossed eyes blinking. I fought a shiver as the scent of the girl's blood crawled up my nose assaulting my senses on its own accord. I dare not breathe. I dare not do a thing.

I watched in horror as the blade now coated in thick cherry-red blood left the girl's neck and came towards me. I didn't know where to look – she was bleeding profusely. Blood slid down her chest in an alarming rate, soaking into the white cotton of her dress to where it finally connected with my own body.

The warm, warm, _warm_, blood dripped down my torso and to my thigh right at length with my index finger. I longed to dip my fingers in it – to taste it.

My eyes darted back to the knife right before the auctioneer connected the bloody end of it to my lips. I couldn't help it, I didn't mean to, I didn't even want to, but I took a deep breath. With the scent of such fresh blood around me my eyes nearly involuntarily rolled into the back of my head.

My throat was in agony, clenching and unclenching, burning with venom and the need for blood. My fingers and toes twitched. I wanted to move. I wanted to feed.

Suddenly, out of my peripheral vision, on the second floor, I saw the prince raise two fingers in a motioning fashion. One of the two vampire's behind him with wide, all seeing eyes, and dirty-blonde, curled and tousled hair leaned forward. The prince turned his head, nearly pressing his lips to the vampire's ear. I strained my ears and heard his sultry voice as if he were the one talking to me. "What's he feeling?" The prince questioned.

The prince turned his head back and the vampire placed his mouth near the prince's copper ear. "Beside's very, very thirsty - scared and humiliated, your highness." I quickly deduced I was either incredibly obvious or the vampire was an empath. I wasn't certain which was more probable.

The auctioneer trailed the blade across my lips, pooling the blood between the two. "Lick them!" The auctioneer called out for all to hear. "Lick your lips, beast!" Dear God, no. This wolf may think I have some kind of faultless, indefatigable and an unconceivable amount of self-control, but I do not!

I once more saw the tousled haired vampire lean forward. "My prince, the newborn is very anxious. I can feel his lust for the human's blood; I can tell that he worries he may not be able to control himself."

The prince craned his neck. "Could you do this?"

"Not nearly, your highness."

The prince turned his head to the left to look at the other vampire. "What about you?"

The second vampire shook his head with his eyes bright, his brows thick and dark and a hand running through his chestnut hair. "Fuck no-" the prince furrowed his brows, "your highness." An audacious grin spread across the vampire's wide face to show an immaculate set of teeth.

As the auctioneer removed the blade from my bloody lips I did the only thing I could do, what I was told. I drew my bottom lip into my mouth. The blood had gone cold against my skin, but it's flavor sent waves of pleasure through me.

My body trembled all over; there was no hiding that now. I clenched my fists as my throat gnawed at it self. I squeezed my eyes shut while I swiped my tongue across my top lip, suppressing a tortuous moan.

Everything that I am was pulling me to the girl. My mind, my body, my guts, and my bones - every last inch of me thirsted for that girl's blood. On the outside I was quietly suffering, on the inside I was wailing, banging against the walls of my brain, begging myself to let me taste her. Let me pounce. Let me do what they turned me into.

I tensed my jaw and gritted my teeth, afraid my mouth might snap at her by it's own volition.

"Ten bucks says the noob kills them both and makes this show a hell of a lot more interesting." Vampire number two zealously remarked.

"He's fighting it." The tousled haired vamp whispered in reply.

"Good god…" I snapped my eyes open to see the prince leaning forward, elbows on the golden railing in front of him, and white teeth biting his bottom lip.

I couldn't look anymore, not at him. I brought my eyes back to the girl against me, some how finding the bloody girl safer to have my eyes on. The bleeding had slowed, but by no means had stopped. I feared she was worse off than I had hoped. Although, I had a feeling there was a point to that.

The auctioneer tucked the knife back into his hidden pocket. "Watch the beast heal this human!" I was much to correct, way to correct. I despised being correct!

I've heard the theory that a small amount of venom can heal a wound. Its well known how the bite of a vampire will close immediately after a person becomes infected. However, I have never heard the theory successfully practiced.

The auctioneer hadn't a clue what he was promising the audience. Vampires weren't meant to save lives – we were meant to take them. I wasn't built for creating miracles.

The crowd burst into whispers, almost all preaching the impossibility of the auctioneers words. I felt I should agree, but I had no choice, they had to be wrong. I could only assume any failure on my part would be rewarded with my destruction.

The auctioneer released his hand from the girl's hair, resulting in her limply falling into me. I caught her frail body with one arm. I looked to the auctioneer for guidance, though I only saw the back of his pin-stripped suit and heard the clacking of his shoes as he left the stage – leaving only her and I for the audience to see.

I brought myself to one knee, taking her with me and draping her back against my upright thigh. I pulled her as closely to me as I could, looking at her anywhere but in the eyes. I never imagined this would be the circumstance I'd find myself in when I was allowed to touch another for the very first time.

I swallowed, never breathing, trying not to think. My lungs ached, not for air, but for her blood in me, warming my frozen organs.

I cradled her carefully in one arm, her body covering my lower extremities, yet not nearly giving me the comfort I longed for. With my free hand I traced a finger over the height of her cheekbone as she whimpered mercilessly against me. I hooked that finger under the cloth that was tied around her face, ripping it.

I took the cloth from her mouth, the corners of which were raw and reddened. I dropped the material and placed a hand to her lips, tracing the outline.

"Please!" She cried, startling me. I removed my hand. "Please don't kill me!" She didn't struggle, she didn't even move. I assumed she knew it would be fruitless or that she was sadly incapable. I hoped for the former.

I leaned forward, the audience quieting as I let my lips fall against her ear. "I'll try not to." I whispered breathlessly, my voice raspy.

I understood that my words weren't what she wanted to hear, but it was all I could give her. I would not offer false hope. I could not offer comfort.

"Please," She pleaded, blinking back tears.

I turned her head so she was facing the audience and I had good access to the slice across her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, her heart thumping wildly.

I pulled the rope from her bound hands, bruises discoloring her wrists. "Hold onto me." I murmured, my lips still against her ear.

I needed her hands on me if I were to attempt this. I needed warm palms on my body reminding myself that I had a person's life in my arms.

Thankfully, she didn't question or refuse my request. I lifted myself slightly so she could slide her thin arm underneath my own to wrap it around my back.

I bent now, knowing that there was no more time to delay the inevitable. I hugged my second arm around her, bringing her neck to meet my lips midway. I paused, only but an inch away from her open wound as her second hand shot up and held onto my other side, making its way to my back.

"_Please God…_" She whispered, yet her lips, nor mouth had moved - I didn't have time to be confused or wonder what had just happened. With quivering lips and trembling hands I pressed my mouth to her neck, my lips parted, and my tongue reached out to her oozing laceration. Everything inside me exploded – the warmth of her neck, her blood on my tongue. I wanted so much more.

A long satiny groan echoed around the theatre walls. Patrons gasped. The groan was my own. My fingers tightened around the girl.

"_Don't let him kill me…" _I dug my lips harder into her throat, fighting the urge to bite. "_It hurts!_" Her mouth stayed unmoving.

With my eyes wide, my chest heaved as I sucked in breath after breath of her scent through my nose. It would be so easy to lose control, to just let go. My hands tightened once more and the girl cried out.

The drum of her heart called to me, wrenching me closer and closer to taking her fragile life away. I sucked, her blood instantly filing my mouth and easing the scream inside my mind away. I swallowed the fluid, my eyes fluttered closed and my body began humming in delight.

My teeth scraped against her skin and wound. I was slipping and I knew it.

If I bit, just a little, I could have all the blood I wanted. What's one life - one little life? No one cared about mine. So, why should I care about hers? I could do it. I could kill her. I could eat.

"_I'm not ready to die!_" Her voice echoed, yet not around walls, but inside my head. "_God, please… please, please, please don't let this monster kill me!_"

Monster? Is that what I was now? Is that what the wolves had turned me into?

Soft sobs wracked the girl's body in my hands. Her blood, the very thing she needed to live, coated my teeth and tongue, trickling it's way down my throat and warming my insides. Yet, all I could think about was how I desperately wanted more. More. _More_.

Did her life really mean so little to me that I could kill her just for her blood? If the answer was yes, then surely I was a monster.

But, did I or did I not want to kill her? No, I did not, but could I? Yes, but would I? No!

I am _not_ a monster!

In a quick swift motion I yanked my lips away from the girls neck. My insides twisted, my body sagged over her, and my bones felt like crumbling. I clenched my jaw firmly and I kept my eyes tightly closed; I did not have the temerity to look at all that blood that could still be mine.

Still, after all this, I had a job to do – attempt, no, _do_. I _had_ to heal her neck, but that only meant that my mouth had to go back there, something that seemed critically perilous.

I had to focus. I needed to convince myself that she wasn't food and I wasn't hungry.

I inhaled a deep and shaky breath. I forced myself to ignore the overpowering scent of her blood and concentrate on what lingered behind it – the sweetness of her breath, the smell of her skin, the remnants of the flowery scent of shampoo in her hair.

I let the touch of her hands on my back wash over me. I let myself relish in the girls warmth seeping into my stone cold flesh.

Slightly, she turned her head to view me. "Please." She murmured; her warm breath ghosting it's way across my face.

I pressed my lips to her ear for the second time today. "Tell me your name." With my eyes closed I didn't see the salty tear that slid from her eye and down her cheek, yet I felt it as it collided with my own skin – it felt just like my own had.

"Lauren…" She replied, her soft voice barely an audible whisper.

I pried open my eyes to see her lips direly blue and her tanned skin nothing more than a pasty white. She was dying. Lauren was dying. A human girl named Lauren was dying and I had had a hand in it.

"_Please…_" With my face right above her own I knew without a doubt she didn't speak it.

I didn't have time to think. I let my venom coat my mouth and I lifted my lips from her small ear and pressed them back against her wound.  
>I cringed, not because I disliked it, but because I loved it. Shivering, I let my tongue out between my lips, gliding it slowly, very slowly across the slice in her neck.<p>

I wouldn't let myself think. I knew if I thought some part of me, the part that I wanted to pretend didn't exist, would convince me to murder this girl.

By the time my tongue made it from one side of her neck to the other I was a shaking, gooey mess that wanted nothing more than to feed. Everything blood consumed me. I had to get away from her. I had to. I couldn't do this anymore.

I gently let her go, laying her on the stage. I knew I wasn't supposed to move from my spot and it might just cost my life, but right now all I could think about was hers. I scrambled away from her, not nearly liking the little distance I could put between us.

I dropped to both my knees, wiping my face on my forearm. Blood, I had _her_ blood on me. Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

_Blood_.

I curled into myself tugging at my hair, my face touching the stage. Blood - that's all I could think, that's all I could breathe; all I could taste.

I had so much of this, this – this_ something_ building up in me. I was at war with myself. I wanted so badly to tear back across the platform and sink my teeth into her warm flesh. I wanted to feel and taste her blood in my mouth. I wanted to feel her heat sliding down my throat as I devoured her. Yet, what terrified me the most was that I felt like I needed to, not just wanted.

I slammed my fists down cracking the floor around me as I let out a blood-curdling scream that left the audience stunned. I didn't care what happened to me, not anymore.

It was one thing being a kid locked in white-walled room. I was so ridiculously innocent, I was actually content being poked and prodded and doing what the wolves said. But this here, what they've done to me now, it was so unnecessary and so cruel. Why would they turn me into this? I don't want to be like this!

I listened to the faint sound of Lauren's heart barely beating, it was slowing; she was still dying. I hadn't saved her, but I'd actually aided in her death with only a few thousand witnesses to be able to speak to that.

I wished for tears. I wanted tears. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so damn badly and show the world my misery, but the sadness was stuck inside me and tears stayed unshed.

Tears and blood – that's all I wanted. That's all I really wanted…

"Look!" A wolf hollered from the front row. I lifted my gaze to see him standing with an outstretched arm and finger – he was pointing at Lauren.

Turning my head and dragging my forehead across the waxed floor, I let my eyes fall upon her lifeless body. My hungry eyes widened, and my stiff jaw slackened as I watched in utter fascination as the slice across her pale throat disappeared. Not even a scar remained, and only her quickly drying blood was left as a reminder.

Her watery eyes opened, while the sound of her heartbeat picking up its pace reminded me distinctly of angels in fluffy-white, sun-soaked clouds singing. She'd be okay. I did it. _She'd be okay._

The audience came alive, cheers, laughter and clapping hands filled the hall. I thought I should feel something, yet as a lie there unmoving I only felt numb and used. My suffering and her pain had been a wonderful production. We'd put on good show and they loved it.

The wolves would leave and talk of this to their friends and family; although, in only a few weeks time all would be forgotten. However, Lauren and I, we'd never forget. She'd forever remember me as the monster that almost killed her, and I'd never fail to recall her as the girl I almost killed.

* * *

><p><em>Like it? Love it? Hate it? What do you think?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Point of View: Jacob_

Something was wrong, very wrong, and it had nothing to do with the whole fucked up scene that just played out before me. I was almost falling out of my seat as I clenched the golden railing of the balcony in front of me. I was dying, or near to it. My heart was pounding so hard I felt like it was trying to break it's way through my chest and no matter how many breaths I took my lungs still felt empty.

I was sick. I had to be. I must have caught something from breathing around all these dirty creeps. I knew it was a bad idea coming here. The moment I saw the leech everything inside my head was muddled. I couldn't think properly. I silently told myself to pull it together, to get a goddamn grip. Yet, no matter how much I inwardly yelled at myself I still felt like an angsty mutt.

Somewhere somebody sneezed in the auditorium and I lurched back in my seat, grabbing hold of my cutoffs in my clammy hands. I snapped my eyes forward just in time to see two sweaty handprints evaporate off the golden railing.

Twirling the black inked pen he found on the floor in his hand and between his fingers the wolf beside me glanced over at me. "Are you alright, your highness?"

I stilled and stiffened, but not before I smacked the pen out of his hand. "Get your damn eyes off me and I will be!"

A wolf cleared the stage of the surviving human and the auctioneer hissed for the newborn to return to center stage. From the cracked floor he pulled himself to his feet and I was suddenly relieved when I could see his face. I couldn't even begin to rationalize my irrational response to that.

His scream had been terrifying to say the least. It chilled me to the bone. Nothing does that. I blame the raw power behind it. Seriously, I think somewhere inside of me I could almost sympathize with that thing. Almost.

I remember this one time, a while back, I had to have only been 13 at the time. In retrospect I almost had to laugh; Jasper was trying to get me see things from a slaves perspective – to put myself in their shoes so to speak. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. I'd never be in their 'shoes'. So, why on earth should me, the prince, care what a lowly slave thinks or feels? It's absolutely ridiculous!

Needless to say, Jasper was quite upset. I don't think he agrees with slavery, but that's probably because he technically is a slave. I don't know why servants can never be content. They should be happy knowing someone wants them around enough to feed them... well, I suppose if you have a good owner. Either way, they need to shut their whiny little traps because nobody gives a shit.

For what felt like the umpteenth time since the curtains first opened to reveal the leech my eyes studied him. Besides the girls blood the leech's milky skin was completely flawless while his high cheekbones and strong chin emphasized his astonishingly good looks. His body was long, lean, and muscled without being bulky. He looked older than his 17 years. I'd peg him for 20, 19 at the very least.

He has this hair - I've never seen anything like it, but it's strangely erratic. It's the color of milk chocolate, yet when the light hits it just right it has the most amazing red highlights. His eyebrows accentuated his eyes, which looked nothing more than dark pools of black that I could simply drown in. They also seemed tired, and the dark bruises underneath them told me that he desperately needed to feed.

Before the vampire managed to get to center stage someone from a tier above me called out. "$10,000!"

…It's begun.

The auctioneer plastered a big fake-ass smile on his aging face while his shoes annoyingly clicked across the stage as he made his way to the front. "We've got 10, will anyone give me 15?" He chanted at a pace that I could hardly keep up with. A wolf stuck up his copper hand. "Now 20! Now 20! Will ya give me 20?"

Another hand shot up. "We've got a $20,000 bid. How about 30?" My eyebrows rose as I heard him jump the bid up ten grand.

"50!" An older wolf shouted from the right hand side of the auditorium.

"100!" A woman this time.

"I've got 100, now 150? 150? 150?" The auctioneer chanted at a frighteningly quick and steady pace. Auctioneers always did freak me out. You kind of had to be a kook to sell this kind of merchandise.

"150!"

"150!" The auctioneer called back. "Two and a half! Will anyone give me 250? 250?" Fucking hell… I'd never seen anything like this!

"250!" Same woman – very front row. I could only see the tight bun on the top of her head.

"I've got 250! 500? How about 500?" 250 grand jump? My god!

"Fuck me..." I breathed.

"500!" I turned in my seat to see who bid. The man was only four rows behind me with beat red cheeks, a sweaty hairline and a stomach the size of a barrel of beer.

"Jasper?" I gulped.

He eyed me carefully. "My prince?"

"$500,000 bid! 750? Now 750? 750? 750?"

I looked between the leech and the unsightly fat man, and I felt, dear god, I didn't know what I felt. "Jasper, what the fuck am I feeling?"

"How about 600? 600?"

"Conflicted, your highness." That's it? Now would have been a fucking _great _time for a little more detail.

"Will ya give me 550? 550 anyone? 550?"

I turned back in my seat to view the leech. He bit his pink bottom lip – he looked so damn hungry and dejected. Blood of that girl stained his milky chest, tracing his abs, and ending at his strong thighs. He saved her life. There couldn't be another vampire like him. There just couldn't be.

"Going once!" The auctioneer bellowed

I wanted him. I really fucking wanted him, but what the hell would I do with him? He wouldn't fit the guard. Manual labor was far to beneath something that looked as good as that. The only position that would suit him is a personal slave and I really didn't want one of those.

"Going twice!"

I sat crookedly in my seat to rapidly flick my eyes between the leech and the bidder. He couldn't have him. He couldn't. Even a parasitic dead man was too good for that gluttonous slob.

"Don't do it, your highness." Emmett eagerly advised. "Don't do it…"

I didn't listen one damn bit and my hand rose in the air on it's own accord. "550!" I shouted. All the guards began to whisper amongst themselves. I felt like total fool, but what could I do? Let that monstrous, potbellied, sweaty-freak of wolf have him?

"550!" The auctioneer repeated. "Now 600! 600?"

"600!" The fat fuck retorted.

"625!" I immediately countered.

"650!"

"700!" I hollered and my voice echoed around the hall.

"750!" Oh this was just getting ridiculous. I'm the goddamn prince; he should just let me have him!

"My prince!" Jasper hissed. "I must insist you stop!"

"800!" I called.

"850!" Seriously? Serious-fucking-ly? What was this wolf made of? Lard and money?

My sweaty palms clenched my tan cutoffs. "900." I was no longer enthusiastic, but rather a little desperate for this to end.

"925." He countered. Though, like me he was no longer excited.

"No more, your highness. I beg you. Think of the king!" Jasper pleaded.

I _hate _the king! "One million!" As soon as the number came out of my mouth I realized what I'd done. No leech is, was, or will ever be worth that amount of money.

"$1,000,000! Going once!" The auctioneer didn't even bother to up my bid.

"Oh no…" Jasper sighed.

I slapped a palm to my forehead.

"Going twice!"

I peeked at the vampire, his hungry eyes wild with fear and disbelief. I think I felt the same way, well, minus the hungry – I felt utterly nauseous really. Jasper really should have thrown me off the balcony when he had the fucking chance.

"Sold for $1,000,000 to the crown prince!" The crowd gasped and so did I. I didn't even want to think about the repercussions that might come from this.

"That was one hell of an impulse buy!" Emmett guffawed. I died a little inside.

"Jasper!" I seethed. "Why the fuck didn't you stop me? What the hell kind of advisor are you?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself, your highness."

"Don't get smart with me!" I hissed. "This is all your fault!"

Emmett quirked an eyebrow. "I fail to see how _you _splurging a million bucks on that tart of a vampire is Jasper's fault."

"He's not a tart." I defensively responded.

"Looked like a tart to me."

"Anyway," Jasper said, "lets not point fingers. What matters is that you own the vampire now."

"Like you needed another one." My eyes snapped to the skinny wolf that sat beside Emmett and I just stared. I just fucking stared because I did not get him. Not one bit. "What it's true." He shrugged.

I flapped my lips like a fish out of water for a second or two as I turned my eyes back to Jasper. "I don't – I don't even know what to say to him. It's like he's _trying_ to irk me."

"He has a point." Emmett said.

I shot my gaze between the little wolf and Emmett. "No, I did not _need_ another one, but I've _got_ one. Now what in the fuck am I going to do with him?" I was slightly spastic nearing the end of my sentence.

"Point him toward fire and watch _it_ burn?" The wolf replied.

My brows furrowed. "I really don't like you."

"No reason why you should like a _floor pig_, my prince." I feigned laughter only because I had no damn clue what to say to the little shit. God only knows where this attitude was before - he was practically in tears earlier. Did he just so happen to grow a pair in the last half an hour? I doubted it.

"So, we've ruled out killing him." Emmett sassed. "But, your highness, what really boggles my mind is why – why the fuck would you buy that vamp?"

Hundreds of expectant eyes belonging to the royal guard turned to me. "Because." I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emmett smirked and I wanted to rip his lips right off his smug face.

I continued. "He's a newborn and he healed that girl – he shows amazing promise." My eyes darted between Emmett and Jasper. "More than you two parasites have combined, I'd say. Anyway, you saw what the wolves were willing to pay. He's liked and wanted, but he's the only one so I had to have it. Right now he's the best, and I have the best _things_." I emphasized the last part, but honestly, I had verbal diarrhea - I hardly meant any of that shit. I couldn't very well say I thought he was pretty hot and it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Truth be told, it went a little beyond looks – I was kind of infatuated. I had never really cared for another, and I can't say I care for him, but he made me feel something that had nothing to do with myself, which actually scared the fuck out of me. I knew if I had not bought that leech I'd have regretted it.

At the risk of sounding like a corny bastard I could already tell he was so much more than just beauty and strength; although, what that something else was I hadn't a fucking clue.

"Well," I grumbled, "let's go get him."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed! <em>


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for your reviews! They seriously mean the world to me and keep me writing!

**READ:** I used the word purgatory out of context. That's what the wolves call the prison located in the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Point of View: Edward_

Waiting with blue carpet beneath my feet and plain white walls around me I hoped for the best, though, knowing better I expected the worst. The prince had purchased me and not for a meager amount either. I dare not even think of the lump sum for I fear it might prove that vampires can still have a stroke.

I worried about Lauren, but more so I worried that the next person that opened the locked door in front of me would become my next meal. Eyeing the dried blood along my torso I tried my hardest to ignore the gnawing in my throat and the burn in my gut. So far I believed it to be impossible.

I thought about the prince and what he might be like. I only knew what I have been aloud to read and that did not fill me with much optimism. From the articles and interviews I have read he seemed entirely ruthless, incessantly petulant and uncouth, while also being haughty.

Curiosity struck me and I wondered what would make a 20 year old prince become that way. Was it purely luck, or underlying circumstances? Perhaps this was how all princes were – I did not know of any others to compare him to.

My chest squeezed in apprehension as I heard the click of the lock and the creak of the door opening. Two vampires entered the room and I recognized them as the ones who sat behind the prince - following them the prince entered.

As I sank to my knees in complete submission I let my eyes graze the prince entirely. Funny, when I envision a prince he is _not _what comes to mind.

A tight black t-shirt could be seen under a light grey zipped-up cotton sweater that donned a wrinkled hood behind him. Tan cargo pants hung low on his waist, yet looked to have been cut just below the knees, while black leather boots had their untied laces spilling over their sides and white socks peeked out.

My eyes were quick enough that I was able to get a decent glimpse of his face, which just so happened to be the part that surprised me the most about him. For lack of better words, his kind face did not portray his odious reputation.

His copper skin nearly glowed in the light, while his eyes, a smoldering brown, clung to my form intently. His lips, a dark rosy-red, were also plump and moist, and sat slightly parted. For questionable reasons they had caught my attention and I yearned for a second glance.

The prince's wavy hair, now in the light was a magnificent ebony. His bangs still loosely tied back had a few stray strands framing his tan face. To my eyes his hair appeared lovely, but it had a way of making him seem soft, almost gentle in a way. I felt it completely safe to deduce that his hair was lying to me.

His being the only body alive in the room it didn't shock me when I could suddenly feel the prince's heat as he neared me. It hugged my cold and bare body in such a soothing manner it compromised all my logical thoughts. I instantly wanted more of that same feeling. His warmth was inconceivable and it frightened me. I felt like I needed to hide or simply disappear if I was going to survive another moment with him.

His heart was strong and steady while his breaths were even and deep. To my dismay the desirable whoosh of the blood passing through his veins had my mouth watering with poison. I didn't breathe. I didn't move. I just let him judge me.

"A million fucking dollars and _it _doesn't even come bathed or clothed?" The prince's disgruntled voice came out smoky and entirely terrifying. I couldn't say how I felt about being referred to as an it; however, coming from the prince I didn't take it personal.

The bigger of the two vampires, the one with chestnut colored hair crookedly grinned. "Accessories tend to be sold separately, your highness."

I held my eyes downcast and watched as the prince's boots turned slightly so he could view the vampire. "Emmett, take your pants off."

"What?" The vampire deadpanned.

The prince sucked in a sharp inhale of breath. "Take your fucking pants off and give them to…" He paused, grabbing my jaw in one of his strong hands and looked down at me. "What is it they call you?"

I had to force back a moan as the heat of his fingertips melded into my skin. However, I became incredibly concerned when I felt a pulse in each of his digits. I eyed his wrist - a turquoise vein merely inches from my teeth. One slip and I could make this one hell of a disastrous situation.

"1409." I cautiously answered.

"What the fuck kind of name is that?" The prince viciously retorted as his grip tightened.

"I am the 1409th subject, my prince." A wave of anger seemingly rolled through his body at the use of 'my prince' and his fingernails dug into the hard flesh of my jaw line. I didn't flinch; I didn't even blink, although I promised myself I would make it a habit to avoid that term.

"Subject?" His voice had grown smoother, yet it was nowhere near comforting.

"Your highness, he's a lab rat." The vampire, the one they called Emmett said. "The auctioneer went over this. Weren't you paying attention?"

"No, I was to busy," _'looking at those black eyes, those rosy lips, his pale chest…' _"not giving a fuck." My eyes snapped up his body. I know what I had heard, but it didn't make sense. He said it, he said those things – maybe not out loud, but I had heard him.

Wait, my black eyes, rosy lips… pale chest?

The prince's grip slackened. "Emmett, your pants."

"But they'll just fall off him."

"Emmett!" The prince snapped.

The vampire smirked. "What if I'm going commando, your highness?"

The prince angrily shoved my face from his hand quite nearly knocking me backwards as he turned to the vampire behind him. "I'm two goddamn seconds from removing them my fucking self!"

Emmett brought his large hands down to the front of his denim pants and popped the button. "My prince, don't act like you wouldn't like to."

Before a coherent thought could be processed in my mind the prince launched himself at the vampire. The prince's shoulder slammed into Emmett's chest sending them into the wall just beside the doorframe. Between the two of them the poor wall didn't stand a chance and with a terrible crash they fell through into the hallway of the theatre.

When the dust cleared I was able to see they had knocked a small wolf down with them. With the prince straddling the vampire's waist the smaller, younger wolf got to his knees, his hand clasped over his forehead – between his fingers, blood.

I swallowed and blinked. "Seth," The tousled haired vampire said. I hadn't yet caught his name. "Get over here!"

I hardly watched as the prince collided his fist with Emmett's face, instead my eyes followed the little wolf and all his bloody glory walking toward the wide-eyed vampire.

I licked my lips as the wolf pulled his hand from his forehead, his palm completely smothered. I inhaled. I had too. The vampire clearly saw my reaction and pushed the young wolf behind him.

"Don't you even think it!" The vampire snapped at me. "Your highness!" He called after the prince. I think he's actually about to _tell_ on me.

I looked out into the hallway only to see a swarm of guards pull Emmett off the prince as he got the upper hand. The prince leapt to his feet, completely unscathed, yet entirely furious. "Get you filthy fucking paws off him!" The prince hollered. The guards dropped the vampire immediately, landing him on his behind.

"I would have kicked your ass, mutt!" Emmett huffed as he pulled himself to his feet.

The Prince visibly calmed. "You would have tried and you would have failed, leech, and you know it." He nonchalantly responded as he straightened his clothes and his hair. I hadn't the slightest idea of what just happened, although I came to the conclusion that this wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last.

My eyes fell back upon the wolf. His cut had already healed, but the blood was still wet and warm against his skin, teasing my senses and begging for me to bite.

"Your highness!"

"What, Jasper?" The prince exasperatingly replied.

"The newborn wants to feed."

Through the rubble the Prince and Emmett entered the small space of the room. "So what?"

"Let me rephrase that, he _needs_ to feed."

The prince nodded and brought his eyes to me. "Stand up." I did exactly what was expected of me while keeping my eyes lowered. "You thirsty?"

"Extremely, your highness." And that was putting it mildly.

"Give him the little prick." He ushered towards Seth, the small wolf. My eyes widened, my fists clenched and my shriveled heart fluttered in something resembling anticipation.

The wolf shrunk behind Jasper. "You can't be serious, my prince, he's not even 90 pounds."

The prince shrugged. "Whatever, he's a light snack."

"He'll kill him." Emmett added.

I shook my head. "No I won't. I promise." I was beginning to feel desperate and being so I would more than likely say anything for a meal. Although, with that being said I knew I wouldn't kill him. My word was good.

The prince smiled, really smiled, and quite brightly, too. "See," The prince drawled. He came to my side and pressed a hot hand on top of my bare shoulder. "He won't kill him."

"I don't want to." Seth anxiously whined.

"Oh you stupid little wolf," The prince sighed, "I clearly don't give a shit what you want."

I slouched when I heard my conscious come into play. Would I still feed from him if the wolf weren't willing? Obviously not. Bother…

"I can't." I mumbled trying to find my voice. "If the wolf does not want me to feed from him then I will not."

The prince squeezed my shoulder. "Morals – those won't get you anywhere."

Emmett's brows furrowed. "Yeah, that's right, tell the newborn not to have any morals. Sounds like a good plan."

"I didn't tell him _not_ to have morals. I was implying that his morals were fucking him over. Plus, I really wanted to see him eat the damn pup."

Seth cowered into Jasper, hooking his arm around the vampires. "That's cute." The prince quipped while glaring at Seth. "You're scared of the newborn, who has killed… How many have you killed?" The prince asked, though not bothering to turn his eyes from Seth.

I stared at the ground in disbelief. "I haven't killed anybody, your highness." I replied honestly.

"Huh," The prince chuckled, "yeah, you're scared of a newborn named fourteen-oh-fucking-nine who his killed absolutely no one, yet you cling to a vampire that has killed hundreds, maybe even thousands. Who knows? I'm not counting."

"Jasper is stable, that one is not!" Seth bellowed while eyeing me skeptically.

"Hey now, he just refused to eat you. I think you should be a little more grateful." Seth opened his mouth to speak, however the prince cut him off, his hand still weighing hot and heavy on my shoulder. "Don't. You're boring me. Emmett, escort the little cretin back to the palace and lock him in the purgatory."

Seth gasped, Emmett smirked, and Jasper looked like his pet just died. "My prince, I really don't think… He's only 14!"

"Wonderful!" The prince said with fervor. "Then he has all the time in the world to reflect on his mistakes."

"But he's done nothing wrong!" Jasper grudgingly insisted.

The prince dropped his hand from my shoulder and clenched a fist on either side of him. "He pissed off the prince!" He yelled, his face contorting in rage. "You don't piss off the fucking prince!"

He stalked forward pushing Jasper out of the way and grabbing Seth by the front of his navy blue long-sleeved shirt. "You think you can get away with lipping me off – telling me to kill my leech, huh?"

"I didn't- I d-didn't mean…" Seth stuttered.

"There's that cowering little runt of puppy I knew you to be." The prince hissed. "Why don't you tell him what you said, huh? Why don't you?" He walked backwards pulling the wolf with him. Once to me he swiftly turned, nearly shoving Seth into my naked body. "Tell the leech what you thought we should do with him."

The wolf's head was not even to my chin and with the close proximity he could hardly look up at me. "It, it was just, just a joke." Seth sputtered.

"Really?" The prince sneered. "Because I didn't find it very funny."

"Sorry." The wolf breathed.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry - fuck your sorry! Tell him what you said!"

Seth's eyes puckered with tears. "I said to burn him, but I, I didn't mean it!" I instantly felt pity for the poor little wolf. I did not think he meant his foolish words, not at all.

"I didn't appreciate that, and I don't think the leech does either." I got the feeling the prince didn't appreciate much, really. I, on the other hand, did not care. I would much prefer to see the wolf go free.

"I'm sorry!" Seth wailed.

"They always are." The prince sighed. He grabbed Seth by the neck and tossed him towards Emmett. "Book him for week. I'll see how I feel after that."

"A week! He won't last an hour!" Jasper gasped. "Your highness, please, he's just a kid. I brought him here – this is my fault. Leave him be, please!"

The prince nodded, seemingly in understanding. "I know, Jasper, it is all your fault, and it's truly sad that the puppy has to pay for _your _mistakes. Maybe the both of you will learn something from this."

Emmett rolled his eyes while wrapping a large hand around the wolf's scrawny arm. "And what would that be?"

"To not _fuck_ with me!" The prince shrieked. "Now take him the hell away!"

"Yes, my prince." Emmett nodded at once, just before leading the wolf through the rubble.

"Oh, Emmett," The prince called after him, "I believe you're forgetting something."

The vampire furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Leave your pants."

* * *

><p><em>I hope this isn't going to slow for you all. I try to update quickly. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_My goodness, you are all so amazing! If any of you ever have any questions just ask and I will try to answer them all!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that the leech was more beautiful than I had ever imagined up close. It really served to piss me right the fuck off and I may or may not have taken some of that anger out on the stupid little wolf.

I wasn't jealous of the leech's good looks by any means; I just really wanted to bed him was all, yet I couldn't. It went against two of my rules. One: he's dead. Two: I own him. It came as a harsh reality that the only fucking I'd be doing is with my eyes.

He slipped Jasper's belt through the loops in Emmett's pants because they did in fact fall right off him and being the selfless wolf that I am, I offered him the belt right off Jasper's waist.

Before I even thought about my actions or what they might imply I unzipped my hoodie and shrugged it off. I bundled it in my hand and passed it over to, uhh, 1409… We needed to work on that. He gazed at the fabric in my hands seemingly contemplating if he should take it or not, while Jasper just stared at me.

"Would the both of you knock it off? Either take the damn thing or don't." He quickly snatched it from my hand and Jasper looked away. The leech pulled the cotton over his shoulders and I couldn't stop the chuckle that left me as he slipped his arms into the sleeves yet his hands never making their way out. Clearly the thing was much too big.

"Here," I said, "let me get those." I came to his front and he held out an arm for me and I carefully rolled the sleeve so his hand was free. I moved to the next and did the same. That was right when it clicked – I was being nice just for hell of it. I dropped his arm like a hot potato. He didn't seem to notice, or at least he acted unaffected.

"Thank you." The leech smiled, only slightly, maybe even minutely but it was still there. There was something about the way he said 'thank you', it was light; it was kind. He meant it. Also, there was no 'my prince' or 'your highness' and to me it felt freeing.

"Jacob." I replied and he cocked his head, his eyes still vigilantly held downcast. It was cute. The leech was fucking cute.

"Thank you…" He wasn't sure, but I nodded in confirmation. I wanted, maybe even needed him to continue. "Thank you, Jacob." His voice and my name met my eager ears and I smiled, I smiled so fucking bright I think I put the sun to shame.

I brought my hands to the bottom of the grey hoodie and connected the zipper and slide the metal up his torso and about midway up his chest before I let my hands fall back to myself. "You're welcome." I was still smiling so damn stupidly to. "How about some lunch, huh?"

"Whatever pleases you." 140… the leech responded somewhat mechanically. I didn't let it darken my sudden and oddly chipper mood.

I turned a little to look at Jasper who just so happened to have one hell of a dumbfounded look on his face. I didn't much care for it. "Go get that guard, umm, Sandy."

"Do you mean Samuel Uley, your highness?"

"I don't know." I huffed. "He has a kid. Ebony or something."

"Emily. Her name is Emily, my prince." I didn't know what was up with Jasper, but he seemed vexed and I didn't like it.

"Who cares?" I scoffed. "Go get him."

He nodded and without a word he left the room. I was actually a little perturbed by this. He was being careless; he should have at least offered to send a guard or two in while he left me in the room with the newborn alone. I would have refused, but that wasn't the point.

I brought my attention back to the vampire in front of me and suddenly I felt really damn awkward. I didn't know what to say to him – what words did this situation warrant anyway?

Dear lord, this leech has made me go and lose myself. Ah, the things beauty does to a man…

I cleared my throat. "So, uhh…" This was fucking ridiculous. A prince, me, lost for words! A hand of his made its way up to his chest and he somewhat anxiously played with the frayed tip of the string that looped through the sweaters hood. "You need a name." I finally said.

He blinked at the floor. "I have one."

"Well, you _really_ need a better one. What do you think?" My brows furrowed as the words left my mouth. It shouldn't matter what he thinks.

"I think you should do whatever you find appropriate." The leech responded hideously monotonously. He was seriously an emotionless wreck. It was like talking to a wall, except it speaks. Maybe they taught that in slave-101. Who the hell knows, but it irked me. Although, he did smile when I touched him, however small it was.

I brought a hand up and slid a thumb gently from his shoulder to his forearm. He faintly shivered and I couldn't help but wonder why. He couldn't be cold. "You're warm." He breathed.

Without thinking, just reacting, I stepped forward, sliding my hand from his arm to his hip and then to his lower back. I kept moving until my chest was flat against his. He was shorter than me; the top of his head, excluding his hair came level with my lips. If you asked me I'd say his height was perfect.

His hair brushed the side of my cheek and I didn't bother to try and fight the urge to touch it. With one hand on his back I brought the other to his hair, diving my fingers into it. Silk didn't even begin to describe the feeling.

I pressed myself harder into him and my breath hitched as I felt the friction of his hip against my groin. My cock eagerly responded and I found that I was disturbingly horny for this entirely weird situation.

Finding the perfect angle I pressed my thigh between the leech's legs. I was pleasantly pleased to find him in the same state. My hand dropped to the back of his neck and his head dipped to rest on my shoulder.

A cool hand clung to my side – that little touch sending what felt like fireworks through my body.

"I can feel your heartbeat through my shirt." The vampire's icy-cool breath tickled my neck as he spoke; it felt fucking good, but it also woke me the hell up. I was turned on and reacting the way I was because I wanted to fuck, but for the leech I was like a big juicy stake rubbing on him. To say I was mortified would be an understatement.

I pushed him away, but not roughly. Something that only added to the whole lot of confusion currently wracking my brain. "Fuck." I groaned at the uncomfortable situation.

The leech swallowed as he looked around the room nervously. "I would not have bitten you, no matter how much I wanted to." For a vampire, that sentence was actually sweet, although I hated that I took it as such.

"That's not it. I'm falling for it – the leech thing. You're built to attract prey, and here I am, a wolf and I'm practically throwing myself at you." I chuckled even though I felt hitting myself for admitting that shit, "You're to beautiful for my own good."

That slight smile returned to his flawless face as he raised a hand, hovering it beside my bicep. "Can I?" I nodded, and just like I had the back of his thumb pressed lightly into my copper skin, sliding down to my forearm, and leaving a trail of goose bumps behind it. "I fear that my beauty is nothing compared to your own."

I smiled at him sadly, lifting my own hand and caressing his cheek. He didn't fail to lean into my touch. "You're a good liar, leech - way to good." I knew then he meant all sorts of trouble for me… all fucking sorts.

"My prince?" I snapped my hand away from the vampire. "You called for me?" I turned to see Samuel, if he saw anything he acted like he didn't.

"Yes, where's Jasper, though?"

"He left."

My brows furrowed. "What do you mean he left?"

"He just left, your highness." I knew Jasper had a stick up his ass, but how could he just leave me, especially in the paws of bunch of floundering mutts and one cold pair of hands belonging to a hungry newborn? Had he gone completely mad? I'd already sent Emmett away. I have to have at least one personal guard! They're my eyes and ears so I don't have to give a shit!

"Well, then, I suppose he'll be dealt with accordingly later." I clapped my hands together and gave Samuel a wide smile. "On to more pressing matters - know why you're here?"

He looked between the leech and I. "I, uhh-"

"'Uh', is not an answer, Sam." I took a step towards him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I can call you Sam, right? We're buddies."

Samuel only nodded with a confounded look on his face. It was funny, really, or at least I thought so. My leech didn't seem very amused, and neither did Sam for that matter. "Good, I'm glad you agree - great actually, because seeing as we are such good friends, best friends one might say, I figured I could ask you for a favor."

He again nodded. "Anything for the prince."

"You mean anything for a friend, Sam. Because we _are_ friends, aren't we?"

His eyes widened, though much like the leech he kept them anywhere but my face. "Sure." He cautiously said.

"Wonderful!" I gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze. "So, I have this problem. You see, my leech here, he's absolutely famished. I'd feed him myself, except I'm the prince and as such I would never and could never sink myself to that sort of abominable level."

"So, you want me to feed him?" Sammy did not sound happy about this at all.

"My, you do catch on fast, don't you?" I patted him on the back and took a step away from him. "So, what do you say, are you up for it?"

"My daughter…" He mumbled.

"Nobodies dying." I added.

For the third time he nodded. "If it's what my prince wishes of me than who am I to deny his request?" Ah, the sweet smell of loyalty and complete and utter submission. It does wonders for the ego, I must admit.

I brought my eyes to my leech. His white teeth nipping at his bottom lip, his eyes as black as night and his pale skin as white as the freshest snow on the tips of mountaintops. He really was a sight to behold, even in such a hungry state. "Leech, where will you be feeding from? Wrist or neck, pick one."

"If it is meant to please him, then his neck. Otherwise, I would choose his wrist."

I lifted a brow. "Please him?" I curiously questioned.

"Feeding can be quite pleasurable for both parties when done properly."

I smiled, maybe a little mischievously, but it was still a smile. "How about that, Sam? Want to feel good?"

He swallowed. "I think the wrist would suite just fine, your highness."

"The neck it is!" I exclaimed. I couldn't wait to see this. Sadly, Sammy looked slightly horrified, while the leech stood there looking nothing but hungry and neutral. "Well, go on. The both of you."

The leech moved passed me and continued forward until he met a stiff Sam. He pressed a palm to the wolf's chest, pushing him backwards until his back hit the wall.

The vampire leaned into him, placing his nose by the Sam's ear. "I think you are curious and that will help you a long way. This will not hurt unless you think it will, and I will not take your life, nor will I let my venom enter your bloodstream. You have nothing to fear. Repeat that to yourself." He pressed his rosy lips to the skin behind the wolf's ear. He nipped Samuel's rusted skin, running his teeth along the curve of his neck until he found a perfect vein with his tongue. "Forget that I'm male. Forget that I'm a vampire. Let your mind go blank and just feel. You must only feel."

The leech pressed his snowy hands underneath the wolf's shirt, gliding his hands along his abs and chest. Slowly, the leech latched a finger to hem of the shirt and brought it up and eventually over the guard's head. When I thought of feeding, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind. Although, I had to admit I wasn't minding the view so far.

When the shirt hit the floor the leech pressed his hips into the wolf's while sliding a hand up and over a pert nipple while another combed it's way through Samuel's neatly cropped hair.

There was no sound in the room except for Samuel's heavy breathing, his pounding heart and the friction where their waists met. I was terribly aroused myself, but no more so when a satisfied groan left the wolf's lips as the vampire sunk his teeth into the flesh of his neck. I was beginning to feel like I should have at least considered being on the lunch menu.

The leech's eyes fluttered closed as his throat began to bob with each swallow, his hips seemingly working in time with each sip. Samuel's hands reached up and clung to the loose fabric of the hoodie. Gradually, one of the wolf's hands slipped under the grey sweater to slide up the leech's bare back.

Honestly… honestly, I wanted to fucking punch the guard for thinking he could touch my property like that – the only thing stopping me? The quiet, but delectable moans the leech started to make.

I'd never felt more like pervert as I watched them. Samuel's russet chest, just a hint of the leech's milky back... Their noises mixed. Lips on skin. Teeth in flesh. Hands in hair. Arousal pungent. Good fucking god!

I wanted so badly to release myself from my pants and place a warm fist around my dick, only in the effort to get myself off. I was painfully hard and my middle half begged for some sort of semblance of touch. Yet, here I was, the prince, standing in a room alone except for a newborn feeding on a royal guard. I really don't think I should be this horny. I don't think that's a normal reaction at all.

The leech's hand in Samuel's hair slid down his body, seemingly just touching him for the sake of touching him - the other hand holding his neck firmly in place.

The wolf was nothing but a puddle of mush in the vampire's grasp and I wondered if this would have been me if I had let things progress, even though the leech asserted he wouldn't bite. I also wondered if it would have been a bad thing if it had happened. Didn't look very bad.

"I'm…" Samuel groaned, his eyes squeezing shut. "I'm going to…" No fucking way!

The leech pushed himself harder against the wolf, his gulps becoming more frantic. The guard's breaths were shallow and unsteady while his heart banged against his chest. A bead of sweat gathered at his temple. "I'm-gonna-fucking-come!" He cried, his back arching off the wall and his hips pressing eagerly against _my_ leech's.

I watched as the wolf's face contorted in absolute bliss, while his knees buckled and his breath came out in thick ragged pants. I felt dirty and hot watching this, but I couldn't make myself look or walk away. I had never seen another wolf orgasm, well, not without him being above or below me. At a distance there was something so sensual about it. I'd almost call it beautiful.

Opening his eyes the leech ripped his lips away from Samuel's neck and quickly replaced it with the palm of his hand – a kind gesture to stop the loss of any more blood. The guard limply slipped to the floor, my vampire helping him along the way, his hand still firmly in place.

The leech licked his lips getting any leftovers, while a slight grin emerged. "There, that was not so bad, was it?" He asked.

Samuel flushed. "There wasn't any pain."

"Clearly." I scoffed. "You jizzed in your damn pants!" The vampire's now fiery red eyes flicked to me. He didn't look above my chest but the reprimanding look on his face was there. I suppose I was being a bit of a buzz kill. Whatever, there was no way I was letting that happen again anyway. The wrist, always the wrist. I didn't want mutts, or anybody for that matter getting off to my leech, especially if I couldn't.

"Well," Samuel chuckled with brightening cheeks, "like this couldn't get anymore awkward."

_My _leech smiled at him, it was a sweet smile, a nice and friendly smile. He hadn't given _me_ one of those. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. I know I should have warned you exactly what I meant by pleasurable, however, I felt it safe to assume you would have made an excuse not to then. The wrist would have been terribly painful. I've heard it's like getting your life ripped out through your arm." My leech took his hand from the guard's neck, the bite looking like it was nearly healed, and brushed the back of that snowy hand over the wolf's rosy cheek. "I would say a bit of blush is better than writhing on the floor in agony any day." Yeah, uh, fuck this shit! I couldn't be sure, but I wasn't blind or stupid. My leech was fucking flirting with the mutt!

I stalked forward and roughly grabbed the vampire by the back of the hoodie and yanked him to his feet. "Now that you're finished, keep your hands to your goddamn self." I glared down at Samuel, "As for you… You're a fucking disgrace. What kind of wolf are you? Such a faggot!"

For the very first time I actually hated myself a little for something I'd said. Seriously, what kind of self-deprecating half-homo was I? It's one thing for me to throw around 'mutt', but it's completely different to use that six-letter word that starts with and F and ends with a T. Did I subconsciously dislike myself for liking cock or was it purely to hurt Samuel who I knew to be hetero? Was I mad that _my_ leech manipulated _his_ body against him to get _him_ off?

Meh, in the end I didn't care enough to figure it out. I tugged on _my _leech's sleeve just as he wiped his hand on Emmett's pants, staining it with Samuel's blood. I smirked at that. He'd be pissed. It'd give me a laugh. "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here. I want to go home."

* * *

><p><em>I didn't originally plan for the feeding to go quite like that... it kind of just happened. Sorry Sam! <em>

_Do you think he minded?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Point of View: Jacob_

He's a vampire. I own that vampire. I own that mother-fucking vampire… I had to keep telling myself that as I sat across from the leech in this god-forsaken limo. My eyes wouldn't stay on anything but him. They love him. My eyes loved him and I don't blame them one bit.

All I could do was sit here on the squeaky leather seats with my hands in my pockets covering my obvious raging hard on. I guess the important thing to remember is that I still have my dignity - oh wait, _no I fucking don't_!

I not only gave the leech my hoodie right off my back in front of Jasper, but I rolled up his sleeves, zipped his zipper, and practically molested him, all in a span of about five minutes. I'm going to hell in hand basket – a bright pink, glittery, glow in the dark hand basket.

I am terrible perverted person. All my mind will think about is sex. Sex with the – _my_ leech. I wanted to fuck him and I wanted to fuck him hard. There's just no denying that. If he were anybody else, _anybody_, I'd be on him in a second. Screw the whole 'it-has-to-have-a-heart-beat-to-be-fuckable' thing. That shit just ain't true anymore!

I wish I sat by him. I wanted to be sitting by him. I was miserable over here on my side.

You know what, I'm going bat-shit insane. I'd known my leech for what, an hour, not even, and here I was craving every-fucking-thing about him. I say everything because I have a million and one questions I want to ask him. Questions about him. All about him. I think I want to get to _know_ him. The thought alone makes my stomach churn.

I desperately wanted, no, needed this car to crash and kill us all. I couldn't do this, it was all to intense. I've thought guys were hot, and I've thought chicks were hot too, but never like this. I've never wanted to _ask_ them anything, ever. Period.

"Jacob?" There it was, his sweet sensual voice saying _my _name. I should want to kill him for it, but do I? No, I kinda want to cuddle. _See! _Bat-shit insane I tell you.

"What?" I grunted.

"May I open the window?"

I blinked a few times realizing I still hadn't taken my eyes off him, my hands were still in my pockets and there I was, breathing kind of heavy. Christ on cross I'm such a creep! So much so I was making myself uncomfortable, I can't imagine how he feels. _He feels?_

I ripped my eyes off him to glance out of the tinted window. "Why? It's pissing rain out there." Then I thought about it for a second. Did I smell bad? Was that it? Did I smell like dirty old dog to him? _Did I?_ Why won't he even _look_ at me?

My leech smiled as he brought his eyes to my chest. "You smell perfectly fine." He chuckled. "I've just never felt the rain before." My brows knitted together and I skeptically gazed at my leech… and then it all turned to mortification. I had said that out loud? Dear god, why?

"Yeah, fuck, whatever…" I said.

He nodded in appreciation. "Thank you."

I watched as his fingers fiddled with the buttons, my embarrassment slipping away. I had to laugh, it was to cute. He pressed just about each button but the right one, every action startling him more than the previous.

With a slight puff of breath he seemingly gave up. Although, I was pleasantly surprised when he brought his eyes back to me and gave me quite the cheeky grin. "Well, are you going to keep laughing at me or help me?"

"Here," I laughed leaning forward, pulling a hand from my pocket to tap on two buttons, "This one up, and this one down." As I slid my hand away his fingers lightly brushed over mine – I'd almost swear he did it on purpose. Not that I minded. Not at all actually.

However, I pretended like I didn't notice and it damn well made my dick explode in pure ravenous anger as I did so. I could picture it so vividly. Him naked. Me naked. Him bent over that seat, his cheek pressing into the tinted glass – me behind him, hard, tip dripping, cock aching.

The buzz of the window rolling down tore me from my deviant, but sexy thoughts. My leech scrunched up his sleeve and stuck his pale hand out the window. As soon as he did his eyes brightened and a genuine smile broke out onto his lips. That's when I remembered what he just said: he'd never felt the rain before. Really?

I watched as raindrops the size of peas splattered his skin while he bobbed his hand in the wind. I remember doing that as a kid, except Jasper was right there saying not to do it, that it was dangerous, and that one day we were going to hit something and it was going to rip my arm right off. Fucking Jasper.

Speaking of Jasper, he really did leave, which left me here alone with my newborn. I think he was trying to get me killed or something. Sure, yeah, I could have brought some royal guards in here, and, you know, they could kill me themselves too. I may be the prince but I often get the feeling I'm not everybody's most favorite. Go figure.

Honestly though, my leech does not look like the fighting sort. I think I could take him blindfolded with my arms tied behind my back. I really didn't get the feeling I needed to worry about him. He just seems so… compliant.

Oh, yes. The rain thing. Questions. I had a question. "Emmett mentioned something. He called you a lab rat."

"Yes." He nodded while pulling his hand back into the car and rolling up the window. "He did."

"I don't really know anything about those facilities." Yes, Jakie, just shout to the world your ignorance. "Were you born in one, like, as a human?"

He nodded again. "I was."

"And you lived there until…"

"Today."

"Shit." I sighed. "Were your parents there?" Why was I asking this? Did I care? Ehhh, I'd say I'm interested. Care? Hell no.

"I do not have parents." He mechanically responded. I hated when he did that. _But_, did I care? Nope.

"Everybody has parents." Whether they wanted them or not.

"I was conceived in a pertri dish using a harvested egg and donated sperm. My life was thoroughly premeditated. However, I don't know the logistics of it all; though, I suspect thousands were screened. Later, I was put into a surrogate who gave birth to me. She was paid well and went on her way. I do not have parents." Well that sound awfully unromantic.

"When you say 'harvested egg'…"

"Oh, the woman was deceased when her eggs were removed. She didn't need them." No, I suppose not.

Blah, blah, blah, his life must have been crap, but, "I don't get it." I said. "Why would they invest 17 years in a human and turn him into a vampire just to sell him? It doesn't make any fucking sense."

"Oh!" He smiled. It wasn't a friendly one. I couldn't quite place it. "From day one I was meant to become a vampire, although, the intention was for me to have some kind of astonishing power. As it turns out, I don't have one at all. They contemplated just destroying me, but someone over there thought I could be profitable at an auction." I inwardly shuddered at the thought of destroying something so beautiful.

"They weren't wrong." I mused.

"Yes. So, they lied. The auctioneer lied. I was never meant to be a slave." He paused for a second, nibbling his bottom lip. "But… I would much rather be here with you then be whatever they wanted me to be." Remember when I said he was a good liar? Well he's doing it again. I think he'd much rather be anywhere but here. Hell, I wouldn't want to be owned by me. I'm an asshole.

The conversation dwindled and we fell into a comfortable silence, or so it was for me. He watched the world outside the window go by and I just watched him. I watched as his fiery eyes would brighten or squint as he looked at things. I watched as the corners of his lips would rise or fall depending if he liked what he saw. I watched like I never wanted not to.

"How about Edward?" I randomly blurted.

"Hmm?" His eyes slowly turned to me from the outside. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"For your name. I've been thinking about it. It's an old English name." I looked around the limo, contemplating if I should explain it. Oh, what the hell. "The beginning of the name 'ead', for 'Ed' loosely means happy or prosperous. I mean, you're kind of like that, aren't you? You look so fucking happy looking at the world out there, and now, with me, you can have whatever the hell you want. So, you're pretty damn prosperous if you ask me. Then 'weard', you know, for 'ward' means guard. You're not a guard and won't ever be in the literal term, but if you think of the definition 'to protect, watch over, keep safe', you seem like the type. The caring type."

I huffed, blowing some stray hairs out of my face. "Tell me I'm not making a complete moron of myself."

"No. I-" A huge, bright and beautiful smile settled on _my_ leech's face. "I didn't think you would put that much thought into it."

"I didn't mean to." I mumbled.

"Jacob," Yes, my name, it's like an orgasm to my ears. "It's really sweet of you." Uh, _what_? Sweet of me? I'm not sweet! I'm a dick! I _like _being a dick! Though, he is smiling at me, thanking me… not in so many words but it's there. I do like it when he smiles.

I nodded, grinning, probably much like a little schoolgirl. Kill me. "So, you like it then?"

"Like it?" He said. "I love it!"

I let out a jangle of nervous laughter. Who the _hell am I_ and where did the prince go? "Edward it is then. You can pick a middle name for yourself if you want." If he wants, just if wants. I mean why the hell not, I already offered to buy him whatever the fuck his blackened heart desires! I may as well just hand my soul over on silver fucking platter and let him have his way with it. Which one of us is the slave again?

"I have always been partial to Anthony. It's silly, but it's, well, it's the man's name who donated his sperm. I share his DNA."

"You mean your father." I said.

His smiled faded. "I don't like that word. Not for him." I nodded, not because I understood, but because I didn't know what else to do.

"Edward Anthony, it has a hell of a ring to it. Much better than 1409." His face had fallen sullen and I hadn't a clue what to do with that. I shouldn't even have to put up with it. I'm the prince after all, so I'm a pretty big deal.

I was just about to yell at him to wipe that look off his face when he spoke. "This is so weird. I do not mean to offend, but I haven't a better word for it. I imagine it's strange for you, too. I am going to be your personal slave, am I correct in thinking that?" I nodded in agreement. "I will be good I promise. I just, I hope it can be like this, us talking. Of course I would not dare in front of others. I know my place well. I guess, well, what I'm trying to say is that I would love nothing more than to know you."

"Know me?" I questioned.

"I want to be your friend. At least behind closed doors." I stared at him blankly. Friends? We can't be friends! Impossible. A prince and his slave, friends? Laughable! "I'm being completely ludicrous for propositioning you like this aren't I?"

"Yes, completely." This was all wrong, so fucking wrong. This situation was, well, the word the leech had used – the situation was fucking ludicrous and then some.

I should be screaming at him! I should be feeling like I want to push him out of this moving vehicle and then right after want to order the driver to run over him, not once, not twice, but three fucking times!

I didn't feel any of that. Not one little ounce. I had wanted to yell at him seconds earlier, but it's gone. All fucking gone. If anything I wanted to reach out to him, to take his hand, reassure him. I wanted to tell him that anything he ever wanted he could have.

I think at this point I wanted to leap out of the car myself and have the driver squash me instead. I was breaking; seriously, my walls were crumbling, and fucking how? A few minutes with a leech? _A fucking leech!_ That's what broke the prince?

I genuinely wanted to be nice to him. I literally felt no need to be rude. Why though, _why_? What is _so_ goddamn different about him? He's pretty? So the fuck what?

He's a slave! I can't be having these – what are they? Thoughts? Feelings? Whatever they are they can't be!

I sent that 14-year-old little shit of a wolf to purgatory without a second thought; yet, here I am, wanting to ask this leech how his fucking day went! What the fucking hell?

I felt jittery, shaky, clammy – I'm going be sick… I slammed down the button for the intercom. "Pull the fuck over!" I hollered, then instantly placed a palm over my mouth. The limousine instantly swerved to side of the road with me jumping out before it had even stopped.

My stomach heaved causing me to lean forward and grab at my abdomen. Nothing but bile splashed into the grass at the side of the forested highway, and soon after I was left only dry heaving and gasping for air. A line of black cars had pulled up behind us. The guards. Oh, just fuck off…

Before I had time to even say the word my leech was handing me a bottle of water. I snapped the cap open, pressed it eagerly to my lips and sucked in a mouth full. Swishing it around, I spat it out into my pile of sick. I placed the bottle back to my lips, taking a few light sips.

"Good fucking lord…" I groaned. I turned to look at my leech and was suddenly pissed when I saw concern etched on gorgeous features. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I hissed.

His red eyes widened. "I know. Sorry. I was way out of line, your highness."

I looked around to see guards stepping out of the vehicles. I didn't much care. "Oh, so no more Jacob now, huh? Well that lasted a long fucking time. Got bored of it already, yeah?" I took few steps towards the limo as my leech shook his head, eyeing the guards approaching us. He didn't know how to act around them. I didn't give a goddamn fuck.

"I'm sorry." He breathed.

I placed the water on top of the limo. "Fuck you and fuck your sorry! Nobody means that shit! Look at what you do to me anyway - you make me fucking sick!"

"I… I don't know what to say." I couldn't do this. I didn't want this. I didn't want him. I couldn't want him.

"Get out of here!" I screamed, rage surely contorting my face.

The leech stumbled back as if my words had pushed him. "Excuse me?"

"You fucking heard me!" I lunged forward shoving my hands into his chest, shoving him backwards. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"But, your highness, where will I go?" Was he retarded? Did he not get it?

"I don't care! I don't fucking want you!" I hollered in his face while I shoved him again, knocking him into the tall grass and onto his back.

"But-" He murmured from the ground.

"But nothing! Don't you see? You're fucking free! You're free! Fuck off!" I turned to leave, yet the most pitiful thing happened. As I stepped forward I tumbled to my knees. An untied lace was stuck under my boot as I began walking and had pulled me off balance.

Shame and embarrassment and longing for the fucking leech to make things better caused me to explode. I slammed my fists into the grass, just shrieking like I was a madman. I was angry, no, I was furious! Furious that I liked my goddamn leech!

I didn't like anybody, ever. None of this made sense. I wanted to turn it off, but the more I tried the harder it got.

I yanked my head up from the grass to see all the guards staring at the scene I was causing. "Stop your fucking looking!" I yelled. "Get back in the goddamn cars. Fucking useless mutts!" Their backs turned and I shrank into the grass.

This was awful. I was a fucking disgrace. Now more than ever I wished that Jasper had thrown me of that god-awful golden balcony.

A cool hand pressed into my back. "Jacob?"

"So, we're back to that now, huh?"

"How about we get you into the car?" The leech said ignoring my previous statement.

"Oh, what the fuck?" I sighed, clenching the grass in my hands. "Why are you doing this?"

Edward started rubbing a slow soothing circle over my upper back. "What kind of vampire would I be if I just took off leaving the prince in the dirt in a state such as this?"

"A smart one." I grunted.

"Perhaps." He chuckled a little while pulling back some of my hair that covered my angry face. The gesture felt so good, but it also felt intimate. I've had guys and girls alike try to play with my hair. I'd always smacked their hands away. I didn't like being touched like that. But, of course with him it'd feel different.

"Seriously," I looked up at him, his eyes never meeting mine. "If you want to leave I won't stop you."

He shook his head. "I do not know the first thing about being free."

"Whatever. You'll learn. It's easy."

He gave me a small caring smile. "Easy isn't all it's cracked up to be." Edward hooked an arm under mine. "Come on."

I let him help me to my feet – completely devoid of all pride. Well, I officially just had my first public meltdown. I think it was years coming anyway.

Edward guided me to the car, the door was still open and I went in with him following with my water bottle in hand. He closed the door behind him and I pressed the intercom button, telling the driver to get a move on.

I sat stiffly on the leather seat as my leech sat beside me instead of across. "Dare I ask what that was all about?" He placed a cold hand on my knee. I stared at it. I wanted nothing more than to place my own on top. I didn't. I wanted to, but didn't.

"Can I be honest with you?"

He smiled. "You are the prince, I can't very well say no, can I?" I guess he had a point.

"But can I trust you?" Worst question ever. He could lie and he would.

His hand gave my knee a little squeeze. "With anything."

"I don't want to ever hear this repeated."

He shook his head. "I have no one to tell."

"You're about meet a palace full of pricks who'd jump at the chance of hearing any sort of gossip about me."

"You are the master, I am the slave. I am loyal to no one but you. What I see and hear, that is between you and I only." I had to admit, he seemed sincere, but that might just be because I really want him to be.

"Look," I said, "it's you. You're doing this to me. You're driving me nuts. I want you so fucking badly that I don't want you at all."

Edward's chocolately brows pinched together. "I am afraid I'm not following." He moved to take his hand away, though my own stopped him and I clenched my fingers around his.

"I'm a wolf, I should automatically hate you for what you are, but fucking Christ, Edward, you're so damn beautiful! Ever since I saw you on the stage I felt something. I could really fucking like you."

He blinked and nodded. "And you don't like anybody."

"Exactly." I sighed.

"When you say you want me. You mean…" God, with him being locked in a dingy lab for 17 years would he understand my sexual attraction to him? I couldn't bring myself to mention it. Although, it's not like I've been subtle…

"Like a friend. I want you as a friend." He smiled so damn brightly at my words that I couldn't hold back my own. Here I come Hell, keep a watch out for that pimped out hand basket.

* * *

><p><em>Annnd? Your thoughts?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_I love love love you guys! Seriously, your reviews are what keep me posting nearly every day! You have no idea how much I appreciate each and every one of you!_

**Iamatwihardwhore:** Edward is just developing his powers. He's not quite sure what's going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_Point of View: Edward_

I felt tremendously guilty and painfully remorseful, even if it was only the prince I had played. Did I really have the desire to be his friend? Not in this lifetime. However, measures needed to be taken to ensure my own safety.

I admit I pressed with Samuel. The prince is a jealous prince, and that was what I needed to know. So far I had learnt two very valuable things about the prince. One: He's daft. Two: He's weak, especially for that of flesh. Both things I could use extremely well to my advantage. I may only be a slave, but I am _not_ a dolt and have never been.

Initially, before I had met him, I thought it would be impossible to break through his barriers, however, not even 24 hours with the wolf and I could play him like a fiddle. He's a tough dog, or so he'd like you to believe, yet I did not even need to speak to have him taking off his coat and rolling up my sleeves for me.

The prince had me call him by his first name, that in and of itself is monumental. That means out of everybody else he views me differently. In his eyes I am not a threat. The poor mutt is _so _wrong.

Submission, though I dislike it, is key. He's the prince, he thrives on power, also, he's an alpha of a pack – aggression and dominance is in his blood. I am willing to presume that I am not just a vampire to him, but his object. He owns me, therefore I am his.

He is not difficult to read, rather quite easy. In a way he's simplistic in quite the animalistic way. Everything he does is reflexive; he's reacting. That's all he does: React. He's hardly considers the consequence because he doesn't need to – he doesn't know consequence, so, everything he does is instinctive.

Basically, he's an untamed, untrained animal that desperately needs discipline. He will keep lashing out, because he can. The farther he is aloud to take it the farther he will go. He will not stop, that is, unless someone stops him. That will not be me.

I can keep myself safe; I can guarantee that. My struggle will to be to sit back and watch him harm others, like that little wolf they call Seth. Can I do it? I had better.

There _is_ that little something in him. It shines dully over the darkness that is him. Take my new name for instance. _Edward_… I truly loved it. That was kind of him and genuinely so. I would have to be completely devoid of conscious thought to not realize that there is a man lurking inside him somewhere. I wished to cling to that kindness, to pretend that's who he really is. I suppose that is why my misleading the prince felt wrong.

I had spoken such risky words – asking the prince for friendship… I felt absolutely insane at the time! I had crossed boundaries, dangerous boundaries, though it had paid off and I was able to witness just how weak the prince really is. Even I could not have predicted that outburst on the side of road.

I really had to fight with myself. I wished to run like the prince had idly demanded, but I knew, eventually they, whoever they may be, would come in search of me and they _would_ find me.

I am a million dollar investment. I suspect somewhere down the line the prince will attempt to get his money's worth from me. Direly impossible, but he'll try. I just do not want him to be angry when that happens, which is exactly why I did not run - safer not to.

The prince thinks he likes me and that's a milestone in it's own right, however I realize it's very important that he think that I like him too. While in actuality I can't stand the wolf. He is exactly how I thought him to be. I am not entirely sure if he has any good qualities, in fact I would not doubt if he was completely bereft of any.

He has verbalized quite clearly his adoration for my 'beauty'. I have to remind myself that he is not kind to me because he is kind at heart; he is kind because he likes what he see's. I see the way he looks at me. I know what I felt when he pressed himself against me back at the auditorium.

Admittedly, I had the same physical reaction. I will not deny that he is a sight to behold. He's quite dazzling in his own right, but I know so much better than to let that sway my thoughts on him. As pleasant as his looks may be, the prince himself is not.

I know this well, because at this very moment as we stand in the entrance of the palace he's yelling at Jasper. I imagine it must be exhausting to be so enraged all the time.

I ignored the Prince's shrieking and took the time to observe my surroundings. The creamy marble floors were shined to perfection, while straight ahead two beige leather couches sat in front of each other with a wooden table between them. An array of colorful wild flowers rested in a dark vase on top of the table. Beyond the couches, of which I presumed nobody had ever sat upon was an enormous window facing the lively ocean.

To my left and right two grand staircases swooped around the room only to eventually meet in the middle where a large chandelier hung impressively. The railings of the stairs were detailed and black, and to my eyes, for railings, they were beautiful. I was nearly excited for the time when I would be able to use the stairs. I wanted to brush my fingers along the black. I needed to know if they felt as welcoming as they looked.

Surprisingly, the whole place had this warm feeling to it. It wasn't so big it felt empty. It was not dark like I expected. Rich cream walls, dimly lit lights, with the presence of the ocean made this place feel inviting, homey even. Although, I knew not to get to comfortable – there was a king lurking around here somewhere.

"Have you completely lost your mind, Jasper?" The prince hollered. "You left me completely unprotected!"

"My prince, you had over 100 of the royal guard with you." Jasper calmly stated.

"Any of which could have fucking killed me while my back was turned! Mutiny could have struck!"

"In the case of the latter we would have both been killed."

"Keyword:_ both!_ What if my newborn tried to kill me, huh? He could have, you know?" The prince glanced at me. "Right?"

I figured it was best to indulge him. I nodded. "I certainly could have, your highness."

"See!" The prince screeched. I do not doubt that if it were possible my ears would be bleeding. How such a big man could make that noise I shall never know.

"But he didn't, your highness." Jasper sighed. He seemed rather fed up.

"Jasper!" The prince hissed. "You're missing the fucking point!"

The vampire's brows furrowed. "No, my prince. You are." The prince froze at the words spoken, except for his jaw that kept clenching and unclenching.

"Everybody out." There wasn't any hint of emotion in the prince's voice. Not even anger. With hardly a sound the guards that stood in doorways and behind us filtered out of the room.

"You aren't yourself today." The prince said this lowly, so lowly that I thought I might be hearing things.

"I know." The vampire responded.

"Jasper," The prince sighed, "I can't let you get away with this. You left your fucking post for christ sake! What kind of message would I be sending if I did?"

"I'm not asking to go unpunished."

The prince nodded. "Good, that's good, but you are going to have to go to purgatory. At least for a day or two."

"I completely understand." The vampire quickly turned himself around and headed off in the opposite direction.

Suddenly, the prince's brows pinched together and you could practically see the wheels turning inside his head. "Hey!" The prince shrieked. Jasper halted in his spot. The prince stalked to him – I followed. "Don't you dare play me for stupid, Jasper."

The vampire's wide eyes became wider. "I would never, my prince."

"Uh huh, sure. You planned this, asshole. Purgatory is exactly where you want to be. Why? That runt? What's he to you?" Images, hundreds of images assaulted my mind. All of which were of the little wolf Seth. Many of him smiling and laughing, plenty with him sitting on the stairs in this particular room, his eyes looking up as if he were looking at someone ahead of him. A few with him on his knees scrubbing the floor, still smiling – always smiling. Whoever he was looking at he cared for. You could just tell, his eyes screamed it.

Jasper's head fell and his shoulder's deflated. "Seth cleans the floors by your room at night when I'm guarding. We've exchanged words plenty of times. He's a good wolf, a foolish wolf, but good nonetheless."

The prince seemed to be listening and he didn't _look_ angry, although that really meant nothing. "Go on." The prince_ seemed_ to insist.

"I can't say why he said what he did to you. I understand that he was out of line, but does such an offense really warrant purgatory? He's a brittle boy, innocent in every way. I worry he will not leave the prison the same way, or at all."

"Hmm." The prince hummed, tapping his fingers where his they met his pants. "So, you care for the wolf?"

"He has grown on me, your highness."

"You care enough to sacrifice yourself to be there with him?"

"Yes."

"To protect him?"

"Yes."

The prince's tapping finger's turned to a fist. "Why the hell do you care for me so fucking little, Jasper? Have I not been good to you?"

"Excuse me?" The vampire visibly stiffened.

"Well, were you not willing to sacrifice your own _prince_ for nothing but a _floor pig_?"

"Oh, your highness, I did not view in such a way. All I wanted was to be sent there so I could be with him."

"All _you_ wanted! What about what _I _wanted? Did you ever even think of _me_, Jasper?" The prince's temper was quite obviously rising and I found myself thankful I was not on the receiving end.

"Goddamn it…" The vampire huffed. "This has nothing, and I mean nothing to do with you. I can feel him down there, your highness. It hurts, it hurts so bad – he's in pain! He's terrified; I'm petrified. I _cannot _do this!" I had clearly been correct in my assumption that he's an empath. I did not know what the wolf was to him, but I felt awfully sorry for the both of them. Not that that would do them any good.

"As it should fucking be!" The prince hollered, his voice thick and full of authority.

"He's only 14…"

"You've tried that argument already." The prince sighed in such a way that it conveyed the message that the conversation was exceedingly boring and a waste of his time.

"Just for a second try to imagine if it were Ryan." Ryan? Who is Ryan? Part of the prince's pack maybe?

"You will _not _speak that name to me!" The prince was now furious beyond words. Whoever Ryan may be, Jasper had hit a tender area.

"Seriously, my prince, picture him at the age of 14 and all alone down there."

"I will not!" The prince snarled.

The vampire exhaled. "You won't or you can't?"

"I'd never allow that to happen to him and you know that."

"Yes." Jasper agreed. "Why?"

"He'll always be a pupp-" The prince stopped mid-speech, his eyes blinking while his angry demeanor fell blank, "to me…"

I do not know why but the prince looked to me. I tried to gather words but all my brain focused on was Ryan – who _is_ Ryan? I touched my fingertips to the prince's elbow. It was meant to comfort, not that I wanted to comfort him. The prince gave me a ghost of smile and I let my hand fall back to my side.

"Emmett signed him it, you'll need him to sign the runt out."

"Really?" The vampire deadpanned.

"Yes, but, Jasper, does your _wife_ know about this?"

He shook his head. "It's not like that."

"Keep it that way."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I couldn't let everything be smooth sailing between Edward and Jake... Sorry D:<em>

_But, who do you think Ryan is?_


	8. Chapter 8

Nobody got Ryan right; although, one of you were close. Keep on guessing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

Well, I really wasn't one to admit when I'd been wrong and I didn't necessarily do that, but I did let the runt go. I must say, it felt fucking awful. I should have kept him locked up; that _is_ what he deserved after all, yet I didn't. Let's not get into why.

I had given Edward, my stunning and nearly irresistible leech the grand tour of the palace. Okay, so not really, I showed him how to get to one end to the other. Remember when I said I was lazy? I wasn't fibbing.

We were currently standing outside my bedroom door; my leech looking entirely sexy in my hoodie, while I on the other paw frowned because I could hear my pack inside. I hated when they did that. I swear they rummaged through my things when I wasn't there. I hated when people touched my _things_. I'll give Edward a free pass however – he can touch _anything_ of mine that he wants.

Seriously, one might believe that I am an entirely undersexed teenager. Not true, but I am beginning to feel like one.

You know, I'm a little angry with myself. His friend? I said I wanted to be his friend? Dear god, I'm losing it! What I wanted to say was fuck buddies, minus the buddies. I'd just like to fuck him, plain and simple. Yet, I wouldn't be all together put off by a conversation afterwards. Definitely doable – both him and that conversation.

Okay, so yeah, I may or may not have had a huge fucking meltdown in front of my leech, well, and plenty others too, but if anything it brought us closer as master and slave. I think. I'm thoroughly making excuses now. Whatever, he probably thinks I'm some crazy ass, hot tempered, fucked up wolf – can't blame him, I kind of am. I really can't deny that after today.

I mean, lets retrace my steps… I went to an auction, yelled at some pup, yelled at some guard, wrote some cheesy-ass letter to said guards daughter, told said guard off, fell in lust with a vampire, bought said vampire for the meager amount of a million fucking dollars, met the fuck-hot vampire while yelling some more and scrapping with Emmett, sent a puppy to purgatory, stole Emmett's pants, gave away my hoodie, molested my vampire, lost Jasper, fed previous guard to my vampire, watched guard come in his pants, totally got off on watching said guard come is pants, had an actual conversation with my vampire, angrily tried to get rid of my vampire, had a complete public meltdown, got rescued by my vampire, asked my vampire slave to be my vampire slave friend, let the goddamn puppy out of purgatory while completely letting Jasper off the hook for fucking off, and just to top it all off I did most of this with a dick so stiff I was beginning to think I had a gimpy third leg. Need I say more?

Voices rose from my bedroom and I thought it better to quit putting this off and just get the hell in there. As I turned my doorknob I was about to warn Edward not to do or say anything stupid, but quickly concluded that I need not do that.

Upon opening the door a few eyes turned to me. My bed was right in the middle of the room; lifted by a platform, two steps leading to a bed big enough I could comfortably stretch out in wolf form. Thick navy blue and gold drapery hung around it, while a chandelier lighted the dark bedding.

Jared, my beta, and Paul, the one I had to deal with most lounged away on _my_ bed, while Quil and Embry rested their backs against the mattress as they sat on the platform, their blank faces turning to smiles as I entered.

I heard the sound of the TV off in the nook and the sound of Brady's laughter filled the room. "Oh man, I wish life was like a movie!" I heard him call out.

I raised a brow. "Yeah, then it would be over in an hour and a half!" I called back. I heard a gasp of breath and the TV flick off.

Brady bounded over to me, his scruffy hair getting into his eyes the whole way, though it didn't affect the bright smile on his face. I never understood why the younger ones were always so happy to see me. Jared and Paul hadn't even flinched at my entrance, yet here I have three grinning young wolves looking at me… except I was missing one.

I looked to Brady. "Where's Collin?"

He shrugged, brushing away his dark brown hair from his face. "He wasn't at school today."

"Fuck!" Jared growled. My eyes flicked to see him sit up in _my_ bed clenching his mobile with what looked like murderous intent.

"What's the problem?" I huffed. I hated doing this shit.

"Kim dumped me last night." Oh boo-hoo! I never liked the bitch. "She just sent me pictures of her and some _human_ in bed together."

My brows rose and I almost laughed, but I didn't because Paul's snickering pissed me off. "Shut up, Paul!" I snapped. "Pass me the damn phone." Paul shut his trap and Jared tossed me his cell.

I quickly flicked through the pictures. "What a skank..." I mumbled. I opened his contacts. "Glen, right?"

"What?" Jared questioned.

"Her dad's name." He nodded. I smiled, albeit a little maliciously.

"Why?" He asked. I clicked the appropriate buttons, pressed send and tossed the phone back to Jared.

"I just thought _Glen _might like to know what his daughter is up to."

His jaw dropped. "You didn't." Yeah, you do _not_ fuck with _my_ pack! Even if they are a waste of my time…

"I did." I turned around and closed the door behind me, then turned back to walk closer to the bed. Edward stayed put. "You know I hate to say I told you so."

"Liar." Jared chuckled. "You'd love it."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Told ya so." I hopped up on the platform, Embry and Quil moving apart from each other so I could fit between them, except I sat on the bed with Jared on one side of me and Paul on the other. "She propositioned me once."

"She did not." Jared laughed. Thank god he didn't think he loved the slut. I'd hate to have to deal with that.

"She did!" I exclaimed. "She practically begged to blow me. She wanted my cock bad, man." I wasn't lying, the girl's a downright whore.

Jared frowned. "And?" He didn't actually think I'd do it, did he? I mean, yeah, I'm a downright whore too, but not a desperate one.

"Fuck you." I spat. "Like I'd take your sloppy seconds." He smiled at me, ugh, not another one.

"So," Paul piped up, "who's the snowflake?" Six pairs of eyes, including my own looked to view my leech that still stood by Brady. Brady was giving him a big toothy grin, while my leech looked completely unnerved. Cute, he's cute. My leech is so damn cute. Isn't he? His is, I know!

"That's Edward, my leech."

"Another one?" Paul groaned.

"Clearly!" Brady said, holding out his hand to my bloodsucker. Edward looked to me for help.

"Brady," I hissed, "you don't shake hands with a slave, or a vampire."

Brady's lips turned into a tight 'o' and his cheeks tinted. "Whoops." I was usually quite above cutting someone some slack, but Brady genuinely didn't know better. He's young, only 13. Horrible past, you'd never know it. Thank fuck, because I don't want to hear it.

"Whatever." I sighed. "Sit the fuck down and everybody introduce yourself and save me the trouble." Brady came over and sat on the step of the platform.

"Well, I'm Brady Fuller." Blah, blah, blah – boring!

"Tell him a bit about yourself."

"What is the kindergarten?" Paul grumbled.

"No, _Paul_, it isn't. My leech is very curious about you all." I glanced at Edward. "Aren't you?"

At first Edward looked surprised, but he quickly masked that into a neutral expression. "Very much so, your highness." I swear I _heard_ Jared roll his eyes.

"Pfft…" Paul scoffed. "He's just saying that to appease you."

"Maybe you should shut the fuck up or tell him your name and bit about you and appease the hell out of me yourself!" I snapped. Paul stayed quiet.

"I'm Embry Call." Ahh, good pup. He's all right. Super quiet and just how I like it. He's a good height, 6'3'' at least. He's quite slender, not much muscle on him. He has round brown eyes that coordinate with his round face while his dark hair is longer than my own. "I'm 16 and half Makah. Most don't really like it, but the guys don't mind. Do you, your highness?" God, I hated it when the pack did that. Mostly they refrained from referring to me, and that's how I preferred it.

I could clearly see the pup needed some sort recognition. Fuck my life. "Nope, don't care one bit. You're all mutt's to me." He smiled. I needed to stop making them do that.

"I'm the beta, Jared Cameron." He's a playful guy and a complete chick magnet. It drives me up the wall. Seems like every second day someone is dumping someone. Fuck 'em and chuck 'em, Jared, fuck 'em and chuck 'em! He's got nice rounded muscles, he's in perfect shape, and quite the shifter as well. His hair is cropped short, matching Paul's. "I'm 19. I love to hunt – particularly leeches."

"His mom's also a whore, literally, and his dad left when he was 12." Jared's eyes shot to mine. It felt funny, considering I had just spent the day avoiding all eye contact. I guess that was the one good thing about the pack – I could actually look at them properly. "What? If you're going to be a bitch so will I."

"Anyway, I'm Quil Ateara V – the best of the group!" Ha, yeah right. Sweet pup; don't really like him. He's shorter then Embry, but more muscular and has darker skin. He's got a funny looking buzz cut going on. It'll look okay in a week or two, or at least it hopefully will for his sake. "I'm 16, and since we seem to be listing our faults… err…" He looked to me. I actually came up blank. He has a normal family, normal life. He's just _normal_.

"You're frigid as shit and you're gonna die a lonely old virgin." Paul barked. "You can't even look bitches in the eye."

"That's only because he's scared of imprinting." Embry insisted.

"Embry!" Quil cried in obvious embarrassment.

"Why are you scared of it?" Brady questioned, eyes wide with a friendly little smirk.

"I can't wait…" Jared sighed. Why doesn't that surprise me?

"I'm not scared of it. I just don't want it." Quil replied to Brady.

"How can you say that?" Jared interjected.

Paul rolled his eyes. "God, you're such a queer, Jared."

"Hey!" I snapped. "No gay shit! Paul, introduce yourself."

He scowled. "Paul Lahote." Paul's cocky, bad tempered, and out-and-out annoying. I can't remember why I picked him to become part of the pack… oh wait, yes I do – he's pretty hot. Originally I was just going to try and bed him, but with little observation I learnt that any sort of effort on my part would be futile. Plus, he has a big mouth. That shit would spread like wildfire if I attempted anything and he refused.

Paul's a big boy, not usually my type. His muscles are large, although I wouldn't go as far as to describe him as beefy. Nice eyes, but always angry. I'm surprised I can't see the chip on his shoulder; it's enormous after all. Daddy issues, you see.

"He's 17." Jared added.

"I can speak for myself!" Paul hissed.

"Then do it." I nodded for him to continue.

"I'm Paul, I'm 17." His nose crinkled. "And I hate the stench of leeches!" Paul's fists clenched in _my_ bedding causing it to wrinkle. I decided for the sake of not having yet another argument today to let that one go, because, really, that was practically a compliment coming from him.

I draped my arms across Jared and Paul's shoulders as a lazy smile came to play on my lips. "I'm the prince and this is my band of misfits. Except," My brows furrowed, "where the fuck is Collin?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Originally this was going to be two chapters, but I felt the first part was way to short. I don't generally like separating chapters like this, buuuut oh well, hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

I dashed down the hall heading straight for Collin's room. I had left Edward behind. I hoped my pack didn't kill him. They wouldn't kill him. They know I'd kill them right back.

Pack duties – I hated them. I was just glad I got to pick my own pack, otherwise I might have sent them all off a cliff. As you may have noticed I have an acquired taste when it comes pack mates.

I didn't pick the biggest or strongest wolves. I didn't pick wolves that had battle experience. I didn't pick wolves that liked to fight and that would kill just for the sake of killing. I picked wolves that would be grateful and loyal to the pack. I picked kind and gentle souls – one's that could see clearly when and if there was a battle, and one's that could make smart decisions not based on being out for blood.

They come from all ranks. The only one that is upper class is - guess who? Paul. I may or may not have made a mistake choosing him, but I suppose that's what happens when you let the wrong head make your decisions. We shan't mention Edward.

I didn't bother knocking when I got to his door; instead I let myself right in. His room was small and his bed was tucked into the corner of his room. He was currently curled up on it.

"Collin?" My voice came out hushed. The puppy pulled his face away from the sheets of his bed. I nearly gasped when I saw his face soaked with tears and his eyes red and puffy from crying. "What the hell?"

"M-my prince…" He muttered. He was so pitiful I couldn't find the strength to anger at the usage of 'my prince'.

I came to his bed and crouched on the floor, placing an uncomfortable hand on his back. He flinched at the touch. It didn't stop me. "Tell me what happened." As much as I didn't want to admit it, seeing puppies cry did affected me. He was the youngest, only 12, to young to be in a pack. I had chosen him for reasons that don't really matter. I just knew he'd be a good fit.

"She's gone…" He brought his blanket to his face and sobbed. "The purple flames. I- she- I can't. Won't!"

"Whoa, slow the fuck down." I pulled the comforter away from his face. "Start from the beginning." His baby-face scrunched and tears the size of raindrops spilled from his dark eyes.

"I imprinted." Collin hiccupped. I nodded skeptically. "On Bree Tanner." I shook my head and shrugged. I didn't know who that was. "A vampire." My eyes bulged, probably so much so it looked like they were going to fall out of my face.

"You mean that little leech the does your parents' gardening?" His curly-haired head fell into the bed as he nodded his yes. "It's rare enough to imprint, Collin, but you know it's impossible to imprint on a vampire."

"It's not!" He cried into the mattress.

"Look at me." I growled. He turned his head lazily. "When do you think it happened?" I didn't believe him, but I'd indulge him.

"Last week, when I visited home." He sucked in shaky breath, his little heart pounding. "I didn't mean to look her in the eyes – it was an accident, I swear! But, I- Later, I kissed her. My dad saw. I… I tried to explain. He wouldn't have it." No kidding…

"Collin, why the fuck didn't you tell me?" I still didn't believe him. I believe _he_ believed he imprinted. I know _exactly_ how strong a leech's pull can be. He's just a kid; he couldn't possibly know the difference.

"I should have! I was scared!" He suddenly flung himself at me, with his arms squeezing me, and his snotty nose in the crook of my neck. I got a long, swift blast of repulsion while I had the quick and strong urge to pry the disgusting little puppy off me, yet something quite out of the ordinary happened.

Jasper's words came to mind: _Imagine if it were Ryan_. Scaring myself I did what Collin's father didn't do. I wrapped my strong arms around his small frame letting him limply rest on me while tears made their way to the neck of my shirt.

"M-my dad sent word to the king." He whimpered into my shoulder. Oh Christ, I know exactly what my father did… like Collin said, '_purple flames'_.

My arms tightened around the wolf. "Did you see?" Tell me he didn't. I don't care if he imprinted or not. He did _not_ need to witness a vampire burn.

"Yes!" He bawled, digging his fingernails into my skin. "I couldn't- I tried… I couldn't save her. It was only me!"

"When?" I whispered.

The pup clung to me like his life depended on it. His choked sobs were loud in my ear, while each hot and watery teardrop felt like a needle piercing my flesh as it dripped to my skin.

"Hours ago." Collin wept. I'm such a fucking fool! That's why the king sent me away! Of all the days to listen to my father I'd of course choose today… It's just too fucking perfect.

* * *

><p>I had gathered <em>my<em> pack and _my_ leech along with Jasper and Emmett. I was fucking pissed and you do _not_ piss off the prince! Storming through the palace I didn't really know what I had planned, but the king and I, we're going to have words, and more than likely loud ones.

I threw open the large wooden doors to the thrown room knowing without a doubt that my father would be sitting in his clichéd gold and velvety red chair pretending to be important.

Fun Fact: The king's a cunt.

With the bloodsuckers and my pack halting at the door I tromped up the equally clichéd red carpet to stand at the steps below the kings throne.

Once upon a time as a naïve little boy I think I might have loved my father, although I had loved my mother, too, and she was charged with treason by none other than the king himself.

I don't know the details of the situation; I don't care to know, mainly because I don't want to know. I had to have only been about 8-years-old at the time, and for a mother who so obviously resented her child she still showed me how bittersweet love could be.

She had run into my room, it was midnight or later. She had startled me awake. I can still remember how I thought it extremely odd she was in her nightdress in front of me. She looked beautiful nonetheless - the material a crisp white and flowing. She told me to get up, that we were leaving. I was slow and groggy; I didn't understand what she was saying.

She dragged me to my feet, her arms absolutely trembling in what I recognize now as fear. It was hardly a second before guards swarmed the room, screaming at her - the queen of all people! She pulled me to her, her thin arms hugging me as tightly as possible. Like ants the guards swarmed. They tore my own mother away from me.

Even though she knew it would be the last time she'd be able to speak to me she never told me she loved me. I don't blame her, I doubt that word was in her vocabulary. However, she did shout out that I'd understand one day. Understand what? Well, I suppose I'd know when I knew.

They hung her in front of the whole city. My father used her for shock value and made quite the spectacle of her. I guess it proved that not even the queen could get away with defying the king.

I watched her die. I had watched many people die before – leeches, wolves, and humans alike; I had seen them all die, but there is something completely different when the one hanging from the noose is your own mother.

I didn't cry – I think as soon as I saw my father put that rope around his own wife's neck I stopped caring. Giving a shit just didn't seem to be worth it. The more you cared, the more you hurt. Princes don't hurt. We get mad. We get even, and we make you pay.

"Son, and what do I owe the pleasure? I have already seen you once today." The king smiled, it wasn't a friendly smile. My father's leathery face appeared weather-beaten, even though he rarely left the sanctity of his chair. He was a sad sight for any wolf.

Before he had even married my mother he had stopped phasing, not purposely mind you, but because he's fucking stupid. He went to long without shifting and one day, when he tried, he couldn't. He lost his inner wolf. I figure he didn't deserve one in the first place.

I glanced behind me and at Collin, was I really willing to do this for him? No, of course not. But it wasn't for him. It was for me. The king had fucked with me. You do _not_ fuck with me!

"Father," I smirked vindictively, "you know why I'm here."

"Oh?" He raised his graying eyebrows. "Do I?"

I nodded. "You do. You see, I heard you spent some time with one of _my_ wolves." My temper was flaring. I was holding it back. I wanted to rip his wrinkly old throat out, be it with hands or claws I didn't care.

"Mmm, then I'm sure you've heard why. I should have charged the pup. A treacherous little thing he is."

I rolled my eyes, withholding a growl. "Collin Littlesea, treacherous?" I mockingly laughed. "Why? For kissing a leech?" I hated to bring it up in front of everyone. I didn't want everybody to know my own pack member kissed a vampire, but in this situation I had to.

The king's guards surrounding the walls of the room broke out in whispers. The king held a hand up and they silenced immediately. I again glanced back at Collin. Tears rolled down his cheeks and I could see the pack had distanced themselves from him because of my words. The only person that stood near Collin and with a comforting hand on his shoulder no less was my leech Edward. They had never even exchanged words before, but looking at the two, you wouldn't know it.

"Did he speak of the reason behind it?" My father condescendingly asked.

"I am aware the pup believes he imprinted on the leech." I felt my insides twist as I said that out loud. This was such a private matter that hand way to many ears listening.

"Blasphemy!" The king bellowed. "Utter blasphemy!"

I blinked, sucking in a deep breath. "And what of the leech, you killed it, correct?" A gut-wrenching sob echoed through the room. It was so obviously Collin. I give all the permission in the world to my leech to touch him and keep him fucking quiet. He was only making things harder.

"I did what had to be done!" The king hissed, pounding a fist on his armrest.

I clenched my hands. "You did the opposite! I should have been informed! I should have dealt with it!"

"And why didn't you know?" The king lazily drawled. I knew what he was hinting at - incompetence. Fuck him.

"The pup was scared and rightfully so!"

"Don't tell me I raised a son so foolish that you believe him?" The king said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

I sucked in another sharp breath. I was dying to do something drastic. "It doesn't matter what _I _believe, it's what _he_ believes! You had no fucking right!"

"I am the king, I had every right!" He angrily snapped, his face wobbling as he did so. "The pup said he imprinted on a parasite! I did what I must! I got rid of the problem!"

"I don't care if he claimed to imprint on every fucking leech in China! Collin is _not_ yours to deal with. He is _mine_! You conspired to get me out of the palace, you planned this, you planned to hurt what is _mine_!" I felt a boiling pit of heat starting to form in my belly. I wasn't the only one that was pissed. My wolf was too.

"And what would you have done?" The king sneered.

"Nothing! I would have done nothing!" I hollered, my brows knitting together. "Where my wolves lips end up is none of my concern! I want to see my wolves strong, healthy and most importantly happy. One of my wolves is _not_ happy right now, and that is _your_ fault!"

"I should expect that from a leech lover like yourself. You _disgust_ me…"

"_I_ disgust _you_? Dear god, father, you make me laugh." I didn't laugh. "You forget who you mock." The king sat speechless and I wanted nothing more than to rid myself of his presence. Be that by his death, I wouldn't fucking mind.

"You may be king of all kings," I hissed, "but I am alpha of _all_ alpha's! You can sit here and pretend that you are something, but both you and I know you're nothing! All these wolves do as you command by their own freewill, however…" I took a few long strides up the stairs to his throne.

I stood looking down at the old man - what an ugly and pitiful sight. My copper hand lunged forward, grabbing the king by the throat and hauling him to his feet. His struggled for breath and that only made me squeeze harder.

Royal guards lunged forward, many of them instantly shifting into their wolf forms to protect the king. I barely had to even whisper for them to back off to have them stop dead in their tracks.

"However, _dad_, they have no choice but to listen to me. You lost that privilege when you lost your wolf." I stuck my face into his purpling one. "I could kill you right now and no one would try to stop me." The king's eyes flicked to _my_ three leeches.

Now I laughed, I laughed so fucking hard that I let him go and his chubby body tumbled down his own stairs. "You don't- you don't actually think…" I roared with laughter. "No you can't! My vampires are loyal, but not to you old man."

I looked at the pack and seeing Collin who had huddled himself against Edward quickly reminded me why I was here in the first place.

"Get up! Get the _fuck_ up!" I all but screeched. In my opinion the king was much to slow so I leaned down and yanked him up by an arm. "You fucked with Collin, which means you fucked with my pack, which _really_ means you fucked with me. You do _not_ fuck with me! I _hate_ being fucked with! But, do want to know what I hate even more than that?"

The king didn't move or say a word. "You." I whispered. "I fucking _hate_ you."

He swallowed. "What are you going to do, kill me?"

"What?" My eyes widened. "Kill you like you killed my mother? Is that what you'd like? Well, to damn bad! I'm _not_ you. You can sit on that chair and _rot_ for all I care. Go ahead, keep playing house and thinking your special, but if you so much as even look at one of _my_ wolves funny I will _not_ hesitate to see your actions corrected." I swiftly turned away from the king letting out one hell of a long breath.

I made my way to Collin, replacing Edward's arms with my own. He was a bumbling mess and I didn't know what the hell to do about it. I knew yelling at him would make it worse and that was my first choice. I didn't have a second one.

Eventually I just led him to his room and left him there. Maybe some sleep would do the pup some good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Point of View: Edward_

I sat silently on the navy blue sofa in the prince's room. Across from me a large TV, that much a recognized, the many contraptions attached to it I did not. In the right hand side of the nook in the left corner was a CD player resting on intricately carved shelf, yet beside the shelf is where I wanted to be – the window. Sadly I could not see out of it since drapes the color of the sofa were drawn.

The prince and I were all alone; however, all he had done for the past hour or so was pace back and forth while unnerving me more and more each time he passed the nook I sat in.

Here and there an image would spring to mind, they seemed like memories, yet not my own. Call me mad, but I believed them to belong to the prince. The young wolf they called Collin happened to be the main focus. I could see him crying, cheeks blotchy, while trying to bury his face in the blankets beneath him as he curled up into his bed. I could not help but notice a familiar hand that rest on his back.

I was beginning to think I had misjudged the prince, at least to some extent. His pack definitely meant something to him – what exactly I was not sure. I would be willing to say the prince did not either.

"Edward?" I lifted my eyes from my clasped hands in my lap to smile lightly at the prince as he walked around the corner.

"Yes?"

"I'm going for a shower. I need to fucking relax." The prince said with an uneasy sigh. This was my place; this is where I was supposed to do something to make it better for the prince. He could not think of me as useless.

I gritted my teeth and put on a friendly expression. "Would you like company?"

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

I nodded, standing. "I would like nothing more." This was not exactly the situation I wanted to be in my first day here; however, I needed the prince to think I wanted him just as much as I knew him to want me.

"I don't know." He replied unsurely. "Well…" He was thinking about it. "Maybe." He was breaking. "Only if you want to." I knew it.

I gave him a bright and deceitful smile with a bashful duck of the head. "Of course I want to."

He smiled back. "Let's go." Annnd, he's broken.

I let him lead me to his lavishly oversized ensuite and straight to the glass shower stall. Once I was there I froze. I had never done anything remotely similar to this. Who am I kidding – excluding Lauren, that wolf, Samuel was the first person my lips _really_ touched and the first body my hands had explored.

I had never fed directly from someone before today. I had always refused at the lab; they never gave me anyone that was actually willing. I could not just take someone's blood. I would not attack.

While Samuel was not altogether willing, it was good enough for me at the time. He had not said no, and for me, in that particular position, was yes enough for me. Trust me, he would not grow to regret it.

I held my eyes downcast and lifted my pale hand to the grey cotton sweater I wore. With my thumb and forefinger I pulled the zipper down until the two sides unclasped, letting me shrug off the material.

My eyes gladly rose when the prince tugged off his t-shirt. His loose fitting shirt had done his body no justice. He pecks were defined, his abs clearly chiseled, yet what caught my attention the most was the 'v' that disappeared into the waist band of a dark pair of boxers, while his pants hung slightly lower.

"See something you like?" The prince amusedly asked.

"You have no idea…" I drawled with my eyes feasting.

I did a quick comparison and in a way I almost felt as if I did not compare. There the prince was, standing before me – copper skin, ebony hair, a handsome face and a body of a god. Then there I was, flaking blood falling from my torso belonging to a girl I would never see again. I had fiery red eyes where his were a milky chocolate. My hair was disastrous mess while his fell in gorgeous untamed waves. Dare I say I felt inadequate?

The prince took a small step toward me and with his tanned hands he reached for my belt, or better yet, Jasper's belt and pulled the leather through the metal to effectively unhook it. When his hands let go of the belt the jean pants slipped to my ankles. How far would I let this go? Whatever 'this' is.

I stepped out of the pants as the prince leaned passed me to open the glass shower door. He nudged me in and I did as directed. I went to the silver nozzle turning the water on and trying to find a temperature that would be suitable for the prince. I found the water hard to judge. I was still on the little blue line and it felt warm to me. Although, maybe this would be good – wolves ran hotter after all. I decided to leave the nozzle as is.

I turned around just in time to see the prince enter the shower and close the door behind him. I took a deep and steady breath and offered up a sheepish smile as I caught a glance of his thankfully flaccid, yet nowhere near small cock. I was effectively frightened. I quickly deduced that this was horrible idea and I fervently wished I had never gotten myself into this situation.

I grabbed some body wash from a little built in shelf just to busy my awkward hands. "Can I use this?" I asked.

"No." The prince blankly deadpanned.

"Oh, well, I- Uh, sorry." I went to put it back but his hand stopped me.

"I was kidding! You're being jumpy. Here…" He took the bottle from my hand and turned my own palm up with his spare. He clicked open the lid of the body wash and squeezed some into my open hand. "Get the blood off you."

I turned my back to the prince; although, once I thought about it probably was not the best decision I had ever made. However, I did not think we were quite _there_ yet, plus I think willing and wanting is more of the prince's style.

I dipped myself under the water and scrubbed the blood away with my fingertips, feeling much cleaner once it was gone. Once finished I turned back around while moving back a slight bit for the prince to fit under the spray.

I watched as the prince was about to put some of the body wash into his own hand and I concluded it was here where I should intervene.

Anxiously, I brushed a hand against his bicep to get his attention. "Let me." I subtly smiled. He handed over the bottle. "Turn around if you wish and I can get your back." The prince did not even question my words and did as I had said.

I tucked the bottle between my knees for only a moment as I carefully and gently pulled the black elastic from the prince's hair that held his bangs back, I also swept his hair over one shoulder to gain better access to his back.

I pulled the elastic around my wrist for safe keeping while getting the bottle from between my knees. I pressed a generous amount onto my palm and placed the body wash back onto its shelf. I lathered the soap in my hands and with great reluctance ran my fingers over his shoulders and down the back of his arms.

"Mmm." The prince hummed. "That feels nice."

I ran my palms over the muscles in his upper shoulders. "My hands are not to cold?"

"No, they feel perfect." He groaned in content as my hands pressed their way down his back.

The prince's skin was hot and smooth against my palms, so much so it made my hands feel warm and alive. I was having a hard time disliking what I was doing. I was also having a hard time liking that I did not dislike this.

I pressed my hands up each side of the prince's muscular back, gliding my way to his shoulders once more. Once there something inside me clicked, I realized that I could kill him. Right here, right now, I could really kill him. With a quick, swift movement of my hands I could snap the prince's neck and _kill_ him.

I stilled – I was actually tempted. Would the world really miss this one wolf? I really doubted so. As a matter of fact I could really be doing the world a favor. Jacob, king? A terrible thought. My hands, little by little, inched their way up his shoulders.

A sudden sigh left the prince. "Would you believe me if I told you being a prince kind of sucks sometimes?" My hands snapped away from the him. He turned around with furrowed brows. "You okay?"

"Yes. I-" I rinsed my hands in the water. "I do not envy you."

He nodded with a gentle smile. "I don't envy you either. Is it scary?"

My lips pressed into a tight line as I thought about his question for second. "Are you asking if I fear you?"

"I guess, yeah." The prince said while doing something unequivocally unexpected – he pressed his large hand into my smaller one, tangling his fingers around my own.

I blinked down at his hand and gave it a brisk once over before I brought my eyes up, yet no further than his chin. "Should I be?"

If I had a working heart it would be pounding, and if I needed breath it would surely be hitching. I was positively petrified of the prince, however to keep myself together I have to keep telling myself that I am not and that I am smarter, better, and that I can handle this. I can do this.

The prince gave me a chillingly warm smile while he raised his free hand and brushed his knuckles across me cheek. "No." He replied softly. "You shouldn't be."

I felt like absolute putty in his grasp. Part of me wanted more of this, more of him. That part of me wanted him to keep talking to me, to keep touching me, while the other part, the louder part thinks I should have snapped his neck while I had the chance.

Feeling brave and naïve I chose the former and I brought my hand up to press the prince's palm flat against my cheek where his knuckles had lingered. He accepted my touch and I accepted the fact that I did not know what the heck I wanted.

The prince leaned his head down, resting his face in my wet hair. "Does this feel wrong to you?" He contentedly mumbled in question.

Water sprayed my body, the pulse of the prince's hand tickled my cheek, and his scent beneath the body wash aroused every sense that I had – yes this felt wrong, yet I never knew wrong could feel so good.

"It should." I breathed, leaning further into his touch. "Why did you say you are not always pleased being the prince?"

His hand tightened around mine. "Because you scare me."

"Why?"

"I don't know what's real and fake with you. I just have to trust you. I don't trust anybody, but I want to trust you." I felt guilt seeping from every crevice of my being; I could almost swear if I still had pores the prince would be able to see it leaking from me.

I feel like I have committed some sort of abominable act, when in retrospect I have only done what I have had to do. I have to lie. I have to do this. I could not very well tell the prince himself to drop dead and leave me be. No, not plausible.

Do I even mean that, though? I am as naked as the day I was born holding this gorgeous wolf's hand and leaning into his touch in his beautiful shower, yet I am not running, and I am not pulling away – I have done all this myself. The prince has not for a second pressured me, so why do I keep blaming him?

Honesty is the best policy, right? "I am scared of you too." I muttered into his hand.

"Why?" The prince asked just like I had.

"Because of how you treat others, especially that little wolf Seth. I do not know the full story but-"

"He's just a puppy." The prince finished my sentence.

I nodded against him. "Yes."

"I let him go."

"You let it happen." I bit tongue, and hard, but much to late. I dropped the prince's hands and pulled away from him. My words were far out of line.

The prince came back to me and placed each of his hands on the side of my face. His eyes bore into mine, yet I had no choice but look anywhere but back into his own brown eyes. "I was wrong, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I was wrong." He sucked in a lung full of air. "But Edward, I would never do that to you - not in a million fucking years!"

I blinked in disbelief. "Why am I any different?"

"Because, well, because you're mine."

My brows furrowed. "Your slave?"

The prince dropped his hands from my cheeks. It was strange; he was starting to look a little desperate. "No, well, yes, but no - to others, yes. To me you're just you."

Images of me fluttered to mind. It was like I was looking at me through the prince's eyes - My hair wet, cheeks pale, lips red, with water trickling down my body. It was strange, I could not feel his emotion but I could sense it. I knew it was there because he was thinking about it.

Lust, which was quite near verging on lechery was the base of most his thoughts, yet there was this sliver of something else. I could not quite catch it because he would not think it. He felt something else for me, though what ever it was he would not admit it, not even to himself.

I let out a sigh feeling more deranged than ever. "How can I possibly be _just_ me to you? I do not even know who I am." And that was the damned truth. I had lost it. I actually think I am reading minds and I actually think some part of likes pieces of this wolf.

The prince offered up a sad smile. "Well, I may not know you per say, but I can confidently tell you that you are sweet, and so kind, and way to caring for your own good. Who ever you are you've got one hell of a heart, vampire or not." Guilt, guilt, remorse, and more guilt. Whoever I am, I am a terrible being. "Look, if it's any consolation I haven't the slightest fucking clue who I am either." Why did the prince have to go say that? Why did he have to go and remind me of a confused little boy stuck in a big man's body? Why? It would be so much easier just to hate him, yet I keep getting this niggling feeling that hate was not what I was feeling at all.

I reached out to the prince, not so much caring anymore. I wanted to feel him and I know he wanted me to. So, in words I am certain the prince would use: _Why the fuck not?_

I glided my hand up and over the waves of his abdominal muscles, passing his chest until I was to his neck. I dipped my hand behind his hairline while this tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach took over; it was as if little bolts of electricity were pushing me forward. I knew what I suddenly wanted to do and I think the prince knew it to.

"Edward…" He breathed. "You look like you want to kiss me."

Nibbling my bottom lip I thought for a second. "I do."

For a mere moment the prince's breath hitched. "Go on then."

Using the leverage I had with my hand on the back of his neck I pulled him to me – the first thing connecting being our hips. A breath stuck in my throat as something for the first time other than myself came into contact with my cock.

Slowly our chests met as the prince's hand came to rest on my lower back while my eyes on their own accord fluttered closed just as our lips met. My chest heaved and I sucked in a breath through my nose only to breath his scent.

My hand on his neck slid into his sopping hair to loosely grab at the strands and another came to rest on his bicep. His lips slid over mine with such ease I was afraid that he might make me melt. His lips were soft and smooth, but more than anything they were so deliciously warm. I could almost swear I could feel his blood vibrating beneath the thin layer of skin.

With hardly any of my notice he lead us backward until my back hit the stone wall of the shower. There he dug his hips into mine – I was blissfully aware of every little bit of his hardness pressing against my own.

"Edward…" The prince groaned into my mouth. "You feel so fucking good." His words only led to the kiss intensifying while his hands slid up my chest. His tongue plummeted past my lips and stroked its way across my own. I did not mind, no I did not whatsoever.

I let him lead, mainly because he wanted too, and partly because I hadn't a clue what I was doing, but mostly I so desired to let him have his way with me.

Between my legs my dick was aching, wanting, and needing the prince. I had never felt such an intense sexual urge and because of that I was not about to deny myself such pleasures – consequences be damned.

I pulled my lips away from the prince. "Jacob…?" I sighed in question as the prince pressed his lips into my neck, nipping the hard flesh.

"Mmm?" He hummed, running his hands down my sides only to squeeze the two surprisingly tender mounds of my ass.

"Touch me." I gasped as the prince bent taking a pert nipple of mine into his mouth and rolling it over his white teeth.

"I am…"

"No, _touch_ me…" I felt utterly stupid asking, well, telling, but I also felt it utterly necessary. I need his hand on my cock, whatever the cost.

He pressed his perfect lips back to mine as a tanned hand fell between us. Gently, more gently that I had ever expected he circled his hand around my shaft, spreading the little bead of pre-come over my sensitive head with his thumb.

I let out a languid moan that caused the prince to smirk against my lips. I may have felt silly, but my dick sure did not and because of that I let myself thrust into the prince's palm – eliciting yet more noises from me.

The prince lifted his lips from mine. "Here, tell me if this feels good." I opened my eyes to watch the prince press our two cocks together and start working them as one with his large palm.

The contrast was immense – his dark skin, my pale skin, his heat, my chill… "God, yes!" I hissed bringing my own hand down to wrap it around the side where his hand was not, my fingers overlapping his.

"You like that?" The prince grunted while bucking into both our wet palms and against my needy shaft.

"More…" Was all I managed to moan.

We fell into a steady, euphoric pace with both our eyes held downcast to watch our ministrations. I only encountered one problem – as the pace of the prince's heart picked up so did the scent of his blood. I did not necessarily feel hungry, but the burn in my throat was still there, and my mouth, little by little, started to fill with venom.

My weary eyes travelled up the prince's body only to connect with the thumping vein near the side of his neck. I tore my eyes away and forced myself to look back between the prince and I, but that is when I noticed that long, thick, blood riddled vein following the length of his dick.

My eyes widened and I reflexively shoved the prince away. No way, no way would I think about feeding from _there._ What kind of male was I? That _has_ to be sacrilege!

As soon as his hand and dick left me I mourned the loss. I should not have done that. I wanted them back…

"Edward, what's wrong?" The prince asked. Both our cocks were hard and at attention, his hand still slowly pumping his own.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Sorry. I, uhh, slipped." Terrible lie, the floor was not even slippery.

He dropped his hand from himself. "If you want to stop…"

"No!" I reached forward, pulling the prince back to me. Without thought I covered my lips with his, yet now more than ever his pulse was strong and his heart rapid.

His lips sensually glided over mine, although he did not move to deepen the kiss. Pressing me back into the wall he lifted his lips away. "I wish I could feel you from the inside." The prince murmured while pressing warm kisses along my jaw line. Even though I really should not have, I groaned at the thought.

I did not know the first thing about sexuality, especially my own, but I could take a hint. Every part the prince has, I liked. Every part the prince has, I wanted on me, yet there is one particular part I would not mind feeling_ in_ me.

"Nobody is stopping you." I whispered in reply.

The prince pulled his face away from mine, but not before he left a few warm kisses on my lips. "Edward," He smiled softly, "have you ever even done anything like this?" I shook my head no. "Then it's better that I keep wishing."

I frowned, rather disbelieving. "But…" That just so happened to be the most intelligible response I could come up with.

The prince dragged his hands through the sides of my soggy hair. "Don't get me wrong. I'd love nothing more than to fuck you right here and now. I Just, I don't know, I don't want you doing anything you could regret."

I cocked a brow. "Regret having sex with the prince?"

He playfully pressed his lips to my temple just before he gave me a cocky little grin. "I know, hard to believe, but you know what they say."

I smiled back at the price. "And what do they say?"

"Oh, you know, that _anything's_ possible." The prince gave me such a happy smile I felt like my chest might burst. The prince quickly turned around and shut off the water. "Come on, let's get you dry."

The prince opened the shower door for me and I stepped out onto the white fuzzy mat. The prince followed while pulling a towel off the silver railing by the shower and draping it around my shoulders. He grabbed another one for himself and did the same.

I watched as he dried himself, eventually working his way to his hair and making quite the mess of it.

Holding the oversized towel tightly around me I laughed lightheartedly. "If only you could see how handsome you look right now." I meant it; he looked dazzling all damp and hair array.

He gave me a big gorgeous smile. "Ooh, flattery! I love it – I think you just made my conceited little heart skip a beat!"

* * *

><p><em>Oh LAWD I'm a tease!<em>

_Before Edward had to go and ruin it was it at least a little hot?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_Point of View: Jacob_

What, what, _what_ was I thinking? I didn't fuck him. I didn't get a blowjob. And, I most certainly did _not _get to come! All because why? I decided to grow a fucking conscious? Worst excuse ever!

He was right there in the palms of my hands and what did I do? Nothing! Like a prissy little girl I thought he should wait. I meant it. I mean it. I'm still thinking it! I've slept with virgins before and not once did I think twice about it, but no, with Edward I wanted it to be special. _Special! _You hear that shit?

As much as I wanted to take him in the shower, I didn't want to, too. Sure, I would have gotten off, and yes I would have definitely made sure he got off as well, but then what? Do we never fuck again or fuck all the time? I wouldn't know what to do with him. I couldn't just fuck him and be done with him. He's my fucking slave; I'm stuck with the leech!  
>Also, how could I be so certain he was legit? What if he was just doing everything because he thought he had to? He seemed so sweet and genuine, but almost to sweet and to genuine; know what I mean? It's day numero uno together and he already wants me to fuck him… I know I'm hot, but am I that hot? Okay, yeah, I am. Heh…<p>

I smiled widely at Edward as he pulled on my t-shirt. There he was, as cute as can be dressed completely in my clothes. I didn't really have anything that fit him, but the black sweats tied at the waist with the drawstring and a plain what t-shirt did the trick just fine. I think I could see my vampire dressed in rags and garbage and I'd still think him gorgeous.

I went to him, losing my mind along the way and wrapping my arms around him once I was there. I pressed my nose in his damp hair and as subtly as possible inhaled his sweet scent.

I don't know if growing up with leeches helped desensitize me to their smell. I've heard from some wolves that some leeches can stink so bad it burns the nose, but Edward smells all kinds of wonderful. Even Jasper has always had a tolerable aroma, although Emmett smells kind of funky, slightly corpsey – not that pleasant.

Edward wrapped his chilly arms around my waist and I thought about the words I had shit in the shower. Well, to be fair I would have said just about any-fucking-thing to be able to kiss the hell out of my leech. My wolf wanted it, I wanted it and I didn't care why. Still don't. Against my better judgment I tried looking into his eyes just to prove that I could; Edward kept his eyes far from mine – he was right, he does know his place well.

You know, my leech may just be the death of me. I told him I was wrong when it came to that little shit, Seth. _Wrong! _The prince is never wrong! However, in my defense… I'd be _so_ wrong for him.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when he said he was scared of me, but I kind of was. I'm nothing but an itty-bitty puppy dog! Okay, so some might not regard me as such, but I'd be one for him. I'd be goddamn _anything_ for him! And that my friend is a terrifying thought.

I can't even make sense of him or how I feel and I don't particularly care at this point. I mean, I probably should, but I can't bring myself to do it. The leech is trouble, I know that, but for now I'd just like to bask in him and pretend like everything is perfect.

I brought my hands up and pressed them to Edward's smooth cheeks, bringing his lips up for a kiss. I never thought myself the affectionate type, but since I had his cool lips in the shower they only left me wanting more.

I didn't let the kiss last and before long I lifted my lips. "You've got no clue what you do to me." Before Edward had a chance to respond there was a loud knock at the door. "Go away!" I hollered.

"It's Rosalie!" A muffled feminine voice came through the door. "Two options: you open the door or I break the it down!"

My vampire gave me a perplexed look as I detangled myself from him and with a loud irritated sigh I went to the door and opened it. I instantly felt my heart drop. I was not at all pleased with what I had to see. I immediately turned my back to the blonde vampire… and the little puppy.

"Ahh, so the rumors true." Rosalie pushed passed me glaring at my leech; the little wolfs small hand in her own. "What's his name, 1409 was it?"

"Edward." I growled. The small puppy shivered at my tone and grabbed onto Rosalie's toned denim clad leg, his head only reaching about mid-thigh.

"Oh?" She looked back at me. "You could make time to rename a slave but you couldn't make time for-"

"Enough!" I shouted, interrupting her sentence. "You will _not_ speak to me in such a way, especially not in front of… him." I glowered at the puppy, taking in his familiar face. I hated seeing those curious but sad rich green eyes and the slender brows that framed them. His long brown hair was pulled into a messy braid behind him, the strands of his bangs falling into his light skinned face. It was extremely clear to anybody that lay eyes upon him that he was only a half-breed - a mockery in its own right.

With all his features coming together – the pretty eyes, the fair skin, the long hair and his petal pink lips, for a boy and a wolf, he looked shamefully effeminate and delicate looking. If you asked me, he was hardly a wolf at all.

I snapped my eyes back to up Rosalie. "Why did you bring him here?"

"You!" She barked to Edward. "Take the pup for a walk."

My brows furrowed. "Are you fucking nuts, leech? He's a newborn and you're just going to hand the mutt over to him?"

"What?" She shrugged. "Like you'd care if anything happened to him."

I looked at the puppy and back to her. "He's not deaf you bitch, don't say that shit."

"He's not retarded either. He knows how you feel about him. Now you, Edwin!" She waved my leech forward and he did as requested, despite the wrong name.

"Edward." I seethed. "His name is Edward."

"Whatever!" She scoffed turning to my leech. "Take the pup for a walk. Stay on this floor and don't let him out of your sight for a second. Get the urge to eat him then think of my foot in your ass and if you come back with so much as of one of his pretty little hairs out of place I _will_ break both your legs."

"Are you threatening what's _mine_?" I snarled.

The blonde vampire rolled her scarlet eyes. "You really need to get your _fucking_ priorities straight! And no, I wasn't threatening your little slave. I was making him a promise." She grinned.

I balled my fists withholding the urge to punch a woman, albeit dead, in front of my vampire and the puppy. "Edward, take him. I'll find you when I'm done." My leech only nodded. The puppy let go of Rosalie's leg and was ushered through the door silently by Edward.

* * *

><p><em>Point of View: Edward<em>

As the puppy and I walked through the hall I looked down at the tiny wolf in obvious fascination. I had never seen a child of any sort before in the flesh, and to my eyes he was something else. It was as if he were a little bundle of perfect. Maybe I am biased considering this is my first encounter, but he had special written all over him.

The puppy had lightly tanned, but creamy skin with just the right tint of pink giving him a healthy glow. His hair was shiny and clean, yet the hairs that hung to frame his delicate face oddly reminded me of the prince. Despite that, the thing that stood out the most to me was his exquisite emerald green eyes.

After a minute or two of walking we neared two guards standing at an open doorway and the small wolf's teensy heart sped up, while his breathing also increased. His little hand came up to mine and wrapped his warm fingers around two of my own.

"They scare me." He softly whispered while looking up at me.

I did not quite comprehend his fear until we passed them. "Cur!" One of the guards hissed.

"Dirty mongrel!" The second barked. I wanted to say something to the guards and had I been anybody but a slave I might have; however, all I could do is carefully tighten my hand around the puppy's and lead him away from them.

The boy heaved a sigh. "They don't like me 'cause I'm different. I don't like being different." Words caught on my tongue. I had no reply. What does someone like me say to that? "I'm a mutt." He added.

"At least you are not a vampire." That was the best I had and it was not very good.

"Yeah, I dunno. I like vampires." He tugged on my hand, gazing up at me. "Wanna see my room?"

I did not see the harm in it. I smiled faintly. "Sure, lead the way."

I was glad the pup knew the way because I sure did not. He weaved through the winding halls like an expert, eventually leading us to a closed door. He let go of my hand and placed it to the doorknob, twisting and pushing it open.

As we entered he ran to his bed and jumped on it; although, as I looked around I realized this kid was _somebody_. The bed was so big it dwarfed the pup and the room was lavishly put together with bright colors and the best furnishings. Toys and electronics galore accentuated the surroundings and I just had to wonder, who was this wolf?

"You like it?" His eyes were expectant like he just knew I would say yes, yet I felt like he wanted me to say no.

I gave the puppy a friendly smile. "Do _you_ like it?"

He shook his head and frowned. "No. It's sad in here. But, look, here, come see. I'll show you what I like." I came and sat on the edge of his bed as he dug through his mound of pillows. Finally with a huge grin on his soft face he pulled out a russet stuffed wolf and waved it around in the air. "Pretty, right? My daddy gave it to me!" The little wolf chimed.

He handed me the stuffed animal and I gazed down at its round, brown and beaded eyes. "Does he or she have a name?" I asked curiously.

"Uh huh!" The little wolf nodded excitedly. "His name is Jake!" I almost coughed, or if possible choked on my tongue at his reply.

"As in Prince Jacob?" I questioned handing the toy back.

"Yep! They are the same color and everything!" I could not agree or disagree I had not seen the prince in his wolf form. "I'm five, so it was five years ago when he gave it to me. I got Jake when I was born."

"That's really special." I smiled.

He nodded sadly and hugged the stuffed wolf to his small frame. "It means everything to me." He sighed. I let him do his thing, mainly because I felt incredibly out of place and lost for words. If I really could read minds I would want to hear what this little boy is thinking. With that toy wolf pressed to his chest and his arms around it he appeared utterly desolate and bereft. Not a face I enjoyed on a child.

After a little time he let the stuffed animal go and hid it under his pillows. "Why do you hide him?" I queried as carefully as possible.

The puppy pouted. "So he can't leave me." He murmured. My deceased heart broke for him and I only wished I could do something to make it better. I felt like I was missing something huge here. How could this little guy be so sad when he seemed to have it all?

"So, umm," Maybe it would just best if we got off topic, "what is your name?"

"Oh!" His eyes brightened and a smile came to play on his lips. "I'm Ryan, and you're Edderr… Ed… ward, Edward right?" The puppy stumbled over my name as my brow rose. That's Ryan? _The_ Ryan?

"I am Edward." I nodded.

"Okay." He said. "You're lucky." The small wolf brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his little arms around his legs and resting his head on them while his toes wiggled in his white socks.

"I am?"

His eyes fell downcast. "Yeah, he called you his."

"Who? The prince?"

"Yes." He nodded against his knees. "I made something. Will you give it to him?"

"If you want me to." Certainly does not mean I can get the prince to look at it, though...

He gave me a tight-lipped smile while nodding. "I do." He unfolded his legs and dug his hand into his little jean pocket pulling out a folded piece of paper handing it to me. "It's all crinkly. Will he still like it?"

I unfolded to see a colorful crayon drawing. "He sure will." I probably lied. "Can you explain it to me?"

"Sure!" He came to me and sat so close that his thigh was touching my own. He leaned into me and started pointing to the drawing. "The tree's, you see them?"

"I can." Brown trunks, and messy green leaves in shape of fresh, rounded clouds at the top.

"Well, that's the forest outside the palace, and right there in the middle, those are wolves. The little one is me and the big one… guess!" He giggled, gazing up at me.

"Hmm…" I pretended to be unsure. "Could it be your daddy?"

"Yes! Now, look, look, look!" He pointed to a little wolf in the sky by some fluffy clouds and quite the unique colored sun. "That's my baby sister. I'm two whole minutes older than her. We're twins." He ended his sentence smugly but cutely.

"I did not know wolves could fly." I added with amusement.

He brushed his finger over the puppy in the clouds. "We can't, but angels can. Rosalie says she's in heaven, that's where the angels live." Suddenly, everywhere but _that _part of the picture was interesting, and I let my eyes wander away from the puppy in the sky.

My eyes trailed down through the trees and to the big reddish wolf and I found something out of place. I pointed to it. "What is that yellow thing on your daddy's head?"

"His crown." He smiled.

I chuckled lightly. "Why is he wearing a crown?"

"Duh, 'cause he's a prince."

My mouth went dry as I blinked and my stomach flip-flopped. "The prince, as is prince Jacob is your father?" I asked trying to mask the shock in my voice.

Ryan nodded happily. "Cool, right?" He ebulliently beamed, yet his excitement was brisk and a little frown creased his soft, friendly features. "But it's a secret so you can't tell anybody."

"Your secret is safe with me." I promised. "Ryan?"

"Yeah?" He responded with his head hanging low.

I sucked in a breath. I knew this was none of my business, but I just had to know. "Your daddy does not see you much, does he?"

He shook his head. "He wants to, but he's _really _busy." The poor boy was deluding himself.

I was beginning to feel plagued by this inexplicable sadness. I have never had anybody to connect with, or relate to, however, with Ryan everything felt different. I felt like I was looking at myself when I was that age. Yes, he is a wolf and yes his circumstances are incredibly different, but I know lonely and I know it well.

It became quite apparent that I did not need to read his mind to know that he was screaming inside. He wants his father desperately. I wanted a family once too. I know what it is like being stuck in a room, basic needs met, yet dreaming of somebody who loves me.

I could not fathom his situation – a phantom for a father. The poor wolf can see his father, yet he cannot reach out and touch him or even talk to him. I knew the prince well enough for this to be true. I witnessed his body language when the puppy entered the room. The prince did not speak a word to him or even refer to him by name.

In a way I felt entirely foolish, I was actually beginning to consider the prince as decent. I almost thought he was an okay wolf with an angry persona. I was dead wrong. He has no feeling. You cannot look at the puppy beside me and not love and care for him.

I felt sick and gross inside. As much as I played the prince in the beginning he had been playing me the whole time. I should have gotten rid of him in the shower. It would be better for everybody. I see that now.

A yowl belonging to a wolf in his animal form suddenly echoed through the hall and into the puppy's room. It started the boy and he reflexively clung to my arm. I feigned ignorance to the situation.

"I know that voice!" He quietly exclaimed.

Before I could even blink he was up and off the bed and out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Point of View: Jacob<em>

My bare feet angrily slapped across the marble floor as I searched out my leech – following his scent I had dreadful feeling I knew where it would take me… the _puppy's_ room.

"So, you won't even _think_ about it?" Rosalie asked from behind me.

"It's out of the fucking question!" I stormed picking up my pace.

"Please!" She pleaded.

I whipped around to face her, her body almost bumping into mine. "Do_ not_ beg me. It's so goddamn unbecoming – especially for such a pretty little leech like yourself." I flicked at a flawless blond curl of hers.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed while smacking my hand away from her.

I turned back around and continued down the hall completely fed up. I didn't need to be thinking about her and I most certainly didn't need to be thinking about my… Ryan.

"So," She said, "do you think your pack will care that you were bumping-uglies with your leech in the shower?"

I immediately halted but I didn't turn around. "What?" I deadpanned.

I swear I heard her smirk. "I noticed that the two of you had damp hair. I don't suppose you _both_ fell into your doggy dish… No, you reek of him too."

I wanted nothing more than to turn and rip her precious head from her pleasant body, but I thought anger might look like guilt. I sighed as calmly as possible as I placed one leg in front of the other; though, mentally I was ripping the bitch to shreds. "You're deluding yourself. There's more than one shower in the palace."

"Am I? I can't say I never suspected that you weren't at least partially bent – after all, if it has a hole you'll stick your dick in it, so what's another one, even if he is a leech, right? I see the appeal, he's quite the pretty thing."

Being a prince and an alpha I pride myself on my own control. Yeah, you can say I have none, sometimes I think so to, but right now, right this fucking moment, I felt like I was going to lose it.

Wolves aren't gay. We're breeders. I'm not gay. I'm just… open-minded. But…

My hands started to tremble – she knew I was into guys? My heart started to race – how could she? My brows pinched together and my knees started to wobble – was I obvious? Heat swarmed me, sweat gathering at my temples and my teeth ground together – had others noticed? My breath came out ragged and my bones itched to reshape – _no_, she did _not_ just call my leech another _hole_ to fuck!

I barely even had to whisper for my wolf to have him come and take shape. Standing in my spot in the middle of the hallway I felt the heat, I felt my bones cracking and my muscles ripping and the sound of that echoing off the walls. Scraps of my clothes fluttered to the floor, fur sprouted, teeth sharpened, while hands and feet became paws with claws more dangerous than any dagger.

I let a growl rip through my large throat, feeling more alive than ever. My ears pricked as I heard the bloodsucker blink and I thought it sounded just like sandpaper against wood. As a man my senses were heightened; though, compared to this they were merely hibernating.

I twisted my thick neck to view the leech through my canine eyes. "Hit a nerve did I?" Rosalie sneered. Maneuvering my four paws to face her I snarled at the leech, baring my razor sharp teeth. "What, can't stand to hear the truth?"

Without so much as a thought crossing my mind I lunged forward, hooking my jaw around her small shoulder, ripping her pale blue blouse and flinging her into the wall to my right.

Air whooshed from her lungs as her back hit the sturdy wall, stunning her and landing her on her side when she reached the floor. I was quick to pounce but she was ready. I went for her neck, yet she sprung forward, stabbing her thin shoulder into my throat and jabbing a tight fist between my ribs, breaking at least two and shoving us across the marble floor and into the wall on the other side of the hall.

Her small feminine body pressed against me as she silently, but furiously sunk her teeth into my neck. I yowled at the intrusion, pulling myself to my paws and shaking my pelt and effectively knocking her off.

The leech landed on her feet, skidding across the floor, crouching. All I could see was red, and all I could hear was my wolf howling – he was violently irate, infuriated that she dare insinuate that _his_ leech, that _his _Edward was anything to be used. My wolf's emotions confused me. I had never heard of an inner wolf, especially that of an alpha, staking claim on anybody but an imprint and loosely on those of his pack mates and family, but I didn't question it, I went with it and let his anger feed my own.

I thrust myself forward, my claws digging into the marble for traction. I snapped my jaws as I neared the leech, though she easily avoided my attack. I twisted my head back as she slid past me and I managed to grab her slender waist. I tightened my grip and a piercing scream rang through the hall as my teeth sunk into her cold, hard flesh.

She flailed mercilessly, kicking her pretty shoed feet and ripping her painted nails through my pelt. The sound of footsteps closing in did little to deter me as I sank my fangs deeper, her cries got louder – my wolf got madder. I knew then my wolf was going to kill her, he was going to rip her right in fucking half and I wasn't going to do a thing to stop him.

I growled through her stone flesh, causing her to whimper - the footsteps continued to near. She stilled in my grip and looked me square in the eye, a thing no leech, human or wolf beyond my pack had ever done. "Fucking mutt!" She spat, literally and right in my face.

Before I could retaliate strong forceful arms gripped me from behind and wrapped themselves around my chest and neck. The pressure around my throat caused me to gag and I let go of the leech. I was yanked upwards and off my paws while being dragged backwards.

I struggled, snapping my teeth together, yet getting nothing but air. I kicked out my four legs trying to get something, but my shoulder blades were pressed excruciatingly tight against, I looked up - Emmett's chest!

I tried to snarl but my throat was completely closed; the fucking leech was choking me! I felt my eyes widen with panic as I realized I couldn't breath. "Emmett, that's enough! Let him go!" I heard someone call, my eye's strained to see - it was Jasper.

Emmett's cold hand grabbed at the side of one of my furry cheeks and twisted my head awkwardly to the side with little trouble. Mindlessly I thrashed in his arms, but to no avail. I knew what he was preparing to do. He was going to break my fucking neck!

"Think about what you're doing!" Jasper bellowed, though trepidation was uncomfortably clear in his voice.

Emmett eyed Rosalie who had sat up and was currently leaning against a wall while holding onto her side, her red eyes pitiful and pain filled. "That's my fucking wife!" He screamed.

Jasper pointed to me. "That's the fucking _prince_!" He hollered back.

My lungs heaved for air but nothing happened except a sharp pain shooting through my empty chest. I struggled harder, yet seemed to be moving slower and with less power. My panic was only rising - I needed to fucking breathe!

"You're hurting him!" It was a new voice, a little voice - a familiar and a sweet and innocent voice. "Stop hurting him!"

"Ryan! Get out of here!" Rosalie demanded hoarsely. "Edward!" She screeched. With eyes trying to force themselves to close I saw my leech lean to try and grab onto the puppy, though the little wolf managed to scurry away and come closer.

"Daddy!" The puppy cried and my heart broke, it fucking shattered to a million goddamn unfixable pieces. I had never heard him say that. I never even thought he'd think that. That was the whole point. I knew he knew who I was, but to regard me as such… I felt like the worst wolf in the world.

My wolf was howling louder than ever, Edward forgotten, the puppy only in his sights. I had always denied him the pleasure of seeing him. We didn't need to see him. We couldn't see him because this is how we'd feel. Attached.

"Ryan!" My leech called.

"Help him, Edward!" The puppy whimpered, his green eyes wide and wet and his little hands bunched. I wanted to die - I really wanted to die. I couldn't stand this. I couldn't do this. I never asked for this, worse yet, that poor little puppy never asked for me either. God, Emmett, just snap my neck and be done with it!

My head felt fuzzy, my chest was aching, and my eyes closed. "Emmett, just, god…" My leech's voice echoed around my head. "The puppy… not in front of the puppy."

For a moment I felt weightless, completely weightless, that is until my body crashed to the floor, my head hitting the marble with a sickening crack. My eyes rolled back into my skull, my mind going utterly blank while unconsciousness tried to take over.

"Daddy!" I felt hands, little hands pressing into my fur. Quickly I came to my senses and I sucked in lungful after lungful of air – my aching ribcage heaving. The puppy ducked his face into the fur of my neck, nuzzling me. I wanted to growl, to tell him to go away – to get the fuck off me, but my wolf wouldn't let me. Instead, when my breaths calmed, like a damned cat I found myself purring.

It could have been minutes or hours, maybe only seconds but when my eyes opened Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen. Jasper and Edward remained, both of them standing still and watching with prying eyes.

"Come on, Ryan." Jasper sighed. "Let's get you to your room." I watched as he came to me and bent, lifting the puppy from under the arms.

"No! Please!" He cried. "I wanna stay!"

Jasper took him a little ways away and set him on his feet. Crouching, the vampire wiped a few of the puppy's tears away with his sleeve. "You know that's not possible. Why don't we go play a game?"

"No, I hate games!" The puppy bellowed. "I wanna be with my daddy." He tried to pull away from Jasper but the vampire grabbed onto the back of his shirt to stop him.

"Ryan, you know how it is." Jasper said.

The little wolf's teary green eyes met mine. "Please!" He sobbed, his small hands reaching out to me. It hurt, like a thousand rusty knives stabbing my heart, it hurt and all I did is look away.

I looked away from my son.

* * *

><p><em>So, yeah, that's Ryan! I hope he doesn't disappoint any of you. I'd love to hear your thoughts!<br>_

_**THIS IS RYAN: **If you are curious to see what I think he looks like check out this picture: nancygphotography (DOT) photoshelter (DOT) com (SLASH) image (SLASH) I0000wOB1dyCB1Zw _


	12. Chapter 12

_Marie One: You asked who the mother is and what happened. Everything will unfold in due time!  
><span>Iamatwihardwhore<span>: I think this chapter answers most of your questions._

_Judith: Maybe... Maybe not._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

_Point of View: Edward_

I could hardly stand it as I watched the prince curled motionlessly in his bed. He wore loose fitting cotton pants, but remained shirtless, while dark sheets rested at his hip. It has been an entire week – seven whole days and he had not said a single word.

Like a good little slave I continue to bring him food and water, although he has not touched either in two days. When it came to that matter I was undecided if that were an unfortunate thing or not.

When it comes to the prince I have a strong… aversion to him. As much as I feel it better for him to not be… around, I am not going to be the one who decides his fate. Be that as it may, the prince has seemed to have chosen his own and that is to starve himself and look like a pitiful mess.

I have tried. I have honestly tried. I have talked to him, I have touched him – I have done anything a slave can do. The pack has tried talking to him, even Jasper, but all to no avail. I have even considered sending that pup Seth in here just to try and infuriate the prince enough to react; however, I thought it best not to, it could end in sacrifice, plus at night when the prince is sleeping I am not. When Jasper is guarding and that pup is scrubbing the floor I hear every word exchanged between the two – Jasper would not appreciate such a sacrifice. I remember the prince mentioning Jasper has a wife. I do not know why he does.

With so much idle time my mind would wander and more often than not to the prince and I in the shower together. It felt _so_ real. It did not feel like lies, or as if either of us were trying to deceive each other. Yes, at the beginning I was fake, but I know that in the end I wanted him. I had _liked_ him.

His smile was contagious and his words were sweet. I genuinely believed his words true and his smile natural. I thought _I_ had made him smile. As strange as it may be it hurts knowing it was all a sham. I had not even known him a day and he was able to pain me – how pathetic is that?

When I look at the prince he does not appear heartless, though I know he must be. Yet, even still, I want to feel his hair, touch his skin, and press my lips to his. I know I must be sick or at least slightly twisted. Nobody normal would feel this way. Then again, nothing about my life or me is normal. Perhaps I was not meant for normal.

With all that said the prince is still insisting being a silent lump in his bed; however, said lump has a heartbeat and with each passing hour he smells more and more appetizing.

My fingers are twitchy and my eyes that had fallen black four days prior could not stay in one spot. I am newborn, newborns need to feed and regularly so. I know aged vampires can last a few days and sometimes longer, but no, not newborns, yet I have done such.

They had fed me daily at the laboratory. From the morning I woke as a vampire I was given blood twice a day. Blood every day, twice a day, for six whole weeks and two whole days. That's fourty-four days. That was eight-eight meals, plus Samuel. Eighty-nine. I have not fed in seven days. That's fourteen feedings missed. I have not fed in nearly 168 hours, or 10,080 minutes, which is 604,800 seconds and that is 605,000,000 milliseconds.

I am obsessing. Obsessing is _not_ good.

I went to the prince's sofa and sat, because that is all I could do. My foot tapped restlessly on the hardwood floor. The prince really either needed to die or just get on with it because I was so damn hungry! Starved I would say. Desperate too, so much so I mentioned it to Jasper yesterday. He was not any help, as if it were not obvious enough. He was aloud to leave the palace to find food, I, however, was not.

Needless to say, there are not many wolves begging to be preyed upon by the prince's bloodsucking slave around here. I should have gotten Samuel Uley's number, I am sure he would be up for round two.

I really have considered just slaughtering the prince or at least borrowing some blood without any intention of giving it back. You know, that might actually wake sleeping beauty. In any case, Jasper thoroughly lectured me about that - the prince is _not_ to be harmed.

I got an earful about how terrible it would if a vampire murdered the wolf prince. It would indubitably give us leeches a bad name, and our reputation is harsh enough as it is. Here, think of it as a class system: Wolves are first class, but do have some second and third class citizens, while humans are second class. They also have third class citizens, but never first class. Whereas vampires, we are third class and just that.

Anyway, what Jasper was basically telling me was that it would be absolutely catastrophic to the vampire race if one of our kind killed the prince. He did also speak about how the prince is not a dreadful one and that we should be grateful. I agreed, and said that is not a dreadful one, but a bad one. Jasper did not find that at all amusing and that only caused to prolong my lecture.

Anyway, long story short, the prince is a no-no. Though, lets be frank, a couple more hours, maybe half day at the most and he will be a yes-yes.

My fidgeting hands would not stay still so I grabbed an accent pillow that was to my left, leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and rested my face in the pillow while letting out a loud, long and insufferable groan.

I really did not foresee the prince snapping out of whatever he was in in the next few hours. I could not for sure say I knew what was wrong with him, though I had my suspicions. I attempted my whole mind reading thing. Did not work. I am beginning to think I am just a part-time schizophrenic.

If I am not completely mental, then the odd flash I get of Ryan and a little baby girl are from the prince. Speaking of Ryan…

I pull the pillow away from my face and glance to the shelf holding the CD player, yet beside that is a folded and slightly crumpled piece of paper - Ryan's picture. I was originally saving that to give to the prince when he was a little more… with it. However, maybe now would be a good time, you know, before I annihilate half the palace's inhabitance in a bloodthirsty rage and end up in purgatory for all of eternity.

I stand to my shaky legs, not at all liking how weak I feel. I go to the shelf and with a trembling hand I pick up the paper. I turn myself around and head out of the nook and straight toward the prince's bed. I take the few steps up the platform and as I near him the scent of his blood is suffocating. I think of Ryan. Puppies. Cute little puppies. Kittens! No, ew, I hate those.

I look down at the prince curled up in the middle of his enormous bed. He's sound asleep and I almost for a second turn back, but I instead find myself sitting on the edge of it and watching him. Call it creepy, sure, but I liked to see the rise and fall of his chest, the slight flutter of his eyelids as he dreamt, and his long dark hair swept protectively across one cheek. He looked innocent, and he is hardly innocent.

Actually, when the prince slept I could see a little bit of Ryan. They did not look much alike, although, with the prince's face relaxed and somewhat peaceful in appearance I could spot the resemblance. Ryan's skin was certainly lighter, but they both had the same rounded nose, expressive eyebrows and the same lips that when pouted you know you will do anything they ask.

Not that I was aloud to, but I had spent at least an hour a day with the puppy, though I opted out today seeing as he was really starting to tempt my thirst, especially since he had no idea what personal boundaries were. If I did not know the prince to be his father I might think him a monkey seeing as he loves to climb, and on me.

I was quite careful when it came to our topic of conversation. I constantly swayed it in the light and not so serious direction, although I knew he yearned to talk about his 'daddy' and plenty of other things that plagued him. I just did not know if I was the appropriate listener.

Jasper had given me at least a little bit of information about Ryan. He was for the most part kept in his room and hidden away from curious eyes. Rosalie had been his main caretaker, but since the… incident she had stopped seeing him. She and Emmett are in purgatory; Jasper had no choice but to send them there. Alice, Jaspers wife, cares for Ryan now. She remains elusive and I question her credibility – as a wife.

I was shocked to hear that the puppy has never been outside, or off this floor for that matter and I felt that more than ever I could relate to the little guy. It was explained to me that the prince was a little, and I phrase that lightly, irrational when it came to Ryan.

I personally think the prince is worried about his _precious _reputation. I could only imagine what the papers would write and what the people would think if they found out the crown prince had a son out of wedlock, plus the little fact that it was with a Caucasian _human_ – they'd rip him to shreds. Nevertheless, Jasper fervently denied that to be the reason, yet refused to give me another.

I also learnt that the pack did not even know about the prince's puppy. Interesting fact I will say. How he managed to keep something like that hidden from them I will never know. I have not asked, but I presume that is why the prince has leeches watching over the boy – to keep his little secret at bay. I have read that wolves in packs share mental links and I do suppose if wolves cared for the puppy word of him would spread quite quickly.

Truthfully, I was still letting it all sink in. It is hard to believe that the prince became a father just after his 15th birthday, not that he was _really_ a father. I was 15 two years ago and I cannot fathom… Now that I think about it, that reminds me that the prince is three years older than me. I wonder if people were to find out about what happened in the shower if they would think the prince took advantage of some poor teenage vampire slave. No, anybody that knows the prince would know that he has the emotional intellect of a seven year old. I am pretty sure he would be seen as the victim and I would be seen as the raging homosexual who tried to turn him.

A sigh from the prince brought me from my thoughts and back to reality. My eyes had thankfully wandered away from him while I was thinking because his were now open and looking at me. I tried to smile, for whose benefit I am not sure; does not matter, I failed at it.

"I have something for you." I neutrally said. He blinked. "It is from Ryan." His eyes closed. Pretending like I was somebody I was not I kicked the shoes off Jasper had given me and climbed onto the bed to sit beside the prince as if I were actually aloud to.

I crossed my legs, paper in quaking hand. "Do you want to see?" I asked. He did not stir and I pretty much expected that. "Your so still. If it was not for the beat of your heart I might think you dead." I was getting annoyed, well, truth be told, I had gotten annoyed about 6 and half days ago. Now, I am just getting _more_ annoyed.

For heavens sake, I am so antsy and bothered that I want to scream at the wolf. The blood flowing through his veins was virtually singing to me and it was as if each heartbeat was whispering my name. Yet, here I am trying to show him a picture his son drew.

I unfolded the paper and took in the bright colors. My eyes travelled through the messy trees and to the sky where a little angel flew. I did not ask Jasper about her.

I turned the paper sideways and held it a little ways away from the prince's face. "All you have got to do is open your eyes." I said, yet I got absolutely no response. "For Ryan." I tried. Gradually, bit by bit and little by little the prince opened his eyes and I watched as his eyes focused on the picture.

It took only moments for a bleak and dismal expression to transform his handsome face and I quickly concluded that this was not a very good idea. I started to take the paper away but his hand reached up and took it from my grasp. I instantly thought he was going to crumple it or shred it, though he did neither. He just held it in front of him.

I averted my gaze and I held my breath to ignore the prince's scent while I pretended his whispering heart was not calling out to me. I let my shaky hands rest in my lap and I picked at a fingernail – anything to distract me from his blood.

The sound of the prince swallowing brought my eyes back to him and I was astonished by what I saw. I had looked just in time to see a tear slip from the bridge of his nose and to the mattress beneath him. If I had not seen it, I would have said it was impossible, but I had seen it and apparently it _was_ possible.

I pressed a cold palm to his warm bicep. "It's not supposed to be like this." The prince muttered morosely. Words! He could have told me to go screw myself and I would have been pleased. He sucked in a breath. "I tell myself all these awful and ugly things just so I can try and hate him."

"Ryan?" I asked while rubbing a thumb where my hand had rested since punching him was out of the question.

"Yes." He groaned, dropping the picture and pressing his hands to his watery brown eyes. "I'm so fucking bad for him." I will say…

The prince took his hands from his face and pushed himself into a sitting position, his hair falling in messy waves over his shoulders. With the picture resting on the mattress between us the prince pointed to the puppy in the sky. "Rebecca, her name was Rebecca, or Becca. I called her Becca." I lifted my gaze from the picture to the prince's face. Tears had flooded his eyes and when he blinked they fell. Noticing me looking he swiped at the tears. "Fucking hell…" he grumbled.

I was not sure, but I felt like he wanted or at least needed to talk about this. "What happened?" I hesitantly questioned. His face immediately scrunched and reddened. Perchance not the best question to start with.

He brought the sheet over his lap that had slipped when he had sat up and dug his hands into it uncomfortably. "I- I… fuck, Edward… I had the twins in my room and both of them were colicky babies – that's not an excuse, I was trying, I was fucking 15 years old and trying, but I was exhausted." The prince's jaw clenched in distress as more tears fell from his sorrowful eyes. Not knowing what on earth to do I leaned forward and brushed them away with the tips of my fingers and nodded for him to continue. "It felt like one or both were always crying. _Always_. Sleep was impossible for all of us, but finally… Finally after hours and hours of trying they were settled in their cribs fed and sound asleep. I tidied up the area and without a single fucking thought, not one fucking thought, not one - I hung a spare blanket over the side of Rebecca's crib."

I bit my bottom lip and the prince's head fell into his russet hands. His body fell forward and I was there to catch him. His hands went to clasp at my sides and he buried his face in my shoulder. I was distinctly aware that his heartbeat was strong and powerful and no longer whispering but yelling my name.

The prince shook in my arms while his damp eyelashes brushed against the skin of my neck. "I went straight to bed. Falling asleep in seconds." His hot trembling breath ghosted against me as his grip tightened. "I woke to Ryan crying and I just knew, I could just fucking feel it the air that something was really, really wrong. As I sat up in bed I looked at the cribs and something was horribly out of place. The blanket I had hung was missing. I ran to her, instantly knowing what I had done. It had- it had slipped. I got there… I- I looked down to see her little face covered. The blanket… I took the blanket away, but I was… I was to late. Way to late." The prince pushed me away his face red and fists clenched.

"I did it!" He hollered with tears streaming down his face. "I killed her! I fucking killed my baby girl! You don't _know_ the feeling! You _can't_ know the feeling! It's like every day, every damn day my hearts being thrown in a blender, glued back together and thrown right back in again. I hurt, I feel sick and I deserve to. I tell myself I'm fine. I pretend I'm fine. I tell myself nothing fucking happened, but it did. It did. It fucking did and I don't dare let Ryan near me. I won't. I can't. I refuse to hurt him. I love him, I love him to much to let him have me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Point of View: Jacob_

The self-hatred: It makes me weak. The pain: It sucks me so damn dry, but the guilt, the guilt is what fucking kills me. It has turned and shaped me and molded me into this being, this creature I never even knew someone could even be. I feel gross, I feel sick and I feel so damn disturbed. I want to cry, but I can't, I'm not worthy. Princes don't cry and tears won't fix it. Tears can't change it. Tears won't bring her back.

I sink and I sink and I sink until I think I can't go any farther, but I do and the farther down I go the darker it gets. But, I belong in the dark. Don't I? I need to be hidden. I need to hide my thoughts, my feelings, what I did – what if they knew? What would they think? They'd hate me. Yet, I know they should.

I squeeze my fists and I pull my hair but it does nothing. I run. It does nothing. I know what I've done. I started blaming. It's easier to blame. If someone just did what I asked. If _she _helped. If _he_ cared. If someone was there. They should have fucking listened. But, they didn't listen, they weren't there and they didn't care and _nobody_ helped. It's their fault. It's their fault because it can't possibly mine. I would never fucking do that. But, I did do that.

I scream because that's all I can do, whether it's out loud or silently it doesn't make a difference. I pray because I'm desperate. I beg because I'm so fucking needy. I plead that when I open my eyes things will be the way they were. It doesn't work. Nobody hears me. Nobody can fix it. Nobody can fix me.

Guilt, it always comes back to fucking guilt. It's like millions of dirty little bugs crawling over me. It eats at me. It picks at me. It gnaws on my bones and spreads through my guts until it's all I feel. It's creeping. It's creeping. It burns and it bleeds. It rips and it tears. It's got me. I know it's got me. I'm done for. The guilt is eating me alive and there is nothing I can do to stop it. As much as the guilt is killing me, I need it to feel alive. If I didn't have the guilt, I'd hardly know I'm living.

I play pretend. Nothing happened. Nothing happened. _Nothing happened_. I'm just a prince, a normal prince, because _nothing happened_. I live, I laugh and I fuck. I'm normal. Nothing happened. _They_ never happened.

Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months and years pass. Things have changed but nothings changed. I'm an empty shell of the puppy I once was. I'm lost. But, I fake it and I fake it good. Nobody suspects. Nobody wonders. So, I lash out. I bite and I snap and I don't care who I hurt. I see pain in eyes and recognize it as my own, but I want them to hurt, I want them to feel it because that's the only way I don't feel alone.

Alone terrifies me. It shakes me to my core, but I am alone and I know it. It hurts. I'm scared. I reach and scramble for some sort of touch. An interaction. A smile. A gesture. Though, I turn and frown and I lie. I push them away. I hate them near. Alone terrifies me, but people terrify me more.

Then I met Edward and in one day my whole world came crumbling the fuck down all over again. He's the exception to every rule I've made for myself. No feelings. No second thoughts. No Ryan.

As I sit here now with hot teary eyes confessing to what I've done, who I've killed - what I've given up. I want Edward near me. I want him touching me. I want him to tell me that the pain will get better.

I think of Ryan and what I've done. He called me daddy and he shouldn't have. He shouldn't even think of me like that. I've kept my distance. I've kept away to keep him safe. He doesn't need me. He shouldn't want me, but my god do I ever want him. I tell myself I don't, but I do. I really fucking do.

I've missed everything. His first step. His first word. His first everything. I can tell myself over and over I don't care, but I do. I can tell myself I don't love him, but I do. I can tell myself I did the right thing by staying away from him, but I don't know that for sure.

He reached for me and I looked away. He cried for me and I ignored him. How many times has he done this and I've paid no notice?

I tell myself it's in his best interest if he doesn't have me. I'm dangerous. Careless. Hate filled.

I killed his sister. I killed his sister… I'd give anything for it to have been me instead. Anything. I wasn't thinking. I wasn't…

I look to my leech. "Edward!" I beg, I cry. I shouldn't cry. Princes don't cry. I wipe at my eyes. I don't know what I'm doing. I just need him to say something.

"Jacob…" He breathes. He doesn't know what to say to me. I know. I can feel it. I fucked up. Not just with him but with my life - with my babies.

I'm hardly a man, barely a wolf, a horrible alpha and I certainly don't fucking deserve to be called daddy. I'm no daddy. Fuck being a prince.

"Edward…" I cry again. My mind is mess, my eyes are blurry and my nose is plugging. "What have I done?"

"It was an accident." My leech said it so calmly, like it didn't even matter, like I spilt a fucking glass of milk or something. He should be yelling at me. Hating me. He needs to tell me I'm horrible, that I'm sick.

I grabbed at his two arms. "Fucking do something!" I yelled, tears streaming my face.

He shoved my hands off him. "You fucking do something!" He shot back and my eyes widened. "Stop crying and _do_ something! I am sorry, so sorry that your daughter died. It was an accident, a terrible, terrible accident! I cannot for a second fathom what it must have felt like and what it must still feel like, but Christ, you have a son! Ryan is _still_ here, yet you torture him. I will be the first one to say that, yes, you will probably make an awful father, but Ryan does not care. All you have done is hurt him yet he idolizes you, he loves you, and he does not care who you are. He just wants you – whoever _you_ are.

"You need to grow up! You think you are helping him by staying away – no, just no, that is plain irrational and idiotic thinking." Edward threw his hands up in the air letting out a huff of breath. "Seriously, though, seriously, I am done with this. You have done nothing, _nothing_ for a week while everyone has tiptoed around you. Guess what, _your highness_, I'm really fucking tiptoeing now! Do you know how hungry I am? Do you know how good you smell?"

I blinked, my tears drying. "What?" I deadpanned.

"What!" Edward screeched. "What! That's all you have to say? What you need to do is go to your son, get on your knees and beg for his forgiveness and when he does forgive you, because he will, and right away, know that you do _not_ deserve it!"

* * *

><p><em>Point of View: Edward<em>

I was going nuts, no ifs, ands, or buts. My throat was on fire, my tongue was slick with poison and I was so direly afraid of moving that I feared that if I so much as twitched a muscle voluntarily they would seize then my whole self would involuntarily throw me toward the prince.

I felt bad for the prince, I honestly did, but right now, I could not think about him or his entirely absurd life. I was to busy trying not kill him.

I blinked because that's all I dare do. I had yelled at the prince. I had _yelled_ at the prince… I felt not only venom boiling beneath my surface but anger, pure unadulterated anger. I want to feed. I _need_ to feed.

"My words." I gasp. "I'm sorry." I bite my tongue because I can taste him in the air as I speak. My hands cling to my pants and I clench my jaw.

My throat squeezed and venom pooled in my mouth and it took everything inside me to swallow it back. My body hungrily gnawed at itself from tip to toe, each little bite causing sharp pangs of agony to tumble through me while stabbing, ripping and twisting my starving guts along the way.

The prince cocked his head while looking me in the eyes, and of course mine were else where, but I wanted to look back, I did. I wanted to tell myself that I cannot be thinking this. I had to tell myself my hunger meant nothing, that he was a wolf, a prince an alpha and a father. God, yes, he was horrific at all of the above, but he was still somebody.

I did not look back, and instead I shut my eyes tightly while holding my breath. It did _nothing_ to help. I had this inferno of anger and bloodlust blazing bright and searing hot inside me. It was scorching my will, charring my feelings, and blackening my outlook. It would only be a matter of time – minutes, seconds, until it all went up in smoke.

"Edward," His warm breath tickled across my face, teasing me as he spoke, "I want you to always speak freely with me." Speak freely with the prince? I could not keep up with him. The wolf had so many different colors to him he would indubitably confuse a blind man.

I was so beyond caring! "I need blood!" I cried, or least as much as a vampire could. "Please!" I begged.

The prince looked at me, really looked at me. "Your eyes are black." He stated as if it were not obvious.

"I am hungry!" I exclaimed.

"Your skin… it's grey." Was he not following?

"Please." I muttered. "Find me someone. I _need _to feed!"

The prince looked away from me and folded the picture between us, turned and placed it on his nightstand then came back to rest his eyes on me. He lifted his russet hands placing them on my cheeks and I wanted to scream. I could feel the heat, the blood pulsing, see his veins and scent his blood so clearly it was as if he were actually bleeding.

The prince's hands slid from the sides of my face to my neck. For merely a second he watched me as I stayed as still as stone. Eventually his hands came to rest on my shoulders until I found him pulling me forward while he leaned back in the bed.

His head came to rest on a satiny pillow, his hair pooling around him while I crouched over him between his two legs. "I'll let you have me. If you want me." The prince said matter-of-factly.

I tore my face away from him, looking the other direction. I was actually having second thoughts. I genuinely felt he was not in the right headspace to consent to this, but like a cat to a mouse I was drawn to him and I knew I was not strong enough to not pounce on my prey.

"Your highness…" I murmured. I had to remind myself _who_ he was, even though I would do it. I knew I would. I will feed from the prince.

"Feed." He whispered back.

* * *

><p><em>Point of View: Jacob<em>

I was nervous and scared, not that I would ever admit to it. I wanted to feed my leech, I felt like he deserved it. He had taken care of me all week and in turn I starved him. To be truthful, thoughts of him were few and far between. I was moping, grieving even. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think about any of it, not right now. I promised myself however, that I would have to later.

Right now, right now it was just Edward and I. I looked up at my vampire, his skin pasty and grey, his eyes an inky black with dark purple bruises beneath them. Even his lips had lost all color except for a slight bluish tinge. I brought my hands back to his face, noting that he felt much colder than ever before.

With Edward's body trembling I brought him down to me, baring my neck as I did so. It was the ultimate form of submission as a wolf and I can honestly say even taking it from behind I have never felt so vulnerable. I didn't worry about pride, or my ego, because clearly, that was null and void when it came to my leech. He knew I had neither now. Even my wolf was quiet and he'd been agonizingly loud all week.

Edward pressed his hips into mine and I let my eyes close. A hand slipped to his back and another tangled in his hair as he pressed his teeth to my neck. I listened as I heard the strange sound of those white razor-sharp teeth breaking my skin and gliding through it like butter.

It hurt, but it hurt good. I could feel the burn of his venom on my broken skin, even though I knew I shouldn't. He was being sloppy, but I didn't blame him. He needed this. I wanted this and whatever little venom he put in me I knew my body could fight off.

With the first pull of my blood his hips drove into mine. He moaned at my taste, and I groaned at not only the feel of his hardening cock through his pants but also the prickle of my blood being taken.

A cold hand came up and grasped my jaw and partly my cheek. His grip was tight, and I felt as if he were clinging to me like his life depended on it. Edward dug his teeth in deeper, widening the bite, though all the while working his body between my legs.

I felt his lips suctioning and my eyes rolled back as this strange pleasure shot straight to my groin. I knew I probably shouldn't but I did anyway, my hand left his lower back, sweeping its way down and tucking its way under the waist of Edward's pants. I clung to a rounded cheek of his ass and pressed him roughly against me to cause better friction.

Edward whimpered in satisfaction against my neck. "Fuck…" I breathed as I opened my eyes. I wanted more of him, so much fucking more of him.

I pulled my hand back to his waist and brought the other one from his hair. I tucked my thumbs under the waistband, pushing down. My leech complied eagerly and lifted his hips to let me get rid of the material. Edward's dick sprung free and he sucked more intently then ever at my neck.

I was only able to get the pants to mid thigh, but that was good enough for me and I went straight to my own. My leech was pinning me down and with my legs spread and him between them I couldn't get them down far enough - I didn't dare ask him to move. In the end, I ripped them off a leg, because I was just that desperate.

Edward guided his waist back down pressing his cool hard shaft against my hot one. We moaned together, and my leech's hand that had been holding my cheek slipped its way into my hair and tugged at my roots.

"Fuck, Edward…" I ground out, my toes curling and my hands fisting in the sheets beneath me.

Suddenly, the chill of his mouth went away from my skin, and I really, really missed it. His hand left my hair and I felt his presence rising. I turned my head to view him and he was on his knees between my legs a hand around his pale cock.

"You feel and taste like _heaven_ between my teeth." Edward barely even whispered.

"Then why'd you stop?" I said just as lowly. He dropped his cock and wrapped his hands around the material of his pants and pushed them farther down, lifting one knee and then the other to completely remove them.

I swallowed. Edward licked his lips and smirked and I completely felt like we were in some alternate reality where the roles were reversed. My leech looked so utterly sure of himself, yet here I was… so _unsure_ of myself. For the most part his milky complexion had returned, his lips a light pink, although his eyes remained blacker than any night sky.

He crossed his arms at the hem of his maroon t-shirt and in one swift movement he lifted it from over his head and tossed it over the side of the bed. I was startlingly aware that my leech, my sexy leech was fully naked on my bed and so was I, well, with the exception of one leg. However, Edward quickly went to my ripped sweats and removed them and just like his shirt discarded it.

He crawled over me to straddle my hips and it was simple to admit to myself that I had no fucking clue what the hell was going on anymore. He leaned and pressed his chilly lips to my ear. "I am so hungry." He sighed.

I blinked, letting a hand run down his side and slip between us to grasp his cock. Why you ask, because I'm a horny bastard with no sense of control.

"Then why'd you stop?" I repeated.

* * *

><p><em>Point of View: Edward<em>

It's official I have gone downright mad. With that said, I think the prince likes it. I brought my face back to look at his handsome one. "I _will_ go back for more. I just want something else first." See, I _have_ gone mad.

"Mmm." He hummed, stroking my cock and bringing up another hand to gently massage my balls – that in effect elicited a groan and slight shudder up my spine. "What do you want first?"

Continuing with my onslaught of insanity I felt bold and brave and everything I am not – I leaned, tucking my hand under a shoulder of the princes and one to his neck to have him meet me. His head left the pillow and his shoulders lifted from the bed and I found myself with his chest near mine, and his cock hard and staining while pressing against the crack of my ass.

With the prince sitting up and me in his lap I placed my hands to his cheeks, just taking in his face. I loved the curve of his nose, the shape of his eyebrows, and especially the tilt of his lips as he looked at me with amusement… like he is now. I brushed a few strands of stray hairs away with my fingertips and I felt something – I really felt something. I enjoyed his presence just as much as I disliked it.

I laced my hands through his silky hair while finally meeting him the rest of the way and pressing my lips to his. They were soft, smooth, warm and inviting - exactly how I remembered them from the shower. His blood hummed in his veins, and even though I did not feel sated I could not bring myself to think of his blood, I was to busy thinking about him and how astounding he felt against me.

His arms wrapped their way around my back and in his embrace I have never felt more content and safe in my life. I knew like the rest of my thoughts lately it was thoroughly demented, although in this moment I let myself pretend it were true.

The prince nipped at my lip begging for entrance that I gratefully granted. I slid my tongue over his, whimpering at his sweet taste. My hands glided from his hair to his neck, the bite already healed and I gently pulled us apart.

"I want you." I said, my lips just barely grazing the prince's. "I want you inside me and I won't let you say no."

The prince groaned, eagerly placing his lips back to mine while my hands gradually drifted behind him and I found myself holding him just as tightly as he was me.

He lifted us, causing me to gasp lightly in surprise into his mouth. The prince turned us around and laid me on my back with him on top of me, no part of us ever detaching.

He kissed me with fervor and I kissed back just the same, our lips melding and gliding together. His hands moved from underneath me, one coming to my hip and another lacing its fingers with my own.

The prince's heart was thumping in his chest, the little whispers of my name back, yet it was not as threatening, actually, it was not at all. The whispers were sweet and sensual; it was as if his broken whispering heart wanted me. I could handle that.

He lifted his lips from mine. "Let me… hold on." He said. He removed his body from mine and I instantly felt naked and exposed without the prince blanketing me. He moved across the bed to his nightstand. Opening the drawer he pulled out a small bottle of lubricant and a square little packet, quickly his eyes darted to me; he the smirked, dropping the packet back in the drawer.

The prince brought himself back between my legs, clicking open the cap of the lubricant. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Never been more." I replied breathily. I brought my hand down to my erect and keen to come cock. I wrapped my pale fingers around the base and slowly brought my hand up, and back down again.

The prince licked his lips, spreading lube across the fingers of his right hand. "You've got no fucking clue how hot you look right now." He sultrily stated. As I pumped my cock his right hand ghosted between my thighs, urging them wider – they complied without complaint. His left hand lifted my testicles just enough for two of his warm and slick fingers to rub against my perineum, and for the serious lack of better words I moaned like a whore on her wildest ride.

"Tell me…" I sighed blissfully. "How do I look?" I bit my bottom lip and I squeezed my shaft harder while increasing my pace as I felt a finger begin to stroke unexpectedly soothing circles around my entrance.

"Your eyes, they're so dark, but so full of lust and so damn sexy." The prince mused as he pressed the tip of his forefinger into me. I gasped at the intrusion, yet welcomed it nonetheless. "The way your milky skin contrasts with my dark sheets. It makes you shine in my bed. It shows me exactly where I should be."

"More." I whimpered. The prince pressed his finger deeper into me, slowly taking it to his final knuckle. I felt his finger curve slightly and my hand dropped from my shaft to dig itself into the bed along with my other one as I gasped in pleasure.

Carefully the prince moved his finger inside me, pressing the digit in and out of me while hitting a little something inside me I never knew existed. "I love the way your lips part slightly when you moan, the way your cock aches and leaks for me." With my hole begging for it he inserted a second finger. A faint burn could be felt but that did not stop my hips from rocking against his hand and forcing his fingers deeper inside me. "But, mostly, mostly I love how my hand looks so fucking good between your thighs."

"Yes!" I hissed as I felt his fingers scissoring apart, stretching my opening. The prince pulled his fingers completely from me, once more circling… teasing my entrance as he leaned forward while lifting my cock with his spare hand and running his hot tongue along my length. I mewled. I mewled. I literally mewled and I could not care less.

The prince pressed his two digits back into to me as he swirled his tongue around my tip, dipping it slightly into the slit to get all my wetness just before he sucked my head into his warm, moist, and welcoming mouth.

My eyes pinched closed and the prince hummed around my cock in delight as he bobbed his head taking an inch more each time he neared the base. His fingers buried themselves in me, and like a button he pressed something in me over and over and over again.

"Jacob!" I cried out, forcing my eyes open while taking my hands from the sheets and tucking them into his hair. I had to watch. I could _not_ miss this. The prince's nose pressed into my short curls taking my dick perfectly to its hilt. His eyes looked up at me through thick dark lashes and it took everything inside of me to look away. The prince may be sucking my cock and doing a damn good job of it, but I am not his equal.

The prince swallowed around my shaft and I could not help but buck my hips into his face. He smirked around my cock and blinked shamelessly at me. He loved doing this to me. That is all right though; I loved him doing this to me too.

He let my shaft slip from his lips and he removed his fingers from within me. "I think you're ready." He chuckled. I nodded avidly with a smile playing on my lips. "Good." He said with a small grin of his own. He reached for that bottle of lubricant again. He pressed some into his palm, which he then wrapped around his engorged cock, coating it completely.

The prince wiped the excess from his hand on this thigh as he leaned over me. He guided my legs around him and right when I thought we were going to get straight to it he brought my lips in for a kiss - a slow, warm, and comforting kiss. It stilled my nerves and nearly brought life back into my heart.

I brought my hands up to his neck to keep his lips on mine. I was being greedy and he was entirely okay with that. I moaned into the kiss as I felt something large prod at my entrance. I pulled away just enough to peek and felt something inside me flutter as I witnessed the prince expertly guiding himself to me.

He turned his head, our temples touching as I felt him push into me. The prince sucked in a breath and immediately stilled as the head of his cock became sheathed in me. I stiffened at the intrusion and was very thankful he was willing to go slow.

The prince placed gentle kisses to my cheek and jaw line as be brought his hand between us and started stroking me lightly. With heed the prince eased his way into me, his shaft literally warming me from the inside out.

"God, Jake…" I murmured. I noticed my slipup. I had never been given permission to say that, but right now, with his cock inside me, what is the worst that could happen?

"Mmm." He practically purred as his hips met mine. He was fully inside me and I have to say, I would not have it any other way. "Say it again." Permission granted.

"Jake..." I breathed as his thumb ghosted my tip. "Please, more." I was not above begging, not from him and not for this.

He slowly lifted his hips away and while rocking back to me as he let out a hiss of breath. "You feel so fucking good around me."

I could not agree more. "You feel so fucking good _in_ me." I moaned in response.

The prince brought his lips to mine for a searing kiss, his long hair brushing against my chest and curtaining my face. Our bodies found a steady rhythm and the prince's hand never left my cock and always kept in time with our thrusts.

My legs tightened around the prince and with him holding himself over me, my hands clenching his shoulders. I found myself not being able to keep my whimpers, moans and groans to myself; however, neither could he and I believe I preferred it that way.

The prince's slick and hot cock plunged into to me and suddenly with a little twist of his hips I felt it again. That button. I yanked my lips away from his. "Jake!" I cried, or screamed, who the hell cares! He did it again. "Fuck!" I bellowed. Again. "Yes!" I hissed.

"Yeah, you like that?" The prince sensuously growled.

"Don't stop." I panted as the prince grazed a tongue across my collarbone and came to nip at my throat. "Don't fucking stop."

I brushed his hand away from my cock; thankfully he did not take offence. I only wanted to get closer to him. I ground against him and fervently pressed my lips back to his. The kiss was careless and messy, but I loved it, especially when his tongue tackled mine and mine fought back.

Our bodies were held so tightly together I did not know where mine ended and his began. Wherever I touched, it tingled. Wherever he kissed, I moaned. I wanted his hands on me. I wanted his lips kissing me. I adored his cock in me, spreading me apart and making me feel so damn alive. I never wanted this to end. I never wanted him to let go.

The prince drove into me, every time hitting that same sweet spot. I whimpered into his mouth, my lips never leaving his. I could feel the heat in my abdomen growing, the bliss boiling, the passion increasing and my balls tightening.

Our bodies moved together with reckless abandon and I dug my hands into his back. "I'm going, Jake, I'm going to…"

"Yeah?" He moaned, dragging his lips away from mine. "You're going to come?" He thrust his hips harder into me, my back arching to get every bit of him I could get. Words escaped me and all I could do is nod against him.

The prince's uneven pants grew loud in my ear. "Me too. Come, come with me…" He brought his forehead to rest on my own, his eyes shut tight. His hand came up to my hair, his fingers tangling along the roots. I felt his dick twitching inside me and his hand clenched in my hair. "Fuck… yes!" He called out as his orgasm took hold of him. As soon as I felt the warmth of his seed spilling inside me, and the trembling of his body against me, I was gone.

My eyes shut, my toes curled, and I ground my lips to the prince's just to taste his breath. The heat in my abdomen exploded, the bliss overflowed and the passion irrefutably burst at the seams – With a cry of the prince's name I erupted between us, coating our stomachs. My body shook and my chest heaved as my entrance tightened around the prince's cock and milked him for all he was worth. The prince hissed my name and I dug my nails into his back.

As we came down from our high our movements slowed and the prince's breathing evened, though his heart still banged against his chest. It was yelling my name again, but this time seemed peculiar. It was not telling me to feed, but something quite different…

The prince moved his lips against mine lazily as we stilled. I felt him smile against them as he chuckled lightly, his softening cock still in me. "I'm so in like with you, Edward Anthony." He purred as he continued to give me tender kisses while threading his fingers through my hair.

I opened my eyes as the prince nibbled at my ear and I laughed lightly as his lips tickled me. An hour ago I would have said this was impossible, however, somehow, someway I did not think like was a strong enough word for how I felt about the prince.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Point of View: Jacob_

I woke in the early morning completely wrapped around my leech. My face was pressed into his chest and my arm draped over his stomach while a leg of mine was sprawled over his. I tried to hold it back but failed fucking miserably and I ended up smiling into his cool, milky skin.

I blinked my eyes open, my eyelashes brushing against his right peck. I felt smooth fingertips slide down the curve of my back. "Are you aware that you snore?" Edward amusedly drawled.

"Mmm, no." I hummed while lifting my head and pressing lazy kisses to my leech's collarbone and neck. "Consider yourself lucky. I've never let anybody stay in my bed long enough to find out." I rolled over a bit and scooted up his body so I could look down at Edward's beautiful face, his eyes always finding a way to never meet mine.

"Will I be invited back?" He asked with an adorable little smile playing on his perfect pink lips. I couldn't resist and didn't want to. I leaned in, bringing a hand up to Edward's hair and brushed my lips to his.

My heart battered against my chest and I knew, I just fucking knew I wouldn't trade this moment for the world itself. "You can live on it for all I care." I murmured, still grazing my lips against his.

Edward playfully smirked against my lips. "Love hath made thee a tame snake."

Cocking a brow and chuckling lightly I pulled away. "What?"

"It's Shakespeare. From As You Like It - act 4, scene 3."

My eyes widened and I frowned while running a finger down my leech's pretty cheek. "What on earth did they make you do in that lab?"

He smiled up at me. "I happen to like it."

"Okay…" I pinched my brows together. "So are you saying I love you or are you calling me snake?"

My leech gave a breathy laugh. "I meant that a good fuck has made you a little more friendly."

"So vulgar." I teased. "I like it." I pressed my lips back to Edward's, taking in all of my leech's sweet scent and delicious taste. He was so fucking perfect it scared me. His lips are like little clouds from heaven, his hair the finest silk, and his eyes… his eyes now burnt a fiery bright with my blood behind them.

I nipped at his warming lips, my own flesh heating his. The tip of my tongue traced the length of his bottom lip only to be greeted kindly with his own. The kiss deepened, my fingers curling in his hair – he whimpered in my grasp and I clung to him tighter.

Was it so wrong that I fucking loved this? I treasured his lips, adored his taste, and relished in his scent. I yearned for his voice, it didn't matter the words. I lusted for his touch, no matter how he touched me. I even found pleasure in his eyes and how he looked at me. I didn't care that he was a leech; that meant shit to me now. He was Edward and he was _mine_.

With reluctance I broke the kiss. I dropped my head to his chest just wanting to hold him and be held – and fuck it if made me a pansy. For half a second I almost expected to hear a heartbeat; I of course didn't, but that's alright, my heart beat enough for the two of us. Yeah, I inwardly just puked at that thought too.

Tell me, just fucking tell me how it could be any better than this?

My heart stilled and all thoughts floated to Ryan. It would be better if he were here. A huge part of me wants to go and find him, beg for his forgiveness like my leech had told me to do, but I don't feel worthy. I really don't. What could I ever possibly do or say that would make up for five years lost? Fucking nothing. But what was I supposed to do, add another year? Make it six, then ten, then what?

I thought I was protecting him staying away, but to hear him call me daddy with tears in his beautiful green eyes I can't deny the fact that I am hurting him. I never want to hurt him. I'd do anything to keep him safe. _Anything_.

I don't know what the pack would think. I can assume what the _world_ would think. I'm not scared for me, but for him. He's a little prince that everybody is going to hate just because of what he is. I can't fucking stand that thought.

You can tell exactly what he is just by looking at him: A half-breed, yet a half-breed prince? Fucking unheard of. I'm not ashamed, no fucking way. I can handle anything the people throw his way, but can he? He's such a small wolf with the purest eyes, and just looking into them you can feel that his soul is fragile. He's not meant for a hateful world like this.

I know eventually his existence will come to light, it's inevitable - he's my heir. His spot can't be denied; when I'm gone he _will_ be alpha of all alpha's, no other son born to me could take that place.

That thought stunned me. Would I have more sons? Would I marry one day? No fucking way, when I'm king I definitely do not need a woman harping at me in the background, or in my bed for that matter.

When I'm king it'll just be me and Ryan… and my leech too. Now that thought made me feel all fucked up inside, but it a good way, in a very, very good way.

A hand of Edward's flitted though my hair, brushing out the few tangled bits. "Are you thinking about Ryan?"

I nodded against his chest. "How'd you know?"

"Just had a feeling."

I swept a hand across my leech's bare stomach to reach across him to pull his hand in mine. I laced my fingers in his liking the comfort of it all. "I'm going to talk to him. I want to make things right." I said.

"Honestly?"

"Mhmm." I murmured nuzzling my face impossibly closer into Edward. Yeah, I fucking loved that too. So sue me.

* * *

><p>I paced outside Ryan's door while my leech leaned against a wall with his arms crossed with an unreadable expression on his flawless face. I was nervous, I was really fucking nervous. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to fucking do.<p>

"What if he doesn't want me?" I muttered.

"He does." Edward tried to assure me.

It was still early morning, yet I could hear Ryan rustling around in his room by himself. I walked closer to the door to better hear him.

"No, Jake, like this!" I heard him say. After a slight pause I heard him do a soft wolfish howl in his sweet infantile voice. "That's how my daddy does it."

I looked to Edward, my heart breaking along the way. "Jake?" I whispered in question.

"It is a toy wolf he said you gave him when he was born." He replied quietly. I pressed a hand to my mouth. I knew exactly what Edward was talking about. Becca had one too. I turned away from the door. She still does. I placed it with her… Just before they… I tucked it in her tiny casket so she knows I'm always with her.

I was supposed to keep them fucking safe! I was supposed to protect them. I was only 15 but that didn't mean shit to me. The moment I laid eyes on my two puppies I was in love. They were little, more beautiful and better pieces of me. I swore I'd always be there. I swore to be everything my father wasn't. I swore to be the best damn dad there ever was, but I never in a million fucking years thought I had to protect them from myself! I never meant… I would never… It was an accident!

I couldn't even look at Ryan after. I felt sick, fucking sick! He was a reminder of what I had done and what I could do again. I couldn't bare the thought. I couldn't. I'd rather him hate me for what I didn't do for him, rather than what I might have. I gave him up and I wish I fucking hadn't.

I've kept him locked in this place just so I can feel better knowing he's safe. If he's in his room, he's fucking safe and I can sleep at night. I don't deserve to sleep at goddamn night! I turned my son into a prisoner in his own home so I can feel better and pretend not to give a shit.

I've thought horrendous and ugly fucking things about him just to stop myself from touching him when he's near and running to him when I miss him. I don't mean it. I don't mean it at all. He's special, so special – from his soul to the way he looks. I've never seen a wolf like him. I doubt anybody has, but that poses a whole new set of problems…

"Jacob," I felt a cool hand on my shoulder, "you are shaking."

I turned around to see my leech and I clasped my two hands together just so I had something to squeeze. "I know. I just- oh fuck it!" I gently pushed passed Edward and went to Ryan's door. I was about to open it, but I didn't want to startle him, so I chose to knock instead.

I listened to his footsteps as he neared the door. "You're early Al…" Ryan opened the door catching site of me, "…ice." I looked down at him while he looked up at me. The poor pup shook in his spot, his eyes becoming watery. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

I felt so bad and so fucking guilty that words caught in my throat. He peeked past me to look at my leech. "Edward?" His bottom lip trembled.

"It's fine, buddy. Say hi to your daddy." Edward's voice was calming, for both the pup and I.

Ryan looked back up at me, his little fingers pinching the hem of his shirt anxiously. "Hi daddy." He sounded and looked so scared of me, and I broke. I just fucking broke.

I went to my knees, sitting on my ankles while holding back tears. "Ryan…" I breathed. "Ryan, I am _so_ sorry." I knew in this situation my apology meant nothing, but I had said it and I meant it. It's a start.

He gave me a bewildered look. "What for?"

"I'm a bad father." What else could I say? I was.

The pup shook his head ardently. "That's not true." He said with his little voice quavering.

"I am." I insisted.

Ryan shook his head again. "I've been bad too."

"Ryan, no-" I started.

"I have!" He whined. "I'm not big or strong and my skins all wrong!"

"No, no, no, Ryan! You're perfect!" The pup's eyes shot to Edward for reassurance. My leech nodded.

"But I'm a mutt." Ryan sniveled, eyes welling up.

My eyes widened. "Who the fuck told you that?" I said raising my voice. I'd have to work on that, and my word choice.

Ryan seemed startled but he calmed quite quickly. "I just am."

"No." I said forcefully. "What you are is a prince. Prince's are _not_ called mutts."

"I'm a prince?" He gasped.

"Yes, you are, and do you know what that means?" Ryan shook his head with a look of amazement on his face. "It means you are more special than anybody in this whole entire palace and everybody outside it."

"Special like you?" He asked, brows raised.

"Exactly like me." A huge toothy grin spread across _my_ pups face. "Ryan?"

"Yeah?" He replied still smiling.

"I don't suppose you've had breakfast yet, have you?"

"No, not yet."

"Want to have breakfast with me?"

"Really?" He gasped for the second time. I nodded and his eyes glanced to my leech. "Can Edward come too?"

"Yeah." I chuckled pulling myself to my feet. "Edward can come too."


	15. Chapter 15

**I: **Don't worry I plan on lots of fluffy goodness. There will be plenty of Ryan, although I don't want him dominating the story seeing as I like the boys to have plenty alone time. The king will be an obstacle, though not necessarily a large one. Who knows how the others will react...

**Ragelane:** Ryan's mom will be talked about in a future chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

_Point of View: Edward_

Breakfast had gone smoothly, and the two had eaten in the prince's room together. Ryan desperately tried to include me in every aspect of their conversation even though he clung onto the prince's every word. There was something incredibly special about watching the pair together; especially when they laughed together, and boy did they ever have each other going.

They were currently watching a movie in the nook, Ryan giggling and the prince smiling at his son doing so. I had never seen the prince so at ease. He was practically a whole different person around Ryan, which in all due respect to the prince, is a _very_ good thing.

I had left the two alone as the film was about midway through and wandered off to look out a window at the other end of the room. As much as it felt good to watch them I had to admit it hurt something inside me. Maybe it's because I still felt like a little boy who wished that _my _daddy would come and find me one day. It was silly thinking because I knew nobody would _ever_ come looking for me - nobody out there missed or loved me.

I feel like a feather floating in the wind with no particular course of direction. I am just fluttering about restlessly. I feel lost and confused, I do not even know who really I am or where I even come from. The prospect of family has always been a fairytale, although to see one right in front of me it feels more real than ever and I can only in my wildest dreams and craziest wishes hope that I could have some sort of semblance of one in the future.

I pressed my fingers to the glass of the window as I looked out at the calm ocean. Perhaps it would have been better if I ran when I had the chance, at least then I would have been able to see the stars without looking through glass. I would have been able to touch the bark of trees, feel water of streams – swim in the ocean. What do I get here, the body of the prince? It almost seems worth it, but it is not just his flesh I find myself craving, nor is it his blood.

I heard quiet footsteps approaching from behind and I craned my neck to see the prince as he neared. "What are you doing all the way over here?" He asked while pressing his chest flat against my back and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You shouldn't do that." I sighed.

"Why?" The prince queried while pressing chaste kisses along my neck.

I shrugged him off and turned to face him. "It will confuse Ryan if he sees."

"Will it?" The prince smirked. "Why, because I'm kissing my slave?"

I nodded. "That, and I am a boy."

The prince's smirk turned to a mischievous grin. "That's funny, I remember you being all man last night."

"Jacob!" I hissed in embarrassment and in fear that Ryan would hear. "You know what I mean."

"Sure, sure." He laughed. "Not in front of Ryan." His laugh sent tingles through me and I could not help but smile fondly at him. I reached up and tucked some of his thick hair behind an ear to better view his handsome face.

"How are you doing?" I sighed for second time.

"I'm good. Ryan's, I don't know, amazing… It's just, well, it's weird. I feel like he should be punishing me or something, but he's so happy."

I playfully tapped the prince on the chest. "He's so happy to be with _you_."

"I feel like it shouldn't be this easy. Shouldn't he care that I wasn't there for so long?"

"You heard him in his room. He doesn't blame you for a thing. He blames himself." The prince's whole demeanor changed. I was learning to understand that look on the prince – guilt, and I wished I had not said those words.

"I should go back to him now." With that said he turned around and went off into the nook.

I placed myself back in front of the window more desperate than ever to jump out of it. I could not make any sense of this. I had all these mixed emotions. Last night the prince had said he liked me - we made _love_! Okay, I am not that deluded. We had sex, but it was amazing nonetheless.

I like the prince too, that much I could not deny anymore. He had opened himself completely to me, whether it was on purpose I cannot say. The prince cried and I wiped his tears, I also yelled at him shortly after, but that is not the point. I just do not know where I stand with him. I know I am the prince's slave in a technical sense… it is foolish for me to think it, yet, I want to believe I am not _just_ a slave to him – that maybe he has feelings for me too.

There are moments when I feel like it is possible. Yesterday, before the prince went to bed for the night he let me feed from him again. There was nothing sexual about it, although it felt emotional. He was giving himself to me completely, trusting me with his life just to sate my hunger. That had to mean something, right?

It was not long until I heard the music of the credits rolling on the television as Ryan came running out to me in a blur. The pup tossed himself at my leg. "You missed it!" He bellowed while craning his neck to look up at me.

"Sorry." I said, though not really meaning it.

He tried to look over the windowsill I stood at but couldn't get a good look. "It's okay. What're you looking at?"

I squatted down, twisting my back to the pup. "Here, climb up and I will show you." Ryan without hesitation jumped onto my back and wrapped his little arms around my neck with his legs around my waist.

I stood up and he rested his chin on my shoulder – his heartbeat thumping peacefully against my back. "Oh, you're looking at the ocean, right?" Ryan asked, his breath warm against my cheek.

"I am. I think it's pretty."

"Me too." He hummed happily.

I heard the prince chuckle from behind us. "What are you two doing?"

"Looking at the ocean." I replied.

"It's pretty." Ryan added.

The prince came up beside us to look, pushing a bit of the curtain out of the way. "I guess." He shrugged.

"I've never been to the beach." Ryan murmured.

I nodded. "Neither have I." Almost in complete unison our heads turned to look at the prince, both of us with faint smiles. He knew what we were both asking.

"Oh no. No fucking way! It's way to dangerous for you Ryan."

"Please-please-please!" The pup chanted excitedly while wiggling around on my back. "I'll be extra careful!"

A pained look crossed the prince's face and abruptly, startling all three of us the prince's door slammed open. Once turned I saw a frazzled Jasper run through. "Oh thank god!" He heaved a sigh of relief as he caught site of Ryan on me.

Ryan giggled, the prince frowned and I just stood there. "What the hell, Jasper? Ever heard of fucking knocking?" The prince shouted, balling his fists.

Jasper smiled. "Ah, your highness, it's good to have you back! It's been much to quiet around here." I almost had to laugh at his enthusiasm. It was so phony but I enjoyed the effort he put into it. "Anyway, panic arose when Alice went to gather Ryan for his morning meal and found him missing."

A funny look crossed the prince's face, it was close to understanding, though it all faded as it turned to rage as he stalked forward to close in on Jasper. "And you just thought to inform me of this now? It's past noon! My _son_ could have been missing for hours and nobody thought to fucking tell me?"

"Daddy's getting mad." The pup whispered in my ear while absently pulling at my hair that hung against the back of my neck.

"He called you _his_." I whispered back, remembering how much the pup wanted that. Ryan's hand yanked at my hair accidently, ripping out a few strands as surprise took him by storm.

"My prince, I didn't want to trouble you."

"Trouble me? Trouble me!" The prince hollered. "This is _my_ puppy we're talking about here!" Ryan's little fingers dug into my shoulders as he gasped.

"That's me, right?" Ryan squeaked. I nodded in confirmation.

Jasper blinked, confusion evident. "Apologies, your highness. I didn't know you had such strong feelings all of a sudden."

"You didn't know? It's your job to fucking know! I don't keep you around so you can stand around and look cute!"

"I never thought-"

"That's the problem!" The prince interrupted. "You don't fucking think! If you were outside my door this morning like you were supposed to fucking be you'd have known I had gone to get Ryan."

"I-"

"You? You what?" The prince paused, although Jasper did not make a move to speak. "You're fucking ridiculous. Need I even ask why you weren't at your post? It was that goddamn runt wasn't it?"

Jasper's face became troubled and worry shone in his eyes. "Please don't blame Seth." His voice was near begging. "A call came in. His father died and the pup was very upset. I was only gone for a second, your highness, and only around the bend in the hall."

"Everybody fucking dies, Jasper!" The prince shrieked. "You've died. Edward's just as dead as you are. I'll die one day too, but not fucking _yet_, and it's your job to make sure of that!"

"I know. I-"

"Oh, just fucking shut it. You have once again risked my life for the likes of that floor pig. The runt is a problem, a huge fucking problem and I think it's about time I get rid of the _fucking_ problem!" The prince shook as he screamed. We could all assume what his words meant, even Ryan. He whimpered against me, fastening his arms around my neck.

Jaspers eyes widened in despair. "My prince, oh god, no, please!" He pleaded.

"That runt has scrubbed these floors for the last time. No more, Jasper. He's done! You tell him to say goodbye to whatever family he has left." The prince sucked in a shaky breath. "Tell him to pack his things too." He exhaled.

Jasper's brows furrowed. "Pardon?" He deadpanned.

"You've honestly left me no choice." A little smile came to play on the princes rosy lips. "Seriously, Jasper, if you're willing to risk not only your life and limbs for this pup but my own as well, then he must be one hell of a wolf. Tell him we'll have his introduction tomorrow morning. I'll see how the pack takes to him."

"You're playing with me." Jasper murmured.

The prince scoffed. "I hardly care enough to do that."

"My prince, you are not actually serious are you?"

"I am. How else am I going to get you to stay put? Like I'd kill him – yeah, you'd really have my back then. Now you can see him all you want when you're _not_ supposed to be outside my door."

"I… I honestly don't know what to say!" Jasper marveled.

"A thank you would be in order." The prince chided with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mbwms0812: **You asked why Jacob basically went nuts in the hall with Rosalie awhile back. One: What she said about Edward. Two: She asked a question earlier that had infuriated him (that you all don't know about) and that will be brought up later.

**Lady Shadowmind:** Only a few more chapters after this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

Except for the fact that I scared the living shit out Ryan multiple times I'd say the day went relatively well. I even managed to steal a few kisses from my leech when my pup's head was turned. Sure, Edward gave me quite the stink eye each time I did it, but that only made it more fun.

I can't tell you how I feel about my leech but I can definitely say I love how he is with Ryan. I can tell my pup adores Edward, and I can really tell that Edward's got a soft spot for Ryan too. Certainly makes my life that much more easy.

Jasper, on the other paw, is not making life any fucking easier. I'll deny this to the day I die, but I kind of like the leech. Besides the fact that he's a huge kiss ass he's one of the few I can stand for any length of time, mainly because he knows I don't want to hear him speak, so he doesn't. Anyway, that didn't change the fact that I was going to send his little runt back to purgatory for being a piss stain on my life. You can thank Ryan for that.

I heard his little whine as he clung to Edward when I was talking about getting rid of the problem. It actually made me stop and think about what the hell I was doing… I _hate_ doing that. So, yeah, it went against my better judgment but I'd give Seth a shot and let the pack see what they think of him. If they like him he's in, so let's hope for Jasper's sake the little freak doesn't say something stupid.

I sent Ryan off with Jasper when he left since I really needed to get some shit done. I promised him, however, that I'd come see him before he went to bed, and I was a little excited for that. I've never really tucked him in before… Cue the guilt…

In the afternoon I left my leech behind and went and saw each pack member. Something I loathed doing, but it was one hell of a necessary evil. Luckily Jared and Paul were together so that killed two birds with one stone. I didn't particularly want to show myself in front them after my weeklong display of complete weakness, though thankfully neither mentioned a thing.

Jared talked about some girl like she was the sun in the fucking sky – I give it a week. Paul scowled through the whole thing and said that he's glad that he doesn't need a bitch hanging on his arm to validate the fact that his dick's getting wet. I laughed, only because I can't picture Paul actually getting some poor girl to sleep with him. Sure, he's hot, but he's such an asshole. Yeah, so am I, but I can get away with it – I'm the prince after all.

I went and visited Quil after those two. He was studying, much to my boredom; seriously, he talked to me about science. _Science_. Does he really think that I care that a thimbleful of a neutron star would weigh over 100 million tons? I don't even know what a neutron star is. He made quite the desperate attempt to explain it to me, although it went right up and over my pretty head. Nevertheless, I smiled, nodded, told him about the meeting tomorrow and got the hell out of there.

I met up with Embry a bit later. He was his normal quiet self, though he did ask how I was feeling. I had a few choice words I wanted to sling his way, yet I bit my tongue and kept my mouth closed, well, after I told him to shut his trap and mind his own damn business.

Next I saw Brady – he was out paddling around in the pool by himself and he was more than happy to see me. His smile was a welcoming one even though I more than not wanted to slap it right off his face, but I didn't, not even remotely. I did toss my shirt off and strip out of my pants and jump into the pool in just my boxers much to Brady's amusement. I felt like the pup could use some company so I lingered and swam around with him for awhile and even, _even,_ let him dunk me a few times. Whatever, I kind of had fun. Kind of.

Lastly, I visited Collin. That is not an experience I want to repeat. Not at fucking all. I thought he was a mess the last time I saw him, it was nothing compared to the way he was today. He wouldn't talk, just cry and he'd cry so hard he'd hyperventilate. I spent hours with him. _Hours_. If this is what it was like to _think _you imprinted I couldn't imagine what it was actually like _to_ imprint.

I tried to coax him into shifting just so I could try and understand where he was coming from. No luck, and frankly I don't think he had the energy too. It was quite clear he hadn't eaten all week. Eventually I pressed a palm to his skin, it was cold and clammy. Not right for a wolf at all.

I collected some blankets and threw them on the floor. I brought Brady to them just before I shifted into my wolf form on the other side of the room. I went to him and wrapped my body around his while dragging blankets over us with my mouth. I didn't know what else an alpha could do, so I warmed him while he cried and clung to my shaggy fur.

I stayed until dark. Phasing back, I placed him back in his bed all bundled in the warm blankets. The first words he spoke he asked me not to go, but it was already half past nine and I really needed to get to Ryan. I promised Collin I'd be there first thing in the morning to gather him for the meeting. With teary eyes he accepted that and I left through the door, closing it behind me.

Now as I walk to _my_ pups room to tuck him in for the night I feel this sense of accomplishment. It's not like I really even did anything today, it's just the feeling of coming and seeing Ryan as the day ended. It felt so fucking right.

Once I was at his door I let myself in without knocking. I smiled as I took in his sight. He had fallen asleep in the lamplight, curled up with the wolf I had given him five years ago and a colorful picture book beside him. I could easily imagine him telling his wolf a story. He seemed like the type of pup to do so.

I went to the side of his bed, removing the book and placing it on the nightstand. I knelt and rested my arms along the edge, bringing up a hand and brushing it along his smooth cheek. "Ryan…" I whispered. His green eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Daddy!" He quietly exclaimed as a small smile tilted his lips.

"Told you I'd come." I said while brushing a few stray hairs out of his eyes.

He nodded against his pillow and I started to pull his comforters up to his chin to keep him warm through the night, but he suddenly stopped me. "Wait! A hug first, please?" Ryan's little arms shot out of the sheets and up towards me.

I smiled down at him, yet feeling completely undeserving. I leaned down scooping the pup in my arms and giving him a hug neither of us had ever experienced. His face pressed into my neck and his hands clung to my plain shirt.

When I went to let him go he stayed attached. "Ryan?" I questioned.

"No." He said pitifully. "Don't let go."

"Ryan." I sighed.

"Please!" His voice shook and I placed my arms back around him while pulling him to my lap as I came to sit on the edge of the bed. He clung to me tighter his face burying in my chest. I felt warm tears begin to soak through my shirt and his body start to tremble.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at me through watery eyelashes. "I'm scared." He cried, tears falling.

My brows pinched together. "Of what?" I asked thoroughly concerned.

"You not coming back." Ryan sobbed, pressing his face back into my shirt.

My heart came to a screeching halt and I wrapped my arms protectively around my puppy. "I am coming back."

"I don't know that." Ryan hiccupped. I wanted to tell him he could trust me but that would be absolutely ridiculous. I'd just have to prove it to him.

"You'll see. I'll be here tomorrow and everyday after that."

"Promise?" He questioned with shaking bottom lip.

I brushed away a few of his tears. "Promise." I nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Anon/Ladyj0490: **Jacob has not yet imprinted.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

_Point of View: Edward_

The more I paced the prince's room the more I wanted him and for three very separate reasons. One: I felt like feeding. Two: I felt like fucking. Three: I really just wanted his company.

I pawed at my erection through my slacks and decided that sex with the prince had done very, very unacceptable things to me. I honestly could not believe how much I wanted more of it. I swallowed the venom that gathered on my tongue. The prince's blood was an ineluctable want, so I thought of the prince's voice and how he let me hold him this morning – the more he gives, the more I want. My god…

By the time the prince had finally come back I had worked myself into such a state that all I desired was to have him_ on_ me, yet he took no notice of me and flopped onto his bed face first. "Fucking hell!" He exhaled loudly in his bedding. "I'm exhausted." I instantly became dispirited, although that had little to no effect on my libido and did not wane my hard-on in the slightest.

"Long day?" I not so eagerly responded. The prince rolled over in his bed, his legs and arms sprawled out.

"Fuck yes. Quil drove me up the wall, Jared's obsessed with some chick, and Embry asked me how I was _feeling_. Christ, can you believe Paul actually thinks I _think_ he's capable of getting laid? He isn't fooling anybody. Oh, Brady was cool though, but Collin, I don't know, he's one hell of a mess. I'm hoping tomorrow will help lift his spirit." The prince rambled on and I ended up not really minding. At least I could check number three off my list.

I went and sat on the prince's bed, my erection finally desisting as he prattled on about his day. Pulling his feet to my lap I tugged off his boots and tossed them to the floor. "How was Ryan?" I commented once he mentioned he had seen him.

He wiggled his free toes in his white socks. "Okay, I guess. He had a bit of meltdown, but he's fine now and sound asleep." The prince dragged himself toward me and rested his head in my lap. He smiled up at me. "Ask me how I'm doing."

I quirked a brown and gave a playful smirk. "And how is the prince doing?"

"Really fucking good." He sighed. The prince lifted a hand and swept it through the side of my hair, a slight smile still playing on his lips. "How is my beautiful vampire doing?" If I could blush…

I grinned, albeit a little sheepishly. "I'm well." I muttered… just as sheepishly.

"_You're well_." He chided with a cheeky smile. He lifted himself from my lap to his knees and turned to face me. The prince brought a hand to the back of my neck, drawing me forward. "How about I make you really fucking good?"

"I- Uh…" That was _not_ the hell yes I intended for it to be.

The prince gave me crooked grin, dropping his hand from my neck. What, no kiss? I internally frowned. "Get your mind out of the gutter, leech." He teased. He pulled off his socks and hopped from his bed. He turned to me pressing his index finger to his lips telling me to be quiet.

He crossed his room as he motioned for me to follow. I heaved myself from the bed and down the platform. Meeting the prince at the window I stood at earlier, he slid open the latch and opened the two door like windows. "Come on." He whispered as he leapt through the window.

I watched almost in horror as he fell the three stories, yet sighed in relief as he landed expertly below. He again motioned for me to follow. I could do that?

I shrugged and looked at the prince as if he were nuts. I was a vampire that has basically been kept in a box. I do not know what I can and cannot do. Will I break my neck if I fall wrong? Human or not it sounds rather painful.

I heard the prince chuckle lightly, and this whole dunce situation reminded me of my words from Shakespeare earlier. Except now I pictured myself as Juliet on her balcony and the prince as Romeo hidden in the dark below.

"Romeo, doff thy name; and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." I mumbled to myself. I could not help it, Romeo and Juliet was perchance my favorite. It was truthfully a weakness of mine. Prohibited lust at it's finest.

The prince cleared his throat. "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo." My jaw dropped. I thought he _thought _little ofShakespeare? "Awe, come on. Don't stop there. I know a bit more." He softly called up to me.

"What man art thou that, thus bescreen'd in night; so stumblest on my counsel?" I replied.

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word." The prince smiled broadly and let out a hearty chuckle. "Come on, jump!" I did as I was told and clambered through the window. I leapt from the sill and let gravity take hold.

It was only a second before I hit the ground, my legs bending at the knee and a hand hitting the grass to still my fall. The Prince pulled me to my feet, though I continued on with our dialogue. "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Are thou not prince and a wolf?" The prince gave me a wicked grin as he noticed that I had switched Romeo to prince and Montague to wolf.

He pressed his chest against mine, fingering a hand through my hair. "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." He whispered, slowly coming to skim his lips across mine. I let my fingers lace together once around his waist. The whole moment was corny, but it was my moment nonetheless.

"I thought you didn't know or like William Shakespeare?" I mumbled absently between a kiss.

"What, Shakespeare?" He scoffed, pulling away to look at my face. "I was reciting lines from a Leonardo DiCaprio movie! That boy's fit! Well, was. A vampire really should have sunk his fangs into him years ago." Leo-Di-who?

"Umm." I laughed. "Well, you _almost_ impressed me." The prince pressed his warm lips to my forehead before pulling away completely.

"Who are you trying to kid? You _were_ impressed."

I smiled at him as he took my hand in his and lead me off to goodness knows where. "Maybe a little." I nodded.

The damp grass felt funny under my bare feet. It was soft, but not, squishy, but not. I had never felt anything like it before and I was not sure if I enjoyed it.

"We're kind of like Romeo and Juliet, you and I." The prince mused.

"How so?"

He turned his head to look at me as we walked and gave me a humorous grin. "Forbidden lovers! One's a wolf, the other a vampire – how will it end?" He jested in a deeper than normal voice.

I shrugged and smirked. "Preferably not suicide."

The prince nodded. "Preferably."

"We aren't like them, you know. We don't think we love each other."

The prince laughed. "What are you talking about? I'm the prince. You _have_ to love me!"

"I guess you have a point." I chuckled a little, playing along. "Plus, it's only a matter of time until my irresistible vampire charm captures your heart anyway." I glanced away from him with a crooked grin.

_"You've got no fucking clue…"_

My eyes shot back to him. "What?"

The prince gave me a confused shrug. "I didn't say anything." He said. By my hand he pulled my closer to him as we neared a long row of tall hedges. "You're going to love this." He smiled, dropping my hand and squeezing his way into the bushes. I followed suit.

The stray branches pricked at my clothes and pulled at my hair but once on the other side I caught sight of what was ahead of me and stilled, absolutely stunned. I had heard the rumbling and tumbling noise and smelt the salt in the air, although I had not the slightest clue what it was.

The prince moved behind me, littering kisses along my jaw and neck. "What do you think?"

I blinked, taking in full sight of the rolling waves, the sandy beach, the cliffs offshore and the streak of light from the moon down the middle of it all. "I don't know what to say. It doesn't even compare from the window." I confessed with astonishment. The prince nudged me forward, my bare feet hitting the sand for the first time. With a gasp I stepped back into the dirt. "Feels weird between my toes." I chuckled a little in embarrassment.

The prince brushed his lips across my cheek before moving in front of me. "Take your clothes off."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me." He breathed, giving me a devilish smirk. "Take your clothes off." The prince pulled his shirt from over his head, his bronze chest glowing in the moonlight. I licked my lips and tugged off mine, dropping it to the ground. He moved his hands to the front of his pants, pulling the button loose and unzipping the fly. Slipping his thumbs into the material he pushed both his pants and boxers down, letting them fall once mid-thigh and stepping out of them.

I again copied his ministrations until I was also fully bare. "Fucking Christ, Edward." The prince breathed. "You look so much better naked."

I nodded in affirmation. "I cannot help but think the same about you."

The prince's hand caressed my cheek as his eyes sparkled in the moonlight and I did everything I could to not meet them with my own. "You better." He hummed. The prince turned away from me and started walking through the sand and toward the ocean in all his naked glory. "Come on!" He called looking back.

I stuck foot into the sand, then the other, and found it very strange to walk through, especially naked under the stars, with the prince, while on palace property. Well, actually that just made it feel awkward. Then again, I figured this had to be the best first experience one could have at the beach.

The grains of sand slid between my toes as I walked forward and I was not entirely sure how I felt about it. In a way it felt relaxing, yet also unnerving.

The prince waded into the water and again looked back at me. "For a vampire you are so slow!"

I rolled my eyes. "For a wolf you're so stereotypical. Loud and pushy."

"Hey now, there's nothing stereotypical about these good looks!"

I again rolled my eyes. "And cocky." I added, the prince laughed.

I stilled at the waters edge and watched as the prince made it waist deep then dunked his shoulders. He turned in the water to face me come. "Get in, the waters nice. You'll like it."

I eyed the water with suspicion. "I don't know how to swim." I complained.

The prince guffawed and the water rippled around him. "Edward, you can hardly drown!" I guess he had a point. "We won't go any deeper than you feel comfortable anyway." I bit my bottom lip and moved onward, the prince tugging me down to my shoulders as I reached him. It alarmed me at first – the deepest and largest body of water I had ever been in was a bathtub.

The water was noticeably colder than my own body and the slight rise and fall of the water made me nervous. I felt like even the smallest wave could whisk me away and I would forever be lost at sea. However, the prince hauled me to him, pressing his chest to mine under the water and wrapping his warm arms around my waist.

Water beaded on the prince's neck and I traced a finger through a couple droplets. "I nearly forgot how good you look wet." I mused. The prince gave a breathy laugh just before he touched his lips lightly to mine; I attempted to deepen the kiss yet he pulled away.

"Edward, wait." His heated fingers traced along my spine, contrasting greatly with the chilly water, though his eyes fell downcast as he drew our chests apart. "I have to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me."

I nodded, the water rippling. "Of course."

Confidence flooded from his face and vanished into the ocean. "You wouldn't just being doing this because I'm the prince would you?"

My brows knitted together. "Doing what?" I asked.

He let out a puff of breath. "I want you to want to kiss me, not because you think you have to. And last night…"

"Was wonderful." I finished. The prince brought his eyes up to mine and it was my turn to look away. "I love kissing you." I folded my arms around the prince's neck, pulling my body back to his. "And I love touching you. Neither things have anything to do with you being the prince." A smile crept onto his handsome face, his hair floating out behind him as he leaned in to caress his lips against mine.


	18. Chapter 18

**I: **I don't like giving anything away, but I'm pretty sure it's kind of obvious - Jacob _will_ imprint in this story. As for how long this story will be... We've still got quite a way to go. I obviously know how the story ends, I just don't know how long it will take to get there. Maybe we're about halfway? Although, I tend to drag things out so it could go on a lot longer.

**CagedRaven:** Soon, at least on Edward's part.

**J. Foxx:** Thank you! And trust me, I wish the same thing... every day... multiple times a day!

**xnxdx:** I know I've succeeded when someone tells me they've stayed up _all_ night reading this story! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

I dragged my leech into my room slamming the door behind us. As much as I wanted to try my hand at exhibitionism I did worry about getting caught. I'm sure the prince being discovered canoodling nude in the ocean with his male vampire slave would be a great day for the tabloids, yet not so much for me. So, reluctantly we came back just in time to see Jasper sending out nearly all the royal guard in search of me. I stopped to smile and wave and thoroughly enjoyed the scowl that formed on Jasper's face.

But, now, _now _I had my leech pressed against the door, my crotch digging into his, my lips tangling with his own. I brought my hands to his sides and tugged his shirt upwards by the hem of it and we parted for merely a second to remove the material. I slammed my lips back to his, eagerly tasting him and wrapping my tongue around his.

**(sexual encounter)**

A nock at the door was heard and I let out a growl of frustration. I tore my lips from Edward's. "Not now, Jasper!" I yelled. Yeah, I knew he was out there, and no I didn't care that he more than likely knew and _felt_ exactly what my leech and I were doing. I had reason enough to believe that he'd be doing the same thing with Seth if he could.

"You have a visitor – your puppy, your highness." Jasper called through the door. Edward immediately pushed past me and grabbed his pants from the floor, tugging them on.

Adjusting myself quickly in my pants and with a sigh I heaved the door open to view a curious looking Jasper and a very teary eyed puppy clinging to his stuffed wolf. "Ryan, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" I asked, my brows pinching with concern.

My puppy blinked and tears fell while he shook in his little slippers. "The guards woke me up running in the hall. I heard them say you were gone. I know you promised, but I thought you left me…" Ryan muttered in his little voice.

"No, no, of course not!" I bent picking up my puppy from under his arms and bringing him to me. His small legs wrapped around the side of my bare waist and an arm of his came to hold onto a shoulder while him and his wolf pressed into my chest. I turned my attention to Jasper. "He'll stay in here tonight." I quickly said before shutting the door in Jasper's good-looking face.

Okay, so yeah, I'd let Ryan cock-block me, however, in a couple years we will have a much needed discussion as to why you _never_ bother the prince late at night.

I turned with Ryan in my arms to see Edward pull on his shirt. "Hey buddy." My leech wore a warmhearted smile as he took in the sight of my watery-eyed pup.

"Hi Edward." Ryan replied shyly, tilting his face into my chest.

Edward came closer, red eyes sparkling. "Hey now, what's that for? I'm not that scary am I?" He questioned in fun.

"No." Ryan murmured. "You wouldn't hurt me." Edward's smile brightened.

"Here, look at me." My pup did as he was told and my leech brushed away Ryan's tears with his thumbs. "Now _that_ is a face perfect for a prince." My pup blushed and smiled up at Edward. Hell, even I smiled at Edward. The whole moment felt so surreal, yet I've never felt more at peace in my life – even my wolf was purring at the sight before me.

"Daddy's is better." Ryan replied; I almost had to roll my eyes at that. Edward scrunched his nose and quirked an eyebrow and scooted his eyes between us a few times.

My leech shook his head, leaning back a little and crossing his arms. "Nope, I definitely like yours more!"

"Yeah right!" My pup chimed happily.

"But it's true! You look much friendlier and I like that."

"Oh! I believe you then." My pup giggled, bringing his eyes up to mine. "You always look mean."

"I do not!" I laughed.

"You do." Both my pup and leech said in unison.

I smiled down at Ryan and glanced at my vampire. "I see how it is, two against one." I handed my puppy over to Edward. "You two can have each other then." I playfully jested. Ryan gleefully clung onto Edward the same he had with me and my heart did a little flip-flop seeing the two together like that. Part of me wanted to be jealous seeing my puppy so happy being held by someone else, but I really wasn't. It looked and felt right, even my wolf agreed.

I looked at them fondly before heading to the bed. I stepped up the platform and rolled back the blankets. "Bedtime, Ryan." I said.

"But I don't wanna!" He whined as Edward carried him to me.

"But you gotta!" I retorted, plucking him from my leech and placing him in the bed, his arm still snugly around his stuffed wolf.

"I don't want you to go, though." Ryan continued to whine.

I chuckled a little. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be in here all night."

He quieted. "Really?"

"Really." I nodded.

"Edward too?" He asked.

"Edward too." I smiled. "_All_ night. Now close those eyes." I pulled the blanket up to his chin.

My pup didn't close his eyes, however. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes." I again nodded.

"Edward too?" He asked.

"Yes!" I laughed and he grinned back cutely.

"Can I have a hug?"

"You!" I exclaimed with a chortle. "You're pushing it!"

He stuck his hands out of the blankets reaching up for me. "Please!" He beamed. I of course leaned down and wrapped my arms around his little body and gave him a little squeeze as his arms came to wrap around my neck.

I pulled away, tucking him back in. "Anything else, your highness?" My puppy tittered at my words and shook his head no against the pillow. "Good! Now close your eyes and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." He yawned. I turned expecting to see Edward but he clearly had gone into the nook to give my pup and I as much privacy as possible. I stepped down the platform, though Ryan called out to me. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" I spun around to see him roll over and look at me in the bed, his wolfs head peeking out below his chin.

"I love you." His little voice came out in a near whisper, but it was enough to almost rip my heart right from my chest. I did_ not_ deserve my puppy's love.

"I love you too, Ryan." He smiled peacefully at my truthful words and closed his eyes.

I made it to the couch in the nook where my leech was sitting just before Ryan called out again. "Edward?"

"Yes?" My vampire called back, leaning forward and looking in the direction of the bed.

"I love you also." Ryan murmured catching us both of guard.

A pained look skewed Edward's face. "I love you too, buddy." I doubted he meant it, but I was glad he said it for Ryan's benefit. I'd have hated for him to be left hanging.

I went and sat beside my leech, pressing the TV on along the way just for some quiet background noise. "You alright?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes ahead and on the dancing cartoon characters on the television. "You are so lucky to have a son that loves you so much. I know you love him too. I don't know what love feels like." I watched the bob in his throat as he swallowed. "What is it like?"

I felt something inside me ache for Edward. I hadn't taken the time to really think about how he felt or what his life was like – why would I? "Painful, but beautiful." I answered.

"Painfully beautiful…" He whispered to himself.

"Edward?" I spoke up.

"Hmm?" He didn't look to me.

"Where you came from, they didn't hurt you did they?"

"Not physically." My vampire unhappily mused. I didn't press any further. I did, however, stretch out on the couch and lay my head in my vampires lap. It didn't take long for his hands to start sweeping through my hair in a comforting manner and for me to fall… fast..._ asleep_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Point of View: Jacob_

I ate breakfast with my puppy, sent him on his way with Jasper and had a quick shower – alone, sadly. Yet when I emerged from the bathroom my leech was just as gloomy as he'd become last night. I went to him, wrapping my arms around his waist while leaning forward to give him a kiss – he turned his head away landing my lips on his cheek.

I pulled away. "What the fuck, Edward?" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for girly little mind games. He could either tell me what was wrong so I could fix it for him or he could get the fuck on with it.

"Sorry." He mumbled walking away from me. I let him wander across the room to stand in front of the window with the view of the ocean, and not long after I heard tap at the door. As expected it was the runt. I sneered at him, he cowered, I laughed. It was fun… for me.

I brought Seth to my blue couch and we both sat. Feeling rather comfortable I brought my legs up sitting cross-legged. Seth, on the other paw, sat as still and stiff as a board in his plaid knee length shorts and green v-neck long sleeved shirt.

"Okay, so I'm assuming Jasper explained to you why you're here, right?" I began and he nodded, trembling hands clasping in his lap. "Scared of me?

"Extremely." He replied.

"Don't be. If I'm to be your alpha you are to respect me, not fear me. Fear does _not_ make a pack strong."

"With all due respect, your highness, I can't just turn it off. You sent me to _purgatory_." He whispered the last word as if it were too painful to even think it.

"For a week." I stated. "Yet, you were only there for an or two. I'd consider yourself lucky."

"You tried to feed me to your vampire." Seth added.

"A job Samuel Uley did without complaint, and so have I."

Seth gasped at my remark. "You can't be serious."

"I am, and I expect you to keep that to yourself, because I trust you. A pack is built on trust." Truth be told I don't trust the runt one bit, but I've told a secret to each new member. Not one of them has ever let it slip, even when phased, and if it got out, I'd know exactly where it came from anyway.

Paul knows I spent two months in solitary confinement down in purgatory when I was 13. I told Quil I never finished my schooling. I admitted to Embry that I've slept with guys. Jared is aware that I caught the queen, my mother, sleeping with a guard not long before she was hung. Brady was informed that I had sex for the first time when I was 12, and I spoke to Collin about how the king had smacked me around until I phased for the first time.

I don't know if it was my way of relating to them or if I was just my way of building trust. Either way they each got their own secret for separate reasons. I told Paul about solitary because I was aware he had a criminal record. I let Quil know how I quit my schooling and that I regretted it. I understood that he struggled immensely with his schoolwork and I didn't want him to give up as easily as I did.

When it came to Embry I was okay with him knowing I was into guys because he relates well with different, he's always been an outcast in his mind, so I joined him. As for Jared, his parents split because of adultery and since I saw my mom banging someone other than my dad I figured he'd get it.

Brady is a touchy subject. I know little about what happened to him, but I was conscious of the fact that a family member molested him and he had expressed to me feeling dirty because of it. I understood that dirty feeling.

I told him about when I was 12 and how a wolf in his late teens had coaxed me into having sex with him. I don't know why a guy that age would have wanted to sleep with a kid, but I've come to assume it was the thrill of sticking his dick in royalty. The wolf's words had been anything but pleasant during, and I can remember him throwing around the word slut a lot. However, what I remember the most is the wolf ejaculating and the feel of it dripping from me and rolling down my thigh as it cooled. I swore for months after I could feel it every now and again, and each time I'd find myself running to the bathroom to scrub myself clean, yet of course nothing was ever there.

I was reluctant to mention the fact that the wolf was male and all the gritty details to Brady since it was so taboo, but I ended up doing so and it was not in vain. He mentioned having a similar experience and that it felt a little better knowing that he wasn't the only boy out there that had experienced something so traumatic.

When it came to Collin I knew someone in his life was roughing him up. I talked about how my father had done the same to me when I was little and how it made me _feel_. Uh-huh, _feel_. He eventually admitted to it being an older alpha wolf that picked on him. That was easy enough to take care of; a quick visit to the pricks house had him shitting bricks. Yes, even the prince makes house calls when need be. I'm pretty sure I've mentioned this before: You do _not_ fuck with my pack.

"I also expect honesty, always." I continued on. "If something has happened or you've done something wrong, you have to fucking tell me. I don't care what it is or how much trouble you think you might be in – honesty is _not_ rewarded with punishment. I am the alpha, not your mother or babysitter, and if you are part of my pack you aren't to think of me as the prince. Something some of the others still struggle with."

Seth looked to me aghast. "How can we possibly not think of you as the prince?"

"Whatever, think of me was you will, but I'm not to be treated like a delicate little flower just because of who I am. You act and speak freely in front of me and if there ever was a battle my wolves do not risk their hide to save mine. I am alpha and if anybody goes down, I go down. Got it?" The pup nodded. "Good. Now what is your relationship status with my guard Jasper?" Seth's eyes widened at my quick change of subject.

He shook his head. "Nothing, we're nothing." The runt clearly and nervously lied.

"Okay, let's try this again. Are you two fucking?" I questioned bluntly.

"No!" Seth exclaimed. "Of course not!" I was leaning towards believing him.

"But you want to?" He shook his head no and blushed. Liar. "What did I _just _say about honesty?"

"Jasper would never." Seth sighed. "He's to much a of a gentleman."

"He's also way to fucking old for you – what are you? 14? He's like 400."

"357." The pup corrected.

"Oh, excuse me!" I laughed. "So, there's _only_ a 343 year age gap. Can you see how I find it inappropriate?"

Seth quirked a curious brow. "It has nothing to do with the fact that he's a vampire and I'm a wolf and we're both dudes?"

I shrugged. "What gets your rocks off is none of my concern." I said.

The pup gave a small smile. "You really don't care that I'm gay?"

My eyes widened in surprise and my body went rigid. "Uhh, what?" I coughed, choking on my own spit. "Gay? Wolves can't be _gay_."

"Oh, I'm gay alright." Seth insisted. "Jasper said you'd be cool with it, though."

"You're 14, how could you possibly know such a thing?"

"Umm, easy. I like _dick_." The pup grinned and I chuckled a little, albeit awkwardly. At least I was getting him to open up to me. Good start.

I leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms. "You know, I'm beginning to think you aren't as innocent as Jasper made you out to be."

Seth laughed. "He likes to think I am, but, really, I've never even seen another guys… yeah, it just sounds, well, appealing."

My brows furrowed. "So how do you know you're actually gay?"

"I don't know, how do you know you're _actually_ straight?" Unblinking, I looked him dead in the eye, swallowing the saliva that had quickly and uncomfortably gathered in my mouth. I think he got my message because his brown eyes widened and his brows rose in response. "_Oh._" He deadpanned.

"How do you know?" I repeated eagerly.

"When I think of my future and my mate I see a guy at my side. Who can you imagine at yours?" Someone immediately came to mind and _he_ definitely was not a _she_. I blinked. Seth smiled. "And that's how you know."

"Do you picture Jasper?" I questioned with interest.

The pup blushed. "Since the day I met him." He sighed softly.

"I think he's straight." I put in.

"Maybe." Seth frowned.

"He's married." I added.

The pup smirked. "They have separate rooms."

"He told you?"

"Better. I saw his room."

I cocked a brow. "So he's fed from you then?" Why else would they need privacy? Seth suddenly looked like he had said way too much and fear shone in his young eyes. "I don't care." I shrugged, uncrossing my arms and placing my hands in my lap.

"I don't want him to get in trouble." He said guiltily.

"Look, I already told you my leech fed from me and even if you and Jasper were banging I wouldn't do anything about it, but that's only because it's Jasper. If it were anybody else I'd think they were taking advantage of you."

Seth smiled dreamily, his eyes moving toward the ceiling. "But Jasper wouldn't do that..."

My brows rose. "Oh, god, pup, you've got it bad!" I laughed.

His smile brightened and he brought his attention back to me. "It's your slave isn't it?" He queried with sparkling eyes.

"Huh?" I grunted confused.

"Who you imagine at your side. It's your vampire, right?" I smiled, probably dreamily just like Seth had. I nodded yes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_Point of View: Edward_

I watched the waves crash and imagined them to be on my body instead of the sand and rocks. The ocean looked like how I felt. A mess. Waves could not decide if they were coming or going. Some looked angry, others sad or distressed. The ocean was not in a good mood today and neither was I.

Ryan had told me he loved me and I sincerely wish he had not because the moment he said it I realized I felt nothing. I never in a million years imagined the first time I told someone I loved them it would be a lie, and to a puppy no less. I kept trying to tell myself he was not mine to love – the prince loved him after all, yet that did not stop me from wanting to. I wanted to love so badly it hurt.

I understand that life is not about love, but what was life without it? I feel abysmally empty and ugly and I am only left to wonder why. Why do I have to be like this? Was I made like this?

In a strange sense I hardly felt real, merely a walking and talking mirage. How can I feel like a person when I come from little bits of two mixed in a plastic dish to create one then placed in another to grow. What was I - an experiment or a recipe? Either way I know I am a planned and failed creation, and that did not sit well with me.

As much as I knew I should not I listened to the prince speak to the little wolf Seth. Just his voice alone helped calm the angry sea of waves inside me. "Oh, god, pup, you've got it bad!" I heard him laugh jubilantly. It was so friendly and happy I could not stop myself from smiling minutely along with the sound.

"It's your slave isn't it?" The wolf, Seth, asked softly.

"Huh?" The prince sounded bemused.

"Who you imagine at your side. It's your vampire, right?" I stilled my needless breathing and listened intently to the prince's response.

No answer.

Like a waterfall coming crashing into my mind image after image flooded my head and all of them were of me. Some had me standing by this very window, others in the prince's bed wrapped in his sheets, others in the ocean or shower. One in particular stood out, it was of me standing naked, blood streaming down my torso while center stage at the auctions – thousands of eyes on me, yet only one pair that mattered. '…_I could already tell he was so much more than just beauty and strength; although, what that something else was I hadn't a fucking clue_.' Words seemingly belonging to the prince streamed into my head.

"Shit…" The prince breathed. '_If only he were my mate.'_ The door slammed open banging against the wall behind it, giving me no time to even think or even reactto what I had just heard.

Familiar faces came through the door, all belonging to the prince's pack. "Leech." Paul scowled at me, flipping me the bird. I ignored him.

"Hi Edward!" Brady called to me, his scruffy bangs falling into his eyes. I gave him a faint smile, although I was not sure he would even be able to see it through his mop of hair.

"Brady, you don't need to greet the slave." Jared said reprimanding him.

"But I wanted to." Brady pouted.

"Don't be stupid." Quil grumbled, pushing the younger pup forward. Trailing along behind everyone Embry entered the room, his head down and his long hair shadowing his face. As if he felt my eyes on him he looked up to see me. He gave me a forced smile, yet a friendly little wave – I nodded my hello in return.

Jared and Paul quickly took up residence on the prince's bed, while just like the day I met them Embry and Quil sat on the platform resting their backs against the bed and Brady sat on the steps. The prince emerged with Seth from the nook, his arm slung around the pups shoulder in an amiable manner.

All the wolves smiled at the new pup, except Paul whose face became distorted with a look of rage and disgust. "No fucking way!" He spat. "Not that fag!"

Seth's eyes narrowed in on him. "Oh come on, you want this shit so badly you dream about it, Paul."

"Okay, so I'd say you two have met?" The prince inquired.

"Met?" Paul hissed, voice cracking. "That thing kissed me! It's queer!" My brows rose in surprise along with many others who's smiles fell and eyes widened.

Seth smirked. "I may be queer but you kissed me back, so what does that make you?"

"I thought you were a girl." Paul scoffed angrily.

"Doesn't look like a girl." Quil muttered and Paul shot him one hell of a dirty look.

"Did you?" Seth marveled. "Was that before or after you groped my flat chest and fondled my crotch?" Embry and Quil broke out in sniggers while Brady sat there stunned, and Jared just stared at Paul using a sideways glance with his mouth slightly parted with a quirked eyebrow.

"You're gay?" The prince directed toward Paul.

"Fuck no! I'm straight!" The wolf bellowed.

Seth rolled his eyes, crossing his arms - the prince's arm still hanging around him. "Got a funny way of showing it."

"I was curious, alright?" Paul yelled, glaring at each of his pack mates, daring them to say something. "Is there something so wrong with that?"

"Only when you kiss a boy and call him a fag right after." The words slipped from my lips and all eyes shot to me. "It makes you sound like a hypocrite and a complete closet case." I had already said too much, so I figured I might as well add a little more.

"Nobody asked you." Paul snapped.

"Yeah, but he's right." Embry stated with a shrug.

"Yep." Quil agreed.

"Uh-huh." Brady nodded.

"You kissed a fucking _guy_?" Jared exclaimed in bewilderment. "So you're a fag too?"

"Enough." The prince broke in. Even I could pick up the command behind his calm tone. "We do _not_ judge our brothers, which a lot of you seem to be forgetting as of late. I saw how you all backed away from Collin in the throne room, and over what, a leech? Unacceptable! We do not neglect a pack mate because he seems different. Not one of us is different or less than another; we're all the exact fucking same! I shouldn't have to say this but where we each choose to put our cock is not up for debate or discussion. We nod and accept, because we don't fucking care! Now, nod and accept ya mutts!" Each wolf nodded, and Jared leaned aside and gave Paul a pat on the back with a sorry expression on his face. Paul shot him a glare. I believed it to be his forgiving face.

"Okay." The prince huffed. "You all get to know Seth while I go and grab Collin."

"Don't bother. He said he'd be late." Paul said.

"When did you see him?" The prince questioned sounding skeptical.

"Not long ago."

"Before you came here?"

"Yeah." Paul shrugged in annoyance. "Obviously."

The prince's eyes squinted. "You went to his room?"

"Yes." Paul hissed.

"Why?"

Paul's brows furrowed. "Why not?"

"You've never shown an interest in Collin before."

"God! What's with the third degree? He said to tell you he'd be late. So now I'm telling you he's going to be fucking late!"

"Okay." The prince ground out, dropping his arm from around Seth. "No need to get all pissy. I believe you."

"Yeah, sure." Paul mumbled.

The prince ignored him, pushing Seth forward. "Sit with Brady." He pointed to the wolf sitting on the step. "Do you know who everybody is?"

"Yes, I've seen everybody around." Seth answered.

"Good that saves introductions. We'll go out and into the forest when Collin gets here, until then does anybody have any questions or concerns?"

I turned my attention back to the window and turned to the world outside while feeling absolutely out of place. I almost found myself wishing I were a wolf if only for the brotherhood. Seth is lucky to join the prince's pack it seems. As much as the prince did still scare me on some level I doubted most alpha's were so open-minded.

It was only a week and a bit ago that the prince had sent Seth to purgatory, yet I almost wanted to think that prince would not react in quite the same way if the same thing happened now. Maybe that would be because of Ryan, maybe even me; then again, the prince could react the same way and not have changed at all.

Instead of looking out at the ocean I peered through the glass in the other direction. I watched the invisible wind shake the branches of the tree's framing the woods while trunks swayed in unison. It amazed me that something you could not reach out and touch or even catch sight of was so powerful.

I closed my eyes, hands on the glass and imagined the wind on my skin, tangling through my hair, pulling at the roots and prickling my scalp. I pictured my hands in the air and the breeze swirling around me and causing my shirt and pants to ripple as it passed by. I thought of the way the wind would feel on my face – warm, fresh and possibly even sweet on a summer's day, yet nippy and dark when it happened to be winter.

The prince easily came to the forefront of my mind and I imagined him there with me, his arms spread just as wide to experience the wind. We would laugh, because he makes me laugh. He would kiss me because I wanted him to kiss me. He would glide a copper hand through the side of my hair, smiling, because he loves to smile at me. Of course I would smile back because I couldn't imagine ever not. He would whisper sweet nothings to me so much so that if I were human I would unquestionably blush. I would love it, and I would love him – not because I had to or wanted to, but because I just did.

Could the prince really want us to be mates? I have never heard of two males together as such, although there are a lot of things I have not heard of. Though, if I am correct, when it comes to wolves and their mates it is a lifelong bond. Not anybody can be considered a 'mate'; only an imprint and imprints are incredibly rare. The prince could not possibly think… He could not possibly want… Could he?

My eyes opened as I turned around to face the wolves, the prince's back was to me as he stood by the steps of the platform while speaking to them animatedly.

I have read about imprinting. It is said that when a wolf imprints they are inexplicably and unconditionally bound to that person for the rest of their life. They love them, they care for them and will be anything the imprinted needs or wants them to be, and are perfectly content doing so. If you ask me it all seems absolutely frightening, although the thought of soul mate, as they are considered to be, did sound kind of romantic.

"Quit your staring, leech!" Paul barked at me. I blinked, noticing that I had in fact been staring at the back of the prince. I tore my gaze away and brought it to the floor.

"Hey!" The prince hissed. "He has a name, use it!"

"Jacob?" The prince's name fell from my tongue before I could reel it back in. Admittedly it was bad timing, though perhaps, subconsciously, I did it to see how he would react. Would the prince blow up at his slave for addressing him in such fashion in front of his pack? I needed to know.

I listened to the intakes of breathes among the wolves and I watched the prince's boots as he shuffled his feet to face me. "Yeah?" He said in a nice and even tone with no hint of malice or anger. I willed my eyes upwards and my mouth to move, but I found myself stunned and speechless. "What's wrong?" He asked in a voice laced with concern. My broken and soundless heart felt like it flickered with life as I heard the prince speak kindly to me in front of all the others.

Feeling courageous I let doubt leave me and let my eyes travel up the prince's body. They passed his loose jeans. They passed the hem of his dark form fitting t-shirt. They passed the collar of his wrinkled grey button-up top that hung open with his hair tumbling over the shoulders. Yet, when my eyes hit his glossy lips I paused.

"Edward?" The prince said trying to get my attention. I sucked in an unneeded breath and in one quick motion flicked my eyes to his.


	21. Chapter 21

**WARNING:** You are about to embark on a emotional and some-what violent roller-coaster ride for the next few chapters. Crappy things are about take place. I just thought I should warn you all.

P.S.

Please don't hate me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-one<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

Time itself crumbled and broke as Edward's ruby red eyes collided with mine. My heart instantly took off in a gallop and my wolf bulldozed his way to my surface howling madly to be set free, yet I was stuck firmly on two feet feeling like a blindfold had just been ripped from around my eyes. Edward, I saw Edward and I felt him so deep it made my bones tingle.

"Edward…" I murmured. The feel of his name on my lips and the sound of it in my ears caused me to smile. My feet moved forward on their own accord, and as soon as I was at arms length to the vampire I reached out and pulled him to me. I squeezed my arms around him holding onto tight fistfuls of his shirt.

Edward's arms came to rest around my waist and I can honestly say I have never felt so fucking sated in my life. I breathed in his sent, closing my eyes and resting my cheek in his silky hair.

After a few moments I pulled back, my hands sliding up to cup his face. His eyes looking up and meeting mine, every little bit of me softened, maybe even melted entirely. He had me. Edward fucking had me.

"…The fuck?" Jared bafflingly huffed.

I dropped my hands from Edward and turned to my pack, my brows pinched. "Guys, I just…" I paused, my mind working over what had just happened and realizing who I hadn't listened to. "Collin." I looked back at Edward, I didn't want to leave, but, fuck, Collin!

Without a second thought I rushed from the room and took off running down the hall. I made it to the staircase in no time, grabbing the black banister I flew up the stairs taking three at a time. I took a sharp right, my boots echoing with each step down the empty hall and I nearly flung myself into Collin's door. I put my hand to the doorknob and twisted. Locked.

I knocked. "Collin, it's me. Open up!" I shouted. No Answer. I knocked harder. "Collin!" Silence.

I banged my fist against the door. _Come on_. "Open the fucking door!" I commanded. I stood there for a few seconds straining my ears to hear any sort of noise from inside, but nothing was heard. "I'm coming in!"

I took a step back then threw my body forward and slammed my shoulder into the wooden door, successfully breaking the flimsy lock and swinging the door open. Taking in the sight before me I nearly choked and my heart instantaneously stilled while I felt all the blood drain from my face.

Only a few feet ahead foggy brown eyes stared mercilessly through me while parted blue-tinted lips screamed silently at me. I blinked lowering my eyes to the tipped chair lying sideways beneath his dangling bare feet. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. I just stood there not knowing how to react.

It was only when I heard the thunderous footsteps of my pack and their laughter did I realize that tears had slicked my cheeks. I brought my shaking hands up, scrubbing them away. I stepped back and turned to face them as they entered the hall, Edward trailing along behind them all.

"Stop." My voice only coming out a little more than a whisper, yet they all listened and halted, except Edward who pushed through them his eyes glued to mine. "Collin's gone." I mumbled. Brows furrowed and confused faces looked to me for answers.

"What do you mean Collin's gone?" Jared questioned for them all.

I swallowed. "He's dead." I forced through wavering lips.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paul growled.

I glanced to each wolf, flicking my eyes between them and coming to rest my eyes on Edward's. "He killed himself." I replied thickly. The vampire rushed himself to me and pressed his hands into mine that hung limply at my sides. Edward's head turned to view Collin's room and as soon as he caught sight of the scene he snapped his sight back to me with a horrified expression.

"What?" Brady gasped, tears emerging full force and his hands came to cover his face. "What did you see, Edward?" He took a step forward.

"Don't!" I shouted. "Stay there."

A distressed Embry quickly went to Brady, wrapping an arm around the pup. "Come on, let's go." He tapped Seth's arm. "Come with us." Seth nodded in response.

"Go with them Quil." I grumbled, my hands squeezing Edward's.

"But…" He sighed woefully.

"Fucking go!" I yelled. Hot angry tears sprung from my eyes, yet were never to be seen. As quickly as they came my vampire pulled his hands from mine to sweep them away.

The four wolves left and Jared and Paul made their way closer. Together they peered into the room. "Oh my god." Jared choked out. Paul remained silent except for the rustling of his clothing as he shoved his hands into the front pockets of his pants as he turned away.

I pushed past them and made my way into the room and righted the fallen chair. "One of you help me get him down." I bitterly ground out. Paul glanced back, but only to immediately look away again and shook his head no. "Jared?" I pleaded.

His face fell and he wrapped his arms around himself. "I can't."

"Guys, this is your fucking brother!" I loudly and miserably stated.

"I'm sorry." Jared muttered, leaving the room and tugging Paul along with him.

"What the fuck?" I shrieked. My hands clenched at my sides and goosebumps rose on my skin as I became hyperaware that Collin's body was hanging behind me.

My heart sank as I watched an apprehensive Edward enter the room. He cautiously went to a plain wooden desk, taking the chair that was tucked into it and bringing it over to us. "I'll help." His lips pressed into a thin line and I nodded my thanks.

We each stepped onto a chair and Edward wrapped an arm around Collin's ribs to lift him up and as he did so I removed the rope from around the pup's bruised neck. I swiftly took Collin's limp body in my arms, bringing my feet to the ground and Collin to his unwrinkled bed to lay him down.

I kneeled on the floor and Edward came to sit with me. I reached across the pup pressing a finger gently to each eyelid to close them. My vampire turned to me, his hand coming to rest on my forearm. "Did love do this?" He asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Love did this." I stood, shaking my arm free and walking away from them both. I couldn't look at Collin, not like that, and I really couldn't deal with Edward's inner conflicts, not right now. I left the room with my vampire quietly following.

Paul and Jared were sitting along side the wall by the door as I exited the room. "Paul." I hissed and his eyes darted to mine. "I thought you said saw him this morning."

"I did." He nervously fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt "He was upset about that leech, but he seemed okay."

"He wasn't fucking okay!" I screeched, my temperature rising and my wolf yowling.

"I thought he was!" The wolf shouted back.

I lunged forward, grabbing Paul by his shirt and yanking him to his feet. "You're a fucking liar. You never saw him and I knew it too. You detest leeches, they fucking disgust you, and that little Bree Tanner leech gave you enough reason to hate Collin as well."

Paul's eyes widened. "What? No way!"

"You never fucking saw him and you didn't want him at the meeting this morning and that is why you stopped me!" My hands slipped from his shirt to his neck, wrapping around it and pressing him to wall behind him. "This is your fault!" I yelled and my fingers squeezed.

Jared shot to his feet. "Jesus, your highness, fuck! He wouldn't do that!"

Ignoring Jared my teeth gritted as my fingers pressed further into Paul's neck. "This is your fucking fault!" I snarled, particles of my saliva dotting his face. His Jaw flapped as he tried to speak and he struggled as he tried to shake his head no.

"Oh god, stop, please stop!" Jared begged.

"Shut the fuck up!" I hollered, briefly glancing my angry eyes to the wolf – he had no choice but to listen. I turned my attention back to Paul. "I knew your were a mistake! I fucking knew it!" His face reddened as the pressure grew and his body flailed in my tight grasp, his hands pushing, pulling and hitting me. I didn't care, not one bit.

Jared moved forward, his hands about to touch me. "Get the fuck away from me!" I demanded, and he took a few forced steps back. I bore my eyes into Paul's watery ones. "I hope you suffer every little bit Collin did. Go to hell Paul, and fucking burn!" I hatefully spat while getting ready to squeeze my hands one last bit to break the wolf's feeble human neck.

Catching me off guard a strong and cold hand grabbed at my shoulder from behind, tugging me back. Reflexively my hands dropped from around Paul's neck and my elbow lifted and shot rearward. A loud crack was heard as my elbow came into contact with someone's face. I twisted in time to see Edward stumble back, his red eyes squinted and his cheek looking like cracked porcelain.

"Edward!" I gasped, hurrying toward him.

He raised his arms to keep me at a distance. "I'm fine." He stated, rubbing his hand across his cheek. Once he pulled it away the cracks were already healed and gone.

"God, I'm sorry." I tried to reach for him again, but he pulled away.

"It's fine." Edward said in a rushed tone. His eyes flicked to the side and I followed his gaze. Paul was crouched on the floor grasping at his throat and sputtering, Jared at his side.

"Guards!" I hollered. "Guards!" Within seconds I heard the sound of bustling footsteps and not too much long after a handful of wolves came into view.

"Your highness?" A plain looking wolf questioned.

I pointed to Paul. "Take him to purgatory." I growled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Garlic:** Sorry I confused you, but yes, you are correct with your thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-two<strong>

_Point of View: Edward_

I stood beside Jasper in a dimly lit square concrete room down in purgatory. Chains were attached to the wall furthest from me and attached to those chains was a trembling wolf stripped of pride and his clothes.

At least fifty guards surrounded the ugly walls while the prince's pack, including Seth, stood to my right. I swallowed the venom that had anxiously gathered in my mouth. "Jasper?" I whispered.

"Shh." He hissed.

"Jasper?" I repeated.

"What?" He muttered in frustration.

"Has the prince ever made a display such as this before?" I tucked my fidgeting hands behind my back and clasped them together.

"Never." Jasper simply stated. "He has always been and angry and unreasonable prince, though never a spiteful prince. This concerns me."

"Keep it quiet, leech." A guard bemoaned. My eyes fell to the wolf in the clattering chains. I did not hold a high opinion of Paul, though I could easily recognize that he did not deserve this kind treatment. Like I had seen it with my own two eyes, I saw in his mind that he had in fact spoken to that little wolf Collin this morning. As we stood here now he replayed it over and over in his head.

It was only a brief interaction. Paul had gone to the wolf's door curious to see if the other would make it to the meeting. Paul understood that the younger was suffering yet he could not fathom why. If anything, in Paul's mind, the death of any vampire should be celebrated, not mourned. However, even with that said he felt for his pack mate and worried – he had not seen or heard from him since the prince's confrontation with the king.

"Paul." Collin had said wide eyed and surprised as he opened the door to his room.

The older wolf offered up a small self-conscious smile. "Hey, pup."

Collin's tired eyes blinked and his brows pinched together. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Paul felt lost for words. He wanted to say he was worried, that he cared, that he would have even fought for the stupid little leech's undead life had his pack brother come to him and asked for help.

Feeling dreadfully uncomfortable Paul flipped his miniscule smile and frowned. "Just making sure that you're doing what you're supposed to. You better be coming to the meeting."

Collin's teary brown eyes fell to floor. "So the prince isn't coming then."

"What?" Paul asked with confusion.

"Don't play dumb, the prince sent you so he didn't have to deal with me right?"

Paul opened his mouth to say no, though stopped and thought about it for a moment. Would the little wolf think he was weird or creepy or something even more extreme if the older had come here of his own volition. "Yeah." He nodded. "He did. The prince is way to busy to deal with you." The younger seemingly deflated and Paul questioned if he had done the right thing. "But I'm not busy." He quickly put in.

"Go away, Paul." Collin murmured, tears slipping from his red rimmed and dark circled eyes. Paul moved to lift a hand to bring it to the wolf's shoulder, yet he quickly stopped himself. What if the younger did not want him to touch him? What if he thought he was gross?

"You shouldn't do that." Paul hated to see Collin cry. If he could he would take the pain upon himself, but he couldn't and that made him feel weak and useless – a terrible pack mate he thought.

"Do what?" Collin sniffled.

"Cry." Paul growled. He sounded angry, and the younger flinched. He immediately came to regret his tone. He was not mad at the pup but himself for not being able to help.

"Fuck you, Paul! Not all of us are lucky enough to be a heartless drone like you! I watched my imprint die!" Collin's words stung him, not the heartless drone part; he had heard things like that plenty of times, but the imprint part. He wanted to believe the puppy, and maybe he even did.

Paul opened his mouth to say that he was sorry, that he was there for him, that the pup could talk to him about anything and everything, yet the words stayed stuck in his throat. "Get over her!" Paul spat. As soon as those three words escaped his lips he felt immense remorse. What he really wanted to say was that he would be there for the pup for as long as it took for him to get over her, and if it were never, he'd still be there.

Collin's jaw dropped and teary brown orbs quickly turned to that of rage as he looked into Paul's eyes. "Tell the prince I'll be late." The little wolf snarled before he slammed the door in Paul's face.

Now with Paul's forehead resting against the concrete he blamed himself as much as the prince wrongfully did. Maybe if he had gotten the proper words out, maybe if he could have actually said how he felt and what he actually thought Collin might still be here. He worried it was his words that sent the younger over the edge. Paul knew he had gone to the pup with good intentions, yet he could not help but see the terrible irony in it all. For once he tried to do the right thing and this is what came of it.

Bodies stiffened as the metal door opened and the prince walked through, his eyes catching mine along the way. I felt like I should say something, especially on Paul's behalf, but I knew my place and that was not it. I had risked myself once already for the wolf and I cannot make the same mistake twice. However, I was not beyond thinking that letting him die by the prince's hands outside the deceased pup's room would have been a kinder fate than whatever dwelled in here for him.

In retrospect, I would not change my actions. I did not stop the prince just for Paul's sake, but for the prince's as well. I have seen first hand what kind of an impact a death of loved one can have on the prince. I would not go as far as to say he loved Paul, though cared? Yes, certainly. The prince would undeniably suffer had he killed the wolf and I would not have that.

But, now, now I am stuck. The prince is so lost in his rage he's brought the whole pack down into this awful room in to watch Paul suffer… and for what? For Collin? That cannot be right. I do not know Collin, but suffice to say I doubt he would want this.

The prince is trying to connect dots that do not line up. I know he must think someone has to be at fault for the loss and Paul just so happens to be an easy target. Truth is, Collin did this. Collin killed himself and that is no one's fault but his own.

"None of you will speak and none of you will move." The prince growled out his orders. He pointed to Paul. "This is what happens, this is what fucking happens when you betray a brother!" The prince looked around the room making sure he had the attention of his pack and each guard.

"We are all brothers, all of us! It doesn't fucking matter if we are joined by a pack or not – we're brothers and we watch each other's back, no fucking exceptions! Our loyalty is _not_ conditional. We do not pick and choose our brothers, we all just are. I don't care how big you are, how small you are, where or who you come from, and I couldn't give a fuck if tried when it comes to any of you being a mutt or a pureblood – if you're a wolf you're goddamn fucking wolf and that's good enough for me! As for wives, mates, or holes to fuck I will not pass judgment and neither will any of you.

"I will not be bothered with the thought of who any of you choose to bed and much, much to often we are judged by where us wolves place our dicks, but not anymore. If you marry a human, good for fucking you! If you breed with a woman of our kind and keep the bloodlines pure, good for fucking you! If you pay a whore to blow you behind a 7-11, fall for a leech or just the girl next door – guess what? Good for fucking you! God, fuck each other for all care, just don't give each other shit for it." The prince paused and sucked in a stressed and shaky breath.

"We're here now because Paul Lahote could not do _any_ of these things and because of it a life of a puppy was lost." The prince spoke as if he was so sure of what he was saying, but it was nonsense – I bit my bottom lip to keep from saying anything. "Paul lied to me, he deceived me and he wished ill will upon his own pack mate. I will not tolerate this! I will fucking not!" He snarled. I looked away from the prince. I could not stand it. Not one part of that was true.

My eyes were brought back up with the sound of clanking chains. Paul twisted as best he could to look at the prince behind him. "I didn't lie! I didn't want anything bad to happen!" He called out hoarsely. His restless and agonized mind was loud and begging the prince to believe him, for anyone to believe him – for someone to help him.

The prince bolted to him and slammed Paul's bare body into the cold and unforgiving concrete wall with a strong shove of his palms against the wolfs back. The prince dug his hand into Paul's cropped hair, pressing the wolf's temple into the wall causing him to cry out. "The fact that you're still lying makes me fucking sick!" The prince maliciously spat.

My eyes darted to Jasper, who just looked at me sadly and shrugged. So, we just watch then?

My eyes shifted to the prince's pack. Quil looked numb to it all, while Brady was full of tears with Embry's long arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind in a comforting embrace. Seth held his gaze to the floor and Jared stood flinching, his fingers twitching and legs trembling – he was so obviously trying to fight his alpha's command, yet to no avail. I knew it was impossible, and so did he, but that did not stop him from trying.

"Jason." The prince said, holding out a hand and motioning for one of the many guards to come forward. He was a big wolf, buzzed hair, huge muscles and wore an ugly scowl on his face. As he stepped forward I could not help but see what was in his hand – a knout, a long handled lash made of rawhide. The lash consisted of many thongs of skin plaited and interwoven with wire and ending in loose metal tips.

Paul caught sight of it as the prince pushed away from him. "Oh god, please, no!" He pleaded, pulling at his chains trying to break free. My hands clenched at my sides. That whip was not meant for punishment but an excruciating death, and Paul's mind clearly knew that. I was right; I should have let him die in the hall.

"Go ahead, Paul, beg." The prince growled. "See how far it gets you."

"I saw Collin I fucking swear it!" Paul hollered. "He said he'd be late – he said it!"

The prince ignored Paul while Jason got into place and he moved back. "Paul, try not to cry like a little bitch when you feel the pain." He vilely sneered. Jason lifted the whip snapping it backward, the leather cracking in the stale air. Paul was hardly worth risking my life for, yet I found myself bolting to his rescue using vampire speed I did not know I had. Jumping to reach and lifting a pale hand I grabbed the tips of the whip right out of the air before it even had chance to slash forward. I jerked it back, ripping it from the wolf's unsuspecting hand.

The wolf started to fall rearward with the quick force of my hand. I kicked a foot out hitting the small of his back and shoving him forward into the concrete wall by Paul. The scent of blood hit me, and guilt struck me, but not nearly as much as is would be had I sat by and watched Paul die – I would fight for him, for his and the prince's sake.

Chains jangled as Paul turned as best he could to see what happened. His wide eyes caught mine right when I felt myself being tackled from behind and thrust into the concrete face first, cracking and chipping it right beside the wolf's face. A hand dug into the back of my neck while another grabbed my right bicep. I looked to my side and the hand was as white as my own – Jasper. Of course he would fight on the prince's behalf.

He wrenched me from the wall, my hand dropping the whip as he tossed me with all his strength across the square room. Wolves scattered to make room as my body crashed against the wall, huge chunks of it falling onto to me as I hit the dusty ground. I groaned, and blinked, yet caught sight of Jasper as he made a move to pounce.

I jumped to my feet, ready for him as his hard body collided with mine, sending me back into the wall behind me. I flung my head forward, hitting Jasper with my forehead right between his eyes. It stunned him and gave me enough time to push us off the wall and as I did so I swung a fist hitting his cheek, cracking his marble skin, and sending him flying to the ground.

I lunged for Paul with no particular plan in mind, yet Jasper was quick to his feet, but I was quicker. I reached over my left shoulder as he came to attack. I grabbed the vampire by the throat and jaw, lifting him up and over my shoulder and hurtling him to the ground. His back smashed into the ground, the skin all along his hairline splitting from the impact.

I went beside his head and I lifted a foot to finish the job, however, I found myself hesitating. I did not want to take a life, be it a vampire or not. Yet, in my moment of hesitation Jasper reached out snatching my leg that held me upright and pulled it from underneath me. The moment my back hit the ground Jasper came to me, sinking a knee into my throat and latched his hands onto my jaw and started to pull my head upwards.

I could hear and feel the loud cracking of Jasper literally tearing my head from my body. I tried to scream as the pain quickly became unbearable, though couldn't because my throat was blocked. My wide frightened eyes searched the room for something, anything – they found the prince and my eyes bore into his, a look of utter distress creasing his features.

I did not want to die, I really didn't. As terrible as the prince usually was a part of me would miss him. He was the closest to love I ever got, so much so I was willing to die right here and right now just so he would not end up hurting himself by torturing Paul. He was just an untamed, misunderstood wolf and if my death could change anything I prayed it changed him.

My vision went blurry and Jasper's grip tightened. The snapping of my skin and rocky flesh echoed in my ears as the pain increased. In one last-ditch effort to get away I tried to struggle, yet nothing moved, not even a finger or toe.

I tried to hold the prince's gaze, mainly because I could not stand the thought of never seeing him again, but my world started to blacken and my eyes closed against my will. "Stop!" The prince shrieked. "Fucking stop, you're killing him!" I immediately felt Jasper let go and his knee leave my throat.

"Edward, oh fuck." I heard the prince mutter as the sound of his boots neared me. I listened to the crinkling of clothes and felt two large hands grab me under my arms and drag me to a warm body. I felt myself lifted and my head came to rest in the crook of an arm. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" The prince's words echoed in my ears. I could feel that I was in the prince's arms and the thought comforted me despite the all-consuming blackness calling me…

* * *

><p><em>I know, I hate those cliched passing out end of chapter scenes as much as anybody else, but I desperately needed to switch the POV and didn't know where else to do it. Bear with me please! :)<em>


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

_Point of View: Jacob_

"Edward, oh fuck." I rushed to my vampire's side, quickly kneeling to the cold and dirty floor. I leaned forward grasping Edward underneath his arms and pulled him to me. I brought his limp body across my thighs and his head came to lie between my bicep and forearm. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" I bellowed in distress.

I pressed a hand to his icy cheek. Thick, dark lines etched his face and his neck was covered in dents and cracks, some places dipping into his tough flesh at least half an inch. I couldn't tell if he was alive or not – he was motionless, soundless… My heart started to pound in panic while my wolf felt like a beast in a cage slamming against the bars to be set free. I lifted him slightly, pressing my cheek to his and wrapping my other arm around him. I listened for something, anything as I nuzzled him close.

I was an idiot, a fucking idiot. How could I let Edward fight like that – how the fuck could I? He was out of line, I was angry and all the wolves were watching, so I let it happen to prove a fucking point. I couldn't let a leech slave get away with attacking a royal guard and going against orders, but I should have.

He wasn't just a slave and I fucking knew it. It's just the title he earned so I could greedily keep him to myself, but now look at him. Look what I've done!

Hot ugly tears stung my eyes and I looked up to see sixty or so quiet, unblinking wolves staring at me. Even the guard Jason had righted himself enough to stand and stare while he held his broken nose. I ignored them; I didn't care what they thought anymore. "Jasper!" I wailed, tears escaping me pitifully and streaming down my face for all to see.

Jasper knew what I had implied. "He's fading fast." He murmured.

I looked up at him. "You can still feel him, though."

Jasper tensed. "Barely."

"What can I do?" Jasper bit his bottom lip and looked away from me. "Jasper!"

He snapped his eyes back to me. "Nothing, your highness. He's dying… but he's comfortable. He can feel that he's in your arms. It pleases him." Like that makes it any fucking better!

"No!" I gasped and my wolf yowled painfully inside of me. I pressed my face into Edward's neck. "No, no, no." Tears dripped from my eyes and to the rough and maimed skin of his neck. I hugged onto my vampire not daring to let go, I'd never fucking let go.

I knew more than ever that I didn't deserve him. He had done all this for Paul. _Paul_ - A wolf that never hid the fact that he hated leeches. Edward was willing to fucking die for someone who despised him because somewhere inside of him he thought it was the right thing to do. Nobody does that, nobody is that good, so how is Edward?

I tore my face away from my vampire; he would get what he wanted. "Get those chains off Paul! Get him some damn clothes…" I demanded, my voice wavering near the end. Two wolves went to Paul and pressed a key into each of the metal cuffs. Another brought over the clothes he was wearing earlier. I brushed my lips across Edward's forehead, temples and cheeks. "You have to get up now. You did it. Paul's going to be alright, you have to see." My tone was shaking and I was holding back sobs. "Please." I begged.

The whole pack rushed to a fully clothed Paul and Jared flung his arms around him, embracing him. Seth, on the other paw, opted to stand by a troubled looking Jasper.

"Edward, wake up." I cried softly, letting my face dip back to his neck, again listening for any sort of sound.

"My prince," Jasper breathed, "I can no longer feel him."

My head shot up. "Don't fucking say that!" I yelled, angry tears staining my cheeks. That couldn't be true. Edward was still here. He'd heal. "Edward, come on. I need you – isn't that obvious?" My temperature rose and my hands became shaky as my wolf thrashed around inside me while howling to be let out so he could care for his vampire. I shoved him back, screaming at him to stay put.

I brushed my fingers through Edward's hair. I hadn't taken the time to get to know him yet. I was too fucking selfish to get to know him. I didn't even know his favorite color or the music he liked – I hardly knew if he even liked me.

"He's gone, your highness." Jasper whispered. I looked up to see Seth pressed into his side and Jasper's arm protectively around him.

"He is not!" I spat. I dusted Edward's face in more chaste kisses. "I'll be good, I promise. I'll do whatever you think is right from now on - just come back to me… Don't let me lose you, Edward!"

"That's what you fucking get!" I heard Paul roar.

"Paul!" Jared hissed. I looked up to see the wolf holding an enraged Paul back.

"How fucking pathetic anyway, the prince weeping over his queer little vampire slave."

"Would you shut up?" Jared exclaimed, pushing Paul back by his chest.

I swiped away my tears. "I love him." I said it, I said it out loud and it felt fucking good because I meant it. "I fucking love him."

"That's just precious." Paul sneered. "The prince falling for his slave – vampire and werewolf, boy and fucking boy. Practically a modern version of Romeo and Juliet isn't it?" My thoughts travelled to last night and that only proved to aide the flow of tears. It had been perfect, Edward in my window, me on the grass while we recited that awful play under the moon.

"Paul, that's quite enough." Jared growled through gritted teeth.

"You know the story. One down. One to go." Paul seethed. "Your turn." I looked down at Edward's motionless body. He wasn't dead. He wasn't. There's no way.

My fingertips tangled in his hair. "You're stuck with me Edward, you hear me? You met my eyes, remember?" My tears soaked into Edward's shirt as I hugged him close. "Well, I imprinted, so you can't go because that wouldn't be nice and you're too fucking nice." I watched as to many eyes bore into me, judging and criticizing my words. For comfort I closed my eyes; resting my head against his still chest and pretended it was just he and I. I wasn't ready to lose him – I'd never be.

"You're not serious." Paul barked.

"Edward _is_ my imprint." I moaned. I cried lightly into his shirt and an annoyed sigh was heard. I pried opened my eyes and brought them up to see a very conflicted look on Paul's face.

"Fuck it." He huffed, shoving Jared aside and collapsing to his knees right in front of me. "Move, let me see." He reached out to touch my vampire.

"No!" I clung to Edward tighter. "Don't fucking touch him!"

Paul growled angrily at my response. "You'll let me touch him if you want your leech to live… or whatever it is they do." With skepticism I gazed at Paul and I carefully and cautiously exposed Edward to him. He leaned in and looked closely at my vampire's neck. Paul slowly brought a hand to the skin and traced his fingertips gently over the rough edges.

Paul traced one particular long crack from my vampire's neck and all the way past his temple. "There's a lot of damage, but he's a newborn, right?" I nodded. "Yeah, that's good. Leeches are resilient as hell, but he'll be even tougher. I need a knife."

"What?" I breathed.

"It's for me, not him. Trust me." I bit my bottom lip. I didn't trust him. "I won't hurt your imprint, you have my word." Paul put in.

For a second time I nodded. "Someone give him a fucking knife!" I demanded. One of the guards that had unlocked Paul pulled a dark hilt from his pocket, and flicked a small switch allowing the stainless steal to spring free. He came and handed it to Paul, then returned to his spot by the wall.

"Okay, hand him here." Paul ordered, placing the knife between his teeth and holding out his arms. With worry and reluctance I did so and as if Edward were made of glass Paul handled him with care. Paul lifted Edward to him and held him much like I had. He pulled knife from his mouth. "I overheard some leeches talking about this once. I thought it was bullshit, but we'll try it."

It looked as if he was about to press the blade to his wrist, though Jasper stepped forward unraveling himself from Seth. "Wait! Your highness, this is a very bad idea." He informed.

I looked to him with furrowed brows and wet eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Edward is deceased. What Paul is attempting is a second resurrection. It _will_ work, but-"

"You knew about this and you didn't fucking tell me?" I shouted, my fists clenching my pants and the force of my fury pushing out more tears.

Jasper frowned with sadness in his red eyes. "This is not something that should ever be practiced. You are better off remembering Edward the way he was – whomever you awaken now will not be the Edward you knew. Us vampire's can be angry and volatile creatures, especially as newborns. Of course there are exceptions and your vampire was one of them, but I fear if you wake him for a second time, especially with the taste of blood on his tongue you'll be creating a monster. Edward would _not_ want that."

"You don't know what he'd want." I choked out.

"I know he wouldn't want to hurt anybody and if you do this he will." Jasper assured. "This isn't the same as creating a normal vampire, and that experience is traumatic enough. Look at him, the first thing that he will feel is extreme pain, then blood, and the blood will take away all that pain. Blood will become his everything – the center of his universe. Like a drug so to speak."

"Edward wouldn't let blood control him." I said, biting back the need to cry.

"My prince, you aren't listening. If you wake him, it will _not_ be Edward!" He apprehensively exclaimed. I moved closer to Paul who still cradled Edward and I ran a finger down the side of his marred face. I couldn't imagine him being anything other than his gentle self.

I looked up at Jasper. "How can you be so certain?" I questioned.

"I have witnessed it to many times. Every time ending in the vampire's destruction." He stated.

I turned my attention to Paul. "I'm doing it anyway." There wasn't a chance in hell that I wasn't. "If you don't want a part in it then hand him back."

Paul shook his head. "He fought for me. I'll do this for him."

"Your highness, I beg you!" Jasper blurted, face contorted in worry. "You have no clue what you are doing!"

"The decision has been made." I growled in his general direction. Jasper pushed Seth back and tucked him behind my pack of wolves then returned to where he was previously standing.

I met Paul's eyes. "Ready?" I asked.

He placed the cool metal to his wrist. "As ready as I'll ever be…" He squeezed his eyes closed and gritted his teeth as he dragged the blade across his skin, blood quickly pooling around the metal. He flicked open his eyes, dropping the bloodstained knife to his side and pressing his wrist between my vampire's pale lips.

"Come on, Edward." I whispered. I pressed a hand into his soft hair, stroking it cautiously. There wasn't a clock in here but I swear I could hear the ticking of one as time seemed to pass at a sluggishly slow and agonizing pace. I looked to Jasper. "Why isn't anything happening?"

"It will." He eerily said. "Any moment now."

I brought my attention back to Edward, my hand still in his hair. "My wrist is almost healed." Paul announced.

"I can feel him." Jasper seemingly warned. My hand anxiously clenched in my vampire's hair.

Edward's eyes snapped open and they were as black as the blackest coal there was. His eyes were blank and unblinkingly as his face slowly started twisting into a look of utter torment. Suddenly a harrowing scream sounded against Paul's wrist and echoed around the concrete walls piercing my sensitive ears.

I unclenched my hand and began sweeping it through his hair to try and comfort him. "It's okay, it's okay. You're okay." I cooed. Paul went to remove his wrist but Edward jerked up his two hands grabbing Paul by his hand and forearm, pressing the limb back to his lips and digging his teeth in.

"Fuck!" Paul shouted, pinching his eyes shut. "I better taste fucking brilliant." He ground out through gritted teeth.

"He won't stop." Jasper said.

"Shut it, will you?" I yelled in annoyance. I turned my attention back to Edward and watched as he sucked back Paul's blood. I brought a hand to my vampire's neck feeling the skin, amazed by how quickly it was healing. The lines were still quite visible, but the dents were filling in fast.

"God, no fucking more! He's using his venom!" Paul called out. "Get him off me!" I looked between the two a little scared. How do you get a vampire to stop feeding? Something told me asking politely wasn't going to do the trick right now.

I gripped onto one of my vampire's hands to try and pry it from Paul's arm. "You need to stop feeding, Edward." His grip tightened and he growled hungrily into Paul's wrist. I brought my eyes to my vampire's. "You need to fucking stop." My tone was icy and thick, a command any wolf would have listened to, yet not this vampire.

I again tried to pull his fingers from Paul and his grip tensed once more and the cracking of fracturing bones could be heard beneath the wolf's flesh. "He's breaking my hand!" Paul cried out. He reflexively jumped to his feet, my vampire being yanked with him as he stayed latched to Paul's arm. "Get the fuck off me!" He shrieked, shaking his arm.

Paul broke free of Edward who immediately crouched with a hiss, threatening to pounce. I got my feet while Paul's eyes searched mine for direction. "Edward!" I hollered. He immediately twisted his neck to turn back and look at me. His eyes were dark and wild and I knew exactly what he was about to do and I let him. In less than a blink of an eye his whole body turned and sprung forward, crashing his body into mine and taking us both to the ground.

He wasted no time in straddling me and shoving my head roughly to the side to voraciously sink his teeth into my neck. The pack and the guards darted forward but I shouted for them to back off. "He needs to feed!" I tried to explain. They didn't like my answer and tried to come closer. "Stay away from him!" I hurriedly ordered.

"My prince, this is insane!" Jasper objected.

I closed my eyes to listen to the sound of Edward drinking contentedly and letting the feel of the blood being pulled from my veins relax me. "You will let him feed." I murmured.

"I'm sorry, your highness, as your guard I cannot let him do that." I snapped my eyes open just in time to see Jasper at my side leaning down and wrapping his strong arms around Edward's neck and ripping him from me.

"Jasper!" I shrieked, leaping to my feet as he threw himself backward into a bare corner, dragging my vampire with him and getting him into a firm headlock.

"He feels nothing!" Jasper venomously spat. "He's nothing! It needs to be destroyed!"

I dropped my eyes to Edward's frightened looking ones and I stepped forward only to immediately halt when Jasper started to twist his neck. "Fucking stop!" I screamed. "This is my imprint we're talking about!"

Jasper quit the twisting. "Was! _Was_ your imprint!" He shot back.

"_Is_, I don't feel any different and you should know that." I turned a little and pointed to Seth who stood behind my wolves. "Guards, seize him." A separate guard grabbed onto each of the pups arms. "Bring him here." I instructed and they did so.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked with panicked red eyes.

"Ever look the little wolf in the eyes?" I exasperatingly inquired.

"No, of course not."

"Didn't think so. You're much to fucking proper." I forcefully grabbed Seth from the guards with a sorry expression on my face. He stayed silent and it was best that he did. I shoved him roughly forward. "Seth look into his eyes. Meet them Jasper." I couldn't see Seth's face but I watched as Jasper's eyes lowered and when they stopped I heard a sharp little gasp escape the pup. An unreadable expression came over Jasper's face and I knew that whatever Seth was feeling, so was he.

"Guards." I motioned to Seth and they grabbed him.

Jasper flicked his eyes to me. "Why would you do that?"

"Because if you kill _my_ imprint I will _not_ hesitate to kill the pup that just imprinted on you." I glanced to Seth. "I'm positive you did; correct me if I'm wrong."

"No." Seth mumbled. "You're right."

"Your highness, I'm doing what needs to be done!"

I frowned. "Chain the puppy." I told the guards.

"Wait!" Jasper called out. He took his arm from around my vampire's throat and Edward fell weakly to his hands and knees. I was about to rush forward to him when Jasper spoke again. "The vampire is faking it. He's furious with me."

"I thought he doesn't feel anything." I retorted.

"Nothing good." He swallowed nervously. "Do I let him kill me or fight back?"

I cocked my head. "What are you talking about?"

"Your vampire, my prince, would love to see me dead." My eyes shot down to Edward to see rage burning behind his black orbs and his fingers digging into the stone floor.

"Would you stop playing with the fucking food?" Edward snarled; his eyes fixed on the floor and his fingers.

"The prince is _not_ food." Jasper growled back.

"Tasted like food." My vampire muttered. He slowly pulled himself to his feet. "They all smell like food."

"None of them are." Jasper said quite near seething.

"Are you sure about that?" Edward sniffed the air. "That one smells especially good." He nodded toward Seth.

Jasper's jaw tensed. "You are trying to irk me."

"And you're trying to act unaffected, but I'll admit, it's kind of cute the way you think of the wolves as family even though they could not care less about you." Edward's brows furrowed. "Did I say cute? I meant desperate."

Jasper pushed himself from the corner and circled to Edward's side to face him. "You don't know what I think."

Edward smirked. "You so sure about that?" His smirk turned to a blank face as he shook his head and shrugged. "Whatever, you clearly know how Seth feels about you, he loves you, I won't lie, but does he know what you _think_ about him?"

Jasper's eyes darted toward Seth then back to Edward. "He knows exactly what I think."

"Funny, your mouth says one thing yet your mind says another. Though, don't you worry one bit Jasper, your secrets are safe with me."

"You're full of it." Jasper hissed.

Edward raised his two brows. "No, but you are quite the pervert with absolutely phenomenal self-control. Again don't fret, when you break, because eventually you will, your puppy won't mind in the slightest – that I can guarantee." My vampire's eyes flicked to mine and he took a few steps closer. "Paul never lied, I remember that."

"Yeah?" I said quizzically. I honestly had no other words.

My vampire headed to Paul and stood in front of him. Paul looked downright horrified. "Quit that, I won't bite."

"I'm not so sure about that, leech." Paul said.

My vampire looked the wolf square in the eye. "I don't get why you are so afraid to show the real you. You hate yourself don't you?" Edward paused seeming deep in thought as he pressed a fingertip to his chin while Paul said nothing. "Mmm, you do. Let me tell you something and I'm only going to say this once. You aren't weird, creepy, gross, or worse, and none of the pack would think that if you showed a little emotion beyond anger. In fact, they would appreciate it; they would love to know how deeply you care about each of them. Right now as I stand here they are all thinking about you and are all worrying I might hurt you – they care about you too."

Edward turned to face me. "Paul saw Collin this morning, they talked and Paul said all the wrong things like Paul does. The pup slammed the door in his face just before telling him to tell you that he'd be late for the pack meeting. Paul had no way of knowing Collin was going to take his life, and that is why I fought for him. But, I also remember doing it for you too.

"I know how you are with guilt, I know what it does to you and I knew you would eventually realize how wrong you were to hurt Paul if you did. I couldn't let you do that to yourself. I would do it again, over and over if need be."

I pressed a hand to my mouth while feeling those hot and disloyal tears once more. "Edward?" I breathed into my palm.

"Jacob?" He replied softly and my heart just about leapt from my chest.

"Oh thank god!" I exclaimed. I dashed to him, tugging Edward to me and wrapping my arms protectively around him. I was more than pleased when I felt him embracing me as well.

He rested his head in the crook of my neck, getting the wolves and Jasper all sorts of jumpy. "I'm sorry." He whimpered, his cool breath against my skin feeling better than ever before.

"It's okay." I cooed, bringing a hand to his silky hair to stroke it tenderly.

"Did I hurt you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Your shirt and neck is all bloody." He took a hand from my waist and brushed it against my neck where he had bitten it. "I can still taste you."

"I'm fine." I assured him.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated. "I don't know what happened. I would never do those things."

"Forget about it. I'm just glad you're okay." I sighed happily, nuzzling my nose into his hair. _'But can you really hear me?'_ I skeptically thought.

"Yes." He nodded against me. "I can hear everybody."

* * *

><p><strong><span>DO THIS:<span> **Go to my profile and check out my picture. It's part of the prince's room. The only thing different is I imagine the bedding to be dark and the drapery to be blue and gold rather than red and gold._  
><em>


	24. Chapter 24

**Garlic:** I do write a chapter a day or there about. Sometimes I might miss a day, but I try not too!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-four<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

Collin's body had been sent to the morgue and I was originally going to go to his parents' place to tell them what happened but opted for an awkward phone call instead. I figured they didn't deserve my respect, and therefore got none. I ended up speaking with Mr. Littlesea and he turned out to be a right prick. I tried to explain it was the pain of Collin watching his fucking imprint being murdered before his eyes that had done his heart in and because of the loss he took his own life.

The asshole just went off about the impossibility of the imprint. Sadly, I was that asshole only a day prior; however, had it been my son that came to me and said anything of the sort I'd have believed him in a heartbeat. Anyway, I laughed, albeit sarcastically and slightly malevolently, and told him that he was sorely mistaken. I also chose to inform him that I, the prince, had imprinted upon a vampire and to thoroughly go fuck himself once he said that he'd rather see his son dead than with a leech.

The day had been an exceedingly long one and I wasn't one bit disappointed that it had come to an end. I had let Paul off the hook, not that I had much of a choice, and I hadn't yet worked up the nerve to apologize for almost having him killed – I'd get there though. Honestly, I hadn't the nerve to talk to any of the pack, I just ordered them and all the guards to never speak of today and got the hell out of there.

I think I lost a hell of a lot of respect today for multiple reasons. One: I jumped to conclusions that almost lead to a pack mate's untimely death. Two: I admitted my love for a vampire who's a slave and a boy out loud for all to hear. Three: I cried liked a wimpy bitch on her period. Although, in my woe I felt generous and I had Emmett and Rosalie discharged from purgatory. I hadn't seen them yet, and yes that was quite deliberate.

I did go to Seth's new room later in the day to assure him that I wouldn't have had him killed, but rather Jasper instead had things gone sour. Those words did not work in my favor and Seth was extremely upset by them. I then profusely promised to never end Jasper's life under any circumstances.

Not that it was good timing but I asked Seth if he was still interested in being part of the pack. He was unsure and asked if he could get back to me. I agreed and wouldn't have blamed him one bit if he had outright refused and ran straight for the hills.

I really, really wanted to punish Jasper to my little hearts content, though I had done nothing. I hated the thought of doing something that might affect his puppy, plus I couldn't think of a suitable punishment for overdoing your job. Yeah, he had disobeyed orders, but his intentions were right. However, had he killed my imprint (permanently) no amount of Seth would have stopped a murderous rampage on my part and the destruction of Jasper.

I have to admit, the more I think about Jasper's death the more I don't like the idea of it. He has been the one and only consistent thing in my life. Whether he's obscenely loyal or has false motives I really don't know, but I can remember when I was just a small pup and I'd call him… well it doesn't matter. Things are different now and once I hit puberty I realized how fuckable he was.

Much to my annoyance Jasper was still insisting that Edward was not himself and when we had come back to my room he practically begged me to keep my door open so he could better keep an eye on him. I thoughtfully declined by threatening Seth's wellbeing if he didn't back the fuck off. That shut him up.

Edward requested a shower when we got in, so during that time I went and visited with Ryan and got him all sorted for bed. I thought it cute how he was upset by the fact that Edward hadn't come too. In the end Ryan made me promise that he could have time with my vampire the next day.

I questioned Ryan about his knowledge about my pack. He didn't know much except that they were _awesome_ – his word of choice, not mine. I also asked what he thought about meeting them sometime soon. I honestly think he about wet his bed he was so excited. It was a perfect feeling seeing him smile like that. It made my heart flutter something awful though.

It didn't take long to get Ryan settled and I gave him a big hug and by his request a sloppy kiss on the forehead, although he didn't ask for the sloppy part, I did that just for effect and it earned me fit of giggles that I adored. As I was about to leave he told me he loved me. I went back to him, giving him a second hug and told him I loved him too.

When I got back to my room Jasper was outside of it pacing back and forth with his button-up shirt all ruffled. He quickly caught sight of me and rushed near. "Something's seriously wrong with him." Jasper claimed with a frown setting in.

I pretended to act oblivious hoping it might make the leech go away. "Who, Edward?" I queried.

"Yes." He huffed with nod.

I rolled my eyes. "We aren't still talking about this, are we? He did die today. Cut him some slack."

"And have him kill you in your sleep? I think not, your highness." Jasper replied wide-eyed.

I couldn't help but laugh at his remark. "Jesus, Jasper, can you hear yourself? Edward isn't violent."

"My prince, your vampire is feeling strange things he's never felt before. He's exceptionally volatile as well; he is not safe." Jasper insisted.

"He's just grumpy, Jasper. Can't you see why? You fucking killed him!"

Jasper's eyes nearly fell but he pulled them back up. "I was just doing my job."

I nodded. "And that's exactly why you are still standing here now. So, why don't you go and do your job and I'll go to my room and relax with my vampire, yeah?" I went to step around him but he blocked my path. "Jasper." I growled

His brows furrowed and he looked to me with pleading red eyes. "This isn't to be taken lightly." He said.

"I know Edward. He would _not_ hurt me." I snarled in frustration.

"And I know his emotions, your highness. Since your vampire has gotten here I've felt every little thing he's felt. I know exactly what he's feeling even when he does not. I can say with certainty that he is not himself right now."

"Jasper, you're obsessing and frankly it's freaking me out. Give Edward some fucking space." I pushed past the vampire but quickly turned around to say one more thing. "Cut this out, alright? I don't want to have to find a replacement for you."

I went to my room thankful once again that this god awful day was over and done with. I pushed open the door stepping in and closed it behind me. I looked around the room in search of my vampire yet he was nowhere to be seen. I moved forward into my room kicking off my boots along the way when suddenly two cold hands clasped across my eyes from behind me, startling me.

"Guess who." My vampire huskily, yet sexily drawled. I smiled to myself as I felt his cool breath along the back of my neck as it flowed through my hair.

"Hmm, if it's not Edward then I really need to talk to Jasper about letting vampires into my room at night." Edward hummed at my response while he slipped his hands from my eyes to my hair to gather it and push it over my left shoulder. I felt his cool lips press against the exposed right side of my neck. His lips dusted my neck with feather light kisses that made my knees feel weak.

I couldn't help myself any longer and I turned around to face my vampire. I peered down and into his eyes and I found my breath catching in my throat because of how inky black and focused they were. They had reddened through the course of the late afternoon, along with any remaining cracks in skin disappearing. It made me worry for him to see them black so soon.

I brought a hand to his smooth and pale cheek to caress it lightly. I was pleased when he leaned into the touch. I lifted my other hand to his free cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. The moment his wintry, yet soft lips touched mine I felt this sense of completion – he's mine, I loved him and he is so damn perfect.

Edward's hands came to rest on my hips as his lips glided against mine. His warming mouth slowly parted and I smiled into the kiss as he nipped at my bottom lip.

Abruptly, and not at all to my liking, my vampire bit down. I yanked myself away and pressed a finger to my bottom lip to see blood. "Christ, Edward, be careful." I muttered. I brought my eyes up to see Edward staring very intently at my bleeding mouth with his head slightly cocked. He pounced, his mouth tackling mine and his hand gripped my shoulders tightly. He sucked my lip into his mouth, scraping his sharp teeth against the wound to keep it open.

I pulled my head away and ripped myself from his grip, stumbling back. "What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed, pressing a hand to my sore and bruised mouth. He silently stalked forward and I stepped back, dropping my hand. "Edward?"

"I'm sorry." He murmured almost silently, yet he continued to move toward me as I moved back; making me feel quite like prey and him the predator.

"For what?" I breathed.

"Being so hungry." I blinked and he lunged forward. I leapt to the side and out of the way. I spun to face him as he stopped and turned, his eyes an icy black as they bore mercilessly into mine. He jumped through the air to tackle me, but I quickly dropped to the ground and my vampire sailed right over top of me and landed in a crouch a few yards away with his back to me.

I scrambled to my feet. "Think about what you're doing." I pleaded. "You know I'll feed you." The last thing I ever wanted to do was fight my imprint.

Edward straightened as he turned his feet to face me. When I caught sight of his face it was one of shame and guilt and his eyes didn't dare come near mine.

"It's okay." I quickly said. "No harm done." I slowly started to walk toward my vampire, though he stepped back with each of my steps forward.

"Don't." He breathed, holding up a hand. "I won't be able to stop myself."

"You don't have to." I put in.

Edward brought his eyes up. "Jasper is listening quite intently. He'll come in if you let me feed."

I shook my head. "No he won't." I raised my voice for the next part. "If Jasper so much as opens my door without me calling him first I'll push his poor little puppy off a cliff!"

"You are lying." Edward whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered back with a hint of a smile. "But he doesn't need to know that. Now come here." I held open my arms inviting my vampire to me. He smiled a little, ducking his head as he came to me.

He pressed himself to me, though straightaway his lips went to my neck. "May I?" Edward asked, his breath tickling my skin.

"If it's what you want." I replied.

"It is." He nodded against me. Edward placed his hands to my chest and pushed me back until my back hit the wall. I turned my head for him, exposing my neck completely and he hummed in delight.

Edward brought his lips to a spot that suited him and right when his teeth started to break my skin a knock at the door was heard. He tore away from me growling and shaking his head. "It's Ryan." He practically seethed while tugging at the roots of his hair.

I pushed away from the wall incredibly concerned by Edward's behavior, but even more so for Ryan's wellbeing. I hated to say it, but right now I did_ not_ trust my vampire in the least with my puppy.

I went to my door, opening it and there my puppy was in all his pajama glory – stuffed wolf and all. Kind of felt like déjà vu… Imagine that. "And here I thought my puppy was fast asleep." I smiled down at him.

He shook his head grinning. "I can't sleep." He replied in his small voice.

I quirked brow. "Is that a fact?"

My puppy just shrugged and continued to smile. "Where's Edward?" He asked.

"Ohh!" I laughed lightheartedly, although in the back of my mind I was screaming. I did not want my puppy to see him right now. "So that's why you're really here."

"Yes." Ryan blushed. "I never got to say goodnight to him. Can I?" Fuck my life.

"Not tonight, alright?" I felt bad and I frowned a little. "He's busy."

"No I'm not." Edward's voice came from behind me, and Ryan's smile broadened. I turned my head to view a very tense Edward with a wary smile on his lips.

"Hi Edward!" Ryan excitedly exclaimed while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hey, buddy." Edward came into the doorframe beside me. "You came here _just_ to see _me_?"

Ryan nodded and held his arms in the air, gripping his wolf by the paw with his little hand. "Pick me up!" He requested. Christ…

Edward went to move forward but I sidestepped to cut him off. I looked over at him and his eyes met mine. I smiled a little for Ryan's benefit. _'You just tried to attack me – there's not a fucking chance in hell I'm letting you hold my son.'_ I defensively thought. I honestly couldn't say how I felt about Edward's whole mind reading thing. I suppose if anything it's kind of handy, except for the whole invasion of privacy thing, but you get used to that with a pack anyway.

My vampire took a couple steps back and I bent to pick up my puppy. "You're not who I wanted." Ryan frowned, wrapping his legs around me just above my hips.

"Well, thanks." I laughed. "I'm who you got." Ryan toothily grinned at me as he tucked his wolf between us.

He looked back up at me. "Daddy, can you braid my hair before I go back?"

"Why? You're just going to go to bed."

"That's right." My puppy sheepishly smiled at me. "When I get up in the morning and take it out my hair will be wavy. It's makes my hair look all pretty."

My brows quickly rose and I clenched my jaw to keep it from dropping. "Pretty?" I choked out.

Ryan seemingly gauged my reaction and his face fell. "Is there something wrong with that?" He queried.

Edward came to my side. "No, I think your daddy's hair is pretty."

My puppy giggled slightly. "Me too!" He lifted his hands and lightly took hold of my long bangs, leaning forward and holding them to the back of my head. "Especially like this." He said.

My vampire smiled, his dark eyes crinkling at the sides. "That's my favorite." Edward enthused.

Ryan beamed and dropped my hair. "So can you braid my hair, daddy?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, pup, I don't know how."

"Oh." Ryan's face fell.

"I do." Edward put in and my puppy's face perked right back up.

I turned my face to him a little surprised. "You do?" I questioned.

"Yes." He shrugged. "Read about it."

I smirked at him. "Shakespeare and hair braiding – whatever floats your boat, I suppose."

"Ha-ha." Edward sarcastically laughed. "Tease me all you want but when you are stuck in room not much bigger than your shower stall for 99% of your life you will take what you can get." I know that was meant to be taken lightly but I had tough time doing so. I had a million questions I wanted to ask now, however, I wanted to ask none of them in front of Ryan.

I looked down to Ryan. "Okay, pup, Edward will do your hair and then it's off to bed with you." I flicked my eyes to my vampire. _'If you so much as blink the wrong way I won't be above throwing my imprint out my window.'_

"Yes!" Ryan wiggled from my arms and ran off into my room and headed for the nook, stuffed wolf in hand.

I peeked out my doorway to see Jasper standing down the hall a ways and leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Edward went to move and I reflexively grabbed his wrist. _'I'm not letting you out of my sight either.'_ "Hey, Jasper!" I called down the hall. He turned his head to view me. "Thanks for fucking nothing!"

He nodded and smiled. "No problem, my prince." I scoffed at his words and closed the door.

I brought my eyes to Edward's shiny black ones. "I swear on my mothers grave if you fuck this up you will never see the light of day again." I hissed quietly. I wasn't sure if it was an empty threat, and I also wasn't entirely sure if I was being an irresponsible father or not, but we were about to find out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Can you believe it? Chapter 25 already! Thank you to every single one of you who review. You are seriously my source for motivation and are literally the people who drive this story forward. If it wasn't for all of you I doubt we'd have gotten half this far. So, thank you, thank you so very much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-five<strong>

_Point of View: Edward_

With my back resting comfortably against the armrest of the couch and my legs crossed I brushed my fingers delicately through Ryan's hair to get out the few small tangles while the prince sat on the furthest end watching me intently. I will be the first to admit that there is something terribly wrong me. The pup's blood has never particularly attracted my attention before, yet now, as I sit here with my hands in his soft hair all I can think about is my teeth buried in his little neck. It's as if all the little murderous things that plagued me before had been multiplied by 100.

And the prince… dear God, had I gone completely mad? I must have. The scent of his blood is so thick in the air. His heart beats and I want to taste it. It is sick, but I am thinking it, however irrational and crazed. I should not want to feed from him this badly. It would be like a human befriending a stupid little chicken and caring about said stupid little chicken right before he plucks each fluffy feather from its pink little body as it squawks in distress, only to then skin it alive minutes later, cook it up and have it for dinner. It's not normal.

I am not calling the prince stupid, little or a chicken - Actually, maybe stupid. Who the _fuck_ buys a newborn vampire and brings them around their child? Seriously, who does that? It would serve him right if I ate Ryan, it really would. I won't though. I will not. I figure if I could die for Paul, I can starve for Ryan.

I did attack the prince, well attempted. I am guilty of that. It was this strange ravenous frenzy that took over me. I could feel the blood virtually buzzing with life beneath the prince's lips as I kissed him and without thought I bit. Before I would have been able to hold back, but not now. Once I caught the scent of his blood at his surface I snapped like a twig. Morals, gone. Worries and cares, poof, gone. The only thing on my brain was blood.

Maybe it was the prince that was able to stop me, or maybe it was his thoughts, which, mind you, are deafeningly loud and never stop. He keeps calling me his imprint – I'm not stupid like he might be, I know what happened in his room this morning, I just wish it never did. I thought I wanted it, but I change my mind. I heard him think that he loves me. _Loves me_. I do not love him, and I am afraid being an imprint comes with all sorts of expectations I cannot possibly fulfill.

I feel like the prince just assumes that I am perfectly content the way we are. Well, I'm not. I do not know what we are or where I stand and honestly the thought of a forever with the prince scares the hell out of me. I am 17, just 17, not 17 plus three-hundred-some-odd like Jasper – I'm not some freaky old man. I am just some kid that just so happens to be a vampire with a very _strong_ thirst for blood.

I am going to go out on a very short limb here and say I am not mentally equipped to handle _any_ of this. I do not know what to do with a screwed up prince, or a lonely puppy or a pack of oddball wolves that hate me. Between all that and wanting to eat each and every one of them I think I might explode!

"Ouch!" Ryan cried out and his father glared daggers at me.

"Sorry, tangle." I feigned a bright smile.

I separated the puppy's hair into three equal bunches and quickly braided the hair down the middle of his neck. I pulled the black elastic band from my wrist that I still had from when I had taken it out of the prince's hair in the shower. I looped it around the tip of the puppy's braid until it was nice and tight.

"All done." I sighed. Ryan brought his hands up to feel his hair. He patted his way down from the top of his to the end of his braid.

He twisted at his waist to look at me and smiled. "It's perfect, it doesn't feel lumpy or anything." Ryan quickly turned around to face me, his knees touching my shins and the prince slung many discouraging thoughts when it came to snacking on his pup. "Would it be rude if I asked what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Yes." The prince replied, yet I shook my head no at the same time. The puppy cocked his head confused by the two different answers.

"It means I am hungry." I answered truthfully.

"Oh. _Oh…_" Ryan looked up at me inquisitively. "Do I smell tasty?" He grinned toothily.

"Ryan!" The prince called out, while grabbing him back and dragging the pup to his lap. "Time to go back to your room."

"But…" Ryan whined and forlornness fell over the puppy's shy and quiet mind.

"No buts. The sooner you go to bed the sooner it will be morning. Then you and I can have breakfast together. Sound good?"

Ryan nodded with his eyelids drooping and turned to press himself against his father. "Daddy, can you carry me back, please?"

The prince leaned forward to grab the stuffed wolf from the couch and wrapped his arms around his puppy as he stood. _'Wait here.'_ He told me.

The prince started to walk away and Ryan laid his head on his father's shoulder and blinked at me tiredly over it. "You aren't coming?" He asked softly.

"I'll give you and your daddy some alone time."

"Okay, goodnight, Edward." He gave me a tired little wave.

I waved back. "Goodnight, sleep well." I called after him.

Once the prince and his puppy had left I sat silently and stilly. Jasper's thoughts filtered into my mind, a lot of them on me while a few were on Seth. They bored me and I tried to see whom else I could hear. I quickly picked up on a mind that was a further away and therefore a bit muffled, yet I could still easily recognize who it belonged to.

With my own mind urging me to get closer to the wolf's strained thoughts I stood from the couch and made my way from the nook to the bedroom door. I stepped into the hall only to be immediately stopped by Jasper.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded with a scowl.

I closed my eyes trying to figure out which direction the thoughts were coming from. "Chasing thoughts." I mumbled.

"You aren't fooling me you know." Jasper asserted.

I flicked my eyes open, facing him. "I'm not trying to fool anyone. If you want to know something, ask me."

"You are not yourself."

I cocked my head a little. "True."

"Do _you_ think you are a danger to the prince?" Jasper asked meeting my eyes. I wasn't entirely sure if we were aloud to do that, but I shrugged it off and looked right into his.

"Mmm, more than likely." I mused and the vampire's thoughts went wild with ways to end my life.

Jasper blazed with anger on the prince's behalf. "You know I'll kill you if you hurt the prince." He growled, what, protectively?

"You know the prince will kill you if you kill me, which will certainly kill your little puppy." I watched the muscles in Jasper's jaw clench and the bob of his throat as he swallowed. "If I were to snap, who's more important, the prince or Seth? Dare I even ask about your wife?" I smiled minutely as I delved inside his head. He had built up flimsy walls that were easy enough to navigate around. I picked and pulled and found exactly what I wanted.

The new information caused my brows to rise and my smile to twist into a smirk. "My-my, Jasper, she's not your wife at all. She's your sister." I flipped through his thoughts and memories getting the whole story.

Centuries ago when the 100-year revolution was nearing its end, the wolves had finally managed to seize all of North America, collapsing the government of both Canada and the United States of America. Uniting the two, a monarchy was formed and Ephraim Black, the alpha of all alphas, rose to power.

The king ordered the destruction of all vampires, and by the thousands they were slaughtered. When their numbers dwindled and vampires became few and far between the king decided slave labor would be optimal for the remaining.

Prison camps were formed where vampires were forced into hard labor. Even for vampires the conditions were dire and hardly livable. Starvation ran rampant, often leading to savage and deadly fights between vampires as they fought for blood that nobody really wanted in the first place. Rats were the main and little source of blood and the occasional bird if they were still quick enough to catch one.

It was observed that the vampires with mates were much more docile than those without. They constantly feared for their loved one and in turn worked twice as hard and submitted at whim to protect the other. Eventually slave hunters came to only seek mated pairs and killed the rest.

Jasper had been travelling with Alice through the Yukon, heading for the Northwest Territories hoping to find some semblance of solace. Unfortunately, slave hunters ambushed them along the way. Fearing for their lives they did the only thing they could do; they lied and said they were husband and wife.

They were sent to a camp in western British Columbia where they managed to survive until the rise of the second king who abolished the slave camps releasing many vampires from their bonds. Jasper and Alice were not so lucky and were sent to work in the mines in Saskatchewan. Again the conditions were appalling and it was all too common that the vampires were not given the proper training or tools. The collapse of a mine was often and lead to many being left trapped, never to be rescued or smothered by boulders.

Consequently the mine closed many decades later and the two were sent to Oregon, where because of Jaspers good behavior and over 175 years of slavery without incident was given formal military training. Alice was in the background as Jasper's mate and was left to perform meaningless to average tasks for the royal military.

After thorough training by the wolves Jasper was immediately thrown into difficult situations and was repeatedly given the kings dirty work that more often than not ended in homicide by his vampire hands. At first his work killed him, and the unbridled emotions and tears begging for mercy ate him alive, yet over time he became numb to the countless jobs, numb to the tears, and the feelings of others only made him kill them quicker to get it over and done with faster. Jasper let it become second nature – it was after all, better than his own death.

When the third king, William Black, the prince's father took the throne Jasper was relinquished of his duties seeing as the king did not want a _leech_ in the royal military. Jasper and Alice were then brought to the palace and sent to purgatory to be executed on the basis that they 'knew too much'.

The queen while bursting at the seams with Jacob in her belly caught sight of the two as they were hauled down to purgatory. Finding herself intrigued she read their paperwork and found that with over 300 years of loyal slavery Jasper and his mate were much to valuable to destroy.

She initiated a meeting with the male and asked him question after question and also voiced her concerns. She expressed her eagerness to have him belong to her along with his _wife_ Alice, and with a final question she asked what he could do for her. To that he replied: he'd be, or do anything her majesty desired.

The two vampires were released that day much to the kings disapproval, though the queen fought tooth and nail against his word, ultimately getting her way. Alice became the queen's personal slave, although the queen called the perky little vampire her assistant.

Only days later the prince was born and Jasper was instructed to never leave the pup's side for any other reason than to feed, and when that was to occur he was to call on Alice to watch over the prince.

The first time he saw the prince he gazed down at him in wonder – he could not believe that something so tiny was going to be so big and even a king one day. Over time he found that the prince made him feel more human than he ever had in all his 337 years.

The queen's visits were rare and the kings were nil. When the prince cried, he soothed him. When he was hungry, he fed him. He changed him, bathed him and when the prince needed it he cuddled him too. Caring for the prince was a far cry from what he was used to, yet he rapidly grew feelings of devotion and as months and even years past that feeling never went away.

Jasper sighed, his cherry red eyes falling. "The prince knows. He figured Alice and I out long ago and has since kept up the pretense." He informed me.

I nodded, but crossed my arms. "Why say your are still together if the prince knows?" I curiously asked.

Jasper again sighed and looked up at me while his mind went over whether or not he should answer my question. He deduced I more than likely would not use this information against him. He considered me physically dangerous, not conniving. "What Alice and I have done is illegal, it's fraud. The prince is powerful but his word is not above the law. If we were reported to the courts we would be sentenced at least a lifetime, or two, to confinement in prison."

I thought about it for moment. "So, you will wait until the prince is king?"

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Exactly, then his word _is_ law."

I smiled at the vampire. "I suggest you don't kill me then. I highly doubt he'll vouch for you if you do."

"Edward," Jasper condescendingly smiled and his red eyes sparkled, "I promise to only kill you if necessary."

"Well then, I shall try my best. I do say I've died two to many times for this lifetime. Perhaps again in the next?" I quipped with a smirk.

He cocked a brow. "Perhaps."

"So," I took a step back and turned a little to lean against the wall with my arms still crossed, "after taking a sneak peek into your past I have to wonder why you didn't just rip my head right from my shoulders when you had me pinned on the ground." Jasper came to my side and leaned against the wall as well.

He stuck his hands in his slack pockets and looked over at me. "Like you previously had, I hesitated. Truth is I was genuinely hoping the prince would stop me. I was well aware of his feelings for you. He just took his sweet time." Jasper curved his lips to show me a handsome and candid smile.

"I'll say." I jokingly scoffed and Jasper gave a deep rumbling chuckle.

"Anyway, I begged him not to bring you back. So, don't go thinking I actually like your or something." There was no malice in Jasper's tone and his lips stayed in a light smile.

"I wouldn't dare." I vehemently stated while uncrossing my arms and pushing myself off the wall.

I walked past Jasper in the direction I originally intended. "Where are you going?" He called after me.

I looked over my shoulder. "Chasing thoughts, remember?"

"I should stop you." He replied, taking his pale hands out of his slacks pockets.

I smiled kindly at the vampire. "But you won't. You are hoping that I leave and never come back."

"Us vampires may not be able to sleep, but we can still dream." With a nod, I faced forward and continued slowly down the hall until I heard Jasper call out to me once again. "To answer your question between Seth or the prince, it's the prince every time."

I turned around while walking backwards. "You may be an empath but you mistake love for loyalty." I said with a shrug.

"You think I love the prince?"

I nodded and gave a small sincere smile. "When the prince was little and he called you dad when no one was looking why else would you wish that you were?"


	26. Chapter 26

**I have to dedicate this one to Hopelessromantic5 - thank you for your help!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-six<strong>

_Point of View: Edward_

I followed the familiar sounding thoughts to a white wooden door while feeling a little more insane than ever. I could smell the wolf through the wood and he drove my senses wild with lust for blood.

I knocked, mainly because I was crazy, yet also because I knew he needed someone to talk to or at least in his company. Whether he would talk to me, well, I would try.

The door creaked open and he poked his head out, immediately furrowing his brows and scowling as he caught sight of me. "What the hell are you doing here, leech?" He snapped.

"Paul, what you really mean is my close proximity makes you feel uncomfortable and unsure of yourself and you would really appreciate it if I kept my distance until you felt a little more secure with me in your surroundings." I sucked in a lungful of air after my words - God he smelt delicious. My mouth swarmed with venom and I quickly deduced he would make a marvelous meal.

His sure to be hot heart beat furiously in his chest. "Stay out of my head." He growled.

"I don't know how to do that yet. So, until then your thoughts are as good as mine." I smiled brightly at him. "Can I come in?"

"Fuck no!" Paul bellowed, his words echoing around the hall.

"Wonderful!" I shoved the door open and pressed past him. I looked around the room and tittered to myself. The room was small, yet immaculate. I couldn't see a speck of dust or an out of place object anywhere. The drawers and shelves even had labels. "Paul, quick question. Why do the shelves need labels? You can clearly see what's on them." I almost think I lied to him down in purgatory, perhaps his pack might think him a little weird after all.

_'I like to know where my things go.'_ He anxiously thought.

"Sure." I sighed, flopping down on his creaseless and more than likely ironed bedding. I tucked my head into his fluffy pillow and sprawled out the best I could in the single bed.

"If the prince catches you-"

"You'll be as good as dead? Probably." I said cutting him off, while listening to some of his thoughts. "My eyes are freaking you out. Don't worry, it just means I'm absolutely _famished_. You smell mouthwatering by the way." I gave him a friendly smile and I brought my arms up and behind my head to prop myself up a bit to see the wolf better.

His face was one of fury and horror, his brain moving a mile a minute along with his scrumptious heartbeat. "That leech guard was right wasn't he, you're not you anymore."

"Is anybody really themselves, Paul? You're an angry fake shell. I tried to attack the prince earlier and he completely let me off the hook, perchance the prince is not himself either. I, well, I- I've never really known who I am to begin with." I met Paul's eyes, which I knew for a fact I was not aloud to do; yet he did not pull his away. "I've always been so calm and calculated. Even after I had done something I would find myself analyzing it, wondering if it was the best possible decision I could have made. I don't know, now I don't care so much. I mean, I care, but I don't care… you know? Maybe not. Whatever, despite the fact that blood seems to be excessively tempting now, so far dying for a second time hasn't been so bad - not that I'd suggest it. You were worth it I'd say, although I _would_ suggest chucking your obsessive-compulsive tendencies. The labels are a bit much. How's the hand by the way?"

Paul's two inky brows rose and he suppressed a smile. "It's fine. Why are you here?" He pushed himself away from the door and walked over to his computer desk across from the bed. Pulling out the wheeled chair he sat down with a huff and faced me.

"Because I could hear your pitiful musings all the way from the prince's room. He had stepped out so I took the opportunity to find you."

_'But why?'_ He wondered.

"Paul, okay…" I sat up in his bed and crossed my legs and laid my hands in my lap. "I may not know you, but it scares me that you would think about doing the same thing to yourself that Collin did, and frankly it's really selfish thinking." The wolf abruptly swiveled in his chair to turn his back to me. Paul rested his elbows on his desk and buried his face in his hands.

'_I wouldn't actually fucking do it.'_ He let out a puff of air into his hands. "God, I'm such a damn spaz." The wolf grumbled. _'I wish I could go back and help Collin.'_ He whined mentally.

"But you can't, so move forward. I'm not saying forget about the puppy, I'm saying don't wonder what _could_ have been if you had just done better. If I spent my days wondering the 'what ifs' I would be a catastrophic mess."

_'Would be?' _Paul seemingly jested.

I let myself laugh. "Hey now, that's no way to treat your night in shining armor!"

The wolf turned in his chair dropping his hands along the way. His eyes were a little watery but a teensy smile played on his pink lips. "By shining armor you mean your sparkling skin in the sunlight, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "So long as I'm not the damsel in distress. Where's my thank you by the way?" I playfully queried.

Paul leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I might have been in distress, but I am no damsel and you'll get your thank you when I get my apology."

I feigned a frown. "What should I be apologizing for? Turning your arm into a straw, burning your veins with my venom, breaking your hand, or nearly attacking you?"

The wolf smiled brightly and actually laughed out loud. '_Thanks, Edward, for saving my ass I mean. I really do owe you one.'_ "No apology necessary." He added. My mind suddenly went to all sorts of bloody places – he owes me one he says.

"Hey, Paul…" I said as innocently and sweetly as possible.

_'Cashing in already?'_ He mentally asked, though chuckled out loud. I paused for a moment, how does one ask a wolf for his blood?

I nodded slightly in confirmation. "You like me right?" I smiled.

"I can stand you." The wolf offered up a friendly and lighthearted smirk and his brown eyes sparkled in the lamplight.

I fiddled anxiously with the hem of my shirt as the thought of his blood started to get to me. "I can stand you, too." I replied softly.

_'So, what do you want then?'_

"Something to eat." I mumbled while looking him square in the eye.

Paul shook his head unbelievingly. "You've got to be kidding! You don't mean me do you?"

"Actually I do." I said as I pulled a long thread from my shirt, making the hem bunch awkwardly in one spot.

His brows rose. "Yeah and have a repeat of this afternoon? No thanks." The wolf scoffed.

"I promise to keep my venom in check and I'll stop the moment you tell me to." I wasn't sure if I was begging but I was positive I was beginning to look desperate.

"Your word means nothing to me, leech." _'I have no reason to trust you.'_

"You have plenty reason to trust me."

"Yeah?" Paul cocked an eyebrow. "Name one."

"Easy!" I quickly thought about it. "Uh, err, I, well… I-"

"Uh-huh, exactly." The wolf laughed.

I crossed my arms. "Let me prove to you my word has meaning."

He again laughed. "By risking my life? It hardly seems worth it."

I sighed. "Okay, I get it, it's a no." I uncrossed my legs and arms and stood to make my leave. I honestly needed to get the hell out of here; he wasn't safe if he would not willingly let me feed.

"Where you going?" _'I didn't say no.' _"I just think it's a bad idea." My eyes perked and my mouth flooded with venom with his words and thoughts.

I smirked at Paul. "Stand up." I ordered. Ordered? That's new. The wolf raised a brow yet did as I told.

The wolf smirked right back at me as I moved the chair aside and pushed him against the wall by the door. "Does the prince like it when you boss him around?"

"God, I don't know, never tried." I breathed with a smile. "I would much rather him boss me around, though."

Paul rolled his eyes and blushed slightly. The scent of his warm blood rose to his surface, beckoning me, begging me to sink my teeth into him and take what's rightfully mine.

I pressed my two hands against his muscled chest over his black t-shirt to make sure he was flat against the wall. "Hmm, I thought you were kind of into the gay stuff." I mumbled while focusing my eyes on the throbbing vein along the side of his neck.

"No." He dryly stated and his mind confirmed it. It didn't stop _me_ from being a little curious, though. My left hand slid down from his chest, feeling his washboard abs on the way down while his wide brown eyes followed the whole way. My hand seemingly flirted with the hem of his shirt for a moment or two before lifting it slightly and brushing my white fingertips against his copper stomach.

I traced his navel and traveled upwards while lightly dusting my thumb over reach ripple of muscle along the way. I came to press my palm flat between his two pectorals when Paul suddenly slapped my hand away with enough force that if I were human it would have been crushed. "I'm feeding you, not fucking you, leech!" He intensely and angrily growled. "You are my alpha's imprint! It wouldn't matter to me if you were Cleopatra her-fucking-self; you're off limits. I am only doing this because that's what you are, an imprint. In any pack you take care of the imprints – protect the imprints." _'You are clearly fucking hungry so I'll take care of you.'_ Paul shoved my second hand away from him.

I stepped forward, only but an inch or two away from our bodies touching. "No, Paul, you won't be fucking me, but it sure will feel like you are." I said breathily while I brought up a hand and pushed his head to the right, exposing his gorgeous and juicy neck.

His brows furrowed and his nose crinkled. "What?" He bit out.

"Relax." I countered. I leaned in, pressing a hand to the right side of his neck and another to his left shoulder. Our chests inevitably came together and I tilted my head, placing my mouth close enough to his neck that when his vein pulsed it caressed my lips lightly. "How sensitive are you?" I asked, my cool breath swirling around his neck causing the rise of goose bumps.

He sucked in a breath and his heart picked up speed. _'What do you mean?'_ He nervously thought.

I squeezed his shoulder, the thrum of his blood beneath his flimsy layer of skin driving me mad. "I'm going to keep my hips away from yours, but if you are naturally sensitive you might orgasm without the need of friction." My voice was low and husky while my mouth dripped with my poison.

"Christ…" He breathed, his thoughts filled with worry. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Shhh…" I hushed. "I want you to take a deep breath and when you start to feel my teeth penetrating your skin then start to exhale." He nodded unsurely, yet did what I said and sucked in a deep shaky breath. Swallowing back my venom with my fingers on both hands tightening, I pressed my lips aggressively into the wolf's neck. I opened my mouth dragging my teeth across his smooth skin as I did so. With not and ounce of restraint left in me I sunk my teeth into Paul's soft flesh while he exhaled exactly like I told him to.

His blood came pouring into my mouth and my eyes fluttered closed as I moaned at the flavor. I sucked it back like it was the key to my survival in this very moment. My hand slipped from his neck to fist the collar of his shirt while my other hand moved down slightly to grasp tightly onto his strong bicep. I inhaled a breath through my nose to smell the heady scent of the wolf's growing arousal in the air.

I groaned as soothing blood cascaded down my throat heating me, comforting me, engulfing me in pleasantries and making me feel so much more than just a slave and an imprint. I felt powerful, I felt dangerous and I felt so damn deadly in the most monstrous way. I felt just like a predator and Paul was the very best prey.

Paul's breath hitched. "Harder, suck harder." His heart throbbed and his veins seeped with silky delectable blood all for my taking. I ground my mouth into his neck drawing his blood roughly from him. The wolf's body started trembling in my grip. "Yes, like that." He whimpered, his breath coming out harsh and wispy.

My eyes shot open as I caught the nearing thoughts of the prince. He was tracing my scent, thoughts concerned and worried. Through his mind I watched as he approached the door. All rational thought told me the get the hell off Paul, but I wasn't rational right now – I was entirely irrational. I was not done feeding. I wanted more. I needed more. I would get more!

I growled into the wolf's neck as I dug my teeth harder into his neck increasing the flow of his blood. The wolf cried out in _not _pain, but pleasure and loudly. I swallowed as quickly as I could as horrendous sexual ideas of what Paul and I might be doing crossed the prince's mind as he heard the wolf's cry.

The prince furiously grabbed the door handle as Paul's chest heaved. "Don't stop. Don't fucking stop." The wolf moaned. I didn't plan on it; although I'm about believe he'd have wished I had.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

_Point of View: Jacob_

I slammed the door open and straightaway the potent scent of Paul's obvious arousal hit me full force. I instantly caught them out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned. "Paul!" I screamed. His palms and back were flat against the wall behind him and his eyes were terrified as they bore into mine. My vampire, on the other paw, didn't even flinch.

"He's just feeding, I fucking swear it!" Paul tried to reason.

"You're getting off on it!" I lividly yelled. "Edward! Fucking stop!"

Beads of sweat gathered on the wolf's forehead and temples as he gritted his teeth. "I can't help it!" The wolf ground out. My vampire still hadn't moved a muscle and I could hear him loudly swallowing with frantic sounding gulps.

"And that makes it any better? He's _mine_!" I bellowed. "Edward!"

Paul's eyes squeezed shut. "Oh fuck." The wolf panted, licking his. "I think I might…" Might what? …Oh no fucking way!

"You better fucking not!" I viciously snarled. I stepped forward wrenching Edward's hand from Paul's arm and tried to pull him away. Edward weaseled out of my grasp and shoved me away, instantly latching his hand back onto Paul.

"I can't stop. I'm going to!" The wolf's hands fisted as his chest heaved and his brows furrowed.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I ferociously growled.

"Fuck…" Paul groaned. His lips parted while his breaths became shallow and his face contorted into one of complete bliss. His legs shook and he did a real shitty job of trying to suppress a long languid moan. I wanted to fucking punch him!

Only a few moments later his eyes popped open with the look of utter horror in them. "Edward, that's enough." He whispered. Edward slowly broke away from him. Uh-huh, that's right. My vampire listens to Paul now, not me.

"What the fuck, Paul?" I shouted breathily, my voice cracking.

Edward turned to me, licking his bloodstained lips. "It's not a big deal." He put in.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal! _My_ imprint, _my_ fucking _mate_, just made this piece of shit cream his pants!" I pointed to Paul absolutely furious, but kept my eyes on Edward. "Did you get off on it too? Huh, did you?"

My vampire grabbed my extended hand and planted it firmly on his dick and balls over his black cotton sweats. "Limp and dry." His bright red eyes became angry as he pushed my hand away. "I feed, I'm a vampire – I have to do that. I cannot always rely on you to feed me; that would be absurd. I asked Paul, no, I practically begged Paul to let me drink. He let me, so say thank you."

"Say thank you? You're kidding!" I scoffed.

My vampire shook his head. "I'm not. I was really hungry, Jacob, and he was there for me. I get the situation isn't ideal for you considering Paul's inevitable reaction to me as I feed, but wouldn't you rather know that you've got a wolf in your pack that would care for me and give me blood rather than see me go hungry?" Well, when he puts it like that…

I looked to the wolf who stood warily against the wall. "How fucking stupid are you? Did this seem like a good idea to you?" I exasperatingly questioned.

"It never would have happened in the first place if you knew how to take proper care of your imprint!" The wolf shouted defensively.

Edward reacted before I even did by widening his eyes and gasping. "What the hell, Paul?" Edward shot at him. He quickly turned to me. "That's not what he meant at all." I was honestly kind of stuck in my spot. Part of me wanted to bash the wolf's face in for saying that, while the other part of me couldn't believe he could actually be brainless enough to say that, let alone think it. It was almost as if I was so fucking mad that I wasn't at all.

"Well there goes his thank you." I joked. I literally fucking joked. Seriously, it was either that or kill him, and I've already tried to kill the wolf once today and, well, we all saw how well that went.

Edward gazed at me skeptically, presumably scavenging through my thoughts. My vampire abruptly smiled, albeit timidly while exhaling a nervous breath. He came to me, pressing his body against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist; I did the same around his shoulders. _'I really should kill him.'_ I thought for Edward's benefit.

He chuckled into my shoulder. "I almost strangled him myself for that one."

I pressed my cheek into his silky hair. _'Swear to me you feel nothing for him.'_

My vampire jerked his head away so he could look into my eyes. "Jacob, no, of course I don't. I just fed, nothing more, nothing less." He said, and I was quick to believe him.

Suddenly a question came to mind. "What's your favorite color?" I asked my vampire.

"What?" He smiled.

"Tell me, what's your favorite color?" I insisted also smiling, although I flung a hate filled glare Paul's way.

"Call me corny, but outside your window in the morning during the sunrise and over the ocean it's the color when all those pinks, purples, oranges and yellows come and blend together. I have no clue what it is, but it's beautiful." I grinned at my vampire – a perfect answer for a perfect imprint. Maybe I'm the corny one...

Reluctantly I pulled myself away from Edward and brought my attention to the wolf. "Okay, Paul, lets go." I sighed.

"Where are we going?" He worriedly asked. As he should be.

"_You_ are going to go spend the night on the nice cold and hard stone floor of the purgatory. Sound good?"

"Not really." He grumbled.

"Then you should have fucking thought twice about touching _my_ vampire!" I aggressively seethed, stalking toward him – sticking my face in his. "Unless I'm goddamn dead or say otherwise you are _not_ to feed him, _not_ touch him, and _not_ to have him in your room. Got it?" The wolf nodded that he understood, but I wasn't so sure that he did.

I grabbed him by the neck of his shirt yanking him from the wall, tossing him out the door. I went to him and angrily shoved him back and he stumbled over his feet and fell on his ass. I swiftly moved forward to grab him by an arm and heaved him roughly to his feet only to shove him back again, though this time he kept his footing.

"You have long since forgotten your place in my pack." I snarled. "It's time for a reminder. Call your wolf." I demanded.

"Jake." Edward called from behind me.

I twisted my neck to see him – concern etched on his smooth face as he stood in the doorframe. "It needs to be done." I barked, and thankfully all my vampire did was nod. I heard the tearing of clothes, and the snapping and cracking of bones as they rearranged. I turned my attention back to Paul to see him as a silvery-grey wolf standing with his head hung low. Neither his color nor his size was all that impressive. For a good-looking guy he made one hell of a plain wolf.

With his head ducked it was at length with my shoulder. His eyes were dark and menacing without needing to try, while his ears were folded back. He let out a short apprehensive whine and that was enough to push me over the edge. With all the force I had, I collided my fist with his furry jowl. His head flung to the left only to come tearing back in my direction snapping and snarling.

His black eyes bore into mine and he lifted his lips showing me all his sharp white teeth as a throaty low growl emerged from him. "You dare threaten your alpha?" I bit out. He replied by snapping in my face – a mere inch from catching his teeth on my skin.

I let my wolf come at me full force and tattered clothes flew from my body as I transformed. My front paws came slamming into the floor while my huge canine body knocked Paul aside. I instantly slung my head to the side and latched onto the wolf's scruff. My intention wasn't to be kind or gentle, and with force my teeth tore into his thick hide drawing blood.

With his hackles raised, Paul yelped and squealed. He tried to pull away but my jaw was locked and in a fury I shook my muzzle. Getting the wolf off balance I lifted my head and hurled him across the marble floor. His body slammed awkwardly into the wall and a loud crack of bone was heard. The wolf let out a long stream of high-pitched cries as his furry body slumped to the floor.

_'Feel good, Paul?'_ I mentally screamed. _'Do you like it when your alpha is mad?'_ A rapid flow of apologies from Paul entered my mind but they meant nothing to me.

I lunged forward snapping and barking in his face. He rolled to his side lifting his paws and baring his neck and underbelly in complete submission. _'After everything I've done for you and this is how you repay me? I've given you a home, a pack! When you were 15 you were sentenced to life in prison Paul, **life**. You think after six months they let you waltz out of there scot-free? Fuck no! I, your prince and alpha, went to the fucking king for **you**; I went to the king and I plead your case and I got you out._

_'I'm going to say this once and only fucking once – you will never, ever hear me say this again, but I care about you, Paul; I care about you a whole hell of a lot, and because of that I am willing to give you the tough love you need. There's something way off in that head of yours. Whatever happened between you and Collin falls on your shoulders. I know the ugly things that you can spew and I don't doubt for a second you kicked the puppy when he was down and I blame you, do I ever fucking blame you for his death, but I was wrong to want you dead, that was extreme and I'm sorry for that._

_'However, feeding my imprint? That is unacceptable and inappropriate! I don't care if your intentions were good, bad or otherwise. If he asked for your blood like he said he did you should have came to me. If you are ever unsure or if something just doesn't seem right, for god's sake come to me! Is that so much to ask?' _I mentally huffed and shook out my fur. Paul let out a pitiful whine and he allowed me to see the complete exchange between him and Collin as well as his interaction with my vampire. I can truthfully say I was not pleased with either, although when it came to his time with Edward I found myself way more upset with the vampire. It stung, it really fucking stung to see my imprints curious pale hand on Paul's bare skin.

The wolf's lifted paws slowly came to rest on the floor as he groveled in fear. _'I never meant for any of this.'_ Paul cowardly stated. I leaned down and nipped at his throat to assert my dominance but to also get him move away from the wall. With a pained effort and a little help on my part he scooted far enough away from it so I could curl around him in almost a protective manner. He rested his head in my fur and I was at just the right angle that I could lick at the wound I'd caused on the back of his neck.

I sighed. _'I know, Paul, but with a little effort on your part it all could have been avoided.'_ I stayed with the wolf until he felt healed enough to shift and stand. As I let him shower and find some clothes I went and got some clothes for myself and once again left my vampire in my room, this time instructing Jasper to keep him there.

I escorted the wolf to purgatory and signed him in. I made sure he got a nicer cell – well, as nice as a jail cell can be in a shitty underground prison. There wasn't a bed but a few sheets on the floor; however there was a toilet tucked in the corner of two concrete walls. That was about the extent of it.

Paul seemed rather distraught so I sat with him on the floor to help settle him. Our backs rested against the cold and unforgiving wall. Eventually he leaned his head against my shoulder and his hand found it's way into mine, our fingers lacing together. To many we would appear anything but platonic but that is exactly what we were.

We shared a close bond and I think we were both just realizing that. I wasn't just his alpha and he wasn't just a pack mate. I was his leader, his mentor, and his protector, and if I had to protect him from himself, I would. I knew the head on my shoulder and his hand in mine was Paul's and his wolf's way of saying they needed and wanted me and were giving themselves to me. I gladly accepted.

I stayed long past midnight and when I went to make my leave the guard closed and locked the barred door once I stepped out. I turned to look at Paul in the cell as he sat there pitifully. "I'm not going to be in here for just the night am I?" He sadly moaned.

I shook my head slowly. "You need to get that head of yours sorted, Paul. My intentions may not have been completely genuine when I offered you place in the pack, but I do see that somewhere in you is a really good wolf begging to be set free. Find him for me, will you?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

_Point of View: Edward_

The prince was lying on his side in his bed with his russet hands tucked under his chin and a thin blanket pulled up to his waist. I was right beside him - my pale fingers tracing their way across his tanned cheek. His eyes were closed but he was wide-awake, to plagued with thoughts to sleep.

He worried about Paul, mourned for Collin, wondered about Seth, missed Ryan, and to top it all off he was incredibly disappointed in my actions regarding Paul.

The prince's breath was slow and even, and created a comfortable and peaceful rhythm with his heart. I wasn't even hungry, yet his blood still sang to me. Yet, it wasn't calling me in the typical sense. His aroma was more than pleasant, though not tempting me to feed. It really felt like all my senses were telling me I needed and especially wanted to be near the prince.

I couldn't be bothered to mind. I might be nervous about the whole imprint thing, but I still enjoyed the prince's company like none other. I pushed his hair back and behind him to reveal more of his handsome copper face. I flattened my palm against his cheek and traced my thumb across the bone of it.

If I could press a button and make myself love the prince I would do it in a heartbeat, or lack thereof. My feelings weren't null, I had some; I just wasn't sure what they were. Did I like the prince? Of course. Did I care about him? Most definitely. However, I can't seem to decipher the rest.

The more I thought about the prince… about Jacob, the more remorse hit me like a ton of bricks literally hitting a human – yeah, it was ugly, and every part of me wished I never went and saw Paul. I wished I never talked to him, or touched him, or fed from him. I felt disgusting because it. It wasn't that Paul was disgusting; it was my actions that were.

I had taken the wolf's blood knowing he would more than likely climax because of it, and that part sickened me the most. It wasn't like I could help it, although maybe I had encouraged it. I didn't touch him below the waist, but that seemed to make little difference to me. I had touched him like I have touched the prince and that didn't settle well with me.

"Jacob?" I uttered quietly. My hand slipped down to brush across his smooth neck. I could feel his pulse at my fingertips and I reveled in the feel of it. He was so alive and so warm and you know what… I _loved_ that about him. I truly loved that about him.

I felt giddy at the thought. I loved that about him. Not like, love. I knew it to be love. It had to be because I wouldn't trade his heartbeat or warmth for the world itself. The fact that he was full of life made me, a vampire, feel all warm and fuzzy inside; plus, the way the warmth of his skin spread across my fingertips as I touched him made me want to smile and even kiss him. If that's not love for something then I'm seriously a lost cause.

The prince abruptly shoved my hand from his neck and opened his eyes only to glare at me angrily. "Haven't you had enough fucking blood for one day?" He spat with irritation. I'm not sure if my face betrayed my emotions or not, but I suddenly felt rather dejected because of the prince's reaction. I hadn't been thinking anything of the sort. I moved my tongue around in my mouth to find that it was completely barren of venom. My mind was quite clearly far, far away from the thought of feeding.

Feeling utterly lonesome with my hand not touching the prince I made a move to come closer to him, wanting nothing more than to embrace him. Yet, he held out his arm and pressed a hand against my chest to stop me. "Can you not tell by both my thoughts and my voice that I am not in the goddamn mood to feed you?" _'Fucking leeches...'_ We both winced at his thoughts. It wasn't that he thought it that troubled me; it was _how_ he thought it. He made me feel grotesquely inferior.

"I'm sorry." I muttered quite unsure of myself. I felt so brave and bold talking to Jasper and Paul earlier, but the prince was making me so nervous. I don't want him to think negatively about me. I want him to be proud of me, not ashamed and right now he's ashamed of me.

"What for?" He grunted.

I met his chocolaty brown eyes and my lips tipped into a small frown as I began to feel somewhat despondent. The prince's eyes no longer held adoration in them for me anymore, but rather a lonely emptiness. "I'm sorry for making you think so little of me." I said.

The prince blinked and swallowed. "Do you even know what sorry means?"

I removed my eyes from his to look off at nothing in particular while I thought about it for a moment. I brought my eyes back. "There a few meanings, but I'm using it to express feelings of regret and penitence. "

The prince exhaled loudly. "You sound like a fucking robot you know that?"

"I'm sorry." I repeated and anger flared in the prince's eyes.

The wolf sat up and I followed. "You're not fucking sorry. You don't even know what sorry feels like. You don't know what anything feels like anymore. You don't feel shit!" The prince pressed at his eyes. It was easy to tell he was holding back tears. I touched my hands to his forearms, but he yanked them away to stare dirtily at me. "I want the Edward I imprinted on back."

I again tried to touch him, but he pushed my hands away. "I'm right here." I insisted.

"No, you just look and sound like my Edward. _My_ Edward would have never tried to attack me. _My_ Edward would have never gone to Paul's room. _My_ Edward would have never put his hands on Paul. _My_ imprint would have _never_ drunk from Paul without _my_ permission." He paused and sucked in a shallow breath. "What have you done with him?" As his voice quavered the prince brought a hand up to cover his lips.

"God, Jake, it is me. I'm right here. It was a mistake. Paul was a mistake and I hate how weak I was. I swear, I promise that I will never let anything like that happen again." I prayed that my promise was not an empty one. I meant it now, but what would happen when I was thirsty again?

"I don't know." He murmured, moving his hand from his mouth to grab onto the neck of his white shirt. "I don't know what to believe."

I moved a little bit forward and pressed both my hands into his one that was in his lap. "Believe me when I say that, no, I would never attack you. I would have never gone to Paul's room, and no, I would have never touched him or taken his blood, but tonight, for some reason I did all that and I hate myself for it. You have got to believe that it hurts me knowing that I've hurt you." I spoke with vehemence and truth while wishing for better days. I desired his lips back one mine without the want to bite on my part. I yearned for his arms around me because he needed to put them there. Yet, most of all I wanted to make him happy again and see those eyes brighten and steal glances my way when he thinks I'm not looking.

Slowly the prince dropped his hand from his shirt and laid back in the bed, the back of his head pressing into a pillow with his hair fanning out slightly. He gently pulled his hand from mine, yet opened his arm to me. I did not hesitate for a second and came to his side to lie with him. I pressed my cheek into his heated chest and draped an arm across his stomach.

I sighed contentedly when I felt the prince's arm come to wrap around me. I closed my eyes and listened to the prince's steady and strong heartbeat – a sound I was suddenly certain I couldn't live without.

"I pray I didn't lose you today." The prince tiredly drawled while tightening his grip around me and closing his eyes. "Either way, whoever you are, I love you to much to ever let you go." There was that hint of forever, yet as it were, it didn't seem so scary when the words came from the prince's lips with me in his grasp.

I didn't say anything back and the prince was quick to fall into a deep dreamless sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

_Point of View: Jacob_

Despite my lack of sleep I had gotten up early to shower and dress before speaking with Jasper about a little something special I had in mind for Ryan. I asked, not that he could say no, if he and Alice could get some food ready for me. He again didn't want to leave my side, Edward of course being the reason, and that only made my distrust for my vampire to grow further.

As it turns out I should have fucking listened to Jasper when it came to Edward's emotions or whatever the hell they are now. Part of me wants to attempt to forget everything and act like nothing ever happened between my vampire and Paul, whereas the other part of me thinks this could be the start of something catastrophic.

I feel nauseous just thinking about my vampire's cold hands on the wolf's bare skin. I can get over the fact he fed and that Paul had a natural reaction, but those hands are mine and meant for me – fate fucking says so, and to see my imprint go and do that without a care in the goddamn world kills me. I saw his face in Paul's mind, he wasn't just curious, but enjoying himself too.

I feel manipulated, I honestly do. I was so ready to forgive my vampire when I saw his beautiful red eyes back to normal, especially when he smiled and came to me, embracing me in front of Paul and speaking perfect words. Was it all a fucking lie? Was it all for his own self-preservation?

I sat now on the edge of my bed watching Edward gaze out the window – a familiar sight, yet somehow it felt empty. I woke with him there and he still hadn't moved except to say a quick hello as I went from my bed to the bathroom and surprise, surprise his eyes were back to black.

Of all the things I need to deal with today Edward's thirst shouldn't be one of them. As much as I really wanted to avoid it all together a pack meeting was necessary. A discussion regarding Collin had to happen and they also needed to be informed about Paul – neither I really wanted to speak about. Ugh, and you know what, thinking of Paul, I wasn't so sure if I had done the right thing.

I know he desperately needed help, but I wasn't certain purgatory was the right way to go about it. Paul was 14 when he joined the pack, well, Jared and I. He was trouble, and a lot of it, but he wasn't mouthy or angry like he is now. He was actually quite funny and had the loudest laugh out of anybody I have ever heard, but then the incident happened and we didn't hear him laugh anymore. He was charged and tried as an adult, convicted and went away to prison.

I sat through hours of lawyers meetings I didn't have to be at. Spent weeks in a courtroom that wasn't fit for a prince and even went as far to be a witness on Paul's behalf. No, I hadn't seen what happened in person, but when we were shifted he allowed me to see the whole thing, yet even the prince's own testimony wasn't enough to sway the jury.

For six months I went to the king every fucking day and literally begged him to have Paul released. I think over time my father just got sick of me whining to him and finally sent word to have the wolf released. When Paul arrived back he was little more than bones and bruises. A prison full of alpha wolves and vampires was no place for a 15-year-old pup. I can only imagine what happened to him in there and I truthfully try not too.

Now I think of him lying on those sheets on the musty floor of the purgatory and I believe I made a terrible mistake. Paul needs me to actually be there for him, not say I will be then lock him the fuck away. What kind of message is that sending?

I stood from my bed and stepped down from the platform and made my way to the door. I looked over at Edward who paid me no mind. "I'll be back in a bit. Should I expect you latched to one of my wolves throats when I get back?" I said to him. My vampire didn't even look at me; he just shook his head no and kept his eyes on the world outside.

I left my room and I speedily made my way underground, signing Paul out and going myself to get him. I got to his jail cell and he was leaning in a corner with his head against the wall and a sheet around his shoulders, either asleep or trying.

I stuck the key in the lock and tugged the heavy bars aside. The metal upon metal clanked and caused Paul to startle and tense. "Paul." I called to him.

His eyes shot open and he brought them over to me. They widened as the caught sight of me. "Your highness?" He gasped, genuinely very surprised to see me here.

"Time to go." I said plainly, though offered up a slight smile.

"But…" His brows furrowed.

I quirked one of my own. "Would you prefer to stay?" I jested.

"No." He breathed as he shook his head and stood, his knees cracking along the way. He dropped the sheet and came to me. He stood a little ways in front of me with his scared brown eyes boring into mine. The wolf's face started to redden and his eyes began to well up. A puff of held in air escaped his lips rapidly and he pressed a trembling russet hand to his mouth. He hunched forward wrapping an arm around his ribs right about the time teary-eyed sobs attacked him.  
>"Jesus, Paul." I said, completely clueless as to what to do. He stepped forward pressing himself lightly to me. He brought the hand from his mouth and clutched it the to front of my shirt and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, letting his tears fall to my skin.<p>

His body shook against mine and for the first time I came to realize how broken he really was. During the years that I've known him I have not once seen him cry or even near to it, let alone touch me like this. How could I be so blind to him?

"I keep wishing that your vampire let me die." He choked out against my skin.

I immediately pulled away from the wolf and stuck my hands to each side of his neck, the tips of my thumbs touching his jaw. I dug my eyes into his watery ones. "Paul, you are _never_ to think like that. The pack has already lost one; we are _not_ losing another. Do you know what it would do to the pack if something happened to you? What about Jared, huh? What about me?" I wanted to drive the point home but I didn't want to overwhelm him or have him think I was mad; I was far from it.

I quickly brushed away his soulful tears and stood him upright and lead him out of purgatory. We climbed the stairs to the main floor and I looked over at him. His face was blotchy and his eyes still damp but I think he was doing a bit better, but then again, what the hell do I know?

"You are going to room with Jared for awhile." It wasn't up for debate. I wouldn't have him alone. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. "We'll get you through this." I added.

I walked with him to Jared's room and I explained the situation to him, right down to Paul's conversation with Collin, to him feeding Edward and being rather depressed. Considering the shitty circumstances Jared took it with grace and happily accepted to share his room with the sad wolf. I also mentioned I wanted to have a meeting and requested that he gather the others, including Seth, in a few hours, and was on my way.

Getting back to my room I don't know if I was surprised or relieved to find Edward exactly where I left him, either way I didn't have time to think about it because right as I walked in Emmett came barging past me with an excited Ryan on his back.

I just about died and shit myself in horror when Emmett pulled my puppy from his back as he got to the end of the platform only to toss him high in air and have him land with quite the bounce on my bed on his back. "Again!" Ryan shrieked in laughter as he sat up.

Emmett went to him to presumably do it again, yet I rushed to him and pushed the vampire away from my puppy. "Never again!" I gasped, trying to restart my heart.

"Awe." Emmett pouted. "Your dad's a party pooper." Ryan shrugged and smiled up at me.

I brought my eyes to Emmett. "Seriously, never fucking again." I ground out, still about halfway near death.

The vampire smiled a big dimpled grin and clapped me on the shoulder. "The look of concerned father suits ya, your highness." I nodded, not sure if my lungs had collapsed from pure unadulterated panic.

"How was your stay?" I breathed, referring to his time in purgatory.

Emmett rolled his red eyes still holding on his grin. "Oh, you know, the same as every other time you've sent me there… Oh, come here I missed your ugly mug!" He reached forward pulling me into a full on bear hug, pinning my arms at my sides and squeezing me so tight he caused my back to crunch. As he pulled back he looked and me funnily, feigning a shiver. "Uck, I feel it all over me now."

I smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "Feel what?" I asked.

The vampire leaned forward. "The gay." He whispered.

"Asshole!" I laughed. "God, it's good to have you back. Jasper's such a downer all the time."

"Nah." Emmett shook his head. "Jasper just cares, unlike myself. I just can't seem to make myself give any fucks about you or your god-awful kingdom. Although," He nodded towards Ryan with his chin and pointed to the pup with his thumb, "that thing _is_ pretty cute."

We both looked over at my puppy and he grinned widely at us. "What's gay?" He piped and Emmett guffawed.

Emmett stepped up on the platform and lifted Ryan from my bed, only to work on fixing the bedding. "I'm not gay." I said to both Ryan and Emmett.

Ryan, with a bit of leap hopped off the platform and landed on two feet with a bend of the knee. He then came to me and tugged at my pant leg. "What's gay?" He happily repeated.

Emmett straightened after smoothing out my bed. "Dude, you sleep with men. That's gay." He affirmed.

I took a deep breath. "I'm bisexual…" It felt so fucking weird saying it out loud, but that had to be what I was. I appreciate curves and a pair of tits just as much as I do a nice tight ass and rock hard abs.

"No offence, my prince, but you like cock – that's gay in my books. But, you know, whatever, at least you've got good taste." He smirked, nodded towards Edward at the window, and grabbed at his package through his pants. "Vampire dick, it's the best right?"

I slapped my hands over Ryan's ears. "Enough of that." I hissed.

With my hands still clasped over his ears and his back pressed against my leg Ryan looked up at me with his big green eyes. "What is _gay_?" He bellowed.

I dropped my hands and Emmett laughed. "It means you, your little highness, have two daddies instead of one." Ryan crinkled his small brows trying to understand.

My eyes widened. "Emmett!" I seethed.

"What?" The vampire shrugged. "Jasper said you imprinted on Edward." Ryan gasped at Emmett's words and I pressed an anxious hand to an all the sudden sweaty forehead.

"No way!" Ryan giddily squealed.

"Yah way!" Emmett boasted. Oh dear god.

"So Edward's my daddy too?" My puppy exclaimed, and I fervently shook my head for the vampire to say no more.

"Well, duh!" The goddamn leech smiled and I instantly remembered why I typically hate him and why he is more often than not in purgatory - the parasite has a mouth the size of the pacific ocean and a brain smaller than a pea!

"Excuse me?" Edward called out. I looked to see him turned with a slightly petrified expression on his face.

"Did you hear that Edward?" Ryan bubbled gleefully.

"Oh, I heard it." He retorted, and I honestly didn't appreciate the tone he was using one bit with my son, though thankfully my puppy didn't seem to catch it.

Ryan ran away from me and moved towards Edward but stopped midway. Like a water balloon he popped and tears overflowed from his eyes as he pressed his small hands to his little cheeks while he gazed at my vampire.

My brows furrowed. "Ryan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm so happy!" He sniffled. A small smile appeared on my vampires face and his black eyes brightened.

Edward met my puppy the rest of the way and Ryan stuck his arms up in the air cuing my vampire that he wanted to be picked up. I was about to tell him not to touch my puppy, but Emmett pressed a cool hand to my shoulder and shook his head.

"My prince, do you know the difference between Jasper and I?" Emmett questioned and I shook my head as I watched my vampire very intently as he bent and picked up my puppy. Ryan wrapped his legs around Edward's waist and hugged himself to the vampire, curling his little arms around a cold and pale neck. "When something gets broken Jasper likes to get rid of it and forget it ever happened, whereas I like to fix things and make them better than they ever were. Moral of the story: Everybody loves puppies, even blood-hungry monsters. You can thank me later."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty, my goodness! I hope you all won't be disappointed when I say we've still got quite the ways to go! Something tells me you guys won't mind...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

_Point of View: Edward_

I held Ryan to me, his small arms draped around my neck and his head full of sweet scented wavy hair pressed against my clavicle. More and more venom crept to my tongue as each little heartbeat belonging to the puppy thumped against my chest. I blinked as my throat clenched and burned. I licked my lips coating them with my poison and tasting the boy in the air.

His scent was pure and untainted – it was so fresh and clean that it drove my mind wild with need for it. It would be so easy to get a quick bite in, taste him, even just a little. Yet, at the back of my blood-crazed mind I could hear his innocent thoughts and they deterred me.

The pup thought about the fact that his father imprinted on me, and how that meant his daddy and I would 'love each other for forever and ever'. I had to admire the fact that we were two males never crossed his mind, or that I was a mere slave.

Ryan tried to picture what it meant to have two fathers. He understood I was not his daddy in the same way the prince was. To him he was just overjoyed that it meant someone else loved him and cared about him. I wanted to tell him I wasn't his father at all, nor would I ever be but the words stuck in my throat. Maybe it was fear that if I opened my mouth I wouldn't be able to fight the will to feed, or maybe I just did not want to break his little heart. After all, how does one tell a puppy you don't love them like they thought?

Ryan pulled away from my chest to gaze into my eyes, his own still teary. He brought up his small hands and pressed them to my cheeks. "This is the best day ever!" He happily chimed with a silly smile growing.

A tsunami sized wave of emotion hit me, and it was all my own. This little wolf adored me and I hadn't the faintest clue why, but the funny thing is I adored him right back. I had this feeling, I don't know what to call it, but I had this feeling that I would do anything for him to keep that smile on his face.

From a child I would expect jealousy with the thought of having to share their parent, especially when their relationship was as strained as it is, yet the pup had no thoughts that would lead me to that conclusion. He was more than happy to share with me, because apparently, I was his daddy now too.

When he referred to me as 'daddy' in his head it boggled my mind. I couldn't fathom how he could be so accepting or why. It tore a strip from my heart, or whatever I had left of it. A part of me really wished I was, yet I knew I would never be. I may be the prince's imprint, but I'm still a slave. Even if some how I fell insanely in love with the prince nothing could ever come of it. There would never be some big white royal wedding. Princes do not marry slaves and they certainly don't marry boys.

Ryan dropped his hands from my cheeks and rested them on my shoulders with a grin plastered on his face. I looked over to the prince and felt my chest crush with the look on his face and the thoughts on his mind. He was trying to convey anger, yet his mind betrayed him. His thoughts swirled around with love for both the puppy and I while no part of him claimed his son as just his own.

I wondered and I wondered hard if this was my chance at what I believed was impossible for me – a family. Did families really need blood to bind them, and a piece of paper to prove to the world what they were? No, I knew what we were - wolf, imprint and son, even if the son was not my own I could care for him as such, could I not?

Another wave of irrepressible feelings crashed over me. I could not deny it, I wanted the prince and I wanted his son more than I wanted my heartbeat back, and I knew more than anything that I would give my life for them a thousand times over if need be. Those thoughts frightened me, yet filled me with a passion I hadn't known existed.

Gulping back my venom and mentally screaming at the burn to go away I forced the idea of feeding on Ryan to the furthest depths of my mind. In those depths I stuck the sick want of the puppy's blood in an impenetrable box, locked it, and crumpled the key to nothing but dust.

Placing Ryan to the ground I asked the prince if I could speak with him privately. He nodded and got Emmett to take Ryan and wait out in the hallway. Slowly, I approached the prince and as I got near I pressed my hands against his stomach where his ribs began. I fingered the maroon material and steadily, yet nervously brought my eyes to his.

His scent devoured my senses and I flinched as my body tried to move forward in attempt to bite the prince. I would not let me, however. I would not hurt him. I would not betray him. "I want you." I breathed.

The prince rolled his eyes. "For breakfast?"

I shook my head and brought my hands from his pullover to his warm neck and up to cup his face. "I _need_ you_." _I changed my wording, earning the slightest smile from the wolf.

With my hands I guided the Prince's face down to mine, his lips but a hairs breadth away from mine. "Promise not to bite?" He murmured, eyes closing.

"Promise." I whispered just as I pressed my wintry lips to his fiery ones. A ravenous jolt went through me the moment we connected and I felt the thrumming of blood beneath the thin layering of his skin. Dropping my hands to the wolf's neck I pulled back a little ways.

The prince rested his forehead against mine. "You okay?" He mumbled. I inhaled a breath through my nose forcing myself to get used to the prince's beckoning and bloody scent.

A little less apprehensive I nodded against him and pressed my lips back to his while closing my eyes along the way. His soft and luscious lips glided against my own as I told myself repeatedly that the buzz beneath his skin comforted me and brought me peace. I listened to the strong tha-thump of the prince's heart and reminded myself that I loved everything about it.

The wolf's hands came to my hips and pulled me to him. To my pleasure he drifted his warm hands upward and underneath my thin button-up shirt to grasp onto the hard flesh of my back. The pace of the kiss quickened and started to border on frantic as a hand of mine slid into his hair.

All thoughts of blood left me as the prince's tongue entered my mouth and caressed my own. I clenched my hand in his hair and tugged lightly at his roots as he sent loving thoughts my way. It wasn't that they startled me or made me feel uncomfortable; it was the fact that I wanted to hear more of them.

"Jacob." I breathed against his lips as I moved away slightly.

The prince followed my mouth, nipping and sucking at my bottom lip. "Mmm?" He hummed. I smiled against his ministrations and I felt him do the same.

I opened my eyes. "Say it out loud for me."

"Say what out loud?" The prince said opening his eyes as well and meeting my own.

"What you just thought." I whispered. He smiled at me, that sparkle of adoration no longer missing from his gorgeous brown eyes. I dropped my hands from him to cling to the front of his shirt. He brought a hand of his own from behind me to sweep through the side of my hair.

"Forget what they say about imprinting." The prince whispered while leaning in and brushing his lips against my cheek. "Forget what they say about love." He continued, skimming his lips against the other cheek. "This goes beyond all that." He murmured while he stroked his warm and perfect lips across my own. "I can feel it. I can fucking feel it."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one**

_Point of View: Edward_

I walked through the palace halls with the prince at my left, Emmett behind me, and Ryan running ahead. I could see in the prince's mind that we were headed outside, but other than that I was clueless as to what he had planned, although his mind was full of excitement, so I didn't quite care.

"You know, you highness," Emmett musingly spoke, "you two are the least gayest queers I've ever seen."

The prince motioned with two fingers for the vampire to come walk at his side and as he did so the wolf eyed him. "And how many of us 'queers' have you laid your eyes upon, Emmett?"

The vampire smirked. "I'm thinking a hell of lot more than I previously thought. However, I'd still like to think you were just wrestling with those boys on the long, long and now slightly gayer nights I guarded your room."

The prince laughed and the corners of his eyes crinkled. "Leech, tell me you aren't that fucking naïve."

"What?" Emmett's crimson eyes sparkled. "You're not all swishy, how was I supposed to know?"

My brows furrowed. "Swishy?" I asked.

The prince turned to me and draped a strong arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. "What he means is I'm not some flaming queen."

"Oh." I nodded, not having a clue what he was talking about, yet he smiled at me and in a swift quick motion pressed his lips to mine as we walked. They were warm and smooth and skimmed so perfectly over mine. I believe I found another thing I love about the prince – his lips, and dear god, did I ever.

"You two are seriously fucking with my macho credibility." The vampire playfully grumbled. The wolf chuckled breathily against my lips as he pulled away while a happy squeal was heard from the pup.

Ryan's green eyes shone brightly as he stopped walking and stared at his father and I. "Best day ever." He whispered to himself.

"Hey, Ryan!" The prince called up the hall.

"Yeah?" The puppy grinned.

The wolf dropped his arm from around me while smiling back at his son. "Run!" Ryan's eyes widened as he turned around with a shriek of laughter as he took off down the hall with the prince chasing after him. Seconds later they were out of sight as the pup broke right and tore down another hall.

As we continued to walk at an unhurried pace, Emmett, with a scowl, turned his head to view me. "I want you to know that I find what you gays do disgusting. I couldn't believe my ears when Jasper told me the prince imprinted on you. But, with that said, I'm kind of glad he did. If he never found you I doubt that he would have ever come around to Ryan, plus he's like a whole new fucking wolf." The vampire placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed just enough to cause me to flinch in pain. "I guess what I'm really trying to say here is, ifyou fuck him or his little highness over, if you hurt them or break their hearts I won't just kill you, I'll rip you limb from fucking limb and make you watch those pieces burn." I blinked and swallowed, and felt a little intimidated by the images of me being tortured cascading into my mind. Emmett's threats were not empty ones.

Suddenly Emmett moved his hand to the back of my neck and dug his fingers into my tough flesh as he faced me with a malicious little gleam in his eyes. He tore his hand from my neck and shoved his palms into my chest, slamming me backwards. With the force he used my feet left the ground and I flew rearward, landing roughly on my back and slid against the marble floor.

Emmett pounced and I quickly rolled to my side just barely escaping him. I leapt to my feet. "What the hell?" I cried in shock. My eyes bore into his as he stood and I entered a crouch, quite ready to spring if need be.

The vampire smiled and no malice in his thoughts appeared. "Jasper mentioned you were a natural fighter. You're not very impressive." He cockily huffed while crossing his arms over his large chest.

I stood straight, yet kept my defenses up. "I didn't do anything." I put in.

"Exactly. You fight like a bitch in heat – you just lie there and take it. I'm surprised you didn't yell for your mommy." I glared at him and he let out a loud throaty laugh. "That's right, I forgot, you don't have one of those. You're nothing but a little lab rat."

"You say that like it makes you better than me." I accused.

The vampire gave me a tight-lipped smirk. "Doesn't it?"

"Emmett, oh Emmett." I smirked right back. "To you I may only be a lab rat, yet to the prince I'm his imprint. I'm the one he likes, loves and wants. You think you're special because he let's you get lippy with him, but Emmett, I lie in _his_ bed, use _his_ things, wear _his_ clothes, and drink _his_ blood. Tell me, who's the fucking special one?" The vampire's smirk faltered and I took a little pride in it.

Emmett slowly pieced his smirk together and turned it into a small smile as he came to me. "Shit." He chuckled. "I didn't think you had that in you! No offence, but I kind of pegged you for a little bitch." Rage stabbed at me and bit at my insides. Emmett went to slap a friendly hand across my upper arm, though I hit it away with my left hand and with my right I made a fist - barreling it forward I cracked it against the vampire's jaw.

His face flung to the side, dark lines marring it. During the split second his mind was to jumbled to react I lifted a leg and kicked a foot into his gut, hurling him backward. He careened through the air only to slam against wall. In a flash I was at his side wrenching him from the wall. I drove a knee into the back of his, tipping him and smashing his chest into the floor - the marble crumbling around him.

I fell to him straddling his back with my legs pinning each arm at his thick, muscular sides. I leaned forward and grabbed at his wide forehead and just under his chin yanking his head awkwardly and presumably painfully back.

My black angry eyes bore into his one as he attempted a sideways glance. "Little fucking faggot…" He bit out.

I pulled his head further back and he let out a yelp as his red eyes squeezed shut and his nose crinkled. The sound of his tearing flesh could be heard and black webs, much like a spiders, etched his neck and chin. "I may be a faggot, but I am _no_ bitch!" I furiously spat. I let go of him but only to grab the back of his head to plow his face into the floor beneath him, turning the marble to nothing more than dust and his skin to a cracked ugly mess.

I sucked in a heavy and stained breath, stood, and brushed my hands off on my pants. I dug my shoe into Emmett's ribs and rolled him over, wincing at my handy work. "I think it's best you remember that." I added.

The vampire brought his arms up to cover his disfigured face as he continued to lie on the ruined floor. "I really misjudged you." He groaned.

"Likewise. I never knew someone so big could be such a little bitch." I said through gritted teeth, using his words against him. "You laid there and took it real well, though. Mustn't have been your first time." Stepping over the vampire I headed down the hall following the puppy's and the prince's scent.

I made my way down two flights of stairs, my fingertips brushing the smooth black banister the whole way down. I went out the front double door, ducking my head to trail my eyes along the ground as I found all the sights overwhelming up close and in the daylight. Ignoring the landscaped grounds and the splash of a fountain I rounded the side of the building to meet a precious sight and hear a sound that was bliss to my ears.

In a small field the prince was bursting with such heart wrenchingly pure laughter as he lay in the manicured grass with his puppy. My lips curved upwards when the soft melodic tone of Ryan giggling echoed off the stonewall behind me as the prince pressed his fingertips into the puppy's sides to tickle him.

"Perhaps it's best that I hadn't killed you after all." I turned my head to see Jasper approaching from the way I came, a light smile on his face. "I couldn't stop myself from coming out here. The emotions feel wonderful – light, cheery, loving, though usually quite sparse around here. Hope you don't mind me saying, but what you're feeling is quite delicate, and exquisitely virginal."

I smiled kindly at the vampire. "I'm not sure I understand." I admitted.

"Edward…" Jasper chuckled. _'You're falling in love.'_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-two**

_Point of View: Edward_

I sat down on a teal-blue blanket that lay in the grass while Jasper stayed by the wall of the palace to keep an eye out - for what I'm not entirely sure. Although, he seems think there is danger lurking around every corner and at any moment someone could attempt to assassinate the prince. I swore to myself with every part of who I am that if that were the case I'd kill the traitor long before he reached the prince.

With the wolf and his puppy still playing I took the opportunity to lie back on the blanket and look up at the overcast sky – something I have never once done. The clouds were light and fluffy, looking much like enormous cotton balls in the sky. I smiled at them; they were beautiful and made me desire to fly just so I could reach out and touch them. I understood that you couldn't _actually_ feel them, yet that did nothing to quell my imagination of how soft they might be.

Over time my eyes closed and my fingers moved closer and closer to the edge of the blanket. Eventually they breached and descended into the thick green grass. A lump came to my throat and if I had a heart it would have skipped a beat as I felt the satiny life at my fingertips. I dragged my hand through and across it, loving every moment of it. I had to admit, it was much more tantalizing when not on my feet nor damp like it had been the other night.

I let myself needlessly breath so I could smell the fresh air as I listened to the birds along with the prince and Ryan laughing and having fun. It was hard to believe how far they've come in such a short amount of time. It may be a little selfish but I would like to take some credit for that.

With the thought of me close by and with his puppy in his grasp the prince was truly content. Though, thoughts and images of Collin would flicker in his mind and ugly pangs of guilt would strike him to his core and he'd wonder if it was right of him to be having so much fun when such a tragedy had happened a day earlier.

With my fingers tangled in the grass I found myself wandering into Jasper's mind. Like the prince he was content and quite peacefully thinking about Seth. Before coming outside he had had a short visit with the wolf.

With reluctance he had explained wanting to abstain from a physical and romantically inclined relationship. His feelings for the small wolf ran deep, but they were hardly plutonic and were anything but appropriate in his mind. He had already once given into his lust for Seth's blood and he wasn't about to let that behavior continue.

Venom flooded Jasper's mouth as he thought about the trembling and whimpering wolf beneath him as he fed. Lying on the vampire's sofa he had pressed himself tightly to the wolf, kissing and suckling at his velvety neck before he bit. The blood had been smooth and rich, and caused him to drink feverishly.

The young wolfs hands had slipped into his blonde waves urging the vampire on. Slowly, Seth parted his jean-clad legs and Jasper had slipped between them. The need in the wolf's groin was beyond apparent as he shyly rubbed himself against the vampire.

"Make me come, Jasper." The young wolf had begged with a pant of breath. Jasper knew right then how direly wrong his actions were, especially when at just the mere thought of the wolf climaxing beneath him had his cock straining in his pants.

He tore his hungry lips away from Seth's neck and leapt from the sofa, his red eyes blazing. "What's wrong?" The wolf had asked, his face fallen and sulky.

"We can't- we can't be doing this." Jasper stuttered out calmly.

"But I want it." Seth said while sitting up on the couch, touching his fingers to his neck to find the wound healing.

Jasper sighed. "And I want it too, but that doesn't make it right."

Today, after having words with the wolf, Jasper felt better. He could feel Seth's disappointment, but he was only doing this for the wolf's own good. A vampire as old as Jasper should not have his hands on a wolf as young as Seth - no matter how much either of them felt like they needed it.

My mind was taken from the vampire's melodramatic musings when a warm, but small body tumbled onto mine. "Edward!" Ryan exclaimed, latching onto my shoulders. I popped my eyes open to see his face hovering over mine with his hair tucked behind his little ears as his twinkling green eyes gazed into my black ones. "I have something to tell you!"

I smiled up at the puppy. "Really, what's that?" I excitedly asked, although my excitement was more than not for Ryan's benefit.

Ryan leaned to one side of me, his soft hair tickling my cheek as his blood whirred loudly in his veins. He pressed his little lips to my ear. "Thank you." The pup whispered.

"For what?" I queried, ignoring the urge to dive into his mind and pick out the answer myself.

The puppy sighed by my ear, his warm breath brushing across my cool neck just before he came to rest his head on my shoulder. "For making my daddy love me. And, I'm happy you're my daddy now too. You make _everything_ better." I honestly lacked the words and the knowledge to respond to such a confession. Though, I did find my arms wrapping their way around the pup's small shoulders to embrace him. "I really love you." He sighed once more.

Two nights ago those words had made me feel hollow and empty, yet now, with this little puppy in my arms and his innocent mind calling me daddy I felt nothing of the sort. Now I felt so full of emotion and all of it had to do with him. It suddenly didn't matter that I was only 17, or a vampire, or completely inexperienced to everything – I cared about Ryan, and… "And I really love you as well, Ryan" I meant it; I meant it so damn much.

I heard the sound of the prince's boots and the clicking of the untied laces bouncing against the leather as he jogged through the grass toward Ryan and I. Letting go of the puppy I sat up with Ryan slipping to my lap, which he was happy enough to turn around in and lean his back against my chest.

"I'm starving!" The prince huffed as he sat down on the other side of the blanket and pulled a large paper bag to his side to rummage through it. "What about you, Ryan?"

"Yes, and thirsty." He replied softly.

His father nodded. "What will it be, juice or water?"

"Umm, juice!" The puppy proclaimed with a smile. The prince pulled a juice box from the bag and tossed it to Ryan lightly who caught it without problem; however, as he pushed the straw through the shiny foil hole he must of have accidentally squeezed the flimsy box because juice came bursting out and onto my pants as he moved it away from himself.

"Oops!" He gasped. The little wolf looked up at me with pouted lips and apologetic eyes. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "No harm done." I said. I looked up from the puppy just in time to see the prince smile at me as he pressed a strawberry to his seductive and full lips. As he bit through the red and rounded fruit it's fluid dripped to the prince's bottom lip and his pink tongue peeked out to get it.

I licked my lips as I inhaled a breath through my nose catching the prince's scent in the light breeze. Not only did he smell as delicious as he made the strawberry seem but I so badly wanted to push the puppy from my lap just to dart forward and sink my teeth into the prince's delectable neck. I won't though, I just won't.

"What's there to eat in the bag, daddy?" Ryan bubbly questioned.

The prince pushed the bag forward. "All sorts of stuff. Take a look." The puppy scrambled from my lap and made his way around the bag so he was still facing me. He stuck his small hands in, moving around its contents only to have a frown settle on his lips.

He looked up from the bag, his eyes sad as he met his fathers. "This won't do." He grumped.

A smile came to play on the prince lips. "What?" He chuckled raising a brow. "You don't like any of that?"

The puppy shook his head. "I like it, but there's nothing for Edward. He's hungry too. Look at his eyes." I smiled fondly at the little wolf. What he hoped to find in that bag for me that I could _actually_ eat he didn't even know, but he wanted me to have something, and to me that was sweet.

"Edward will eat later." The prince put in.

Ryan grinned. "From who?"

"Ryan," The prince laughed, "none of your business."

"Can I watch?"

_'That's my son alright.' _The prince quickly thought."No way, pup."

"No fair!" Ryan whined, pulling his hands from the bag. As he did so, almost in slow motion, I watched as his little index finger dragged across the fine edge of the paper. The puppy's eyes widened as he cried out. "Ouch, ouch, ouch! Paper cut!" It could have only been a millisecond or two before I was assaulted with the sweet scent of fresh beautiful blood. My eyes sharpened in on the finger, red warmth dripping, my throat contracting and my mouth raging with venom.

The box I had locked in the depths of mine burst open with screeching demand for the puppy's blood. My brain switched off and without a single care or thought in the world I lunged forward.

"Edward, no!" The prince screamed. My hands burst from my sides and I was just about to grab onto Ryan's little shoulders, yet something inside me clicked and I realized exactly what I was doing. I immediately halted, my hands but an inch from the puppy's body.

The prince moved swiftly to his son pulling him into a tight embrace. "Were you gonna eat me?" Ryan's exclaimed in his little voice. The sound of him shook me to my core, causing me to blink and bring my eyes to his as he craned his neck to look at me. If he was scared he didn't show it and if he was nervous he didn't think it. Stunning me he offered up a small heartfelt smile. "No, you wouldn't eat me. Would you, dad?"

My insides lurched at the use of 'dad' and shame bubbled at the forefront of my mind. "No." I whispered, shaking my head a bit. "No, of course I wouldn't." I said leaning back on my heals.

I moved my eyes to the Prince's and for lack of better words he looked pissed. "Fucking Christ, Edward, you scared the shit out of me." He exhaled heavily and my eyes fell to my lap.

"I wasn't scared!" Ryan merrily proclaimed.

"I know you weren't." The prince smiled at his puppy. _'Edward,' _The wolf's mind called to me._ 'I know you've been having a tough time with blood. But, you stopped yourself and I'm proud of you. I think you aged me by about 10 years, but you did good, real fucking good.'_

I smiled a little to myself with the prince's words, but the scent of the pup's blood still permeated the air. I looked to his finger and as I expected blood was still oozing from it. "Wolves don't heal fast until their first shift do they?" I questioned, and the prince nodded. "What's the normal age?"

"Depends." The prince shrugged with Ryan still in his arms. "I was 8, but that's pretty early. I'd say around 10, 11ish maybe."

"Hmm." I hummed as I gazed at the little wolf's hand. "Can I fix Ryan's finger for him then?"

"Yes!" The pup bellowed as he twisted around in the prince's arms. "It's all hurty."

I offered up a soft smile and scooted closer to the wolf and his father. I held out my left hand. "Here, let's see it." I said. I didn't want the puppy to hurt; however, I also wanted to prove to myself that I had the strength to resist his blood up close.

'_I'm trusting you.'_ The prince mentally stated and I nodded to him. Ryan placed his little hand in mine palm up. I stared at the slow flowing blood, and inhaled a deep breath of his scent. My guts trembled and ached for a taste while my venom cascaded into my mouth, which was exactly what I wanted.

With a great effort I ignored the hunger pangs and with my right hand I dipped my index finger into the pool of venom in my mouth. When fully lathered I removed it and looked to the deep slice on Ryan's little forefinger.

"Watch this, Ryan." I urged him and I pressed my venom slicked finger to his bloody one.

"Ew…" He giggled, looking down at our hands. I held it there for about ten seconds or so before removing it. "Holy! How'd you do that?" Ryan giddily asked as he caught sight of his healed finger.

The prince grinned at me. "Magic!" He enthusiastically claimed.


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry if this seems rushed. My computer died on me, along with half my life the other day.

P.S.

Naughty times ahead ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-three<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

Jasper had taken Ryan inside and I knew I should be hurrying back to my room; my pack was probably waiting after all. Though, with Edward and I tucked in the trees and with his back firmly pressed against one – I couldn't make myself leave.

I nipped my way up his smooth and snowy neck just so I could suck a silky earlobe between my teeth and graze my tongue across it. "Mmm, that feels good." My vampire purred with half lidded eyes. I was all to pleased when I felt his chilly fingertips dip between the waist of my pants, grabbing hold of my firm ass and pulling me closer.

My waist touched his and I felt no need to suppress a groan as my clothed erection pressed against his. My lips skimmed against his cheek as they came to his mouth. I melted into him while our lips tangled and my tongue tasted his. I was hot, I was horny, and dear fucking god I needed to make not only my vampire come, but me as well. I think we've gone over once before that exhibitionism isn't my style, but, well, I think it's about to be.

I lifted my lips from his, fluttering my eyes open to look between us. I went to his pants first unhooking his metallic button and then roughly yanked his zipper down. I was in no mood to go slow, I didn't just want to see his beautiful and pale cock - I needed it.

My vampire removed his hands from me and came to press them at the side of each of his hips, letting his thumbs tuck under the material and push it down. Edward freed his dick, my mouth salivating at the sight and moved his hands to my own pants. Just like I had, he popped the button, although he gently unzipped them.

Without hesitation my vampire tugged my pants far enough down to expose me, the fresh air nipping at my sensitive flesh. I was quick to press my body flat against Edward's making sure to get as much friction as possible along both his dick and mine.

My lips devoured his while we bucked against each other. Edward's hands buried themselves in my hair, trapping my mouth to his – a sensation I'd gladly feel forever if that's what my vampire wanted.

A hand of my own traveled around him and between the crack of his ass, teasing his tight little hole which earned me a languid moan into my mouth. I desired nothing more than to press a finger into my vampire and feel him from the inside, yet the last thing I wanted to do was cause him any discomfort and I worried without lube or at the very least saliva it would do exactly that.

I rubbed my length fervently, but impatiently against Edward's. I fucking yearned for more friction, but the rutting just wasn't cutting it. I tore my lips away from his and with the hand that was behind him I forced it between us to grab hold and press our cocks together.

With a nice little groan Edward's hands fell from me and his head rolled back against the tree. It took me no time to latch onto his exposed neck to nip and suck at it. His skin was cool and smooth and reminded me of fresh snow against my tongue and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

My vampire thrust into my hand seeking his own friction and I couldn't help the whimper that left me as his cock slid against my own. My thumb brushed across his tip to spread his leaking fluid and I found myself taking my hand away from us both only to suck the digit into my mouth to taste him.

Edward's black eyes bore into mine as I hummed at his taste. "You like it?" He murmured as he reached out taking my thick length into his hand and pumping me.

I nodded removing my thumb from my mouth. "I love it." I breathed. As he worked me I wrapped a hand around his shaft, and slowly we found ourselves leaning forward into each other. Edward tucked his forehead into the crook of my neck while his free hand clutched tightly to my bicep, as my own lost itself in his hair.

My breath came out in heavy pants and my eyes squeezed shut as sweat started to gather on my temples. _'Tell me when you're close.' _I thought as I picked up the pace of my hand along his cock - Edward falling suit with his own. "Fuck, yes. Harder!" I pleaded, and he gave me exactly what I wanted. My vampire's grip tightened around my dick, turning me to nothing but a puddle in his grasp.

"Faster." He requested. I didn't deny him. He sucked in a sharp breath followed by a lengthy moan that shot straight to the pleasure building in my cock. Edward's nails dug in my arm, and a little bit of pain never felt so fucking good. "I'm close. I'm really fucking close." He blissfully hissed.

Without a wavering thought I dropped to my knees, my dick slipping from my vampire's hand, and I plunged my hot, wet mouth around his shaft taking it to full hilt and loving the feel of it pressing against the back of my throat.

A sensual and passionate cry ripped from my vampire's throat, proving to me he loved this as much as I did. I wasted no time bringing my hand to my cock to tug on it in rhythm with the bob of my head.

I flattened my tongue along Edward's length and hollowed my cheeks to give him as much stimulation as possible. "Look at me." He whispered with an exhale of breath.

With my free hand I wrapped it around him to grab onto a nice round ass cheek, the feeling of it going straight to my senses as I brought my eyes up to his. They were carnal and black but oh so fucking sexy.

My vampire combed his hands through my hair and had them rest on the back of my head. Edward pushed my face into him as he thrust forward and I let out an enticing moan. Right here and right now, I found nothing sexier than my imprint fucking my mouth.

I kneaded his ass and sucked his dick with all I had, but I felt myself getting close to the brink as I fucked my palm. I refused to finish before my vampire, though I let my apprehension subside as his legs started to tremble, while his trusts became erratic and his hands clenched in my hair.

"Fuck, Jake…" He ground out. "Tell me you want my come."

My eyes just about rolled to the back of my head with just the thought. _'Yes, give it to me.' _I mentally begged with my eyes still latched onto his.

"Yeah?" My vampire moaned and his chest heaved. "Take it." With a final thrust, his cock throbbed on my tongue and he exploded into my mouth and down my throat with a husky cry. My hand slipped to the back of Edward's thigh as that familiar and euphoric tingle devoured my shaft.

As overwhelming pleasure overtook me I struggled to swallow around Edward's cock. Sensing my trouble he removed himself and my forehead fell to the right of his navel as I zealously stroked myself. With my vampire's cool fingertips lightly massaging my scalp and playing with the roots of my hair, I came, and I fucking came hard.

Like a coil springing free, ecstasy took my cock by storm and thick white ribbons of come burst from me and fell to the forest floor. I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned into my vampires skin as bright beautiful lights shone behind my eyes and my whole body shook as tingly waves of pure bliss traveled through my body.

I gulped at the air, my chest empty of it and my legs feeling weak. "You look so hot when you're coming." My vampire alluringly stated.

"Mmm." I sighed, still tasting his sweet flavor on my tongue. _'And you look gorgeous with your cock in my mouth.'_ With a huff of breath I stood and pulled my pants up along the way, as did Edward with his pants.

I buttoned and zipped myself, although right after and unexpectedly Edward pulled me in for a kiss. It wasn't hard or fast, but rather smooth and slow while his hands clasped my shirt with need. When his lips eventually left mine I placed a warm and comforting hand to his cheek. He smiled and leaned into it.

"Jacob," He whispered. "I don't ever want to be without you."

My heart clenched and I wanted it to be true, but I honestly didn't think he was serious. "I give that good of head, huh?" I smiled faintly.

His face fell and he pulled away from me. "I_ was_ serious." He mumbled. "But we should get going." I nodded feeling like a fucking idiot.

I could make it up to him… "You must be hungry, though." I put in while grabbing at his arm as he started to walk away.

Edward smiled sadly at me. "Very."

"If you want-"

"I don't want." He interrupted. I was beginning to think I upset him, but he placed his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers and turned his sad smile into a happy one. "Lets go." We walked a little ways through the trees and bushes with twigs snapping beneath our shoes as we made our way to the small field by the side of the palace.

As we stepped from dirt to grass Emmett appeared right in front of us, startling me of course. "My, your highness, you're practically glowing." The leech mused as he gave me his signature dimpled grin.

I rolled my eyes, never letting go of Edward's hand, even though he tried too. "How long have you been here?" I queried.

"If by here you mean far enough away I couldn't see anything, yet close enough I could hear it all? Then the whole time." He blinked and smiled, looking utterly pleased with himself. "Jasper made me."

I turned to my vampire. "Didn't you know?"

Edward smirked conceitedly while eyeing Emmett. "I did; but Emmett, how's your face?" He tapped a finger to his chin and cocked his head. "Is it healed? I can't seem to tell." Emmett grinned wickedly and I looked between the two. I felt like I was missing something… the leech's face was fine.

"Cute, vicious and funny. The prince has good taste." He held out his right hand to my vampire. "No hard feelings?"

Edward raised a brow, yet took the vampire's hand. "No hard feelings." He nodded.

"Okay, what the hell?" I questioned.

"My prince, your vampire savagely attacked me!" Emmett accusingly stated and Edward chuckled, though it bordered on a snicker.

"What?" I growled, dropping Edward's hand and turning to him.

"It's cool! It's cool!" Emmett intervened, putting his hands up. "I did try to fight him first _and_ I called him a bitch, _and_ I'm pretty sure the use of faggot slipped out somewhere, as well as a threat of torture."

"Emmett!" I yelled. I pulled Edward to me and pressed my lips to his cheek numerous times causing Edward to laugh. "Are you okay?" Like I didn't already know, I'd been with him for a few hours now, but it felt right to ask.

"Is he alright?" Emmett scoffed. "He beat me to a fucking pulp!"

"You did?" I asked my vampire in surprise while pulling away little to better look at him.

"He did, and quite literally too." Emmett answered for him. "Oh, and by the way, third floor, west wing, Edward did that to the floor, albeit with my face, but I'll be kind - you can take it out of my wages… Oh fuck, darn, I don't get one like every other guard. Racist fuck."

"Emmett," I deadpanned. "I fucking own you, therefore you don't get paid."

I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward sniffing the air. "What's that smell?" He frantically asked.

I smelt the air and so did Emmett. "I don't smell anything." I said, while looking at Edward with concern.

"Nothing but forest and the junk in them." Emmett nodded.

My vampire's black eyes widened as he sniffed the air some more. "It smells delicious…"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-four**

_Point of View: Jacob_

"Edward!" I screamed as he took off in a sprint and dashed into the woods. Without a moments thought my body exploded into my wolf form, my thick coat of fur covering me and my paws that were just hands came crashing to the grassy ground.

I stuck my snout up in the air howling loudly for all my pack to hear. I wanted all the eyes and ears I trusted out here, there wasn't a chance in hell I was going to risk losing my vampire. As I turned to take off into the forest I saw a window open from the second floor of the palace. A naked long-haired boy launched himself out as if diving into a pool, only to land on four paws as a shaggy light grey wolf with dark speckles thrown into the mix.

I darted off into the tree line, Emmett following close behind. _'Embry,'_ I said as his mind met mine. _'We're headed north after Edward. I want us to spread out, but when Brady gets out here have him stick with you. Go back if he can't catch up.'_

'_Sure thing, though what do I do if I find your vampire?'_ He called through our link.

_'Follow him and I will come to you.'_

_ 'And if he's bellicose?'_ The wolf inquired.

_'He won't be.'_ I growled both mentally and out loud.

_'But __**if **__he is?' _

My heart pounded, and my wolf yowled inside me as I snarled and gnashed my teeth at branches that got in my way. I really didn't want to say it but I had to. _'Don't engage him and if that's not possible then protect yourself and do whatever it is you have to do to stay a-fucking-live.'_

_ 'Got it, boss, heading northeast.'_

I stuck my nose to the ground as I ran. Edward's scent was strong; I doubted he was to far off. My paws pounded against the earth, my claws digging into the dirt to help lever me forward. I wound myself around trees and boulders. I jumped over fallens logs and got my paws muddy in little streams while slipping on the rocks inside them.

It didn't take long for the rest of the wolves to catch up. Paul and Jared headed northwest while Quil hung back a few miles in case Edward swung back.

_'Brady, you good?' _I asked the pup.

_'I'm right on Embry's tail! I'll be caught up in a minute at most.'_

"We've got company." Emmett reported. "Right shoulder." I threw my head to right to check it out, and there flanking me was a sandy colored and bright-eyed little wolf.

"I think he's the faggoty little pup that's been stapled to Jasper's side lately." The vampire asserted in a way the pissed me right the fuck off. With a snarl I threw my head to the left and chomped down on Emmett's knee. He let out a roar of pain and I released his leg as he tumbled to the forest floor. With a huff I faced forward, but not before I nodded for the small wolf, whose furry head just barely reached my scruffy shoulder, to come to my side.

He gave me a wolfish grin and yipped joyfully. As we ran he nuzzled his nose into my side to get my full attention. I looked to him and he pulled his head to the far right to bare his neck to me in submission. This was all very rushed and I hated to do it like this, but I at least need the packs approval first.

'_Mutts!' _I yelled to everyone. _'Seth, is he in or out?'_

'_I want him in.'_ Embry was the first to say.

'_Yeah, definitely in.'_ Brady agreed. _'He's really nice.'_

'_He's cool, I say in.' _Quil said.

Jared sighed. _'I don't know guys, is it such a good idea? He imprinted on that guard. Smells like trouble to me. Your highness, we've got your back along with Edward's, but do we really need another leech to protect and put our asses on the line for?'_

'_You've kind of got a point there, Jared.' _ Quil commented.

Paul growled. _'What the fuck does it matter if he's imprinted on a leech? If it came down to it I wouldn't want to die for some bitch or human imprint either. At least the parasite's got a fighting fucking chance should something happen.'_

'_Awe, cute, you're sticking up for your__** boyfriend**__.'_ Quil guffawed.

'_I'll have none of that!_' I angrily ordered.

'_Sorry, Paul.'_ Quil whimpered.

'_Seriously though, guys.' _Jared continued. _'Do we want four queers hanging around? Two is bad enough as it is. No offence intended, your highness.'_

'_No offence intended? I'm not even gay and I take offence!' _Embry shouted. _'His sexuality shouldn't even be a topic of conversation. What we should be concerned about is if he'd make a good pack brother or not, and I say he would. In, I say he's in!'_

'_What Embry said. In." _Quil answered.

'_I still say in.'_ Brady happily stated.

"_Well, I say __**out**__.' _Jared spat._ 'One homo in the pack doesn't bother me, but I don't want to be overrun with them just because our alpha suddenly fancies prick. What are we, the gay pride pack? Hell no!"_

'_Tell me you're fucking kidding?' _Paul grunted. _'What did the prince say about judging our brothers, huh? If Seth's got my back then I've got his, so I vote in, and I also vote that Jared's vote should be made invalid on the basis that he's acting like an ignorant cunt. If you agree say I.'_

'_I!' _The wolves said in unison.

'_You can't do that!' _Jared growled.

'_They just did.'_ I hissed, entirely peeved with the wolf. _'It's settled, we needed a unanimous vote and we've got it. Seth's in.'_

I turned to Seth and nipped at his shoulder, slowing to a halt. As much as I wanted to find Edward, I couldn't do this running, plus I didn't want the pup gallivanting around in the forest without being able to communicate with him.

Seth must have known exactly what I was planning because he immediately flopped to his side showing his underbelly and throat to me. I nuzzled my face into his furry neck, letting his fresh scent become ingrained in my memory. I pulled away a little, lifting my lips to bare my teeth at him while letting a low rumbling growl rip through me.

Seth responded cutely, but not all together submissively by licking my whiskered snout. My wolf flared inside of me, and for once he wasn't mad. He had enjoyed the little wolf's tenderness which he also believed had portrayed tremendous trust and bravery.

My wolf urged me forward and I pressed my teeth through his fur and into his thick skin drawing just enough blood to taste it's coppery flavor. He didn't yelp or cry out or show any pain whatsoever and within seconds his mind was flooding into mine.

I licked at his wound, cleaning the blood from his sandy colored fur. _'You hear me, Seth?'_ I questioned.

He nodded, though pinched his eyes closed. _'It's so loud it hurts my head.' _He said, though on the outside he whimpered.

'_Just concentrate on me and they should fizzle into the background. The pack won't try talking to you for a bit, they know what it's like. You will still get their thoughts and see what they see, but like I said, just concentrate on me and it shouldn't be so overwhelming.'_

His brown eyes opened and I took a step back while he rolled onto his belly and pulled himself to his paws. _'That does help, thanks.'_ He gave me a big wolfish grin.

I gave him a grin back. _'I'm not just here to tell you what to do. But, I really want to get moving, you ready?" _With a nod of his head we took off full speed, our paws thundering against the ground as I explained why we were out here.

I found that with Seth's small size he was a shit ton more agile than I was. He swung around trees like he was made for it, leapt like he were a fucking cat, and squeezed through tight spaces that I didn't have a hope in hell fitting through. Honestly, compared to him I looked like blubbering drunk of a wolf.

As we run I stuck my nose to the ground, unimpressed by Edward's fading scent. _'We need to hurry.'_ I said to Seth.

'_No disrespect, your highness, but you're slowing me down. I can go a lot faster. I can run ahead if you like.'_

Normally I'd say no, but I was beginning to feel a little panicked and desperate. _'Okay, go.'_ With my permission granted he took off like a bat out of hell and quite literally left me in his dust.

I pushed onward, my heart racing. I worried and thoughts of never finding Edward devoured me – losing him petrified me. _'We'll find him, boss. There's seven of us and one of him.' _Embry assured. _'You know I won't turn back until we've got him safe and sound.'_

'_Neither will I!' _Brady said.

'_Not like I'm going anywhere.' _Jared grumbled, obviously still annoyed about earlier.

'_Well, if you lot are going to stay, I'd love to go grab a sandwich.'_ Quil jested.

'_Quil!'_ Jared growled.

'_No need to get your tail in a twist, Jared, you know I'd bring you back one. No mustard, right?'_

'_Shut up, Quil!' _Paul snarled. _'My prince, none of us are going anywhere, not unless you tell us too.'_

'_Amen.'_ Seth put in.

It felt like forever but it could have only been a couple minutes later that I reached a quick flowing creek with Seth there sniffing around it. In my mind I could see that the whole pack had reached the same bed of water and they all halted waiting for instruction.

'_I can't smell Edward at all.'_ Seth mumbled, though whined outwardly. I stuck my nose to the ground and smelt nothing but dirt and the pup. My eyes darted around frantically – I didn't know where to go. He could have gone left, right or straight and for all I knew he was long gone.

A tortured whimper came barreling from my throat on it's own volition. I was scared, real scared. Strays hunted in these woods and it wasn't rare for them to pick off a vampire they came across. I suddenly hated the laws of the kingdom regarding vampires. It was illegal to kill wolves and humans, but not vampires. There was nothing to deter a wolf from killing my imprint when faced one on one. If I were there, well, that would be quite a different story.

I stuck my snout in the air as I felt a light breeze. I inhaled as strongly as I could and I found myself struck with hope. _'Move forward!_' I commanded as I caught Edward's scent in the wind.

The water splashed as I sprang forward and leaping through it. I climbed up the bank, Seth hot on my tail and I tore myself through the trees with more determination than ever.

'_We've got a strong scent!'_ Jared called out. I bolted to the left, heading west with the intention of meeting up with the two wolves and smelling the trail myself.

Seth stayed with me and flanked my right like previously, although I was abruptly halted as we neared a rocky and steeply sloped cliff face, yet the pup kept on going and hurdled himself up the rocky ledge and climbed it like a ladder.

'_Run at it full speed, you'll need all the momentum you can get with your size.'_ Seth instructed. I backed up a ways and did as told. For some reason I felt like this was a bad idea; however, I didn't want to take the extra time to run who knows how many miles to go around the cliff.

With an inhale of a wary breath I charged forward and vaulted myself at the rocks. I dug my sharp and strong claws into the stone while using every muscle in my canine body to pull myself upwards. Without problem I got at least a third of the way to the top, yet my grip started to slacken and my muscles began to tremble as I lost momentum.

I struggled, but I managed to get about a two and half feet from the peak. I threw a front paw up and drove my dulling claws into the rock. Using it for leverage I flexed my leg and started to pull myself closer to the top, although and much to my fright my paw slipped and I found myself starting to lean backward into the air.

'_Jacob!'_ Seth screamed my name as he leaned over the ledge. With all the strength the pup had he dug his two front paws into mine while slamming them back into the cliff face.

With the intrusion of his claws, blood poured from my paws, staining my furry legs while it dribbled down as he clung to me for _my_ dear life. I furiously tried to gain some traction with my back legs but I couldn't grab hold of anything - my claws had become blunt from the stone.

My eyes widened as we slipped down a few inches. _'Oh god, oh god, you're weight is dragging me down!'_ Seth cried as we slipped yet another few inches. I looked over my shoulder to view the ground. It had to be over a 100 feet down - a fall even a wolf was unlikely to survive, especially if he landed in a bad position.

Again we slipped and pebbles from the ledge were pushed over, tapping the rocks all the way down. I had no choice… no fucking choice… _'Let go, Seth.'_ I ground out.

'_No! No way!' _The pup wailed.

'_We're coming!'_ Paul shouted.

'_Keep hanging on, Seth!'_ Jared insisted. For a fourth time we slipped and I knew as fear shone in the pup's eyes we would not make it until Jared and Paul got here.

'_Stay on Edward's trail. Find him!' _I ordered the two. _'Seth, let the fuck go!'_ I demanded. Truth be told, I didn't plan on dying today. I can go ahead and fall and smash every bone in my body, but there was no way in hell that I was dying. I had way to fucking much to live for. I had Ryan, I had the pack, and I had absolutely no intention of never kissing those chilly and perfect lips of my imprint again.

With terror in Seth's mind, he did the only thing he could do – he let go. As I squeezed my eyes shut a single second felt like an eternity and I began to feel myself fall, yet was abruptly stopped as a painful force grabbed my bloody leg. My eyes popped open. '_Jasper!'_ I gasped, both outwardly and inwardly.

He was leaning far over the side and I could see that the hand he wasn't holding onto me with was connected to another. He as gently as possible dragged me up and over the ledge and onto sweet, sweet land. Falling forward and taking Jasper with me, I collapsed with head in his lap.

"No dying today, princey." Emmett guffawed. I let out huff of breath, I almost wished I _had_ fallen off the cliff just so I wouldn't have had to hear and see him so soon.

Jasper pressed his cool fingers behind my ears giving me quite the comforting and heart lulling massage. "Your highness, you are a wolf, not a goat. Please refrain from climbing mountains." He was quick to say. I offered up a friendly little whine, indeed telling him that I would not be repeating that experience. Seth came near to lick at my blood soaked legs, yet his heart swooned with Jasper so close.

'_Found him!'_ Jared hollered through the link. _'And you won't believe what I'm seeing, your highness.'_ The wolf opened his mind completely to me and, no, I didn't believe what he was seeing. Although, speaking of swooning hearts, mine did just that knowing that my vampire was okay.

The sound of Paul's howl echoed around the forest, enabling the pack to pinpoint their location. I jumped to my paws and took off in a dash, Seth, Jasper, and Emmett following close behind.

I ran and I ran, my paws aching, but not even coming close to slowing me down. Like strings attached to my heart I felt like I was being reeled closer and closer to Edward, and I wanted nothing more than for that to be the case.

With brute force I flew into a small clearing only to come to complete halt the moment I locked eyes on _my_ Edward. There he sat crouched in the middle of the clearing with a deceased cougar splayed across his lap and his teeth buried in its furry neck. Remnants of life twitched in the cougars tail as delicate little, yet satisfied moans drifted from my vampire as he drank.

A chocolaty brown wolf stepped into the clearing. _'I don't think that's normal.'_ Jared mused, while Paul quietly followed behind.

Jasper, Seth and Emmett came next and I quickly swung my head to bare my teeth at Emmett while mentally daring him to say something stupid. Only moments later Embry and Brady came bursting into the clearing across from me and on the other side of Edward - both pairs of eyes wide with confusion, but also in wonder.

'_Do you still want me to hang back?'_ Quil questioned me.

'_Yeah.'_ I breathed, not that I really cared either way. I just lacked the words to say anything else. I turned my head to face Jasper, hoping he'd understand what I was trying to ask.

"In all my years I have never seen anything like this. In the slave camps and even at the mines we ate small game, but only because we had too. Edward's loving it, though." Jasper stated, which did in fact answer what I was asking.

I stepped forward right as Edward flicked his eyes open. They were like nothing I had ever seen before – I wanted to call them amber, but they were closer to a liquid gold and absolutely stunning. I continued to stalk on while my vampire's eyes met mine. He slowly broke his mouth away from the animal, licking his lips and pushing the body from his lap to come to a stand.

My vampire looked around at all my wolves and two guards. "I caused quite a stir, didn't I?" He remorsefully queried. I couldn't take this and I refused to any longer – I pounced, tackling my vampire to the ground. I blanketed Edward with my furry body and smothered his neck and face in frenzied wolfish kisses with my tail wagging wildly behind me.

'_You're okay. Thank fuck you're okay!' _I continued my doting and my heart just about died in it's spot as Edward started to chuckle from my sloppy kisses as he wrapped his arms around my shaggy neck as best he could. _'God, I fucking love you, Edward.'_

My vampire pulled me closer and nuzzled his face into my russet fur. "I love you too, Jake." He whispered.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-five**

_Point of View: Edward_

The prince guided me into his room after mentioning to his pack to come back in an hour or so. Closing the door behind us with Emmett's pants hanging loosely around his hips he was quick to press his lips against mine.

He kissed me softly and tenderly, yet to be more specific, lovingly, while his hands cupped my pale cheeks and my own grasped at his bare russet sides. It wasn't long before his hands slipped from my face to around my shoulders with his lips leaving mine as he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Say it again for me, Edward." The prince murmured as he nuzzled his nose into my hair.

I hugged my arms around his waist, my fingertips traveling along his spine. "I love you." I whispered. I felt weak saying the words, but only because of how strongly I felt them.

The prince wasn't perfect. Actually, he's far from it, but that's what I loved about him – how so imperfect he really is. He has a temper, he cusses like a sailor and from time to time he's even violent, yet in the little time I've known him he has proven to me that behind that raging temper is the sweetest, most kind and loving wolf.

To be honest I feel entirely undeserving of the prince. I am nothing but a leech and a slave, and here Jacob is, a wolf and the prince. He's the best there is, and the best says he loves me. I almost wanted to call him a fool. What was he thinking for imprinting on me? I know it can't be controlled, but still, he never even tried to deny it, he has never once complained or wished I was anything other than myself, and I honestly can't thank him enough for that.

Until now I have never once felt whole or accepted. At the laboratory I was constantly told how I wasn't good enough, and once the doctor turned me into a vampire I was nothing but a scientific failure for the lack of a power. However, I am so damn thankful that my mind-reading didn't develop at the lab. If it had, I know with certainty that I would have never met the prince – a thought that now pains me to even think about.

Love, as perfect as it feels, it's horrifying all the same. I feel attached to the prince and it hurts thinking that he's not really mine, and I want him so badly to be mine. I really don't know what we can be other than lovers behind closed doors. He'll be king one day and with that comes responsibility. The public could never see him with a vampire, let alone a male, and the prince doesn't seem to realize that.

As we neared the palace earlier from the forest the prince had shifted back demanding Emmett's pants. Once donning those he had held my hand from there to here. I tried to dissuade him, as did Jasper, but if the prince wants to do something he does it. The hand holding also included him stealing glances my way with slight smiles as well as kiss on the cheek here and there. He may not be able to hear the guards' thoughts but I can. Nobody thought, 'Oh, what a cute couple!' Not nearly.

I kind of felt like an ant under a magnifying glass with that hot ray of sun burning me to bits. Not one guard or even slave that we passed had a good thing to think about the prince and I. Truthfully, I had quickly become the second most hated being in the palace - the first being the king, although I was a close runner up.

I was quite astonished by the fact that all the blame lie with me – a pretty little leech that had nothing better to do than seduce the prince. Vile, and hate filled thoughts were slung my way, while all thoughts clearly showed that everyone believed I was in the process of corrupting the prince.

A few minds we past belonged to those who were in the purgatory during Paul's whole fiasco. Their contempt for me was strong, but their hate was not. They understood why the prince was behaving as such, though that didn't mean they agreed with it. In their minds I was an abominable imprint that should be hidden and cast away from prying eyes and not to be flaunted like they felt the prince to be doing. I almost had to agree with them.

The prince brushed his warm lips across my cool forehead. "I love you too, and so much." The prince sighed into my hairline, sending heated waves across my scalp. After a minute or two he gently pulled away to lock eyes with mine. "I have something I want to give you."

I smiled, albeit a little shyly. "You don't need to give me anything." I said.

"Well, no." He grinned, though not before he pecked a small kiss to my lips. "But I want to. Let me get it." He went to his closet, flicking the light switch and stepping in. The prince's closet wasn't that much smaller than the bedroom Paul used. Drawers and shelves lined the walls and and every inch was packed full of fancy clothes and shoes. Though, as I peeked in I saw that one little corner was designated for the clothes that I've seen him wear. Cotton sweaters, t-shirts. jeans, cutoffs and a few pairs of boots were all assorted in the small given space.

"You have so much stuff, yet you never wear any of it. Why?" I curiously queried.

He shrugged as he got to his knees to dig through a door. "I used to be really into image. I think I kind of liked to rub my wealth in peoples faces. I'd buy the most expensive everything..." He turned his head so he could look me while giving me a playful smirk. "I guess that hasn't completely changed. Serious-fucking-ly, I think I would have handed the auctioneer the bank itself just to have you."

I smiled fondly at the prince as I leaned against the door frame. "Yes, yes, you adore me, we've established that." I paused and the prince chuckled as he went back to searching through that drawer. "But why don't you wear the clothes?"

"I like the style I guess, but it isn't really me. I was probably around 19 when I stopped wearing all this stuff. I felt like I was trying way to fucking hard to look like something I never really wanted to be. Here, look at this suit." The prince stood and waved me in and took me to the left of the closet. Lifting up his arms he shoved some of the hanging clothes aside and pulled out a navy pinstriped suit and held it up to his bare chest. I kind of thought he'd look hot in it, you know, all formal and what not... If I could blush. "How much do you think this cost me?"

I shrugged, I hadn't a clue what a suit cost – I hadn't a clue what anything cost. "No idea." I replied, eyeing the shiny buttons.

"$110,000." The prince deadpanned.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

"Not even. This is the shit I was into. It's fucking ridiculous." He shook the suit kind of angrily. "It's by some designer that you've obviously never heard of and the fabric is woven from exotic fibers like vicuna, Qiviuk and pashmina. I see you looking at the buttons - all nine of them are diamonds set in 18-carat gold. Also, the suit has 5000 stitches of platinum and gold threads."

"Ever worn it?" I asked, not daring to touch a thing in the prince's closet, ever.

"Not fucking once and I've had it since I was 16." He hung the suit back up and went to a corner and pulling out a black cotton overcoat. "Now this was only 15 bucks, and more comfortable than any suit jacket, plus I've worn it to many times to count. Which one do you think is the better investment?"

I grinned at the wolf. I knew this answer! "Obviously the suit. If you were to auction it off you could easily double your money just because you, the prince, owned it."

"Hmm." He hummed while crossing his arms, hanger still in hand. "You have a point, but then again, a prince can't auction his things off. It would make me look desperate and poor. I am neither."

"Donate it then. I've read about a few below par orphanages in town, imagine what all that money could do for all those puppies and kids."

The prince frowned. "Donate it? I'm the prince, not a charity!" He snapped. "This is my stuff!"

I nodded. "Stuff you don't use or need. I think it would be a great idea if you donated something. All the kids would think you were some hero, it would be cute. I read that St. Andrew's doesn't even have plumbing or electricity, that one suit could change all that." I knew I was stepping way out of bounds, but I wanted the prince to help, especially since he was beyond able to. "Think about what it would be like for Ryan if he was stuck in a place like that."

The wolf dropped his cotton jacket to floor with his hands turning to fists at his sides. "He would never!" The prince growled. He stormed past me, pushing me out of the way as he left the closet. He hurried from the bedroom slamming the door behind him, leaving me a little stunned. I immediately focused on his mind, although I suppose he knew I would be invading his privacy full force because he gave me a big fuck you and told me to stay out of his head.

Trying to do as I was told I focused on other things while feeling a little upset with myself. I picked up his jacket in his closet, placed it back on the hanger and hung it up. I shut the drawer, clicked the light off, and closed the door behind me as I exited. I then went to take my usual place by the window but with a startling bang the prince entered with his pack close behind.

The prince strode through his room motioning for me to come along. He reopened his closet door, turned the light back on and we all piled in, me last. "Okay, you're probably all wondering why the fuck we're in my closet." The prince grumbled and everyone nodded except Brady who gave me a big grin hello as if he hadn't already seen me today along with Embry who offered up shy little wave while he let his hair shroud his face.

"Are we having a coming out the closet party for you, my prince?" Quil giggled, and Brady snickered along with him. "Maybe a conga line as we exit would be good for effect?"

The prince's brows furrowed. "Fuck off, Quil – this is serious. Edward helped me come up with an idea. Each of you think of a place in town, you know, like St. Andrew's that shitty old orphanage; basically a place or group of people that need help. Then I want you to pick _any_ item from in here, which we will then donate to your place of choice in Collin's name." A lump formed in the prince's throat and his eyes began to water. I went to him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "We won't have our puppy forgotten, alright mutts?" The prince's voice came out thick and strained. Moments later Brady's hands came up to cover his face, the tips of his fingers getting lost in the bangs of his shaggy hair.

Embry was quick to bring the pup to him and press him into his chest as the little wolf cried. It wasn't long before Embry's own tears started to show. Quil immediately noticing slung an arm across his friends back. Jared came forward dragging Paul with him and draped his arm around Embry's other side while Paul went to Quil, eventually to be pushed closer to Jared to create a huddled and sad little circle of wolves.

Hearing the soft sobs and little cries was almost a touching sight except for the two I felt were excluded. Seth, although, wasn't upset, did feel awkward. He didn't personally know Collin and his thoughts showed that he felt horribly out place. However, the prince did feel left out. He knew he was supposed to be the strong and tough one, though he felt nothing of the sort and he wanted nothing more than to feel close to his pack right now.

If I hadn't been able to read minds, perhaps I would have pushed the prince forward so he could be with them. Yet, Jared's thoughts ceased me from doing so. He had purposely nudged the wolves together to close the circle before the Prince had a chance to join. Jared didn't want the pack touching prince – someone who fucks _me_.

The prince cleared his clogged throat. "Seth, where would you like to donate something?"

Seth blushed. "Umm, I don't know. I didn't even know Collin." He murmured.

"Exactly why you shouldn't be here!" Jared snapped from within his circle. A look of fury came upon the prince's face and I knew to step away from him. He darted forward, clamping his large hand around the back of Jared's neck and yanking him back – Jared yelping along the way

"You will _not_ speak to Seth that way!" The prince snarled in the wolf's face. "It's you that shouldn't be here." He shoved the wolf toward the door. "Go, get the fuck out!"

"Your highness-" Jared started.

"I don't want to hear it!" The prince growled. "Deal with the fucking consequences. Out!" In silence the wolf left and the circle broke apart with the exception of Embry still holding onto the youngest.

Seth moved about the closet until he came to a black display case holding a perfectly folded white dress shirt. "Can I pick this?" He queried while running his copper fingers over the wood.

"You can pick anything you like." The prince kindly responded. "That shirt in particular is made out of the finest Egyptian cotton. Both the studs and the cufflinks are encrusted with diamonds – white diamonds on the cufflinks and colored ones on the studs. It's worth over $45,000." Seth just about dropped in his spot when he heard the price. "It would make a great donation. Where would you want it to go?" The prince added.

"Er, well, Collin imprinted on Bree Tanner, right?" Seth cautiously asked and the prince nodded. "I don't know if this is out of the question or not... Like I said, I never got the chance to meet Collin, but I did meet Bree a couple times. She was a really young vampire, I think she was only 13 when she was turned and she could have only been a vampire for a year or two. She mentioned that she loved going to this group - it's for vampires who were changed young, 12-16 I think. They teach the vampires how to control their need for blood and all sorts of stuff, but with the lack of funding they're closing. I think Collin would want to keep the place open if his imprint enjoyed it there."

"Seth is right." Paul put in.

"I am?" Seth said sounding surprised.

The older wolf nodded. "Collin would love that."

"I agree." Find out the name of the place, Seth. Embry your turn." The prince instructed.

Each wolf went through his things picking out a piece of clothing, although Brady chose a ridiculously priced watch. They all decided on wonderful places to donate to and soon after they left, although the prince and I remained in his closet.

The wolf pulled his expensive suit I had seen earlier from the rack. "Those kids _will_ get electricity and plumbing." The prince flicked through his clothes picking a few more things. "They won't ever be cold or go hungry again either."


	36. Chapter 36

**WARNING:** I'd like to say implied, but it's quite beyond implied, actually. Anyway, underage sex ahead.

Anon: You're right, the king does not know that Jacob imprinted on Edward, but it's only a matter of time!  
>Mbwms0813: The only way I can really answer your questions is by saying to keep on reading! All those issues will be addressed!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-six<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

Okay, so I think I've gone a little overboard on this donation thing. My bed was quickly filling with shit I'd never worn or used or even wanted, but I thought it was insane that pair of my shoes could save lives.

"I've created a monster." Edward chuckled as I handed him my very last suit – I didn't need it and if I ever did I had the means to get plenty more.

I shook my head as I opened a drawer and rummaged through it. "No, you've opened my fucking eyes." I affirmed.

"But, Jake, your closet is completely empty except for that one little spot with all your-"

"Ah-ha! I found it!" I interrupted my vampire excitedly while also turning around.

Edward rolled his eyes, hanging my suit back up. "Keep this one, and what did you find?" He asked.

As I moved to him I smiled. "What I wanted to give you, but be honest if you don't like it, though." I lifted Edward's hand from from his side and turned his palm over to place the necklace into it. By the silver chain he held it up in front of him to gaze at the two pendants attached with his golden eyes - one being a little wolf and the other a 'J'. "My mother gave it to me." I added.

"I can't accept this." He breathed. "Especially if it's from the queen."

"But that's exactly why I want you to have it, so I can see it. I can't wear it without worrying about breaking it."

"I don't know." Edward sighed. "It's from your mother..."

"But, now it's from me to you." I insisted.

My vampire smiled sadly at me. "Jacob..."

I stroked a hand across his milky cheek. "Don't make the prince demand that you wear it for him, because I will." With the necklace looped around a finger Edward leaned in and pressed his chilly lips to mine with his hands coming to rest on my neck. It was a delicate kiss, an emotional kiss – a perfect kiss.

"I love it." He mumbled against my mouth. I pulled away an inch or two to look into his golden eyes. I still wasn't used to them yet, but I had to admit they suited him, plus they looked so fucking beautiful. "Can you put it on for me?"

I nodded and he handed me the necklace while he turned around. I unclasped the silver chain and wrapped it around his neck, clipping the two ends together. He casually spun to face me as he fingered the wolf and J in his hands. "It's weird." He said, eyeing the pendants.

I rose a brow. "The necklace?"

"No, getting a gift." My vampire brought his eyes to mine, metal still in his fingers. "I've never gotten one before."

"You're kidding." I scoffed. "What about Christmas?" He shook his head. "Your birthday?" Again he shook his head. I swallowed awkwardly. "Edward..."

"It's fine." He assured, and slowly a bright little smile formed on his pink and perfect lips. "I kind of like that yours is the first. Makes it all the more special." I stepped to him, pressing my bare chest against his clothed one and trapping his hands between us as he played with _his_ necklace. I wrapped my arms around him, in a way feeling like I needed to protect him from his feelings. He had to be hurting even if he put on that brave and cute little face for me.

Slowly, he squeezed his arms from between us and wrapped them around my waist. "You haven't experienced or done anything have you?" I muttered into his hair.

"I've lived quite vicariously through fictional characters. I don't suppose that counts, though." He replied lightheartedly, but I found his words so damn depressing.

"No, it really fucking doesn't." I said, while leaning back a little so I could view my vampire. I rested my forearms on his shoulders, tangling my hands in his hair that brushed against the back of his neck. "You'll experience things, Edward, I'll make sure of it. Anything you could ever want to see or do, we'll do."

His golden eyes widened. "Anything?" He breathed, nearly gasped.

I nodded my head and grinned. "If you want to see the pyramids, we'll go to Egypt. If you want to see Machu Picchu, we'll go to Peru. I'll take you to the Grand Canyon, Mount Everest, and we could even go to Australia just to swim and see The Great Barrier Reef."

An excited and playful smile curved Edward's lips. "I don't know how to swim, remember?" He put in.

"I'll teach you." I promised.

My vampire's face fell a little. "What about about Ryan?" He inquired. "I wouldn't want to leave him."

I shrugged and smiled. "I never said anything about leaving him." The surprise in Edward's eyes was instantaneous as a happy grin brightened his whole face. "How about we go into town tomorrow with the pack and donate all my stuff and while we're there find something fun to do, yeah?"

My vampire's gaze turned skeptical. "With Ryan?" I thought about it and sighed. I had a tough enough time bringing him outside, town was a whole other story. He was already five fucking years old, though. How long was I going to keep him trapped in here?

People will see him and they'll know he's mixed; they'll wonder who he belongs to and they'll ask. Was I ready for the world to know about him, or more likely, was the world ready to know about him? Both were a big fucking no, but I couldn't do this to Ryan anymore – the last thing I ever want my pup to think is that I'm ashamed of him, and what other conclusions could he draw with me hiding him away like this?

The thought of having to introduce him to my pack left a bitter taste in my mouth. I didn't know how they'd react, not that their opinions should matter to the prince and all, but fuck it, they did. If only a little. I wanted them to accept my son with open arms and treat him like their own.

I knew I could count on Embry, probably even Brady, but the rest was beyond me. Quil could easily go either way. Paul, well, who the fuck knows really. I want to say he'd be okay with it given our new circumstances, but I wouldn't put it past him to throw a hissy-fit. Jared is man of traditions. Men aren't meant for men and having puppies should never be out of wedlock.

Had things actually gone as planned I would have been a prince with a wife at his side before I even turned 15. Natalie McCarty, or Nattie as I called her, was gorgeous in every sense of the word. She was adorably dainty and she had the blondest hair that made her creamy skin glow, but it was her eyes that always stood out me. Thick lashes framed the oval shape, though it was how green they were that did it for me. Yet, I couldn't deny that her plump and petal pink lips were beautiful.

When I met her I was hardly 14 and so was she, but I was already quite promiscuous, whereas she was the picture perfect virgin. With that said, I wanted nothing more than to get off with my cock in her and I wasn't shy about my intentions either.

She wasn't a slave, though she worked in the palace, and I every chance I got I shamelessly flirted with her. Of course she never reciprocated, she'd only blush and tell me she needed to get back to her task. To bad for her every time she rejected me I only got all the more horny.

She was nothing more than a game to me and I was all to determined to win. After awhile of my obvious advances getting rejected I sucked it up and threw in all the charm I had. I'd tell she was beautiful, which I meant, I'd tell her that I cared deeply for her, which I didn't. She at that one up.

It didn't take long to learn that she was into the mushy-gushy stuff and I used that to my full fucking advantage. I brought her little gifts, picked her wildflowers, tucked her hair behind her ear, kissed her cheeks and after three months of this shit I told her I loved her – when really, all I loved was the feel of my cock getting wet.

I can still remember the brightness in those green eyes as she told me she loved me too and for the very first time she kissed my lips... It was then I knew I had won the game.

That night I took her to my room, undressed her and brought her to my bed. From the drawer I still use I removed a condom and slid it on and reassured her that I would take good care of her.

Tears prickled her eyes and her cheeks dusted a bright pink as I entered her. I went slow for her since that last thing I wanted to do was fucking stop. Over time the tears dried and her hips began to move against mine, but she stared at me with those green eyes like she was so in love and I was the best and most beautiful thing that had ever happened to her. It was ruining everything!

Telling her I wanted to make her feel as good as possible I flipped her over and brought her to her hands and knees so I didn't have to see her face. At first she complained that it hurt, and in return I happily brought my hand around to stimulate her little clit. There were no more complaints on her part, except I was kind of bored.

She was hot, sure, she was tight, well, a little, but I had fucked hot and I had fucked tight, and I had fucked hot and tight in that position many times before. After a few minutes of her squirming blissfully beneath me I was beginning to lose my hard on – that was _not_ the reputation I wanted.

Feeling shamefully desperate, I pulled out of her and with one quick and swift motion with my spare hand I rolled off the condom, and immediately and without her notice I pressed right back into her with a moan barreling from my throat as all her silky wetness devoured me. That was better, so much fucking better.

I had every intention of pulling out when the time came, but as I got closer and closer my resistance became null. She didn't get off, but I sure as hell did and as deep as I could possibly get inside her.

Right after she turned around to me saying that me coming had felt funny, then she spotted the rolled up and empty condom between my legs. Her eyes widened with horror, she knew what I had done, yet what did I do? Laugh. I laughed in her fucking face as tears sprung from her pretty eyes. I then followed it up by telling her grab her shit and leave.

She pressed her dainty fingers to her eyes as she cried. "I thought you loved me?" Nattie had sobbed.

I gave her a smirk. "What, you didn't think I meant it, did you?" After those words spoken I had never seen a human move so fast. She virtually leapt from my bed and to her clothes, tugging them on and fleeing from my room.

She didn't show up to work the next day, or day after that, or even the day after that and honestly I was quite pleased with that – I would have had her fired had she come in anyway.

Four months later she did show and with family, and in front of the king... Claiming pregnancy. My father laughed at them, especially at her angry uncle that just so happened to be a leech. I'd be lying if I said the leech _didn't_ try to kill me, because he did. He didn't get to far, not with all the guards.

The king immediately stripped him of his freedom and sent him to purgatory, followed by telling Nattie and her family to be off. I felt this clench in my stomach as they started to walk away – a whole family in pain and tears because of me. Somewhere inside me it hurt, though at the time I blamed in on heartburn.

I think I would have let them keep on walking if it wasn't for the fact that they claimed one of the twins to be male. I knew with certainty that those were my puppies inside her, and I knew the importance of a first born son. Had they been both girls I doubt I would have thought twice.

I yelled for her to stop and confessed to my father that what she'd been saying was the the truth. The king then demanded the immediate 'extraction' of the puppies from her to be rid of them, claiming that no royalty will be bred from a human.

Guards rushed her and I screamed for them to stop - they all listened without fault. I tried to explain to my father that we'd lose my only rightful heir if the puppies were to be killed. He then said he'd rather lose an alpha than stain the bloodlines. I adamantly refused, and vehemently pressed that a mutt was better than the possibility of losing the kingdom if the wrongful wolf took the throne.

The king in the end very unhappily agreed with me. I then did the only thing the a prince could do in the situation, I asked Nattie's father for her hand in marriage. Terrible sobs left Nattie as she begged him to say no, but he didn't. Who in their right mind would? Once married she'd be a princess and then one day queen.

She quickly moved into the palace getting her own room, and just as quickly deteriorated. We didn't get along, she was a screamer and she liked to throw things, especially at me. I would try to calm her, but that would only anger her further.

She'd perpetually tell me that I ruined her life, that I ruined her and that I was the sickest, cruelest, and nastiest thing that ever walked the earth. Her hate was strong and it even came to the point where Jasper told me to stay away from her. I did, and I dreaded the day we were to marry. We were supposed to wed before the puppies were born, but with her moods that just wasn't going to happen, so it was planned that a month after the puppies were born that the wedding would take place.

I left her alone for about a month only to have to speak with her again because she was refusing to eat during her sixth month of pregnancy. I was livid and I yelled. I was awful and probably called her every derogatory name in the book. To which she replied that she wished the king had killed the pups that were growing inside her. Jasper confirmed that she did indeed feel that way.

Lost for things to do and after two days of her refusing to eat or drink anything I went to purgatory to release her uncle and have him stay with her. Although, I couldn't get around the legality of his freedom being stripped by the king and with no other choice claimed ownership of him.

I went to greet him, yet he refused to fucking leave while claiming he found his damn mate down there. Being the desperate son of a bitch I was I looked into her file and found that she was there for nothing in particular other than pissing off the king and having her freedom stripped as well.

So, I left purgatory up two leeches, yet down a lot of fucking pride. I explained to the leech what had happened since he had tried to murder me and that I thoroughly hoped he wouldn't try to again, because in all honesty I needed him to fix her.

Him and I bickered, his mouth being just as fowl as mine. He blamed me just as much as she did and I ended up punching him in his god awful face when he gave me a smug and dimpled grin. He then laughed and called me a pussy because my punch was so weak – I then decided I might be able to put up with this leech.

He was able to calm her and she did eat, so long as I wasn't around. However, some days I'd find myself sitting outside her door listening to the two talk. She'd wail on and on about how she hated me and how she wanted nothing to with the pups. I would listen as her nose would clog as she cried about the upcoming wedding and on more than one occasion she said she'd rather die than be married to the likes of me.

From then on I tried, I fucking tried. It wasn't like I wanted to marry her either, but it was for the good of the kingdom and for the good of the pups. I would bring her breakfast, lunch and dinner. I would bring her fresh flowers to brighten up her room, white lilies seemingly her favorite. She'd smile slightly every time I brought those. I liked it when she did that. Whatever she needed I'd get just to make the excuse to see her and be nice.

During the eighth month we did manage to grow close, actually, quite close. Slowly, she let me in and I did not abuse what little she gave me. There even came a time that I could make her laugh and once I got her laughing her walls crumbled. She'd smile when she saw me and her green eyes would brighten each time I visited. I started to really care for her, even though everything inside me told me I shouldn't and that it was bad, bad thing to do.

She didn't know it, but she had me whipped. I'd rub her feet when they were sore, and paint her toenails because she couldn't reach. At night I'd comb through her thick and blonde hair for her before she went to bed. By the ninth month I didn't even leave at night and we slept in the same bed, her body and oversized belly curled up to me at night. I'll take this secret to the grave with me, but I fell for her – I really, really did.

I fought with myself on it. I didn't want to love her, caring was bad enough. Caring gets you fucking hurt and I knew at any moment she could turn around and hurt me, but I was young and stupid and I trusted my beautiful fiance.

The birth of my puppies was the single best day of my life and as soon as I saw their silly little scrunched up faces I regretted nothing. I was a bastard for what I did to their mother considering how they were conceived, yet I was so fucking thankful I was that bastard.

I placed our daughter in one of her arms and our son in the other and Nattie just stared at them. Tears welled up in her eyes causing me to smile thinking that she was overwhelmed by how precious they were, yet I'll never forget what she said next. "I hate them." She sobbed. "I truly hate them."

Things went straight to hell and I again postponed the wedding. Before she was angry, but after the birth she became this dark and dreary creature that I didn't trust for a second with the twins. I had caught her multiple times standing over one of their cribs watching Becca or Ryan cry with icy and cold eyes.

She refused to feed them or change them or do anything for that matter. Between her and the pups I was exhausted, yet she didn't seem to care and would constantly complain that I wasn't spending enough time with her or I wasn't giving her enough attention. So, I tried harder and I'd dote on her as best I could.

Things only got increasingly hard and 'hideous jealousy' as Jasper called it took her by storm. It felt like every moment I was with the twins and not her she was screaming obscenities and insisting that I never cared and that I had purposely gotten her pregnant, which is where she'd then throw everything I'd ever said or done in my face.

For the first and probably the only time I took Jasper's advice. I let her go, and it was as simple as that. I asked if she'd be happier to forget that me and the pups ever existed and she said yes. I asked if she wanted to leave and she said yes. So, I let her go.

Nattie didn't even glance at me or our twins before she left, and she hardly even said a word to her uncle on her way out too. Although, Emmett didn't take it very hard, and claimed it was a pretty sweet gig to be here in the palace. I personally think it had more to do with Rosalie.

Ripping me from my thoughts, Edward tightened his arms around my waist and pressed his body firmly to mine. "You're thinking way to hard, Jake." He murmured, brushing soft kisses along my neck.

"You heard all that didn't you?" I asked while hugging my imprint close and resting my cheek in his hair.

My vampire nodded. "I would have never guessed Emmett was related to Ryan."

"Emmett's younger brother is Nattie's father."

"Does Ryan know Emmett's family?" Edward mumbled in question.

"Ryan knows."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

_Point of View: Jacob_

I paced my room nervous as fuck and then some. Edward would be here any minute with Ryan and I was yet to be able to form the correct words to tell the pack what was going on besides the fact that we were going into town.

"You're making feel jumpy, your highness."Quil commented.

"None of that!" I snapped.

The wolf's eyes widened. "None of what?" He queried.

I eyed each pack member as they sat in their usual spots around my bed, except now Seth sat beside Brady. "Stop with the whole, your highness, my prince, shit. It drives me up the fucking wall!" I hollered.

Paul gave me a funny look. "What the hell are we supposed to call you then?"

"Jesus, I have a fucking name, you know." I spat with irritation rolling off me in waves.

Brady raised his brows. "You want us to call you by... your name?" He deadpanned.

I exhaled loudly while crossing my arms. "Fucking hell, Brady, you make it sound like I'm asking you to kill a kitten." With those words said there was a knock at the door and I knew it to be Ryan and Edward. I yelled for them to wait. I uncrossed my arms and stuck my hands into my pockets but that felt awkward so I took them out and crossed my arms again.

"Okay, somethings up, your... Jacob." Jared stated while also correcting his words. Thank fuck he did, because I might have just punched him if he screwed up. I wasn't in the mood for, well, much. I was to antsy.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked softly.

"I'm fine." I hissed. "I just have something _very_ important I need to tell you mutts."

Seth's jaw dropped as he clapped his hands together while his brown eyes sparkled. "No way! Edward's pregnant, isn't he?" The pup happily joked.

That earned a smile from me. "Fuck you." I laughed. I watched as Jared rolled his eyes, completely annoyed with all this 'gay' stuff I'm sure, although I was pleased to see a little smile playing on Paul's lips while Quil openly guffawed.

Once the room had settled I spoke up. "Seriously, you guys, there's someone very important to me you all need to meet." I lowered my voice. "Before you ask me something stupid in front of him, yes he's a boy and no he's not a pure blood, but if any you let the word mutt slip from your lips in front of him I will castrate you my-fucking-self and do a messy fucking job of it. We clear?" With wide eyes they all nodded and I hollered for Edward to come in.

My vampire and Ryan came through the door, my sons little hand latched tightly onto Edward's, although his eyes brightened as he caught sight of one of my wolves. "Oh no, we're in trouble now!" Paul playfully called out. "It's the big bad wolf!"

"Paul!" Ryan happily squealed while bouncing in his spot. The wolf stood up from the bed and hopped from the platform to come toward my pup. Ryan wriggled free of Edward's grasp and met Paul halfway.

I cocked my head as I watched their interaction. "Up high, wolf boy!" Paul excitedly instructed as he held his palm above Ryan who jumped and smacked it with his own.

My pup then held out his hand at level with his waist. "Down low!" He grinned. Paul bent to hit it lightly but missed when Ryan pulled away. "To slow!"

"Awe! You got me!" Paul happily bellowed. I brought a hand up to scratch the back of my neck as I gazed at the two with a face that probably masked what I was thinking, which was something along the lines of _what the fuck?_ I was about ready to call the royal guard, somebody had stolen Paul and given me this...

I took my eyes off Paul to look at my pack and I was positive they all had a face that matched mine, well, excluding Seth who was smiling at the two.

"You know Ryan?" I questioned, turning my attention back to my son and the hot-headed wolf.

"Do I know him?" He exclaimed, quite obviously for Ryan's benefit, who was also quite obviously loving it. Paul smiled down at Ryan. "We kicked some serious bully butt the other night, didn't we?"

"Yes!" Ryan happily nodded.

"What did you learn?"

My pup clasped onto Paul's pant leg as he gazed upwards at the wolf entirely awe-stricken. "To use your words, not your fists!"

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then you use your fists!"

"Ryan!" I laughed. "That's horrible advice." I looked to Paul. "Explain."

The wolf shrugged. "Met the pup three nights ago. I was coming back from a run and the palace was still in a buzz after you had gotten back from the beach with your leech since Jasper-"

"Wait." I stopped him. "I never told anybody we went to the beach."

"Oh, well, yeah, I saw you two there. In the water... making out."

"Oh god." Jared groaned.

"Shut up!" Seth hissed. "The story's just gotten good." I looked to Edward and I knew he'd be blushing if he could.

"You never said anything though." I stated.

Paul looked at me like I was nuts. "Why the hell would I out my alpha?"

I squinted a little, trying to figure out if I believed him or not. "You could have easily when you were having your little spat with Seth."

"Look, I personally didn't give a rats ass that I saw you and Edward having a gay old time splashing about in the fucking waves – both definitions intended. The other day I was pissed with Seth, I thought he was trying to get into the pack to fuck with me or some shit. Him and I have since cleared that up."

"Okay, okay." I nodded. "Back to meeting Ryan."

Paul brought his eyes down to my pup, who still clung to him, and gave him a goofy grin that my son clearly adored. "Yeah, so, I was going back to my room and I heard a guard call somebody a mu... ooh, the 'M' word, but I didn't hear anybody say anything back. I don't know how to explain it really, I just got one of those feelings that I should check it out. Anyway, I get there right, and what do I see?" His voice raised in pitch as he asked the question to Ryan.

"Me!" My pup smiled giddily.

"And who else, pup?"

"A mean guard." Ryan feigned an angry face, though a grin was quick to follow.

"What were you wearing?"

"Umm." Ryan thought about it for a second. "My spaceship pj's, oh, oh, and I had my wolf."

Paul chuckled a little and brought his eyes to mine. "Yeah, exactly... He was just the cutest fucking thing I'd ever seen." His brown eyes flicked back down to Ryan's. "What else did you learn?"

Ryan's eyes sparkled as he looked intently up at the wolf. "That teeth don't grow back."

"Nope, they sure don't, pup." Again Paul brought his eyes to mine. "The guard was a prick. I tried using my words, but he wouldn't stop taunting Ryan, so... I used my fists."

"And he knocked out three of his teeth!" My pup happily stated.

"Heh, yeah, that too. Anyway, after all that was said and done I asked the pup where he was going, and he said he was on his way to see his daddy, but he seemed pretty distraught about it. He thought he had left or something. I walked with him until we got to your hallway, though Jasper quickly spotted us and said he'd bring Ryan to his..." Paul's voice escaped him and he gave me a curious look. Edward who was to my left nodded at the wolf. "Wow."

"Wow, what?" Quil exclaimed. "I'm missing something!"

"Uh-huh, me too." Brady put in.

With his legs crossed Jared leaned forward eyeing my son with suspicion. "Wait, are you saying...?" He muttered not finishing his sentence.

Embry's eyes quickly darted between my pup and I. "Oh." He gasped. "I see it."

"See what?" Quil whined.

"Am I the only one that kind of just assumed it the moment the pup came in?" Seth questioned the lot of them.

"Assumed what?" Quil bellowed.

"The prince is the pup's father." Embry quietly answered.

"Edward too!" Ryan called out, which only added to the extreme level of awkwardness in the room. My son hurriedly left Paul's side and went to Edward, raising his arms who then picked him up.

A big grin spread across Brady's friendly face. "How old is he?" He asked.

"Five." Ryan answered even though the question was directed at me.

"Look, I know I should have told you all this a long time ago," I started looking at each of my pack members. "but please just tell me you are all okay with him." I don't know if I was begging for their acceptance or what, but I needed it now more than ever. Ryan would have a long road ahead of him and I wanted my pack behind him every step of the way.

Quil was the first to nod. "Yeah, of course." He waved at Ryan to come over to him and Edward put him to his feet. Unsure of himself, my pup slowly moved forward, passing Seth and Brady as he climbed up the two steps of my beds platform to stand in front of a sitting Quil. The wolf held out his hand to Ryan. "I'm Quil." He said introducing himself.

My pup smiled and placed his little hand in the wolf's to shake it. "I'm Ryan." Letting go of the wolf's hand, Ryan's attention went to Embry who sat beside Quil. With clearly no knowledge of personal space my pup leaned in and brushed his fingertips through Embry's long hair. "Your hair is _so_ pretty." He joyfully stated. I was almost embarrassed by my sons words and action, yet decided to be proud of his honesty and genuineness instead.

Pink dusted Embry's cheeks. "Thank you." He said softly.

"We're alike." He nodded as he brought his other hand to Embry's hair. "This one time I was in the hall with Rosie. You didn't see me, but I saw you and I heard the guards calling you mutt. I'm a mutt too. I have ugly skin though, yours is nice." For some reason my eyes flicked to Edward's and I'm sure his pained expression mirrored my own. I could hardly believe a five year old could think himself ugly.

Embry smiled sadly at my pup. "You have prettier skin than mine will ever be." The wolf replied using my pups choice word of pretty.

Ryan's face brightened. "Do you think _I'm_ pretty?" Hope laced my puppy's sweet tone.

Embry's smile widened as he nodded. "Very pretty."

Seth turned to view my pup. "Incredibly pretty." Seth added

Brady grinned at Ryan over his shoulder. "Extremely pretty."

"Insanely pretty." Quil offered up while giving Ryan's shoulder a little squeeze.

Ryan's eyes lifted to Jared's, and I honestly didn't think he'd say anything considering his attitude lately, but he proved me wrong. "Tremendously pretty." He nodded

Ryan then turned around to see Paul while looking as if the wolf's opinion mattered the most to him. "There's no one prettier that you, pup." Paul assured, causing the biggest and most beautiful smile to form on my puppy's face. I pressed my hand into Edward's to lace my fingers with his as a rush of utter gratitude hit me. Right then I decided that I had the best fucking pack ever.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

_Point of View: Edward_

Not going to lie, I think I made a horrendous mistake. Our vehicle had just pulled up outside the St. Andrew's orphanage and I was suddenly wishing I never, ever came. I got lost in the moment with the idea of leaving the palace to see new things, but the prince's mind was far to excited about the prospect of showing me off. I just knew he was going to be touchy-feely everywhere we went. Plus, I had Jasper's voice blasting in my head telling me over and over again not to touch the prince out in public and to avoid his touches as well – I'm also to do this while acting like a proper slave. Honestly, out in public, I have no clue what a proper slave acts like.

The prince got out of limousine first while dragging me along with him. As soon as we stood outside the worn down red-bricked building his arm slung around my shoulders, proving to get immediate wide eyed looks from passerby's. All minds knew exactly _who_ he was and exactly _what_ I was.

The wolf unfazed by the stares leaned down and pressed a tender trail of kisses from my cheek to my lips. With dozens of separate thoughts going wild in my mind with horror and disgust I was left standing frozen not knowing what to do with myself. Part of me wanted to latch onto onto the prince and beg him to make it all go away, where the other part of me wanted to shove him far, far from me. In a way I was mad at the prince – this was an awful situation he was putting me in.

"Kiss me back." He didn't ask, he ordered and I did what I was told... like a good slave would do. For the very first time I didn't like his lips on mine and I would have done nearly anything to get them off.

The longer the kiss lasted the more thoughts the prince let slip, and I had to had to hand it to him, I didn't even think he'd think those things. This was like a silly little game to him, with I as his pawn. He thoroughly enjoyed the reactions we were getting. He liked irking the people and gaining the looks and inciting the hate.

Acting bashfully shy all the sudden, I nibbled at the prince's bottom lip before pulling away. He smiled at me with his big bright and beautiful smile, yet I knew him to be doing it for show. He wasn't actually smiling at me, he was smiling for the people just to work them up and cause a frenzy.

A little hand pressed into mine and it gave me good reason to pull away from the prince. I glanced down at a wary looking Ryan. "I don't like their eyes, dad." He whispered, though it was loud enough for wolf ears. Thoughts as loud as thunder came crashing into my head while wolves and humans alike stopped to stare at Ryan.

Feeling overly and overtly protective I bent tucking my hands under his arms to lift him to me. His legs were quick to wrap around me as his arms draped my shoulders and his face ducked into into the crook of my neck.

Taking some of the pressure off, the pack came piling out of the limousine followed by Jasper and Emmett who immediately pushed me aside to stand on either side of the prince. "Paul..." Ryan whined into my skin while holding out a hand to him. The wolf was quick to come to my side taking the pup's hand in his own.

"What's the matter, puppy?" Paul asked affectionately, which struck curiosity in me. I delved into his mind but he did a great job of thinking about nothing in particular.

"They're scary." Ryan whimpered, peeking from my neck to look at the older wolf. My amber eyes widened as I felt Paul's hand come to rest on my shoulder as he squeezed the pup's hand in comfort. I knew he meant nothing by it, but if the prince were to see...

He did. "Hey!" The prince angrily exclaimed as he came barreling past me as he shoved his palms into Paul's chest, grabbing his shirt and throwing the wolf backwards into limo. I swiftly turned as I heard the smash of glass to see that Paul's back had completely destroyed the rear door. "Don't you dare touch _my_ fucking slave!" He furiously snarled.

The pack's eyes widened at not only the violence but the prince's words regarding me. To say the prince hurt me would be one hell of a understatement. It honestly felt like he crushed what little confidence I had.

Paul groaned as he dropped to his knees and slumped forward. The back of his shirt was torn to shreds and glass stuck through the tattered gray t-shirt along with a few bits of metal which were clearly imbedded into his skin as the shirt started to stain red. "Paul!" Ryan cried, and the whole pack made a move to help the wolf on the curb.

"Stay in your places!" The prince ordered as he stepped a few paces back to face me. "Give me my son." He growled, causing Ryan whimper and wrap his arms around my neck as tightly as he could.

"He's fine." I breathed. "Just let me hold him." I pleaded.

"Give me my fucking son!" The prince spat, wrenching his hand forward and grabbing onto the pup's small arm roughly to tug it away from me. Ryan cried out in pain and reflexively, though with barely any force, I kicked out my foot hitting the prince in his knee, a light crack being heard. The crowd gasped and with a string of profanities the prince crumpled to the ground.

Emmett didn't budge, he was angry with the prince for hurting his nephew, yet surprisingly proud of me. Jasper on the other hand was livid and desperately wanted to fly into action, but with such a large gathering and Ryan in my arms he waited for instruction.

"Are you insane?" I angrily shrieked at the prince who cradled his fractured kneecap on the sidewalk. I held a quivering Ryan close to me as his heated tears stung my tough skin with every drop. I was beyond caring about roles or boundaries. In this moment it didn't matter to me that I was a mere slave or that Jacob was the prince.

I stalked to Paul, removing a hand from Ryan and hauled the injured wolf to his feet by an arm which I then slung over my shoulders. The pup was quick to wiggle in my arms and press his hands to the older wolves arm in attempt to hug him better.

"Paul wasn't touching _me_, he was comforting your son. Something _you_ should have been doing! Your puppy was terrified because this mob of drooling dogs couldn't keep their eyes to themselves." I paused while glaring at the crowd as they slung ugly slurs my way just like I had. I turned my eyes back to the prince. "As for hurting Ryan, fuck you, _your highness_."

I moved away from the prince and his pack and shoved my way through the crowd with Ryan attached to me like a second skin while guiding along a bloody and pathetic wolf. "Where the the hell do you think your going?" The prince called out.

I turned around to stare heatedly at the the wolf. "To find a bathroom and fix Paul's back, because clearly you won't, nor will you allow any of your wolves. By the way, wonderful, _wonderful_ job you're doing protecting your pack." I snapped. "Seems like you're the only one that ever hurts them." Absolutely outraged I continued. "I wasn't ever going to say anything, because unlike you, I actually care how others feel, but you need to hear this...

"You were so quick to blame Paul for Collin's death, yet did you ever once stop to wonder _why_ the puppy _never_ came to you and told you about the imprint? No, you did _not!_ I don't have to be a mind reader to know that he didn't think he could. He didn't trust you, Jacob, and he didn't believe in you. As an alpha _you_ failed Collin. _You_ failed him and because of that failure he's not here anymore. Had you been the alpha you should have been the puppy would have come to you, and both him and Bree would still be alive.

"I know what each and every one of your wolves think. Not one of them trust you, and not one of them respect you – they act like they do, but what choice do they have? They want to, though. Dear god do they ever want to. The want and need for a good leader is practically dripping from their veins, yet you ignore it and you tear them down. They try so hard, Jake, they try so damn hard to make you like them."

I looked at all the people around me. "And what about them, huh? You think when you kissed me it was funny? Well it wasn't! I may be _just_ a slave, but I am _not_ a toy and neither are your people! You crave respect, but you hardly deserve it – you played with all these wolves and humans emotions for your own amusement. You are their prince, and their future king, yet you take pleasure in kissing a leech, a slave, and a boy in front of all these people just to cause them pain. What the _hell_ kind of king will you be?

"They all _hate_ me, Jacob, and I can't for second blame them. You shoved me in all their faces like a big 'fuck you, see if I care what you guys think'. No, you're not their alpha, but you're still their leader and just like your pack you treat them like trash. Well, they're not, not one of them, and it's about time you get off your high horse and realize that just because you have a fancy little title that doesn't make you any different or better than the lot of them." With a huge huff of breath I turned around, both Paul and Ryan still a mess in my arms while I started onward.

"Leave my son." The prince growled.

Ryan fervently shook his head against me. "Please, please, don't let me go, dad." He murmured into my skin.

I threw my head over my shoulder to see the prince on the ground and in no condition to walk. "Then get off your ass and get him!" I spat, turning my head forward and in search of place of that would have bathroom. I spotted a shabby little eatery across the street and headed in that direction.

"My prince, should I stop them?" Jasper queried.

"Leave it." He snapped.

"Hey leech!" A wolf hollered. As I stepped up on the curb on the other side of the road I again looked over my shoulder. "What's your name?" A human called out from within the tight crowd.

"His name is Edward." I heard Emmett say. Then the most impossible thing happened... Smiles lifted copper and white faces as curious and friendly thoughts fluttered into my mind while hands started to clap together. The noise echoed off stone walls as the clapping grew louder while more joined in. Before I knew it at least a hundred or more wolves and humans were looking at me, some calling my name and none of them hating me for what I am.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" The prince screamed at them. I couldn't help the crooked smirk that tipped my lips as the wolves without choice had to stop, but the humans did not, and they didn't.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

_Point of View: Edward_

I placed Ryan on the counter by the sink, his little legs dangling over the edge while Paul's arm was still draped around my shoulders. "You okay, buddy?" I questioned the puppy, my brows pinching with concern. He nodded his head and his hair fell into his face to cover his blotchy cheeks.

A little frown appeared on Ryan's lips as his face saddened. "Is daddy mad at me?" He asked in his soft little voice.

"No, Ryan, no." I breathed, while tucking some of his hair behind his ear. "Your daddy just isn't thinking right now."

"How can you not think?" He innocently queried.

"I don't know." I sighed. "But your daddy does it very, very well. But, Ryan, I need your help, alright? Can you help me?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Okay, you're in charge of the paper towels." I tapped the metal container beside him. "Whenever I ask can you hand one to me?" Ryan nodded and I turned my attention to Paul. "How much pain are you in?"

"A world of fucking hurt." The wolf ground out through gritted teeth. I helped him to his knees, his back facing toward the sink. He was soaked in blood and it had even gone as far to stain the back of his pants.

Lightly grabbing the stained and torn hem of his shirt, I ripped it all the way up the back so he could slip it off in the front without much movement. Once the shirt was off I chucked it into the trash behind me and now, finally, got a good look at his back and what needed to be done.

"Paul..." Ryan whined, catching site of it all. "You can't die." The puppy's words caused the wolf to chuckle and then grimace from the pain of doing so.

"I'm going to be fine, pup, you'll see." Paul squeezed his eyes shut as he replied reassuringly. His back was awful, but I wasn't about to tell the wolf that. Thick shards of glass were imbedded deeply into his back and between his ribs along with some warped pieces of metal. It was also blanketed in blood from a few oozing wounds that didn't have anything in them.

"Why aren't you healing?" I wondered out loud.

"Give it a little time, a bunch of my ribs are broken." He huffed tiredly. "My body will concentrate on those instead of the flesh wounds. Better question, why aren't you eating me? In this little piece of shit space my blood is pungent, it's making me feel fucking sick." I was stunned by his question because of how right he was, it did smell like his blood in here, and, yes, the aroma was quite pleasant to my senses. Yet, I didn't feel like feeding – I honestly hadn't even thought of it. I was still quite sated from yesterday.

"My dad would _never_ eat you!" Ryan put in, coming to my defense.

Paul gazed over his shoulder at me. "Wouldn't he?" The wolf growled.

I grinned at the wolf as I plucked a glass shard from his back, he yelped and I laughed. "I'm not hungry." I teased.

"You're still twisted."

"And you're still a prick."

"And you're a manipulative little leech."

"And you're an angry, self-obsessed, obsessive-compulsive, frightened little wolf that can't get over the fact that _this_ leech has now saved your ass three whole times." I enthusiastically stated. I picked out a few more pieces of glass along with a hunk of metal and threw it all in the garbage behind me. The wolf took it like a pro, but only because he was trying to act tough – he was screaming like a little girl on the inside, though.

"I didn't ask for your help." Paul snapped.

"You didn't have to." I snapped back. I quickly pulled the rest of the glass and metal from the wolf's muscled back, threw it all out and held my bloody hand up to Ryan. "Paper towels?" The pup quickly shoved my hand full of them and I pressed them where needed to quell the bleeding.

"Why are you even doing this?" The wolf angrily sighed.

"Easy, Paul, why wouldn't I?" I removed the towels to see the wounds beginning to heal. "Wet ones please, Ryan." I directed the pup.

"Something's got to be in it for you." The wolf grumped.

I rolled my eyes. "Definitely not your company." I complained. I dropped the bloody paper towels to my side and grabbed the wet ones from Ryan. I gently pressed them to Paul's back, causing him to hiss out in pain. As carefully as I could I cleaned around his cuts. "A few more, Ryan."

"Tell me, why do you insist on fucking helping!" Paul sneered over his shoulder. I again placed the dirty towels to my side and took the new ones from Ryan.

I shrugged, then went back to cleaning the wolf's back. "Look, to me it's the right thing to do and if I didn't help I would never forgive myself." I truthfully said as I met the wolf's eyes. I gave him a small smile. "Who knew you didn't even have to like someone to care about them."

A little gasp left Paul's lips. _'You care about me?'_ He mentally and shyly asked.

I nodded and chuckled a little. "I certainly must. I care about all you wolves."

The wolf swiftly turned around to face me, but not before he looked up at the puppy. "Cover your ears, pup." He told Ryan, since he intended to talk about the prince. The pup did exactly as he was told and Paul brought his heated brown eyes to mine. _'The prince doesn't deserve you.'_ He thought. _'You're way to good for him.'_

"I don't know, the prince... he's complicated." I sighed.

_'He takes you for granted.'_

"He takes all you wolves for granted too." I added. Suddenly something in the wolf's whole demeanor changed and his features softened. I tried my hardest to get into Paul's head but he was so good at thinking about nothing that pertained to this situation at all. I had a sense that years of being in wolf pack and hiding his true feelings helped develop that skill.

The wolf pressed a warm hand to my knee. _'I wouldn't take you for granted.' _His mind mumbled. I looked to his hand, then back to him and cocked my head. He quickly wrenched his hand away. _'I didn't mean it like that.' _Paul gave me a tiny smile and his brows rose. "I'm waiting for someone."

I gazed at him in disbelief. "Oh yeah, since when and who's the unlucky girl?" I joked... I think.

"A little while ago and I'm glad you assume it's a girl, but it's none of your business, leech." Paul replied while leaning past me to tap Ryan on the knee and the pup removed his hands from over his ears. "Did you listen to everything you shouldn't?"

Ryan grinned. "Maybe a little." He giggled. I stood up and went straight for the sink to wash my hands to get all the blood off. Once done I offered a hand to Paul, which he surprisingly took and I helped heave him to his feet.

"How's the back?" Paul asked as he turned around for me to take a look.

"Almost healed. Here, have this." I said as I unzipped my coat and handed it to Ryan to hold onto. I then tugged off my shirt that I wore underneath as the wolf turned around and I handed it to him. "Might be a little snug, but it'll do."

The wolf smiled at me, his eyes shining in the dull light. "Thanks, Edward."

Abruptly furious thoughts flooded my way and my eyes widened. "Get the shirt on!" I snapped while I grabbed for my coat from the pup to cover my bare skin. "The prince is-" The door slammed open just as I got one arm in my sleeve and Paul just barely getting the material over his head.

The prince's face contorted into an ugly scowl as he caught sight of the wolf and I. "Paul, out. Ryan, you too." He snarled his order. The puppy gave a watery eyed frown as he hopped from the counter and clung to Paul's leg as the wolf slipped the shirt on. Paul then leaned to take Ryan's hand and led the two out while giving me a sad, but hopeful little smile.

I wrapped my coat around my shoulders and pressed my other arm through the sleeve as the prince glared angrily at me. "Do you have any fucking clue what you've done?" He growled as he stalked toward me.

My brows furrowed. "You mean what you've done! I didn't throw Paul, I didn't grab Ryan and whatever I said after was all on you. You're a terrible alpha." I hissed. "You're an appalling prince." I spat. "And, you're a horrid father!" I yelled. As quickly as my sentence ended I saw the prince's hand raise. I could have stopped him, but I didn't actually think he'd do it, and in one quick and painful motion the wolf backhanded me across my face, whipping my head to the side.

Reflexively my palm came to grasp my tingling cheek and beneath my fingers I could feel the little cracks in my skin. "Feel better now?" I muttered as I dropped my hand.

The prince's features completely changed as his eyes caught sight of my face. "Oh god..." He groaned, reaching for me. "I'm so sorr-"

"Save it for someone who gives a shit." I snapped interrupting him as I shoved my way past. Grabbing the handle of the door I flung it open and rushed through only come barreling into Paul who stood with Jasper and Ryan.

"Fuck, did the prince hit you?" Paul gasped as his brown eyes gazed at my cheek.

"What the hell do you think?" I shot back. Jasper, with soft and caring eyes made a move to come closer to me as he reached out to touch my arm – I slapped it away. "Don't act like you care! You'd have held me down so he could do worse if the prince so much as breathed the word."

"Dad..." Ryan whimpered and I looked down to see his little arms up. With a puff of air leaving my lips I picked the puppy up and he immediately wrapped his arms around my neck while pressing a kiss to my injured cheek. "There, all better. Now hug me."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

_Point of View: Jacob_

I had been woken up early by Jasper, only to find that my presence had been requested by the king – that was never good. I had showered, dressed, pinned my bangs back and told myself I felt on top of the fucking world, yet, really, if I felt anymore like scum, I would be scum.

Edward hadn't spoken a word to me, he just stood by that fucking window acting like there was actually something interesting to watch outside of it. I tried to speak with him, hell, last night I even ended up screaming at him to listen to me, but his eyes wouldn't leave the world outside. Eventually I gave up and went to bed, though not before going to tuck my son in. That only ended up in my heart being fucking shattered into a billion ugly pieces when I went to hug my pup goodnight and he flinched.

When I woke this morning my vampire was in the exact same place. The only difference being the fresh clothes he wore. It was like he turned into a statue – he didn't move, he didn't blink and he didn't even needlessly breath like he usually did. Maybe I was ignoring the obvious problem. Maybe I didn't want to think about what I had done. Maybe I was the most despicable wolf there is – at this point I wouldn't argue against it.

What was I supposed to do anyway? I did three shitty things yesterday, one to Paul, one to Edward and one to my son, and none of them I could take back. Paul was pissing all over what was mine. He rested his hand on _my_ imprints shoulder while he held _my_ puppy's hand. That was _my_ family, not his!

I had never seen Edward so out of line like he was yesterday. He mocked, mortified, and belittled me in front of my people. It was unacceptable behavior for a slave... I glanced at my vampire from across the room and sighed. He was hardly a slave and I knew that. He's _my_ imprint. He's mine. _Mine_. Yet, I backhanded him, and for no other reason than his words hitting a little to close to home.

With another sigh I left my room and Jasper was there waiting for me in the hall. "All set to see the king, your highness?" He asked it like it was something I should actually be excited about.

I angrily eyed the blonde leech. "Fuck you, Jasper! I hope the self-righteous prick drops dead before I even get there!" I seethed, then paused. Why did Jasper always have to gaze at me like that? He just looked like he cared so damn much... "Take me to your room." I breathed.

It wasn't long before I found myself lying on Jasper's sofa with my head in his lap and his cold fingers weaving through my dark hair – it honestly made me feel like a puppy again.

I looked up to view the vampire. "It's weird, you know." I smiled a little as I thought about him in the past. "When I was little I used to think you looked so much older than me, but now we look the same."

Jasper's thumb brushed across my cheek as his fingertips laced through my thick hair. "Yet, you'll always be a puppy to me, my prince." He thoughtfully noted.

I rolled to my side and nuzzled my face into the vampires hard stomach for the comforting closeness. "Your puppy right?" I murmured into his clothes.

With one eye I saw a crooked smile shape the vampire's lips. "Always." He sighed.

"Do you love me, Jasper?"

"With everything I've got, your highness." He assured me.

"Like a father?"

I closed my eyes as a cool palm pressed against the back of my neck and ran its way down to the middle of my back to rub slow and soothing circles. "Not a day goes by that I don't wish you were my son."

I brought a hand up and clenched it in his shirt by my face. "I wouldn't be so fucked up had you been." I gruffly uttered.

"May I speak freely?" The vampire queried. I nodded against him and he sucked in a shaky breath. "There are so many instances where I wished I could have said no to keep you safe from hurting yourself and so many times where I yearned for you to have consequences for your actions. The older you got the more angry and violent you grew and it has never been in my power to do anything about it.

"It hurts seeing you like this. You probably don't remember but when you were Ryan's age you were just like him - the personality resemblance is uncanny. You were so sweet and so eager to please. God, you'd look up at me with these big brown eyes and smile so bright it put the sun to shame. You'd also call me daddy just how Ryan says it to you – innocently, softly, beautifully."

"What happened to me?" I whispered.

Jasper exhaled and his hand stopped moving on my back. "Around the time you turned six things began to change. The king started requesting time with you. I was never aloud me in the room with you two, so I never saw what happened, but I would stand outside the door and could feel and hear you in there. There wasn't a damn thing I could do, not with all those wolves.

"You'd come out battered and bruised, and you'd tell me you two were just play fighting even though we both knew you were lying. He'd often break a finger or two of yours and I could hear him laughing while you whimpered with tears. Each time I'd set them back into place, and you'd cry and you'd cry and beg me to never let you go back. I didn't have choice though, one attempt on my part to stop the king would have landed me in purgatory and I would have much rather been with you to take care of you after the fact than not be there at all. After years of it, you seemed numb."

"I remember all that like it was yesterday." I muttered. "Then when I turned eight my mother was hung and a few days later the king called me into his study. He was angry, really fucking angry. He grabbed me by the wrist and he twisted it so hard it broke. I didn't feel numb anymore, I felt livid. I can remember the sweat gathering on my forehead, the trembling in my knees, and how I felt like I was suffocating breathing in his stench. I shifted in that room for the first time and I swear I would have killed him had it not been for the broken limb."

"Your highness?" Jasper breathed.

"Yeah?"

Bringing his hand from my back he pressed it into my hair, while brushing a few strands away from my face. "One day I would love nothing more than to kill the king for you." He calmly informed.

I turned my head to meet Jasper's crimson eyes, something I hadn't done since I last called him daddy; though, he turned his head to look away. I moved my body a bit so I could reach a hand up to his cheek and I turned his face so his eyes uncomfortably met mine. "Tell me you wouldn't make it quick." I pleaded.

The vampire smiled kindly down at me. "I would never give him such a pleasure he doesn't deserve." He promised.

Blinking back sappy and soppy tears I removed my head from the vampire's lap only to sit up on my knee's and face him. "Jasper..." I gave breathy whine and he replied by opening his arms to me. I flung myself into them, burying my face into his cool neck and squeezing my arms around him. "I've never for a second deserved you."

The vampire's cool arms came to rest around my back. "It's I that's never deserved you, your highness. I could never be what you needed me to be."

I pulled away from Jasper with a gasp. "Don't say that shit!" I nearly whimpered. "Look at all I've done! I ruined Nattie, I killed my daughter, abandoned my son, abuse my pack and Collin... god, Collin..." I inhaled a heavy breath that made it feel as if I had bricks in my lungs. "Edward was right, everything he said was right and I hit him – I fucking hit him!"

Jasper touched a palm to my arm but I shoved him away. "No, don't comfort me! I deserve _nothing_! Especially not a luxury like comfort." I bore my eyes into the vampire's. "I told the king about my mother."

Jasper cocked his head. "What about your mother?" He curiously inquired.

"After I caught her _fucking _that guard I told the king thinking I was doing the right thing. Only a few days later he hung her." I paused as I sucked in another heavy breath. "The guilt, Jasper, it's inescapable."


	41. Chapter 41

**READ THIS  
><strong>I did previously upload Chapter 41, though I took it down. If your read it pretend it never existed THIS is the NEW chapter 41.  
><strong>READ THIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-one<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

Feeling a little worse for wear I pushed my bedroom door open. I had ended up crying like big old baby in front of Jasper. It wasn't one of my finer moments, that's for sure. Whatever, everyone cries. I have multiple times. Am I ashamed? A little bit.

Walking in I closed the door quietly behind me, though I loudly kicked my boots off. For the second time this morning I needed a shower... desperately. I felt like a puffy swamp monster from all the tears and snot shed. Yeah, I'll admit it, I'm a damn ugly crier - so the fuck what?

Out of the corner of my eye, when my boots clunked against the floor, I saw Edward turn his head from where he stood to view me. In less than a blink of an eye he was in front of me with cold hands soothing my heated cheeks while his golden eyes searched mine, or more likely my thoughts. "Jacob!" He breathed. "What's the matter?"

Pity was _not_ how I wanted to fix things between us and I tried to shove him away, but to no avail, he was stuck to me like glue. "It's nothing." I grumbled.

"_Nothing?_ Where were you? I should have been there!" Edward insisted. My vampire's face was panicked and grief-stricken while love, adoration and worry was way to fucking evident in his beautiful eyes. God fucking damn it – I'm so not worthy of any of that. "What? No! Don't think that!" He gasped as he flung his arms around me.

It took everything inside of me and the use of all my strength to pry Edward from me and lightly push him away. "Edward don't." I firmly said as I let thoughts of what happened between Jasper and I cross my mind for my vampire to see.

"I should have let you talk to me." Edward frowned as he went to reach for my face again, but I hit his hand away from me and much more roughly than intended.

"Would you stop trying to fucking touch me?" I hissed. "I'm fine! I'm fucking fine! Isn't that obvious to you?" Everything about Edward's demeanor changed. His eyes fell, his shoulders slumped and his lips became a plain straight line as he nodded.

"Sorry..." He breathed and my fists clenched at my sides.

"You're sorry! Christ!" I scoffed. I pressed my hands into my hair and tugged at the roots. "Just do me a favor and get the hell out of my face!" With not another word spoken my vampire left me and went straight back to the window, and right away that scummy feeling came back.

I stood in my spot thinking about what I had just done and said as I stared at the back of my vampires head while I wondered to myself how it was so easy for me to just fuck everything up. Now that he was gone, I wanted him back. Now that he wasn't speaking, I wanted to hear him, and now that he wasn't touching me, I wanted him more than fucking ever.

If they gave out awards for the dumbest fucking prick ever, hands down, I'd win. It wasn't until I heard my vampire sigh sadly that I knew how damn shitty I've really been to him. What he said yesterday hurt me, but now it enlightened me and it made me want to be everything everybody thought I wasn't. It was one hell of a commitment, but I dare say I needed some stability in my life. Then again, if that were to happen I think I needed to be fucking stable myself, and I was a far cry from stable.

I turned away from Edward and wandered into the bathroom while ridding myself of my clothes along the way. I went straight for the shower and turned the spray so hot it burned. I felt like I deserved pain – it seems to be all I cause. Melodramatic, yes; untrue, no.

After I scrubbed my face I leaned against the stone-tiled wall and rested my head on my forearms as I let the scalding water run over my back while I wallowed in self-pity and disgrace. It just felt fitting.

* * *

><p>With Jasper and Emmett on either side of me I entered the throne room and I was not at all impressed by the look on my fathers leathery face. I told the vampires to wait at the door and I began to approach the king.<p>

I purposely tucked my hands into my hoodie pockets to be disrespectful as I walked up the red carpet. Though, as I got closer it was plain to see an out of place table beside the throne that my father sat in. I gazed skeptically at what lay on the table – dozens of newspapers. I swallowed as I stopped at the bottom of the marble stairs. Something told me that those weren't just for show.

"Son." The king growled, his wrinkly face turning into scowl. "You have such a special way of making me wish you were never born."

"Father." I sneered. "Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment."

My fathers knuckles turned white as he gripped the arm rests of his throne. "I don't suppose you've seen the tabloids, have you?" He said this so eerily calm that it irked me while making the little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"No, gossip doesn't interest me." I was quick to reply. The king then leaned to his right and picked a newspaper up from beside him and eyed the front cover.

"Well, son, you're missing out. Look at this one." He flipped the cover over so I could see it and my mouth instantly went dry. I was horrified to see it a large printed picture of my son emerging from the limo outside of the old orphanage. "Prince Jacob a Father?" The king yelled the title, his spit flying as he rolled up the newspaper and threw it at me, hitting me in the chest. He grabbed another paper showing me the same picture and in big bold letters read: **A Prince and a Mutt!** Again the king threw it at me, except this time the thin papers separated from each other before they even reached me and fluttered around his throne.

He leaned over, snatching another paper. "Is There a Leech Among Our Ranks?" The king recited before turning the page over for me to see Edward with Ryan in his arms and Paul clinging to my vampire's shoulders.

"Fuck me..." I breathed. I couldn't help the little smile that played on my lips. I was actually kind of fucking proud of Edward. He was making a name for himself and the wolves and humans loved it, although it was at my expense, but I think I could deal. I wanted the people to adore my vampire - he was perfect after all, surely they must have seen that.

"You think this is funny, do you?" The king raged, and I laughed at his anger. This was good, to fucking good.

"A little." I answered truthfully.

The king glared heatedly at me. "But you haven't seen my favorite one yet." He snarled as he stood from his throne and went to his table of newspapers. Furiously the king shoved the table down the stairs, the wood snapping on the marble steps and the papers falling around me. All of them said the same thing: '**Is the King to be a Faggot?**' while pictured below was an image of Edward and I kissing on the curb by the limo.

My smug smile faded and I found that I couldn't bring myself to look at my father. "It was a joke." I mumbled and lied, sort of.

"Just a joke, really, a joke? Prince's do _not _joke!" He yelled. "You are so vile, so putrid and such foul, _foul _wolf! You are the _worst _thing that has ever happened to this kingdom! First you taint the bloodlines, now this! I will _not_ have my son fraternizing with the likes of that leech!"

Slowly my eyes rose to meet his and with that my confidence and level of not not giving a fuck did as well. "Fraternizing! Sure!" I condescendingly laughed. "I fucked him, father, and I _loved_ every second of it."

"You'd never!" He spat breathlessly as he made his way back to his throne and sat. Little beads of nasty sweat gathered on his forehead and the smell made my stomach churn.

"I'd never, what? Fuck a leech or boy?" I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "Whatever it doesn't matter. You're terribly wrong. Remember Caius, that little blond slave you had back when I was 16?"

The king tensed. "What of him?" He queried, albeit a little viciously.

"Fucked him. Oh, and what about that personal guard you had... umm, Joshua was it? He was a big guy, an alpha."

The king eyed me hatefully. "Joshua, yes.| He seethed. "Let me guess, you fucked him too?"

"No, father." I cockily smirked. "He fucked me."

"You make me sick." The king snarled in response.

"You don't actually think your opinion matters to me, do you?" I paused for a second to take a deep breath, then continued. "Why am I here anyway? We both know we won't agree on anything. I know you're going to tell me that I _must_ get rid of my vampire, and to that I will obviously say no. You'll reply by ordering my vampire to purgatory and more than likely giving him the death sentence, yet before any wolves can get their filthy paws on _my_ Edward I'd stop them. Eventually you'd somehow find a way to retaliate, I'd usurp the thrown... see where I going with this? It ends badly for no one but you."

"Mongrel!" The king snapped, his jowl wobbling.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I suggest if you want to keep that fancy little chair all to yourself you stay the _fuck_ out of my life and I'll more than gladly stay the hell out of yours!" Kicking the newspapers away from my feet I turned around and headed down the carpet, my hands still in my pockets.

"You are not going to get away with this!" Dear old fucking dad called after me.

"Watch me." I muttered under my breath.


	42. Chapter 42

**READ THIS  
><strong>If you don't already know I replaced the last chapter. Please reread it! If not then lots of things to come in future chapters won't make sense!  
><strong>READ THIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-two<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

The second I walked into my room I headed straight for my bed and let myself fall face first into it with my boots still on. I dragged myself forward a little so I was in the center while I let out one huge exaggerated huff of air as I tried to relax.

"Edward, fuck..." I sighed into my blankets. "About earlier – I was a dick, but, ugh, can we please talk about everything?" I stayed silent for a moment or two, and so did my vampire. "Please, Edward?" I rolled over onto my back and stared at the drapery hanging from the ceiling around my bed, yet still my vampire said nothing.

"Are you really going to be like this?" I breathily asked as I sat up in my bed while crossing my arms to look at him. My heart stopped mid-beat and my arms fell to my sides as I took in my empty room – my vampire was not at the window like I had presumed. "Edward?" I shouted out as I turned around in my bed to look on the other side of my room. Nothing.

I jumped to my feet going to the nook. Empty. I rushed to bathroom that also stood empty. I looked around my room that suddenly felt like it was spinning around me as I panicked in the quiet.

Dizzy and shaky, I darted from my room, sucking in a lungful of air through my nose as I entered the hall to try and catch Edward's scent. My stomach dropped as I smelt nothing of him.

I rushed in the direction of Ryan's room thinking that maybe my vampire went to see the puppy. On the way I stopped to ask numerous guards if they'd seen Edward – none of them had. I burst through my son's door, beyond hopeful that my vampire was in there, but he was not, nor was he with any of my wolves as I came to find out.

I gathered my pack along with Jasper and Emmett, feeling more distraught than ever. Jasper couldn't feel him, none of us could smell him – it was as if he had vanished. Feeling lost for things to do I called on the royal guard and we scoured the palace top to fucking bottom, though gained nothing.

With no other option I went outside with over a hundred guards at my side. In our wolf forms we trampled through the forest, my pack sticking close to me while they sent me comforting thoughts, well, Seth and Embry did. It did nothing to ease my tension, if anything it irked me.

We ran north all the way to Neah Bay without catching so much as a scent. We looped back around to cover more land and ran through little places like Sekiu and Sappho. I split us in half as we went around Lake Pleasant and had the wolves hit the East end of Dickey Lake which was about 10 miles off course.

By this time I was little more than a incoherent mess. Terrified didn't cut it, petrified wasn't a strong enough word – I had lost Edward. There was no such word to describe that feeling.

All us wolves connected again outside of Forks – the big city, and worked our way around it. By nightfall we had made it all the way to Quinault and back with absolutely nothing gained. I refused to stop and kept on running in the direction of nowhere in particular; however, with the break of dawn my pack and vampire's dragged me back to my room.

Clad in the nothing but a pair of cutoffs I was frantically overwrought and exhausted. My limbs were shaking while my empty stomach was in knots – I never did eat the day before, though food was the last thing on my mind.

"Where the fuck is _he_?" I screamed desperately at my pack. None of them said a word, yet the same look of sadness was apparent on all their faces. Jared's looked disturbingly fake, though. "He can't just _fucking _disappear!" I yelled.

Jasper came to my side. "Your highness, you need to rest." He said softly.

"Yeah, man." Emmett put in. "You're no good to anyone like this."

I turned my head to glare heatedly into Jasper's eyes. "How the hell can you expect me to sleep? My imprint is missing!" I exclaimed while my hands came to my hair to tug on it.

Jared cleared his throat as he stepped in front of the pack. "I think Edward has made it quite clear he doesn't want to be found." The wolf stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" I whimpered, my hands falling to my sides.

"He left you, your highness. Nobody forced him to leave – he left you. Edward put a lot of effort into not letting you be able to find him. Since he's your... _imprint_ maybe you should respect that." The wolf remarked.

"Oh, fuck off, Jared! That's bullshit and you know it." Paul called out as he shoved himself to the front of the group to face the wolf. "You're only saying that because you never liked the leech. You saw what losing an imprint did Collin, you want that to happen to the prince, huh?"

The wolf rolled his eyes. "I don't think any of us _really_ care what happens to the prince." Jared mumbled under his breath.

Paul's shoulders tensed as he leaned forward into the wolf's face. "I for one fucking care." He seethed.

"Are you nuts? What did the prince do, beat the care into you?" Jared exclaimed. "You clearly don't know the meaning of the word." He added with a huff of breath while shaking his head. Paul's fists clenched at his sides, and Jared's were soon to follow once he caught notice of the other wolf's subtle threat.

"Enough!" I hollered. "Back the fuck off, the both of you!" I was in no mood... no fucking mood. Both wolves did as told and stepped away from each other.

Feeling like I was on the verge of tears I pressed past all the wolves and went to my bed. I might not be able to sleep but the thought of just lying there doing nothing sounded appealing.

I stepped up the platform and pulled back my covers while crawling my way in. Once in the middle I tucked my head into a pillow and gazed at my pack seeing as they had all turned around to view me. "Get out." I muttered as I pulled the blankets up to my chin.

"My prince..." Jasper sighed.

"Just go." I grunted. I watched as Jasper and the lot of them left, though Paul hesitated at the door and looked back at me empathetic eyes.

"Jacob..." He said my name cautiously and delicately, but also like a question. I gave him my answer by lifting up my covers. I didn't think he wanted to leave and I didn't really want to be alone. The wolf clicked the door closed in front of him and he came to me.

As soon as Paul was in my bed I found myself close to him, but not quite touching him. The wolf rested on his side facing me with his head on the same fluffy pillow as mine. With slight hesitation he moved an arm and placed it on my own. Like myself he was only wearing a pair of cutoffs and the heat of his bare arm felt nice against my skin.

"Do you think Edward really wanted to leave?" I sadly asked the wolf.

The wolf sucked in a wary breath. "Maybe." He exhaled. "But I really doubt he'd leave Ryan."

"But me?"

"Would you want to stay with you?" He thoughtfully queried, and with those words spoken my heart plummeted because I certainly would not. "I think the leech cared, though. I mean, we all heard him say he loves you."

"I hit him." I shamefully admitted.

The wolf nodded against the pillow. "I know."

"I've hit you."

"Lots." Paul frowned.

"Why do you forgive me?"

"I've never forgiven you. Edward won't either. When someone who's supposed to care about hurts you, you never really forgive them. Yeah, you can say you do, but it's always there in the back of your mind – even if they never do it again you still know what that person capable of. But, Jacob," He sighed, "you always do it again."

My eyes widened. "I'd never hit Edward again." I gasped. "You either." I added.

The wolf quirked a brow. "I don't believe you for second."

I quickly came to press a hand into his palm that rested by his chin. "I promise, Paul." I replied softly.

"I hope you know that you royalty are known for making extravagant promises you never intend to keep." I frowned at the wolf as he said that, but I didn't blame him, if anything I understood. I wouldn't trust me. I might call him a fool if he did.

I scooted myself closer to the wolf and nuzzled my face into his neck. His arm that rested on my own draped over my side while I kept other hand in mine. Slowly and soothingly I felt Paul start to draw lazy patterns with his fingertips on the middle of my back, causing my eyes to close. "I don't deserve you here." I mumbled.

"I know." He grunted.

"Then why are you?"

"Because in your own shitty way you've always been there for me. Anyway, I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost my imprint."

"You don't have an imprint." I murmured while on the verge of sleep.

"Yeah." He exhaled, his warm breath causing stray hairs of mine to tickle my face. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Your highness!" A voice called as my door burst open. Disentangling myself from Paul I shot up in my bed to see my room filling with guards. "We found your vampire's scent only a mile or so north along the coast." A tall, though slender wolf informed me.<p>

I jumped from my bed and heaved Paul along with me. "We're going to fucking find him!" I yelled enthusiastically at the wolf.

"My prince," The wolf quickly added. "I really do regret to inform you this, but there was a fire present when we arrived. One with purple smoke."

I dropped Paul from my clutch. "Purple smoke..." I breathed. I hesitantly made my way to my window, and there it was, billowing above the treetops and into the sky – purple smoke. I swallowed. "It's not him." I assured myself out loud.

I unlatched my window, climbed to the sill and gave a little leap. As soon as my bare feet hit the grass I took off in a sprint. Passing one of the gardens I made a run for the treeline. I cut through the woods letting the ugly scent of burning vampire guide the way. It took merely a minute or two for me to come to the beach where a fire was surrounded by guards.

The heady scent of death made me feel like I needed to retch, yet the underlying aroma of Edward in the air had my heart in a panic. _It's not him, It's not him, It's not him_, I chanted to myself.

"Why the fuck is it still burning? Put it the fuck out!" I screamed while shoving a few wolves aside to come face to face with the brightly colored flames.

"With what, my prince?" A wolf asked from behind me.

"I don't care if you use your-fucking-self, just put it the hell out!" I hollered. I immediately turned around as I felt the touch of a cold hand on my shoulder. My guts clenched, I wanted it so badly to be Edward. "Jasper." I whined as I caught sight of him.

"Paul is gathering the pack, they should be here any second, your highness." He said monotonously. I looked over my shoulder to see the guards smothering the flames with sand, though something caught my eye, something shiny.

"Wait!" I called out to the wolves. I pulled away from Jasper and fell to my knees by the small fire that was left. I let my fingers burn agonizingly as I brushed through ash and sand until finally they touched exactly what I hoped I wouldn't find. I lifted it from the mess and held it level with my face. The silver necklace was warped but the wolf was still recognizable, although the small 'J' was missing.

In that moment the world seemed to stand still and everything went silent. There was no wind, the waves didn't crash and no hearts beat, especially my own.

* * *

><p><em>Oh god, don't hate me!<em>

_How many of you think I'd actually kill Edward off?_


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-three**

_Point of View: Jacob_

In my bathroom I gripped the granite counter as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. It had been two weeks since finding Edward's ashes on the beach. I don't know who said that time heals all wounds, but as the clock ticked on the gaping blistering and bloody hole in my chest grew larger.

I haven't cried, I hadn't let myself. I knew once I started I'd never stop and that would hardly be ideal since I haven't got the damn guts to tell Ryan what really happened with Edward. Family emergency, I had said. Edward had family fucking emergency and didn't have time to say goodbye. My son wasn't stupid, but he was naive. He took my word for it and hasn't stopped pestering me about when 'dad' would be back. Soon. I'd always say soon.

I smiled for my puppy and had breakfast with him every morning. I'd play with him and laugh - I had even taught him to swim in the pool outside. Yet, none of that took away from the pain brewing inside. When I laughed with my son all I really wanted to do was cry, when we ate I felt sick to my stomach and when we played I'd feel myself getting annoyed by his presence. I still tucked him in every night, always reading him a story or two, but once he fell I asleep I'd feel relieved. No more fake smiles, no more fake anything.

The pack obviously all knew about Edward, they had shown up at the beach as I found myself scrambling back from the bright flames with the necklace in hand. Paul had recognized it and said he'd seen Edward wearing it the day before. Then it all clicked for them. The prince's imprint was dead.

I didn't scream, or yell, not even a tear was shed. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that that was my imprint in ashes in the sand. Edward felt gone, but he didn't feel dead to me. Maybe I was crazy, but I still had some lingering hope that I'd either wake up to see this was all a bad dream or a miracle would happen. I was praying for a miracle.

My pack was around. Seth had asked if Jasper could accompany him to his father's funeral, which was something I had long since forgotten about. We had never even spoken of his dad's death. At the time, and still now I couldn't bring myself to care that I neglected that bit of information. Anyway, I told the wolf I didn't give a fuck and to be on his way.

Later that day I found Jasper outside my door and mentioned that I thought he was going out with Seth. He shook his head and said I was more important. Something inside me stung for the little wolf. "You're a dick, Jasper." I had snapped.

The vampire looked taken aback and his red eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You fucking heard me, you're a dick. The pup needs his imprints comfort yet you stand outside _my_ door like it's something better to do." I irritatedly pointed out. "Has he left yet?"

"No, not yet, your highness." Jasper replied.

"Then get a fucking move on!" I shrieked while shoving him away by his chest. "And don't either of you come back until tomorrow." I grumpily added while I backed into my room and started to shut my door.

"But, my prince, what do you expect us to do?" The vampire questioned while peeking in my door.

"I don't know, Jasper." I huffed. "You have access to my accounts. Get fucking creative." With that said I slammed the door in the leech's face while feeling entirely envious of them.

For the most part my wolves were accommodating to my bitter mood, although I can't say it was all that different from the normal. Embry made it habit to come drag me out of bed every morning. He'd also pick out my clothes, place them in my hands and shove me in the bathroom to take a shower and by time I got out he was always gone. He never said much either, but that was Embry for you, and I kind of preferred it that way.

In the afternoon Alice or Rosalie would come to collect Ryan from me and it was never long after that Quil, Brady, or Seth would come. More often than not I'd tell Quil and Seth to fuck off, but I could never bring myself to swear at Brady. Thankfully he never stayed long.

Brady would talk about mundane topics like what he's studying or what he did that day. I couldn't help but notice that nobody brought up Edward, not even Jasper or Emmett. I didn't know whether to be thankful or mad at them for ignoring the obvious.

Jared never visited and I never made an effort to see him. I knew he didn't understand the situation and I doubted it was worth trying to make him. Paul, on the other paw, had gone back to his room, sort of. He spent every night so far with me and I couldn't fathom why, but I wasn't about to ask. I wouldn't say I wanted him there, but it was better than being alone.

As much as I held myself together on the outside I was a crumbling aching mess on the inside. It hurt to breath and I honestly didn't want to. I hardly had anytime with my vampire, but now everything seemed so pointless without him. Food had lost it's flavor, colors their brightness, and life it's meaning. God, it was fucking ridiculous.

I kept trying to tell myself he was just a vampire, and just a slave, but he was neither to me, yet I drove him away and ultimately to his death. I could have saved him had I been out there like I wanted to be, yet I, an alpha, listened to everyone else instead of doing what I knew I should be doing. Plus, I really couldn't get over the fact that that I was in bed, asleep, with fucking Paul as he died.

My stomach churned at the thought and heaved it's contents into my mouth. Not being able to hold it back and not having time to make it to the toilet I leaned forward and vomited into the sink in front of me. My stomach continued to empty itself thoroughly bare, leaving me to dry-heave and my eyes to water and drip down my cheeks.

When finally done I pulled away from my mess and turned the tap on to rinse the sink as I spat into the swirling water. With the water running I looked up into the mirror and hated what looked back at me. Watery dull and dark-circled eyes. Rosy, heated cheeks and moist lips. Black, ugly and tangled hair with puke on its fucking tips.

After giving my teeth a quick brush and turning off the tap, I opened a drawer to my right and pulled out a pair of scissors. I glared at my reflection as I cut off the nasty tips of my hair. Then I cut off a little more, then a little more, and a little more until I finally sunk to my knees and went to my bottom drawer and grabbed the clippers Jasper used to use in my hair when I was little.

With a scowl on my face I attached the proper sized comb. Turning the clipper on I worked my way across the top of my head and down the back – my hair falling to the counter and floor. Once the gist of my hair was gone I change the comb to a smaller one and redid the sides and the back.

After finishing and putting the stuff away I went back to the mirror and stared at myself. I left the length of my hair longer on top, about two inches, give or take a bit, while the sides and behind were shorter, closer to an inch. I had actually done a really good job with blending the two lengths together and for some reason that only served to piss me off.

My head felt funny. It seemed lighter and weird, and I didn't think Edward would like it at all. The thought of him sent pangs through my chest and I yearned to set my eyes upon him. If I ever got him back I wouldn't be greedy. I'd share, I promise. He could see and touch whoever he wanted, go wherever he pleased, and do whatever the fuck made him happy. I just wanted him here. I needed him here.

I missed him, I missed him so fucking much it hurt, it killed and I didn't want be here another hellish second without him. It felt like invisible chunks of flesh were being ripped from my body every moment while my insides were being torn and strangled. I honestly wanted to die, but I wouldn't, I couldn't. I had Ryan to think about.

I just didn't get it, my mind could not comprehend the fact that I would never see, feel or hear Edward again. He loved me. Everything I put him through and he loved me – I love him too, but I had loved him so damn selfishly. He was my imprint, therefore he was made to make _me_ happy, made to love _me_, made to be _mine_. I had gotten it so fucking wrong. It's the other way around... It's the other fucking way around...

Gazing at my reflection I think I saw what my father does. Ugliness, worthlessness, wretchedness; god, even in my eyes I was so fucking loathsome, contemptible and revolting. How I even managed to get this far is beyond me. I was nothing. Just a spec of shit hiding behind a title. If I wasn't a prince nobody would put up with me, nobody would take my abuse. Nobody would care.

I pressed my hand to my reflection on the mirror. "I hate you." I hissed at myself. "I fucking hate you." I spat. "Look what you've done!" I snapped at myself while I clenched my fist against the glass. "Look what you've fucking done!" I screamed as I slammed my fist down on the reflection of my face smashing the mirror.

I brought up my other hand up and at the same time I crashed the two against the get jagged remains of the glass on the wall over and over until it was all gone. "Was it worth it to you?" I shrieked at myself. "Was it worth losing everything?"

Blood soaked my palms as I pulled my hands away from the bare, but blood spattered wall. "My god, your highness!" Jasper gasped as he entered the bathroom and took sight of me.

"Jasper..." I desperately whined. I took a few steps back and decided not to fight it anymore. I let myself crumple to my knees and I pressed my bloody and torn up hands into the cool stone floor while I let the tears take me by storm. "I can't fucking do this." I cried.

Jasper rushed past me to a shelf full of towels, grabbing one and hurrying back to me. He came to his knees beside me and pushed me back by my shoulder until I was sitting on my ass. He instantly took my hands in the towel and wrapped them up completely. Whether it was more for his benefit or mine I couldn't say and I didn't really care.

"My prince," The vampire started as I sobbed quietly to myself. "lets get you off the floor, alright?" I didn't acknowledge his words and Jasper didn't seem to mind. He hooked an arm under mine and hauled me to my feet. He looked into the sink and frowned then guided me to my tub, sat me on the ledge and turned the tap on. The vampire plucked the towel from my hands and nodded toward the water.

I did as instructed and while tears streamed my cheeks I rinsed the blood from my hands. I lazily watched my hands heal under the lukewarm water and once completed Jasper was quick to turn the tap off. Again he tugged me to my feet, this time guiding me out of the bathroom.

With his hand grasping tightly under by bicep we walked across my bedroom and up the platform to my bed – I sat on the edge of it. Jasper bent and pulled my boots from my feet, neatly placing them on the side of a step with a loud exhale of breath. Finally he stood upright and looked down at me with _black_ eyes.

"You're hungry." I mumbled through a thick throat while swatting tears away.

"Yes, I would have been fine for at least another day had you _not_ thrown yourself repeatedly at that mirror." Jasper chided with a frown. I lifted a hand and pulled Jasper onto the bed with me by his wrist.

I turned a little to face him and gazed at him through watery eyes. He really was something else. He looked young, maybe 17, though I believe he was 19 when he was turned. With his eyes black he still looked at me kindly while his wavy blonde hair framed his face in such a way that I wanted to reach out and touch it.

Jasper still had a tint of color to his skin, you could tell he was sun-kissed when he was human, unlike Edward who had a milky pale complexion. They were both beautiful in their own right, but to me, my imprint far surpassed Jasper.

It's weird you know, how feelings change and all that. When I was a small pup I pretended Jasper was my father, then as I got older I found my cock and his face was on my mind the first time I ever came. Maybe that's a little twisted, maybe that's because I am... Maybe I don't really give a fuck.

"I'll feed you." I said lowly and quietly as I strained to hold back tears. Jasper searched my eyes for something I wasn't sure he'd find while I bit my bottom lip waiting for his response.

"No." He breathed. "Absolutely not." With his reply a few tears escaped me, though I quickly brushed them away.

"Don't you want me?" I asked pitifully.

The vampire shook his head. "Not like that, my prince." Jasper answered as he offered me a ghost of a smile. He stood from the bed, straightening his clothes along the way. "I'm going to go for a..._ run_. Why don't you lie down for a bit. I'll wake you when I get back." I nodded but I didn't want him to go, I didn't want to be alone.

He swiftly left, closing the door behind him and I sluggishly brought myself under my covers. I pressed my head into a pillow as I curled into myself and I let it all the fuck out. I sobbed, I sobbed so fucking hard my head hurt.

I may be a prince but I felt like nothing more than a prisoner inside myself. I wanted so badly to escape the feelings that were burying me alive. The heartbreaking thing was that I did this all to myself. Everything that lead to this day was nobodies fault but my own.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-four**

_Point of View: Jacob_

To say I was dying wouldn't be an understatement, but it wouldn't be fact either. Though, it quite literally felt like I was deceased on the inside. Slowly, I was rotting away. I oozed with shame, was slicked in guilt, and bled ferocious tears of need for my vampire.

Summer faded and with that fall. Winter was here and it brought snow. Far from the palace, in the middle of the night, I found myself nowhere in particular. I laid in a flat field that was drowned in snow while shirtless and shoeless. The icy white scratched my back and melted beneath me until my skin became just as cold.

I was sure my lips were blue because my hands were numb along with my feet. It hurt, I was cold and I hurt, but physical pain gave me relief from the mental and I welcomed the cold. I begged for the cold. I needed the cold to wrap me up and keep my safe from my thoughts of him. They never went away, never-fucking-ever.

My skin crawled and my bones ached, and so much so I believed they might be crumbling. I breath and it feels like my lungs might collapse. I blink, my eyes sting, and tears freeze as they escape me.

I know nothing of the wolf or leech that killed my imprint, and in a way that knowledge didn't matter much to me. Whenever I tried to picture the face of the creature that pulled my vampire apart and lit him ablaze I can only see my own. Every moment of every day it felt like I did it my-fucking-self.

Things have changed, everything always does. I gave up my pack, but what choice did I really have? I was like an infectious cancer that bit and stabbed and ripped at them for no other reason than to hurt them. I never wanted to hurt anything ever again. I wouldn't. I absolutely refuse.

Jared has them now and even though he isn't an alpha, he's still a natural with them. He's everything I wasn't and nothing that I was. I know for a time Jared made Seth feel like an outsider and for awhile I wanted to intervene when the pup would come to me and explain what was happening, but I never did and over time Jared warmed up to the wolf.

Now, when I see them in the halls together or hear them howling happily out in the woods I know they feel like a family, Seth included. When I was there, we weren't a family. We were nothing. I used them. I abused them. I didn't deserve them. So, I did what I had to do, I let them go; although, I expressed that they should stay at the palace, you know, for the sake of keeping them all together. They stayed, and I was honestly glad that they did.

In the first week of losing Edward I had skipped Collin's funeral and I think that helped me come to the conclusion of letting them go. What my imprint said I took to heart. I had failed Collin and because of it two lives were lost. I wasn't going to fail the rest of them and if that meant taking me out of the picture completely then so be it. Like my vampire had said, they needed a good leader, they wanted someone to trust – Jared was that wolf.

I was surprised by the fact that the wolves would still come and visit, excluding Jared, he never did. Their visits weren't entirely frequent, but one or two of them would visit in a week. I made an effort to be pleasant because I knew they were there of their own freewill, that alone meant the world to me. I had let them go and they kept coming back – I couldn't figure out why, but if they really wanted to see me I wouldn't stop them.

When Embry visited he'd speak of a redheaded human. He was reluctant to talk about her at first. I knew it was because he worried he would be trampling over my feelings for Edward, but I insisted that I wanted to hear all about her.

I learnt that he had first met her at the checkout at a market in town. He said that he had never been more embarrassed in his life. Quil had talked the wolf into going...

"I don't see why you need condoms, you don't even have anybody to have sex with." Embry had sighed as they stood outside of the market. Baskets of fruits and vegetables lined the wooden walls and the wolf eyed them uncomfortably as he tucked his hands into his sleeves and crossed his arms.

Quil gave his friend a goofy grin. "But I might, Em, and I need to be prepared! Wouldn't want a bunch of little Quily's running around, would we?" He guffawed.

"I still don't see where I come into all of this." Embry said while feeling a little puzzled to the other wolf's motives.

"Oh, well," Quil shrugged. "I don't know what to get."

Embry quirked a brow. "And I do?"

"Ugh!" Quil huffed as he latched onto the other wolf's arm and dragged him through the automatic door. "Just help a brother out, will ya?"

For awhile the two stood at a shelf at the very back in the pharmacy section looking at all the colorful boxes with cocked heads. "There's so many." Quil mumbled in wonderment.

"God, just pick one!" Embry hissed with his cheeks burning and his palms sweaty.

"But what ones, Em? There's warming, ultra thin, studded, ribbed, colored, flavored, textured, and..." The wolf leaned forward to pick up a box and read the packaging only to drop it once done. "Ew, a female condom!"

Embry rolled his eyes and bent to pick the box back up and put it back in its rightful place. "If you can't be mature..."

"Shh." Quil hushed him. "It gives me the creeps when you sound like my mother."

"Five more seconds and I leaving." Embry put it.

"But, _Em_..." Quil whined.

"Just get something normal, you don't want to freak the poor girl out when you put on some studded, swirly, rainbow colored and cotton candy flavored glow in the dark condom."

"Swirly?" Quil deadpanned. The other wolf nodded and pointed to a box. Quil squinted his eyes to look at the small image on the front. "It is swirly, what the hell is the point of that?"

Embry shrugged nonchalantly. "It's for _her_ pleasure apparently." He chuckled. "It looks so stupid..." He said while trying to stifle his laughter.

Quil lightly punched the wolf in the shoulder. "If you can't be mature!" He mockingly mimicked the other from seconds before.

"Shut up and pick something!" Embry laughed.

Quil nodded. "Okay, yeah-yeah. Normal. Normals good." He turned his gaze to his friend. "What size?"

"Quil!" Embry exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" The wolf grinned as he grabbed a package off the shelf and lugged his pack brother to the only open checkout. Catching sight of the girl working the till Quil shoved the box and his wallet into Embry's hands. "You pay!" He insisted and shoved him forward so he was right in front of the human.

The moment Embry locked eyes with the red haired and blue eyed teenager he was in love. Without a single fragment of doubt in his mind he knew that that girl was soul mate and he didn't even have to imprint to know it.

His eyes dropped to look at her name tag that was attached to a black dusty apron. The wolf found himself smiling fondly at her name. "Ah-hem!" The girl cleared her throat. "They're not for sale."

Embry darted his eyes back to hers. "What's not for sale?" He asked while taking in her full rosy lips, the curve of her nose, and the way her thick curls were tied behind her in a messy ponytail.

"My tits, you pervy little dog!" She grouched as she chewed on a piece of cinnamon flavored gum.

"No!" Embry gasped as he blushed furiously. "Your name, I was looking at that. It's Victoria – I was thinking it's beautiful."

"Yeah?" She smiled sweetly. Embry nodded and she frowned. "I'd be as rich as the prince if I had quarter for every time someone said that." Victoria said while glaring at the wolf. All Embry felt able to do was stand there awkwardly while lost for words. "So... Are you just going to stand there or are going to give me whatever that is to ring up." Victoria held her ivory hand out to him and he placed the box of condoms in it feeling absolutely mortified.

After examining the box she brought her gaze back to the wolf and eyed him up and down. "Extra large, huh?" Victoria grinned, chewing her gum, with a thin brow cocked as she ran the package over the scanner.

Embry pointed to Quil with his thumb. "They're for him." He desperately tried to inform her as the girl placed the box in a little plastic bag. She brought her blue eyes up and looked between the two - Quil smiling like a fool the whole time.

"Why would you buy them for... oh, _oh!_" She shook her head a little and smiled at Embry. "Silly me, you really were looking at my name tag weren't you?"

"Yes, exactly!" Embry sighed a sigh of relief.

"I mean, I should have known, you know?" She said lowly and chuckled to herself. "You're so obviously gay!"

Embry's eyes widened. "Wait, what? I'm not-"

Quil cut him off by wrapping a hand around his waist and yanking him close. "Yeah, cute as button, isn't he?" The wolf said as he leaned close to the other and tucked a strand of hair behind Embry's ear.

"Awe, you two! It's so nice to see a pair of out wolves – that never happens!" Embry, fuming, went through Quils wallet gathering the correct amount of money and handed it to Victoria. Pressing a few buttons on the register it popped open and she placed the bills in the correct slots and with her hip she pushed the drawer shut and grabbed the receipt once it was done printing, stuck it in the bag and handed it to the wolves.

Embry grabbed it and thanked her and right after he made a quick beeline for the door with Quil still latched onto him. "Have fun you two!" She called after them. The wolf with his face red as could be looked over his shoulder to see Victoria only to then have her wink at him.

"Oh, we _will_!" Quil called back as his hand came down to give his friends ass a good smack.

I enjoyed Embry's stories of him trying to woo this girl afterward. The poor wolf had absolutely no game, but from what I could tell she seemed to find it endearing. He told me about how he'd make any excuse to go to the market. He would find himself going to her till just to purchase an apple, soda, or pack of cinnamon flavored gum. She told him that was her favorite – he hoped she'd say that.

Besides Jared, I probably saw Brady the least. He was young and between his studies, the pack and trying to have fun I understood why he wouldn't be all that interested it coming to see me. Quil came probably about as much as Seth, which wasn't to often, but honestly, I was getting quite used to being alone and didn't expect any of them to even want to be in my company. So, really, anytime I got with them I felt grateful.

Things with Paul were okay, but if anything it had gotten a little weird between us. Really fucking weird. And, yes, that was by my own doing. It was a month or so ago, a couple weeks after giving up the pack. Crippling loneliness wouldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling, and that particular day I hadn't bothered to get out of bed, which more often than not had become the case.

Paul surprised me by coming that night, something he hadn't been doing much of. When he got into bed I clung to him as if he were air I needed to breath. I wanted the closeness, my body craved it. His heat was like a balm for my clammy skin and his voice, even if it were for only a moment or two, distracted me from the festering ache in my chest.

Without putting thought into it I pressed my lips to his – soaking in his scent and flavor which was _nothing_ like my imprints. The thought made my heart throb in agony and tears prickled behind my closed lids, but I didn't stop because Paul kissed me back. His arms came to wrap around my shoulders as my body shifted between his legs while a hand dug into my cropped hair and pulling at the short strands.

I deepened the kiss – mouths open, tongues tied, whimpers were heard. I hated myself for it, but I ground my hips against him for my cock that sought a friction it hadn't felt in months. It felt disgustingly good. I moaned. I was hard. My body needed release, yet my mind wanted to curl up and die.

I swept a hand down his side and dipped a thumb under the elastic waistband of his basketball shorts. I pushed a portion of them down, though the wolf's hand was quick to leave my hair and pull the material back in place. With a growl into his mouth I tried again.

"Stop." Paul had gasped as he pulled away from the kiss while batting my grasp away from his shorts. With my spare hand I grabbed his chin and brought his lips roughly back to mine and just as swiftly went back to trying to remove his bottoms. "Stop!" He cried as he tried once again to pull away from me.

I didn't listen, or maybe I couldn't, either way with strength I hadn't used in a long time I shoved the wolf's shorts down to expose him as I nipped roughly at his neck. "Fucking stop!" Paul screamed as he twisted his body and slammed both his palms into my chest.

With the force of his blow I was sent over the edge of my bed to have my back land awkwardly and painfully on the steps of the platform with my head smacking hard against my floor.

With my brain rattled I gazed up at the wolf as he jumped from the bed while pulling his shorts up along the way. "Why would you do that, huh?" He yelled with his voice thick and pained. With a groan and my brows furrowed I pulled myself into a sitting position. It didn't take a genius to know I had hurt him and it also didn't take a genius to know that beneath my dreary and teary exterior I was the same old despicable me.

I lifted my sore and tired body to my feet only to have Paul come at me and shove his hands into my chest once again. I didn't resist it and let the power behind his thrust knock me rearward and flat onto my back. Oxygen was forced from my lungs on impact and left them feeling flat and weak.

"Get up!" Paul shouted at me. I slowly did what I was told as guards slammed my room door open and started to filter in.

It was Jasper's night off. I don't really know what possessed me to give him such a luxury, but whatever, two days a week he could do whatever the hell he pleased. No answering to me. No answering to anybody. For two days a week he was a free a vampire. The same went for Emmett and whoever the hell else I was in charge of. Maybe I wanted everybody to go away just so I could see who'd come back if they didn't have to.

The guards rushed Paul, but I held a hand up to them to make them stop. "How generous of you." The wolf hissed as he stalked forward. Again, for the third time Paul shoved his open palms into my chest. I flung backward but this time didn't have far to go and smashed into the wall behind me.

Before my knees could give the wolf was in front of me, holding me upright. He leaned in and pressed his warm lips to my exposed ear. "Do you know what they do to pup's in prison?" He whispered. I swallowed and nodded – I could assume. "I will never," He growled. "ever," He snarled. "let anybody touch me like that again. Not even the prince!" He angrily and loudly barked the last part into my ear causing me to flinch.

I had no reason to argue, no reason to fight, and I no longer had anything to prove – I had lost everything like my dignity, pride, and ego a long time ago. I had nothing to gain from this and nothing to lose.

I counted the heads in the room. Ten, not including mine or Paul's, and I just couldn't seem to give a fuck what they might think when all this was said and done. I locked eyes with the wolf that was latched onto me and made sure I had his full attention. Knowing I did, I let my eyes fall to look just beneath his to display my docility.

Paul's lips parted slightly as he took in my behavior while his eyes flicked between my two trying to figure me out. My eyes then left him completely as I gradually moved my head to my right to bare my neck completely to the wolf in a total act of submission. A few of the guards gasped and muttered to each, though we both ignored them.

"I'm sorry, Paul." I murmured. I don't know how many times I had apologized in my life and if any of those times I actually meant it, but now, with this sorry, I meant every bit of it. "I'm sorry for ever hurting you. I'm sorry for letting down. I'm sorry I've never been and will never be the alpha that you and the pack wanted and needed me to be."

I don't know if Paul forgave me that day - I didn't expect him to. Though, in front of the guards he had nipped my neck raw and left quickly after. He hasn't visited me since, but that's not say he wasn't around. The void Edward left in Ryan, Paul quickly filled with a big brother essence.

I never outright told my pup that Edward wasn't coming back, but after a month and a bit of him asking when 'dad' would be home he started to ask less and less until he just stopped.

With an ugly and painful knot in my gut I can honestly say I am not the father my son needs. My fake smiles had slowly faded along with my feigned laughter. I just couldn't make myself anymore, not even for my own sons well being. He'd cry and ask me what was wrong. I'm feeling under the weather, I'd say.

"It's because you miss Edward, right?" My puppy once asked. "Your heart is all broken, isn't it?" Ryan had also said. I agreed to both things as I hugged my puppy close to me while doing what no father should do. I cried in front of my son with his little arms around my neck comforting me. It should never be that way, never. At least not in my eyes. It only got worse as time went on.

Our breakfasts dwindled and some nights I couldn't even find the will to get out of bed and cross the palace to tuck my puppy in like he deserved. Those nights he came to me and would never hesitate crawl up and onto me to smother me in hugs and kisses.

"You shouldn't be sad, daddy." My pup had said this evening while giving me cute little smile as I laid in bed. "He'll be back, he promised. Edward doesn't lie."

I blinked at my son, my stomach churning. "I thought you said you didn't see him before he left."

"I didn't." He grinned. "But he'll be back."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-five**

_Point of View: Jacob_

With a start and a loud and large gasp of breath I woke suddenly to sit up frenzied in my bed only to come face to face with Emmett. "Fucking christ, man!" He bellowed. "I think you just about restarted my fucking heart!"

I blinked at him through foggy eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" I again gasped while trying to catch my breath.

"Waking you up." The vampire grinned.

"Why?" I breathed.

Emmett pulled the covers off of me. "The king has gone mad." He unaffectedly stated.

"The king _is_ mad." I deadpanned. The vampire leaned forward and gently latched onto my forearm and tugged me out of bed. In just a silky pair of boxers he guided my clad body to my closet, pushed me and entered with me.

Emmett gave me sideways glance as he past me and went to the area where my clothes hung. "Well, he's a raving fucking lunatic now. You won't believe your beady brown eyes when we get down there."

"What's he doing?" I sighed, though not really caring.

He grabbed two pairs of folded pairs of pants off a white shelf. "Oh, your highness, it's a fucking surprise, but be prepared, you might just shit yourself." I scowled at the leech's words, but he smiled and held up a pair of pants on either side of him. "Jeans or clam-diggers?"

I rolled my eyes. "They're cutoffs."

He nodded happily. "Clam-diggers it is!" He said as he tossed the pants to me and folded the others and placed them back in their spot.

Once fully dressed Emmett hurriedly dragged me from my room, down the hall and three flights of stairs to the foyer where Jasper was waiting at the bottom of the steps. "My prince, some very important things need to be addressed." He informed me as we continued forward for meager stride or two, but I was stopped dead in my tracks as two vampires I had never seen entered the foyer.

"Your highness." The two giggling vampiric females bowed slightly to me as they past.

"Ladies." I nodded and slowly brought my eyes to Jasper with _what the fuck_ written all over my face.

"We have an infestation." Emmett muttered from the other side of me. I broke away from the two and took a double take of the room. Feeling alarmingly uneasy I rushed from the foyer and into the elaborate sitting room, to the dining hall, followed by the kitchen and out a wooden door to have completed a loop and ended up back in the foyer where I had left Jasper and Emmett.

Jasper must have seen the panic on my face. "It's bad." He commented, and he was putting it lightly. Where every royal guard stood yesterday a fucking leech was in his place. Even all servants and hired staff had been replaced with fucking parasites!

"Your highness?" I heard a young males voice call from behind me. I twisted around to put a face to the voice and I immediately frowned. Another damn leech. He was shorter, not quite reaching six feet and had dirty blond hair that suited his cute face. He dressed casually, dark jeans and a plain t-shirt with a plaid button-up shirt pulled over top. He looked like a kid, 15 maybe, but for how many years he'd been that age who the fuck knew.

I glared at him. "Can I help you with something?" I snapped.

He shook his head. "No-no, nothing like that. It's just a pleasure to finally meet you in person is all. I mean, I've heard _so_ much about you..." His cheeks paled and he smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah, duh, _you're_ the prince – everybody's heard a lot about you. Not just me. Obviously. Ya." The leech rolled his eyes anxiously at his words, which then brought the color of them to my attention.

"Your eyes..." I muttered. I hated what they reminded me of, yet they also left me curious.

The leech grinned. "Oh, yeah! Sweet, right? Animal blood does that." He replied enthusiastically.

"You feed from animals?" Emmett questioned him skeptically with a crinkled nose and a quirked brow.

The leech nodded fervently, shifting his gaze to my guard. "Yep, it's what my sire drinks so it's what I drink. He says I'm lucky that I never got into the habit of feeding from wolves or humans – to many consequences or something." He shrugged and turned his attention back to me. "We've hunted all sorts of things, his favorite are cougars. It's funny, he has a nose for them, I swear he could smell them from a state away. I love red foxes though, small but tasty." The leech smiled fondly at the thought and licked his pink lips.

"Fucking gross..." Emmett hissed. I looked over at Jasper who I was certain knew what I was feeling at that exact moment. Pain. Sharp, stabbing pain right in my heart. It was stupid how the most trivial things reminded me of Edward. I'd never forget his little and contented moans as he fed from that cougar in the forest.

"So, you've never fed from a person before?" Jasper queried with curious red eyes.

The leech shook his head. "Nope, never. I get urges of course. I had terrible fits during the first few weeks after being born. I'm two and half months old now. To much information? Probably. Well, my sire, he has incredible patience – have to if your stuck with me all day. Heh..." He gave an uneasy laugh, though warmed it up with a happy little smile.

Jasper and Emmett pushed me back a bit by my shoulders. "Newborn." The two growled.

The leech's eyes widened as they flicked between all three of us. "Yeh, is that bad? I wouldn't be here if my sire didn't think I was ready." My vampire's kept pushing me back and the leech cocked his head. "Oh! You guys think I might eat the prince!" A timid and teensy smile curved his lips as he gave his head a small shake as he stuck his hands in the pockets of jeans. "I would never do that, even if I wanted to. Which I don't! Not at all!"

I shoved my vampires away from me. This kid was harmless. "You got a name?" I asked.

"Oh god, how rude of me! Riley Biers at your service, my prince!" I'm not sure if he meant to do it, maybe it was reflexive but he pulled his hand from his pocket and held it out to me like I'd actually shake it. The leech's hand went untouched and he looked at it then me, then back at it and his eyes widened in realization to what he'd done. "Crap, that wasn't an insult was it? I'm new at this. I really don't know what I'm doing. I'm kind of floundering. I mean, gosh, I'm a leech, ew, yuck, ick, right?" He babbled as he pulled his pale hand away.

"What an anxious thing." Jasper murmured.

Riley's brows knitted together. "I know, I'm sorry, it's my first time away from my-"

"Sire." Emmett completed his sentence for him. "Is he porking you too?"

The leech's face scrunched. "What, no, that's weird. Not that gay is weird." He oddly looked at me when he said that. "I'm okay with gay people. I even have a gay friend. Is it stupid to say that? Well, I do. It's my sire. Not that he's outright said it." Riley shrugged for a second time and grinned. "But you know when you know, right?"

"Yeah, we get it, he's boning you." Emmett scoffed. "And you love it."

"No, he has a mate, and it's a guy." He shot a friendly glare to Emmett. "One that isn't me. I like girls. Can't say they like me though."

"Ya don't say?" Emmett said with a roll of his red eyes.

"Anyway, I should get going, your highness. Well, more like I shouldn't keep you here – not that I could make you do anything. Obviously. I mean, I like talking to you, you're the _prince_, who wouldn't? Is honored the right word? Because I'm honored." He sucked in a deep breath to seemingly calm his nerves as he brought a hand to his forehead. "Holy hell you make me feel like I should be fainting." For the first time in months just a hint of a smile ghosted my lips – I think I liked this boy.

I held my hand out to him. "Prince Jacob Black, but you can call me Jacob, or even Jake if you like." My two vampires both turned their heads to each give me a blank stare. I ignored them and so did Riley.

The boy's hand fell from his forehead as he eyed my russet one. "Seriously?" He gasped.

"Seriously." I nodded. Riley gave me a bashful smile laced with excitement as he stuck his cool hand in mine and gave it a firm shake.

"This is awesome!" He giddily sighed.

* * *

><p>"Where are the wolves?" I hollered as I stomped my way down the red carpet to the kings throne. I gazed around and shuddered inwardly at all the leeches lining the walls and standing behind my father's chair.<p>

"They were a _bit_ of a liability..." The king remarked as he blinked his yellowing eyes. "You did threaten my place as king. You don't think I'd forget that do you?"

My hands clenched at my sides. "What did you do with the wolves?" I ground out through gritted teeth.

"Absolutely frightening, isn't it? The leeches have been briefed. There's not one single being in this palace or on these grounds that will take an order from the likes of you." The king smirked and looked strikingly proud of himself.

"You're insane!" I snapped. "Get off the fucking throne or I'll make you myself!" I went to place a foot on the marble step, but like bugs the leeches swarmed me, grabbing me and pulling at me. Cold hands were everywhere and they squeezed, pinning me in place.

"One step closer and I'll tell the leeches to rip him apart!" The king yelled and I strained my eyes to the side to see my vampires stop in their tracks. Jasper's face was a mask of worry, while Emmett looked livid. Honest-fucking-ly, had my bladder been full, I'd be pissing myself.

My father stood from his throne with his hate filled eyes glaring daggers into mine. "You were never the wolf I wanted you to be - nothing but disappointment, nothing but regret. I'd rather see the kingdom fall to ruin then ever, _ever_ have you or your bastard mutt of a pup rule. You have forced me to these extremes. I will_ not _take the chance of you overthrowing me. Your alpha title means nothing now, especially with no wolves to hear you howling."

"My pack." I said in a desperate attempt to dissuade him.

"Have all been disposed of." He snarled.

A look of horror came over Jasper's face. "Seth..." I heard him whisper to himself.

"I hope you understand that power is _much_ more important than lineage. Had I realized that sooner I would have gotten rid of you the moment I saw you born." My father hissed.

"Why would you even fucking think that? I've done nothing to you!" I painfully exclaimed as I searched his eyes for answers.

The king sighed. "You're boring me." He waved his hand in the air in a swatting manner. "Take him to purgatory. Hang him on the wall."

"My king, please!" Jasper pleaded as the leeches started to haul me away.

My father's eyes flicked between my two vampires. "One wrong move from either of you and your precious little prince dies." He pointed to them and eyed the leeches by the entrance. "Kill them! Gather their wives after and do the same." The king demanded.

My mouth instantly went dry, my palms sweaty and time slowed to a near stand still as my heart thumped thick gushes of adrenaline through me while two sets of scared ruby red eyes bore into my chocolatey brown ones. Leeches rushed _my_ vampires and with all my strength I tried to yank myself away from the many grips that held me tight. I wasn't nearly strong enough to compete with all the hands on me, nor was my wolf able to take form when being squeezed so tightly.

_My _vampire's didn't move, they didn't even flinch as pale hands reached for them. How could they do that? Why would they do that? Why wouldn't they fight? How could they both be so willing to die for me? Weren't they aware of how fucking undeserving I am of them?

"Stop!" I screamed. "Please!" I begged. "Kill me instead!" I frantically insisted. Dozens of red eyes came to rest on me while everybody stilled. "The prince's life for two slaves, that's more than adequate and we all get what we want."

"You highness, no." Jasper practically whined.

I let my features soften as my eyes clung to his. "It's fine." I tried to assure him.

"I really did raise a fool, my own son, a wolf, willing to die for a pair of leeches, how _utterly_ disturbing." The king shivered as he sat in his throne, leaning back, and crossing a leg. "To purgatory – the lot of them."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-six**

_Point of View: Jacob_

I had a feeling it was a little ironic that the leech loving prince was in chains down in purgatory while his bigoted father filled the palace with vampires. Although, I had to hand it to him, I never saw this coming. Personally, I don't know why he waited so long, then again I had no fucking intention of overthrowing him.

I suppose in an evil mastermind sort of way it was kind of brilliant what he did. Without wolves I could order to do as I pleased and a palace full of leeches willing to turn a blind eye to the prince – title meant nothing... I meant nothing.

With my eyes closed, my cheek was pressed against the concrete wall while my numb arms were chained above me. I was stuck standing and had been for at least two days. My legs killed but every time I relaxed them the chains tore at the skin of my wrists and yanked awkwardly at the muscles in my shoulders.

My tongue felt like cotton, my head like mush, while my stomach gnawed at itself. I tried to think of the pack and all the things my father could have meant by 'disposed of', but truthfully the only thing my mind could focus on completely was my puppy.

It felt like my heart was on fire. I didn't know if he was okay, or where he was. I refused to believe the king would kill him, even though I knew he had it in him to do so. However, that was simply not an option. Ryan was alive, he was well, and that was all there was to it. I couldn't handle it any other way.

I cracked open my tired eyes with the sound of the metal door screeching open. My eyes opened wider as I took in the boy coming toward me with his arms wrapped weirdly around his middle. "Riley?" I mumbled, my lips hardly moving and my tongue getting stuck to the roof of my dry mouth.

"Oh god, your highness, you look awful." He whined.

"Thanks." I coughed, scratching my cheek along the concrete as I did so. He knelt as he got to me and I strained to watch him as he pulled food and water from inside his coat and placed it to floor. "Why?" I groaned.

Riley stood with a water bottle in hand while cracking open the lid along the way. He placed the plastic to my dry lips, tilting it carefully. "I would have been down here a lot sooner, but my sire specifically instructed me not to interfere had things gone this way. He got here last night, though. It's morning now." The vampire replied as I sucked down the water until the bottle was empty.

"My son?" I gasped as he took the bottle from my mouth.

"The little prince is good, well, you know, considering..." Riley said as he once again knelt. He came back up with an open container and I instantly started to salivate with the smell of it. "Meat, you need it." The boy nodded as he stuck a hand in his pocket to pull out a fork. He dug the metal into the container and brought a nice big piece to my lips. I hummed at the flavor and we repeated the process until the the tub was bare. Next the vampire brought another bottle of water to me and followed it up with fruit.

When I was finished and my stomach full I spoke up. "Your sire, you make it sound like he knew this was going to happen."

"He did, but look, I've got to get going, your highness." Riley vaguely explained as he offered me a kind smile.

"I don't know why you keep calling me that." I grumbled

He cocked his head and blinked at me. "Because you're my prince and you're my sire's prince - speaking of which he's going to try and get down here to see you before we get this show on the road."

"Show on the road..." I mumbled.

"Yeah!" Riley grinned as he bent and shoved the containers and empty water bottles into his coat. "I hope you didn't expect to die down here, because you'd be sorely mistaken."

"Where am I dying then?" I muttered glumly.

The vampire widened his eyes. "Well, hopefully nowhere, that's the plan, unless you ask the king – don't ask the king! He has some terrible ideas..." The boy's cheeks paled and he gave me a bashful smile. "Hold in there, a lot of us vampire's are on your side, we see what the king is doing. Sacrificing yourself for two of your own guards certainly didn't hurt your cause any, though."

"I did that, didn't?" I sighed.

Riley nodded. "You sure did! But, really, I got to get going. I'll see ya later, your highness." He waved at me while he left the concrete room, leaving the metal door open. Although, I don't suppose I'll be running off. "It won't be long until this is all one bad memory!" I heard the vampire call out to me as he made his way down the dreary hall.

I turned my aching neck away from the door and faced the other way. I didn't know what to think of that kid. Part of me wanted to believe him, although the rational part of me said not to. I did feel relieved to hear Ryan was okay, yet I didn't have the guts to ask about the pack. I wanted to hear that they are perfectly fine, I didn't want to hear anything besides that. However, if they had been removed from the palace I doubt the vampire would have known anything anyway.

With a heavy sigh I rested my cheek against the wall and closed my eyes. I let my mind wander and tried to not to think about all the bad things that _could_ happen. Like my thoughts so often do they fell upon my imprint and down here in the cold and damp I let those thoughts comfort me.

I thought about his red eyes, his black eyes, and his beautiful golden eyes too. I thought about the shape of his lips and the sound of his laugh. I reminded myself what it felt like to have my fingers in his hair, to touch the smoothness of his chilly skin, and the feel of his own hands on me.

I lost myself in the memory of his kisses, the taste of them and his scent. I imagined his words and him speaking to me. I missed the sound of him. I missed his honesty. I missed his company. I missed his love, though more than anything I just missed him.

"Jacob?" I stiffened and the chains clinked against the wall as I did so. "Jacob..." He breathed. My eyes opened as my heart thudded harshly in my chest while I willed myself to turn my head, but I just couldn't. I had heard him. I swear I fucking hear him. I wouldn't look. I couldn't look. I didn't want to see an empty doorway. "I'm here, Jake." He whispered softly, tenderly, carefully, as if I might just break if he said it the wrong way.

I felt the familiar heat and sting in my eyes of tears. "Edward?" I barely murmured. Was I crazy? _'Tell me I'm not crazy.'_ I thought.

"You're not crazy." My imprint replied sincerely. With rattling chains I whipped my head to the left and there, like he'd never been gone at all, stood my vampire. His hair was just as naturally erratic, his skin the same milky pale, his lips still the prettiest of pinks and his eyes the richest of golds.

"Oh god." I choked out while tears spilled over my cheeks. "Oh god." I repeated. I didn't understand what was going on but I didn't fucking care. "Get me out." I cried as I yanked on the chains. "Oh god, get me fuck the _out_!" I screamed while I frantically pulled on the metal as hard as I fucking could - the sharpness of it slicing the copper skin of my wrists.

My vampire rushed to me. "It's okay, it's okay." He hushed as he showed me the key he held in his hand. "I'm getting you out." He quickly lifted his two pale hands and grabbed onto the thick metal cuff and inserted the key and set that arm free. In a flash he was on the other side of me doing the exact same thing.

It took no time for me to face my imprint, although once there I hesitated. I gazed into his eyes unsure of what to do next, unsure of what he wanted, unsure if he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

Slowly and gently I cupped Edward's perfect face in my weak and shaky hands. "I'm so sorry." I whimpered.

"What on earth for?" He compassionately drawled. I bit my bottom lip and my hands slipped from his cheeks to the sides of his neck.

_'For everything'_ I thought as pitiful tears escaped my eyes by the handful. "For all the yelling. The violence. Hitting you."

My vampire gave me a crooked little smile. "You're forgiven, but only because I love you so_ damn_ much." I didn't need any conformation other than that and without wasting so much as a second my lips were on his. My arms tangled around him as my hands clung desperately to his black dress shirt while I held him close.

Edward gripped my sides, and gradually a chilled hand glided underneath the back of my shirt to feel my skin. Even with my eyes closed unrelenting tears soaked my cheeks and soon my emotions came bubbling to the surface. My kisses became frenzied as my lips trembled against his while I struggled to hold back sobs.

I never thought I'd ever touch him, taste him, see him, or feel him again. But this, this I'd die for. Never again could I lose this. I wouldn't. I couldn't. There's no way. Surely it'd kill me if I lost him a second time. His lips were sweet, his scent was wonderful, and his touch was beyond blissful – it was certain, my heart wouldn't be able to handle it if he were gone from me again.

"I love you." I blubbered as I cried against his silky lips. "And, I'm so, so sorry." Edward moved my arms so they were around his waist and he pressed his cool hands to my cheeks, cleaning away my drops of tears.

"Why are you still apologizing, huh?" He asked quietly as he brushed little kisses against my lips. "You don't need to do that."

"Because I am." I replied as my vampire swept away more of my messy tears as they kept coming. "I'm an awful wolf."

"You know what, Jake, you need to stay strong for me, okay? " Edward said as he offered me a reassuring smile. "Every wrong you think you've made I'm going to give you the chance to redeem as king."

"What?" I gasped in question, brows furrowing.

"Whatever happens today you _have_ to trust me - no matter how bad it looks. Can you do that?"


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-seven**

_Point of View: Jacob_

Surrounded by leeches I stood about 10 yards away from the king as he rested oh so comfortably in his throne. To say I was confused would be an understatement, Edward stood at my father's side with a devilish smirk on his face as he glared in my direction.

My vampire had explained fucking nothing to me previously. I promised I trusted him and he told me amber eyes are good, and red eyes are bad and then he was was on his way. I looked at the leeches surrounding me, all amber. I looked at the leeches surrounding my imprint – all red, my vampire's eyes included.

I swallowed as I tried to count the heads behind the throne that stretched all the way to the wall behind it and to my sides. I gave up at 50 when I wasn't even a quarter of the way through. I only had 15 leeches around me. I've never been good at math, but the odds didn't seem in my favor.

Double doors to my right banged open to reveal a dozen or so amber eyed vampires guiding in Jasper and Emmett. Okay, so there was a few more - I still didn't have any hope brewing. "I thought I would be kind enough to let your leeches watch you die for them, son." The king happily informed me. "However, I didn't think the deal was all that fair. How about two for two?" He lifted an arm from his chair and pressed a wrinkled and veiny hand to the back of my vampire's.

Edward took his eyes from me as he bent to my father to let him whisper something in his ear. The king pressed his hand to my vampire's shoulder as he spoke and Edward let out rumbling chuckle. "My king, I fear I misjudged you." A playful smile quirked his lips as he stood upright. "You're not only cruel but sadistic as well."

My father laughed, his head leaning back, and I nearly vomited at the mere sight of it. "Well, my boy, I do try." Excuse me? _His_ boy?

"Irina!" Edward called out as he looked to his right. "Fetch Riley and that _mutt_." A slender blond left her position by the door with a nod and headed from the room in a hurry.

A commotion to my side brought my attention to Emmett as he attempted to free himself from the leeches. "I swear on the prince himself you better pray the king kills me – I'll rip you to pieces you toxic fucking parasite!" He hollered, his face twisted in rage, yet no closer to getting free.

My father looked up and sideways to Edward. "I think he's talking to you." He said with a laugh.

Edward snapped his eyes to my guard with a condescending scowl on his face. "Idle threats and petty name calling mean nothing to me, Emmett." My vampire sighed with a roll of his crimson eyes. "I suggest you keep that tongue of yours still or I'll tear the thing from between your teeth."

"Yeah?" Emmett scoffed. "I don't think you will, lab rat."

The king bubbled with obnoxious laughter as he gazed up at _my_ Edward. "The bloodsucker doesn't think you'd do it..." He grabbed at his sides as he cackled on. "That's to good! Precious even! Go, go on Edward, go amuse me!"

My vampire smirked maliciously as he eyed Emmett evilly. "My pleasure." He stated. With no reluctance on his part or a spare glance my way he glided down the stairs and toward my guard. "Hold the leech still." He commanded the vampires. They latched onto his chest and two pairs of hands held his head in place.

Once in front of Emmett, Edward pried his pale fingers between my guard's two lips and yanked his clenched jaw open while inserting his thumb, index, and middle finger in the vampire's mouth to grab hold of his tongue no doubt.

Emmett's wide eyes caught mine and I felt my heart throb in my chest. "Edward!" I yelled. My vampire looked over his shoulder to view me and I shook my head. "Don't."

He smiled vindictively and chuckled as his gaze flicked to the king. "Perhaps his life wasn't quite enough and the dog wants to sacrifice his tongue for the leech as well?"

The king shrugged, his clothes rustling. "Do as you please, Edward, have your fun." He instructed. Fun?

My vampire grinned at my father like he was a child that had just been given a brand new toy. "How about it dog, willing to give up your tongue for his?" He asked as he tugged the pink muscle from Emmett's mouth so I could see it. "Think quick."

My eyes bore into my guard's wide and terrified one's and I honestly felt like I had no choice in the matter, plus, would Edward really hurt either one of us? "Take mine." I mumbled.

My vampire gave me cutesy smile as he turned his gaze to Emmett. "That's sweet. Isn't that sweet, Emmett?" My guard didn't react, he couldn't. "To bad my threats aren't empty, _parasite_." He snarled, and a loud crunch was heard around the massive room as he ripped his hand away from the vampire. Emmett's knees buckled, yet the leeches held him securely upward as an agonized scream was wrenched from his throat.

Edward dropped the vampire's tongue to the floor and shoved Emmett's mouth closed. "Stifle him." He growled to the leeches and one immediately pressed a hand over his lips while another pressed the guard's nostrils together to stop the flow of air and sound. "I _hate_ the sound of screams."

"That's because you feel guilty." Jasper hissed, who stood not to far off from Emmett.

"Guilt!" The king exclaimed. "You think _my boy_ feels guilt? He doesn't even have a conscience!"

My vampire smiled minutely as he let out a little huff of breath as he suppressed a laugh. "A present for you, Jasper." Edward dipped his hand into the pocket of his black slacks and pulled out a white bloodstained handkerchief. He walked to Jasper and passed it over to him. "Take reprieve in knowing the runt died with dignity. Sure, he plead for his life, sure he sobbed the whole way through and yes his body betrayed him as I drained him of his life, but I'll have you know when he came it was your name he whimpered. Hmm, perchance it wasn't a very dignified death after all..." Jasper let out an a pained little cry as he pressed the handkerchief to his nose to scent the blood.

"You're nothing but a monster." Jasper whispered into the fabric.

"My monster." The king put in, forcing me to hold back a growl. "And a damn good one." Edward ducked his head a little as if feeling bashful about the kings comment as he left Jasper and made his way back to my father's side.

My vampire glanced to me and then to the king. "Quite quiet today isn't he?"

The king nodded. "I know, terribly unexpected. I was hoping he'd at least have a little fight left in him."

"I must admit I'm a little disappointed, my king, he doesn't even seem to care that I'm back. I thought he would have missed me at least a little." Edward shrugged and sighed. "I guess I didn't leave as good of an impression as I had presumed."

"Actually, I'm not really surprised to see you here, _leech_. You always did seem like the traitorous type." I spat out. Lying of course.

"Me, traitorous?" Edward barked out a laugh. "You are the king's son, yet you've done nothing but dishonor him. A disgusting little pup you were – tears and whines and cries when all he tried to do is toughen you up. You're ungrateful, yet also shameful because you're nothing but a slut, and a proud one. Puppies having puppies, not cute, especially when you can't even keep the damn things breathing." I tore my eyes away from my vampire as I felt the weight of his words. My trust was fading. I didn't see the point in any of this.

"Every contemptible thing you've ever done the king forgave you for, yet how do you repay him? By threatening his throne? Despicable! But, me? No, I'm not traitorous." Edward paused for a moment as he sucked in a breath as he glared icily at me. "I left you, the traitor, for the king. I heard his thoughts of a vampire army he was building in the Olympics. I found them and with that solace. Word was sent of my arrival and the king came to see me - _me_! I begged for his mercy and I swore myself to him, and with that your head.

"The king doesn't need you, dog, not when he has me. You've only ever held him back, but I would do anything for the king! _Anything!_ I would _die_ for his majesty, would you? I have _killed_ for his majesty, have you? No! You are useless!" He yelled.

My brows furrowed and I brought my eyes up to meet the kings. "Why the hell would _you_ want an army of vampires?"

My father blinked like it was obvious. "To get rid of you of course; however, Edward here," He glanced up at my vampire fondly. "did most of the work. He organized the removal of the wolves and I have to say I never did expect it to go this smoothly. But, you know, son, it is quite a weight off my shoulders to know that you and your little mutt will be dead within the hour."

"My son?" I gasped. _'Edward!' _I mentally cried, although I'm sure the panic on my face was there. _'What the fuck is going on? Tell me Ryan will be fine. Lick your lips, tug your fucking ear, something!'_

"Oh, was the king not clear?" Edward queried, as his tongue darted out to do a sweep of his lips. "I'm killing you both." Those were two very mixed signals...


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-eight**

_Point of View: Edward_

As I stood beside the the king with my feigned hatred for the prince I ached to touch the wolf. The prince was not nearly himself – not even in appearance. His hair was cropped short, much like Paul's, and Jared's. His dark circled eyes were foggy, his spirit clearly missing from them and his skin that glowed a beautiful copper had dulled and become blotchy.

I hurried this process with the king as much as possible. I was never able to drown out the prince's thoughts. Wherever I went he was with me, yet he had no bit of me and I yearned to be there with him. As much as I tried to understand everybody for steering clear of the prince, I resented them for it.

I had dug a hole so deep in the prince with my 'death', but if anything I thought the pack would come together and take care of Jacob - not let him flounder all by himself. When he gave the pack over to Jared I thought there would at least be some objection by a few of the wolves, if not all, though they all left their alpha willingly, and killing him just a little bit more as they did so.

In a desperate and risky move I went to the only person I knew I could trust, Ryan. I scaled the palace wall, and pried open his window, however I didn't dare enter in case I spread my scent. It was the middle of the night and he was sound asleep. I whispered his name and the puppy stirred under his covers.

Tears sprung from his eyes as he took in my sight in the window. I wanted nothing more to climb in there and hold him, but I could do no such thing. I had to be quick. It had to be like I was never here.

It was an awful thing to ask of the pup but I told him he needed to be a grown wolf for a little while and take care of his daddy for me until I got back. I then told him I missed him and he replied by telling me he loved me and wanted me home. After promising I'd be back home soon I let him know I loved him too and that I was thinking about him all the time. He smiled at that. Before leaving he pinky swore he wouldn't tell anybody I had been there and that he'd give daddy lots of kisses for me. My insides crumbled as I dreamt of the day I could do it myself – I asked him to give daddy lots of hugs for me too.

Today, seeing the prince attached to the same chains Paul had been made me feel nauseous and I just couldn't get over the way the prince cried for me while apologizing. God, he was so distraught he couldn't even kiss me properly. I wanted so badly to take him from all of this, but there was still more to do. He had me second guessing myself, though. It didn't matter - there was no going back now.

Months ago the prince _had _hit me and it _had_ upset me, but I knew before I had even left that in his way he was sorry. I had forgiven him – I just wasn't ready to say so, I didn't want him to get off that easy. I wish I had now.

As the prince was in the throne room arguing with his father I found myself in the kings head. Long before Bree Tanner died the king worried about his place on the throne, but seeing the prince use the wolves to his advantage proved to the king once and for all that something needed to be done about Jacob. However, using wolves was clearly out of the question, though he did see how loyal the prince's vampire's were to the wolf and he couldn't help but wonder if all leeches were the same given some incentive.

Had Jacob actually been a responsible prince I'm sure he would have caught on to what the king was doing, or at least to the fact that the king went out and bought a few vampire's and sent them to collect more in whatever way necessary. All the guards around the king knew this, it wasn't some grand secret. For someone with so much power Jacob is so blindly ignorant to everything around him – he has to change that.

It didn't take long for the king to think about what he wanted all those vampire's to do to Jacob, Ryan, the pack, and of course myself. I had two options: tell the prince and let him do something about it, or do something about it myself. I came to the quick conclusion that I loved the hell out of Jacob, but I didn't doubt that there was a high probability that he'd make all the _wrong_ choices, and I was not about to risk his life, Ryan's or anybody else's. So, I left once I heard the vampire's were staying in the Olympics.

I went through the window, closing it the best I could behind myself and scaled the coast, staying in shallow waters to hide my scent until I reached Port Angeles. From there I headed South through the mountains. It was easy to find them... all couple hundred of them, but it was_ not_ easy to convince them to keep me alive. They all knew who I was – my picture was plastered in every paper after all.

To cut a long story that I don't particularly want to think about short I did what I had to do to prove my worth to them and used one of the bodies to make the prince think I was dead so he wouldn't look for me. I planted my necklace by the flames, although I couldn't bring myself to part with the whole thing and took the 'J' from it, and with a thin leather string that I later acquired I put it back around my neck.

When I met with the king he was much easier to manipulate than I would have ever anticipated. Being able to read his mind I knew what he looked for in the perfect someone, so I was that someone. I was what Jasper said - a monster, yet in the kings eyes damn near close to the son he _never_ had.

It was a lot of work and it took me doing a hell of a lot of things I dare not repeat, but the king came to trust me immensely and placed me in charge of the entire army, with the one exception that I get rid of a few people for him in Forks – an action that would indubitably prove my loyalty to the king. I thought of the prince, I thought of Ryan, and I didn't for second hesitate.

I murdered two humans that night. They never saw me coming, they never knew death was on the prowl, and it was over before it even began. Neither of them felt a thing and for that reason only I let my conscience rest.

Killing, as it turns out, isn't as hard as I led myself to believe, or maybe given the proper motivation anybody will do anything – clearly I am no exception. Every life I had to take to get this far I am not ashamed to say I would take again – even Riley's. Of course I had rationalized my actions. Whoever I killed should be pleased, they died protecting their princes and their kingdom. They all died for a purpose far, far greater than themselves. They should be _proud_ if anything. Perhaps my logic was skewed; perhaps I must think these things to keep myself sane.

For Jacob, for Ryan, for every damn wolf from the palace – I did this for them and, yes, sometimes I wondered to myself why. Plenty of days went by where it didn't feel worth it and sometimes I couldn't help but think I should have let the prince get whatever he was dealt. Those thoughts would quickly pass - I knew I would have never let that happen, even though I often times doubted the prince was worthy of such devotion.

I always imagined love as this big and beautiful thing, but in reality it's a strange thing – a sick and twisted thing. It makes you capable of ugly and horrendous things you could have never, ever done without such an emotion. Had I not loved the prince I would have never taken a life just to protect his own, especially not numerous. But, now, with this love inside me I had this unrelenting need to protect, protect, _protect_. I would kill anybody, do anything, and I'd burn entire cities to the ground to keep what is _mine_ safe. Jacob and Ryan are _mine_. I decided that long ago.

I worry. I worry a lot. Jacob _will _be king, but will the king forgive me? Emmett's tongue should heal itself fully - mine did. As for Jasper, he was a better actor that I could have ever hoped for. I knew he'd catch my emotions, and I had the utmost feeling he'd call me out on them. I gave him the handkerchief with blood I was positive he'd be able to scent. It wasn't Seth's, but the king's – when it's cold his nose would sometimes bleed. It happened plenty of times when he came to the mountains. Anyway, he tossed them out like used tissues, it wasn't hard to get my hands on one. I just had to pray that Jasper understood my meaning behind it. Luckily, that vampire isn't stupid, and he picked up on it perfectly. I was out for no one's blood but the kings.

As for my terrible words, they were necessary – I didn't get this far with the king by sitting back and saying nothing. He adored my air of cocky dominance and the brutality that came with it, yet loved nothing more than the fact that I had submitted to his will completely.

The king's and my whole relationship was built around one thing: A hatred for Jacob. I let it be known immediately that I wanted to be the one to kill the prince. It was something I had to convince the king to let me do just I'd know nobody else would and so I could plan for today.

The king believed I loathed Jacob for enslaving me – for _fucking_ me. The king expected me to lash out at the prince, anything else would be extremely out of character for me. I pressed my luck by not taking his tongue when the prince offered, which even in the most dire of situations I would have found a way around. Hurting the prince, Ryan, or any of the pack for that matter was out of the question. Emmett, well, he just had to take one for the team.

My attention was brought back to present as a knot formed in the pit of my stomach as Irina entered the throne room with Riley and Ryan. The inevitable was coming. Everything I worked for. Everything I planned. It was only a matter of minutes now.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-nine**

_Point of View: Jacob_

I felt the strings holding me together snapping as Edward stoically ushered Ryan toward the king. "Ugly little thing, aren't you?" The king hissed as my son came to stand in front of him. My vampire who still stood at the kings side smirked as if what the king had said was funny. Riley, on the other paw, who stood on Edward's right, frowned as he watched my son sadly with shimmering golden eyes.

My pup shrugged as he clasped his little hands in front of him. "I guess." He mumbled softly.

The king leaned forward in his thrown, his face only a foot or so from my puppy's. "Do you know who I am, mutt?" He asked in a low and rumbling growl.

Ryan gave a faint shiver. "The king."

"Yes." My father nodded. "And that means we're family."

My son stared at him blankly. "No, I have a family already." He insisted.

The king cocked his head. "Oh, and who's your family if I am not?"

"Umm, my daddy." Ryan darted his eyes away from the king to gaze over his shoulder at me and I gave him the best little smile I fucking could. "Uncle Emmy." He pointed to Emmett with his small finger. My son then brought his face back to the kings. "There's auntie Rosie, but she's not here right now, and," He looked to his left and up at my vampire smiling lightly. "my other daddy."

The kings eyes squinted as he leaned back in his chair. "That's disgusting." He spat. "Get it out of my sight!" The king lifted a leg and my breath caught in my throat as my father slammed his foot into my son's chest.

I wrenched myself forward, but was held back by the leeches who had my arms in their grasp. "Ryan!" I screamed as I helplessly watched his little body fly back in the air.

Edward burst forward, the vampire moving so fast my eyes couldn't focus on him until he stilled in a crouch with his hand under my puppy's bottom and another under his shoulder and cradling his head but an inch from the marble floor. "My king," He breathed as he gazed down at a wide-eyed and stunned Ryan. "the last thing you want is a bloody mess in a room full of vampires."

"Just kill it and get it over with!" The king snarled while angrily gripping at his armrests.

With his back to the king, Edward nodded and flicked his eyes to mine. "As you wish." He monotonously replied with a bob of his throat as he swallowed. "Riley?"

The boy perked. "Sire?"

"Run." He whispered. I forced myself not to blink as the vampire bolted down down the steps – Edward standing and swinging his two arms that held my son in time with Riley's strides. Ryan left my vampire's grasp and once again my heart just about fell from my chest as I saw my pup in the air.

Riley leapt, his arms outstretched and catching Ryan. He pulled my puppy tightly to him as he took off in blur past me while setting off a chain reaction. The red-eyed leeches behind the throne and along the walls sprang forward.

"Now!" Edward shrieked. The leeches around me scattered, along with those holding onto Jasper and Emmett. In a quick effort to gauge the situation I flung around, and was relieved to see that Riley was long gone through the main entrance, yet what I saw next had my mouth hanging open and my eyes unblinking.

Amber eyed vampires flooded in the doorway, but what really had my heart in a gallop was the dozens of snarling and snapping wolves mixed with them. Without so much as a stray thought crossing my mind I joined my brothers - my clothes shredded, fur sprouted, fangs grew, and claws formed.

Once on four paws with my tail dipped low a piercing cry of a howl ripped from my throat which was followed perfectly by yips, yaps, and howls of acknowledgment of me as the wolves' superior.

Abruptly a cold body tackled me from the side, rolling us across the marble floor, though landing me on top. I didn't let a moment pass before I sunk my teeth into the stone-fleshed neck of the red-eyed leech and severing the head from it's body.

I wasn't able to even move an inch before a leech latched onto me from either side, both squeezing their arms around my neck as they sunk their sharp teeth into each side of it. I yelped at the intrusion and swung my head to the side to grab one by the shoulder. I ripped her grip from me and tossed her with all my might while recognizing her as Irina. Two wolves jumped from the chaos, each digging their teeth in her ribs and pulling her in half – a tormented scream echoing from her lips until she had none at all.

I wrenched my head to the side to seize the other one, but he was suddenly snagged by the back of his neck. His cherry-red eyes widened as the jaws of a sandy colored little wolf snapped his head from his body. The body fell away from me yet his teeth were firmly in my skin – I shook my coat and the leech's head came unattached.

_'Seth!'_ I happily bellowed in my mind. Yet, sadly, I received no response which was a depressing reminder that I wasn't part of the pack anymore. The wolf gave my bloody, though healing neck a quick lick before taking off after a leech that ran by.

I turned in my spot to do a quick survey of the room. Pale pieces of leech littered the floor like a bomb of confetti had gone off at a party, yet still in his fucking throne sat my father looking utterly petrified – as he should be, the leeches that fought for him were fighting and falling or tucking themselves back behind his chair as he screamed for them to attack.

Narrowing my eyes in on him, I stalked forward through the mess and I lowered my head as I raised my hackles. My lips lifted on their own accord to bare my teeth while a snarl rolled past my tongue. My father's eyes snapped to mine as he caught sight of me closing in on him.

"Jacob." He gasped, the wrinkles around his eyes stretching as they widened. "No need to be like that." He warily laughed as if trying to say this was all one big joke. Fuck him.

In one swift bound I launched myself in front of the king only to immediately clamp my teeth around his leg just below the knee. With little pressure his bone broke and his skin tore and I ripped my head to the side and yanked the king from his throne with a shriek of his voice.

Like my son had, he flung through the air, but unlike my pup, no one was their to catch him besides the marble floor and the bits of leech. His old body bounced and little cracks were heard. Yet suddenly the room completely stilled and silenced with the removal of my father from his throne.

I swallowed and took a few steps back as hundreds of eyes gazed startlingly expectantly at me, but among them there was one pair that stood at to me the most in the far back – my imprint's.

_'Edward, come here...'_ I thought to him. Maybe I was a little bit of coward - I couldn't stand the thought of facing all those questioning faces by myself. Yes, I needed my vampire, and no I didn't care who knew. The thought of him by my side made me feel strong – I didn't think there was anything wrong with that.

Edward weaved his way through the mass of people, good and bad. He past the king who was moaning in pain with a bloody leg on the floor. I was pleased that the vampire's hadn't jumped him because of it, although I wouldn't have stopped them had they.

With one of my sides to the hoard of red eyed leeches and the other to the crowd of all sorts my imprint made his way up the stairs to stand in front of me. In a comforting gesture my imprint raised a pale hand and pressed it into my thick fur below my ear. My wolf came to life inside of me and purred in satisfaction as I leaned my head in to his touch for all to see.

Letting the moment last for only a moment or two I let out a sigh and took a step back. I let thoughts of my human form take priority and before I knew it I was in a crouch by the throne with two flat palms on the cool marble floor.

I gazed up at my vampire and he gave me reassuring nod. "What now, your majesty?" He asked with a beautiful smile playing on his pink lips. As I stood, hyper-aware of my nudity, I looked around. Was I really king?


	50. Chapter 50

**Can you believe it, chapter 50 already! I just want to give a HUGE thanks to anybody who has ever reviewed - I write for you!**

**Extra, extra, extra special thanks to: jberri79, hopelessromantic5, MySweetEscape and SoundShield11 - each of you have all helped me more than you can imagine with this story and everytime I update I look forward to your input. I seriously think without you four I'd be lost. So, a big, big thanks and imaginary hugs!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

Nervous, check. Intimidated, check. Insecure, a little. Overwhelmed, extremely. Madly in love, uh-huh, and beyond all reasonable expectation too. In the middle of my room we stood – just my vampire and I. He gave me crooked little smirk as his red eyes shone in the dim light as he flicked each one of his buttons undone on his black dress shirt.

I didn't know what kind of king I was, but on my first day as one I had ordered over a hundred immediate deaths – all red eyed vampires. Treason was not something I was about to let them get away with. I don't care about their reasons or justifications for fighting for my father; the fact remains that they were going to sit back and watch their princes die or try and kill them themselves. Not an ounce of mercy was shown and not a fuck was given when I watched each and everyone of them die by the wolves. Then again, every leech that hung back or retreated and refused my father's orders was spared. Okay, so maybe a little mercy was shown.

My imprint let his shirt slip from his shoulders and to the floor. My eyes trailed along the smooth line of his clavicle, catching sight of the 'J' pendant, and continuing to roam their way down his chest and past his navel to the crotch of his slacks that hung low on his hips. My hands itched to remove them and I took a step forward, yet my vampire took a step back – his smirk broadening. "Not so fast." He breathed. "Remove your shirt. Slowly."

I had ordered that my father be taken to purgatory and he had screamed at the wolves to kill me when the vampires would not. Five familiar wolves came barreling forward through the crowd. They came no where near me, though snapped and snarled at my father as Emmett and Jasper each grabbed an arm to pull him to his feet. The wolves nipped harshly at his flesh and tore at his clothes until I told Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Brady to stop. A chill went through when I realized Paul was missing. "It's okay." Edward had quickly informed me. "He wanted to be with Ryan through this."

Crossing my arms at the hem of my shirt I held onto the material and as instructed I slowly lifted the shirt up my torso, over my chest and past my head to drop it on the floor like Edward had his shirt. My vampire licked his lips and bit his bottom lip as he eyed my skin lustfully – the bulge in his slacks growing. "Now your pants." Edward breathily demanded.

I let a few of the amber eyed vampires explain how Edward had either found them as nomads or came to them while a part of the army to explain his situation. His story seemed unbelievable, they had said. "A vampire and a wolf – mates? Impossible, right?" Another added. "But we believed him and we all chose to fight along side him." Also, by Edward's request they respectfully picked up his dietary habits as well, though mainly because he wanted a simple indicator of who was who when it came to the fight today.

I popped the metallic button of my jeans open and unzipped the zipper. "Keep going." My vampire whispered as he rubbed his hand against himself. I hooked my thumbs under the material and pushed both my pants and boxers down. Stepping out of them once they reached the floor I shoved them aside with my bare foot, my cock at full attention. "Touch yourself."

Edward explained that with reading minds he found it easy to figure out who he could trust and who he couldn't. The red eyed leeches were all people he knew would sooner stab him in the back to gain ground with the king than help with any sort of plan. As for the all the others he said he trusted them with his life. One spoke up and asked what I was going to do with them. A scowl crossed my face. "What do you mean, 'do with you'? You aren't cattle. If you want to go, then go, if you want to stay, then stay – there's more than enough room, and even paid work if you need it."

I wrapped my copper hand around my needy dick and gave it a good stroke while I dragged my thumb over my weeping slit and swirled the wetness around my tip. "Your pants, off." I sighed my order, my eyes half lidded. Edward continued to palm himself as he unhooked the gray button of his slacks and only removed his hand from his crotch when he worked the zipper.

Many vampire's left and many stayed. To the one's who stayed I felt extremely indebted to – they saved my ass and I was nothing but a snotty prince they had probably all read about in the paper, and now they were willing to live and work along side me. A thank you simply didn't cut it - because of all these vampires, wolves, and especially Edward I was alive and so was my son. I had no clue how to repay any of them. I don't think I ever could.

Edward pushed his pants down along with his boxer-briefs and just like I had he stepped out of them and moved them aside with a foot. My vampire pressed a pale hand to his paler cock and pumped himself in time with my hand. Again he licked his lips, his eyes on my shaft, and my eyes on his. "I want you so badly, Jake." The way he said my name was a cross between a whine and a moan. It was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever heard.

Giving the wolves back their positions I instructed a few of the guards to show each vampire to a room they could have. The pack came to me after, excluding Paul, though not excluding Jared and they talked about how they and all the wolves were removed from the palace the other day. By kings orders they were escorted to the Olympics by vampires but were stunned to be greeted by Edward. He went through everything with them, from why he faked his to death, to what the king was planning and what needed to be done to keep me alive.

I took a step closer to my vampire. "The bed." I barely whispered as the thought of sex with my imprint took my mind by storm. He moved a little closer to me and with some slight reluctance he dropped his hand as he brought his eyes to mine. I didn't hesitate – my hand left myself and I grabbed for my vampire, pulling him to me and pressing my lips roughly against his.

I went with Jasper and Emmett to escort my father and his mangled leg to purgatory. It was a little awkward to carry, but I had angrily ripped his bolted down throne from it's spot as I insisted that he couldn't possibly part with it after all these years. Besides, I wanted him to fucking die in it – it would only be fitting. I cuffed him in the chains I had hung from as he blubbered like a buffoon as he wailed something along the lines of 'I'm your father, you wouldn't really kill me would you?' to that I responded "I hope you understand one day that power is _much _more important than lineage." I then turned to my blonde vampire, a man I would have been proud to call my dad. "Jasper, break each finger, but not once, not twice, not even three times - break them until his bones are nothing but fucking mush. After, do as you please, and as slow as you please, just make sure his last breath is on _that_ chair." I had never seen such a beautiful smile grace Jasper's features before as he nodded in compliance.

My hands dug into Edward's hair and his my back as we tripped up the steps to my bed while not daring to open our eyes or part our lips. With my imprint in my grasp and his mouth to mine the world seemed to melt away. Being a fucking king meant nothing, him being anything other than my Edward meant nothing – the only thing that mattered between us was the fact that I loved this boy with everything I damn well have and I think he's made it pretty clear he feels the exact same way. Did I deserve it? Not a fucking chance. Would I ever take it for granted? Not a fucking chance.

When I got back to my room Ryan, Paul and Riley were tucked safely in my nook. Riley was sitting on one end of my sofa, Paul on the other with Ryan cradled in his arms and a blanket wrapped around him. The wolf was quick to hush Edward and I, claiming that my pup had just fallen asleep after quite the tearful fit. My vampire sat beside Paul and held his arms out to him. The wolf carefully passed Ryan over and Edward snuggled him close while he mumbled sweet little nothings quietly to _our_ son.

We tumbled onto my bed and wiggled our way up to the head of it. Edward buried the back of his head into a fluffy pillow as I came to rest between his legs, my chest on his, and my lips still not leaving his. I couldn't get over the fact that my vampire was really here. My hands and mouth and tongue was touching him, yet it hardly seemed real and it hardly seemed like enough – I desired, maybe even needed so much more of him. Although, for once, it had nothing to do with my cock. I wanted nothing, and mean nothing more than for him to be mine, to really be mine, and me, all his.

"Marry me." I murmured against his silky lips. "Marry me and be my king." Edward froze beneath me, his eyes opening along with my own and his lips left mine.

"Jacob..." He breathed. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say." I gazed at him and searched his red eyes for an explanation – uncertainty seemingly evident all over his face.

I softly caressed his lips with mine. "Say you will, Edward."

"But I'm a vampire and your slave."

"You say that like it's supposed to mean something." I said as I flicked my eyes between his two.

Edward shook his head at me against the pillow. "You're king now, Jake. This isn't some game. You know I will always be at your side, but to marry you would be an impossibility."

"I don't want you _at_ my side, I want you _as_ my husband." I retorted with furrowing brows. "Virtually the whole palace knows I imprinted on you, it'll be in the papers tomorrow along with the news that I'm king – the whole damn world will know about us by tomorrow night. _You_ even told your vampire's we're mates. Why say such a thing if you didn't really mean it?"

"I did mean it." He insisted, eyes pleading... for what I wasn't to sure.

"So what are we, mates behind closed doors?"

He nodded, face hopeful. "Exactly." My heart sank in my chest and I rolled off of him to sit up with my arms over my knees and my back facing him.

"So, you're ashamed of me then?" I questioned.

"No, Jacob, it's you who should be ashamed of me."

With a frown I looked over my shoulder as I heard the rustling of the bedding as Edward sat up to better see me. "But I've never been." I put in. "And I won't ever be." My imprint's face softened as he moved forward and leaned to lay his head against the shoulder I was looking over.

"Maybe in a different world I'd say yes." He said with a heavy exhale of cool breath.

"What kind of world?" I quietly asked.

Edward's eyelashes brushed against my skin as he blinked. "A world where I wasn't your slave – where nobody was anybodies slave, and a world where any vampire was just as good as any wolf or human."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-one**

_Point of View: Jacob_

As much as I wanted to be with Edward and Ryan, I spent the day tucked away in my father's office. I've read and filled out so much paper work I think I might puke and go blind if I so much as read another word.

With my arms crossed over the desk I laid my head down on them with a sigh. I didn't know the first thing about being king, let alone a good one, and I was determined to be a good one. From what I could see from my father's files he did a whole lot of screwing people over, plus the kingdom was in far worse shape than I had ever thought. Not that I ever thought about it.

Crime rates were high, jobs were few and far between. Starvation was rampant in many poorer cities, and how I was clueless to the fact that the kingdom actually has slums I'll never know.

Vampire's were a problem in and of themselves. They fed from whoever they could get their cold hands on, and wolves killed any vampire's they could sink their teeth into while humans were stuck in the middle defenseless.

With a stressed growl I dug my hands into my short hair and let my forehead fall from my arms to the cool wood with a little thump. I wanted to run, I wanted to grab Edward and our pup and run away while screaming 'Fuck this shit, I'm outta here!' To bad I had over 250 million people who needed me.

Right about now it would feel so much better to not give a fuck, but I suppose if that were the case I wouldn't be any better than my father. Clearly no fucks were given on his part. Well, I'm the new king, and I give a fuck, and shits about to change.

There was a knock at the door but I didn't bother to acknowledge it. It clicked open. "Are you alright, your majesty?" It was Jasper, his voice calm and soothing, minus the whole your majesty part. The prince in me wanted to yell at him just because it pissed me off, but the king in me lifted my head and gave him a little smile.

"When no one is around call me Jacob." I told him. "Your majesty makes me sound old."

Jasper gave me a short little chuckle and a handsome smile. "Will do, my king." Suddenly Emmett shoved past the vampire through the door and nearly knocking him over while causing that handsome smirk to turn to a scowl as he eyed the bigger man. Rosalie waltzed in after Emmett, and Edward was quick to follow.

I nodded toward the chairs in front of the desk as I sat up straight in mine. "Sit, we all need to talk." I informed them. I shuddered a little - this felt awkward and weird and way to formal for my liking.

Rosalie was the first to grab a chair, her shiny blond curls bouncing along the way. She sat to the left of the desk with Emmett beside her. Jasper pulled up a chair next and Edward sat to the far right.

I looked to my imprint. "I'm guessing you know why I called you all here."

He shook his head. "On the contrary, you've done a very good job of hiding your thoughts from me today." He smiled a little. "I'm impressed." I couldn't fight the urge to grin at him and reach across the desk to place my hand on his.

Emmett kicked my shin from under the desk. "Quit the flirting, it freaks me out." He said with a shiver.

I pulled my hand away from my vampire and frowned at Emmett. "Shame, and here I thought Edward had done me a huge favor by removing your tongue – I had hoped it was a permanent feature."

Emmett leaned forward on the desk bit to look past Jasper and glare at Edward angrily. "I won't forget that you know." He growled.

My vampire shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Honestly, Emmett, you should thank me. I could have ripped something entirely different of yours off; perhaps something with a little more importance."

"Hey!" Rosalie spoke up. "None of that, pretty boy. If you're implying what I think you are, that's more mine than his. The tabloids may have dubbed you as some sort of hero, but mess with my man's junk and you mess with me." She smirked at my vampire and gave him a wink. "Anything else is fair game."

"_So_, as much as I _love _talking about Emmett's cock, I have a couple things I really need to go over with you four." I turned my attention to Rosalie. "Especially you."

Rosalie quirked a brow. "Me?" She queried.

"Yeah." I nodded as I lowered my eyes and brought a bunch of papers from the side of the desk to in front of me. I flicked through them until I found the four that I wanted. I took the first two pieces of paper and placed one in front of Rosalie and the other in front of her husband.

Her jaw dropped as she read through it and Emmett's eyes widened as he did the same thing. "You can't do this!" He bellowed.

"Shut your mouth you big oaf!" She hissed as she pinched his arm. "The king can do as he pleases."

Emmett frowned and pouted at his wife. "But I'll be lost without the him. Who am I supposed to harass now? I don't want to leave his little highness, either." The vampire crossed his arms and slumped in his chair. "This fucking sucks." He turned his eyes to me. "I thought you loved me. Oh, how you had me fooled!"

I rolled my eyes at the vampire. "Would you shut the hell up... You're free, not fucking banished. I don't actually want you to leave, plus Ryan would be devastated. I need personal guards more than ever and I'm quite certain such a position pays well. So, Emmett, if your interested-"

"Of fucking course!" Emmett bubbled happily. "You had me at pays well!"

"This is bullshit!" Jasper abruptly yelled and stood, knocking his chair back and to the carpeted floor. "What the hell have they ever done to earn their freedom that I haven't done a 100 times over and ten times better? They don't even know what it's like to be slaves, they've only been them for, what, five minutes? Hundreds of years have been taken from my life,_ hundreds_! For god's sake, it's Edward you should be freeing anyway – he saved us all. You owe him your _damn_ life... your majesty..."

"He doesn't owe me anything." My imprint put in.

"Oh, can it, Edward." Jasper scoffed. "I can feel that you're envious just as much as you can hear me think that I am."

My imprints face paled as he turned his eyes to Jasper. "Except I prefer to keep the thoughts of others _private_. I would _never_ give voice the things that come into your mind and I would appreciate it if you'd do the same with my emotions."

"Okay, now that you've made a complete ass of yourself Jasper... here." I set the other two papers aside for Rosalie and went through my unorganized heap and pulled out two more. I handed one to him. "You're free as well." I shifted my gaze to Edward and passed over the other piece of paper. "You too."

"Jake..." My vampire breathed. "Why?" I stood up from my chair, my knees cracking along the way for having sat for so many hours. I walked around the desk and motioned for my vampire to stand.

Once on his feet I quite happily nuzzled my face into his neck while placing my hands on his hips. "You're mine, Edward – I don't need to own you to know that." I mumbled into my imprints cool neck while pressing a few small kisses into the crook of it. I pulled away a little to look into his eyes, my hands still holding him close. "I may be king but I am never going to tell you what to do or who to be."

Edward whipped his head to the side to look at all three of the vampires. "Out." He snapped as he pressed his waist tight against mine.

"You can't tell us what to-"

"You heard him, Emmett. Out, all of you." I vehemently insisted. Jasper was quick to leave, embarrassed by his behavior I'm sure. Emmett stood and slung his arm around his wife's shoulder as she stood along with him. "I still have something for you two. Later, though, I'll find you-" I was cut short as Edward pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't help the chuckle that erupted from me, his eagerness was cute. I loved it when he acted cute. I attempted to get away from my imprints lips but didn't quite make it. "I'll find you guys later." I said through a half kiss – if there is such a thing. Rosalie just rolled her eyes with a little smile on her perfect lips while Emmett crinkled his nose as he feigned a gag and slammed the door closed behind himself.

With everyone gone I brought my full attention to Edward and the kisses he was lavishing me with. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled against his mouth as I tried to kiss him back, but he was making me so damn happy I was finding it difficult.

"I love you, Jake." My vampire mumbled against my lips. "I love you so much." He deepened the kiss and brought his hands up to my cropped hair and dug his fingers in to hold me securely to him.

Slowly, I guided us rearward until his back hit a wall. The kiss turned messy and sloppy, but also hot and sexual while I rubbed the bulge that had rapidly formed in my cut offs shamelessly against the one in his slacks.

My hand slipped from around his waist and moved between us to the buckle of his belt. I flicked it open, and pulled his button undone along with unzipping his zipper. I was quick to push them down and he was quick to kick his shoes off so he could step out of the material.

I licked my lips at the sight of his stiff dick, yet I ignored it since I had my heart set on another part of him. I leaned forward to nip and suck at my vampires neck as I pressed my index and middle finger to his mouth. A hand came to the back of mine and he guided my two fingers between his lips.

I gasped against Edward's skin, his mouth was soft and cool and so deliciously moist – the feel of it went straight to my cock and my spare hand darted to the button of my pants to undo them.

My vampire's tongue glided along my forefinger, then my index, only to continue by going between the two. "Fuck." I hissed, while shoving down my pants in a hurry. Edward let my fingers slip from his lips, sucking on them as he did so. I shook my head a little as I lifted it to look into his eyes. "The things you do to me."

My imprint smirked, his red eyes blazing with lust. "The things I _want _you to do to me..." He groaned, and I groaned as I fell to my knees and dipped my face into his short curls by the base of his dick – my pants awkwardly around my ankles.

I licked and sucked around his base, teasing his cock that was leaking for me. I moved Edward's legs apart a bit and with my slicked two fingers I brought them between his legs and tucked them between his firm and round cheeks to play with his tight little hole.

"Both fingers, now, please." He breathed his demand. I didn't deny him and as I pressed my two digits passed his taut ring of muscle I dipped my head a little more and sucked one of his silky balls into my mouth. Rolling it around on my tongue as I massaged the other gently with my spare hand. "Jake!" He hissed. "Yes!"

Carefully I pushed my fingers farther into him in search of that chestnut sized little bump. I curled my fingers a little toward myself and as I grazed what I was looking for Edward let it be known that he felt it with a nice languid moan with a little tremble of his knees.

I let his ball slip from lips as I went to the other one to give it the same attention as I started stroking my vampire in time with my fingers working his prostate.

My own balls ached for release, and my cock was begging me to touch him, but I was busy, so damn busy and loving every second of it. I adored the way I could get Edward's body to react this way to me – dropping his ball from my mouth I dragged my flattened tongue up the the thick and hard vein in his cock and sucked this wet tip into my mouth which elicited all sorts of sexy sounds from my imprint. I adored all of those too.

I swirled my tongue around his tip, making sure I could taste all I could get of him. I moved my face forward, swallowing around him as his dick reached reached my throat. I grabbed hold of his ass cheek, gripping it hard while my movements inside him quickened as I pressed against his prostate more firmly and hummed around his throbbing cock.

"Oh, god, Jake, I'm not going to last." Edward breathily whimpered. I took that as my cue to bob my head faster, to hollow my cheeks and suction around him with more force while I milked his prostate for all its worth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." He let out string of moaned curses.

His hands came to the back of my head and his nails dug into my scalp as his breaths became pants. "You're going to make me come." He groaned. I flicked my eyes up to him and was met by his looking intently down at me.

_'Yeah?'_ I thought. _'Do you want to come?'_

"Yes!" He barked out in a blissful hiss as he used just a smidgen of his strength to force me to take him to full hilt. "Make me fucking come." It was a cross between an order and a beg and I fucking loved it.

_'Come in my mouth._' Now _I_ was begging. Sure, it was unbefitting for a king, but not for a wolf that believed one of the seven wonders of the world was located in his imprint's pants.

Edward's eyes widened a little at my thoughts and he began to chuckle. "No!" He said as his chuckle turned to a full on laugh. "Why'd you have go and think something so cute and make me laugh?"

His hands slipped away from my head and I let his cock fall from between my lips. "I didn't mean to." I frowned. I was sad, I wanted his come. "You just have a terrible sense of humor." I pouted as I removed my fingers from him.

"Probably." He grinned as he nodded for me stand. "Get up here." With my pants still around my ankles I stood, my cock no where near flaccid, and no where near wanting to give up on getting off.

Edward lifted his hands and put them lightly to my cheeks and tugged me in for a kiss – my disappointment fading as his tongue swept across my lips and proceeded to give me little nibbles afterward.

He pulled away a bit and gave me a perfect, pink-lipped smile. "I love you." I sighed, his cool hands still on my face.

"And I love _my _king." My vampire replied as he leaned in and brushed his cool lips over mine once more. When he tried to move away I followed. I wasn't about to give up his lips, not with words like that spoken through them and especially not when he implied that I was his.

"Mmm, I'm all yours." I whispered against his mouth.

Edward's hands dropped from my cheeks to my chest and he shoved me lightly away. "You're all mine?" He queried, and I nodded. He took his right hand from my chest, spat in it, then lowered it and slicked my cock in his saliva. "Prove it to me."

Again I nodded, but this time with a smirk – god how loved an aggressive and horny Edward. I grabbed his right leg with my left hand and held it up against my hip. My vampire was quick and smart and lifted his balls and cock out of the way as I moved forward to make sure nothing got pinched. I angled my dick properly and nudged the tip against his entrance.

I pushed in and I moaned while Edward sucked in a heavy breath. "Does it hurt?" I said in a rush. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

"Not all." He shook his head. "More, give me more." And I did. I pressed myself completely into him, my eyes squeezing shut, my one hand gripping his thigh roughly as I held it up while the other felt it's way up his smooth abs under his shirt.

He was so damn tight around my dick and so perfectly slippery and moist with saliva it was nearly killing me. As much as I wanted to go slow and make love to my imprint, what I really wanted to do was fuck - I just wanted to let go and _fuck_ like the animal I was.

"Jake," Edward breathed and I opened my eyes. "fuck me." He swiftly caught my lips with his, and used his two arms to pull me as close as possible to him. Taking orders never felt so good when coming from my vampire – I lifted my hips away from him and slammed back to him while pulling my lips away from his and nipping my way to his neck.

Again I withdrew my cock almost completely from my vampire only to thrust it back in with a strong force behind it. Edward groaned, his head leaning back against the wall while his eyes closed. I looked between us, his dick was dripping and staining his navy dress shirt with little beads of precome. It was hot and I only wish I could fuck him and have his cock in my mouth at the same time.

I slid my hand forward on his thigh to his ass and grabbed hold of a cheek to draw the two apart so I could get deeper into his hole. With my new found access I found a steady and hard rhythm that Edward enjoyed. With each thrust it drew tantalizing little noises from my imprint that proved to drive me fucking wild.

Edward's finger nails scraped against the skin of my back as he held onto me. With my hand that wasn't clinging to his ass I brought it to his shoulder to tug at his shirt so I could run my tongue along his collarbone. I traced my way upward and sucked a chilly earlobe into my mouth and rolled it between my teeth.

Gradually I traced sloppy kisses along his cheek to his lips. It was another messy kiss and a messy one that was hard to concentrate on with my cock fucking my imprint into the wall. I was getting close, I hadn't had sex in months, there was not a chance I was going to last any sort of impressive amount of time; plus, I didn't really want to.

A hand of my vampires came to rest on the back of my neck. "Jake?" He gasped, and I looked to his face as he opened his eyes – they were black, and for some reason that turned me on even more. Edward was hungry and I knew it was for me. The thought made my cock throb in anticipation. "Can I?"

I instantaneously bared my neck. My vampire smiled as he lifted his head off the wall a little ways and swept his lips gently across my neck before he sunk his teeth in. My imprint moaned loudly at my taste while my breath caught in my throat and my heart thudded in my chest.

My movements became erratic, though Edward helped as best as he could and he worked his hips along with mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair with my free hand and held him against my neck as my teeth gritted with the overwhelming pleasure coming from absolutely everywhere inside of me.

My knees started to wobble more and more and with each thrust of my waist it felt like I was about to burst. "Edward, I'm gonna fucking come!" I exclaimed. Replying with whimpers and a slight nod, Edward pushed himself harder into my neck and ground his hips roughly against my own.

His whimpers grew to groans and moans as I felt his entrance start to contract around my cock. That sent me barreling over the edge and I plowed my cock into him a few more times as I exploded inside him.

With fingers clenched and my toes curled inside my boots, I cried out as wave after thick wave of ecstasy rocked me to my core.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-two**

_Point of View: Edward_

After tying the laces of my shoes I stood to glare at my shirt that was covered in my come. "Just take it off." Jacob chuckled as he pulled off his own that was just as stained by my mess.

I looked up at him and frowned. "You may be perfectly comfortable prancing around the palace shirtless, but I am not."

"Hey now." He growled, though grinned at the same time – a funny sight, really. He took a couple steps forward a gave my lips a little kiss. "I don't prance." He lifted his hands and began unbuttoning my shirt for me.

I smiled at him. He was looking good – a heck of a lot better than yesterday. His beautiful brown eyes looked happy and his skin, though not flawless like I had left it months ago at least looked healthy.

Jacob finished undoing my shirt and I shrugged it off, which he caught and took with him as he walked behind the desk. I smirked as he tossed both his shirt and mine to the floor beside him as he sat in his chair with a huff. He was adorably untidy.

Bringing the chair forward he rested his elbows on the top of the wooden desk as he started organizing the papers in front of him. "You know," He grumbled. "I should have kept you shirtless when I had the chance."

My smirk broadened as I pulled a chair to the middle of the desk and took a seat. "You're king, you still could."

Jacob glanced up at me for a second or two, his eyes shining and ghost of smile perking his full and rosy lips. "So very tempting." He hummed as he went back to his work.

"So, what is all that stuff?" I asked with a quirked brow.

"Laws and orders." Jacob groaned tiredly. "I wrote a fuck ton of laws and orders that need to go to the courthouse so they can be processed and take effect." He let the papers slip from his fingers and he sighed in frustration. "My father left the kingdom in a boiling pile of piss and shit - I hardly know what to do with it, Ed." I wanted to smile at the way he said my name, but I knew that wasn't the reaction he was looking for.

His thoughts were plagued with worry. He didn't know if any of what he'd written was the right thing to do or not, yet even if they weren't I felt incredibly proud of him. Jacob was trying especially hard to do the right thing, and so much so it was upsetting him.

"Well, what is one of the things you are most concerned about?" I asked.

"The slums." Jacob grouched. "I don't want slums, fucking period. I want to get the people out and as soon as possible. I just don't know how the people living in them will take it. I suspect people don't generally like to be moved against their will – but, then again, who the hell wants to live in a crap hole..." I tried to get into his head to see what he was getting at, but he wasn't thinking about it, he wasn't really thinking about anything at the moment. He was just waiting for my opinion. I didn't really have one.

"What do you plan on doing with the people?"

"Honestly, the best idea I could come up with is sticking them in hotels. Apparently I own thousands, I own thousands of everything, so it's not like that would be a problem. Anyway, with the slums cleared of people I want every last scrap taken away and I want to build two to three bedroom little one story houses with little fucking yards with little fucking fences then move the people back. A family each to a home. I want it to be the definition of a 'cute' suburban area – parks for children included."

I shook my head. "The wealthy citizens won't pay for this, Jake."

His two dark brows knitted together. "What do you mean the citizens won't pay for this? I'm paying for this! I won't have _my_ people living in squalor while I'm sitting it a fucking palace. What the hell kind of king would I be if I did that?" Jacob blinked and his face turned to one of disgust. "I wouldn't be able to take myself seriously as person with a goddamn conscience if I did that!"

"Wow." I breathed. "Just... wow." Jacob had actually made me speechless. I almost had to wonder if my time away had done him some good. Yes, he had seemingly suffered, but was this the result?

"You said yourself that this isn't some game, and you're right. This is my kingdom now and everybody in it is my responsibility and I can't help but want to take care of them. I keep fucking thinking _what if_ it were Ryan out there that needed me, or you, or Jasper, even Emmett or the pack." Jacob paused for a moment and dug his fingers into the desk, the tips of them turning white. "It's so fucked up because there are thousands of little Ryan's out there that need me, and there are probably millions of vampires that are desperate for some sort of change that only I can give them. God, wolves and humans... they're starving by the hundreds."

Jacob's mind went from a standstill to reeling. He had plans, and a lot of them. He was just thinking to fast for me to catch any of them. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"My people _will_ eat. Food will be distributed – I don't care what cost it is to me. As for vampires, most of the laws I wrote are concerning them. They can't be killing people for food." Jacob sighed. "This is where most of my stress is coming from – the vampires." He went through his papers and handed one to me. "That will make it mandatory that every human and wolf healthy enough and above the age of 16 will need to donate blood every 60 days. I'm sure it's not ideal drinking warmed blood in a cup, but what else can I do?"

My brows rose as I read through it. "Jake, this is perfect! I drank blood like that in the lab. Honestly, the blood tastes fine, it's barely different at all. Once word spreads that it isn't some awful experience I don't think you'll have much trouble getting vampires to eat like that." I was extremely pleased to inform him as I handed the paper back and he gave me another.

"Equality." He stated. "Vampires will now have all the same shitty responsibilities, yet all the same rights and all the same opportunities as wolves and humans – no exceptions, no ifs, ands, or buts. Equal, we're all equal."

The paper dropped from my hand and I stared at Jacob... at the king. "Holy fuck." I gasped with a serious lack of better words.

The wolf smiled minutely as he flipped through the stack of sheets and put yet another one in front of me. "This one abolishes slavery... Fuck only knows what I'm going to get the most flack for." He huffed.

I blinked, trying to pull myself out of my stunned state. My brows pinched. "Are you doing all this because of what I said last night?"

Jacob's eyes brightened as his smile widened. "No... well, yes. Partly. You gave me a shove in the right direction," His smile turned into a playful grin. "albeit with big old knife through my heart."

"Jake..." I sighed softly.

"Marry me." He abruptly said, his grin all but faded and his eyes fallen serious. "I can't give you the world, but I'm willing to share a little piece of it with you, and as hopelessly corny as it sounds I promise that together we can make it perfect. The people need a leader like you – you're so brave and loving..." Jacob's eyes slipped to my chest and that little grin came back to tilt his lips. "and hot. Imagine the calendars they'd make of us!"

"Calendars?" I laughed.

"Yeah, you know, like the ones they make of sexy firefighters and what not, except we'd be the two smoking hot kings. They'd sell like hot cakes, trust me."

"Jacob," I shook my head, my laughter dissipating. "You really have no clue what you're asking."

"I know exactly what I'm asking." He insisted. "I'm asking you to let me give myself to you. I'm asking you to let me be your husband. I'm asking that you, my imprint, take your rightful place beside me as king."

I swallowed and licked my lips. "I can't possibly be king." I replied.

"You can!" Jacob snapped, his hands curling to fists on the tough wood. "You're not some slave, you're not a lab rat – you're a vampire, the best vampire, and the love of my fucking life, yet you still keep thinking that you're not quite good enough for me. Don't you fucking get it, Edward? You're so much better than me in every way. It doesn't even matter that I'm alpha of alpha's or that I'm king, you're _Edward_ and that automatically makes you worth so much more than I'll ever be."

My eyes dropped from from Jacob's. "You've lost it." I whispered as I folded my hands anxiously in my lap.

"No, I fucking love you – what do I need to do to prove that to you?"

"It's not that I don't believe you..."

"Then what it is it?" He exclaimed, eyes wide but also sad and thoughtful. "Why won't you marry me?" With a long exhale of air I leaned forward, putting my elbows on the desk and resting my face in my hands – the tips of my fingers in my hairline and my nails digging into my scalp.

"Honestly, Jacob, I'm 17 and scared. The prospect of marriage terrifies me. I like the way things are – it's simple and easy. Two kings is not simple and easy, especially when married to each other and two different species."

"Why would marrying me terrify you?"

"Jesus, Jake, that's not what I said at all. Look," I said as I stood. "I really need a shower and I can hear in Riley's thoughts that he's hungry. Is it alright if I take him out to go hunt something later?"

In an effort to look busy Jacob eyes went to the papers in front of him as he started to fumble through them. He was trying to convey that his feelings weren't hurt by my denial, but we both knew I knew they were. "You're a free vampire now, Edward, you don't need to ask me permission to do anything."


	53. Chapter 53

**Anon:** Thank you for informing me that I had messed up the POV in the last chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-three<strong>

_Point of View: Edward_

A thin layer of snow crunched under my shoes as I walked through the forest. Riley had run ahead after catching the scent of something he thought smelt appetizing. I looked to my right. "Thanks for coming." I said with a small, but friendly smile.

Paul shrugged as he zipped up his hoodie and stuck his russet hands in the cotton pockets. "Yeah, well, if _his majesty_ kicks the shit out of me for being in your general vicinity, I blame you." He grumbled.

I gazed at the wolf. "I don't think Jacob will. He seems rather reformed."

"'Seems' being the keyword. The prin- I mean the king is a prick. Maybe somewhere in him is a 'nice guy' but he's still a fucking prick. End of."

I quirked a brow. "So, if Jake's such a prick why'd you spend all those nights with him?"

Paul's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. _'He told you that?'_ He asked me in thought.

I shook my head. "Nobody really has to tell me anything for me to know most everything." I tapped the side of my head. "A curse and a blessing." The wolf nodded and looked away from me so I brought my eyes forward to view the trees with pretty white snow on their branches. "Why'd you kiss him back?"

"God, Edward." Paul groaned. "Had I known you were alive..." Guilt and shame flooded his thoughts, and I instantly felt bad for even asking.

"No-no." I quickly said. "I'm not upset about it. I'm actually genuinely curious. You told me you weren't gay."

Paul eyes darted to me. "I'm _not_ a fag." He snarled.

I gave a little sigh. "But you aren't straight either."

_'I feel like I'm neither' _"It might be tough to believe but I've never actually been with a girl before." He sarcastically informed with a roll of his eyes. "Never really been attracted to one either."_'Not sexually at least.'_

"What about guys?" I queried.

"I feel nothing for them. With Seth I was desperate, I wanted to want him_._ I caught him checking me out a couple times and I went for it. I made a complete ass of myself. He said I fondled him, I _didn't _fucking fondle him. He put my hand there and I bolted right after."

I brought my eyes from the trees to Paul's. "Why'd you run?"

I watched the bob of his adam's apple as he swallowed. _'I felt disgusted, dirty even. Anything to do with sex... I just can't handle.' _The wolf mumbled in his mind. "When you fed from me it was different, you never really touched me. It felt like I imagine good sex to be, just without all the nasty and demoralizing bits of it. As for Jacob, I thought things were different between us. I enjoyed the intimacy of our relationship, but it was nothing sexual. I really liked being close with my alpha, but when he kissed me it was slow at first – nice and sweet, in a way it even felt safe. Of course he had to ruin it and maybe for a second or two my body reacted before my mind..."

"It was what they did to you in prison that made you feel like that, isn't it?" I questioned softly and quietly and like a flashlight clicking off in the dark, Paul's mind went black as he nodded. "What did they do to you?"

The wolf's face contorted to a look of rage. "What the fuck do you think they did to me in there, leech?" He seethed.

"Well, it's fitting then." I said with certainty.

The wolf cocked his head. "What do you mean, what's fitting?"

"That you've lived through hell and received your very own angel."

"Angel?" Paul said with furrowing brows, but knowing eyes.

I smiled kindly. "Jacob may be completely oblivious, but I am not. You haven't outright thought it, though you don't need to, I get it. You look at him the exact same way the king looks at me, and Seth looks at Jasper. However, it wasn't even your refusal to fight the vampires and instead stay with him that clued me in. It was when we got back and I saw him in your arms and heard your thoughts just before you knew I was there."

The wolf stopped walking and shook his head as he turned to face me. "You don't know what you are talking about." He angrily growled, pulling his hands from his pockets and clenching them at his sides.

"Paul, you _need_ to tell Jacob." I insisted quite seriously.

Again he shook his head. "I didn't do anything!" The wolf yelled.

I took a step closer to him, my face softening in understanding. "I watched in your mind the way he snuggled up to your chest when you pulled the blanket to his chin. In that moment, as you held him close, you knew you'd trek a thousand deserts, swim a million oceans and carry the weight of the world on your shoulders just to keep your 'angel' safe and happy."

Any anger Paul had disappeared as it was replaced with panic. "Edward, please, no." He begged. "I can't tell Jacob, he'd take Ryan away from me – you know he would!"

"That's just it, I don't think he would. He knows what it's like to lose an imprint, so why would he take away yours?"

Tears threatened his eyes. "God, are you fucking retarded?" Paul ground out through gritted teeth as he dug his hands in his hair to pull at his roots. "Just because the prince... jesus, fuck... the king can relate doesn't mean he gives a fuck. I imprinted on his puppy, we have enough bad blood as it is, if he hears this it'll send him through the roof. He'll jump to conclusions, because that's what he does and he'll think me some sick and fucked up pedophile!"

"You have to tell him." I repeated

* * *

><p><em>Point of View: Jacob<em>

I drifted in and out of sleep as my cheek laid flat against the wooden desk. Everything I had written had been sent to the courthouse and I figured it was only a matter of time until the townspeople came-a-knocking with pitchforks and torches. Tonight I'd sleep well... the rest of my life is kind of iffy.

Everything was about to change - for better or for worse, well, that's to be determined. I'm hoping for the former. The former would be really nice and it'd make my life a hell of a lot easier. Then again, easy always comes with a price...

There was a slight rap-rap at the door and I grunted for whoever to come in as I sat up at the desk to at least look somewhat presentable. Earlier I had gotten up to fetch a shirt and have dinner, which I had with my puppy. He was disappointed that Edward wasn't there and I had to agree with him on that one, I was disappointed too.

It was getting dark at the time and admittedly I didn't like the idea of Edward out in the forest during the day, let alone at night. However, I didn't feel like I had much of a right to complain about it. He lived in the fucking mountains for months and saved my ass. So, really, what couldn't my vampire do for himself? I suspected nothing.

My tired eyes caught a wary looking wolf as he entered. "Can I talk to you about something, your majesty?"

"Jesus Christ, Paul, don't call me that shit. It actually makes me miss the whole 'my prince' thing. Your majesty sounds so lame and... gay." I complained as I motioned for him to take a seat. Why did this feel like it was already becoming a habit?

"But you are gay." He huffed as he plopped himself in a seat, his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"No." I said while raising my brows. "I'm bisexual."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, you are king."

I sighed heavily. "So it seems."

"You sound enthralled..." He mumbled.

"Yeah, it's fucking fantastic – I can't wait for tomorrow, I'm sure it will be doubly as terrible. On a lighter note I asked Edward to marry me." Good lord, I'm a such a fucking pessimist. Probably not a good quality to have in a king.

Paul's face perked and he sat up a bit in his chair. "You did? He didn't mention anything."

"Nah, he rejected me twice. I hope the poor guy knows I won't give up that easily, though." I replied playfully as I smiled at the wolf sitting across the desk from me. I was happy Paul came in here; I really liked talking to him, but it also made me miss him - it made me miss all my wolves. I swallowed the painful lump in my throat and held onto my smile. "So, you saw Edward?"

His eyes quickly flicked away from mine. "Uh, yeah." He said under his breath.

My brows furrowed. "Is he back?" I asked.

"Err, yes, I saw him."

I shook my head a little and gave him the wolf a questioning look. "Before you came in here?" He thought about it for second and nodded slowly. "Just before you came in here?"

Paul hesitantly brought his eyes back to mine as he sucked in a breath. "Actually I was with Edward." He seemingly admitted. "I went with him and Riley."

I cocked my head a little. "Okay, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place instead of acting all weird?" I queried.

"So, you're not mad?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Uh, no. Should I be?"

"Jealous?" He put in, ignoring my question.

I shook my head. "No, Paul, what the fuck?"

"Edward and I talked while Riley hunted – we talked about personal things, well, personal things to do with me." He said in a rush.

"Okay, is he helping you with something?" I was having a hard time following. I didn't understand what he had himself so worked up about.

Paul let out a big exhale of breath as he eyed me with bewilderment. "What's going on? You should be furious, and I should be about halfway to dead or purgatory right about now." I shrugged with his words, though understood where he was coming from now. I don't know how I forgot that I'm a selfish asshole. For awhile there I was beginning to think myself decent.

"Edward's free now, he can do whatever he chooses and if that's to spend time with you then I'm grateful. There's a lot of stupid fucks out there I wouldn't want him around - you're not one of them. So, by all means fill up his timetable, it'd ease my mind knowing he's with you." I remarked honestly.

Paul's shoulders slumped, his head dipped forward and his eyes fell from mine. "You're going to want to take that back." He sighed unhappily.

"Why?" I asked.

He brought up his hands to shade his eyes from me. "I really need to tell you something." The wolf replied with a quavering voice.

"Okay, so tell me."

He shook his head. "It's not that easy." His lips trembled and his hands started to shake above his shielded eyes. I got up from my chair and walked around the desk and dragged a spare chair beside the wolf.

"You can tell me anything, Paul." Trying to reassure him I wrapped a strong arm around his thick shoulders and tugged him to me.

Paul's hands dropped from his eyes and pulled my spare hand into his two as he twisted his body a bit so he could hide his face away in the crook of my neck. "You'll never understand." He murmured into my skin. His eyes blinked and I could feel the warm wetness that was attached to them.

"Don't cry." I breathed. "I promise I'll try to understand."

The wolf's hands squeezed mine. "If I lose him I'll have nothing." He responded in a thick and distressed voice. "He's the only reason my heart beats."

I knew those feelings excruciatingly well. "You imprinted."

"Oh, god, Jacob." Paul sobbed against me. "Please don't take him away from me."

"Who?" I questioned the wolf.

He yanked himself away from me as he shook his head as he pressed at his leaky eyes. "I can't... I can't say." He wept. "You're gonna fucking hate me."

"You can and I won't." I vehemently said as I reached over and pulled his hands away from his eyes. "Look at me and tell me." I didn't mean for it to be an order, but it came out as one. Maybe it was for the best anyway, that way he could just get it out.

Paul's sad eyes came to hold onto mine. He was fighting with himself, he didn't want to say it, but he had to... Any moment. I placed my hands in his and gave them an encouraging little squeeze. "Ryan." He whispered, tears falling, _my_ heart fucking stopping.

"My Ryan?" I gasped. Was I stupid? Because I didn't think I knew any other _fucking_ Ryan. The wolf nodded and I ripped my hands away from his as I launched myself to my feet while turning my back to him. "He's loyal." I snarled to myself. "Trustworthy." I hissed. "Caring." I growled. "Reliable." I seethed as my anger peaked.

I whipped myself around and wrenched a sniveling Paul from the chair by his arm. My hands lifted to go to his throat, but they stopped and my mouth opened so I could scream, yet I said nothing. Gradually, my hands lowered and came to rest on his chest, my fingers curling against his hoodie.

I sucked in a deep, deep breath and let my chest expand. I held it for a second or two and let the air slip from me as I brought my eyes up to the wolf's watery brown ones. "You're feelings for _my_ son, they're platonic?"

Paul fervently nodded. "Yes-yes, of course!"

"Edward knows?"

"He told me to tell you."

"Okay." I breathed as I tapped a hand against the wolf's chest. "Okay."

Paul licked his lips and I watched the bob in his throat as he swallowed. "I'm sorry." He cried quietly. I huffed in annoyance, but believed him nonetheless.

"I don't want anybody to know, especially Ryan. When he gets older, a _lot _older, if he shows interest in you that's fine, but you under no circumstances are ever, and I mean fucking ever to initiate any sort of physical relationship with him." My hands moved up to his tense shoulders and I began to rub them gently in an effort to relax the wolf but also myself. "My puppy is my highest priority, so if being around you makes him happy I won't refuse him, but that's _only_ if you communicate with me. I need to know where your feelings are at, especially when he gets older. You have to swear that you'll be open and honest with me every step of the way. You and I will_ never_ have a problem so long as you tell the truth. Sound fair?"

Paul quickly nodded and he swiped his quickly falling tears away. "Anything you say I'll do. I just want to be able to see him."

"And touch him?" I added while I took my hands off the wolf.

"I won't, I don't have to."

"That's not what I said, Paul. If Ryan wants to cuddle with you, cuddle him. If he wants to hug you, hug him. If he wants to play, then play. I know you know what's appropriate and what isn't, and I trust that you wouldn't cross those boundaries, nor do I think you'd want too." I forced a smile onto my face. "You're a fucked up wolf, but a good wolf and my puppy is pretty damn lucky that he's got someone like you to watch out for him." I'll be honest, I wasn't saying this to make Paul feel better, I was saying this in a effort to convince myself that everything was going to be alright.

Part of me wanted to beat the wolf to an ugly and bloody pulp before I sent him to purgatory for the rest of his days, while the other part me was trying his damnedest to be understanding. I wanted to be understanding – I didn't want to be mad or vengeful. Paul couldn't control imprinting on Ryan anymore than I could on Edward. We don't pick our soul mates, fate does. Fate has an awful lot of explaining to do...

Did I want Paul for my puppy? Good lord no! I wanted grandpuppies, and lots of them, but Ryan, even if he doesn't want to, has to have a biological son at some point. That's a must have to carry on the alpha gene.

When Ryan's older a bit of me wants him to reject the wolf – I just can't see Paul as a suitable mate for _my_ puppy. But if that were to happen I know Paul would end up like Collin and I don't want that, not fucking nearly. So I'm stuck at a crossroad, I don't know what to hope for.

Happiness, actually. Happiness sounds good – I'll hope for that. Whatever the future holds for those two I just want them to be fucking happy.

I took a step forward and pressed my chest to Paul's as I wrapped my arms around him in a tight and comforting hug. He rested his head on my shoulder as his arms hung loosely around me while scared tears continued to escape him.

"Let it all out." I whispered. "I've got you."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-four**

_Point of View: Jacob_

I pressed my lips to my imprints perfect ones just before I let my head rest on his cool and bare chest. My eyes fluttered closed and Edward tugged the blanket up to my shoulders. "You were amazing today, Jake." My vampire praised as he wrapped his arms around me and tucked a little kiss into my cropped hair. I gave a slight smile with the feel of it... God, I fucking loved the hell out of him.

"Shoulda killed him." I grumbled tiredly into his smooth skin. "Fuckin' imprint on my puppy..."

Edward chuckled as he ran a hand through my hair. "I've been in his head. Paul will be whatever Ryan needs him to be as he grows. You shouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, well, I was a pup once too and all I needed was a good hole to fuck. Will Paul be that as well one day?" I grouched.

"I think it's safe to assume probably not. He referred to sex as nasty and demoralizing."

I tried, but failed at suppressing a stupid grin. "But that's the best kind."

I could practically hear Edward roll his eyes as he let out huff of breath. "Empathy, _my king_, you need a little bit of it." My vampire remarked which wiped the foolish smile off my face.

"Yeah, yeah, poor Paul, he's had such a _tough_ time." I sighed.

"With all due respect, _your majesty_, shut the hell up and go to sleep." Edward playfully chided.

I sucked in a deep relaxing breath and tightened my grip around my imprint while nuzzling my face against his chest in attempt to get impossibly closer to him. "Mmm, only because you asked _so_ nicely."

"Love you, Jake." My vampire quietly said as my mind started to drift away.

"But I love you more..." I mumbled sleepily. "Will I be in your arms when I wake up?"

"If that's what my king wishes."

"I wish..."

* * *

><p>Months went by as fast as days and with that came tremendous change. I had expected a huge resistance when it came to the equality and integration of vampires, but wasn't met with all that much. Not only were vampires not aloud to live in the cities, but they weren't aloud to have homes near wolves or humans either – that shit went right out the window.<p>

I think a lot more people were looking for change then I had originally thought – I hadn't given my people half the amount of credit they deserved. Once the blood banks were open wolves and humans alike flocked there to donate; however, if anything, I think Edward had a lot to do with that. The public was well aware of our relationship and much to my amazement they took to him like bee's to pollen. Of course he still refused to marry me and came up with a new excuse each and every time I asked, which was shamelessly often.

Edward was one hell of a social butterfly and he loved going out and interacting with the people. He'd spend his days at places I'd rather not go and that seemed to serve him just fine since I didn't follow. It hurt a little, but Edward liked his space, whereas I just wanted to coddle the fuck out of him.

The places my vampire went to I didn't really understand. He spent a significant amount of his time at the hospital – a place where no person in their right mind wants to go just for hell of it, but he did. After awhile he started taking Ryan along with him, mainly to pediatrics. At first I thought this was a terrible idea. I didn't want our puppy around a ton sick and sad kids. Edward insisted, Ryan was curious, I didn't stand a chance.

I went the first time and I do believe it was a lot harder on me than it was our pup. The little patients thoroughly enjoyed having their prince there with them and Ryan was completely overjoyed just to be a help. I thought it was kind of special that he never seemed to notice that some of the kids were hairless from cancer treatments, or disfigured from a surgery or scarred from a burn. They were all the same to him and he smiled his adorable smile at them all equally as they played games, read through books and worked on puzzles.

I never went again after that. Each sick little face made me imagine it were Ryan in that position – I couldn't stand the thought, plus I could feel the tension in the place with just me being there. People stared more at me then they did at the weird looking folks and I quickly deduced that a hospital was no place for a king, especially when I saw a nurse walk a stretcher with some poor soul on it straight into a wall because her eyes were stuck to me.

Edward also spent his time at numerous community centers volunteering. Why anybody would choose to spend their time the way he did, I haven't the foggiest clue. Though, he quickly became the poster boy for vampires and he was just one of those guys everybody wanted to know and be around. I, on the other paw, was avoided like a leper with the bubonic plague. It was stupid, but I felt alone.

Despite my best effort to be friendly to those around me I felt it was far to late to make any sort of impact. I had a reputation, and it wasn't a very good one. Was I jealous of Edward? Maybe a little. Everybody adored him and everything I did to try and help my people he was accredited for. At first it didn't bother me so much, because, really, if it weren't for him none of this would be happening, but after a little while being the 'soulless prince turned king that imprinted on an oh so loving and caring teenaged vampire and has since become his puppet' I became a little disheartened. Me, a puppet, really?

Granted, I did a lot Edward asked of me – okay, I did everything he asked of me, be it building more schools across the kingdom or paving a fucking highway, I did it. But, fuck, Edward was even given praise for the clean up of the Mercer Island slums and the quick completion of all the homes - thanks to the speedy work of vampires. That wasn't even his idea! And, yeah, okay, he never once tried to take credit for it and he even told the tabloids he had no part in it. They then called him humble and modest, and I wanted to rip my fucking hair out.

Don't get me wrong, I love that Edward was liked by so many, but honestly, I wanted to be liked too, and truthfully, as time went on I felt more and more isolated. With Edward back it felt like forever since I had spent any significant amount of time with the pack. I had made the effort to see them a few times, yet for some reason or another they were always busy or had somewhere to be. I'd just nod and smile and say maybe next time we can talk. I have since given up.

The only two I did see was Seth in passing when he'd come to say a quick hello to Jasper, and Paul, and Paul was never there for me but rather Ryan. Paul would try, I guess. He'd make quick and awkward conversation that in the end just made me feel weird because I knew one day my son would probably be fucking him. It's a terrible thought, but that's my mind for you.

As for Seth, he didn't even look me in the eye anymore, which was just plain fucking stupid and I didn't understand his reasoning behind it one little bit. I asked Jasper if he knew anything about it and he just said he hadn't even noticed. No, he wouldn't, because he's to damn besotted with that wolf.

Alice left when I freed her. She begged Jasper to come with her, but he refused, I know, I was there. It was funny, and selfish of me, I thought he was going to use me as an excuse, yet instead he told her he wanted to stay with Seth.

The day after she left I caught Jasper outside my room kissing the wolf, and rather passionately I might add. It was kind of odd, Seth was young, although he had turned 15, plus I always pictured Jasper as this asexual being. He very clearly was _not_. I was tempted to ask Edward if the two were screwing, I was sure he knew, but I never asked, it never felt right to. Whatever, he probably wouldn't tell me anyway.

That's another thing everybody just _loves _about my vampire, he's so damn trustworthy. He knows everything about everyone, yet doesn't tell anybody anything about anyone. He's told me bits and pieces when it comes to things he thinks I should know, but I do believe I'm the exception and not a very big one.

With a groan I rolled over onto my stomach on the scratchy carpet of _my_ office. I sighed into the floor, my arms sprawled. I feel like I'm ragging on Edward, but that's not my intention at all. I love every last bit of him, it's just, he's here, but not here. He's so caught up with everything but me. He loves going out and doing stuff with all these people, but not with me. He has an endless amount of time for Ryan and he's even gotten pretty close with Paul, yet I always feel like I'm left out.

Maybe I'm just big old pussy, and a needy one at that. I want Edward to have a life, I just, I don't know, want to be included is all. Admittedly it's tough. There's always an endless stack of papers that needs to be filled out, checks that need to be written, and people I don't want to talk to that need talking to. It was boring, and horrendously so, but I was stuck doing it from the moment I woke until the moment I felt like I was going to drop dead from mental exhaustion.

The only breaks I took was to see my puppy and I was hardly doing enough of that. I'd find a meal to join him at, I never knew which one, and an hour somewhere in the day to do whatever he pleased. At night I'd get up to his room to tuck him in with Edward. Though, right after I'd head back down here.

It was endless, endless, fucking _endless, _and that's why I was on the floor of my office at three in the morning. I was so damn tired, though I knew I should be working, but the pen just wouldn't move in my hand. I had laid my head on the desk to get a quick doze in but all I could think about was all the work I _should_ be doing. So, I moved to the floor thinking that maybe if I was lying down my mind would settle. Not the case.

There was a little knock on the door and as it opened I was greeted with a waft of the most perfect scent – my imprint. "You're not coming to bed again are you?" He asked.

"No." I grumbled against the carpet.

"Are you just going to lay there until you pass out then?"

"Yes." I grumbled once more. With an irritated sigh I heard the click of the door close and the rustling of his clothes as he laid down beside.

"Come here." I did as he said and scooted over and tucked my body against his without so much as opening an eye. I draped an arm over his stomach and fisted his shirt in my hand. It was my silent way of saying 'please don't go'. "It's been over a week, Jake. You should come to bed."

"Tomorrow." I muttered.

"You said that last night and the night before that, _and _the night before that one."

"Tell me you miss me." I whispered into his shirt.

"I do miss you, Jacob. I feel like you're blaming me for your loneliness, yet you refuse me the part of the day I look most forward to."

"I do?"

"Yes, I love holding you while you sleep."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-five**

_Point of View: Edward_

I was lost in thought as I pushed Ryan on a swing. I had found this little park during one of my wanderings. It was a peaceful and quiet place in a small neighborhood outside of Forks. Ryan enjoyed it here, he didn't attract all the attention he would in the city with so many guards having to tag along.

Although, the pup had become quite the little ham for the camera when photographers would bother us. He'd always give his cutesy grin that made the hearts of people melt – I do believe vampires included. The fact that he wasn't a pure blood didn't seem to matter much to most minds. Of course a derogatory comment was spouted here and there but it wasn't all that common.

Honestly, Ryan was just one of those pup's you couldn't help but love. He was so precious, so cute, and he had the sweetest heart. I had even caught him giving away his toys to the kids at the hospital. I learned to check his knapsack before we left after that. As kind as it was, I didn't think Jacob would appreciate Ryan giving all his things away, though the pup would be undeniably happy living in a bare room had all his stuff gone to others that he felt needed it.

I felt privileged knowing Ryan, plus the way he'd look at me with those big and beautiful green eyes and call me dad never ceased to fill me with this warm and fuzzy feeling - as much as I knew he really wasn't my son, he still felt like it. Also, Jacob's thoughts were beyond encouraging when it came to Ryan's and my relationship - the way he called the pup 'ours' in his mind made life feel just a little more special.

However, as good as Ryan was doing, Jacob was not and I've had many a conversation about it with Jasper. Every time we'd find ourselves at a loss, we didn't know what to do to help the king. He was literally obsessing over his work day in and day out. He'd been in that office for weeks now and only emerges for food, his son and showers.

Yes, he was doing an amazing job; he had exceeded way beyond all my expectations. Because of him the kingdom was an entirely different place, and a pleasant place at that. Vampires, wolves and humans all mingled. Schools were no longer separated by species, neighborhoods were filled with people of all kinds. Nobody went hungry, nobody was cold at night – all needs were met because of him and his dollar.

Admittedly, even the king himself wasn't made of money and clearing out and rebuilding close to one-hundred slums had left Jacob absolutely paranoid about his severely diminished bank account. I did feel guilty, but I did often come to him and ask for things for different cities. He never refused me and sometimes that made me feel worse.

It was only a week ago Jasper and I found out he was actually selling off the highest priced properties he owned. Most of them were smaller palaces across the kingdom that he claimed he just didn't need. I don't know why he bothered trying to lie to me of all people.

When it came to his 21st birthday, well, that was one heck of a let down. Considering he's king I thought something big and luxurious would be held. Nothing happened – he didn't even leave his office. Emmett and I physically tried to drag him out, but he quite violently knocked the vampire away from him then leaned in gave me a sweet little kiss and politely asked me go away and let him do his work.

It annoyed me that in Jacob's mind it was _me_ pushing him away. I would never and I missed him dearly. I found ways to occupy my time, sure, but if he ever wanted me to stay home, if he said he wanted my company he'd always come first. I try to show him that I'm around and that I need him, but he's so preoccupied with everything that needs to get done that my efforts go unnoticed.

The marriage comments had dwindled, but every once in awhile would pop up. Now, more than ever, I would almost find myself saying yes just in the hopes that it might lift his dreary spirit and get him out of that office. Ultimately I didn't, I figured that the chances of me running for hills at our wedding were great. I also figured this rejection was far less painful than if I abandoned him at the alter out of sheer terror.

I wasn't exactly sure what I was so afraid of. I knew the love I had for Jacob was not something that would disappear and I also knew I never wanted to be without the wolf. I was quite firm in the belief that him and I would always be together, yet there was something so daunting about marriage.

When I turned 18 I told myself I had to at least consider his proposal. However, considering it only put me further against the idea, which was not my intention at all. Thinking about this big royal wedding with tons of prying eyes belonging to people I didn't know made me feel sick and all it served to do was remind me of the auctions. If I married Jacob it felt like I would be selling myself to him all over again. I didn't like that feeling at all.

My fear was kind of irrational, especially since I can remember being upset about the thought of never being able to marry him when I thought it was impossible. I guess people really do want what they can't have, apparently vampires are no exception.

A warm arm slung over my shoulders and pulled me from my daze. Apparently Ryan had gotten off the swing and went to the slide where he was currently playing with Riley. Probably not a good thing that I hadn't even noticed I'd stopped pushing him. "Doubt I need to even ask who you're thinking of." I shook my head and looked over at the wolf. "The king's tough, he'll figure his shit out."

I shrugged with a sigh. "Would you want to marry him?" I queried.

Paul gave me a wide eyed and perplexed though slightly disturbed look. "Fuck no." He spat.

I chuckled as I met his gaze. "I meant if you were me."

His arm slipped from me as he walked around me and sat on swing – I took the one beside him and held the looped chains in my hands. The wolf looked over at me with thoughtful eyes. "Maybe, I mean, if I were you I'd know without a single shred of doubt that Jacob loved me and that I loved him, right?"

"Right." I nodded.

"Yeah, and I think that the way Jacob is so casual about it would mean a lot to me because it shows how much offering me a place at his side as king isn't a big deal to him, or really, any sort of deal at all. Seriously, Ed, if there's one thing I know about the king it's that he loves the fuck out of you. I know he's been distant lately, everybody's talking about how he's holed up in that office of his, but, yeah, do you really think he'd even give a shit about the kingdom if it wasn't for you?" Paul gave me a ghost of a smile as he dragged his feet across the pebbles beneath the swing.

"I have no clue what he'd have done if I never came around."

The wolf shook his head. "Scary thought." Suddenly a huge and handsome and very rare smile brightened the wolf's every feature. "Who knew blessings could come in the form of vampires."

I reached over and shoved him – his feet crunching against the rocks as his swing swung to the side. "Screw off." I chuckled with embarrassment.

"I'm being serious. Without you I never would have stood a chance, especially not with Ryan." Paul's brightness diminished as he looked in the opposite direction as his swing slowly stopped moving. _'You're my best friend, Edward.'_

I smiled at the wolf even though he wasn't looking at me. "And what's Jared, chopped liver?"

_'He's a friend, but he wouldn't understand if he knew about Ryan. He doesn't understand a lot of stuff. You understand everything.'_

"Contrary to popular belief there is a hell of a lot I don't understand. Most of what I know I've never even observed, just read about in dusty old books. Jacob is quite literally my very first everything." Paul brought his eyes back to mine as I happily thought back. "I can remember the day he bought me as if it were yesterday. On the car ride home he let me stick my hand out the window because I had never felt the rain before."

The wolf's brows rose. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, I had never even seen the outside world besides in pictures before that day. My room didn't have a window, nor did any of the medical rooms."

"Kind of like prison..." Paul muttered to himself.

"No, I suspect 17 years of the way I lived would have been a luxury compared to the six months you endured."

"But you didn't know any better. Imagine going back now." I shuddered at the thought and he nodded. "See. Did they hurt you in there?" The wolf asked sounding incredibly curious.

"They never, like, beat me. They made me extremely ill quite often when they tested medications on me. As I got older... well, would you believe me if I told you I'm missing my spleen, a kidney, and half my liver?"

Paul's face paled. "That doesn't sound much like a luxury."

I smiled minutely and shrugged. "I guess you're right. I didn't know better. I never thought it was all that bad. For the longest time I kind of just thought that's how life was. After awhile and all the books I read I put two and two together, but with never experiencing anything different I can't say I yearned for another life." My smile broadened and I reached over and gave the wolf's arm a friendly squeeze. "Kind of gland I got one though."

Paul shook his head. "How the hell are you, you? You're so..." _'Everything I wish I could be.' _"How aren't you spiteful?" He growled in question.

I looked forward to see Riley chasing after Ryan into the field – the guards following after the two. I turned back to the wolf and smirked. "Want to know a secret?"

Paul's face perked. "Yes, always." He answered inquisitively.

I met his eyes and I'm sure my smirk turned to a malicious looking one. "I burnt the lab to the_ fucking_ ground." I chuckled, and probably a little bit evilly.

"You're kidding." The wolf replied with a grin.

"Hell no! It was when I was living in the mountains, anyway I had to go to Forks to... _run a few errands_ for the king. On the way back I past a scent I'd never forget – it smelt like anti-septic and bleach." I shook my head a little. "...Makes my skin crawl."

"It was the lab, right?"

"Yeah. I broke in there first. What can I say, curiosity got the best of me. I wandered a bit. There was only two nurses in the building and they were easy to avoid, but that also told me someone else lived there. The place is small, he wasn't hard to find. I was shocked see him on life support when I did, though – tubes and wires and cords were everywhere. His file was in a little bin that was attached to the door and I flipped through it. 1410 was his name. Biological Mother: Biers, donor. Biological Father: Anthony, donor."

"Anthony..." Paul said under his breath as his brows pinched. "Isn't that your second name?"

I nodded my head. "I picked it after the name I knew my father to have." My hands clenched the metal chains attached to the rubbery swing. The metal bent and twisted in my grasp as my eyes bore into the wolf's. "I had a half-brother that was only two years younger than me. I had lived in the same small building with him for almost all 15 years of his life, yet I never knew of his existence."

_'What did you do?'_ The wolf thought.

My eyes moved forward to the field where Riley and Ryan played, Paul followed my gaze. "I bit him and let my venom flow through his veins. Then I ripped everything from him, picked him up and burnt the little piece of hell to fucking ash." I vehemently spat.

"What about the nurses?"

I brought my eyes back to Paul's. "Imagine the type of person it would take to work in a place like that. They knew exactly what my what Riley was: a lab rat." I angrily snarled. "One of those nurses had strapped my arms and legs down before the other had injected venom into me to make me what I am now. They killed me, and for what? A pay check? Let them burn!"

The wolf reached over and pressed a warm and soothing hand into my shoulder. "If I could burn down the prison I'd leave every guard inside too." He whispered.

I reached up and put a cool palm over the top of his hand. "When I'm king give me a list names of the ones who hurt you and I swear to god I'll make them pay for what they did to you." I promised.

The corner of Paul's mouth quirked. "When you're king, huh?"

My anger faded as I felt a smile tip my lips. "Well, I can't possibly resist Jacob's charm forever." I playfully stated. It was the truth. One day, sooner or later, I'd marry the wolf. I knew Jacob desperately wanted it – I couldn't deny him forever.

"Edward?" Paul said seriously as he pulled his hand away and placed it back to the swing.

"Yeah?"

"On your wedding day I'll be giving you that list."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-six**

_Point of View: Jacob_

Just like every other day I sat at my desk writing letters, revising laws, making phone calls and just being plain miserable. Ugh, and I've only been doing this for an hour. I looked at the clock on the wall. A quarter after eight. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Fifteen minutes later when 8:30 rolled around, as always, there was a knock at the door that I knew belonged to Edward. He'd tell me what he was doing that day, who he'd be with and when he'd be back. I don't know why he thought I cared, because I didn't, so he should know that. Yet, he came in here morning after morning telling me a bunch of shit that was worthless to me. If anything it was a waste of time. _'Hear that Edward, you're wasting my fucking time!'_ I yelled in my mind.

The door opened and instead of him wearing a nice pair of slacks and a dress shirt like he normally wore, he donned a baggy pair of black sweats and a gray pullover hoodie – I don't know why, but to me he looked so much sexier like that. It made him look younger, like a teenager, which I often forget he is. Okay, so yeah, I'm a bit of a perv when it comes to younger guys. What can I say, they're, no, Edward's fucking delicious in appearance.

"Wow." I said with a little smile. "You actually look 17 today." My vampire gave me a guilty look as he came around the desk, pulled my chair out with me in it and sat on my lap facing me with a leg on either side of me. I was quite thankful that my chair didn't have armrests to be frank.

Edward rested his forearms on my shoulders as he bent and pressed a trail of kisses along my neck. "But I'm 18 now, Jake." He mumbled beside my ear just before he caressed his lips against it and nibbled on my earlobe.

I fought the urge to relax as my imprint continued to tease me quite nicely. "It's your birthday?"

My vampire shook his head gently as he brought his lips to mine. "Weeks ago." He whispered.

I instantly pushed him away so I could view his golden eyes. "What do you mean weeks ago? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" I angrily asked, my dark brows pinching with irritation.

Edward shrugged nonchalantly. "I just thought it was extra stress you didn't need. I've never had a birthday before - didn't need to start now."

I brought my hands up and placed them to his perfect cheeks. "But, Ed..." I whined. "I would have loved doing something for you."

He smiled at me. "Next year then."

"I didn't even get you anything, though."

His smile broadened as my hands slipped to the sides of his neck and he leaned in and swept his lips across mine. "I have my king and I have my puppy, that is more than enough." My vampire stated, his cool breath tickling my lips. Edward's arms wrapped around my neck and he came to press his chest against mine as his face tucked into my neck. My hands glided down his sides and I hugged him around his middle. He was being oddly affectionate, but I didn't mind, actually I loved it - It put my heart in a happy and lovey-dovey frenzy.

"I love you so much, Edward." I sighed rather contentedly. There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ better in this world than having your imprint so close.

My vampire chuckled. "And here I thought I was just wasting your time."

"Sorry about that." I grumbled while tightening my arms around him.

Edward nuzzled his face closer. "It's okay, you're stressed out, I understand." He said before he dusted kisses where his lips met my skin. "I love you too, you know."

"I know." I breathed as I tilted my head to rest my cheek in my vampire's hair.

"But I don't just love you, Jake, I want you as well." He insisted passionately. "If you're determined to lock yourself away in here then I want to be locked away with you too. From now on, every day that you're in here, so will I."

My chest heaved with emotion and all I wished for was one thing. "Marry me." I whispered.

With a huff of breath Edward pulled away from me with his hands sliding to my chest. "Jacob, isn't it enough to know that I love you and want to be with you?"

"No." I replied simply. "It's not. You said yourself that you want me, so take me. I'm all yours, even my name. Edward Anthony Black – it's perfect!" My imprint's eyes bore into mine as he glided his hands up to my neck, his thumbs tracing the line of my jaw.

He nibbled at his bottom lip while seemingly deep in thought. "I do want your name." My vampire mumbled.

My hands gripped at his shirt behind him. "Why?"

Edward smiled minutely and hummed a little to himself. "Because then a piece of you would complete me." He replied quietly and softly. Abruptly his mouth was to mine as his hands clung to my face like his life depended on it while his smooth and cool lips glided over mine in such a way I swear I could feel his heart and soul against my own.

"Marry me." I breathily repeated into the kiss. I felt him smile as his head nodded slightly. I jerked away an inch or two to look at him – my heart suddenly pounding. "Edward?"

His smile was beautiful, it was precious, and I adored it. "I'll marry you, Jake, but..." Edward's smile faded and his eyes fell away from mine, though his perfect hands remained on me.

"But what?" I hurriedly asked.

"But I don't want to rush anything, and please nothing big."

I grinned, probably somewhat like a mad man. "A small wedding and not next week - I can handle that!" I said excitedly.

"Not next month either, or the month after that. Just give me time to adjust, and the people time to adjust. They'll find out soon won't they?" Edward's eyes met mine and I nodded giddily. "Yeah, you look about two minutes away from shouting it from the rooftop." He chuckled and my heart fucking swooned.

"Can I?" I ecstatically grinned.

My imprints hands moved to my shoulders. "No!" He laughed. "You cannot!"

I blinked innocently. "Hmm, good thing I'm king then and you can't tell me what to do." I teased.

Edward's beautiful smile brightened his face and his golden eyes sparkled as he shook his head at me unconvinced. "I don't believe you one bit. You love me to much to ever deny me."

I cocked my head. "Is that so? Prove it." I dared him.

My vampire's eyebrows rose. "Yeah? You really want me to?" He playfully asked and I nodded zealously. "Okay, kiss me." His smile broadened and I pouted. "Go ahead, tell me I can't have one."

"Cheater." I sulked.

"Hardly. Now kiss me or I'll find someone who will."

I smirked and leaned back in my chair. "Shouldn't be a problem, you are the fairest vampire in all the land."

Edward laughed lightheartedly as he gave me the most wondrous and loving look. "Perhaps, but this vampire only has eyes for a certain wolf. Maybe you've heard of him?" He happily queried.

"Maybe." I pondered as my smirk faded to a smile. "Tell me about this wolf."

"Oh, well, he's gorgeous to start off with. Chocolatey eyes, dark brows, luscious and full lips... sensational copper skin-"

"You're right, he does sound hot." I interrupted in with a grin.

"True, but he has a crappy attitude." My imprint retorted, causing me to frown playfully. "_But _he makes up for it. He's sweet and kind, and I don't think anybody really gives him the credit he deserves."

"Credit for what?"

"Sometimes when I'm in town and people are looking at me like I'm some god given miracle I just want to yell at them to pull their heads out of their asses. It's him, it's _always_ been him. If he hadn't bought me... If he hadn't taught me how to care and love I wouldn't even be a quarter of the vampire I am today. I can't stand that others don't see him how I do. It makes me so mad and it honestly blows my mind that they just don't seem to get how amazing, how beautiful, and how big his heart really is."

I sighed. "I think he has you fooled."

Edward shook his head. "No, I know his mind inside and out, and truthfully it's my favorite place to be."

I smiled a little. "So, who is this wolf anyway?" I questioned.

My vampire brought a hand up and brushed his cool fingers through the side of my hair. "My fiance." The way he said it made my heart flutter and my insides turn to mush, and I'm sure I may have even looked like I was melting on the outside. Who knows, maybe I was. Those two words were perfect and even though Edward can read my mind they meant more to me then he'd ever know.

I leaned forward and found his lips with mine, yet was sadly interrupted with a knock on the door. "Breakfast." I grumbled.

My vampire looked over his shoulder to gaze at the clock. "It's not usually this late." He muttered as he got off my lap and I hollered for whoever to come in.

The door swung open and the wolf greeted me. Although, I hardly noticed as my stomach rumbled as the scent of food hit me. The wolf strode in and placed the big bowl of oatmeal I had requested on my desk. "Geez, Jake, I think they had to sow a whole field for that." Edward jested.

I looked up at him from my seat and smiled. "I'm a hungry boy." I replied. I then turned my gaze to wolf who brought my food in. "Extra sugar, right?"

"Of course, my king." He said monotonously with his hands tucked behind his back. I frowned a bit, he could at least pretend to be cheerful while talking to me, but instead I could actually feel the strained tension building.

I pulled the bowl toward me, grabbing a spoonful of the warm cereal while I eyed the wolf curiously as I slowly brought it to my mouth. He was average in just about everything. Average size, average face... though the dislike radiating off him for me was not.

Suddenly, Edward reached over and hit the spoon roughly from my hand just before it reached my lips. Oatmeal splattered all over my desk and papers, making the ink run in funny little patterns. Immediately he snatched up the spoon, put it back in the bowl, and shoved the two toward the wolf on the other side of the desk. "It might be hot." My imprint hissed. "Test it for the king."

The wolf's eyes widened. "I assure you it is the proper temperature."

"Appease me." My vampire once again hissed. "Eat it."

"Edward, christ, it's fine. What's gotten into you?" I asked with pinched brows while the wolf started backing away from the desk. My vampire instantly lunged forward as he caught sight of this and grabbed hold of the guy. In one swift motion Edward kicked the wolf's legs out from under the him and dragged him forward by the back of his neck to the front of my desk. "What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled. Edward's eyes snapped to mine. They were startlingly black and icy, but they weren't hungry eyes, they were furious eyes.

Those eyes quickly went back to the wolf as my vampire shoved his face down by the bowl. With a good grip on the wolf's neck Edward grabbed the spoon with his other hand and pressed it the wolf's closed lips. "Eat it!" He shrieked and the wolf just barely turned a cheek to it. My vampire dropped the spoon to the floor. "Fine. Have it your way." He snarled as he slammed the wolf's face into the bowl.

I bolted up from my seat – the wolf flailing in Edward's grasp for air, yet my vampire wasn't struggling one bit to hold the wolf's face in place. "Let him go! You're gonna fucking kill him!" I hollered.

My imprints black and enraged eyes shot to mine. "That's the point." He growled. Though, as he held the wolf down his face became pained as he looked at me. "If I lost you..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked rather panic stricken.

"He tried to fucking murder you, Jake!" Edward heatedly proclaimed. His pale fingers clenched the wolf's neck and I cringed as a sharp crunch was heard causing the wolf to fall limp. "Cyanide." My imprint breathed. "The bowl is full of it."

I stood impossibly still as my imprint shoved the wolf away from my desk, his lifeless body falling to my floor with a thump. "You just killed him..." I mumbled under my breath.

"He's lucky that's all I did!" Edward shouted. "Don't you dare think for a second I would have ever let him live after trying to kill _my_ king. I think I've made it pretty damn clear the lengths I'll go to keep you breathing. I've killed before to keep you safe and I'm sure I will again," My imprint pointed to the wolf on the floor. "but his life will _not_ weigh heavy on my conscience."

I rushed around my desk and pulled my imprint to me while ignoring the body the best I could. "Oh god, Edward, you shouldn't be doing that shit for me!" I whined as I held him close to me.

His arms wrapped around my waist. "Jake, you're not going to like what I have to tell you next." Edward informed me while also ignoring what I had said.

"Why, what's wrong?" I questioned as I pulled away from him to see his eyes.

"The cyanide... it was Jared's idea."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty-seven**

_Point of View: Edward_

I don't know what I felt worse about – the distress that consumed Jacob's mind or the fact that I'm about a minute and half away from killing Jared. We walked through the foyer with an army of guards behind us as we headed in the direction of the kitchen where I knew Jared to be waiting for the wolf to return from giving _my_ king his poisoned oatmeal.

Words escaped me when I needed them most. Jacob wondered if he had this coming all along. Images of all the wolves he had sent to purgatory once upon a time crossed his mind and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he deserved what Jared had dealt. I didn't for second believe he did, though even if by some slight chance that I thought Jacob might I still wouldn't let anything happen to him and I'd still get rid of anybody that tried to take him from me.

Whatever he did, he did as a prince... I'm not trying to justify any of my kings improper actions, but he was a prince and be his actions wrong or right they were that of royalty and should be taken as such. Jacob was never some tyrant. He was an angry prince, a selfish prince, and certainly an unreasonable prince, but I never thought him cruel.

However, as king, nobody could ask for a better one. He has completely put his wants and even his needs aside for the kingdom. Jacob has this passion burning inside him for his people that everybody should admire. I always knew Jacob would make a good king, although I did assume he'd need me as a nagging slave by his side to keep him in check. I underestimated him – I'll never do that again.

As we continued forward I worked my way closer to my king and once close enough I pressed my hand into his and laced our fingers. For an action so mediocre it felt big to me. Even as a free vampire public displays of affection have never felt right in front of peeping eyes, yet now as Jacob's fiance it felt acceptable even if our unconventional relationship was not.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't petrified that I had actually said yes to marriage, but I'd also be lying if I said a part of me wasn't at least a little excited. I wanted his name, I wanted to be complete, and I wanted Jacob to complete me. I also wanted to do everything within my power to make my king happy, and if that was giving myself to him entirely then so be it. Yet, I had to keep reminding myself that I wouldn't be the only one giving themselves away. As much as I'd be Jacob's, he'd also be mine, and to be honest, that didn't sound half bad.

Husband, though? That's quite the label. Would I make a good husband at the age of 18? Does age even matter? Perchance not. I think Seth and Jasper, and Paul and Ryan were good examples of that. Love doesn't care what age or gender you are, _or_ even _what_ you are. Maybe what I really needed to do was quit my worrying and just thank the lucky stars that Jacob really did love me, and so much so he literally yearned to be my husband. Could there ever be a better mate for me out there? I believe not. If so, I don't want him... or her, just Jacob, always Jacob, always my king.

The thought of my wolf set my mind in a whirl and a huge _what if_ concerning this morning plagued me. What if I hadn't talked to Paul yesterday on those swings? What if his words never affected me like they had? What if, without Paul's guidance, I had decided to go out like every other day? What if Jacob ate that _fucking_ oatmeal?

My head whipped to the side to prove to myself that my king really was in my grasp and he really was here. I don't care if it was the totally wrong situation to do so but I smiled faintly as I took in his clunky, unlaced, black and steal toed boots, his baggy forest green cutoffs that hung below his knees and a navy blue plaid button-up shirt that hugged him in all the right places. He sure didn't look like a king, but he did look like my Jacob and I would never, ever ask for anything more.

He caught my gaze and stilled. I didn't dare waste another moment. My arms flung around him, my lips tackled his and my eyes squeezed closed. I knew if it were possible for vampires I'd be crying. He was here, he was mine – I could feel his heartbeat against my chest, I could hear the sharp intake of air as it flowed into his lungs; he was safe... and I think I had to profusely thank Paul for that.

In retrospect Paul hadn't said much, but it was an oversized shove in the right direction. I had come to the horrible realization that I had been taking Jacob for granted. He loved me so damn much; his thoughts told me so everyday along with his words, yet I'd go out day after day experiencing life and leaving my king behind while he was being everything I could have ever asked for in a leader. But, how had I shown him my appreciation for it? I hadn't, I had just expected him to know how thankful I was, when clearly he didn't. It's kind of ridiculous how terrible we are at communicating when I can read his mind.

I really need to learn not to beat around the bush. If I feel something, I should say it. If I need something, I have to make it known, and if something is bothering me we must talk about it. Subtle hints do not work with the king. Also, if I know Jacob's feeling troubled, I shouldn't just try to fix it or hope he'll feel better the next day – I'll talk about it with him. All this sounds silly and obvious, but it feels like one hell of an epiphany for me.

My wolf hummed sadly against my lips as our kiss slowed. "Why would he do this to me, Edward?" He asked as he lifted his lips from mine and rested his forehead against my own. I felt a little self-conscious with 100 or so guards watching and listening, though I didn't let it deter me.

I opened my eyes and met his melancholy ones. "Let me try and find him. I'll see what he's thinking." I replied not knowing how else to. I didn't want to say he was a bad wolf, or a terrible person which is what I thought. Jared at one point had been somewhat close with Jacob and I didn't want to disrespect that. However, if I got the chance whatever my king felt for the wolf wouldn't stop me from tearing the life from the dog's body.

I drowned out the guards, most of them easy to distinguish because they all thought the same thing – how bizarre it was to see the king so close with another male. Displays of affection was something I desperately tried to avoid previously, which really wasn't all that difficult with my king never leaving his office. Plus, we've only ever been out twice together in public, once being the disastrous time in front of the orphanage and the other being the hospital where he respectfully kept his hands to himself.

As much as everyone knew we were wolf and imprint nobody has really been witness to it except for the occasional time around the palace, plus those awful pictures in the newspaper, but to me, those do_ not _count.

I flicked through the madness inside my head – it was loud and disorganized, yet it was hardly noticeable for me. Jacob, of course, was the loudest and always taking up the most space; his thoughts often times overshadowing my own. I tried to push his voice aside, which he unknowingly made difficult as I tried to better hear others.

I found Quil who was sound asleep and dreaming of things I'd rather not mention. Seth was with Jasper. Emmett on his way to town with Rosalie... And Jared... _"The mutt got it." _A wolf said to Jared. _"A puppy that size, it'll kill him in minutes."_

_"Did you see Ryan eat it?"_ Jared queried and for the very first time everything inside my mind went quiet as sheer and utter, but silent terror took my mind by storm.

"What? What is it?" Jacob questioned – I'm sure my face gave me away. I pushed him away a little as I turned to the guards.

"Tell them I can give them orders." I growled in a rush. My king nodded and told them to listen to me. "Arrest everyone in the kitchen by any force necessary. Do_ not_ let Jared Cameron get away!" I angrily instructed. I didn't know who knew what the wolf was up to and who didn't, but I wasn't willing to take any chances. "After, Quil Atera, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, and Brady Fuller." More chances I wasn't willing to take – a plan this big I doubted if none of them knew about it. "Go!" I yelled at them.

As the guards took off in a run I grabbed Jacob's arm and sprinted as fast as he could go in the direction of the stairs. "Where are we going? Why not Paul?" He quickly questioned.

Turning, I yanked him up the stairs as I met his eyes. "Ryan." I breathed. "Paul would have no part in hurting our puppy."

"His food too?" Jacob gasped, I nodded and not even a split of a second went by before he was out of my grasp and bolting up the stairs ahead of me. I followed right at his heals up two more flights and through a few winding halls until we came to Ryan's door where Jacob instantly burst through.

On their stomachs lay Paul and Ryan with a coloring book in front of them and crayons scattered around them. Both of them were propped up on their elbows and both held colors in their hands while looking startled and wide eyed from Jacob's entrance.

Jacob immediately fell to his knee's in front of the two on the knitted blue carpet while reaching forward and dragging Ryan over his coloring book - the crayons dropping from the pup's little hands along the way. With my kings eyes wild and scared he stood the puppy on his feet. "Did you eat anything?" He frantically asked while gripping the puppy's shoulders.

"What?" Ryan questioned in a timid and small voice.

"Ryan!" Jacob cried, shaking him slightly. "Did you fucking eat anything!"

Paul sat up with furrowed brows. "He hasn't." He put in.

My kings eyes darted to the wolf's. "Do you know for sure? How long have you been in here?"

The wolf's mind called for me and he asked if it was wise to tell Jacob the truth. I nodded for him to. "Early. Like 6:30 or something. I couldn't sleep and I knew the pup to be quite the little early bird." A happy smile tilted Paul's lips. "Isn't that right wolf boy?"

Ryan grinned over his shoulder at Paul, his green eyes sparkling. "That's only because the sooner I get up the sooner you'll come and play." He chimed, and Paul's smile widened into quite the handsome grin.

"A wolf brought food though, right?" Jacob hastily inquired.

Paul nodded. "Oh, yeah, yeah, he did." The wolf's face scrunched. "Is that what this is all about? I got a weird feeling about it once the guy left. I don't know, I can't really explain it... Ryan's breakfast smelt fine. I just... didn't like it." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I threw it out."

"You threw it out?" Jacob deadpanned.

The wolf's eyes flicked between us. "Am I in trouble for it? The pup wanted to finish the picture before we got something else."

"Christ, Paul!" Jacob exclaimed as he lunged himself forward, carrying Ryan with him and landing in the wolf's arms. My king pulled Paul into an embrace with a giggling puppy caught in the middle. "Thank god for you... thank fucking god!"

Paul shot me a perplexed look. "I'm not really following." He mumbled.

Jacob pulled away to view the wolf. "Do you seriously not understand what you've done?" Paul shook his head and my king leaned and pressed his lips to the top of Ryan's head for a kiss, earning himself a giddy little laugh from the puppy. "Whatever you feel for my son, never fucking stop it, and when he's older, whatever it becomes, don't ever let me get in the way."


	58. Chapter 58

**Warning:** Violence + slightly graphic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-eight<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

Paul closed the door behind himself as we left Ryan's bedroom - Edward staying behind with the pup. "Okay, are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on? You're freaking me out." The wolf was quick to say.

"Look," I said while sucking in a breath to keep myself calm. "My food was poisoned this morning. They brought it a bit late, it was obvious they were expecting Edward to be out of the palace by then."

Paul's eyes widened. "But you're alright, you didn't eat any of it?" He asked with worry in his tone.

"No, no, I'm fine, Edward was there, but Paul, could you kill someone and never think twice about it?"

The wolf took a step back, his jaw dropping a little. "You don't think I... I would never!" He bellowed.

I took a hasty step forward while I fervently shook my head and pressed a hand to his forearm. "I know it wasn't you, Paul. I'm asking if you could take a life and never feel guilt or remorse."

My hand slipped into his as he thought and his fingers tightened around mine. "You want me to kill whoever tried to poisoned you, don't you?" He warily queried.

"No, I want _us_ to get rid of the wolf that was behind trying to murder _my_ puppy and _your_ imprint." I vehemently stated and Paul's hand squeezed forcefully around mine causing my knuckles to crack.

The wolf's brows angrily furrowed and his whole body started to tremble as his face reddened with rage. "Ryan's food?" He snarled. "A wolf poisoned _your_ puppy's food?"

"_Our_ puppy." I corrected. I hated the idea of Ryan being claimed by a mate so young, but I did _not_ hate that his mate was Paul – not anymore at least. The wolf had one hell of an intuitive imprint going on, which meant the bond that he has with my son goes way beyond what I have with Edward. He'd always know if the pup was near or far, safe or in danger, and more than likely sense his strong emotions – if there was one thing I knew for certain, it was that my puppy would always, always be safe in the wolf's paws. "Our puppy's food was poisoned."

Paul yanked himself away from me as he vibrated on his feet while his fists clenched and unclenched. "Tell me fucking who and I'll do it myself!" He furiously yelled.

"He's my son." I put in. "I should be a part of it."

"He's my life!" He huskily shouted. "He's my fucking imprint! I want to do this!"

"Shh!" I hissed, my brows pinching. "Calm down! Ryan might hear you!" I reached out to touch the wolf but he roughly shoved my hands away.

"Calm down?" He hollered. "How the fuck can I calm down? Ryan could have died! I could have lost him!"

"But he didn't! You kept him safe! If you want to be the one to kill the wolf I'll let you, but you have to swear to me that you'll be okay with the decision afterward."

"Would you feel guilty for killing someone who tried to take Edward from you?" Paul snapped and I instantly shook my head no. "Exactly! Now tell me who!" He demanded.

I eyed the wolf cautiously. I didn't know how he'd take this; fuck, I didn't know how I was taking it. Right now I was forcing myself to feel nothing. I couldn't take the chance of losing my cool in this situation. "Paul," I breathed. "it was Jared." The wolf stilled for a moment looking stunned, yet it was shortly lived as a deep rumbling growl emanated from his throat.

"Take me to him!" Paul ferociously barked just milliseconds before his clothes ripped from body while his shoes were torn to threads and a dark eyed, snarling and furious silvery wolf stood in his place.

I turned my back to him and motioned for him to follow. Paul's claws clicked against the floor as we walked and that rumbling growl continued as we moved forward. "We're going down to purgatory." I informed him. "Edward had the whole pack arrested, so if you see them that's why." Paul came up to my side and he cocked his head. If anything that look had to mean 'Why wasn't I?' or 'Why were they?' hell, maybe even both.

"I didn't ask Edward why, but I'm guessing he figures one of them might have known this was going to happen. He knew you'd didn't have a part in any of this, especially with Ryan involved." I answered, though Paul's snout nudged my shoulder. I took that as a 'But did you think I'd had a part in it?' "I didn't really have time to think about it, but if I had I'm sure I wouldn't think you'd have known a thing. I really trust you, Paul. If I didn't I wouldn't for a second let you around my puppy alone. I just, ugh..." I sighed. "I wish I had you take over the pack. I had thought about it, but I wasn't quite sure if you'd be up to it, plus I kind felt with Jared being my beta the responsibility should automatically fall on him." I paused my speech for a moment and looked over into the wolf's eyes as we headed down the stairs. "You should have been my beta all along – you've always been there for me. I know you have so much horrible shit going on in that head of yours and if I could I'd take it all away and put it on myself. I obviously can't, but I think fate gave you Ryan for a reason. From his effeminate looks to his gentle soul, it's as plain as day he's different than other boys. I think when the time comes he'll be the true alpha you need. Although, until then, and if by some miracle you'd want me back as your alpha, I'd love to have you as my beta. But don't answer now, just think about it."

Paul turned his head forward with a little huff of breath and in silence we made our way down to purgatory. The moment we made it to the shabby old check-in desk that sat on a bloodstained floor Jasper was in my face. "Your majesty, why have you ordered Seth down here? He's done nothing wrong!" He insisted, his eyes dark and worried.

"I don't know that!" I snapped with my brows furrowing. "Jared tried to fucking _murder_ me and my puppy by poisoning our food." I pointed to the wolf to my right. "Paul here is going to do the honors of getting rid of him. Jasper, I suggest you fucking pray that Seth had nothing to do with it because if he did I guarantee I won't be half as nice to him as Paul will be to Jared." The wolf responded to my statement by snarling and snapping. "And Paul won't be nice at all." I added.

"My king, you can't possibly think Seth would ever do something like that." Jasper frantically put in.

I crossed my arms and leaned back to survey him. "What, no 'are you alright' or 'is Ryan okay'?"

"I just figured..." Jasper murmured. "Seth wouldn't..."

"Yeah, well, we'll find out. Go watch Ryan and send Edward down." I firmly and slightly angrily instructed.

"But I don't want to leave Se-"

"I _said _go watch Ryan and send Edward down." I interrupted while my agitation grew.

"Your majesty, please." Jasper begged.

"Don't make your king repeat himself a third time!" I heatedly snapped.

"But-"

"Shut it!" I spat. "One more word out of you and I'll have the guards hang Seth on the wall." Jasper made an unbelieving face. "Don't think I will? Try me." I growled. Jasper shook his head and frowned, but thankfully he was quick to leave. In a way a felt bad for talking to Jasper like that, but I honestly didn't know if Seth had any part in the planning of killing my puppy and because of it I had no patience.

I turned to the vampire manning the desk and asked where Jared was. Once told and given a key to his cell I said my thanks and told him to send Edward that way when he got down there.

As Paul followed me through the dark and damp halls, a few with cells and a few with tiny rooms used for solitary confinement, his hackles started to raise and his tail dipped low. The closer we got the more real this felt – Jared, my first pack brother and my beta was going to die... He tried to kill me... He tried to kill my son... I despised him for it, but there was still that little bit of me that wishes I could fix all this and have Jared live. Impossible though, I knew this is how it had to end and I knew that's how I really wanted it to.

I could smell the dog as we drew near and with that my heart started to race. I decided on the way down here that I didn't want an explanation, it didn't matter, it wouldn't change anything, so I didn't want to know. The less words Jared spoke the better – I just wanted this over with.

I slowed as I approached his cell and I sucked in a deep breath of the stale air. "My king, thank god you're here!" Jared exclaimed as he caught sight of me – the ridiculous part: it sounded so sincere. He pulled himself to his feet from the floor and gave me a weak smile. With a heavy huff of breath I turned my back to him and pressed my hand over my lips.

My eyes became watery and anger was the last thing I felt. I did feel betrayed, but what I felt most was a pure and utter sadness. I didn't want to be in this position. I didn't want a brother to go this way. I didn't want Jared to be filled with so much hate.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I shook my head no. I was far from okay. "Are you going to let me out?" Again I shook my head no. "Why am I down here?" Jared then questioned.

I wiped my hands over my eyes before I turned around. "Edward was in my office with me when my breakfast was brought to me." I replied calmly - his face paled.

"What of your mutt then?" He queried, causing Paul to slam himself against the cell as he snapped his jaws between the bars.

"You mean what of Paul's imprint!" I snarled over the ruckus Paul was making and a look of horror came over Jared's face. "Attempted murder of the king: Punishable by death." I yelled. "Attempted murder of a prince: Punishable by death." I hollered. "Attempted murder of an imprint: Punishable by death!" I screamed. I stomped forward while taking the key from my pocket and sticking it in the lock. "I suggest you shift if you plan on fighting back."

"You wouldn't." He bit out.

"I don't have to!" I shouted as I looked to Paul - his teeth bared and his eyes black and ferocious. "He wants to!" I opened the cell door and the wolf stalked in with his head lowered, ears tucked back, hackles raised, and a growl rolling past his lips.

Jared's eyes flicked to Paul's as he raised his hands. "C'mon man, we're brothers." He said as I slammed the cell door.

"Brothers? We were brothers! But what was Ryan to you, huh? Just some disposable mutt? That's my fucking baby! My puppy! My son!" I shrieked in outrage. "And my son _will_ be Paul's mate one day and you tried to fucking kill him! You deserve whatever Paul gives you!"

"A man and a woman." Jared breathed. "A_ man_ and a _woman, _that's how it's supposed to be!"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "Oh, fuck off with that bullshit! A wolf can't control imprinting anymore more than he can control the damn weather." I shook my head a little. "Jesus, Jared, I really fucking hope you tried kill me for a reason better than that." He went to speak but I put up my hand to silence him. "Keep it yourself... Paul, he's yours." I took a few steps back from the bars as the wolf moved forward in the cell.

"Paul, it's me." Jared said as he backed until he was against the concrete wall. "Think about what you're doing." He added.

"I'd shift if I were you." I advised the dog.

"He won't hurt me!" He insisted quite confidently. Rushed footsteps echoed from down the hall and I whipped my head to the side to see Edward approaching.

"You're mistaken, Jared!" Edward called out. "He's only taking his time because he can't decide whether to go for your neck or your torso." My imprint past me and gripped the metal bars to look in at the scene. "As much as I think he deserves to suffer, Paul, I'd suggest going for the neck. Make it quick. I hate the thought of the one's I love having to share the same air as him."

"Faggot's don't know the first thing about love!" Jared spat with his face contorting with disgust. I was close to saying something but Paul, just out of nowhere, lunged forward. His furry body slammed roughly against Jared along with the wall while his strong jaw closed around the dog's throat. The distinct sound of ripping flesh reached my ears and I forced myself to watch as the wolf fell back to four paws as he wrenched his muzzle away from Jared. Foul tasting bile rose to my tongue as I took in the sight of Jared with his esophagus missing and his jugular torn.

The dog's eyes were wide and petrified, tears streamed his cheeks and his jaw slacked as if he were silently screaming – he crumpled to his knees just moments before he landed on his face with his arms and legs sprawled. His body awkwardly heaved for air while his heart burst his blood onto the damp floor and streamed around Paul's front paws, which abruptly turned to hands.

The wolf stood upright in his human form, the blood on the cold floor steaming and beginning to run between his toes while blood dripped from his fingertips. "Edward's right, Jared, you do deserve to suffer, and no, you shouldn't be allowed to breath this fucking air. Do me a favor, feel yourself bleed for my king, feel yourself bleed for _my_ prince, and feel yourself bleed for the kingdom _you_ betrayed."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty-nine**

_Point of View: Edward_

Jacob and Paul had long since left purgatory, although I had to stay behind to clean up the mess. Not that I minded, I was the only one that could do the job properly and I truthfully preferred to do it without the king here. I had gone through all the kitchen staff, yet only found that one other wolf knew about the plan to murder _my _king and _my _puppy. As for the _dog_ that brought Ryan his food, I took care of him myself.

After I headed for the pack. Brady was a quivering mess, yet in only a few short minutes I deemed him incapable of even squishing an ant, let alone plotting someone like Ryan's death. I let him go and went to Quil next. He wasn't nervous and understood that I needed to rummage around in his mind and he let his thoughts flow freely.

Jared had apparently shown a great distaste for Seth when the wolf wasn't around, but other than that Quil hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary – he was free to go. Next I went to Embry. Like Quil he understood what I had to do, and also like Quil, Jared had expressed his discontent with Seth, though unlike with Quil, he'd also talked about Paul with Embry. Jared worried about Paul's sexuality and had actually thought that_ I_ was fooling around with him since we were spending so much time together.

Embry confessed that Paul and Jared had a falling out a month or so prior because of the accusations – something I knew nothing of, and it made me feel startlingly uncomfortable how well Paul could hide his mind from me without me even noticing. Embry also mentioned that at the same time Paul had made it very clear to Jared that he did not want him as a leader and because of it he lost his link with the pack. How I could have spent so much time with the wolf and not know any of this made me feel awful, and it only left me wondering why Paul felt like he couldn't confide in me.

As Embry made his way back up to the palace I went to Seth. I closed myself in the cell with the young wolf and sat in front of him on the floor and leaned my back against the wall. "Do you know why I'm here?" I asked - Seth shook his head no. "Jared's dead, he tried to kill both the king and the prince." The wolf gasped and he brought his knees up to him and wrapped his arms around them.

"They're okay, right?" He softly queried. I nodded as tears slowly built in Seth's brown eyes.

"Are _you_ okay?" I questioned.

"No." He mumbled as those tears left his eyes and streamed his cheeks. "Can Jasper be here?" I smiled kindly at the wolf and stood and reached out of the bars and waved. As soon as the king was up in the palace with our puppy Jasper was right back down here waiting for his own.

The vampire rushed to the cell and the guards let him in. He immediately went to floor beside Seth who took no time to crumple into the vampire. "Don't hate me." He pleaded through a sob.

"Hate you for what, sweetheart? What did you do?" Jasper asked as he pulled the young wolf to his lap while trying to sooth him by brushing his cool hands through his short hair and sweeping away tears.

I dove into Seth's mind, his thoughts a jumbled whirlwind of guilt. "Jared talked to me awhile back. He told me he thought something needed to be done about the king. I didn't really understand what he meant by that. I just thought he and Jacob had gotten into an argument or something since he was pretty angry when he said that. I didn't say anything back - that wasn't my place with him. He mentioned similar things a few more times, but I never really thought much of it. With other wolves I'd hear him bad mouthing the king and his puppy. He'd mostly talk about the gay stuff and I've heard him call Ryan a bastard a few times. I also heard him say that that Jacob was ruining the kingdom, especially when it came to vampires mixing with wolves. I remember him coming back from town and he was livid all because he had seen a wolf holding hands with a female vampire." Pitiful tears rolled down Seth's cheeks as he paused to take a deep breath. "I knew Jared disapproved of a lot of stuff, but I never thought he'd actually try to hurt anybody."

Jasper held the wolf close as he fell into a fit of sobs. "Shh, you did nothing wrong." The vampire hummed.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot as rage boiled and bubbled inside me. "He did everything wrong!" I furiously hissed. "This all could have been prevented had he spoken up. Because of Jared, his foolish followers and Seth's silence we almost lost both the king _and_ the prince today!"

"I didn't know!" Seth cried.

I glared at the wolf. "You knew enough!" I spat.

Jasper stood, pulling Seth along with him. "Edward, let us out of here." He firmly instructed and I waved for a guard to open the cell door that I stood in front of.

"You're free to go, Jasper, but Seth is_ not_."

"Jasper... I'm sorry." Seth quietly whined, his arms hugging the vampire around his middle as even _more_ tears fell. Jasper tucked the wolf into his body, his arms protectively surrounding him, and his lips sweeping across a copper temple.

My tense shoulders slackened. "Fuck." I irritably huffed. I wanted to despise Seth, I wanted to blame the little wolf, but my malicious urge for vengeance didn't outweigh my heart in the slightest. I moved away from the door. "Go." I growled.

"I'm not leaving Seth." Jasper heatedly put it.

I met the vampire's eyes and nodded my head toward the door. "The both of you."

* * *

><p><em>Point of View: Jacob<em>

I swept my puppy's hair out of his face as he laid his head on my pillow with me. "You know I love you, don't you?" I said to him.

"Mhmm," He hummed happily while he nodded his head against the fluffy pillow. "I love you too, daddy." With his sweet little words I wrapped my arms around him and pulled my puppy to me. With a contented sigh on his part he tucked his head into my neck and curled his hands in my shirt.

"You know that you are the most important person in the world to me, right?" I added.

Ryan tilted his head up and gazed at me in amazement. "I am?" He gasped.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" I assured him as I hugged him closer. "You're my baby boy, Ryan, nothing and no one is more special to me than you."

"What about dad?" He asked.

"I love dad very much, he's my imprint, but you are my son - you'll always come first." Guilt bit and chewed at me. I couldn't believe I had been foolish enough to lose close to five precious years with my puppy. I wanted so badly to reverse time and be everything I wasn't. I wanted to watch him grow, see him take his first step, hear him say his first word and be the daddy he deserved.

As he gazed up at me he smiled. "I'm going to have an imprint one day too."

"Are you?" I chuckled.

"Yes." He said confidently. "And we'll love each other like you and dad do."

"Oh?" I curiously stated. "How do dad and I love each other?"

"Like it's for always." Ryan pushed himself away from me a bit to better look in my eyes. "Dad saved us when the vampires came."

I gave a slight nod. "He did."

"When I'm big and strong I'll save my imprint."

I quirked a brow. "And what are you going to save your imprint from?" I queried.

"Himself."

"Ryan," I said with a frown. "stop thinking about this stuff."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because you're to little to be thinking about these things." I answered truthfully.

"Why?" He repeated.

"You should be thinking about fun stuff like toys and your birthday that's coming up."

A small frown twisted his pink lips. "No." Ryan grumped. "I hate toys and I don't care about my birthday."

"You hate toys, do ya?" I reached over and grabbed his stuffed wolf from behind him, though the puppy was quick to snatch it out of my hand.

"That's not a toy!" He yelled with a whine as he embraced the wolf in his arms.

"Okay, okay, the wolf's not a toy." I laughed lightly.

"Don't laugh at me!" Ryan exclaimed.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to my pup's little cheek. "Why so grumpy, puppy?" I asked as I moved back in place to view his green eyes.

"Because you're not listening." He whined. "Give me another kiss." He demanded, his bottom lip pouted.

"Anything for my prince." I smiled and gave his other cheek a kiss. "Now, how am I not listening?"

"I was talking about my imprint but you stopped me."

"Okay." I sighed. "So, you're imprint's a boy?" I didn't really want to indulge him, but I was kind of curious how he came to these conclusions.

"Yes!" Ryan grinned. "He's a big, big wolf. Almost as big as you!"

I gave my puppy and incredulous look. "Do you know who your imprint will be?"

"Oh yes." He happily tittered to himself.

"Who?" I had a feeling I knew _exactly_ who he was going to say.

A dreamy look came onto Ryan's face. "Paul..." He breathed. "Lahote..." Yeah, thought so.

I offered up a little smile. "How do you know?"

Ryan took his hand from his wolf and wiggled it between two of the buttons of my shirt and pressed his palm flat to my chest where my heart beat underneath. "I can feel it right there."

"Feel what where?" Edward cheerfully called out as he entered the room.

Ryan bolted up in the bed. "Dad!" He grinned. My vampire closed the door behind him and he strode across the room and stepped up the platform. Ryan hopped to his feet and then to Edward's arms. "I was telling daddy that I'm going to imprint on Paul one day."

My vampire smiled at our son. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, it is." Ryan excitedly nodded his head. "We're gonna be in love and everything."

"Madly in love, I bet." Edward put in, causing the pup to bounce happily in his arms. His golden eyes turned to me. "It's really nice to see you out of that office."

"Yeah, well, I think I'll be making an effort to do that a little more frequently." Edward shuffled Ryan in his arms a bit so he could reach one out to me. I sat up in the bed and scooted closer and his palm came to rest on my cheek. I leaned up and he leaned in for our lips to meet for a quick kiss.

My imprint smiled against my lips as he pulled away. "That's good to hear."

Ryan tugged on Edward's shirt. "What about me?"

"What about you?" My vampire playfully questioned.

"Where's my kiss!"

"You, Ryan, the wolf prince, want a kiss from me?"

"Mmm, dad!" The pup whined. "Give me!"

"Ryan." I said firmly.

"Please!" He toothily grinned.

"Like I could say no to my-" Edward brushed a kiss against Ryan's forehead. "perfect," He swept a kiss across a smooth cheek. "and beautiful," He pressed a kiss to the tip of the pup's nose which earned himself a giggle. "son."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

_Point of View: Jacob_

It was bright and early, yet I found myself in my office, although I promised Edward and Ryan that I'd be out by noon to spend the rest of the day with them. I was scribbling away trying to get as much as possible done in a few short hours and I was so engrossed in my work that when I heard a knock at the door it startled me and caused me to accidentally cross out a few words.

I hollered for whoever to come in, though found myself smiling as Quil, Embry, and Brady entered. "Hey guys!" I said enthusiastically. I shoved the papers aside and motioned for them to pull up chair and sit across from me. "Glad you all came - I'm busy as fuck, it's a nice distraction. I should have come to you all last night, but, well, you know, I wanted to be with Ryan considering the circumstances."

They sat, all looking quite glum actually. "It's fine." Brady said.

My eye's flicked between the three. "What's wrong?" I questioned, brows furrowing.

Quil's throat bobbed as he swallowed. "We're leaving." He breathed.

I shook my head a bit, not understanding. "What do you mean, leaving?"

"Brady and I are going back to my parents' place in Seattle. Embry's moving in with a girl, Victoria."

I took my hands off my desk and dropped them to my lap to clench the lose material of my pants. "But why?" I croaked.

"It's for the best." Brady replied.

"I- well, I kind of thought you wolves might want to come back to me. I mean, I don't have a lot of time, but I'm trying, things will be different, they'll be good." I anxiously bit at my bottom lip as my hands started sweat. "I guess you three don't have to live here for us to be a pack."

Embry shook his head softly. "I think it's best we _go_, your majesty."

"It's Jacob, and I don't want you all to leave, you're my wolves."

"_Were_ your wolves." Quil said correcting my wording and making my heart crack in half.

"We're sorry." Embry whispered. "We just... we don't want this anymore."

"Things were bad before Edward, but at least things were predictable. Ever since he came along it's been one thing after another." Quil complained.

"We know it's not his fault." Brady asserted.

"But I kind of feels like it." Quil added.

Embry sighed quietly. "He's you're imprint, we understand, and we hope you can understand why we want to leave."

I shook my head. "I don't understand any of this!" I bellowed, my throat thick and my emotions just about to betray me in front of the three wolves. I did _not_ want eyes full of tears.

"You're a good king." Embry put in.

Quil's eyes left mine. "But a terrible alpha." He said a little sheepishly.

"I'll be better." I hurriedly replied. "I am better, I swear it. Just give me chance."

"We don't want you." Brady retorted.

"Brady..." I murmured as my vision fell blurry. I leaned forward slightly and brought my hands up and pressed my sleeves to my eyes. "When are guys going then?" I asked in a quavering voice.

"Our bags are outside the door." Quil answered.

I sucked in a breath. "Now?" I questioned and I received three nods. I stood from my chair. "God, you guys, don't go."

I went to make my way around my desk but Quil held up a hand. "Don't. If you have it in you to do right thing then you'll leave us alone."

* * *

><p><em>Point of View: Edward<em>

I sat on Jasper's sofa and the vampire followed suit. "I'm concerned about a few things." I admitted. "I don't want to accuse Seth of anything, but I'm not really following his story, nor his thoughts."

"What are you saying?" Jasper queried defensively.

"I'm saying he's not making sense. Jared didn't like the little wolf, so I can't figure out why he'd tell him of all wolves that he wanted to do something about the king. Also, why was Seth the only one that overheard Jared speaking badly about Jacob? Embry, Quil and Brady knew nothing about Jared's hate for the king."

Jasper sighed. "You can't always rely on people's thoughts to tell the truth, just like I know emotions can be manipulated. They're wolves that have a pack, they've spent a lot of time with others in their head. They know how to suppress and block thoughts they don't want someone else to hear."

I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and my face in my palms. "Oh god, you tell me this now?" I groaned. "I don't know about Brady, but Quil and Embry must know at least as much as Seth – it's just to damn convenient that they don't." I closed my eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. "Plus, it only makes it all the more obvious since they're hightailing it out of here."

Jasper furrowed his brows. "Pardon?"

"Right now those three are telling Jacob that they're leaving." I let out and exasperated huff of breath. "Go stop them." I tiredly mumbled. "You're the king's guard."

"Am I?" Jasper smirked. "It seems like you're the only one that's able to keep our king safe."

I shook my head in my hands. "I'm afraid to even leave the palace after yesterday. Jacob and Ryan are absolutely everything to me. The thought of either one of them gone, or somebody hurting them... I just... no. I'd never allow it."

"It's nice that you worry so I don't have to as much."

"Yes, you've made that quite obvious." I rudely retorted.

"The king's in love with a vampire that would protect him with his life, he doesn't need me stepping all over his toes anymore. He's got you for that." Jasper replied with a minute smile.

I nodded in understanding. "That and you're borderline obsessed with that little wolf."

Jasper's smile widened. "Yes, well, he is quite magnificent."

I gave a crooked smirk. "I think that's just a wolf thing." I chuckled.

"You might be right, but anyway, shouldn't you be stopping those wolves?"

"Probably. I take it you're not going to be of any use to me, are you?"

Jasper leaned back on his couch. "Nah." He grinned. "Seth will be here any minute."

I stood from the couch and gazed down that vampire. "I think you've forgotten where your loyalties lie."

"Mmm, well, after 21 years of close to round the clock loyal service to his majesty, I'd say it's due time for me to be a little bit selfish, _and_ I really don't want to deal with those misbehaving dogs."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a-fucking-lot Jasper. You're a great, great help." I huffed as I started for his door.

"You don't need help, especially from me."

I open the door and glanced over my shoulder. "Oh, shut up. This has nothing to do with my capability of handling the situation. All you can think about is bedding your wolf. He may be 15 now, but he's practically a puppy still."

"I don't really care for your moral agenda there, Ed – I fought with myself for awhile over this. The wolf may be young but he's perfectly capable of making the decision of whether he wants to fuck or not."

I quirked a brow. "Fucking? Is that all it is to you?"

"You know it's not." He growled.

"You know, ever since you've been free you have this superior and asshole-ish complex going on." I told him.

"Are you sure you're not referring to yourself?" He snapped.

I turned around and crossed my arms. "Piss me off, leech, and see how far you get. Who do you think the king would believe if something were to arise – me or you?" I condescendingly questioned.

"You wouldn't." Jasper hissed.

I gave a nonchalant shrug. "Yes, you're right, I wouldn't, _but_ that's because I'm _not_ an asshole. Though, do know, _Jas_, I am superior. So, brush that chip off your shoulder, get up off your ass, come downstairs with me and do your job."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty-one**

_Point of View: Jacob_

As soon as the three wolves left I felt like bursting out in tears like a little fucking bitch. I pressed roughly at my eyes and growled at myself to keep them inside. I wouldn't cry... I wouldn't cry... I wouldn't fucking cry!

A tear slipped and with a hoarse yell I slammed my fists down on my desk. The wood cracked and splintered around my hands. I grabbed at the side of my desk and with little effort, though with a loud shriek I tossed my desk onto it's side. Papers fluttered all around and seeing all that hard work ruined or out of order only made me angrier.

I lunged to the right and latched onto the back of a huge bookshelf and yanked it over. The shelf toppled over, the books falling first into a crumpled heap. I slammed my foot into the fallen shelf to break the thick wood. I did it again with a grunt, then again and again until it was no longer a shelf but rather a large pile of kindling.

I moved to my left and grabbed my chair. I lifted it over my head and threw it through the window, smashing the glass to bits. With disappointment I watched the chair survive it's tumble outside through the garden. "FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while I grasped at my hair and tugged roughly at my roots.

I stomped through my mess and wrenched the door open to leave my shit hole of an office, but collided with Jasper as I exited. He leaned a bit to the side look over my shoulder and peered into the dump I created. His brows pinched together. "Jacob." The vampire breathed.

"They left me." I pitifully stated. "They fucking left me." I sucked in a shaky breath. "Who's next, you?"

"Absolutely not, your majesty. My home is here." Jasper seemingly replied with sincerely. But, fuck sincerity, I thought Jared was sincere and that almost got me fucking killed. "You know I care about you."

"Do you?" I exclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone had to force you down here to come see me." Jasper frowned sadly at my words. "Christ! Someone did!" I shouted. "Fuck off then. If you don't want to be around your king then fuck off!"

"We don't have time to argue, your majesty. Edward and I just stopped Embry, Quil, and Brady. You're vampire confronted them about a few things, he didn't like the answers he received. Edward's livid, I suggest you make an appearance before he takes matters into his own hands."

My brows furrowed. "Confronted them about what?" I asked.

"The whole Jared situation. It's bad, my king."

"Oh god." I exasperatingly moaned. "How bad is bad?"

"Just... I don't know... just hear it for yourself when we get there." He sighed as he started forward. I followed Jasper down the hall and out to the foyer where Edward stood angry faced with a bunch of guards, yet across from them stood Quil and Embry who clung onto a sobbing Brady.

With a generous amount of trepidation I came to stand with the three on my right and Edward and the guards to my left while Jasper, as usual, hung out in the background somewhere. My eyes flicked to the wolves. "Tell me what the fuck you dog's did." I growled. Brady hid his face away in Embry's shirt in an ultimate display of guilt, though none of the wolf's spoke up. I flicked my eyes to Edward.

"Brady was the one who acquired the cyanide for Jared. The other two later found out about it." My vampire informed me.

"We didn't know what Jared was going to do with it." Quil insisted as he weaved a few fingers through Brady's mop of hair.

Edward loudly exhaled. "I think it's pretty damn obvious what Jared was planning." He retorted.

"Maybe." I said. "But maybe not. Brady..." I called out softly. "Look at me." Slowly he peeked his eyes out from the shoulder of Embry's shirt. I walked over to him. "Straighten up." I told him. The wolves arms fell away from him and he did as I said. "That's better." I brought my hands up and lightly pushed Brady's hair out of his eyes and wiped at his wet cheeks with my thumbs. I hated it when puppies cried. Fucking hated it. "No more tears, Brady, just tell me exactly what happened and everything will be fine."

"You're joking, right?" Edward furiously said from behind me.

"Be quiet, Edward." I growled lowly.

"They should be in purgatory or worse!" My vampire exclaimed.

I whipped around. "I said be fucking quiet! If I want your opinion I'll ask for it, until then keep your trap shut!" Edward shot me a heated gaze but I was quick to ignore it and turn back around to Brady. "Everything will be fine." I repeated.

"Promise?" Brady murmured.

I gave a curt nod. "You're king promises." I replied.

"It was last week when I got the poison. Jared came to my room, he was acting all weird, like high-strung. He gave me money and said I had to meet some wolf at the south end of Ozette Lake. I honestly thought I was getting him drugs, that's what he made it sound like. I didn't ask any questions, you just didn't with Jared. He was an alright pack brother, but a strict leader, though when Edward came back he got mean. He didn't get physical with us... much, just vicious, you know, like verbally and all that.

"Anyway, I went and got the stuff from some shady wolf. He told me not to let the 'cyanide' touch my skin. I was freaked and got the hell out of there. I got back to the palace and gave it to Jared who seemed pretty happy about it. I sat on what I knew for a few days. I wanted to ask him what it was for but I just didn't have the guts so I told Em and Quil. It sounds really, really awful but we thought he might be planning to use it on himself, so we kept it to ourselves." Brady paused to suck in a deep breath as his eyes overflowed with tears and I was there to brush them away.

"It's not that we wanted him to die, we just wanted him gone." The wolf's voice quavered as he stepped forward while his teary brown eye's clung to mine. "You have no idea how bad it got at times. In comparison, you were perfect. He even drove Paul away and Seth started avoiding us all as best he could. All we wanted was for you to come and take us away from Jared. For a bit there we thought you might, but you never did."

"Fucking christ, Brady." I breathed. "Why didn't anybody fucking come to me?"

"We were scared. If we came to you you'd speak to Jared and goodness only knows what he'd say about us. We didn't know who you'd believe, your beta or your omega's and if you didn't believe us we could only assume we'd face purgatory."

I looked to each wolf and I felt my eyes starting to match Brady's. "Is that why you were all trying to leave? You were afraid of what I might do if I found this out?"

Quil nodded sadly. "We didn't want to end up like Jared." He whispered

I shook my head. "No." I mumbled. "No way."

Brady looked up at me and lifted his tan trembling hands and pressed them to the front of my shirt where he curled his fingers into the material. "When I said we didn't want you... I felt like I wanted to scream the opposite." Those simple words did it. I was done for. Tears freed themselves from my eyes as I pulled Brady to me.

My arms wrapped around him as he pressed his face into my chest while his hands moved from my front to grip at my back. "You got me, puppy, from now on you've got me." I reached out a hand and tugged the other two to me. "You've all got me. You're my wolves and I'm not going to let what Jared did take you all away from me. Whatever you guys know or didn't know, did or didn't do is irrelevant. I don't care. This whole mess is my fault, if I had been a proper prince and alpha none of this would have ever happened. I'm sorry." I pitifully cried. "You've got to know how sorry I am."

As undeserving as I was warm arms wrapped their way around me and copper hands swept away my tears. "We love our alpha." Embry murmured.

"You didn't just pick us as your wolves, we also picked you as our alpha." Quil added quietly. "And we want our alpha back."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty-two**

_Point of View: Edward_

I sat on the stairs in the foyer alone with Jasper feeling quite melancholy, but that probably had something to do with making a fool of myself and having the king put me in my place in front of so many wolves.

Jacob had insisted that his wolves stay at the palace and of course with no consequences for their actions. "You can't do this!" I had lividly yelled.

Furious eyes belonging to the king bore into mine. "I'm king, or have you forgotten who you're talking to?" He snapped at me.

"Do you not understand what they did? Because of Brady the poison was brought into the palace. Because of those foolish wolves Ryan could have died! Does that mean nothing to you?"

Jacob's face contorted with rage. "Don't you dare accuse me of not caring about my son!" He hissed.

"I call it how I see it." I retorted. "What would Paul think if he found out what they did?"

"I don't know, Edward." The king growled. "And I won't ever know because Paul doesn't need to find out."

I straightened as I crossed my arms over my ribs. "But he might."

The king stalked forward and put his face close to mine. "These are my wolves! You threaten them, you threaten me! You dare flap your lips to Paul and I swear to god, Edward, that I will have you dealt with accordingly."

"I don't necessarily think it's Paul you have to be all that concerned about." I sneered.

Jacob cocked his head. "You then, is it? It's you I should be worried about? You'll what... kill my wolves given the opportunity?"

"They'll be lucky if that's all I do!" I snarled as I eyed the wolves over the king's shoulder.

Jacob's hands snapped up and gripped my jaw tightly. "My wolves. My rules. I don't tell you what to do with that little vampire you made, and if it was him in this position I'd let you do as you wished with him, but it's not him, it's _my_ wolves and I say they live."

"I say they don't." I spat.

The king pushed my face away from his grip only to shove me backward into the arms of the guards. "Hold him!" He ordered and hands of all sizes grabbed tightly at my arms and shoulders. "You may be my imprint, Edward, and you know just how much I love you, but I will not endanger my wolves more than I already have. If I can't trust you there's only one place I can put you."

"Purgatory." I deadpanned. "You'd put _me_ in purgatory?"

"You say that like you're entitled to special treatment. Why do you think that? Because, what, you're the king's mate? That means_ nothing_." Jacob pressed a warm hand to my cheek and glided it upwards to brush his fingers through my hair. He stepped forward, his chest pressing against all the arms holding me in place. The wolf caught my lips with his and no matter how mad I was I couldn't possibly deny him or myself the kiss. When he pulled away and took a few steps back he gazed at me sadly. "When I see you next I expect the Edward I fell in love with back. No more of this angry, vengeful and holier-than-thou attitude. I need my imprint back, you know, the one who worries about others, the one who goes to hospitals just to spend time with the patients, the selfless one, the loving one, the caring one, and the one who puts his life on the line to save lives – not take them."

"Jake..." I breathed. I tried to reach out to him but the guards kept my arms still.

The king turned his back to me. "Put him in solitary. Book him for a week."

With a sigh I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands. I hadn't seen Jacob yet, a part of me thought that after seven days he'd be dying to see me, but when the guards unlocked the metal door only Riley and Jasper were there to greet me – not my king. I guess it was kind of obvious, I could hear his thoughts and I knew he wasn't in the palace, but rather in the woods with his wolves.

It's odd how you can hope for something even though you know beyond a doubt it's impossible, yet there's still that lingering bit in your mind that says to keep on hoping, because maybe if you hope hard enough it'll bring it to reality. My king being there when I exited through those thick metal doors was the bit I was hoping for.

Jasper looked over at me. "So, how does it feel being a hardened criminal?" He jested.

I gazed over at him and scoffed. "If by hardened criminal you mean a fucking idiot, then not so good."

Jasper gave me a kind smile. "Not quite what I meant, but I suppose that answer will do."

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"You know I don't actually think I'm better than you, or superior or whatever, right?" I queried.

The vampire offered up a small rumbling chuckle. "I don't know what you think, but I know how you feel, and I know you've never felt that way."

I nodded. "Good."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You know I've never actually slept with Seth, right? What I said, it was, well, I hate what I said." He sighed.

I slid across the stairs and rested a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Yeah, I know you haven't." I answered. "But, you certainly think about it in vivid detail." I added with a smile.

Jasper exhaled. "It's impossible not to. I have this gorgeous wolf who wants me, but the problem is he's not a wolf, he's still a puppy. Half of me wants to throw caution to the wind and say what happens, happens, but then the logical and moral part of me wants no part in that. I love Seth dearly, the last thing I want to do is force him to grow up to quickly."

I dropped my hand from his shoulder to my lap. "I'd offer advice, but I haven't any. Although, in the scheme of things, is it such a big deal? Seth imprinted on you, he'll always be yours and he'll always love you. Whether you have sex today or ten years from now, it's not going to change how he feels. I'm not by any means trying to say that you should, I just think you're blowing this way out proportion."

"He really wants to." Jasper put in.

"But, do you? Will you regret it? Will you feel guilty? Don't rush to become physical just because the puppy wants it and your cock knows it'll feel good. I guess, if I were to give you advice, I'd say to wait until the moment you had no doubts, and the moment where his body felt like air your lungs once needed and where the sound and scent of his pulse made it feel like your own heart beat once more."

The vampire gave me a sideways glance with a crooked smile. "I much prefer you sappy and quiet than I do loud and abrasive."

"And I much preferred when our king knew that you loved him, though to him it seems like you dropped him like a sack of potatoes about the second he freed you. You better not tell him I told you this, but it has crossed his mind a few times that he misses his dad." I told him.

Jasper furrowed his brows. "William Black?" He asked.

I smiled and shoved him lightly. "No, you fool, it's you, he's thinking of you." I happily informed him.

"Edward." The vampire said.

"Jasper." I replied.

"You amaze me sometimes."

"I'm taken." I grinned.

"Shush." He smiled. "You're so good for Jacob, so good. Everything you've done for him... I don't know if this is a silly question since you just got out of purgatory, but does he treat you well?"

I eyed the vampire with a smile still on my lips. "He does, and truthfully I think solitary was a good idea. I was furious at first, but I cooled down and I was able to sort everything out in my head. Who knew that if the king gave me an inch of power I'd run a mile with it. It was the thought of somebody hurting him, though. It could have been anybody and I'd have wanted to kill them."

"If it counts for anything I'd probably go a bit crazy myself if somebody ever did the same to Seth."

"But not to the king?" I frowned.

"I have you for that." Jasper sighed with a little shrug. "He doesn't need me anymore. Jacob's all grown up and king now. He has his puppy, he has you... he has everything he needs – there's no room for me in that equation."

"You're kidding yourself." I said as I stood. "You fear his rejection, but I promise if you make the effort to reach out to him you won't be disappointed." I gave the vampire a little wave as I headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He called out.

I looked over my shoulder as I grasped the door handle to the front door. "The king is on his way here." I called back. I made my way outdoors and around the side of the palace to the field Jacob was headed for from the woods.

I started across the dark green grass as I heard bellowing laughter coming from the treeline which I easily recognized as Jacob's. The wolves emerged shirtless from the trees and donning only shorts or cut offs while all smiles, except for Paul who's mind was elsewhere. Although, each smile faded including _my_ kings as they caught sight of me.

Jacob halted and held a hand out to his side to stop all his wolves as well, however Paul had hardly been paying any attention to the world around him when his eyes met mine and his face brightened as he continued forward.

"Edward, you stupid, leech!" He minutely smiled as he jogged up to me. "I heard you wanted to off a few of my brothers... can't blame ya." He joked. "How was purg?"

"Uneventful." I mused as my king glared on. His thoughts questioning if I was trustworthy or not.

"That's solitary confinement for you. It's the best place to be down there, consider yourself lucky." The wolf threw a bare arm around my shoulders as he guided us toward the palace and away from the pack as he lowered his voice. "I'm glad you're back. Ryan's been pretty torn up with you gone. I don't know if it's the imprint or not, but every time the puppy cries I get this splitting pain in my chest. It woke me up a few nights in a row."

"Did you get Ryan back to sleep?" I asked.

Paul nodded proudly. "Sure did."

"Hey!" Jacob shouted from behind us and I listened to his feet as he ran across the grass to catch up to us. Paul and I paused and Jacob came to the front of us and eyed the wolf. "Hands off." He smiled. "My turn."

Paul dropped his arm from around me, gave my hand a little squeeze and continued toward the palace. I stepped closer to my wolf. "I missed you." I said.

"I missed you more." He breathed. I was quick to press myself against him as his hands rose to hold my face in his palms while he brought his full lips to mine. He kissed me tenderly and sweetly, it wasn't rushed or lustful, it was perfect. "Are you feeling better?" He murmured as he pulled away slowly.

I nodded my head and bore a soulful expression. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Ed. I wasn't doing it to punish you. I didn't want anybody to get hurt and I've seen what you're capable of when you're in 'protect the king mode'. I'm just happy you're out. Those floors are not fit for a king." He grinned and I leaned in to give him a quick kiss – I couldn't help myself.

"You know, I hardly got the full experience of feeling utterly alone in jail with you sleeping outside my door in your wolf form each night."

"But I didn't want you to feel alone." Jacob pouted cutely and he brought his arms around me and hugged me closely. "I'm so horny." He sighed.

"Jacob!" I laughed while I wrapped my arms around his bare waist.

"What? It's true. A week without my cock inside you was torture. I don't know who I felt worse for – you for being locked in the tiny room, or me for not being locked in that tiny room with you. I tried to get the deed done myself but after having you, my hand just didn't cut it."

"Your wolves can hear you." I informed him with raised brows.

He leaned back to look me in my eyes and he gave me a big and beautiful grin. "I bet they're jealous."

"I assure you they are not." I chuckled.

My king brushed his lips across my cheeks and the tip of my nose. "Mmm, but that's only because they don't know what they're missing out on."

"Yes." I nodded. "And lets keep it that way."

My king gave me a playful frown. "What, my wolves not good enough for you?" He queried.

"Well, Paul _is_ pretty fine. Think I've got a chance?"

"Hey now, hold those horses – who's hotter? Me, or him?" Jacob questioned though shrugged shortly afterward. "Who am I trying to kid? It's me of course!"

I smiled at my vain wolf. "If you say so."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty-three**

_Point of View: Edward_

My king was currently pretending to be asleep, not that I minded. His heated bare chest was pressed against the pale skin of my back while an arm was draped around my waist with his fingers tangled loosely with mine. Yes, it was heavenly. No, I never wanted it to end.

It had been a few days since I had gotten out of purgatory and I hadn't really gotten the guts to leave the bedroom much. I still felt like a tremendous fool, especially around Jacob's wolves, although not so much Paul – he never gave me wary or funny looks like the others did, nor did his thoughts wonder if I was contemplating murdering him any moment.

I wasn't going to lay a finger on any one of my king's wolves, even though part me wished I did when I had the chance in the foyer before I was sent to purgatory. Nonetheless, I had made it very clear in the field the other day that I wouldn't harm any one of them. None of them really believed me, including my king, but he was giving me the benefit of the doubt. Later in the day I thought I would have proved myself when Paul asked me why I was out for blood in the first place. It didn't seem to make a difference to anyone but my king, however.

When Paul had asked that question Jacob's lighthearted expression quickly turned serious and all the wolves' eyes turned to me. I felt guilty, but only because they all wanted me to lie to Paul. One thing surprised me though, most of their thoughts turned to that of Ryan and the wolf. My king had strictly told me not to tell anybody about Paul imprinting, heck, I couldn't even tell my own brother. Although, Jacob didn't know he was such – I hadn't gotten around to telling him that and I didn't particularly know if he'd care or not. I just, for some reason, felt it best not to.

Anyway, the pack clearly knew about the imprint and they all thought it best Paul didn't know where the cyanide came from. Sure, I agreed that it was 'best' that he not know either, but a lie was still a lie. I might not mention certain things, but I don't lie, especially not to the one's I love.

"I, uhh, didn't like that they were leaving." I had answered. "It made me think they were hiding something."

"Oh shit, really? Like what?" The wolf replied as he sat beside me on the sofa in my king's nook. Quil paused a game on the television he was playing with Embry and they turned to better look at me from the area rug they sat on. Brady who nervously sat squished at the other end of couch eyed me curiously while Seth, who doodled in a notebook, didn't seem as interested in my answer as the rest.

My eyes wandered to my king who leaned against the door frame. _'Do what you think is right.'_ He thought. Yet, I knew that he didn't actually want me to do what I believed was right. Those words were more like a 'lets see if I can really trust you' type of response.

I turned my head and looked at Paul. "Well?" He asked inquisitively. My eyes then passed him and I gazed at Brady who's vision met mine. His hands awkwardly wiggled in his lap and his shoe tapped the floor while his heart sped up.

"I'm so sorry, Paul." The pup blurted.

The wolf's brows furrowed as he whipped his head to the side. "What the hell for?"

Brady opened his mouth to spill his guts and tell the truth. "For trying to leave without saying goodbye." I hurriedly interjected. As much as I didn't approve of what Brady and the two others had done I didn't all together think it was necessary that they die for their cowardice, at least not by Paul. I wasn't entirely sure if the wolf would resort to such measures, though I figured it was probably for the better not to find out.

"Oh, well, whatever." Paul grunted as he brought his attention back to me. I felt desperate. I didn't want to outright lie to my best friend, though I didn't want to stir up trouble either. It was strange saying the wolf was my best friend, but he was just that. Jacob was my fiance, Riley my brother, Ryan my son, and Paul my best friend. How did my life get so complete?

"So," I looked around at all the wolves and plastered on a smile. "has Jake told you the good news?" I really was desperate, so desperate in fact that I was willing to put myself in the hot seat. They all gave me a strange look and they're thoughts told me they were clueless as to what I was talking about. I glanced to my king. "I'm surprised you didn't tell them."

Jacob smiled at me. "I thought it was probably a good idea to wait to make the announcement now that you're out of purgatory." My kings smile turned to a sexy and mischievous smirk. "You know, it's kind of hot that I'm marrying a jailbird."

Jaws dropped, a few nearly hitting the floor, except, of course, Paul's, who instead grinned handsomely. "No fucking way! Ryan's going to love this!" He exclaimed. "Oh shit, he's going to look so cute in a teensy little suit or tux." Along with dropped jaws brows rose as the wolves absorbed Paul's optimistic words.

"Yeah, just you wait, though." I laughed. "In a few short years I'll be calling you my son-in-law."

"That's so weird." Quil muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me." Jacob put in. "A little more than a few years, please. 30, 40, no, 50 years minimum."

"Jacob, Edward, you're joking right?" Paul questioned quietly. "I don't know, I guess I kind of assumed it was obvious, but maybe not. I don't ever want Ryan like that."

"What?" My king growled defensively.

Paul looked around at all the wolves. "Can we talk... privately?" The pack took the hint and saw themselves out while Jacob came and sat by my side. He placed a hand on my knee and I curled my fingers around it.

"Okay, so what are you talking about, Paul? You imprinted on my son, you're his mate, of course you two will be together." Jacob commented.

The wolf shook his head. "No. I'm not his mate, I'm not anybodies mate, nor will I ever be. Ryan's my angel, he gives me life and he gives me happiness. He's that light at the end of the tunnel, a breath of fresh air, and the first star you see after a stormy night, but he's not my mate." Paul's eyes shifted from Jacob's to mine. "I thought I explained this already to you. I can't stand the thought of being physical with someone, let alone in a relationship. Sex not only terrifies me, but repulses me. Just the thought makes me feel fucking sick, it makes me feel gross and unclean and I don't want it – in fact, I _hate_ it."

"Give it time, this is just how you feel now. You could change." I said.

"But I don't want to change!" The wolf snapped. "I have everything I could ever possibly want. I'm beta of the kings pack, I have you, Riley's a hoot, plus I have Ryan. I'll be whatever his highness needs. Brother, friend, body guard - I'll be it."

"And if he needs you to be his lover one day?" Jacob queried.

"He may be my imprint and I'll always love him more than I'll ever love another but I could never be that."

My kings face hardened as his eyes narrowed in on the wolf. "If my son wants you one day, he'll have you, Paul, and don't you dare try to deny him. At first I didn't like this situation at all, but I've rapidly grown fond of the idea of you as Ryan's mate. My puppy is five-fucking-years-old and he's talked about the love you two will have when he's older. He knows you're his, Paul, and I swear to fucking god if you break my son's heart..."

"Jake, you can't force him to feel something he doesn't." I put in.

My king's eyes snapped to mine. "Wanna bet?" He hissed.

While lying in the kings bed I closed my eyes as Jacob took his hand from mine and traced his finger along my bare side. He was thinking about what he'd like our wedding to be like. However, it made me nervous that he wasn't picturing a small wedding like we agreed. In fact, he quite enjoyed the thought of marrying me in front of not hundreds, but thousands of his people. Personally, I'd rather it just be him and I, nobody else. I'd like it to not be a big deal, just sign a few papers and be done with it.

I didn't want this huge theatrical display of 'our love'. I didn't want to recite vows or exchange rings. What would a few words and two hunks of metal do to enhance our relationship any? Nothing, this was all so trivial. All I wanted was him, his name, and for us to officially be a family. Yet, my king wanted to show everybody who he loved and how much he loved him.

To him there was nothing trivial about the wedding he wanted for us. He wanted all his people there because he wanted to stand up in front of everybody and profess his love for his imprint. He wanted everybody to know exactly how he felt about me and exactly how much I meant to him. He wanted the world to see me become his husband, he wanted the world to see the beginning of our forever, and he wanted the world to see the rise of the first vampire king that would lead by his side. How on earth was I supposed to deny him this?

Jacob nuzzled his face into the back of my neck while giving me gentle and warm kisses along the crook of my neck. "I love my vampire." He murmured into my skin.

A smile tilted my lips. "And I love my werewolf." I happily sighed. "So much."

My king was planning on making a public announcement of our engagement today. I have a very strong feeling nothing is going to be the same after he does. Then again, change can be could – either way, I was here, for better or for worse.

* * *

><p><strong>*IMPORTANT PLEASE READ*<br>**Once this story is complete I am seriously considering writing a Paul/Ryan spin-off (Ryan at the age of 16 I'm thinking). Please if you are at ALL interested in reading it do say so in a review or PM. If there is only a few of you interested I might not bother.**  
>*!PLEASE READ!*<strong>


	64. Chapter 64

**You guys! I am extremely overwhelmed by your interest in a Paul/Ryan story. I thought I was going to get a few of you who were into it - not dozens! So it's official, there WILL be a Paul/Ryan fic once this one is complete. Hope that makes you happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty-four<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

I slammed the newspaper down on the granite counter of the island in the kitchen. "Jesus-fucking-Christ, how can the people be upset that you're marrying _me_. That doesn't even make sense!" I angrily snapped as I pulled out a bar chair and hopped up on it with a huff of breath. "Is the king using the golden-eyed vampire for a kindhearted cover? The king isn't even capable of love! Why would Edward say yes?" I irritably groaned listing off a few of the article titles I had read this morning.

My vampire gave me a cheery smile over the shoulder of his white dress shirt that tucked into a pair of charcoal gray slacks that made his ass look divine. "They just don't know you." He replied as he threw a couple things into the sink. Edward turned around from the counter across the kitchen with a plate in one hand and a bowl in the other. "French toast, sausage, eggs, potatoes, and bowl of fruit salad for my king – just as requested."

I grinned at my imprint. "I still can't believe you taught yourself how to cook." I reached forward and grabbed the butter and syrup along with cutlery that was all laid out. "Kind of glad you did after my whole Kraft Dinner incident."

Edward laughed at the memory. "Who knew noodles were flammable?"

I lathered my pancakes while nibbling on sausage. "Yes, well, if the palace burnt down I'd have blamed you since you insisted on firing all the kitchen staff."

"If you think I'm ever going to let anybody near your food again then you're crazy."

I shrugged. "Never claimed not to be." I quipped. Behind me I heard the whoosh of the swinging door and I watched as Edward's face brightened.

"Hungry?" He asked.

Paul pulled up a chair beside me with a sleepy Ryan in his arms. "Never not." The wolf answered.

I dropped my fork and knife and turned in my chair to look at my son. With his head against Paul's chest he blinked at me and gave me a little smile. I lifted my hand and tucked his hair behind his ear so I could better see his rosy cheeks and beautiful green eyes. "Good morning, my prince." I greeted.

"G'morning, daddy." He said quietly.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his hairline for a little kiss. "Someone's tired." I stated. Ryan nodded against Paul's t-shirt. "That's what you get for staying up half the night watching movies with a certain someone."

My puppy hugged his arms around Paul and gave me a lazy grin. "Dad said I could."

"That's because dad spoils you." I playfully informed him.

Edward pulled the large oven open that he kept on low and he reached in and pulled out two of the numerous plates in there. He placed them in front of Paul. "For the big wolf we've got stake, eggs, and hash browns, and for the little wolf we've got banana pancakes with coconut syrup." With a slight smile Paul nodded his thanks.

Ryan's face perked and he turned around in the wolf's lap as the rest of the pack entered. The wolves went to the oven and each of them grabbed a plate full of food, each plate full of something different. My brows furrowed and I glared at the wolves as they came to sit at the island. "Did you honestly all ask Edward for something fucking different?" I frustratedly queried.

Quil shrugged as he scooped homemade whipped cream onto his waffles. "He said we could have whatever we wanted."

I looked around the island as all my wolves dug in like they were starved. "Hey! Drop the forks and knives you inconsiderate beasts!" I yelled at them. They all immediately did as I ordered. I gazed over at Paul. "You're fine, keep eating with Ryan. As for the rest of you, where the hell are your manners?"

"Jake, it's fine." Edward protested as he put a glass in front of each of us, then went to the fridge only to bring back milk and freshly squeezed orange juice.

Quil ripped the juice from my vampire's hand before he could even put it down. "Yeah, Jacob, what are you complaining about? You've got yourself a perfect little housewife to be." The wolf rudely said as he poured himself a glass of juice.

Edward eyed Quil with fury in his eyes and I watched the bob in his throat as he angrily swallowed. My attention was taken off him as Paul let out a rumble of growl as he reached to his side and grabbed the wolf's plate from in front of him. "Hungry? Then eat the food off the floor like the dog you are." Paul hissed as he dumped Quil's breakfast onto the ground and tossed the empty plate back in front of the wolf.

My vampire sighed as he turned around, grabbed some cereal from a cupboard along with a bowl and gave the two to Quil. "Paul's sentiment is a appreciated, but I'd like to pass up the opportunity to see you on your hands and knees – the thought makes my stomach churn."

The wolf glared at my vampire. "You took it to a place it didn't need to go, _leech_."

"Quil, drop the fucking attitude and go away." I snapped.

The wolf rolled his eyes as he brought himself to his feet. "This is so stupid, he's only trying to suck up because of what he did."

"What I did?" Edward bellowed. "I thought you were threat and I acted accordingly. Had roles been reversed you would have treated me the exact same way... or not, since you only seem to give a damn when it's convenient for you."

Quil crossed his arms. "Oh, so we're critiquing each other now. Have you ever stopped and taken a good hard look at yourself, _Eddie_? You're so overprotective you're controlling, which makes you selfish. Also, you're manipulative, look at this breakfast, you're not doing it to be nice, because you're not nice. It just makes you look good in front of the king."

Edward shook his head. "I'm protective because I need to be. When you love someone, Quil, truly love someone and their life has been threatened not once, but twice, come back to me and tell me how you feel. Tell me what you wouldn't do to keep them safe. Am I selfish?" My vampire shrugged his shoulders. "When it comes to the king and prince, perhaps. Love isn't some beautiful and glorious thing, dog, it's messy and it's painful, and when it's at risk it turns ugly and it turns dark. If anybody ever tries to harm my wolf or my puppy you better believe I have every intention to rid this world of them. There is no limit to the lengths I'd go to for them and if that's selfish then so be it."

Quil looked away from my vampire. "You're still manipulative." He muttered.

"Why, because I made you a waffle?" Edward questioned in frustration. "Excuse me for making an effort! I had planned on making breakfast for Jake, Ryan and Paul. I thought it would be a kind gesture to invite the rest of you wolves. If that makes me some manipulative prick, then again, so be it, because clearly you have your mind made up and there is no possible way you're going to see me in any other light."

"That's for sure." The wolf grumbled.

"Yeah." Edward huffed. "You're impossible, I can't compete with impossible." He turned away and flicked a few nobs on the oven off and took the few items from the sink and placed them in the dishwasher. "I going now." He sighed. "Off for a run and to look for something to drink."

My vampire pressed himself between Paul and I to lean down and give Ryan kiss on the forehead as he munched on his banana pancakes. "Love you, puppy." He whispered.

Ryan smiled with a mouth full of food. "Love you too!"

Edward then turned to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Awe, come on, Ed, don't go." I tried to insist as I turned in my chair to watch as he crossed the kitchen to leave.

"Maybe I'd stay if I felt a little more welcome." He mumbled under his breath as went through the door.

With a clank Ryan dropped his fork on his plate as he moved his head to stare heatedly, though cutely at the still standing Quil. "My dad's a better wolf than you'll ever be, and he isn't even one." My puppy straightened his back as he crossed his little arms and lifted his chin confidently. "To purgatory with you!" He so fucking adorably demanded. Ryan was quick to grin and look at me with his sparkling green eyes. "Did I do it right, daddy?"

I nodded as Brady, Embry, and Seth snickered. "That was perfect." I praised.

"I'm not actually going to purgatory am I?" Quil deadpanned.

"I think you should." Paul put in. "Our prince ordered it."

"Our prince is 5-years-old." Quil protested.

"I don't see why age is relevant."

Quil rolled his eyes. "No, you wouldn't, would you?"

Paul gently handed Ryan over to me then shot from his seat to his feet. "What the hell is your problem, man? First you fuck with, Ed, now me. I'll tell you something, Quil, that vampire is a master at controlling his temper, but I am_ not_!" He snarled.

"Enough! Jesus Christ you two. Paul sit back down. Quil, get that stick out of your ass – frankly it's buried so deep I swear I can feel it." I said as I wrapped my arms around my puppy, his back leaning against my stomach. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but get over it and go away." With a annoyed huff Quil left, taking his orange juice with him. I looked at the rest of the wolves. "Quil gets away with it this one time, but I will not sit by and watch Edward get disrespected a second time. If it happens again, be it by any of you, or Quil, purgatory will be the answer."

Paul sat back on his chair and Ryan immediately wiggled in my lap in attempt to get back to the wolf. Paul smiled over at him and pushed my pup's plate over. "Eat your food before it gets cold, darling; give your daddy a good cuddle while your at it too." I quirked a brow at the use of such and endearing name coming from the wolf's lips.

"So," Paul said as he looked around at the wolves. "what's with all the hate for, Ed. He's cool. I mean, I get what he tried to do, but Jacob did the same to me once a upon a time." The wolf shrugged as he ate a few mouthfuls of hash browns. "Look at me now. You guys need to let it go."

"I don't hate Edward." Brady was quick to say. "He just scares me is all." Both Paul and I laughed at this.

"Pup, the vampire is the last person you should fear. He's the friendliest guy there is and if you actually took the time to get to know him you'd know this." Paul said in Edward's defense.

Ryan swallowed a bite of his pancakes. "My dad's perfect. So's my daddy," My puppy turned his head to gaze up at Paul with his big green eyes. "you too." He reached over and pulled the wolf's hand into his lap and gripped it with his two little one's. "You're my wolf right?"

Paul smiled fondly at Ryan. "Forever and always."

"What am I?" My puppy queried.

"My angel of course."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty-five**

_Point of View: Edward_

With a full stomach I strolled down the beach after feeding with Riley. He'd gone into town whereas I was slowly making my way back to the palace, although I was not to impressed with who's mind I could hear up ahead. I contemplated going back into the woods to go around him, but decided against it since he could probably already smell me coming.

I tried to act nonchalant as I neared the wolf, though I feared the more I tried to act unaffected the more affected I looked. Seeing the wolf all alone out here and thinking about Jared only made me want to strangle him and throw him into the sea – not that I would, but a vampire can fantasize and I do believe I could get away with it too...

As I walked past him I acknowledged his presence as he sat in the sand with his back against a log. "Quil." I greeted.

He pressed his sleeves against his eyes quickly. "Go away, leech." He grumbled, his voice hoarse. He seemed upset, actually I knew he was upset, his thoughts gave away that much. I continued on down the beach, yet halted in my tracks when the wolf called out my name.

I gazed over my shoulder at him and he gestured for me to come to him. I sighed and did as requested. It took only a few seconds to reach the wolf and as I stood in front him the wind picked up and blew his woodsy scent toward me.

"Did you see Jared die?" He questioned while he brought his jean clad knees to his body. I nodded and he frowned sadly. "I don't understand how good people can turn bad."

Again I sighed. "Is that what all the attitude is about?" I queried.

He avoided my eyes as his fingers played with the sand beside him. "I don't know." He mumbled.

I took a seat beside the wolf and leaned against the washed up log behind us. "Quil, you can talk to me, whatever it is." I truthfully told him.

The wolf's brows furrowed as he eyed his russet fingers in the sand. "What, so you can gab about it to everyone it the palace?"

"I think even you know I wouldn't do that."

Quil let out a huff of breath. "No, you're to perfect, of course you wouldn't." He muttered.

I quirked a brow. "Perfect? You're kidding? I certainly don't try to be." I chuckled.

"Lovely, so you're just naturally wonderful then." With his head ducked slightly Quil looked up at me through his furrowed brows. "Jared didn't even get a funeral. I get why, but I don't want to remember him as the bad wolf that was put to death. I want to remember him as the good wolf he used to be." He paused for a moment and placed his hands on his knees. "It sucks, you know?" No, I didn't know.

I offered up a small optimistic smile. "You and I could do something if you'd like? It's probably not a comforting thought, but I know where his ashes are being held. I could get them. We could spread them somewhere he liked or something – whatever you want."

Quil brought his head up and gazed at me curiously. "You'd do that for me?" I didn't like the idea one bit, Jared deserved no such respect, plus I knew Jacob would disapprove wholeheartedly. But if it helped ease the wolf's mind, if it helped him move on...

"Yes." I nodded.

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time Quil and I returned to the palace. I had retrieved the ashes for him and we walked to a place where cliffs lined the ocean. The wolf let Jared's ashes disappear in the wind and water over the rocky edge as tears slipped from his eyes. "I hate him for all he did, Edward, but I can't help but hope that wherever he is now that he isn't suffering. I don't want him to hurt, or be sad, I just want him to be the good Jared, the happy and loving Jared he once was." Quil cried softly as he turned his eyes to meet mine. "I forgive him."<p>

"Then you're a better man than me." I answered.

We sat quietly near the ledge for the rest of the day. Quil would talk on occasion. Sometimes it would have to do with Jared and sometimes it would be completely unrelated. I listened and slowly over time somehow we managed to move closer and closer to each other until our shoulders were touching. His warmth felt friendly, while my coolness made him shiver with a smile.

"The things I said this morning..." He started.

I shook my head. "Forget about it. I have."

The moment Quil and I stepped into the foyer Jacob was hurrying down the stairs to meet us, or me, I'm not sure. "Where the hell have you been?" He yelled at me. "You said two hours, not all day!"

I smiled at my wolf and stepped forward to greet him by placing my hands on his cheeks and pressing a kiss to his rosy lips. "I missed you too." I hummed sweetly. Jacob's tense body relaxed and I let my hands slip away from him.

My king looked over to Quil and eyed him skeptically. "He wasn't giving you a hard to time was he, Edward?"

"No, quite the opposite. I'd say we had a pretty good day." I enthused.

Jacob's brows rose. "You spent the day with him?" He questioned the wolf. Quil nodded. "Why?"

"Mind your own business, Jake." I said in an effort discourage his curiosity.

My wolf glanced to me. "But I'm king, everything's my business." He grinned.

I stole another kiss from Jacob as I started to pull him toward the kitchen knowing he hadn't eaten since breakfast. "Come on. I'll make you a late dinner." My king's eyes brightened with the thought of my cooking. "Want something, Quil?" I called to the wolf.

He shook his head. "I'm just going to go to my room."

"Okay, well, if you change your mind..."

Hot lips were on mine the moment I entered the kitchen and I didn't for a second mind. _'God, I want you so bad.'_ Jacob thought for me to hear as his hands roughly untucked my shirt from my pants. Without wasting a second my king slid a heated palm against my stomach beneath my shirt while another went to my belt to undo it.

His lips trailed across my cheek and his teeth nipped at my neck as he pulled my belt from its loops and tossed it to the floor. He dropped to his knees only to come face to face with the needy bulge in my pants, he smirked and lifted my shirt while he leaned forward and caressed his lips across my smooth and pale flesh just above the waist of my pants.

"You sick homosexual fucks!" Emmett bellowed as shoved the kitchen door open. My eyes met his and he grinned. "Whatchya doin'?" He winked as he continued on forward.

"Emmett!" Jacob growled as he let go of my shirt and stood up.

"Your majesty!" The vampire mocked. "You know you have bedroom for those repulsive and sinful activities."

I was quick to take a seat at the island to hide my erection, my king, on the other hand, was hardly modest. "There's a whole palace too." I muttered.

"Yeah?" He chuckled. "Might I suggest the sitting room, the back of the sofa is absolutely perfect to bend someone over it."

Jacob's eyes squinted at Emmett. "Tell me you didn't." He sighed.

"Jakey, I can't tell you how many times I have. Same with the pool, the sauna, the dining table... the list goes on."

My king's face turned to a look of disgust. "Remind me to never touch any surface in my own home ever again."

Emmett pulled up a chair beside me and gave me big and slightly painful slap on the back. "Is it a rush porking the king?" He disturbingly queried.

With annoyance Jacob shook his head with a heavy exhale of breath as he went to the fridge and pulled it open in search of something to eat. "Say what you want, Jake, I'll make it for you." I said as I tried exceedingly hard to ignore the vampire beside me.

"No-no, I'll have yogurt and, uhh..." His eyes darted around the fridge. "Yeah, just yogurt."

"Jake," I chuckled. "just tell me what you want."

My wolf turned around with small tub of strawberry yogurt in hand. "I am really hungry." He pouted.

"Oh for god's sake, man, just tell the damn leech what the hell you want before I ask him to head out and get me a meal with big tits, a slim waist, a bubble butt and silky brown hair... Yes, I'm definitely in the mood for a brunette."

Jacob rolled his chocolatey eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I even let you live here."

"Because we're family and you love me." Emmett gleefully stated. "But mostly because you love me."

I gave Emmett a sideways glance. "For some reason I don't think that's quite it."

"Yeah, why else then?" The vampire questioned.

Jacob took a seat beside him and pulled the foil lid from his yogurt. "Every king needs a jester." He muttered to himself. "But enough of this shit, Ryan's sixth birthday is in a few days and we haven't done any planning." He leaned forward and grabbed a spoon that was mixed with other cutlery from this morning. He dipped the spoon into the small packaging and took a bite. "Also, I want a permanent guard and full time tutor for him."

"I have no problem being his guard." Emmett put in.

"Yeah, but you're mine and with Jasper loving his new found freedom he's hardly around." Jacob looked over and smiled at me. "And Edward here refuses to have anyone but you or Jasper outside my door at night, but with you being outside Ryan's I tend to have no one."

"Awe, come on, Eddie will protect you." The vampire teased.

I nodded. "Yes, and I prefer that way."

Jacob's smile broadened and his eyes were loving as he gazed at me. "But I don't. I should be protecting you."

"Protect him from what?" Emmett scoffed. "Have you seen the papers?" The vampire pointed to me with his thumb. "I'm surprised an army of angry civilians haven't come to save this little piggy from the big bad wolf. Everybody hates you, my king."

My wolf dropped the spoon to the granite counter top as he seemingly deflated as a silent sadness washed over him. "Yes, well, pretty fitting, isn't it?" He mumbled as he fingered the foil lid of his yogurt.

Emmett laughed, his red eyes bright. "God, your majesty, karma's a bitch, ain't she?"

My king glanced over at the vampire. "What do you mean?"

"This is what you get for being such a shitty prince. The day you two get married and the leech becomes king what do you think the first thing the people will want him to do?" Jacob darted his eyes between us and shrugged. "Get rid of you, duh."

"Emmett!" I hissed. "Quit it!"

"What?" He exclaimed. "It's the truth! I know it, the king knows and you know it. So, what are you guy's going to do about it?"


	66. Chapter 66

** Whispering Heart**

Chapter Sixty-six

_Point of View: Jacob_

I didn't like this, I didn't like it at-fucking-all. I've never really had a problem with leaving the palace before. As a prince I preferred not to, but now sitting in this car, headed for a park, I wanted to jump out and run back home. Once upon a time I fed from people's anger and hate towards me - I even craved it and liked it, though now for some unknown and questionable reason I feared it and I just wanted everybody to like me. Pathetic, sure, a little.

I glanced over at my vampire as he drove, yes drove. When he got a license I have no clue. Even I didn't have one... not that a prince or king needed one. "I want to go home." I pleaded.

"But, daddy, you promised." Ryan whined from the back seat.

"I know..." I sighed.

Edward turned on his left turn signal and pulled into a mildly full parking lot. "Jake, you need to show people that you're just like everyone else. Doing little things like taking Ryan to play at a park with me will help. Try and talk to other parents if you get the chance."

"About what?" I grumbled.

"I don't know, their kids – parents love that. People will naturally try to avoid conversation with you. They'll be afraid to say something wrong to the king, so be be friendly and prepared that you'll have to hold the conversation."

I rolled my eyes and sunk in my seat while crossing my arms as Edward parked the car. "I am no conversationalist." I grumped.

"But you are an amazing king and it's about time you get out there and show everybody that." My imprint turned off the car, unbuckled his seat belt that he wore for Ryan's benefit, and leaned to the side and pressed his lips to mine to comfort me with a cool kiss which caused Ryan to squeal happily at the sight.

"You're just trying to butter me up." I pouted as Edward pulled away.

"Maybe," He smiled. "but I still mean what I said. Just be yourself and people will love you."

I quirked a brow. "You sure about that?"

Edward's smile brightened. "Mostly."

I heaved a sigh as I sat up and clicked my seat belt undone. I reached for the door handle, pulled the latch, and pushed the door open. "Remind me why you of all people thought it would be a good idea not to bring guards?" I asked as the two of us exited the car.

I went to the back to unhook Ryan as my vampire spoke. "I think people will respect you more if you don't act like they're all a threat."

I frowned as I lifted Ryan from the car to hold him close to me just because I wanted my puppy near. "But aren't they?" I asked.

Edward grinned. "Technically, but don't worry about it, you've got me and I'll be in all their heads. Plus, the moment Paul realizes we went with Ryan to the park without guards he'll be on his way and dragging the whole pack along behind him."

"Paul's coming to play?" Ryan excitedly exclaimed.

"Looks like it." I said. "I thought this was supposed to be a family thing."

"The pack is family, are they not?"

"Ugh," I scoffed. "how the hell am I supposed to compete with you? You look perfect, dress perfect, sound perfect, and even say the most perfect things."

"Hey now," Edward chuckled. "I happen to adore everything about you."

I smirked at my imprint. "Maybe you're not so perfect as I thought, you love me after all."

Edward walked around the car and swept his lips across my cheek as he ran a few fingers through my hair. "And it's the best thing I've done." He hummed.

"My turn!" Ryan insisted as he wiggled in my arms to get Edward's attention. With a smile my vampire leaned and pressed his lips to our puppy's cheek. "Thank you." He giggled.

"Your welcome." Edward chuckled.

Once out of the parking lot and on grass I placed our pup to his feet and he took off toward the playground like a bat out of hell. I knew my imprint wasn't a big fan of it, but I took his hand in mine and laced our fingers as parents of all shapes, sizes, colors and species stole glances our way. I needed to feel Edward, I needed his support – I hope he understood that. "I'm surprised they aren't grabbing their kids and running." I whispered as we approached the playground.

"Most of them want to, some are curious." My vampire told me. I'm not sure if it made me feel better or worse though. "The one's who want to leave don't want to look rude. They're afraid of what you'd do if they did."

"Yeah, I'd send them all to purgatory and hang their kids on the wall no doubt." I scoffed to myself. Pulling Edward with me I took a seat on a bench and rested our connected hands in his lap. I kept my eyes forward and on Ryan and smiled slightly as he approached a little girl on a swing.

Her thick black hair rested on the shoulders of her flowery pink dress while white tights went into matching pink shoes. She hopped off her swing, her shoes crunching in the small pebbles, and gave my son a little curtsy. "My prince." She greeted sweetly.

I about died in my spot when Ryan lifted her copper hand and kissed the back of it. "My lady." He grinned and she replied with a blush.

"No way, Ryan, a ladies man, who would have guessed it?"

"Jake," Edward laughed. "you don't even want to know how many little boys he's done that to. I think I would have had a few belligerent father's on my hands if it wasn't for the fact he's the prince."

"Oh god." I groaned. "Why is it so fitting that our son would push social boundaries?"

"You know, at first I kept telling Ryan to stop doing that with boys, but he'd always ask me why it was only okay for him to kiss the girls hands, though not boys. I never had an answer other than that's just how it is. He never liked that answer and never listened to me in that particular area. I think he was probably right when he yelled at me and told me that was stupid."

I smiled at my vampire. "He yelled at you?" I chuckled in question.

Edward laughed with me. "Yes, numerous times on the subject."

I brought my eyes back to our pup and held onto my smile as I watched my baby boy interact with the little girl. "Want me to push you?" He asked as he pointed to the swing.

The girl nodded as her blush brightened. "Yes please." She responded giddily as she hopped back up on the swing.

"Ryan!" I called out. "Be careful!" He nodded and gave me a thumbs up. Last thing I wanted was for Ryan to be the cause of some poor little girl doing a face plant in the pebbles.

The girl gazed at me for a second or two then flung her head back to look at Ryan. "Is that the king?" She whispered.

"Who?" My pup queried and she pointed to me. "Oh," He giggled, "you mean my daddy."

"They say as a wolf he chews on the bones of the people he killed in his dungeon." She quietly informed him.

Ryan shook his head fervently. "That's a lie." He responded.

"They also say the king pulls the skin from those bones and uses it as curtains for the palace windows."

Ryan crinkled his nose and eyebrows. "That's gross, and who on earth do you talk to?"

The little girl shrugged. "It's just what they say." Ryan gave her a little push and she kicked her legs out as she swung. "They also say you don't have a mommy."

I was just about to stand and get my puppy out of that situation when Edward squeezed my hand and shook his head. "Let him deal with it."

I pulled my hand from his and crossed my arms. "You'd think her parents would shut her up." I huffed.

"From what I've gathered from her thoughts she snuck out of her window when her babysitter put her in her room for a time out."

"Great, our puppy is only five and already hanging out with the wrong crowd. Kids these days! Hooligans - the lot of 'em!" I jested.

Edward looked over at me and smiled. "Jake?"

"Mmm?" I mumbled as I listened and watched for my son's reply to the girl.

"I love you." He said as he leaned to the side and pressed his cool lips against the line of my jaw.

I glanced to my vampire as he sat back in place. "As you ought to." I grinned.

My imprint chuckled. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well, in all fairness I love you more." I asserted as Ryan got into a slow rhythm of pushing the little girl.

"Edward's my mommy, but he's a boy, so he's my dad." My pup replied.

The girl pursed her lips and squinted her eyes at my vampire. "You can't have two daddy's."

"Yes you can." He insisted. "If my daddy says so then that's how it is."

The little girl stuck her white shoes in the pebbles to slow herself as she gave him a small shrug. "I guess you're right. The king can do anything he wants." She hopped off her swing and faced him with a smile. "He's even going to dance with me at a ball one day!"

Ryan furrowed his brows. "How do you know?"

"He sent me a letter when he was a prince. I have it framed and everything." She grinned at my son as her cheeks brightened. "Prince Jacob black." She sighed as she pressed her hands to her cheeks. "So dreamy."

"Ew." My puppy giggled.

I squinted my eyes at the girl. "I've seen her somewhere before." I mumbled.

"Emily!" A wolf bellowed as he ran through the grass, past the bench Edward and I sat on and into the pebbles to scoop the girl into his arms. "I came home and you were gone! Don't you ever do that to me again, you here me?"

"Sorry, daddy." She whispered as he clung to her tightly and protectively.

"Do you know all the things that could have happened to you?" The wolf lectured as my son watched with wide eyes. I took my imprints hand as I stood from the bench, pulling him along with me, figuring now was better than ever to talk to a 'commoner'.

My boots crunched as they hit the rocky ground as we headed for the swings. "It's alright." I said as we neared. Kids stopped playing on various equipment to gaze at me, most of them looking about ready to mess their small pants and skirts while parents' chatter fell silent. The wolf looked to me with a startled expression on his russet and handsome, yet strangely familiar face. "Edward told me she was alone here. We had a good eye on her and we wouldn't have left her alone. We'd have gotten her home safely."

The wolf's face paled as his eyes acknowledged Edward, whose own line of sight fell away from the wolf as his hand clenched mine. "Your majesty, forgive me, I didn't see you here." He hurriedly replied.

I shrugged and offered up a small and kind smile. "No-no, it's fine. I can't imagine how I'd feel if I came home and Ryan was missing. I guess I should have been more responsible since I knew she was alone, but my son," I paused for moment as I caught Edward's eyes. "our son," I corrected. "seemed to enjoy her company, and her stories."

My pup nodded and grinned. "She said my daddy eats people."

"Emily!" The wolf hissed as he held her.

She shook her head. "I said the king chews on the bones of his prisoners in his dungeon. I didn't say he ate them."

"Well, sorry to disappoint ya, kiddo," I chuckled. "but I've never gnawed on any bones."

Emily frowned sadly. "But are your curtains at least made of skin?" She pouted.

I smiled at the girl and shook my head. "Nope, not a one." I looked back to her father. "I'd introduce myself, though that seems kind of pointless, but out and about like this and especially in front of the kids just call me Jacob. Seriously, none of that 'my king', and 'your majesty' stuff – when I'm out here I just want to be like everybody else." I don't know if I was blabbering or saying to much, but it was the truth and I figured I couldn't really go wrong with that. Although, it felt odd not telling the wolf to burn in hell and fuck off while threatening him with purgatory for being in my presence like I would have so many months ago. Yet, with Edward at my side, his hand in mine and my puppy grinning ear to ear for no good reason I felt no anger inside of me. I felt no hate or animosity, and that alone felt so damn good.

"Jacob..." The wolf said uneasily and cautiously as he placed his daughter to her feet. "I don't expect you to remember me, however, we've met."

"Jake, maybe we should get going." Edward warily said.

Ryan's shoulders slumped as his smile faded. "But I don't wanna go." He whined. "Me and Emily want to play." He brought his eyes to the girl's and tucked his hand in hers and tugged her closer to him, causing her to blush tremendously.

I looked to the wolf in front of me. "It's fine by me." I stated.

The wolf nodded at the two. "Go on."

I walked with the wolf from the pebbles to the grass, my vampire still tightly in my grasp. "I had a feeling we've met, but I just can't place where. What's your name?" I asked.

"Samuel." He said. "Samuel Uley." No, the name didn't ring any bells for me.

Edward leaned into me his lips close to my ear. "Stay calm for me., okay?" He whispered.

"I was guard at the auctions." Samuel added.

I cocked my head slightly. "Auctions?" I queried.

"Where you bought me." My vampire informed me. My head slowly turned to gaze at him as the wheels in my head started to turn while everything began to fall into place. Now what Emily said made sense. I _had _written her a letter and I had seen her before because inside her father's locket was a picture of her a few years younger.

I brought my attention back to the wolf as I remembered his hands on my imprint's bare back and the noises he made as he came while Edward drank his blood. I forced back a scowl. "Can't say I've seen you around since." I bit out through a clenched jaw, Edward's words ringing loud and clear in my ears now: stay calm... easier said than done.

I watched the bob in Samuel's throat as he swallowed. "I was dishonorably discharged for feeding a vampire."

"But it was under my orders." I said while stifling a growl.

"It didn't matter. At the time it was an act that couldn't be forgiven." For some odd reason I was about to tell him that he should have come to me, but looking back on it I probably would have laughed in his face... or punched it.

"What do you do now?" I questioned.

The wolf's face turned to a look of shame as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Err, well, I wash dishes at a restaurant."

I quirked a brow. "You went from guard to dishwasher? You're way to qualified for that."

Samuel shrugged. "Nobody really wants to hire a wolf that was kicked out of the guard." He replied morosely.

"The pay mustn't compare."

"It doesn't."

"It's just you and Emily, correct?" The wolf nodded. "It must be tough."

"It was... scary for awhile, but once you became king everything got better. You've been very gracious, your majesty - sorry," He shook his head a little and smiled minutely. "Jacob."

"Look," I sighed. "I get that your situation is all my fault."

The wolf's eyes widened. "No, that is _not_ what I was implying... I wasn't implying anything."

"Samuel..."

"Call me Sam, everybody does."

I took a deep breath. "Sam, then. If you want your spot back in the guard it's yours and I'll be happy to erase whatever from your file to give you a clean record." I couldn't say why I felt like being kind. Maybe it was because of Edward or Ryan, maybe it was something else completely, but I couldn't deny that the excitement on Samuel's face made me feel amazing, real fucking amazing...

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was meant to be longer, but since I haven't posted in what? Forever? I wanted to give you all a little something.<em>


	67. Chapter 67

** Whispering Heart**

Chapter Sixty-seven

_Point of View: Edward_

Ryan was officially six years old. Presents had been opened, cake had been eaten and so far, thankfully, nothing had gone wrong. Jacob kept the party quite small and mostly to those close to Ryan which included the pack, Riley, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, however my wolf had also invited Samuel and his daughter along with a boy named Mike and his parents that Ryan had also hit it off with at the park.

The kids sat in the grass examining all of Ryan's new things that he was more than happy to share. The pack lazed around them in the their wolf forms soaking up the warm sun as they panted. Seth had his head rested in Jasper's lap – the vampire stroking his furry ears while his milky skin glittered in the sunlight. Jacob and I were seated at a shaded table with the parents, though I felt slightly out of place being so young, as well as not being my pup's biological parent.

Mike's parents, Bruce and Karen, were humans and in their early 40's, whereas Samuel looked to be about Jacob's age, yet was was actually 30 himself. Of course my wolf was young, but I still felt strange for only being a teenager. For comfort I clung to my king's hand under the table as they chatted about babies and things I knew nothing about.

They asked if Ryan was formula fed as a baby, how much he weighed when he was born, was he fussy, and if he slept through the night. Like a candle Jacob lit up while he talked easily about the first few months of our puppy's life. Although, in the back of his mind he suppressed every painful thought he could of the daughter he lost. Images would flicker of her in his head and every time they did his grip on my hand would tighten.

He wanted to say something about her, he wanted to acknowledge her short existence to the three parents at the table. Slowly as they asked more questions about Ryan my wolf lifted his bottom from his seat and moved a hand around behind him and pulled his wallet from his pocket. He put it to the table and with one hand he flicked through it and pulled a folded piece of paper from a small compartment.

Jacob unfolded the paper to reveal a picture and I felt my breath catch at the sight. Sitting on a cream colored loveseat a younger looking Jacob had his arm slung around a beautiful girl that I recognized from his thoughts as Natalie, or Nattie as he once called her for short.

Her blonde hair was luscious and flowing and I could see that my king's hand was tucked into it. His face was partially turned to her, a big smile on his face and a look in his eyes that was clearly love as he gazed at her. Yet, on her face was a forced smile while her tired eyes faced the camera.

On Jacob's lap and with an arm protectively around her was little baby dressed in pink while in Natalie's lap was an identical baby dressed in blue. I wasn't sure if it was jealousy, but there was a certain something rolling around in the pit of my stomach that made me feel nauseous. I understood carrying around a picture of your puppies with you, but why her? I don't know why, but I really didn't like it.

I let go of his hand as he pushed the picture across the table and toward Samuel, Bruce and Karen. Bruce ran a few fingers through his salt and pepper hair while Linda pinched her strawberry blond brows together as they eyed the image. "That's Ryan's mother... and his twin sister Becca." He told them quietly.

"A gorgeous family." Karen stated. They were obviously a very young family, though even I couldn't deny the truth in the woman's words, and believe me I wanted to.

Three minds filled with questions about Rebecca and where she might be. Jacob knew they would be wondering. "SIDS." He lied.

The married couple fell silent while Samuel fingered the picture. "I can't imagine..." He breathed.

"She was gift while I had her." My wolf said. "I'd rather have gone through the pain of losing her than to have never had her at all." Karen smiled a little while her husband nodded.

Samuel passed the picture back to Jacob where he then folded it and put it back in his wallet. "Do you think you and Edward will have any kid's of your own? Adoption or surrogate maybe?" The wolf asked.

"Ryan is just as much Edward's as he is mine, but, no, one puppy is more than enough for us."

I turned my head to look at my wolf. "Scientists have made great progress with male vampires that want to be fathers. They can successfully fertilize human eggs now. I figure it's only a matter of time until one survives the gestation period." I've thought an awful lot about having another child, but I wouldn't want to rule the possibility out once Jacob and I were married and a few years a had gone by. I wouldn't mind adopting a baby, though if I were capable of having my own biological son or daughter I'd like to do so.

Jacob laughed lightheartedly. "So?" He queried.

Bruce shook his head. "The last thing this world needs is another species. A vampire mixed with a human, it's just not right, plus then what? Vampire's and wolves mixing? Could you imagine the type of monster it would create?"

I eyed the human. "I can't say I share your sentiment, Bruce. Do you really think that if Jake and I were capable of reproducing that we'd create a monster?"

Bruce's eyes widened and his jaw tightened. "I wasn't talking about you two specifically."

"Then who were you talking about specifically? I see no difference between Jake and I and any other wolves and vampires that might one day decide to have children together. Ryan's part werewolf and human, yet you see no problem with that." I retorted.

"That's different." He sighed.

"Oh, so it's okay for wolves to mix with humans, but vampires should not?" I hissed in question.

My king placed a warm copper hand over mine. "Edward, baby, you're working yourself up all for nothing." I whipped my head to the side to glare at my wolf because of the use of 'baby', something he never called me beyond pillow talk – it felt intimate and weird. I wasn't sure I liked it.

"Nothing? Do you honestly take every damn thing for granted?" I heatedly questioned.

Jacob slid closer to me along the wooden seat until our outer thighs touched together while he wrapped an arm around the small of my back. With three sets of eyes on me he leaned into me and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck only to press a trail of warm kisses up to my ear. "Ed, I never knew you wanted a baby one day – that's what all this is about, isn't it? I'd love nothing more than to help raise a part of you, be the other half human or wolf I don't care." My wolf rested his head on my shoulder and gazed up at me while giving me a pearly white grin. "I think I'd adore having a little vampling as a son or daughter." I smiled down at my wolf and tucked a kiss into his cropped hair and I hardly felt uncomfortable doing so. I decided if someone cared if I kissed my king then to hell with them.

The corners of Karen's lips curved upwards as she watched Jacob and I. "It's so refreshing seeing two young men so happily in love, don't you think Bruce?"

"Err, well," His eyes slipped to his right as he thought. "yes dear."

Jacob chuckled, his rumbling chest feeling nice against my cool arm. "I might not be a mind reader like Ed, but I'd say it's safe to assume you're not so comfortable with two guys together."

Bruce rested his arms on the table and clasped his hands together in an effort to hide his nervousness. "Yes and no. I just don't understand why anybody would choose to be gay." He replied, causing Samuel to snort to himself in response.

"Ooh, I have to be in on this conversation." Emmett bellowed from another table where he sat with Rosalie and Riley. He rose from his seat and hurried over to us and plopped next to Jacob with a grin. The vampire pulled my wolf from me as he slung an arm around him. "Spill it, why so homosexual, your majesty?"

Jacob shoved Emmett's arm away from him, though the vampire immediately put it right back. "Fuck off, leech." My king grumped.

"You know I like it when you call me names, dog." Emmett batted his eyelashes at my wolf. "Do you think I'm sexy?"

"No!" Jacob laughed. "You're definitely _not_ my type."

"And what is your type, my king?" The vampire's red eyes flicked to me. "Pretty boys?"

My wolf smiled as he gave me sideways glance. "Something like that."

Emmett grinned at our king and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze as his eyes wandered to Bruce. "So, Brucie, when in your little human life did you decide to conform and become a flaming heterosexual, because it _is_ a choice right?" The vampire shrugged as his face brightened and his eyes widened. "Or maybe you're just a sad old closet queen that is way to fucking jealous of the fact that two hot guys get to shag like wild rabbits while you're stuck banging that aging and beat broad of yours." He vehemently commented as he nodded toward Karen.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelped as she stood from her table. "Excuse my husband he really doesn't have a filter... or a brain." She continued as she neared.

Emmett stood as well with a hand holding tightly to Jacob's shoulder. "What are you talking about, Rose? The guy doesn't like _my_ king because he fucks Ed!" He yelled, and I swear my face paled with embarrassment.

"So?" Rosalie angrily retorted. "Everybody hates him for one reason or another!" Jacob's eyes fell and a look of sadness washed over him. I was quick to link my arm with his and press two of my hands it his one.

"I don't hate him." I grumbled.

Both vampires turned to glare at me. "You don't count!" They said in unison.

Emmett turned his attention back to Bruce as he took his hand from Jacob's shoulder and pointed to my wolf. "This is your king, to you he is god. You don't question what he does because you're not fucking worthy!"

My wolf jumped to his feet, leaving my grasp behind while he glared at the vampire. "Enough." Jacob hissed. "He didn't question anything. You're not so gay friendly yourself, you know."

"I think it's sick as fuck where you fags stick your dicks." Emmett eyes darted between mine and Jacob's. "But, I love you two queers - you boy's know that."

"Jesus Emmett." Jacob sighed. He turned to look over at our guests. "Sorry, just, ugh, give me a moment." He pressed a hand to the vampire's upper arm to lead him away as he waved to Rosalie for her to follow.

"So," I breathed as I turned my attention back to Samuel, Bruce and Karen. "that's Emmett."

"Quite charming." Samuel jested.

Karen shifted in her spot uncomfortably. "We should probably grab Mike and get going."

"Yes, he gets cranky as the day wears on." Bruce added as he lifted himself to his feet then helped his wife to hers. I couldn't help but wonder if he knew how blatantly obvious his fake excuse was, especially since he was clearly thinking how he was using his son to get out of an awkward situation.

I figured I should stand to be polite, but I didn't. "Yeah." I nodded. "Ryan gets that way sometimes." I monotonously lied.

Bruce called over his son telling him it was time go and Ryan was quick to give the little boy a hug goodbye and return to Emily. I watched as the man picked up his son and rush through the grass after his wife to the front of the palace where their car was parked.

"They're never coming back..." Samuel muttered, leaving me to chuckle lightly.

"Honestly, I think I might have to thank Emmett for that. They were nice enough, but they were... you know..."

"Dull?" Samuel queried.

"Am I an awful person if I say yes?"

The wolf shook his head with smile. "Heck no, they were putting me to sleep with all those 'what brand of diapers did you use' and 'did he sleep through night' type of questions. Don't get me wrong, Ryan's a cute and lovely pup, but I really don't care what color his craps were when he was a newborn." The wolf joyfully laughed in such a way that I couldn't help but go along with him.

Riley came over to us from his empty table and sat beside me with a smile and happy golden eyes. "I happen to find babies and everything to do with them quite fascinating." He shook his head a little as he smile widened. "I think it's amazing that we were all once that small."

"Take my word for it, they're not half as fascinating once they've puked on you time or two." Samuel said.

Riley touched his fingers to my bare forearm as he turned to me. "What do you think it would have been like if we grew up together?" He asked me.

"It doesn't matter because it didn't happen. Don't think like that, you'll upset yourself."

Samuel cocked his head slightly as he looked at us. "Has his majesty ever mentioned to either of you how in a certain light you two look oddly alike?"

Riley's mind was quick to show that he took pride in that comment. _'I like him.'_ My brother thought with a grin.

"No." I said.

"He's my sire though!" Riley proclaimed excitedly. "He saved me and everything. He's a wonderful teacher. Lots of patience. I always tell people how lucky I am. Seriously, how cool is it that _my_ sire is going to be king soon? You have no idea how excited am for the wedding! The king wants a big one, but Edward isn't to fond of that idea. I think they should have a big one; I mean, more the merrier, right?" I smiled at my brother as he spoke, which only reminded me of how precious he is.

"Jake better give me a small wedding or he won't be getting one at all." I playfully put in.

Riley shook his head. "You're full of it!" He laughed. "You love the king to much to say no to him."

"Yes, but I have a sneaking suspicion that he feels the exact same way. I'm just hoping he'll cave before I do."

"Hey, Edward?" Samuel interjected.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

I nodded. "I suppose." I figured he could ask, but I didn't have to answer.

"I'm really curious, how did things evolve between his majesty and you?" He queried.

"Oh, it's so romantic!" Riley sighed. "I'm such a sucker for that stuff. Gosh, it's like a fairytale! Wolf prince buys vampire slave – prince and slave then proceed to fall in love. Maybe I'll meet a princess one day that will whisk me away."

Jacob approached from behind and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed a kiss into my hair. "You've got a cute face, kid, you shouldn't have a problem with that."

"Riley, you know when Jake and I are married that will make you a prince, so be prepared to do all the whisking." As soon as those words left my mouth I realized the huge mistake I made. Samuel connected the dots right away, Jacob, not so much.

"No it won't." My king stated as he gazed down at me. Suddenly his eyes flicked to Riley, then back to me, then back to Riley. "Little fucking liar." He hissed at my brother while he pulled away from me.

Riley's cheeks paled as he swallowed anxiously. "I'm so sorry." He breathed.

"Before I invited you to live in my home so you could stay close to your sire I fucking asked you if there was anything, anything at all that I should know about your relationship with my imprint. You said no – you lied right to your kings face!" He yelled.

"I... I didn't mean to. I didn't want to! I was only doing what I was told to do!" Riley insisted as he moved from his seat to near my wolf.

"No!" Jacob snarled. "You were told to tell the fucking truth! I'm king, you do as I say!" He took a long step forward and grabbed Riley by the front of his shirt. I immediately leapt to my feet and shoved him away from my brother.

"Keep your paws off him!" I furiously bellowed. Low rumbling growls were heard as the pack slowly stalked forward behind my king as they came to stand at his sides - Jasper following. Samuel, on the other hand, went to hold back Ryan and Emily as they look on.

Jacob's eyes narrowed in on me. "You told me you found Riley and he was dying so you bit him, you never mentioned anything that would lead me to think the leech is your fucking brother. Did you lie to me to?"

I pushed Riley behind me as my wolf took an angry step closer. "No, I never lied! I didn't know how to tell you who he really was. I didn't know if you'd care, and I wasn't willing to have to choose between you or Riley if it came to that." I admitted.

Jacob's brows knotted together. "Who would you pick?" He questioned.

"Jake..."

A pained look came across my kings face. "You'd pick him!" He exclaimed.

"He's my little brother, he's my family! You know just as well as I that if it came down to it you'd choose Ryan over me in a heartbeat."

"I'm your family. _Me_! All you need is me!" He hollered.

I shook my head. "Jacob, I love you, but I don't need you."

"But I need you..." My wolf quietly whined.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I am sure you are all well aware that I haven't been posting as much. I promise I haven't disappeared! I'm sure you all know how hectic real life gets sometimes... I can't promise updates every day, or even every second day for that matter, but I'll try my hardest to get multiple chapters out each week. I hope you stick with me!<em>


	68. Chapter 68

**I forgot to mention in my last update that because of the purge I was scared I might lose my story, so I went through it and deleted the lemons (I'm sure I might have missed some things, but what can ya do?) Anyway, I just wanted to say that there won't be any more detailed descriptions of that sort of stuff. Although, I'm hoping to get away with what this chapter has (I'm sure I pushed it, but I really am a perv at heart). I hope it's enough to keep you sated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty-eight<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

Sure, I was quite a good at moping, yet I didn't necessarily like doing so, but regardless I was fucking moping in my bed and all curled up in my covers with my head in Edward's lap while he ran his cool fingers along my scalp. I wanted to be angry at him, in fact I was. Livid actually, not that I was doing a good job of showing that. Terrible job, really.

It was late, past midnight and I was tired, yet I felt if I slept and woke in the morning my will to be mad at my imprint will have completely faded. However, crumpling into my vampire's arms in front of Sam and my wolves after finding out my son had another uncle wasn't exactly exercising the powers of a king. I could have sent Riley away or even to purgatory, though what good would that have done? I wouldn't have been able to fall into Edward's grasp if I had done so, and all I wanted was him when I was feeling emotional.

I was furious that Riley lied to me and that Edward failed to tell me the truth, but beyond all that it didn't really change anything. I loved every little bit of my fiance and I really did care for the vampire he created. I guess in a way I was jealous. I wanted to be Edward's everything, yet I wasn't. Riley could literally make or break us and that scared the piss out of me.

I had taken my imprints pale cheeks in my palms and kissed his perfect lips as we stood in the grass. I wanted to scream at him, but more so I wanted to punish Riley enough for the both of them, however I did nothing other than tell my vampire I needed him, that I loved him, and that I fucking breathed and my heart beat for him.

For fuck's sake I was a lovesick mess! I was hardly the prince I once was and as a king I was no more than a pushover. Was there no happy medium? I could barely recognize myself and in a way I didn't really know who I was or what I was about. I actually missed not caring, it was simpler and easier. I wished I could just tell everybody to suck a dick and fuck off, but now I cringe at the thought that someone important might overhear if I actually did and have it written in the paper in all its inglorious detail.

I failed at being a father, I failed at being a prince, and it terrifies to think that maybe I'm failing as a king. Admittedly, part of the reason I desperately want to marry Edward is so a ton or two of the pressure is taken off me. I love my imprint with every fiber of my being and I want nothing more than for him to be my husband, but I also can't do this king thing alone. I just can't. I may be an alpha of all alpha's but a whole kingdom was a little to much for me.

I'm in over my head and with so much dislike geared toward me everything is made that much tougher. I try not to think about it but I've literally drained each and every account I have to make the kingdom what it is now. Like I said, with so much hate for me, it's harder – people won't make donations for community projects and public funding is impossible. The palaces monthly income is a hefty one and if I didn't own so many booming businesses I'd be far past screwed. Yet, as quickly as the money comes in, it goes.

I've considered raising taxes, but half my fucking people don't even pay them because they can't afford to and the last thing I want to do is anger the wealthiest one's in the kingdom. A revolt was _not_ what I needed, especially when I'm practically living pay check to pay check. I wasn't technically on the verge of broke because all I had to do was quit funding things and I'd be back to swimming in cash, yet, to me, that was not an option. My people needed food, my people needed shelter and a warm place to live and most importantly they needed to feel safe. If I had to always pay for all that then I would figure out a way, though preferably with my very own kings help and advice.

I rolled over slightly so I was looking up at my vampire. He gave me a soft and loving smile as his finger tips swept across my cheek and brushed across my full lips. "I love you, Edward, and I really do need you. I don't think you could ever know how much I really, really do need you." I confessed.

"Yet, as much as you say you need me, you need your puppy more. I'd sacrifice anything but my brother for you, Jake. I'd go to the ends of the earth and back for you and take anybody out I needed to along the way, but there is two people in this world that I'd do the exact same thing for and that's our pup and Riley." It was completely unreasonable and selfish of me, but I didn't want Riley to be included in that. I wanted Ryan and I to be his family, I wanted it to be only us in his life - I didn't want to share.

Edward tucked his hands back in my hair and ran his fingers soothingly through the short strands. "Jake, you must know that you're the only person I could ever love the way I do. You have the only lips I want to kiss and the only hands I want on my body – you're not everything to me, but you're a huge part of it."

Slowly I sat up in my bed and moved to straddle my imprints lap. I grasped the hem of his shirt at either side of him to lift the navy cotton material from his arms and torso, and just like I did, he did the same for me. As soon as I could I wasted no time in pressing my bare chest and stomach to my vampires' while I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

My heated skin soaked up the chill of his as I gazed at the beautiful contrast of our colors. There was truthfully nothing more perfect in this world than my imprint and when he caught my lips with his wintry one's I do say my heart skipped a beat or two. His tongue tasted sweet, a flavor I've learnt to recognize as his venom, which never failed to make my blood boil with a firey passion along with causing my pants to become uncomfortably tighter.

My vampire's palm glided its way up the middle of my back while another teased the waist of my baggy black sweats. _'Are you hungry?'_ I thought in question.

"Always for you." Edward mumbled against my lips. I took my lips an inch or two away from his as I rested my forehead against his. My eyes flicked open along with his as I brought my bottom lip between my teeth and dug them into the delicate flesh until blood pooled against them. I watched while my vampire deeply inhaled causing his golden eyes to cloud and became an inky black.

My imprint's eyes fluttered closed as he moved his mouth to mine and gently sucked my lip between his two. His silky tongue caressed the two small wounds to taste me completely. Within seconds I healed and my vampire let out a little whimper against me. "More." He breathed, his cool breath fanning my face.

I took his cheeks in my two hands and guided him to my neck. As he bit my hands slipped to his upper back where they clenched his tough skin with the intrusion of his teeth. With a quickened heart beat I felt my blood start to leave me through the punctured vein in my neck, yet at tge same time my body started to hum with a blissful and unadulterated sexual charge.

Incapable of doing anything else I brought a hand between my legs to palm myself through a thin layering of fabric and there wasn't a chance that I'd be have been able to hold back the moan I let out as I did so.

As my vampire fed from me he came to grip at the back of neck along with the side of it as if he were afraid I'd make him stop and this was him saying there wasn't a hope in hell if I wanted him to. Good thing I didn't – the sound of him swallowing with little moans and groans of satisfaction was enough to let him drain me dry.

It wasn't long until my body started to tremble against imprint's, and with that I couldn't stop myself from tucking my hand under the waistband of my pants to touch myself as the pressure built inside me. "Fuck!" I cried out. I wasn't going to last, not that I needed to or even wanted to for that matter.

My free hand squeezed my vampire's pale shoulder as my eyes shut while my orgasm rolled through me with a deathly force. My breath caught in my chest and my hips bucked on their own accord as I spilled my seed inside my pants. Abruptly, cool lips left my neck and were greedily placed to my own. I knew Edward wanted me to taste myself on his tongue and I didn't for a second fight it while the euphoric feeling of my pleasure drifted away.

His tongue glided against mine as our kiss deepened while I removed my hand from my pants and came to rest it on his side. My vampire still clung to my neck and I wasn't about to complain – anywhere he wanted his hands to touch me they could... that goes for his mouth too.

With his lips still attached to mine Edward pushed me backwards and into the sheets. With his body hovering above mine and between my legs he tugged my sticky pants down, I helped by lifting my knees so he could remove them completely.

Hesitantly my imprint took his lips from mine, yet I was more than happy when his mouth trailed down my neck and to my chest where paused to place chaste kisses before he continued to work his way down. His pink tongue swept it's way over the ripples of my abs as the cool tips of his fingers held onto my sides. "God, Jake... you're body... I want it so badly." He breathily admitted with a quavering voice. I sucked in a deep and shakey breath causing my stomach and chest to rise while Edward kissed his way around my navel. "Let me have it." He pleaded.

I wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but anyway he wanted me he could have me. "I'm yours." I insisted.

A hand of his traced its way down my thigh as he nipped at my hip. "I want to make love to you. I want to feel you like you have me. I want to release inside you and mark you as forever mine." I groaned at the thought. It wasn't something I'd want to make a habit of considering I absolutely adored my cock in Edward's ass, but I was more than willing let my vampire have his way with me.

I smiled slightly as I looked down my body to gaze at my gorgeous husband to be. "I'm yours." I repeated.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty-nine**

_Point of View: Jacob_

Days turned to weeks and weeks to a month, and in that time nothing had really happened. I spent most of my days sitting at my desk doing paperwork, although I was hardly alone - Edward made sure of that, and I tried not to spend an excessive amount of time slowly killing myself one signature and check at time.

I left the palace every second or third day, though I did avoid places with a shit ton of people. Small crowds I could handle, large crowds only riled each other up and I do believe Edward learnt the hard way that people disliked me a lot more than he suspected.

My vampire had talked me into going into town with only him – bad fucking idea. Like angry stinging bee's my people swarmed. Nobody actually laid their hands on me, but they certainly improvised. In one way it was humiliating, yet in another, no, it was just humiliating. Honestly, I felt like a fly without wings. Technically I was still a fly, but I sure wasn't much of one. I am king... but what's a king without his people?

I was so lost for things to do to prove myself that I just stopped trying. I didn't need to be this sickly sweet king because nobody even noticed if I was nice or not, my old reputation proceeded anything I did. So, in the end, I kind of just went with the motions and didn't try to be anything, I just was, and I think in many ways I reverted back into the old me – the me I was hell of lot more comfortable with. My confidence rapidly grew, and when I didn't want to see someone's face, I told them to fuck off. When someone was annoying me, you better believe I spoke up about it and when someone fucked up around the palace I didn't give them a slap on the wrist and a 'I'm sure you'll try harder next time' – they got purgatory, and no, I didn't feel bad about it.

With my balls back there was a huge hike in my libido and I could only thank the merciful god's that Edward fucking loved it. Seriously, to me, he was sex on legs and more often than not I could just look his way and my dick would start to stir. From time to time we'd make love slowly, but I couldn't deny that it was the pure animalistic fucks that I desired most and Jesus-fucking-Christ did my vampire ever give them to me.

I must admit Edward has become quite the aggressor, something I wouldn't change for the world. There's just something about my imprint coming into my office late at night with dark eye's and a hungry bulge in his pants – it's fucking hot is what it is. And, no, I don't dare complain about the times he's bent me over my desk or just taken me in general. As a bottom my imprint is damn near perfect, but when he tops there's seriously nothing like it. He turns me into this steamy quivering mess and all I can do at the time is beg for more.

I swear he knows my body better than I do. He knows where touch, when to kiss, and how to fuck me in such a way I experience mind blowing orgasms that compare to nothing I've ever had before. As much as I like taking the more dominant role in bed there's just no denying I'd give that it up if Edward so much as breathed the word.

There's truthfully nothing, and I mean nothing like releasing inside your imprint, yet even more so vice versa. I've never been the fluid swapping type and have always been the kind of wolf to 'play safe', with the exception of my first time, Natalie and of course Ed. However, I always did fantasize about oral, I can't explain it, but just the thought of being on my knee's with a cock in my mouth and come in my throat gets me so fucking hard. Although, before my vampire I never once played out that scenario. A prince with a dick on his tongue? Uh, no - couldn't resist with Edward and I haven't come to regret either.

A loud knock at my office door unpleasantly tore me from my sexual reverie. I frowned as I looked at all the paperwork I hadn't gotten done as I grumbled for whoever to come in. Emmett opened the door and ushered a petite blond in wearing a yellow and white sundress and matching shoes. My eyes wandered up her fit and sun kissed legs to her curvy hips, slim waste, and busty bosom where I refused to let my eyes pause – something about admiring a nice rack didn't seem right when I had a male fiance. I made it to her face and for some odd reason I could immediately place her.

"You were the girl at Edward's auction." I said. The girl gave a timid nod as the vampire behind her tossed a folder to my desk then gave me funny grin and a salute as he exited the office and slamming the door behind him, causing the girl to jump slightly. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Lauren Mallory, my king." She quietly replied as she tucked her hands behind her.

I waved toward a chair in front of my desk for her to sit. "So, Lauren, what brings you here then?"

The girl ran her hands down the back of her dress as she took a seat to keep it from crinkling, she then made sure the front of her dress covered her knees. "I, well, I don't know if I'm aloud to, or if I even should, but I just thought..." Her eyes fell downcast as she fiddled uncomfortably with her hands. "I've read an awful lot about Edward in the paper, he seems really nice, and I, well, I think maybe you must be to, despite what the tabloids say. I saw pictures of you playing at the park with the prince and a bunch of other children, and I thought maybe you like kids." She shook her head a little and looked back up at me. "I grew up at the St. Andrew's orphanage; I'm a caretaker now, but due to faulty plumbing a sewage pipe burst. The place is quite literally a mess. The orphanage doesn't have the funds for repair or the cleanup, plus the water damage... right now the place is entirely unsuitable to live in. I've got 15 kids that have nowhere to go."

With a sigh I leaned forward on an elbow and grabbed the folder. I opened it to see the estimates, though the more I sifted through the papers the bigger a scowl grew on my face. "The place will cost more to fix than it's fucking worth. The place has been condemned because the leakage of raw sewage." I shuddered at the disgusting thought.

"I know." Lauren murmured.

"Yeah," I huffed. "you're best bet is just to relocate."

"How?" She deadpanned.

"You buy a place and move there." I retorted irritably.

Lauren's eyes filled with tears. "But there's just no way." She breathed. Women and puppies crying... a serious fucking weakness of mine.

I clenched my hands into fists as I stood from my seat. "Fucking hell..." I muttered to myself. I motioned for her to stand and I went for the door and pulled it open. "Where are the kids now?"

"In the yard back at orphanage, one of the older boys is watching them."

I nodded as I stepped out in the hallway and looked to Emmett. "What vehicle do I have that fits the most people?"

"Your limo's - holds like 10 each. You have four." He answered.

I gave him a questioning look. "Why hell do I have four?" I complained.

"Beats me, your majesty." Emmett shrugged.

"Well, fuck, send two to the front, I want Sam as one of the drivers and whoever else he suggests. Get rid of the other two."

Emmett quirked a brow. "Rid of them?"

"I don't know, do what people do with shit they don't want. Sell them, give them away. Find somebody who could really use them – maybe for a business or something?"

The vampire smiled. "You're the boss... freak show or not."

I returned his smile. "Go the fuck away, Emmett." I sighed as I brought my attention Lauren. "He's family, Ryan's uncle – it's the only reason I keep him around."

As the vampire was walking away he turned around so he was moving backwards. "Don't listen to his majesty little lady. He won't admit it, but he fucking loves me." Emmett grinned at me. "Don't you go thinking I forgot about how you sacrificed yourself for me."

Lauren gazed at me. "I don't remember hearing anything of the sort." She breathed in amazement.

Emmett's pace slowed. "Yeah, the papers have a knack for making our king look like a shit stain on the kingdom. I'm getting pretty damn sick of everybody feeling sorry for Ed 'cause Jakie imprinted on him and now they're getting married. Personally I think the people are fucking retarded – they don't know how lucky they are to have his majesty in their world."

I squinted at the vampire as I considered his words. "What the fuck did you do?" I snapped.

He drew up his shoulders up and gave an innocent dimpled grin. "I may or may not have destroyed a news stand or two or three or four... or every one I came across in town the other day, and you may or may not have footed the bill because of it."

"Emmett!" I hissed.

His eyes widened as he turned his back to me. "Love you too, buddy! I'll go get those limo's for ya!" He called to me as he took off down the hall. With a sigh I dragged my fingers though my hair before I pressed my hand lightly to Lauren's back to lead her forward.

"What are the limo's for, your majesty?" She queried.

"To bring the kid's back here. Call me frugal, but it's the cheapest solution for now. I'll get you guys a home, you're just going to have to give me a few days."

Lauren paused as her hands clasped over he mouth. "You're serious?" She gasped. I nodded and small happy tears left her pretty eyes. "I didn't... I hoped... oh my god!" She excitedly laughed while more tears escaped from her.

I moved to face her and drew my long sleeve over my palm. "Here, let me get those." I mumbled as I dried her cheeks with the gray sleeve. She dropped her hands from her face and before I knew it her body was pressed flat to mine as her thin arms wrapped around my waist in a frantic hug. I was unsure how to react and stood there stiffly as her eyes closed while she rested her head against my chest.

As the seconds awkwardly ticked by I slowly moved my arms to embrace her. "Those kid's need a hero." She whispered.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

_Point of View: Edward_

I tapped my foot impatiently as I sat on the steps by the palace entrance. "It's just like Jacob to take off the first time I leave the palace in ages without him."

A few yards away Paul rolled his eyes as he sat on the ledge of a splashing fountain with Ryan. "I don't know why you're complaining. You literally have a personal homing device for the king. You see what he see's and you know exactly what he's thinking. Get over it." He chided.

"I trust him. It's others I don't." I frowned, then I frowned more as Ryan got to his knees on the ledge and stuck his hands in the water. "Don't let him do that. I don't know where that waters been."

My puppy gazed over his shoulder at me and gave me a confused look. "It's been in the fountain." He smiled.

"Ryan, get your hands out of there." I said firmly.

He puckered his bottom lip and looked to Paul. "Do as you dad says." The wolf commented. Ryan suddenly grinned and lifted his hands from the water and stuck them to the front of Paul's white t-shirt. The wolf feigned a gasp and reached out and brought the little prince to his lap. "What am I gonna do with such a naughty puppy, huh?"

Ryan leaned back against the wolf's chest and gazed up at him with his big green eyes. "Hold me." He happily demanded.

Paul did as directed and wrapped his arms around the prince's front. "You're so special, puppy." The wolf sighed.

With damp hands Ryan gripped Paul's russet arms as he nuzzled his face against them. "You're specialer." He murmured.

The wolf leaned down and lightly rested his cheek in Ryan's hair. "I love you so much, my angel." He whispered to the puppy.

Ryan closed his long lashed eyes as he hugged the wolf's arms. "I love you more, Paulie." He whispered back.

I carefully watched the two and if it wasn't for knowing Paul was utterly harmless and hearing his loving, but strictly platonic thoughts I'd have never let him be so affectionate with Ryan. Though, knowing the situation as well as I do I had to admit there was something a little bit amazing about those two.

* * *

><p><em>Point of view: Jacob<em>

I took a swig of water from a water bottle as Lauren hopped out of the limo to grab the kids. I would've gotten out if it wasn't for the fact that we were in the center of town, but no, no thanks, once was enough. I put the bottle in a cup holder and I pressed a little button that lowered the divider between Sam and I. "Tell me I'm not crazy for bringing 15 kids back to the palace." I requested with a sigh.

I saw the wolf smile in the rear view mirror. "You're not crazy, my king." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Now tell me the truth." I ordered.

Sam chuckled. "You're a little crazy."

I sucked in an uneasy breath of air. "Fuck knows what I've gone and gotten myself into." I muttered.

Sam's eyebrows perked. "You're about to find out, they're coming." He leaned to the right and I heard a click and the divider started rolling up.

"Hey! Don't you dare fucking abandon me with all those kids!"

The wolf grinned over his shoulder at me. "Sorry, gotta keep an eye on the road! I shudder at the mere thought of what Ed would do to me if I crashed the car with you in it." He gave me a mocking wave just before the divider closed.

I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned as the car door opened. "Eric, James, Renee, Tyler, Jessica, and Leah, you'll ride in this one. There's a surprise for you inside." Oh dear god, me, a fucking surprise? Those poor kids don't know what they're in for.

"Where are we even going?" A male's voice hissed in question. I leaned forward slightly to peek out and I saw a tall and well built wolf in a sleeveless shirt with his arms crossed. I took a wild guess and pegged him to be in his later teens.

"Another surprise, and please, Eric, for the love of god, good behavior." Lauren pleaded.

"I hate surprises." The wolf complained. You and me both, mutt, you and me both... Eric tilted and grabbed a curly golden haired boys hand and helped him into the limo.

The moment the small boy saw me his blue eyes widened and tears burst from them. "I said I was sorry! I didn't even hit her hard!" He cried as sucked in quick short breaths. "I don't wanna go to purgatory!"

"No, no, no!" I was quick to say. "You're not in any trouble. You and all your friends are coming over to my house for a sleepover with the prince." Kids like meeting other kids, right? God, who the fuck knows, I could be traumatizing him for fucking life!

His tears paused, though his bottom lip trembled. "I get to play with the prince?" He queried.

I nodded and smiled. "I bet he'll even share all his toys with you."

The boys face brightened and he swiped away his tears. "Dinosaurs?" He mumbled in question.

"You like playing with dinosaurs?" I asked him.

The boy fervently nodded. "They're my favorite." He grinned. I patted the leather beside me and he came to sit with me. "Eric!" The boy yelled as he scooted as close to me as possible while wrapping his small arms around my one. "I'm touching the king!"

"Don't be stupid, Jamie." Eric called back. Again I peeked out the door and I saw the wolf glaring daggers at Lauren. "I'm not happy about this." He snapped. He stepped towards the limo, bent, and entered. The second he saw me his eyes narrowed in on my own – an extreme rarity. As much as I wouldn't care if they did, wolves, excluding my my pack and recently Sam, never met my eyes. It was a sign of submission, but as I took a better look at him along with breathing in his scent I knew he was anything but submissive.

Now that he was up close I was impressed by his size, it was damn near my own. He wore baggy cargo shorts that gave me a good eyeful of his rounded calf muscles - I could only imagine the power behind them as a wolf. His feet were bare, a tell tale sign that he was likely to shift on a whim. I brought my eyes up and pictured what was beneath his sleeveless band T. I wanted to see his abs and sure to be thick pecks. I wanted to see his rippling back muscles and feel the hardness of his shoulders just to prove to myself that I was better.

I smirked. "Alpha." I greeted him.

The wolf licked his full lips before giving me a wicked grin - his thick and long lashes unblinking as he glared at me. "Alpha _of_ alpha's." He replied in a smokey and harsh tone. "Do me a favor and _don't_ touch what's mine." Eric came close and tucked his hands under James' arms and lifted him away from me and carried him to the other side of the limo where he sat and gently placed the boy beside him.

"What's he to you?" I questioned, though made it and order. Something the alpha wolf couldn't refuse – something I knew would piss him off.

I watched the bob in the wolf's throat as he swallowed angrily while he ran a frustrated hand through his cropped hair as he tried to fight my demand. It brought me pleasure. "My brother." He snarled.

I quirked a brow and eyed the white little human then the big russet wolf. "Explain." Another order.

Eric sucked in a heated breath. "We _had_ the same mother, she's Caucasian, and different fathers."

I was even more impressed now. "I would have never guessed that you aren't a pure-blood. Whoever your father is, he's got good genes." I wasn't sure if I was complimenting the wolf or not. I don't suppose it mattered much either way.

Eric crossed his arms as he slid down in his seat a bit and stretched out his legs to cross one over his shin. "To bad we can't say the same about yours."

Every muscle in my body clenched. "Excuse me?" I growled.

The wolf blinked and rolled his eyes casually. "Green eyes, light skin, looks like a girl – I'm sure he'll grow up to be a nice big _faggot_ too." A thought didn't so much as cross my mind before I lunged myself across the limo. I slammed myself into the wolf, my body pressed hard against his while my large and strong hands wrapped around his neck.

I leaned my face close to his, clinging my eyes to his. "You think you're a tough alpha talking shit about _my_ puppy?" I hissed at him. His silent response was to give me a mocking smile. I let go of his neck and moved back a few paces and opened the door that lead to the street. "I'd love to see you pick on someone your own size." I kicked off my boots, tugged off my socks, and pulled off my shirt. "Got the balls?" I queried as I stepped out of the vehicle and onto the overheated asphalt.

Lauren gave me a wide eyed gaze from the curb. "Your majesty?"

I ignored her and stepped away from the limo and further into the road. "Big bad alpha, come out, come out where ever you are." I taunted the wolf inside the car. People of all sorts stopped and stared at me from the sidewalks – I could only pray they'd leave me alone and there wouldn't be a repeat of last time.

With a cocky air of confidence radiating from him the wolf exited the car. James poked his blonde head out. "Eric..." He whined. The wolf looked to his younger human brother. "Don't be stupid."

"Close the door and go sit down, Jamie." The little boy frowned but did what he was told. I could just barely see his hands pressed up against the tinted glass as he watched. Eric's eyes snapped to mine as he removed his shirt and dropped it to the road – I refused the urge to groan at the sight of him. He was a fucking picture-perfect wolf. His muscles, the shape of him, and the way his tan skin shone in the sunlight was what every wolf dreamed of looking like. Had I not known for a fact that I looked better I'd be jealous. Sure that sounds conceited, but I know I'm hot. I mean, I must be, I have Edward after all. The wolf ran a hand between his pecks and down his torso and flicked open the button on his shorts. "Like what you see, your majesty, or is pasty white, cold, and dead more your type?"

"Eric!" Lauren yelled. "Shut the hell up and get back in the car!" The wolf's eyes darted to hers and shot her an annoyed look, but behind that I saw something in his gaze - to me it was as clear as the fucking sun in the sky what he felt for her.

"You stupid fucking, mutt! Stop listening to everything your wolf wants you to do. I get it, your trying show your..." I paused for a moment while he gave me a horrified look as he shook his head at me. Fucking dog, he can screw with the king but he doesn't have the guts to tell a human girl he imprinted on her. Christ. "Lauren how tough you are for fighting the king." I finished.

"Is that what he told you? That I'm his?" She questioned with anger in her tone as her eyes shifted to the wolf. "Eric you need to get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm _not_ your girlfriend. I never was and never will be. I don't like you. I don't want you. Nothing and I mean nothing will ever happen between us." With each passing sentence I felt the energy change around the wolf as I'm sure it felt like the weight of the world was crashing down on him. A wolf was nothing without his imprint, I knew this, I've felt this, and I'm sure that's exactly how Eric felt.

I made a move forward toward the wolf but was met with resistance and bared teeth. "Lauren, just take the kids and leave." The wolf snarled.

I eyed the girl. "Do it." I said. In a hurry she helped a few of the kids into the limo I sat in then went to the next and ushered the rest in and got in behind them.

Sam stood up from the far side of the first limo. "You want me to leave you, your majesty?" He questioned.

"Yes, go." He nodded in response and got back into the car, started the engine and pulled away from the curb and headed down the road with the other car following.

"Fuck you!" Eric spat, grabbing my attention as his hands clenched and his eyes squinted in his rage. "Fuck your ugly mutt of a son, fuck your bloodsucking parasitic undead imprint, and fuck your-faggot-self!" He screamed so loudly his face turned red and the veins in his neck bulged. Dozens of gasps were heard and the feel of so many eyes on me made my skin feel tingly and uncomfortable. "Shift!" He shrieked. "Fucking shift!"

I licked my lips and bit the bottom one. In this moment I felt like I was looking at a bigger, badder, and angrier version of Collin. Sometimes I'm a little aloof, but I wasn't blind - nobody would say those things to any king unless they wanted to die. Collin died, this wolf won't. I shook my head slowly and took a step back.

I think he understood that I caught onto his plan and his anger started to fade into sadness. "Can you imagine every time you touched your vampire he flinched or how every time you told him you loved him he said he wanted nothing to do with you?" The wolf pressed the heal of his palms to his eyes to force back his tears. "You're so damn lucky to have an imprint that loves you and you don't for a second deserve it."

With a huff of breath I walked forward, picking up his shirt along the the way. Once to Eric I did up the button on his pants and pushed his hands away from his face and tugged his shirt over his head and nudged his arms through the sleeves. "Yeah, and you're so damn idiotic for giving up so easily. You think things were always perfect between Edward and I? I bought him as a slave from a fucking auction! Nothing has ever been easy for us, life isn't fucking easy, but you don't give up and call it quits. If she's your imprint you fight for her and prove to her the wolf you can be, you don't be a bitch and throw your paws up and kill yourself because she said she doesn't like you. Remind yourself that you're soul mates, you're meant to be, and that fate can't be wrong."

The wolf gave me a pained, but funny look. "You're serious." He breathed.

"Yes I'm fucking serious! I saw how you treated her outside the limo. Trust me, she's not going fall for you when you're being a whiny little cunt. Also, public meltdowns, no, not attractive, although," I smiled at the wolf and lifted my hands and gave his shoulders a squeeze while feeling him up a bit in the process. Yeah, so what, I wanted to know what the guy felt like, so sue me. I'm definitely stronger than him though, yeah... _definitely_. "I can admit that I had one in front of Edward the day I bought him, so I do know they aren't a deal breaker." Eric eyed me suspiciously, almost as if he couldn't believe this was happening. Truthfully, neither could I, but I couldn't say I minded it. Hell, maybe I even enjoyed it. I liked giving advice – fuck knows I don't get to do that often, or ever really. Can't say that's my forte, like, you know, _at all -_ wisdom is _not_ something I've been blessed with.

The wolf sighed. "But you also had the whole prince thing going for you. I'm a 16-year-old wolf that lives at an orphanage with my baby human brother. I'm not exactly desirable." He whined.

I quirked a brow and dropped my hands. "You're kidding, right? A woman like Lauren will never care how much money you make or about things and objects. Seriously, okay, I could tell you everything that makes that girl tick and if you want me to I will. Don't listen to guys who say chicks are unreadable and impossible, those dudes don't know a thing and never will. As for the whole prince thing, I also had the fact that I was a raging asshole going against me."

Eric gave me a minute smile. "Was?" He jested.

"That's good!" I laughed. "Women like funny, but don't be _to_ funny, you don't want to be a clown. Clowns are automatically friend-zoned. How old is Lauren?"

"19." I nodded as I ushered the wolf forward and to the sidewalk where wide prying eyes gazed on. I tried to ignore them as we walked past them while I pretended I was just some regular wolf having a conversation about chicks with a buddy - something I obviously have _never_ done, but you're never to old for a first. Right?

"Okay, so that's not so bad, same difference between Ed an I. Ladies tend to go for older guys or one's around the same age, but you're an alpha wolf, fucking hot, and look older – that more than makes up for it. Wait, how old were you when you met her?"

"12." He answered.

"Ugh, yeah, okay. She's still picturing you as that 12-year-old pup. What you need to do is prove to her that you are far from a puppy and all wolf now."

Eric looked over to me as we walked. "How do I do that?" He queried.

I grinned at him. "Easy, but first, tree important things. One: Never try to hard to get the girl. It's obvious and a total turn off. It's good to look interested, but horrible to seem obsessed. Keep yourself in check because as a wolf that has imprinted you _are_ obsessed. Two: Don't ever try be someone you're not, especially when you want the girl for keeps. There's nothing desirable about fakes and chicks aren't stupid, they'll catch on quickly. Relax, breath and for god's sake be your-fucking-self and never lie. Like a vampire to blood, chicks can scent those things. Three: Romance. Anything with a vagina loves this shit. Don't believe them if they say they don't. The thing is us guys are terrible at this crap and we often revert to number one – we try _way_ to fucking hard. Romance is a good thing, yet it's so damn easy to screw up. When you try to hard you either come off as to cheesy or creepy. Trust me, the girl will remember that awkward experience, and when she thinks of you, you don't want her thinking how awkward you made her feel. It's the little things. I can't stress that enough. Do the little things - soft touches, warm looks, and smiles. Tuck her hair behind her ear, kiss her cheeks, paint her toenails, make her her favorite breakfast, watch her shitty favorite movies with her, and go to places she loves, but you hate just because you want to be with her and it makes her happy, and you love it when she's happy, 'cause when she's happy she smiles and you can never get enough of that smile."

The wolf exhaled and blinked. "All the stuff you've done for kingdom," His dark brows furrowed. "has anybody given you credit for it?"

"Off topic, but not really." I shrugged.

"No, not off topic. The way you spoke, what you said... It showed a lot about you – like you were talking from experience. A bad wolf wouldn't love like that. I guess I figure if you can love then I can only imagine how you'd feel about your kingdom. I feel selfish now. It seems like the end of the world to me because Lauren doesn't want me even though I love her, but then there's you, in love with entire kingdom and they all reject you." I looked away from the wolf for a moment to hide my sullen expression. I was talking from experience. I wished I could say it was about Edward, but it wasn't, it was Nattie.

"Yes, well, admittedly it fucking sucks, but just like _you_ I'll keep on truckin' because even though the people we love might not know it, they need us."

"Your majesty?"

I gave Eric a little smile. "It's Jake, Jacob, or hey you. Forget the rest." I insisted.

"Jake," He smiled back at me. "will you help me get Lauren?"

I nodded and full on grinned. "Of course I will."

"How do you know all this stuff by the way? Since you're, you know, _gay_." He said a little timidly.

I rolled my eyes. "Why does everybody always think I'm fucking queer?" The wolf shot me a look that clearly read 'isn't it fucking obvious?'. "Okay, so yeah, I'm head over heals in love with my fiance who just so happens to have a cock, but does nobody take into consideration that I have a son and what it took to make him?"

"So, you're...?"

"Bisexual! But, I really do prefer men."

"So, you're gay then?"

"No, I couldn't help but notice that Lauren had amazing legs and quite the fine pair of tits as well." I retorted in an effort to get my point across.

The wolf whipped his head to the side. "Keep your eyes off her!" He snarled.

"You can't tell the king what to do!" I laughed lightheartedly.

"I just did!" He snapped.

My brows pinched. "True. Should I tell you to keep your eyes off my vampire? He's quite the delectable feast for lecherous eyes."

"Yeah, dudes aren't my type."

"Uh-huh. And do you remember my type?" I asked him with a smile. "I do. You told me. Pasty white, cold, and dead, but you forgot indecently gorgeous, a perfect father, and fucks like there's no tomorrow."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy-one**

_Point of View: Edward_

I smiled as I saw Jacob emerging from the forest. He was zipping up the fly to his cut offs while a wolf who I knew from Jacob's mind to be Eric walked beside him while doing up the buttons to his shorts after shifting back to his human form while chatting idly to my king.

As they got closer Ryan noticed the two, hopped down from Paul's lap, and took off toward them. "Daddy's home!" He hollered along the way. I stood from the steps and watched while my wolf lifted our puppy to him and smothered his face in sloppy kisses.

Ryan returned his affections by giggling and pressing his little hands to his daddy's cheeks and giving him a few kisses of his own. Keeping his hands in place the puppy spoke. "You made dad _all_ grumpy by leaving. He wouldn't let me play in the fountain. _You_ let me play in the fountain." He pouted. I sighed and shook my head a little, of course Jacob would let him play in the fountain – he probably went in there with him. A curious look came over Ryan's face as he dropped his hands and gazed at the wolf beside his father. "I'm Ryan Black." He grinned as he clung to Jacob's bare shoulders. "Who might you be?"

The wolf smiled at the prince. "Eric Yorkie, your highness. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ryan's brows rose with excitement. "The pleasure is all mine!" The pup shifted in Jacob's arms and his eyes darted to mine over his shoulder. "That's what they say right, dad?" He called to me.

"Yes, puppy." I called back with a chuckle. "That's what they say."

Ryan turned back and grinned at the wolf. "I'm going to be all big and muscly like you and my daddy one day just so I can take good care of my Paulie."

"Oh god." Paul groaned as he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands - his cheeks red with embarrassment.

Eric looked to my wolf sceptically. "So, he's like you then?" He queried.

Jacob shook his head and scowled at the alpha. "Ryan is _not_ gay, bi, or whatever. He's just a puppy. He's to young to know what he wants."

The pup tapped his daddy's bicep. "I want Paul." He confidently stated with his shoulders held high.

Eric shot my king a funny look. "Yeah, sounds pretty gay to me." He sniggered.

Jacob rolled his brown eyes. "Oh, fuck off. It's not like that. Get your head out of the gutter." He spat with feigned anger.

The wolf straightened himself out as they continued forward. "So, who's this Paulie, my prince?" He inquisitively asked.

Ryan cleared his throat. "My boyfriend! He keeps telling me he's not," The pup shook his head slightly while shrugging his small shoulders and smiled crookedly. "but since I'm the prince so it doesn't really matter what he says." Jacob rolled his eyes once more and nodded to Paul at the fountain.

"Huh, not like that you say! Get my mind out of the gutter you say!" The young wolf laughed. I watched as Jacob deeply inhaled and I listened to his thoughts as he fought the urge to put our puppy safely to his feet then punch Eric square in the nose for laughing at his puppy.

"Anyway," The wolf continued as he calmed himself. "isn't that the wolf that was in the paper with your imprint a year or so ago." The wolf questioned.

"That's him." My king confirmed.

Paul sighed into his hands. "Fucking snap my neck, Ed, just snap it and put this dog out of his misery." He complained. His thoughts were going a mile a minute but they all told me he was mortified to have not one but two alpha's talking about him in such ways.

Eric curiously eyed my king. "And you don't care that he hung all over _your _vampire?"

Jacob shrugged. "I did then. But you've got to realize that as much as you think you're protecting your imprint from anything and everything when you stop people from touching them or coming near, you're not. You're being selfish and only doing it to make yourself feel better. Jealousy is natural, it's one of the most human emotions we'll feel, though that possessiveness that you feel for your imprint is your wolf talking. If you don't keep him in check he won't drive you mad, but wild. As a wild animal you won't get the girl and I wouldn't have gotten my vampire." My wolf's shoulders slumped slightly and he peered at Eric through suddenly saddened eyes. "If there's _any_ piece of advice I can give you it's that as an alpha it's so fucking critical to be in control of your emotions. I am _no_ master at this, not even good, but we _can_ hurt our imprints and we will if we can't keep our dominant side in check." Jacob's eyes wandered away from the wolf as he contemplated telling him more.

With a sigh, he decided the young alpha needed to know and reluctantly continued. "All the stuff that ended up in the paper was because of the possessiveness I felt for Edward. Paul accidentally touched what was mine and I flipped right outside of the orphanage-"

"I watched from a window." The wolf interrupted. "I thought you were amazing protecting your imprint like that. If I ever found the dog's who took Lauren and made her be part of that auction... God help them."

"Eric, what I did wasn't amazing, it was wrong. The only thing I did that day was prove how weak I was. An alpha does _not_ turn on his own wolves. A bond an alpha has his wolves is something so few get to feel. When they're hurting it's your job to make it better. You hold them, you wipe they're tears and you don't let go. You'll never laugh harder than with your wolves and besides your own pups you'll never feel more proud to have them as yours. Don't think for a second that I'm a good alpha, because I'm not, I'm only just getting the hang of it. Just, ugh, if you aren't prepared to give yourself away completely, heart and soul, to your wolves then don't take any as your own.

"Anyways, I've gotten _way_ off topic. What I wanted to say was when it comes to your imprint get rid of any dominant feelings you feel. They're useless and they cause nothing but pain. I know this and Edward knows this because I hit him after he fixed up Paul that day. It wasn't a tap either. With the strength I used had he been anything other than a vampire the bones in his face would have been crushed. Eric, you're shaking your head at me, you don't think you could do that Lauren, well let me tell you something. You can. We're alpha's. We're born to be aggressive, we're born to be vicious, and we're born to control – this isn't some great big secret and it'll only take just one time for her to say or do a little to much to push you off that ledge of sanity and into the murky depths of insanity, and trust me, you'll ruin everything if you haven't learnt how to fall properly."

"Daddy, when I imprint on Paul I know that I will never, ever, ever, ever, never hit him." Ryan vehemently stated as he wriggled in my wolf's grasp. "I'll kiss him though. Promise, and lots."

"Good grief..." Paul breathed.

My king chuckled as placed Ryan to his feet who didn't waste a second and ran straight for Paul. Jacob came to me and gave me a warm kiss on the cheek while he ran a few copper fingers through the side of my hair. He turned his eyes back to Eric. "You don't have to listen to a word I just said, but at least keep it in mind." My wolf flicked his eyes back to mine and gave me the softest of smiles. "Love you, baby." My deceased heart fluttered in my chest in just the way only Jacob could make it do.

I placed my cool hands lightly to his tan neck. "I love you too, so why must you make me worry so much?" A queried with a small pout.

My king leaned in and swept his sweet lips across mine. "Maybe I like keeping you on your toes."

"Hmm," I playfully frowned. "I hope you know that if I could age I'd have gray hair and a receding hairline because of you."

My wolf smirked at me. "Well I must praise the lord then because I am one lucky dog to be marrying a permanently fuck-hot vampire."

I exhaled and rose my brows while letting my hands drop to my sides. "Fuck-hot, Jake? Oh, how you flatter me!" I lightheartedly laughed.

"What?" He grinned. "Would you rather me say in front of Paul, Eric and our puppy that you're so damn gorgeous that every time I look at you I just want to rip your clothes off and have my wicked way with you?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply to ease my embarrassment. "Calling me beautiful would have sufficed just fine, your majesty." I told him.

"Er, no, that would hardly get my point across." I shook my head and smiled fondly at my handsome wolf.

Eric sighed as he sat beside Paul who had Ryan perched in his lap. "Are they always like this?" He queried.

Paul gave the wolf sideways glance and covered the pup's ears with his large copper hands. "They are either gazing at each other all doe eyed and talking all this lovey-dovey bullshit, bickering, or fucking so loud the whole palace can hear."

I gasped. "Paul!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, I exaggerated, most of the palace."

Eric laughed. "Wolves and their imprints, hey? Got one?"

Paul removed his hands from Ryan's ears and wrapped his arms protectively around the small puppy. "No." He lied. "Do you?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah, but it's a work in progress."

I slipped my arms around my wolf's bare waist, pressing my palms to his back and resting my head on his shoulder. "You know," I whispered quietly enough I knew the other three couldn't hear me. "The less clothes you wear the better you look."

With a quiet and throaty, rumbling growl Jacob roughly grabbed at my hips and tilted them into his. "God, you make me so fucking hard." He shamelessly admitted.

"Prove it to me – tell them we're going inside."

My wolf sighed. "Lauren hasn't even gotten here yet."

"What would rather do, stay out here, or _me_?"

"Paul," He called out to the wolf. "greet Lauren and the kids when they get here. Show them around the palace."

Paul scowled. "Yeah, okay, just pick the most socially inept wolf to do that." He grumbled irritably.

My king darted his eyes to Ryan. "Puppy, help Paul show the guests around when they arrive." He looked back to Paul. "There, fixed. Have fun. I'll find you all later."

Jacob grinned at me as he started pulling me toward the front door in a hurry - I couldn't help but laugh. "I love it when you're eager." I said.

We hopped up the front steps and my wolf grabbed the handle of the door. "And I love that you love when I'm eager."

I reached for his spare hand and placed it to the crotch of my slacks so he could feel my need. "I want you on all fours, Jake." I drawled lustfully.

"Fuck." He groaned. Instead of turning the door handle he let go and shoved me against the dark wood and hungrily latched his lips onto mine. I spread my legs slightly and guided Jacob between them. "Mmm..." He hummed into my mouth as his hard length pressed against my own with way to much clothes between us.

Suddenly, I heard the quick rattle of the door handle turning and before I knew it I was falling backward onto the marble floor of the palace with a heavy and hard thump. My king crashed down on top of me causing the air in my lungs to be forced out.

"Holy crap!" Riley gasped in surprise.

"Riley!" Jacob snarled loudly as he climbed to his feet and pulled me with him.

My brother's cheeks paled. "I- I didn't mean to, your majesty. It was an honest accident. Had I known... but I didn't know. I'm sorry. Seriously sorry." He anxiously apologized.

"Riley, it's fine. I didn't even hear your mind so close." I tried to reassure him.

He pulled his long sleeves over his fidgeting hands. "That's my fault. I wasn't even thinking, like, literally not thinking. I'm so sorry."

Jacob let go of me and stalked forward which left a wide eyed Riley to back his way out the door. "You're _always_ hovering around Edward! Go away! Fuck off, leech! Just fuck off!" He growled angrily. To my complete and utter dismay my wolf threw his arms out and slammed his hands into Riley's chest.

My brother stumbled rearward and unaware of the stairs behind him he tripped down the steps and toppled to the walkway and onto his backside.

"Jacob!" I yelled as fury struck me like a hot knife in my gut and I lunged forward, and for better or worse my hands collided with my king's back.

Just like Riley, my wolf tumbled down the front steps and landed in a messy heap. "Eye for and eye." I bit out through a clenched jaw.

"Jesus Christ, Edward!" Jacob groaned as he rolled over and sat up. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

I swiftly moved closer while my wolf hauled himself to his feet. "Don't bully my brother!" I hissed. I offered my hands to Riley who gladly took them. I helped him to his feet only to then push him behind me and wave for him to go inside. When Riley fell out of sight I stepped forward, though my king stepped back. "You better believe how much I love you Jacob, but if you think for a second that I'll sit idly by while you mistreat Riley then it's _you_ that has lost his _fucking _mind!"

"Good lord, so the leech got a little shove. It's nothing to cry about."

"Jake," I snapped as I continued toward him. His brows furrowed and he was a smart dog for backing away. "His name is Riley, not _leech_! I don't care that you're the king and I wouldn't care if you were God himself, I'm telling you to treat my brother with respect. Touch him again like that and the wedding's off. Do it a third time, that's three strikes, you're out, and I'm gone."

Jacob eyes widened and he gasped quietly while he continued his slow backwards pace. "You'd leave me?" He murmured.

"My love may be unconditional, but I am _not_! Would you tolerate me shoving Ryan down those steps?" I paused my speech for moment and right when my wolf was about to speak I started again. "You absolutely wouldn't! You'd have me in purgatory before the pup even hit the ground. That puppy is your only family and you'd do anything to keep him safe, even if that meant sacrificing me, and you know what, I get that, Jake. That doesn't bother me. That's how it should be. So, why can't you understand my feelings for Riley who's also _my_ only family?"

The back of Jacob's legs hit the edge of the fountain right beside where Eric sat with Paul and Ryan. The wolf quirked a brow and looked over to Paul. "Lovers spat?"

Paul sighed. "I wasn't kidding. It's either flirting, fighting or..." He looked down and the pup in his lap. "_effing_."

"You're my family too." Jacob passionately insisted.

I shook my head and ran my hands through my impossible hair on either side of my head as I felt pure unadulterated annoyance. I was so damn mad and for the very first time I just wanted to punch him. I wanted to punch my wolf in the hopes it'd knock some sense into him.

I settled instead and for the second time I slammed my palms against my king. The stone ledge of the fountain knocked Jacob's feet out right from under him and he fell right into the water with a ginormous splash. I jumped onto the ledge and to my bitter amusement he was submerged completely.

When his head popped out of the water he sucked in an immediate breath of air. "Call the press! My fiance beats me!" He hollered with a grin.

"Jake!" I chastised, though mostly whined while trying to suppress my own smile. "You're beyond ridiculous you know that? If I'm your family then that means Riley is as well."

The water lapped around my king's waist as he moved to his knees. His lips looked redder when wet and I couldn't deny that the beads of water collected on his skin made him look whatever beyond perfect is. "Kay." He said with a shrug.

My face fell blank. "What?" I deadpanned.

He ran his fingers along his scalp to fluff up the flattened hair. "I said okay."

"What?" I repeated. I tried to get into my wolf's head, but the only thing he thought about was various ways to get me naked and in this fountain late at night without anybody noticing. Good luck, mutt. Not happening.

Jacob gave me a perplexed look as he raised his brows. "I get it, the lee... _Riley_ is family."

"You get it?" I honestly didn't think it would be that easy to convince him.

Ryan nuzzled his cheek into Paul's chest as he poked at Eric. "They're talking about my uncle Riley. He's a vampire. My uncle Emmy is a vampire too." The pup informed the wolf with a happy smile. "They're awesome."

"Yes, I get it." Jacob reached up and wrapped his hand around my belt by my hip. "Do really think I'd risk losing you? I promise to be a_ very_ good boy." With that said he tugged lightly on my belt causing me step forward with my shoes hanging a few inches over the edge above the water.

I gazed at the water then up to Jacob who had an unreadable expression and the blankest of minds. I looked back to wavy water and shuddered at the thought of it touching me. I brought my attention back to my king and was immediately disturbed. He had the the biggest, most mischievous grin on his face. I knew exactly what that meant. "Don't you dare, Jake!" I sternly said.

"What, are you so sweet you'll melt?" He teased.

I shook my head. "Don't you do it!"

"But I wanna." He whined.

"Do it." Paul put in with a rare and small smile. I furrowed my brows and shot him an angry glare.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Ryan added excitedly.

I looked to the pup and frowned playfully. "Ryan..."

The little prince gave me sheepish, yet slightly cheeky grin as he gripped Paul's white shirt. "I don't know what kinda lesson you're trying to teach me, dad. You said I couldn't even have my hands in the water and you pushed daddy in anyway. I think you should go in." I felt a tug on my belt and I flung my arms up to catch my balance.

I whipped my head forward and stared straight into my king's eyes. "You are _not_ being a good boy!" I chided.

Jacob gave me a flirty pout. "Yeah, you're right, but naughty is _so_ much more fun!" I didn't stand a chance – my wolf yanked on my belt causing me to lose my balance completely and forcing me to move forward and fall into the water. The moment my shoes hit the slippery tile bottom of the fountain they slipped out from under me. With an angry scowl I landed right on my ass - the awful and surely dirty water soaking me up to my shoulders.

"Jacob!" I shouted.

"What?" He laughed. "You're so cute when you're all angry and wet."

"Annnd now they're back to flirting."

Abruptly Jacob leaned to the side and took hold of the back of the wolf's white shirt. "Shut up, Paul!" My king scolded in play as he pulled the wolf along with our puppy into the water. I was quick to snatch up a startled and soggy Ryan before his head went under the water. As for Paul, he was on his own.

"You dog!" The wolf raged as his head rose from the water. "Ed might go easy on you but I won't!" Paul leapt through the water and tackled our king.

Ryan stood with his arm slung lazily around my shoulders, the water lapping just above his waist. "My boyfriend is gonna kick your boyfriend's butt!" He joyfully stated. I quirked a brow as I looked up at the pup while the two wolves wrestled making quite the ruckus and slowly draining the fountain splash by splash.

"So," Eric said with a smile as he turned in his spot on the ledge and crossed his legs facing Ryan and I. "is this what it's like every day at the palace?"

"Yes." I chuckled with a nod. "Pretty much."


	72. Chapter 72

Sorry for taking so long to update. This was meant to be multiple chapters but I didn't really feel any of it worked on it's own. So, I had to tweak it a bunch to get it all to work together. I hope this chapter isn't confusing. Let me know if you had trouble following.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventy-two<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

My imprint swept his cool lips delicately across my copper chest while I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his silky-soft hair. With a contented sigh he laid his head where his lips had just been as he hugged his arm tightly around my middle. His bare legs tangled comfortably with my own and I pulled the covers up until they were just above his milky shoulders.

I hate referring to it as 'making love', it just sounds so_ gay_, but then again I'm halfway there, and that is what we just did. It was slow, it was sensual and incredibly intimate. Honestly, it was just what I needed – to touch him, hold him, kiss him and taste him only to be on the verge of climax the whole time. There really are some things in this life that I wouldn't trade for the world. That was just one of them.

"Jake, do you remember how I said I didn't need you?" Edward quietly queried.

I frowned slightly, though didn't stop my fingers from brushing through his hair. "How could I forget?" I answered with a question.

My vampire's hand grasped my side and he tilted his head upwards to look into my eyes. "I want you to know that I lied."

"You lied?"

He nodded against my chest. "It's like you're the air in my lungs, with you I can breath, but without you I feel like I'm floundering. You're also the silent beat of my heart, because with you I've never felt more alive. Your skin makes me warm, your kisses light up my soul, and whenever your hands are on me I'm complete. You're just... you're perfect for me is what you are and I just want you to know I feel that way." I inhaled a deep breath and wrapped my arms tightly around my imprint. God, he was to fucking good to be true. I was certain one of these days I'd wake in the morning to find this had all been a dream.

"I love you." I said. It was all my brain could come up with since it was all I felt in this moment.

Edward craned his neck and pressed his lips beneath my chin. "I love you too, my king." He murmured while he snuggled back into my chest. "We really need to start planning."

I closed my tired eyes. _'for what?'_ I thought.

"Our wedding. I'm ready. I really want to marry you, Jake. I don't want to wait any longer."

My eyes popped open. "I need to talk to you about something first. Get up." In a bit of a rush I sat up and lightly pushed him off of me. I slid out from under the covers and got to my feet. I grabbed my black boxers that laid beside our bed and pulled them on. I hopped down from my platform and went straight for the door. I turned around to see that he hadn't moved. "Come on."

Edward looked over at the clock on our nightstand. "It's 2:00 in the morning, what could you possibly want to talk about? You look tired."

I furrowed my brows. "Hey now! Telling someone they look tired is just a nice way saying they look like shit." I pouted.

My imprint gave me a small smile as he lifted himself from the bed and tugged on my gray sweats I had been wearing earlier. I enjoyed the sight of them being a few sizes to big on him. They hung low on his pale hips and as he bent to roll up each leg so they wouldn't drag on the floor as he walked the loose cotton threatened to uncover the crack of his ass. I _so_ wanted to see the crack of that beautiful ass.

Edward glided over to me and turned my head with his hand along my cheek so he could press a sweet kiss to the other. "Even at your worst you're gorgeous." I practically purred at the feel of my imprint spoiling with me with affection and giving me complimentary words.

However, I leaned a little ways away from him to open my door. "You're distracting me." I told him.

"Mmm, that's the point."

"Yes, well, this is important to me, Ed."

Edward nodded. "All you had to was think or say so." I gave him a little smile and guided him out of the room.

As per usual these days Emmett was outside my door. "Good romp in the hay, your majesty?" He asked as he waggled his eyebrows at me. "Woo! Almost made me sweat, let me tell you!" He teased as he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead to drive his point home.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Feel free to leave your post if you're going to be such an eavesdropping creep, Emmett."

The vampire shook his head with a bemused grin on his face. "And what, leave my king open to some sort of savage attack? No, that doesn't seem right, does it?"

I turned my head to look at my imprint. "Doesn't it bother you knowing exactly what's going through the leeches head when we're fucking?" I questioned him.

Edward raised his brows with a disgusted sort of look on his face. "Jacob, the last thing I am paying any attention to is what _Emmett's_ thinking when we're in bed together.

The vampire crinkled his nose and crossed his arms. "What the hell, pretty boy? Aren't big sexy men your type? I think I'm quite appealing and even though I might not a approve of you queers' lifestyle I have no qualms with you using my image to get off. I mean, you probably can't help it anyway."

Edward's raised brows fell and furrowed along the way. "Do you _hear_ the things that come out of your mouth?" Edward angrily hissed in questioned and I held him back as he tried to step forward. Okay, so the leech clearly hit a nerve...

"Well," I said. "we're off. We'll be in my office. Don't follow." I turned away from the vampire and started down the hall while dragging my imprint along with me.

"By the way, nice underwear, your majesty." Emmett called out to me.

I looked over my shoulder as I continued forward. "I'm a wolf Emmett, you're lucky I don't walk around the place stark naked."

"There's a few of your kind around here that wouldn't mind that. By your kind I mean fags."

Edward's hand clenched mine and he whipped his head to the side to glare at me heatedly. "Send the leech to purgatory." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Don't get so worked up, Ed. You know what he's like, he just wants a reaction."

My vampire paused his walking. "You're the king, and he's mocking the king. I'm sick of all this 'fag' and 'queer' talk." He spat.

"It doesn't even bother me, it's not like I'm even gay."

Edward scowled and shook his head. "Yeah, you're bisexual, I get it, but I don't know how you can ignore the obvious."

"Umm...?" I deadpanned. I was lacking the understanding of what he was trying to say.

"When I look at you I see the most beautiful man I have ever seen, Jake; though when I look at Paul I can't help but think of how handsome he is, especially when he lets himself smile, and when I look at Embry I know I like his soft skin, the quirk of his nervous grin, and the way his hair falls over his shoulders. Eric, well, Eric's kind of amazing, but only because so much of him reminds me of you. Then there's Jasper, what can I say about him? He's adorable – he's the type of guy you just want to have hold you." I kept my mouth shut, mainly because I didn't know what the fuck to say. I'm sure I looked perplexed, well, that, or furiously jealous. I was very unaware my imprint was checking so many guys out. "Don't you get it? When I look at women I see nothing, I feel nothing. I'm a queer, Jacob! A faggot!"

"Jesus, baby." I gasped as I clung both of my hands to both of his. "Don't call yourself that shit."

"Really, but it's okay for Emmett to?" And then it clicked and I felt utterly stupid and insensitive. I really don't think Emmett meant to, but he was hurting my Edward's feelings... Unacceptable.

I turned around to view the vampire. "You realize that soon enough you'll have two kings right?" I questioned.

Emmett rolled his red eyes and scoffed. "More like two queens."

"Emmett!" I yelled as I let go of my imprint and trudged forward. "Edward is your future king and when he takes that title he can do whatever he pleases to you and I wouldn't be in any position to stop him - I'd stay on good terms with him if I were you. You say you care about us and I suspect you do, so take a good hard look at what your doing. It's fine to poke fun at us, I don't care, but you've crossed the line, you've upset Edward. Plus, now that I think about it, the last thing I want is for Ryan to hear you say those things. So, never again, Emmett.

"I'm not going to send you to purgatory like Edward wants because I've let you get away with this shit for so long there's no way you could have known you were out of line, but now you know, so please don't forget."

"_Please_? My-my, your majesty, this is important." Emmett grinned his signature dimpled grin and slapped a hand to my shoulder. "Dude, you could have just told me to shut the fuck up. What's with you qu... lovely boys and your dramatics?" The vampire flicked his eyes to Edward and dropped his hand. "Oh, and fuck you – send me to purgatory... _asshole_. I thought we were closer than that, you know, bro's and the like. Jesus, Eddie, we're going to be family soon. I thought you'd know you can talk to me and tell me what kind of shit bothers you and what not. You're the mind reader, not me. I'm just your typical clueless, though devastatingly handsome male and if you beat around the bush or just drop hints I won't fucking get it. You've gotta be straight up, man."

Edward visibly calmed and he came forward to my side. "You're right." He breathed. "I overreacted, I should have just told you. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Damn right you should have told me, and you know what, I don't know if I can forgive you. You hurt my feelings, Ed. You didn't include me in that list of yours. You had Jasper, _Jasper_, on your list. Why not me? Am I that hideous to you?"

My imprint sighed. "I don't think you're hideous."

"Say our king never existed and I was super into man-meat, would you want to be my lover?" Emmett stepped closer to Edward and lifted a hand and brushed a few pale fingers through _my_ imprints hair while he eyed him closely. I scowled at the vampire, though was immediately pleased when Edward slapped his hand away. The vampire smiled, nonetheless. "I think you'd be my type. Feisty and hot. Yeah, we'd make some beautiful babies."

"Emmett," My vampire softly chuckled. "Shut up." Edward put his hand in mine and laced our fingers together only to then pull me down the hallway. "I really want to know what it is you want to talk about."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Emmett shouted to my vampire. Edward paused mid-stride and looked back at him. "You would, I know you would!"

Edward said nothing, although he gave the vampire one hell of a devilish smirk which resulted in a huge playful, yet extremely pleased smile to spread across Emmett's pale face. "I knew it! I fucking knew it! Even the gays love me!"

* * *

><p>I sat Edward down in my office and pulled a chair in front of him while I held a piece of paper in my hands that I needed him to sign. I was certain he'd want this; well, mostly certain. I didn't want to overwhelm him, but I did think we all needed this.<p>

"Need what? You're making me nervous now."

"Don't be." I said as I handed him the paper. "Read it and tell me what you think." Edward took the piece of paper in his two hands and his brows almost instantly furrowed as he read the first few lines.

"Adoption..." He mumbled as he read on. His golden eyes widened as he got to the most important part. "of Ryan?" My imprint's gazed darted to mine. "You want me to adopt Ryan?"

I sat forward in my chair and rested a hand on my vampire's knee. "I was going to wait until after the wedding, but the more I thought about it-"

"I didn't even know you were thinking about this." He interrupted. "I never heard any thoughts of the sort."

"I know. I'd purposely think of it as something else when I thought about it, but that's besides the point. What do you think? Do you want this?"

"Of course I do!" He fervently replied. "But why do you?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my imprint, and in my puppy's eyes your his dad. I just thought it would be a good idea to make it official. I mean, what if something happened to me before we got married-"

"Whoa!" Edward interrupted again as he put a hand up. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

"I'm just saying what if. I want Ryan safe and with you. Plus, if we're not married Ryan would be king. He'd need you."

"I'd be there anyway."

"I know, I just... Fuck... If Natalie ever showed up on our doorstep... I don't think she ever will, but if she did she'd have all the right in the world to demand some sort of custody or visitation with our puppy. I know since I'm king I could just not allow it, but she could go to the media and make it really, really messy, but with her being gone so many years she doesn't need to sign over her rights to you for this to be a legal adoption." I removed my hand from his knee and tapped the paper. "If you sign this her rights are gone and Ryan is just as much yours as he is mine."

"Why does this oddly feel less about you wanting me to be Ryan's father and more about you covering your ass?"

"No, baby, no. That's not what I'm trying to do at all." I pulled the paper from Edward's hands and put it on top of my desk. "If that's what you think then don't sign."

My vampire shook his head as he stood from the chair. "If you think I'm not signing then you're out of your fucking mind." He said as he leaned over the front of my desk and grabbed a pen out of it's holder. He removed the cap, dropped it to the desk, brought the sheet of paper to him and in neat script he signed his name on the dotted line.

"I think it's so hot when you swear." I lasciviously drawled. Edward's eyes flicked to mine and his lips were hinting at a smile. "How does it feel to really be able call Ryan yours?"

His smile brightened tremendously and his typically serious demeanor became a peaceful one. "It feels perfect."

I grinned, and probably stupidly so as I stood. I took a few small steps to my vampire and wrapped my arms around him while I lazily dusted his face in kisses. "Now lets discuss this wedding of ours." I whispered to him.

* * *

><p>Over a dozen kids, my pup, Riley, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, my pack, Eric, Lauren, Sam, his daughter Emily, and a redheaded girl named Victoria all squeezed around my oversized table in my dining room for breakfast with me. Honestly... Truthfully, this was fucking amazing, like, seriously, fucking amazing.<p>

Edward sat across the table from me with Riley on one side of him and Ryan on the other. Ryan of course had Paul to his side who couldn't go more then a minute or so without the puppy poking at him and needing some sort of attention – I'm pretty sure the wolf was reveling in it though. Beside Riley sat Emily and her father, although I couldn't help but notice the little besotted glances she'd give the vampire. The boy was oblivious of course and happily chatted away with anybody who'd listen.

To my left sat Eric who obviously had placed himself by Lauren. To my right was Jasper who had his wolf beside him. I was happy to see the vampire here, and so much so that I clung to his cool hand under the table to make sure he wouldn't go. For the most part it seemed like Jasper was M.I.A. or just plain old avoiding me, but I hoped that yesterday was the turning point.

Everybody that's in this room now came together yesterday and turned the throne room into something extraordinary. While a bunch of us set up 15 big beds in the room I sent the pack out with Ryan, Emily, and surprisingly James to get everything those three thought the kids would want for the room.

Ryan and Emily had taken to James like pigs to mud. James had been brave and asked the prince if he had any dinosaur toys. My pup grinned at the boy, took his hand along with Emily's and dragged the both of them to his room. Later Eric and I found the two fawning over James' 'beautiful' blonde hair and 'pretty' blue eyes as my son has so eloquently put it, while the human happily played with a bunch of plastic toy dinosaurs.

Eric was reluctant to let his brother go and when I assured him that James couldn't be safer than in the paws of my pack he still wasn't convinced. "If anything happens their first instinct is going to be to save the prince, then ultimately the female puppy. They aren't going to care about some human kid."

"You realize my pack isn't full of racist bigots, right? Embry is half human and it's no secret my pup is too. Anyway, if you're so worried go with them."

The wolf scowled. "I'll just feel like the odd alpha out. It's weird tagging along with a pack that isn't your own." He complained.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Riley!" I called out to the vampire as he carried in a mattress. The boy's eyes widened with fear and Edward's head jerked up from the bed frame he was putting together to watch intently. I waved the vampire over. He put down the mattress and warily did as instructed. "Have you two met yet?"

Riley smiled his characteristically friendly and warm smile at the wolf. "No, but it's really nice to meet you. His highness told me a few things about you. He said you're an alpha. That's really cool. You're lucky – I think it would be really exciting and nice to make your very own family, well, sort of, you know, in a way. Do you get what I mean? Edward's my brother... half brother, but not that means any different to me. Really, why would it, right? He's my big brother and I'm pretty sure I live vicariously through him. His life is so cool, but then he's so strict with me and doesn't let me do anything fun. Sometimes he feels more like father than a brother, _not _that I'm complaining since I've never had one. So, sometimes it's nice to pretend." Jesus, it's a good thing vampires don't need to breathe because that all sounded like one long sentence. Edward shook his head with a slight smile as he went to back to what he was working on.

"Yeah, that's nice. I'm Eric." Riley held out his hand for the wolf to shake. Eric quirked a brow and shook his head. "No offense, but I don't touch leeches." My imprints head jerked back up and I saw him eyeing the wolf with a scowl on his flawless face.

Riley dropped his hand and his happy, go-lucky demeanor changed drastically. "Oh, oh yeah, I get that. I think I forget what I really am sometimes. Sorry." I don't know why since I tend to be a right dick to the kid, but for some reason seeing someone other than myself being rude to the boy didn't sit well with me.

Edward was mine, and Riley was Edward's, so I guess that meant he was partly mine too, and I don't let people fuck with shit that's mine. I snapped my eyes to Riley's. "Don't you dare apologize!" I tore my eyes away from him and brought my attention to Eric. "You _will _shake his hand, and if I have break your own off your arm to make it happen, so help me god, I won't fucking hesitate."

Eric, being smart, listened to me and held out his hand to Riley. The vampire went to take it but I slapped the wolf's hand roughly away from his. "No offense, _Eric_, but he doesn't touch mutts." I hissed.

"Okay, okay, point taken." The wolf huffed.

I smiled when I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist as he pressed his lips to the side of my neck and trailing his way to my ear. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that meant to Riley... and to me." He whispered, his cool breath feeling like a little piece of heaven sweeping his way across my heated skin.

Eric frowned. "You two make me want to hurl."

I hugged my arms around my vampire's "Well, before you do that _actually _shakeRiley's hand." Riley once again held his hand out and this time the wolf took it.

"We're cool, right?" Eric questioned him.

Riley, of course, grinned. "Yeah, definitely. I still understand why you didn't want to. Like, I don't know, sometimes I feel weird about being a vampire, so I can only imagine how other people perceive me. But, you know, well actually, no, you don't know... anyway, I'll tell you. When I met his majesty for the first time when he was still a prince I accidentally held my hand out to him - literally thought I was going to die, again... Did you know Edward has died three times? Paul saved him! Oh, well, I guess that's a story for another time. So, yeah, Edward said the prince was harmless so long as I didn't anger him. Nevertheless, I held my hand out to him like a fool! He could have killed me where I stood for insulting him! You know what happened, though? He took it and told me I could call him Jacob! Best day of my friggin' life!" The vampire excitedly exclaimed.

I stared at the boy in disbelief. Did I really mean that much to him? "He adores you, Jake. You spent a million dollars to save his brother at the auctions. You gave his brother purpose – you made his brother feel and you gave his brother a son and him a nephew. You released me from slavery and abolished it all together. He knows what you've done for me and this world. He's the biggest fan you'll ever have." Edward told me quietly.

"You know there's a lesson to be learned here." I said.

Eric quirked a dark brow. "There is?"

"Yeah. Riley talks a lot, and so do women. Eric, you need to learn how to listen, because I can guarantee you at times Lauren will bore you to tears with certain subjects and you won't listen to a thing she says. She will then turn around and say 'Don't you think?', and I promise you whatever answer you give her _will_ be wrong. Although, on a very, very rare occasion you give her the right answer she'll then ask you to elaborate, and then you're fucked, dude, just fucked.

"Women like men who actually listen to them and actually _remember_ what they say. And, I swear every once in awhile she'll ask something along the lines of 'Do you remember that one time we were at that place and we talked about that thing? It was really important. I'll be so butthurt if you don't remember and I won't let it go for days and I'll use it against you months later and I'll also think you're an insensitive prick for not caring about me!'. Of course you'll tell her you care, but she'll just say 'If you really loved me you would've paid attention to what I said.'.

"We're men, I don't think women get that. When we love a woman we'd do anything for her, even go as far as to die for her, but we'll never, ever care what Suzie said, what Amanda did on the weekend or that her aunt's, grandnephew's, cousin's, god son's, sister's, boyfriend's ex-wife's new husband's cat just died. But, it's your job to know that the cat had cancer and had two tumors and an eye removed. It was _super _sad and _such_ a traumatic time. They thought Fluffy would survive, yet he just got sicker and sicker until one day he got hit by a car because that shit just happens sometimes and he more than likely couldn't see the giant metal beast coming since he only had one fucking eye and glaucoma in the other! Oh, and the vet bill was $2700 _and_ 33 cents. You won't think that's relevant but somehow, if you don't remember, she'll _know_.

"Seriously, women should just know that we love them and that we're theirs once we've willingly gone out and bought them tampons with little to no complaint." I finally stopped my rant to take a breath and observe the horrified look on Eric's face. I laughed and turned my head to the side and pressed my lips to my imprints cheek. "I'm so glad fate gave me a man." I looked back to Eric. "Seriously though, I don't think Lauren's like that at all. She'll just want to feel listened to. Look her in the eye when she talks and ask her questions about whatever it is she's talking about, and you should be a-okay."

"What does this have to do with me?" Riley queried.

"Oh, yeah, Eric can practice on you. Tell him a couple detailed stories then ask him a few things about them a couple hours later. Also, want to go out with the Pack and Eric to help him not feel so much like a third wheel?"

Riley's face brightened tremendously. "Of course! I mean, if Eric wants me to I'll come along."

Three sets of eyes looked to the wolf. "Yeah, whatever." He grunted.

"Cool, let me get that mattress put away and then we can get going."

Eric's eyes followed Riley until he was far across the room. The wolf's brows furrowed. "Odd fellow, yet the funny thing is I kind of wish he was wolf."

"Really?" I chuckled. "Why?"

"If I had a pack I'd want him in it."

By time the pack, Riley, Eric, the pups and James got back the beds had long since been set up, but the one thing I wasn't expecting was a whole fucking moving truck full of stuff to arrive with them. I didn't ask how much it all cost, I didn't want to know, and if I did I had no doubt I'd faint like a girl. It was definitely the first and last time I sent a prince, a bunch of dogs, a little girl, a vampire, and a human out with a visa card.

"You said get _everything_ the prince wanted - this is what the prince wanted!" Quil guffawed. Yeah, har, har, he wouldn't have been laughing if _he _had to pay the bill.

Admittedly, once the room was finished it looked fucking awesome. The room was split lengthwise. One side for the girls, the other for the boys, and up where the throne used to be was an area they all shared. We took a lot of the furniture out of the main sitting room and arranged it up there along with a brand new T.V. that was damn near the size of France which was paired with video games galore.

Ryan had gotten oodles of puzzles, board games, books and I was especially impressed by the science sets and a bunch of other things he got that actually made the kids think. He had organized – and quite well I might add – all those things up by the television in fancy shelves and cupboards that I never once noticed I had, but they sure did come in handy now.

Next he went to the mound of stuff that he had earlier refused to let anybody touch. "Okie-doke..." He mumbled to himself as gazed at everything from colorful rugs, toys and bedding. My pup picked up a package of white sheets then pulled a zebra printed comforter by the handle of its bag out in front of him. His eyes darted around the room and he smiled minutely as he caught what he was looking for. "Jessica!" He called out. All the kids looked over, most of them sitting with each other on a few bare mattresses.

A cute little brunette came running over. I guessed her age to be around 9. The other kids slowly followed to see what was going on. "So, I remember you telling me zebra's were your favorite animal and I saw this and I thought of you." My pup smiled and pushed the big bag toward her and put the sheet set on top. "I hope you like it."

Jessica grinned so bright while a few unexpected tears left her hazel eyes. "You thought of me, your highness?"

"Yes." He nodded with a slight giggle.

"I love it. I really do. The wool ones back at the orphanage are really itchy. Thank you so, so much, my prince." She grabbed her sheets and and picked up the bag and started to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait, where are you going Jessica? I'm not done yet. That's just your bed stuff." He said as he rummaged through the pile. "Paul!" He whined. "I need your help." I couldn't stop the little chuckle that got me when I watched how quickly the wolf went to pup. "See that, pull that out, please." He instructed and the wolf did just as said.

Beside the bedding Paul placed a black area rug. "That will match your blankets and stuff. It'll look good." Ryan pointed to something else and the wolf pulled out the same rug just in white. The pup turned around to face the girl. "I didn't know what you'd like more for your floor, white or black. So, I got both and I think they kind of look cool together any way. There's still more so don't move."

By the time Ryan was done she had half a bedroom and all the toys and things a little girl could dream of. Her hands were pressed firmly to her red cheeks as tears blanketed them. Ryan frowned. "Do you hate everything?" He asked her.

"No!" She balled. "I just... I- I can't believe it. I never thought..."

"Oh! Happy tears! You scared me!" He went to the girl and opened his arms up. "I'll hug you better if you want." Jessica dropped her arms to her sides and Ryan immediately pressed himself to her while wrapping his small arms around her thin waist.

"Now you'll have all this good stuff to take with you to put in your new room while you wait for a mommy and daddy to come and get you." Ryan leaned back a bit with his arms still around her waist and he craned his neck to look up at her. "Or if you're really lucky two daddy's."

After Jessica, Ryan repeated the process with every child and I couldn't help but wonder how he got to be so special - It certainly wasn't because of me. I don't know how he remembered all this kids names, I sure didn't, although he clearly he had talked to each of them before he left to get some kind of understanding of who they were because with each one he'd say something along the lines of 'I remember you said this was your favorite color or you told me liked such-and-such'. To say I was proud would be an understatement.

These kids would never forget this day and they'd never forget my puppy, their prince. I had to think he was meant for this. I knew as a prince he'd do great things, but one day as a king many many years from now he'll have me beat the first day on the job.

When all was said and done I held Edward's hand as Paul picked up an exhausted Ryan. My pup wrapped his legs around the wolf's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "As it turns out, puppy, I don't think you're just my angel." Paul whispered to him as he slowly rocked himself from side to side.

Ryan's eyes fluttered closed as he clung to Paul's shirt. "I like to make people happy and smile, but, Paulie, I'm only your angel." A look that I could only describe as pure love and devotion spread across the wolf's face as he held onto _his_ puppy.

I gazed over to Edward. "I always think we're perfect together, but then I see those two and I feel a little envious." I admitted to him.

My imprint gave me a cheeky grin. "Well, if you really want I _can_ rock you too." He teased.

Now, sitting at the dining table watching everybody eat and the vampire's drink, excluding Riley – poor guy, his big brother still wouldn't let him have wolf's or human's blood – I felt like I did something right to end up here. My life had been far from good, but I had to admit that if it got me here I'd do it all over again.

"Daddy!" Ryan shouted across the table. "Jamie just asked me my middle name. I don't know it!"

I smiled at my puppy as I still clung to the vampire's hand beside me. "It's Jasper." I told him.

Jasper's hand clenched mine and he whipped his head to side to view me. "You never told me that." He said.

I shrugged. "You never asked."

"I just assumed it was either your father or your grandfather. I thought wolves were supposed name middles names after an elder."

"We are and I did. There wasn't a chance in hell that I would name a son of mine after my father or anybody who created my father for that matter. You were the only constant thing in my life and the only person I knew I could count on. You raised me in an impossible situation. Whatever good Edward was able to pull out of me, you put there. You're my dad Jasper..." I paused for a moment then had to laugh a little. "Although, I had very vivid fantasies of you all through my teen years. You're lucky I was clueless that we batted for the same team."

The vampire gave me a slightly disturbed look. "No, your majesty, please don't tell me things like that. But, I'll have you know I was well aware – I could feel the lust." He informed me.

"What can I say Jasper, you attract us young boys. First me, then Seth, and now even Edward thinks you're _adorable,_ and he wants you to _hold_ him!"

"Jacob!" My imprint exclaimed.

Emmett guffawed at the end of the table. "Embry too! Eddie just loves the way the wolf's silky smooth hair cascades down his muscular shoulders in such a sensuous way!"

"Emmett!" Edward snapped at the vampire.

"Yup, and he can't help but think that Paul is just _so_ handsome when he smiles."

Paul looked to Edward. "Dude... no. Weird." He muttered.

My vampire shook his head angrily at me. "Jake, I'm seriously going to kill you!"

Ryan got to his knees on his chair and gazed up at his wolf while he pinched one of his cheeks in effort to pull his mouth up to make him look like he's smiling. "My dad's right. He's got good taste. You're the beautifulest person there is and ever will be."

"Wrong!" I laughed. "You're dad gave me that title already."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "But face it, pooch, your imprint has it for me bad."

"Excuse me!" Lauren shrilly called out. "Topic change please! Children are present."

"Really, little lady? I hadn't noticed." Emmett teased. Eric's body stiffened – I don't think he liked that to much.

"Oh, oh, oh! Your highness?" Emily chimed as she leaned over Riley to get closer look at Ryan. The pup smiled at her and climbed onto Edward's lap to get closer to the girl. "You know how you said I'm your bestest most best friend yesterday?"

My puppy tittered to himself. "Yes I do, Emily." He said.

"I was wondering when we're wolves can I be part of your pack?"

"Bitches aren't part of packs." Eric blurted from beside me. I literally fought the urge to facepalm. God, Eric, killing a little girl's dreams is _not_ going to get you the woman you desire.

Emily's face completely fell and Sam shot one hell of a dirty look Eric's way. My puppy also scowled at the wolf as he reached across Riley to grab Emily's small copper hand. "I guess that explains why you don't have one." He growled. My puppy growled - actually _growled_ in his sweet little voice. I didn't think it was possible but he made daddy wolf even more proud of him. I also had to love the incredulous look on Edward's face as he gazed down at the prince in his lap.

"You don't know that." Eric grumbled. Nice, mutt, argue with a kid. Yep, that'll get her.

"An alpha knows." Ryan stated and my brows rose. I fucking love my son.

Eric crossed his arms. "Neither do you." I stomped on his foot under the table, earning a quiet and red faced whimper. He needed to shut up.

Ryan sighed and shook his head like this was all a complete waste of time. "Yeah, but I'm six and not even a wolf yet. What's your excuse?" He coolly retorted. He turned his attention to Emily. "You'll be my beta."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" She gasped.

My pup gave her a crooked little grin. "Your prince promises." A gleeful shriek erupted from the little girl as she let go of Ryan's hand and threw herself onto a very startled Riley.

"Emily! Goodness gracious!" Sam, what, swore in his fatherly language? He pried his daughters grip from the vampire and stuck her back in her chair.

With pink cheeks Emily smiled sheepishly up at Riley. "Sorry, I needed to hug something and you just seemed _perfect_."

The vampire chortled. "It's fine. Hugs are nice." He said.

Emily turned in her chair slightly to face him a little better. "I like your eyes. The gold looks really good with your white skin." She enthusiastically complemented. Sam didn't look very impressed, however.

Riley looked confused and a little lost for words. "Er, uh, your dress is very pretty." He complemented her right back and Emily positively beamed. Eric better be taking notes.

"Do you really think so?" She sweetly asked.

The vampire smiled and nodded while tapping a little flower on the shoulder of her dress. "Uh-huh, these purple flowers make your dark hair look very nice."

My pup hit Riley's arm with a grin. "Emily and Riley sitting in a tree!" He shouted. A deep inhale of little breaths told me all the children were going to join in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They bellowed.


	73. Chapter 73

**Okay, I suppose this chapter deserves a warning. So, yeah, you've been warned - fun times with Eddie and Jake ahead.  
>Also, I had taken down my 'naughty' chapters but have since put them back up if any of you missed them.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventy-three<strong>

_Point of View: Edward_

With my king sitting on his desk, his legs spread and me between them I sunk my teeth into his neck. I held my wolf tightly keeping him upright and comfortable as I started to feed. I hummed at his flavor – something I loved and couldn't possibly and certainly didn't get enough of.

Jacob was my extremely guilty pleasure, though I wouldn't for second feel guilty if it wasn't for Riley. I despised being the 'do I say not as I do' type of role model, but I was a hypocrite and I just couldn't help it. I _have_ tasted wolf's blood and I _do_ crave it. Humans, pfft, I could do fine without, though a couple times a month I _needed _blood that didn't belong to any animal I could ever find in the forest – well, most of time.

I _needed_ Jacob's blood and I was well aware that my thirst for him would drive me insane if didn't get it. Riley, in every respect of the word, is lucky he has never tasted someone's blood and for all intents and purposes I planned on keeping it that way for as long as he'd listen to me. I hope that's always, not that I want to be a control fiend, but that boy needed guidance. He didn't mind me telling him what do now, but I suspect it wouldn't be that way forever.

I had to envy him in a way. He's both happy and he's positive, something I am not. Well, I'm happy and I'm positive, just not in the way he is. He can smile without a care in the world and I know he talks just in the effort to make up for lost time. Although, he is a little scatterbrained, a quality I find ridiculously endearing for some odd reason. It made it difficult to follow his thoughts most of the time, though I guess that just gave him privacy if anything.

Riley is self-conscious and tremendously so. He's stuck believing in societies old mindset where vampires are the lowest of the low. I know for a fact he doesn't think harshly about me, so it's hard to understand why he does about himself. It almost annoys me that he holds wolves in such high regards. He finds everything about them fascinating and he thinks they are some sort of mystical and perfect creature and God's gift to the world. He wishes he was one, and I only wish he could understand that he is just as perfect and just as much as gift to the world the way he is.

He loves it when the prince calls him uncle Riley and it makes him feel like he fits in just a little bit more. The pup does a little something that I just can't do for him. I think it's the love and respect of such and important child that means the world to him – I don't think it hurts that the that child will also be a wolf one day. Again, I wish Riley knew how important he is.

Truthfully, I feel no difference between him and Ryan. I'd hug him and hold him and give him kisses while calling him my son if it wouldn't be so weird and out of the ordinary for brothers to do such a thing. I couldn't and wouldn't deny that's how I felt and when I heard him say a few weeks ago that he liked to pretend I was his father I don't think he'll ever know how much that touched me.

I love my king, but Ryan and Riley really give me purpose. Without them I would have never known what a family truly feels like, and yes, I feel incredibly indebted to them. Neither of them have any reason to love me, yet they do and it makes me feel so damn special.

In the little bit of the life that I've had outside of the laboratory I've done nothing to warrant the life that I have. I could have never fathomed that when I stood on that stage nude and in that awful auditorium at the auction that just a year or so later I'd end up here - up a brother, up a son, in love, engaged and on the verge of being king.

It hasn't even been long, but I look back and I don't recognize the me that I was. I don't even know who that was, and how Jacob could have ever loved such a mess I'll never know. I couldn't help but inwardly chuckle, maybe it was because he was just as messy. God, how I loved that mess. There's just nothing like the passion I felt for him as I rushed off to find that army with every intent to save my prince and his puppy.

How long had I known him for, a week, two weeks? I guess love really does make you crazy and boy was I ever crazy. Though, as time went on I kind of wish I had said yes to marrying my king when he first asked. I wouldn't say I feel like I've wasted time, but I do feel like the time could have been better spent.

It's almost absurd how badly I want to be married to that wolf now. I know a piece of paper shouldn't change anything, but it will seriously change everything. I don't care that it makes me king, I honestly don't even think about it that much, though it is a _bit _of nerve wracking thing to soon be happening to me. But, like I said, I don't care that I'll be king, it wouldn't change anything if I wouldn't ever be – all I want and suddenly so desperately crave is to be able to call Jacob my husband and I his.

It's stupid, because I'll never have to introduce him, everybody knows who is, but if I ever did, I'd adore being able to say 'this is Jacob, my husband'. Ugh, I'm love sick, though I can't help it! The wolf just does it for me. It's gotten to the point where the fact that I'm only 18 never crosses my mind. I want this and I want him with all my heart.

We have a date, yes, we finally have a date set for our wedding. I'm scared, anxious, and excited, all of which are just for the wedding. As I said I can't wait to marry him, but the wedding part is not something I am particularly looking forward to. I know how low key and small I want it to be won't happen, it just won't. I'm a lucky vampire, but not that lucky.

Jacob and I have no idea how to plan a wedding nor do we have any interest in doing so. He gave full reigns to Rosalie to hire whoever she found fit to get the job done. I was surprised to hear through wandering thoughts that Lauren had been tagging along and helping out. Rosalie actually seems to thrive in the females company, although she constantly insists that Lauren stay away from that dog. That dog being Eric. Poor Eric. I was quite near labeling him a lost cause.

The wedding is in a month. I know, soon, and maybe a little rushed, but Rosalie had no qualms with the time line. All I wanted was soon and so did Jacob. Ever since the date was set my king has been positively glowing with delight and has had this joyful air about him. I don't think he's noticed, he hasn't thought as much at least, but people were taking to him. He was happy, really happy and it showed.

He didn't have this feigned kindness, he wasn't trying to impress anyone, he was just having a blast living in the moment. Now, more than ever, he feels approachable, and on a numerous occasions both in the palace and out and about people have come up to him to talk to their king. Another thing I know he doesn't know, he's funny, and when those people came to him and he made them laugh it was a done deal. They _liked_ their king.

The other day at the park he had a great time with Ryan, Emily, and _all_ the orphan children. He was a hoot and the kid's loved it when Jacob suddenly came barreling out of some bushes in his wolf form - they scattered like leaves when wild winds blow and a game of chase was on. I thought for sure he'd end up hurting somebody with his size or scrape someone with either his claws or his teeth, but he didn't so much as accidentally knock a little body over. Although, the day did result in numerous slobbery faces thanks to the wolf's ginormous puppy-dog kisses.

By late afternoon my king was pooped and found himself a nice spot under a tree in some shade to nap. With his large furry head rested on his paws he dozed in and out of sleep, yet he was hardly alone. The girls had taken it upon themselves to 'make him pretty'. The combs and hair elastics had come out and to me Jacob looked nothing short of ridiculous, though he found the little hands in his fur soothing along with the sound of giggling girls.

I felt bad, terrible really, when his short dreams and thoughts consisted of his daughter. He wondered if that was what it would have been like with her. Would she have made him dress up with her? Would they have had tea parties together while wearing feathery pink boas? Would she have wanted him to play with dolls and ponies, wear makeup, spray fancy perfumes, and zip up the back of pretty dresses for her? He hoped so - he would have loved every second of it, plus he didn't doubt for a momnent that Ryan would have any problems joining in on the fun.

The thought made his heart lurch. It hurt to imagine his son and daughter together. His carelessness didn't just take away his daughter, but his son's twin sister. He couldn't fathom how different his and Ryan's life would have been _if he had just been a good father -_ I didn't like when he thought that. His thoughts wandered to places I wish they didn't and he couldn't help but contemplate if Rebecca was still here if he'd have ever found me. After much deliberation he decided that yes, yes he would have.

Anyway, my wolf had found all the children plus Eric and Lauren a lovely home. However, there was always something he wanted to do with it that would prevent them from moving in. I knew and he knew he kept renovating just in the effort to keep them at the palace longer. He liked the noise and the chatter along with the buzz in the palace the kids brought. Admittedly, even I thought the place would seem a little to quiet with them gone and I dreaded the day it came for them to leave. I knew it was going to devastate Ryan who each night snuck down to the thrown room, cuddled up with James in his bed, only to wake when it was first light and scurry back to his own room.

Neither Jacob nor I had mentioned anything to Ryan about our knowledge of him doing that. I wasn't sure if that was bad parenting on our part, but we did tell Eric. Eric confessed that he knew and that James was quite smitten with our little prince. I knew as much from the boys thoughts. He was a bit older than Ryan, he had turned eight while here at the palace. His thoughts though somewhat typical for someone his age were verging on a little different.

Everybody told him Ryan was boy, yet he thought of the prince as a girl. I had heard him think that the puppy was way to pretty to be a boy. In some ways James felt confused, but in many he just didn't care enough to try and figure what he was feeling out. He felt special when the prince would sneak into his bed and tell him to hold _her_. James knew well enough he'd never snuggle a boy like he did the prince. Boys were dirty and gross, but girls smelt nice, felt good to touch, and were very nice to look at.

James enjoyed the smell of Ryan's strawberry shampoo and how soft his hair felt against his face when they cuddled. Ryan was small and when they hugged it was like the prince was a piece to his puzzle since they fit together so perfectly. Ryan, in James' young eyes was the epitome of beautiful and it hardly bothered him that _she_ wore boys clothes, plus _she_ liked playing with dinosaurs just as much as he did. He loved that.

I told Jacob all this and I really did think it was probably a good idea to stop them from sleeping in the same bed. It wasn't that I thought they'd get up to anything they shouldn't, I just knew little feelings were doomed to be hurt and I thought it would be best to end it now before James' feelings progressed or that he finally came to the realization that the prince was in fact male. Jacob didn't seem to think any of it was a big deal and told me to just leave it alone. "Kids will be kids." he said. I didn't really know what that meant.

As much as my king claimed Ryan to be equally ours, and even though it said so down on paper I knew that wasn't quite the case. Jacob had the final say when it came to the puppy and if I disagreed, tough luck for me. Jacob has been rather careful with his thoughts, something I didn't like at all, but when we were discussing, well, arguing about the James issue a quick and unpleasant thought crossed his mind: Ryan was _his_ son and _his _blood so therefore it should be up to him what's to happen.

I dropped the issue after I heard that. It hurt, but I suppose he had a point. He profusely apologized for what he thought and claimed it was far from the truth. I wanted to believe him and he wanted to believe it, but there was a very small part of him that clung onto the fact that Ryan will always be more his than mine. I wasn't sure if it was right of me to be upset by this, because after all Ryan was _not_ my puppy. He felt like mine, though. Boy did he ever feel like mine, and it did upset me to think of him as less of son to me.

I decided it was something that I didn't need to dwell on it, because honestly, life was great. Sure, my king still had his imperfections, but I kind of preferred him imperfect. If he was perfect he'd be boring. I liked that he could have me laughing like no other one minute only to have me using all my self-control to not wring his neck the next because he pissed me off so much. Perchance I'm a slight masochist – Jacob has this way of making me so damn horny when I'm angry. I don't know what this says about me, but I really do get a lot of gratification out of having an angry and wild fuck, especially when it's _me_ doing the fucking.

My king makes me so, so furious sometimes and I find there's simply nothing better than to release all that pent up tension through sex. I'm not a carefree, free as bird type. I can't play around with the kids, I'm not a very good joker, and I probably take life way to seriously, but sex with my wolf is where I lose all inhibition. It's the one thing I can do where I'm comfortable enough to just let loose and literally let my dick lead the way.

I knew from the first time I slept with Jacob that I _loved_ sex. I don't know if it's a guy thing, or just a me thing, and of course a Jacob thing, though go ahead and call me an addict because I honestly can't get enough of it. If I had to choose between blood or sex my world would crumble before my eyes. That day would be the day that a vampire would cry for the very first time.

I see pattern here. I think I'm not only a slight masochist, but also quite hedonistic. I don't think either are very good traits to have, however, I'll work with them... and love every second of it.

As my wolf's neck started to heal against my tongue I bit it into his flesh again to keep the flow of his blood coming. I wasn't nearly done, nor did I want to be. While I drank I worked my hips between his – the clothes uncomfortable between us. "Edward, fuck, don't stop. I'm so close." His voice was breathy but demanding. They were the perfect orders with the perfect out come.

Maybe it's corny, or maybe I'm perverted, or perhaps it's a bit of both, but there is nothing in this world sexier than my king when he's about to climax. Then when he does, there's not a thing that could ever turn me on more. I love it when when his eyes close, when his chest heaves just before his breath hitches, and when he bites his bottom lip to hold back moan, yet always, and I mean always fails and just lets go so I can hear how much he's enjoying himself.

When I see my wolf come I don't know if it's the imagery of it or my mindset that turns me on so much. When I physically see him at his peak I get to watch the muscles tighten in his abdomen, his hips rocking, legs trembling, hands fisting the sheets, and lord almighty when he finally erupts there's simply no sight I'd prefer to see or sound I'd like to hear as he moans in response. Although, when I think about what I'm seeing I know his heart's pounding from the pleasure, his tip is leaking for me, because of me, and giving me a minute preview of what's to come, yet the thought that gets me the most is that out of every wolf, vampire, and human in this world it's me that he wants to make him feel this way. He wants _me_ to touch him, _me_ to kiss him, _me_ to hold him, _me _to fuck him, suck him, bite him, and always in the end make him _come_.

I brought a hand between us and flicked open the button to his pants and carefully zipped his fly down. I palmed him over his boxers and I couldn't help but revel in the fact that there was a little wet spot where his tip strained against the cloth. Christ, I was a horny, hungry, mushy mess of vampire that loved every inch of his wolf, and quite literally inside and ou,t in rain or shine and in sleet or snow.

I unhooked the small button at the front of his boxers to gain easy access to his penis. I pulled it through the slit and moved my hand along him in time with my gulps. Up when I sucked and down when I swallowed. "Oh god. God, fuck. More." This time my wolf wasn't half as demanding but rather pleading instead. I liked that too.

Just for him I quickened my pace along his shaft. Up and down as I sucked and up and down as I swallowed. I couldn't help myself - not that I think my king minded in the slightest - from running my thumb along his moist tip to feel how wet he was for me.

"Ed, I'm-" Before he could finish his sentence I lifted my lips from his neck as I pulled him from the desk and to his feet. In less than a blink of an eye I was to my knees with my hands holding his hips and my heated mouth from his blood around his cock. "Fuck yes, Edward!" Jacob cried.

His hands dug into my hair and he roughly forced me to take him to full hilt – something that bothered me none since I lacked the need to breath. He tugged my head back, and repeated the process not once but twice. My red, or black eyes, I couldn't be certain, met his gaze right when he did a few of my favorite things. His chest heaved right before his breath hitched, his lips parted, he licked them quickly then bit the bottom one only letting a slight little whimper of pleasure escape.

His cock throbbed against my tongue, his eyes closed, and he spilled his warm seed down my cooling throat as his teeth let go of his lip to reward me with his sounds of bliss. Through this I shamelessly sucked him and dug my fingers into his hips for better leverage. I can't say why, but the feel of Jacob's cock so hot and throbbing in my mouth as he came really, really, made me want to fuck, and fuck hard. Maybe it was because I could feel his orgasm happening on, and I suppose in, such a sensitive part of me, plus I could taste him on the back of my tongue – unpleasing to some, wonderful to me.

I wasn't sure if being a vampire I like all body fluids... well, within reasonable limits of course. I couldn't say what Jacob's seed would taste like to a human, or a wolf for that matter, but to me it was something different, something I can't really explain. How does one explain flavor beyond bitter, sweet, salty, and sour anyway? Jacob was none of those. Then again, I guess the same could be said for his blood. I'm sure wolves and humans would find its taste appalling whereas I love it almost as much as I love him. If he was all I could feed on for the rest of my forever I'd be sated and content. Jake, might get a little agitated, however. To bad.

Maybe I'm just a blood and come kind of guy. Huh, dear god, that makes me sound troubled. I should rephrase that. I'm a Jacob kind of guy. Yes, that does sound better. When my king got his breath back and his eyes slowly opened I released him from my mouth and I stood. He gave me a crooked little smile as he tucked himself back into his boxers and buttoned and zipped himself

"I wasn't to rough with you, was I?" He asked me while he pulled me to him and rested his arms on my shoulders so he could tuck his hands in my hair to play with the strands.

I smiled back at my king. "No, I quite enjoyed myself. Always do." After I responded Jacob softly pressed his lips to mine. It was tender, slow, and loving, as if he were trying to make up for being rough with me. I had absolutely no qualms with being a little rough once and awhile. He's a wolf, I'm a vampire, it's bound to happen. I _want_ it to happen.

I lined my body up with his and held onto the back of his shirt as he kissed me. His thoughts fluttered by, all of them positive. My favorite was that he could taste himself on my tongue, he enjoyed that. Admittedly, when roles were reversed I couldn't help but think the same way.

Picking up thoughts of two others I sighed into the kiss. "Riley and Eric are coming. They won't knock."

"Fuck them. Let them see me love you." He mumbled as he grasped my hair in his hands and held me in place. I laughed softly against his mouth. "Shh, let me kiss my imprint while I can." I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before, but I really, _really_ love my Jacob.

Gradually his hands moved to my cheeks and very gently lifted his his mouth from mine. "I love your lips." He whispered and gave me a light little kiss on them. I met his gaze as his hands moved to my jawline. "I love these cheeks." I smiled, and probably somewhat foolishly as he swept his lips across each. A hand glided upwards and along the side of my hair only to brush his finger tips along the length of my ear. I closed my eyes as I caught a stray thought of what he wanted to do, and he carefully gave a kiss to each of my eyelids. I opened them when he started to speak again. "I love the color and softness of your hair. Hell, I even love your ears. Your eyes astonish me every time I look into them and your beauty, well, there's just nothing else like it." My wolf abruptly gave me a funny, but equally adorable grin. "I love your cock and especially that ass of yours too, but baby?"

"Yes?" I replied, my smile not yet faded.

"You could look like a llama and I'd still love you."

I quirked brow. "A llama?" I deadpanned.

"Yeah." My king nodded slightly as he brought his fingers from my ear and trailed them along my forehead and into my hairline. "Everything that matters to me about you is in here," His hand then moved to my chest and tapped where my still heart lay. "and here."

I very literally had to suppress the urge to awe. He was sweet talking me and I had no problem with that. "But a llama?"

He shrugged and dropped his hand from my chest and reached behind me to bring a hand of mine forward to hold it. "I don't know, pick whatever fugly looking thing you want. My point is I'd love you just the same."


	74. Chapter 74

**I'm sincerely sorry. This chapter is long and doesn't really go anywhere. Hope it doesn't bore you to tears.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventy-four<strong>

_Point of View: Jacob_

Ryan had apparently sent Eric and Riley to fetch Ed and I. We were under strict orders from the prince that we _must_ head to the pool right away to come and play. It was a bright and sunny day and I was actually quite keen on spending some time outside, however, on the other paw, there was my Edward – a grumpy grumbling mess. It's okay, I loved him anyway.

It was obvious that he avoided the sun like the plague, but today just couldn't be one of those days and as we approached the pool with Riley and Eric my imprint was all cute and sparkly and stuff. I grinned like a lovestruck fool at him and he gave me one hell of a scowl. "Fuck off." He lowly hissed at me.

"You know I love it when you swear." I teased him. I gave him a one over and sighed. It was summer and it was hot, so why did he insist on wearing fucking pants and a long sleeved shirt? This was the best time of year, all the goods come out. I want Eddie's goods to come out. I'd absolutely love for people to see what I get to bed and what they can't have.

Honestly, most of the time it didn't feel like I was marrying a teenager. Ugh, that makes me sound gross. Anyway, sometimes it feels like I'm marrying some old man. He needs to lighten up and live a little and let Riley do the same. Although, like me, Riley had changed into a blue pair of swim trunks - he was sparkling head to toe and ready for fun. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if Edward made him put on floaties before he got in the pool.

Eric had changed as well. He looked good, but I already knew that. What I didn't know was that Riley had a body under his clothes. As I looked at him now I saw he had a broad set of shoulders, he was thin, though he had a shapely and muscular back... and that ass... "Jacob, get your eyes off my brother!" Edward snapped. I looked to him and pouted. I wouldn't have to revert to such measures if he'd get half naked and walk in front of me like Riley was.

Riley stopped and turned around. Eric did the same. "Were you checking me out? Do I look okay? Do you think girls would like what I've got?" He rapidly questioned.

I looked the boy up and down. He looked just as good in the front. Nice little pecs, a light dusting of abs, defined arms and a collar bone that looked utterly biteable. "Yes, I was checking you out. You look better than okay. Girls will love what you've got. I know I sure do." I told him.

The vampire grinned at me, though his brother punched me in the arm and gave me heated look. "Don't be like that." He chastised.

"What, he asked and I wasn't gonna lie. The boy could use an ego boost. It's a miracle you don't parade him around in turtle necks and a chastity belt. The vampire desperately needs to get enough confidence so he can get his dick wet."

Edward's brows furrowed. "Riley most certainly does not need to get his... to do that."

Riley sighed. "Yeah, god forbid I ever have sex one day, Edward. It would be a sure sign of a looming apocalypse. If Riley gets laid, the world _must_ be coming to an end if a girl could sink_ that_ low."

Edward shot his eyes to Eric. "You are a bad influence!" He snarled. I laughed at and loved that he was blaming the wolf for Riley's attitude.

"Oh, I did _not _open that can of worms!" The wolf exclaimed. He looked to the vampire and slung his arm around his shoulders and pulled the boy close. "Look, we've been hanging lots and I think it's safe to say we've got an official bromance going on. As your bro I feel it is my duty to tell you that, A: The day you get laid I insist on either a highfive or a knuckle bump, and, B: You're fucking awesome and the fact that you're a vampire only makes you awesomer. Sure, I had my prejudices before, but you taught me that I was an ignorant tool. You were my _bro_fessor if you will. Remember the other day when that guy called you a snowflake then I hit him for you?"

Riley nodded with a frown. "Yes." Go Eric.

"Well, if anybody ever calls you that again just know that you're not a snowflake, but you're my _bro_flake. So, dude, what I'm trying to say is, don't knock yourself down like that. The ladies wouldn't be sinking to any sort of low if they were with you. Any girl with a decent head on her shoulders would know you're a good guy with a lot to give, and Jacob's right, you're not to bad on the eyes. I've even popped a few _bro_ners and had a dream about getting a _bro _job from you." Riley's eyes widened and his nose crinkled as he looked funnily at the wolf. Eric laughed. "I'm kidding, you goof!" Once Eric's laughter subsided he shifted his gaze back to my imprint. "You can go ahead and take that 'you're a bad influence' and shove it. He's my wolf, and I'll take care of him!"

I quirked a brow and looked at him skeptically, so did Riley and Ed. "Riley's _your_ wolf?"

"Did you not hear me? We're bro's! He's my brother! I told you if he was a wolf I'd want him for a pack mate. After getting to know him I decided that it didn't matter. He's better than any wolf I'll ever find. He might be a little pale and lack a lot of fur, but he's still my wolf."

Edward looked pissed as he stared Eric down. "So, basically you're just going to boss my brother around just for the hell of it?" He angrily asked or accused the wolf, not quite sure which one.

"What, no, and it's not like he'd ever really have to listen to me if he didn't want to anyway."

I sighed at the stupidity of the situation. "And how are you two going to communicate when you're phased?" I asked the wolf. As suspected Eric looked puzzled.

Riley gazed up at Eric who still clung to him and then flicked his eyes to mine. "_Bro_dar." He smiled. A huge grin spread across the wolf's face and I was actually somewhat surprised to hear Edward chuckling beside me.

"Yep, see, told you. He's the best." Eric said with a nod. I couldn't help but notice the way Riley looked at the wolf when he said that comment. You could just tell it meant a lot to him. I don't know, maybe this weird duo could work. If not, I'd be here to laugh in their faces.

The wolf lead Riley away and I took my imprints hand in my own while we slowly walked on. "Did you know they were getting so close?"

Edward looked to me and gave me a cheeky grin. "Yes, they've been _bro_tally inseparable." I paused mid-stride and turned to better view my vampire. He pulled a funny. He's so cute when he's funny. I leaned in and brushed my lips against his cool ones. I love my imprint so fucking much.

As we approached the pool I waved at my puppy who floated along in the water on a large foam mattress. He was sitting upright with his legs hanging over the edge. On one side of him he had Emily, on the other he had James, and both of them held one of his hands. When Edward caught sight of this he looked perturbed. I don't think he thought very highly of James, though I personally liked the kid.

I know he thought of my son as a girl, however it should be a little obvious that he isn't seeing as they are sitting together in the same kind of swim trunks shirtless while Emily is in a pink one piece bathing suit. Even if he still didn't get it I really didn't care. They're kids, let them be – gender shouldn't even be an issue at that age. Even _I_ didn't think about that kind of stuff when I was that age.

"Hi, daddy!" Ryan greeted me excitedly. He quickly turned his green eyes to Edward. "Hi, dad!" He said with just as much excitement.

My vampire smiled softly at our prince. "Hey, puppy, are you having fun?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes, but Paul won't come in." He frowned. I brought my eyes to the far corner of the pool and underneath an umbrella in some shade Paul was stretched out on a cushioned lounge chair in nothing but basketball shorts, then to his right in another chair with a table between them sat Sam just as clad. However, only a few yards away from me was a very nice looking lady talking to Riley and Eric.

I strode up to them with my vampire in tow. Giving the girl a very quick glance I was able to see her long tan legs, her smooth and flat stomach, and a perfect chest – not to big, not to small and pleasantly perky. Her blonde hair was in an adorably messy bun as well. God, she was smoking in that black bikini. Admittedly, my Eddie was so much better. "Wow, Lauren, tell my why I'm with this guy again?" I playfully questioned her as I gestured to Edward. _Ouch_, I could practically feel my imprints eyes burning holes in the side of my face as he glared at me heatedly. _'I got this, I got this. I'm not actually flirting with her. Just watch.' _I thought for Edward.

The blonde blushed and gave me a timid smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, my king, you're just trying to be polite."

I quirked a brow. "Polite? Have you seen _those_ tits!" I crudely exclaimed. I shot my gaze to Eric who stood right beside me. "There, I said it for you since you can't seem to get your eyes off them. That's exactly _not_ what you want to do if you're ever trying to woo a lady. What I did first was okay. I looked her in the _eyes_, plus a little humor goes a long way. It got her to blush and not because I freaked her out, but because I flattered her." I brought my eyes back to Lauren. "Am I right?"

"Yes, actually. What are you boy's on about, though?"

I smiled at her. "I'm teaching him the ways of women." I said.

Paul chortled in his seat. "You know you're in trouble when you're getting a dude that's marrying another dude to teach you about the ladies."

I rolled my eyes at the wolf. "I'd like to see_ you_ do better." I retorted.

Paul shrugged unfazed. "I am quite confident in my skills of knowing_ nothing _about women." He nonchalantly confessed.

Lauren frowned as she eyed Eric. "Are you trying to to learn this stuff because of me?" She asked him with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

I looked at her like that was the most fucked up thing I've ever heard. "You? No." I answered for Eric. "I told him he at least needed to bang a chick or two while he's here, or he won't get the full palace experience." I turned my attention to the wolf with feigned enthusiasm. "Oh, which reminds me Eric, I've had my eye on this one girl for you. She's a petite little thing and a vampire. She's a guard down in purgatory so you know she's tough. She could totally handle an _alpha_ like you." Okay, so maybe I was being a teensy bit obvious, but the blonde seemed clueless so I was still good to go. I slung my arm around him and guided him away from the girl, again pulling my vampire along with me. He sighed at this.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He quietly growled as we walked.

"Dude, I planted the seed. Lauren will now think of you shagging some broad which will inevitably lead to thoughts of you two going at it – just pray it doesn't repulse her. Anyway, someone needed to talk you up since day by day you make yourself look worse. God knows you could use all the help you can get." I paused when we were far enough away. "Her name is Jane." I said a little loudly, presumably enough that Lauren could hear.

He shrugged my arm off him."Stop that." He hissed.

"She's even real and I bet she would like you... if you didn't talk."

"No."

"There's nothing wrong with getting some nookie on the side." I teased with a grin.

"No."

"She's blooonde! You like those don't you?"

"Only Lauren." He grumbled.

"I don't know how old she is. Probably_ way_ older." I said with a raised voice.

Eric furrowed his brows and leaned in closer to me. "Would you fucking quit that." He snapped.

"Remember when I said a little jealousy is good?"

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Well, now is the time to find out if she actually likes you. If she does she'll be jealous."

"How would I even know?"

"I'll tell you" I stated with a nod of my head.

The wolf eyed me skeptically. "How will _you_ know?"

"Ed will tell me." I chuckled.

"Uh-uh." Edward hummed with a shake of his head. "I want _no_ part in this."

I glanced to my imprint then back to the wolf. "He'll tell me." I assured him as I shoved him away. "Now go get 'em tiger!" I laughed. "Yeah, she should be on her break!" I shouted.

Eric came back toward me. "I'm not even going to talk to her." He whispered angrily in response.

I sighed in irritation. "Then do yourself a favor and just fuck off for awhile. Let me work my magic!"

"Magic?" He deadpanned.

"Fuck off, mutt." I again shoved him away - this time he kept going. "Play safe!" I hollered after him.

"Yeah yeah." He groaned as he headed for the palace door. Edward let go of my hand as he shook his head and walked away. I followed along behind him. He went and sat beside Riley who had taken up a chair beside Paul.

As I walked past Lauren she gently brushed a few fingers over my bare shoulder to get my attention. "Your majesty?"

I turned back to her. "My lady?" She blushed and gestured to the two chairs beside us. I plopped in one and watched her do the same just with more grace. She reached under her chair, took hold of a large beach towel and draped it over her shoulders and covered most of her body. It was safe to assume she didn't want me looking at her since she wasn't even wet.

She cleared her throat and met my eyes. "It's okay to speak my mind with you isn't it?"

"You've been here for weeks, you should know by now that you _can't_." Her eyes widened and she almost looked scared as she clung to her colorful towel. "Whoa, kidding. Sorry, bad joke. What's up?"

She blinked and thought for a moment. "Oh, okay, well, it kind of looked like you were pressuring Eric into sleeping with that girl." She explained to me.

I inwardly smiled at this, though outwardly looked confused. "Pressuring, how do you mean?" I inquisitively inquired.

"You're the king, alpha of all alpha's, he'll want to please you. I don't think he's been with a girl before. Shouldn't his first time be special?" Yes, yes, _yes!_ The girl at least cares for the mangy mutt – that's a miracle in and of itself.

I smiled kindly at Lauren. "What's more special than at the palace?"

She gave a small shrug. "I don't know, maybe it should be with someone he loves." She sighed.

"Sounds kind of lame." I snorted. "If you hadn't noticed that wolf is fucking tense. I think he'll feel ten times better once he's gotten a good nut."

"Your majesty, I really don't think he's like that."

I widened my eyes slightly to just barely look surprised. "Really, why?"

"I don't think you know him like I do. He's kind of... well, he speaks before he thinks and can often do stupid things, but I know there's a good wolf in him and I know he means well. I don't think it'd be like him to use a girl like that and I'm worried he's only going to do it because you want him to."

I shook my head and grinned. "Oh, no, he wouldn't be using her. That Jane is a fa-reak!" I joyfully proclaimed.

Her nose crinkled in disgust. "Ugh, maybe I should just stop him." She huffed.

"Harsh!" I laughed. "Don't cock block him!"

"I think he'll regret it, though." _That_, or you're a jealous fucking girl who only wants the wolf's eyes on you.

"Eric's a big boy, he can take care of himself. If you want to stop him you should have a better reason than he _might_ regret it. Do you have a better reason?" Now I was just digging for treasure and mining for gold.

"No." Liar.

"Then don't. Kings orders." I can play too, you know.

Her brows rose. "Seriously?" She questioned.

I nodded my head. "Well, yeah, I'm trying to get my buddy laid here. I don't even understand why you're getting all up in his business. I heard what you said outside the limo when I first met the guy. Doesn't sound like a woman who cares." Now tell me you care, because you do, and I know it.

Her hands tightened around the towel. "I care." She replied vehemently and just how I wanted her to.

I rolled my eyes rudely while I let out a puff of air. "Really? You could have fooled me."

"I care." She repeated just as emotionally.

"If you say so." Now get pissed off lady. Defend your feelings for your wolf, and be quick about it please. I'm bored and I want to play in the pool with my puppy.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Not at all actually."

"I do care, like, a lot." Ugh, say something with meaning, _woman_! I get it you care, but what else?

"Yeah, and my dad loved me." I scoffed. Must I resort to such measures?

She gave a little gasp. "You're being a jerk." She muttered.

"Yeah, 'cause _I _care about Eric. You'll only be fucking with his head if you stop him. That'll give him the impression that you're into him when you clearly aren't. Don't be a cock block _and_ a cock tease." Please for the love of all that is holy just tell me you're fucking into him so we can move on already.

"I never said I _wasn't_ into him." Ding ding ding! Close enough.

"Uh, yeah, you kind of did."

"No, I kind of didn't." She sassed. "I said I'd never be with him, that I didn't want him, and that I didn't like him. Not that I wasn't into him."

"Well, Lauren, if that's not saying you're not into someone then I don't know what is."

She gave me that angry glare that women do so well. It gave me the chills. "Um, probably _actually_ telling someone you're not into them. Which are words I _never_ uttered." Okay, I get it. You want him. So, what's stopping you?

"Okay, okay, you never said those words... May as well have."

Her eyes left mine and she looked to the boys who happened to be watching and listening very intently. "Look, you all better keep your traps shut." I laughed lightheartedly when they all looked startled and surprised when she talked to them. They started to look at each and say a few stupid words in a terrible effort to seem like they were doing something other than eavesdropping. Lauren brought her eyes back to mine. "You too."

"_Attitude_! I like it when a woman tells me what to do. My lips are sealed." I made the motion of locking my lips and throwing away the key.

"Okay, ugh, I do like him, you know, like-like him." Ya don't say? I'm a million miles ahead of you blondie. "But, I feel weird because he's so much younger and dumber than me. I can see this great guy yearning to be set free, but he's so, so stupid it's ridiculous. He screws everything up, says everything wrong and makes himself look so bad it's embarrassing." Yeah, that's Eric in a nutshell. If he wasn't hot he'd have nothing going for him.

"Okay, he's an alpha and a dude. Why guys are alphas I'll never know, then again if women were alphas I'd run for the hills with my tail between my legs... Anyway, he's got two horrible strikes against him. Firstly he's a man, so he's automatically retarded, however, seeing as I like dick as much as you women do I feel like I'm a little bit smarter than the average male."

She quirked a slender brow and gave me a cute little smirk. "Interesting logic you have there."

"It's infallible, trust me. Yeah, where was I? Oh, yes, he's dumb as fuck – not much you can do about that. Second strike, he's an alpha, which makes him volatile, so he'll inherently be that much dumber. Do you know what will fix him?"

"Well, no."

"A woman."

"A woman?"

I nodded fervently. "All alpha's need a woman." I insisted.

"You don't have a woman."

"Whattaya talking about? Edward's my woman!" I jokingly exclaimed.

"Clearly." She groaned.

"Uh, eff that." Edward put in.

There was a little splash in the pool as Emily kicked her legs in the water. "Why do adults say that? We kids know you mean fuck."

"EMILY!" Sam shouted.

"So, why do alpha's need a woman?" Lauren asked me curiously.

I looked to my imprinted and gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster up. "Sorry, baby, I'm using you as an example." I told him.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, hon, I kind of expected it." He replied. My heart instantly burst in my chest. _Hon_? I fucking love it!

Feeling on top of the world I met Lauren's pretty gaze. "Okay, so as an alpha we're pretty much doomed to be selfish, assholish pricks - it's in our genes or something, but honestly, we're tamable, so long as we meet the right lady. My _lady_ just happened to cost me a million fucking bucks, well you know, you were there."

Lauren shrunk in her spot. "I'd rather not talk about that." She murmured

"Why? My fiance saved your ass."

"Yes, well, remembering I had my throat slit in front of thousands isn't something I like to reminisce about." She grumped in anger.

"Fair enough, moving along now." God, I'm an insensitive bastard sometimes. "Like I said alpha's are tamable. Edward tamed me. When alpha's love we love with reckless abandon and our women quickly become our everything. All we want is to make the lady of our life happy, though sometimes our mates happiness gets confused with a lot of other things. We want to protect our mate, and sometimes we take it so far we end up doing the exact opposite and just hurt them. With that said, we need our lady to be strong for us and for her to be able to put her foot down. Edward told me what pissed him off about me. He told me my flaws. He told me what I needed to change. He always said it how was and still does. You got to remember, we love you, you're opinion matters to us. Although, I won't sugar coat things and I would never say this for most wolves, but for alpha's it's necessary: If we're being problematic or you feel like we could hurt you, leave, because we can. Don't leave for a day, don't leave for a week, don't even leave for just a month. Make it two or even three. An alpha is not above begging for you to come back. We love you and because we love you, we need you, but you can't let us get away with bad behavior. Giving an alpha all that time to stew and think about you will change him. When you come back he'll be more devoted then ever. I only say this because I've gone through all this myself. Though, Edward didn't leave to punish me, but I did think he was dead. Besides the loss of my daughter, nothing I've ever felt could even compare to that feeling."

I heard a creak of chair as Paul perked in his spot. "Wait, what?" He queried in confusion.

Emily turned her head to Ryan. "You have a sister?" She asked him.

He blinked and frowned. "Had. She suffocated and went to heaven." He answered. Sam gave me a funny. I had told him SIDS... Ryan was saying something very different.

I decided to be a man and just ignore the urge to shed a few tears and hold my puppy and imprint while doing so. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked to Lauren since I did _not_ feel like explaining things to Paul or Sam. "So, what do you think?" I said to her.

"You've both equally terrified and intrigued me."

I sucked in a deep breath of air, held it for a couple moments, then exhaled. "Lauren, being an alpha's mate will be the hardest thing you will ever do, but I can honestly say no man will ever love you more. He'll try, he'll screw up, though he'll keep on trying until he gets it right. He'll never give up on you. He'll never stop loving you. He'll always take care of you. Whatever you could ever possibly want or need your he'll find it for you."

"Plus, the sex is awesome." Edward put in. I gave him one hell of a disbelieving look. That sentence was extremely out of character for him.

My eyes met his red ones. "Sometimes I feel like I don't know you." I confessed.

He shrugged and smiled softly. "Just thought I'd put my two cents in." He replied so cutely and innocently that I just wanted to fucking kiss him.

Lauren turned in her chair to view Edward. "So, it's been tough for you being with his majesty?"

Again my Eddie shrugged. "I don't know if tough's the right word. It hasn't been easy by any means, but Jake is seriously making it sound way worse and way harder then it is." He paused for a moment and ran a pale hand through his hair as he kept his eyes to hers. "Okay, you're asking me a million questions all at once."

"Sorry." She blushed.

"No, no, it's fine." He assured her. I felt like I was only getting a part of this conversation. "To start, no, I regret nothing. He's only been rough with me once, and only once. Do I think Eric would ever hurt you? No, I honestly don't. Nothing in his head gives me that impression, nor do any of his actions. Jacob used to be a loose cannon and violence tended to ensue. Eric, like you said, means well, his problem isn't his fists but his mouth. Does he love you? That's not for me to answer. Does he care about you? You know he does. I have no clue what you should do. You do what you want to do. I stay because I love Jake, Ryan's my son, this is my brothers home, Paul's my best friend and Samuel, well, I don't really know what he is but he seems to be around a lot lately."

Sam smiled at my vampire. "Thanks, man."

"Yeah," Edward chuckled. "figured I should put you in there. Hmm, Lauren, again you ask me if Eric loves you. If you want to know so badly why don't you just ask him?"

"He's said it a million times to me. I feel like it's kind of lost it's meaning. I don't know what to think." She sighed.

Edward smiled a very small smile at girl. "Why would anybody do anything a million times over and not mean it?"

"So, you_ do _think he loves me?" She questioned with perked brows.

My vampire chucked once again. "It doesn't matter what I think."

"What does _he_ think then?"

Edward's smile broadened as he shook his head a bit. "Ask him. He'll tell you."

"Now?" She asked my imprint.

He shrugged. "Whenever you want to."

Lauren frowned. "What if he's with that girl?" She inquired.

"What if he's not and thinking about another?" My vampire replied with a question.

The girl's nose crinkled in distaste. "Who?" Are women seriously this oblivious? Maybe it's a blonde thing, maybe she's in denial. I even hinted at her being Eric's mate, meaning he'd have to had imprinted on her – I don't think she got it.

"Lauren, you are asking so many questions you already know the answer to."

"Maybe..."

Paul huffed in his seat and crossed his arms over his copper ribs. "For Christ sake, Lady, the wolf is head over paws in love with you. It's obvious, everybody knows, it's not some secret – either you want him or you don't. Figure your shit out. If you want the dumb dog then go fucking talk to him, and yes, now, if not, go the hell away anyway." The wolf bluntly remarked.

"Paul, what the hell?" I said.

He shook his head with a heated look in his eyes. "_Women_, always making things so much more difficult then they are! Would you or Edward have ever sat and had this conversation with someone? No, and your guys' situation was actually difficult! Firstly, you're both dudes, secondly he was a slave, and thirdly you were a prince. Maybe dicks are sometimes helpful, because I have no doubt you two were screwing by the end of the first week Ed was here. At least you guys could admit to each other that you wanted at least that. Then when you imprinted did you ever beat around the bush about it? No. Did Edward sit and pine over it and ask everybody what _they_ thought _he_ should do about it? No! Not long after, when we found Ed in the woods, you two were making googly eyes at each other and he told you he loved you. Done fucking deal. There was no long and drawn out process where he tortured both him and you. Why? Because Ed's not an idiot!" Paul ranted.

Lauren gasped. "Are you calling me an idiot?"

"Well, yeah! If you love him tell him. It's as simple as that. If you do and you don't then you're an idiot."

"It's not that easy to tell someone you love them."

"Isn't it?" The wolf looked to Edward. "I love you, Ed, and you know I consider you my best friend too."

My vampire smiled at the wolf. "I love you too, Paul." He replied warmly.

Paul's eyes met mine. "I love you a lot also. You're my alpha, something that used to scare the crap out of me, but now I can say you are proudly and I love being able to do that." The wolf flicked his gaze to the back of Ryan's head who still contentedly floated around on that mat with his friends. "And, I seriously love the hell out of my prince."

The pup looked over his shoulder and grinned happily at his wolf. "And I seriously love the hell out of my Paulie." I considered reprimanding him for his choice of words, but decided against it. It's a wonder he isn't cursing like a sailor anyhow.

"That's not quite what I meant." Lauren huffed.

Paul rolled his brown eyes. "Whatever. Go tell the wolf how you feel, or not, but still, please go, just looking at you frustrates me."

The girl stood from her chair while still clutching to her towel to keep her covered. "You can't tell me what to do." She chided.

I sucked in heavy breath - I was done with all this before it even started. "Yeah, but I can. So, leave and go get your wolf." She gave me a cold stare but said nothing as she walked away. When I knew she couldn't hear I looked to my vampire. "Is she going to look for Eric?"

"How about you mind your own business for a little while, hon." He commented in this sweet and loving way. _Hon_, shit, I just love that. I grinned at my imprint as I stood and went to him. I flopped on top of him and was suddenly very thankful he chose a lounger like Paul to sit in. I rested my head on his chest and sighed as he put his arms around me.

The way I was laying I faced Riley, who unsurprisingly started talking when our line of sight met. "You're like a whole other wolf when you talk to a girl. Kind of douchey and manipulating actually. I guess it worked, though. I mean, you were trying to get her to admit stuff it seemed, but I don't see why you couldn't have been nice about it."

"That's because women are all crazy, Riley." Ahh, it seems this little vampire needs some lessons of his own on chicks.

Riley brows pinched. "I don't get it." He said.

"If you let a girl sink her claws in you, you're done for. She'll shred you to pieces. As a man you need to keep the upper hand. I keep the upper hand. Simple logic."

"I still don't get it." He admitted.

"It means the moment a girl knows you care about her your balls are gone. If she knew from the get-go that I was trying to help I'd have zero leverage that way because she'd know I cared."

The vampire shook his head. "I really, really don't get it."

"Christ, Riley, women are fucking crazy! They know how to work men, men don't know how to work them. Unless you're _me_ of course." I grinned smugly at the vampire. "If a woman knows you care it means she can get you to do _anything_ she wants. Once you're in that position you're screwed – what you say, think, and feel _must_ coincide with everything she says and believes in. If not she'll think you don't care anymore, and let me tell you, you do _not_ want that.

"Women _are _the men in any relationship they have with a male, they wear the pants, no ifs, ands, or buts. We are merely there to serve them and trust me we will do _everything_ wrong. Nothing will ever be good enough and they will yell at us and make us feel all sad and pathetic and junk only to then use sex to make us feel better... or worse. It'll work every time. Compared to our female counterparts we are stupid. Never think you are smarter then one, because you aren't. And if you think you're smarter, she wants you to think that, so get the hell out of there because you'll be thinking you've got it made, you'll think you're then man and blah, blah, blah, and that's when she'll sink her claws in and have you hooked around her pretty little finger. Heed my advice, Riley, you are better than _no_ woman."

He blinked a little wide eyed. "You make them sound so scary." He breathed.

"Yes, be frightened, Riley, be very, _very_ frightened."

"Jacob, quit it." My imprint said to me as he gave my arm a squeeze to get my attention. I ignored him.

Emily turned on the mat and smiled sweetly at Riley. "I'm a woman and I'm not scary." She told the boy. The vampire nodded and smiled right back at the girl with twinkling golden eyes.

"I see that look." I told him. "You think she's just some innocent little girl and a cute one at that, but it's the little one's you really have to watch out for. They have the sharpest claws of them all."

Emily giggled. "Get in the pool, Riley." She happily demanded.

I quirked a brow. "Or has she gotten you already?"


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy-five**

_Point of View: Edward_

I sat by the edge of the pool with my legs crossed on the warm stone ground. I watched contentedly as Riley played with the prince in the water. Sam had taken James and Emily inside to give us some 'family time' and Paul had also gotten up to leave which my king, who stood in the water, was thoroughly chewing the wolf out for.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Paul? Are you saying we're not good enough for you?" My wolf hissed in question.

Paul cocked his head. "Huh?"

"We're having family time_, _so why the fuck are leaving?" Jacob gave the wolf a cheeky grin. "You're my son's _boyfriend_, you're practically family already!"

Ryan perked in Riley's arms. "Oh, daddy, guess what!" He happily exclaimed.

Jacob turned in the water to face our son as Paul came and sat beside me. He hung his feet over the ledge and sunk his muscled legs into the water. "I have no idea, puppy, you're just going to have to tell me." My king said.

_'We're getting married.' _Paul thought. I looked over to the wolf and eyed him inquisitively. _'I'm guessing that's what he's going to tell his majesty.'_

Ryan paddled over to his father and clung onto his back to keep afloat. "I'm helping auntie Rosie pick things for yours and dad's wedding and I've decided that Paul and I are going to have one too." He joyfully explained.

Jacob gazed over his shoulder at the pup with a quirked brow. "No kidding? When is it?"

The prince shrugged and smiled a little sheepishly. "I don't know yet. Rosie says Paul _has_ to give me a ring first then ask for my hand, but, daddy, weddings are so pretty. You should see all the pictures in the magazines." The puppy sighed as he leaned forward and he hugged his small arms around his fathers neck. "Paradise, French Perfume, and Cherry Parfait – they're my favorite."

Jacob furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?"

Ryan giggled lightheartedly. "They're roses _and_ multicolored! Auntie Rosie says all of those are to girly for a boys wedding – she won't be planning my wedding, that's for sure. I like the nice colors and I don't get how they can be girly. You're wedding is going to be plain. Everything is 'gender neutral', I don't know what that means, but it probably means boring."

I smiled over at Paul. "Have fun at your rainbow wedding. Certainly seems like your favored type of setting." I teased him.

Paul scowled at me. _'With any luck Ryan will fall for Emily. I like her.'_

"Something tells me females will never be of his particular taste."

_'I can hope.'_ He growled internally.

I quirked a brow in interest. "That's not hope, Paul. That's a delusion." I told him.

The wolf shook his head in frustration and partly in anger. _'Well, I don't want Ryan with a man!' _He snapped.

"Why?"

Paul sucked in a breath of air. _'Men are sick fucking pigs!' _

I gave him a surprised little look. "Um, thanks?" I said sarcastically.

The wolf exhaled with a heave of his chest. _'Not you, just in general... No, a male would __**never**__ suit someone as pure as my angel.' _

"So, how do you feel about him spending so much time with you know who and doing you know what all you know when?" My question came out much more garbled then intended but I think it got my point across.

Paul sighed. _'I really fucking wish James would keep his sticky mitts to him-fucking-self. Sometimes I just want to smack that kid – I hate it when he gives Ryan such lovey-dovey looks. You should really put your balls back on and stop them from sleeping in the same bed, fuck what the king thinks. It's only a matter of time until that human realizes that the teensy stiffy he's been getting while cuddling __**my**__ imprint would feel much better outside his pants.'_

"Paul, I really think you're jumping to conclusions."

"Fuck what you think, Edward!" The wolf yelled, causing three pairs of eyes to flick to us. _'Ryan should __**not**__ be in bed with that boy!'_

Ryan slipped from his fathers back, swam over to Paul, and held onto his russet legs. "What's the matter, Paulie?" He asked the wolf.

"It's nothing." Paul quietly and calmly replied.

Ryan cocked his head slightly, and cutely I might add, while he looked deep in thought while he gazed at the wolf. "Mmm, no, you're lying. Tell me what's wrong and your prince will fix it for you."

"Angel..."

The pup shook his head. "You gotta tell me, it's an order."

Again the wolf sighed as he looked down at the little prince in the water. "It upsets me that you sleep in bed with James at night. I like it when I know you're safe and in your own room. Alone." The wolf admitted.

A huge and happy grin spread across Ryan's face as his eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "You want me _all_ to yourself, don't you, Paul?" He enthusiastically questioned.

Paul brows rose in such an endearing way as his eyes softened as he smiled gently at his puppy. "You know I do, sweetheart." He lied, or at least that's what he told himself. Though, deep inside his mind there was little strings attached strongly to Ryan and they clearly told me, that yes, beyond Jacob and I, he wanted to be the only one that ever held, hugged, and loved the prince.

Surprised, I smiled over at the wolf. Truthfully, I never thought they'd ever have a relationship like I had with my king – I didn't think Paul was mentally capable of it. However, I hoped that one day when Ryan was old enough he'd be able to show the wolf that not all 'affection' is painful. I pray that doesn't make me a bad parent.

The pup rested his chin on Paul's knee and huffed in bliss. "You shoulda told me sooner. Jamie doesn't like sleeping alone, but I'll tell him I can't anymore because you need me more. He'll understand, he knows we're in love." Ryan explained and his wolf nodded along. I know sometimes he felt like telling the prince that they weren't actually together, that he wasn't his boyfriend and they'd never be mates, but right now wasn't one of those times. He was very pleased that his angel was getting rid of that James, and if the puppy needed to think that they were getting married for him to do so then Paul would play along.

Ryan squeezed the wolf's leg a bit and gave him a toothy grin. "Come in the pool and play with me, Paulie."

"Sorry, pup, I don't really feel like it."

The prince frowned. "Please." He asked sweetly.

The wolf shook his head. "Sorry."

"Pretty please?"

"Angel..." Paul breathed.

Ryan blinked up at the wolf. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Paul looked away from the pup and smiled very, very minutely to himself. "Fine." Ryan joyously pushed himself off the wolf and watched as he slipped into the water.

The second the little pup could he pressed himself to the wolf's chest like a second skin while wrapping his legs and arms around him. "I knew you're skin would feel good on mine." He whispered. Paul gasped and a look of awkward terror contorted his face.

"Okie-doke." Jacob chuckled as he went to Paul and peeled the prince off of him. "You're definitely my son." He said as he lifted the prince up and sat him on a foam mattress. "Not appropriate, puppy."

"But _daddy_..." Ryan whined.

"No hugging Paul with your clothes off until you're at least... I don't know, a lot older." Jacob stated firmly.

"When I'm ten?"

"Older."

"Eleven?"

"Older."

"Twelve?"

"Older."

The puppy scowled. "Thirteen?" He questioned grumpily.

"Older."

Ryan crossed his arms and huffed. "Twenty?"

Jacob smiled at the pup. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"No fair!" The prince exclaimed.

My king playfully pouted at our son. "Awe, I know, but life isn't fair. But, in the meantime while you're waiting for those years to tick by Paul will push you around on that floaty if you want."

Ryan scowled with his brows pinched. "I'd like that." He grouched. Jacob laughed and glanced to Paul and nodded for him to go to the prince. As he did so Jacob came to me and lifted himself up on the stone and sat with his thigh against mine as he draped a dripping arm around me and pressed a soggy kiss to my cheek.

I glared at the wolf while the chlorinated water soaked through my clothes. "Bad dog." I chided with a crooked smirk.

Jacob smiled and rested his wet head on my shoulder, his arm slipping to around my back. Riley approached in the water. "Your majesty, I was wondering something. I hope you don't mind if I ask, but I really want to. You obviously don't have to answer... I mean, wow, I shouldn't have to tell you that. You know. You're the king. Anyway, how did you get to know so much about girls?" He inquired with paling cheeks and fidgeting fingers.

"I'm getting sick of that shit Mr. Biers. My name is Jacob."

Riley crinkled his nose. "Why did you call me that? Am I in trouble?" With the second question his face turned to a look of fear.

"Why the fuck would you be in trouble? And, so long as you keep addressing me so formally I will do the same for you. As for the ladies, I know zilch. When you become a prince girls will be throwing themselves at you left, right, and center. You'll never have to work for pussy, and neither did I. Word of advice: The girls that throw themselves at you – _not_ relationship material. They're all gold diggers. The woman for you will make you work for it."

Riley had visibly calmed and stood in front of us in the pool with a skeptical look on his face. "Um, zilch? You know _everything_ about girls, though. I think you're not giving credit where credits due."

Jacob straightened and moved his hand from my back to my lap. I placed my two hands on his. "Look, I've never been around women much except to fuck. There's only ever been one girl that I cared about and by the time I did it was far to late. I had taken a beautiful 14-year-old girl and destroyed her.

"I don't know if Edward ever told about Collin, but when I met Eric he reminded me of him. As an alpha I failed Collin, though when I looked at Eric I refused to fail him. What Eric needed was confident alpha that could guide him in the right direction. The day I met him when he was so distraught over his imprint what good would it have done him if I told him I was clueless and didn't know how to help? That was _not_ the alpha he needed me to be. He needed me to be a ladies man, so I became a ladies man. Everything I've told him, and you for that matter, I've pulled right out of my ass. I decided just to fake it 'til I make it. As it turns out I think I'm pretty fucking impressive at faking it. I only had to talk about chicks once with Eric and I felt like a pro. Besides being king I should be, like, the love doctor or something."

I rolled my eyes though smiled at my wolf. "That's a horrid idea. The divorce rate would skyrocket." I teased him.

"Thanks for having confidence in my abilities, Ed. I happen to think I'm naturally gifted when it comes to women. You know, I should write a book – think of all the people I'd influence!"

I chuckled and brought Jacob's hand up to my mouth to kiss the back of it. I loved my wolf. I really, really loved him. "Hon, that's what I'm afraid of." I jested in fun. The sound of a door banging had my head turning to the left. Four copper bodies were running full speed ahead toward us.

"Cannon ball!" Quil hollered as he leapt for the water followed closely behind by Embry, Brady, and Seth. As if I could predict the future I knew exactly what was going to happen seconds before they all hit the water only moments after each other. The water rose in four ginormous splashes caused the large wolves and because it's just my luck the water all seemed to go in my direction and drenched me from tip to toe.

Ryan burst out in happy laughter as the waves rocked his mat while his father turned his head to look at me mischievously. "Look at you." He grinned. I glared at him in return. "No reason to stay out of the pool now."

I didn't so much as protest – I knew it would have made no difference. My king latched his arm under mine and using his own body weight he pulled me into the pool as he tumbled over my poor brother. I couldn't help but wonder what I was getting myself into by marrying this mutt...

I rose from the water with an angry scowl on my face. This felt like deja vu, except with more witnesses. Riley was the first to laugh at my bitter appearance which was promptly followed by _everyone, _though Paul, who probably laughed just as much as he smiled, which wasn't often, looked just as unhappy as I was.

A little rumble of a growl left my throat in displeasure. "Awe, baby, lighten up." Jacob virtually cooed as he pressed his waist to mine while he brought his hands to my chest and started to undue the buttons of my shirt.

My eyes flicked to Seth as he guffawed where he stood with his hand clutching to his stomach under the water. "Oh god, it's to good - he looks like a drowned rat!"

I felt a huff of air leave my lungs in annoyance. "Ed..." Jacob said affectionately as he pushed my shirt off my shoulders and down my arms. "He meant a cute drowned rat."

"I don't care." I grumbled.

"Good, so take your shoes and pants off and lets have some fun."

"I am _not_ swimming around in my underwear, Jake." This caused my wolf to frown.

"If I tell them all to leave will you swim around in nothing?" He cutely queried.

I smirked at my king. "Yes."

Jacob gripped his hands to my sides and groaned. "Fuck." He breathed. He flattened his chest to mine and guided me backward until I hit the wall of the pool.

My wolf leaned in, his lips only but an inch away. "Hey!" Ryan shouted from across the pool. "No hugging without clothes until dad's twenty!"


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy-six**

_Point of View: Jacob_

The wedding was only a few days away and to say I was nervous would be a huge fucking lie! I was so damn excited! I was so fucking thrilled to be marrying my imprint and to really be starting our lives together. For the very first time in my life it felt as if _everything _was going right. Well, for the most part.

I was surrounded by people I cared about day and night. My puppy was happy and healthy, although was not pleased that once the summer was over he'd be getting a full time tutor. He wanted to go to school with Emily – that was something neither Ed nor I would budge on. Public school was no place for a prince, or at least that's what I told myself.

I feared he'd get hurt or worse. Also, I knew the older boys would pick on him for his effeminate looks. Kids were cruel, but my son wasn't. He was too sweet and too kind and I didn't want his spirit broken, and neither did his dad. Maybe we were being over protective. However, truth be told, I'm not only doing it for my puppy's safety but the others as well. If some kid so much as called my boy a sissy or laid a finger on him, I'd fucking kill them. I'd honestly fucking kill them, and something tells me that going to a school and killing the children would not be very good for my image.

After a long discussion with Ed, we both decided, or maybe it was me, I'm not sure, that Sam should be Ryan's personal guard, but that wasn't before I asked him to join my pack. The guys, excluding Paul, were a little leery about having someone so much older in the pack, though in the end I was awfully surprised when Sam declined the offer. I mean, it takes guts to say no to the king, right? Anyway, he used Emily as an excuse and said something along the lines of working and having a pack would would take way to much time away from her.

I was quick to inform him that I support my pack and that they don't work and will never... well, unless they really wanted, but who wants to do that? Anyway, that only put him off more. I think he's a self made wolf that has way to much pride, plus I really do think he likes the thought of _him _supporting his daughter. I guess I can understand that - I quite dislike the thought of some other wolf taking care of Ryan and I. However, if it was my Eddie, he could take care of me any day of the week... however and whenever he pleased.

Long story short, Sam didn't want to be Ryan's guard either and in the end Edward and I _both_ decided to have Emmett and Jasper watch over him. Truth be told, I was quite liking having nobody outside my door at night.

Eric was making progress with Lauren at a snails pace, who over time started to grate on my nerves and just because I was having a hard time standing her I sent the kids and her packing to their new home with all their stuff. James had quite the meltdown leaving Ryan, though the prince took it in stride and hugged the teary eyed human until he was content enough to leave. The moment that kid walked out the door a little air of happiness surrounded Paul.

Sometimes that wolf confused me. Usually I got the very strong feeling that no matter what Ryan wanted in the future Paul would stick to his guns and never want any sort of romantic relationship with him. Though, the wolf clearly displayed signs of possessiveness and I don't know how that's going effect things when Ryan's older. For the most part I actually found myself avoiding talking to Paul about the imprint and especially the future.

The wolf was touchy and the few times I had questioned him he'd gotten himself all worked up and upset. I desperately wanted to help him get his shit sorted, but I couldn't help him if he wouldn't talk about anything. As far as Paul went, he was kind of mystery to me. I understood prison screwed him up and when I tried to get him to open up about what happened he absolutely refused. I was tempted to just order it out of him, yet never did because I didn't think that would help him any.

Since the wolf refused to talk to me about it I offered to get him some sort of professional to talk to. He just ended up flipping shit saying he wasn't going to see some stranger that didn't care and would never understand. At that point I begged him to speak to me about all the stuff that was stuck in his head. To which he replied, "You may care, Jake, but you'll never understand."

I felt defeated and helpless. I could be a ladies man for Eric, but I wasn't quite sure what Paul needed me to be. I knew, or at least felt like he wanted someone to understand, but he was probably right – I wouldn't understand what he went through. I couldn't possibly without going through it myself. So, I ended up pressing my hand into his and lacing our fingers tightly together as we sat on my blue sofa in my room.

"I might not be able to understand, but I can still listen, and I really want to listen to you, Paul." I tried to explain.

He let out a huff of breath and shook his head while pulling his hand away from mine. "Except you wouldn't be the only one listening, Ed would be too."

"Yeah, but you know for a fact he would never say anything to anyone, even to you if you didn't want."

"No thanks." Was all he said in reply.

"But, you _need _to get your pain out. You can't keep torturing yourself like this. I want to help you."

"Help me?" He hissed while his brown eyes stared icily into mine. "You know what would fucking helped me, _your majesty_? Listening to me when you had the fucking chance. I asked for your help long ago, but you just ignored me because you had such _higher_ priorities as a useless prince."

"Paul..." I breathed.

His eyes pooled with furious tears as his quaking hands latched onto the cushion beneath him "My mother was dying, she had cancer, but she wasn't ready to go. I told you she wanted to be changed, and I asked you to help me with the process. You said you would. You never fucking did. I didn't have time, I needed you, though you left a puppy to find a vampire on the damn street that was willing to change my mother for fucking cash.

"My dad wasn't due home from his business trip for weeks, yet without my knowledge the doctors had called him and told him about my mom's worsening condition. He came home just in time to see her wake with red eyes. He shifted and removed her head from her body before I even got a chance to blink. The police came and_ I_ was arrested and charged for murdering _my_ mother, because of course once she was a vampire she was already dead and I had done that.

"My father was fucking praised for destroying the leech that was once his wife. It must have been so hard on him, they said. The poor wolf, they said, his own puppy murdered his wife, the pup's own mother. Well, fuck them and fuck my father!" Paul sucked in a heavy breath while he quickly wiped at his damp eyes. He looked back at me with agony written all over his face. "Both you and I know why you tried so hard to get me out of prison. It wasn't because you felt it was your duty to protect me. It was the fucking guilt. You knew that if you had helped me like I asked then none of that would have happened. You act like you did me a huge favor by coming to court and talking to the king, but don't you get it, Jake?"

I licked my lips not liking this one bit. "Get what, Paul?" I asked softly.

"You did this to me!" He screamed as he slammed his fists into his chest to point at himself. "You made me like this! You failed me long before you ever failed Collin, but did I ever get a sorry? No. Did I ever get any tears from you? Not one. Did anybody ever stand up to you and tell you how wrong you were for what you did to me? No, why would they? Who'd care any way? According to you it was my fault Collin killed himself anyway, so I guess you got away with that too.

"You know, even after I came back from prison you were the exact same wolf you had always been. Selfish, mean, and cruel. You had to know, you just had to fucking know what happened to me in there, but did that ever stop you from hitting me? No; and you know what the funny thing is? You have never hit any other members of the pack. Why was that? What made me so fucking special?"

I swallowed while willing my heart to slow and my lungs to start breathing. "Why'd you even stay with me?" I whispered.

The wolf scoffed. "I had nothing. _Nothing_. You made it so I had nothing but you. I can't even look at myself in the mirror without making myself sick. I can see their hands on me, feel their bodies against my own, smell the scent of their sex, and taste the sweat of it in the air. You ruined my life, and you know what? Every fucking day I wish you had just left me in that prison. They would have killed me. I know they would have, and it would have been so much better than any of this."

"What about Ryan?" Was all I could ask.

"How _you_ could have produced such an angel I'll never know. Ryan is the most beautiful ray of sunshine in my darkened day and I'd give him the world if he so much as whispered the words, but I will _never_ be anything more than a best friend, a brother, or what have you. He's an excitable puppy, and I'm positive that it's yours and Ed's relationship rubbing off on him. He wants an imprint like his daddy does. He wants a boyfriend like his daddy does and now he wants a wedding like his daddy is having. It's not me he wants – he just wants to be like you. Yet, the fact that you nor Edward corrects him really pisses me off. Do you think it's right for a 6-year-old _boy _to be dreaming of weddings and boyfriends? Fuck no, but you think it's funny and cute.

"You and Ed are his dads, you should be telling him what's what. He should be interested in toys and friends, not talking about being mates with some 18-year-old wolf. All you are doing is reinforcing bad behavior and I know I am guilty of this too, but he's my imprint and it's my job to make him happy, not raise him.

"Oh, you know what really makes me angry? When you and the pack tell me Ryan and I _are_ mates just because I imprinted on him. Do you know how stupid you all sound? We're both guys! And, yes, I know so is Jasper and Seth along with you and Ed, but if you want my honest opinion I don't for a second think any of you are 'mates'. Two men can't be mates! Two men can fuck, that's it. I seriously think you imprinted on Edward so change would happen for the kingdom and the same goes for Seth.

"You and I both know Jasper isn't gay, though just because Seth imprinted he suddenly is? No, he's not gay, because there's no such thing as gay. Just normal and fucked up. Seth fucked him up."

My brows furrowed and I felt myself frown. "You're beginning to sound a lot like Jared, Paul." I told him.

The wolf shrugged. "Maybe he was on to something."

"You're kidding me." I growled. "He tried to kill your imprint."

"I know, and that's why it has never bothered me that I killed him." I was lost for words I didn't know what to say. I never knew Paul harbored all this bitterness and resentment toward me. I always just assumed because I'd gotten him out of prison he was grateful. I didn't want to think about what got him in there. I didn't know he thought about it, or maybe I had just hoped he didn't.

"What you said to Lauren, by the pool... about loving me-"

"Christ," He interjected. "are you only capable of thinking about yourself? If you really need to know to make yourself feel better, then no, I didn't fucking lie. You're my alpha and I do love you and I really do like you now, the whole pack does, though a little bit of good behavior doesn't make up for all you put us through. Maybe they can forget about the past, but I can't. I can forgive you and I have long ago, yet I'll never be able to erase all the little bits of hate I have built up inside of me for you."

It's probably needless to say but the conversation didn't go much further than that. I profusely apologized for not listening to him years ago - not that it meant anything now. Honestly, it was probably more insulting if anything, though I did mean it and I think he knew that. I almost wanted him to be mad at me, I'd feel better that way. Instead he calmed himself, said a peaceful goodbye, and left my room.

He was right, really right. I failed him and everything he feels now is a result of that failure and all I wanted to do was fix it... fix him, though I had a very strong feeling he was always going to be broken. I knew after everything he said I couldn't and would never be the alpha he needed. We had to much history. I've caused him to much pain and wronged him to many times.

I had to believe fate chose my son for him for a reason. Maybe they weren't destined to be mates, but maybe, just maybe, Ryan could be his light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to let everybody know that this story is slowly coming to an end now and this will probably be the last big appearance of Paul. So, say goodbye and see you later! I think I mentioned this already, but there will for sure be a RyanPaul story.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Okay, so as it turns out I'm a big fat liar. Paul's in this chapter a ton. So, enjoy the reunion and then say goodbye once more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventy-seven<strong>

_**The Pre-Wedding Jitters**_

_Point of View: Edward_

If I actually had a heart that worked I'd probably feel like I was about to die. I was scared, nervous, and pretty much every other uncomfortable feeling in the dictionary. I looked to my brother and I felt my face fall. "I can't do this!" I fretfully exclaimed.

Riley came and sat down beside me on the hideous floral sofa he had in his room as he offered up a reassuring smile. "It's not so bad." He commented.

"You're right, it's terrible. I won't do it." I stated firmly with a nod.

My brother chuckled and his warm golden eyes soothed my anxious soul as he met my line of sight. "If you really don't want to then you shouldn't have to. I'm sure his majesty would understand."

"You're right. He would understand." I sighed in relief as I dropped the black material to the carpeted floor. "I won't wear the bow tie," I stood from my seat and shrugged of my the itchy jacket and tossed it to the couch. "or that jacket." I went to the vest next and in a hurry to get it off I ripped the buttons and yanked off the form fitting piece of _crap! _"I refuse to wear this too." I huffed as I chucked the vest to my brother.

Riley looked down at the two articles of clothing with an amused little smirk. "Actually, I think the last two are kind of mandatory for your own wedding."

I fervently shook my head. "No, my wedding, my rules. I don't feel like myself in that stuff." I explained.

My brother looked me up and down. "Now you're just wearing the kind of stuff you always wear. Nice black pants and a crisp white shirt, it's hardly formal." He chided.

"I don't see why I need to look formal. I want to feel comfortable. I won't feel comfortable in that awful get up."

"You don't see why you need to look formal? Well, for one you're marrying the king. For two, it's a formal affair, and three it'll make his majesty's cheeks all red when he sees you." Riley stood and went to his window to gaze down at the field where the ceremony was to take place. "Plus, there's like a million people out there. You can't get married looking like a bum."

I fell to couch with a frustrated sigh and pressed my fingers to my temples as I closed my eyes. "Just tell me it's cloudy and looks like it's going to rain."

I heard the rustling of his tux as he shook his head. "Nope, it's a beautiful day. Very sunny. Perfect enough for a royal wedding I'd say." He mused.

"Fuck." I groaned.

I listened to the sound of Riley's shiny shoes brushing against the carpet as he came towards me. He sat beside me and placed a hand to my knee. "I think you look really handsome under the sun."

"No, Riley, I look like a sparkling hot mess in the goddamn sunshine!" I angrily grouched.

"Whoa!" He gasped. "You're mad. Are you mad at me?"

I dropped my hands from my face and brought my eyes to my brothers. "Of course I'm not mad at you. Sorry, just, ugh, give me a hug." Riley smiled and twisted in his spot as I did the same. He leaned forward and tugged me close to him and squeezed me tight as he rested his head on my shoulder while my arms rounded his sides.

"Why are you so upset, Edward? Can I do something to help?"

I tightened my grip on my brother. "What if I'm a bad king?" I asked him in reply to his questions.

"No, that's not possible. I know you don't think so, but you're perfect. At least to me you are. You could have left me at the lab or just turned off the life support, but instead you wanted me. Nobody had ever wanted me before, but then you went and loved me too. I couldn't have dreamt a better life than what you've given me and I know a lot of the kingdom feels the same way. We all know if it wasn't for you his majesty would have never done any of this. You didn't just save me, Ed, you saved an entire kingdom."

I pushed Riley slightly away and held him by his shoulders. "Jake did that. Not me." I insisted.

"Ryan wouldn't even have a father, let alone two, without you. His majesty is a good wolf and a great king, but he would've been nothing without you."

"Jacob, his name is Jacob. Stop calling the wolf his majesty. You've said it so many times I think I might send you to purgatory once I'm married. Also, he would have been something. I'm just not sure what that something is."

* * *

><p><em>Point of View: Jacob<em>

"Well, fuck." I grinned at all my wolves as they sat in their spots all decked out in tuxes. Paul sat on my bed while Embry and Quil leaned against it on the platform and Brady and Seth sat together on the steps. "Can you believe it? Me, getting married!"

Quil smirked and he shook his head with a quiet little chuckle. "No. I had respect for your vampire before, but now I just think he's nuts." He jested.

"Agreed." Seth nodded. "Edward is clearly out of his mind."

I quirked a brow and stuck my hands in the pockets of the fancy black pants I donned. Personally, I missed the cutoffs. "Huh, thanks you guys."

The wolf sitting on my bed rolled his eyes. "What? You're not some prized piece you know." I met Paul's eyes and I couldn't tell if he was trying to be funny or mean. If I had to guess I'd say 50/50.

Brady's brows rose and he grinned up at me. "Quite the opposite really." He added. "But we love you anyways, and you're lucky 'cause you don't deserve it." Again I felt a little sting. I suppose I knew it was true, but still...

Embry tucked some of his long hair behind his ear as he cleared his throat. "Why do you think he's marrying you anyway?" He asked me.

I felt a little confusion as I gazed at the wolf. "What do you mean?"

"I think it's because he wants to be king." Seth put in.

Brady nodded along. "I think the same."

"You mutts are kidding me right? If Ed wanted to be king he didn't need to agree to marry me. When he brought all those vampires here to save all our asses don't you think he could have taken me and Ryan out if he really wanted to?"

Quil sighed. "Edward's a nice guy and all, and I know he's done wonders for you, Jake, but I don't like the idea of a vampire as a king. This kingdom belongs to wolves. Our ancestors fought and died to gives us all this, but now you're just going to hand it over to someone who not long ago was our enemy."

"He's not handing it over dipshit." Paul snapped as he glared down at the wolf. "You're so hung up on such superficial bullshit. Oh no, the leech is going to share the throne with Jake, dear god, whatever will we do! The world's gonna end! Fuck that and fuck your thinking. We're damn blessed that we're going to be able to call him our king, plus he loves the hell out of the king we already have along with our prince. So, shut your trap and work on growing a brain. Until then don't fucking talk because you have nothing useful to say."

Quil craned his neck to look back at the wolf. "Jesus, Paul, no need to get your tail in a twist."

I gave my head a quick little shake in disbelief. I did not understand Paul at all. "Wait, Paul, you're okay with Ed being king?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"The other day I thought you implied that what Edward and I have is fucked up." I explained.

"I don't think I implied it. I said it quite clearly. People aren't gay, they just have some fucked up fetishes. I think you'd look good with a woman on your arm, Jake, and I know it's not just me who thinks you look a fool getting married to Edward. _But, _at the end of the day it's not my place to judge and I honestly try not to. Also, Ed is one of the best guys I have ever met and what he does with you is _none_ of my business."

Seth turned his head and scowled at Paul. "If you think I'm fucked up then what the hell does that make you?"

"Holy fuck, okay, this is ridiculous. Would someone just tell me congratulations so I can feel good about myself?" I huffed in annoyance.

Quil furrowed his brows and gave me a funny look. "Congratulate you for what?"

I sighed and slumped my shoulders slightly. "I hope you know you're all dicks."

* * *

><p><em>Point of View: Edward<em>

I stared out my brothers window and frowned. "Good lord, you weren't kidding when you said there was a lot of people out there." I unhappily marveled. "Think we know any of them?"

He shook his head at my side. "I doubt it, but hey, look at it this way – once you're married and king if you still feel awkward or embarrassed in front of them you can order all their deaths and then all that uncomfortable tension can be completely forgotten about."

"I like the way you think." I said with a smirk as I turned my head forward. I was pleasantly surprised that decorations were not over done. I'd have hated it if they were. It was simple, very simple. I liked simple. Extravagant just made me feel weird. Everything was white, even the flowers. I could handle white. I was still anxious though, very anxious. I liked people, I really did, but not a whole ton of them in one place. God, if I could hyperventilate I'm sure I'd be doing so right about now.

I placed my hands on the white windowsill as I gazed out. There were rows and rows and rows of fancy white benches. A lot of rows meant a lot of eyes on me. I just had to keep telling myself that Jacob was worth it - my king, my wolf and my man was worth it. I worried about the all the thoughts, however. The palace generally had many people in it but everybody was so spread out. When in bed with Jacob at night I rarely heard anybody unless someone was upset or if I was trying to hear a particular person. Of course when Emmett or Jasper was outside the door I could hear them, but as of late it was nice having them gone from the hallway. I'd protect my king with my life anyway.

Yet, with so many minds in one spot I didn't know how I'd handle it. I could hear a little chatter now, but I couldn't imagine what it'd be like getting out there. There had to hundreds of people, which meant hundreds of minds in my head at once and that did _not_ sound pleasant, but quite painful instead.

I tried to focus my worries elsewhere, like how I greatly disliked the stupid white arch with the stupid white flowers attached to it at the front of the stupid white benches. It was so damn cliché. I wanted to burn it. I also hated the white rose petals spread about the area. I'm a man, I do not want to get married on fucking rose petals.

Honestly, yes it was simple, yes I liked simple, yes I could handle this, but no I didn't like this wedding set up one little bit. I wanted everybody to leave and I wanted to throw all that junk out. I didn't need fancy white things and flowers to marry my wolf. It all seemed so frivolous and empty.

If I had my dream wedding none of that stuff would be here and none of those people either. I'd obviously want the pack here and I'd want my brother, Ryan, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, but that's it. Well, perhaps Samuel. I think I'd invite him. I wouldn't care where we did it, be it outside or in closet, it doesn't matter, because all I'd want to do is say some corny and sweet things to my wolf and sign that damn piece of paper then kiss my fucking husband!

I'm feeling stressed, really stressed. So, stressed in fact that I kind of want to kill someone... metaphorically speaking. "You don't like it out there do you?" Riley queried.

"No, I really don't." I sighed.

Riley placed a hand to my shoulder. "I'd tell you to stand up for what you want, but I'm really looking forward to being a prince." My brother gave me a playful smile. "So, don't screw this up for me. I want all those ladies his majesty speaks of."

I snapped my head his way and gave him an incredulous look. "You can't be serious."

Riley's smile turned into a full on grin. "I'm 100% serious. You may want to pretend you're a virginal prude, but I don't. I like the thought of sex, although that could very well be my never changing 15-year-old body talking. Anyway, I don't think it matters, I want girls and that's that. Is that problem? It shouldn't be; it's none of your business."

My brows pinched as I tried to figure this out. "You mean _a _ girl." I corrected him.

My _little _brother laughed. "No, I meant girls. Plural. As in more than one. I want lots." He explained.

"Riley, no, that's not right."

"For you." He deadpanned.

"Christ, Riley, it's Jacob's stories isn't it? I know he tells you all about his sexual rendezvous he's had with women when I'm out of the palace."

My brother shrugged. "Partly I guess. He does make it sound fun and exciting, plus he says you gave me the best gift of them all. You made me a vampire – I don't have to 'play safe', so to speak, and I can nut in as many girls as I please and never have to worry about pregnancy or disease." He disgustingly replied.

I scowled in distaste and I furrowed my brows. "Good god, what has he done to you? No more talking to Jacob, _ever_."

* * *

><p><em>Point of View: Jacob<em>

I smiled to myself as four strong wolves hugged me. Paul unsurprisingly being the only one not to join in. "You know we're happy for you." Embry whispered.

"Really happy." Brady added just as quietly.

"If you're a half as good a husband as you are a king then Edward will be the happiest bloodsucker there is." Quil softly put in.

Seth's hand, the smallest of them all, squeezed my side as he nuzzled his face into my chest. Quil was on his left, Embry on his right while Brady was to Em's right. "There never was and never will be a better king than you, and I'm so proud that I can call you mine." He murmured into my tie.

Brady nodded against my shoulder as he hung onto my arm and hand. "We all are." My eyes lifted from the four and looked to my bed where Paul sat alone with his legs hanging off the side and his arms hugging his stomach. His mind seemed elsewhere and his unblinking eyes were directed toward the floor.

I had a feeling, I could be very wrong, though I think he felt left out and not just from the hug, but from life. The hug wouldn't be comfortable for him with so many people, and if things are going to go the way I think they will, he'll never have a wedding of his own and he'll always be alone, and sadly not just physically, but emotionally as well.

His eyes flicked to mine as he could feel me looking him. He let go of himself and stood. "We should get you down there, Jake, it's almost time." He said. Slowly my wolves pulled away and I couldn't help but run a hand gently through Embry's hair, press a palm to Seth's cheek affectionately, squeeze Quil's shoulder in a brotherly sort of way, and just to make the pup laugh and squirm I tucked a kiss into Brady's shaggy hair.

I waved for Paul to come over and once he did I felt like I should do something, though reluctantly I did nothing but offer him a smile which he didn't react to. I decided not to let it bug me and gazed around happily to each wolf. "Well, guys, this is it."

Quil sighed. "I know, I can't believe it. I never expected to be attending your funeral so soon."

* * *

><p><em>Point of View: Edward<em>

I tapped my fingers on the glass of the window as more and more people started to show. I was beginning to believe this wedding was open invitation because the grounds were packed and there was no way even a quarter of the people would fit in the seats. I swallowed as venom flooded my mouth with the thought of all those heartbeats – this was just getting worse by the minute.

There was a knock on the door and I could hear Paul's mind behind it. I hoped he was here to inform me that the palace was on fire and we'd have to cancel the festivities. What a shame. "I'll get it." Riley smiled as he let go of my shoulder.

I didn't look behind me as my brother opened the door. "Hey, can you give Ed and I a minute?" The wolf asked Riley.

"That okay, Edward?" Riley questioned me. I only nodded in response.

Paul came up to my right side and eyed me up and down. "You look pale." Paul said, and I looked to him in confusion. "Well, paler then usual and you're not even dressed."

I shook my head. "No, I'm dressed." I insisted.

The wolf gave me a little half smirk. "If you say so, but, Ed, you're eyes are black."

It was my turn to smirk. "Want to give me a snack?" I jested.

The wolf chuckled and offered me a teensy but handsome smile. "Fuck that, man. Once was more than enough."

I smiled at Paul and quickly checked him out in his charcoal gray tux. He looked good, really good and I kind of hoped he felt that way too. "Shouldn't you be with, Jake?" I queried.

He nodded while straightening his tie. "Probably, but I thought I should come and wish you luck and all that." He told me.

My smile broadened. "Really?"

Again he nodded. "Yeah, and I thought you should know if the wolf ever hurts or fucks you over I'll kill him if you tell me to."

My wide smile turned into a full on grin and I tucked my arm between his own and his side to hold onto it. Maybe it was kind of girly, or _gay_ as some might say, but I just wanted to show the wolf my affection and appreciation for him. "I'm flattered. Would you really kill your own alpha and king for me?"

The wolf's serious brown eyes held onto my dark ones. "You'll be my king soon enough." He confidently stated.

"Hmm, true, but I don't think Ryan would appreciate you killing his father."

The wolf shrugged. "I guess, he'd probably hate me. I almost think that would be a good thing." He replied with a feeling of melancholy in his tone.

My arm slid down his and I clasped his warm copper hand in my pale and cold one. "I'm so sorry, Paul." I earnestly apologized.

His white teeth bit his bottom lip as he looked a little taken aback. "Sorry for what?"

"For being a crappy friend that doesn't know how to help you."

The wolf sighed. "If I wanted your help I'd ask for it."

"Promise?" He nodded in reply. "Good."

His hand squeezed my own. "Ed?"

"Yes?"

He let go of my hand and dug a hand into the pocket inside his jacket. '_I want your help.'_ He thought as he passed me a small folded piece of paper.

I unfolded it and gazed at all the names. "That's a long list."

I looked up to see the bob in his throat as he swallowed. "You said I could give you a list of all the names of the people who hurt me while in prison and that you'd find them for me when you're king. I told you I'd give you the list on your wedding day. There it is." I wanted to smile at the wolf but I thought better of it. I was actually astonished that he trusted me enough to come to me with this.

"I did say that and I meant it. I don't know how long it will take me to find all of them. I honestly don't even know where to start, but I swear to you I'll get every last one of them for you. The only thing that would stop me is if they are already in the ground or turned to ash."

His eyes fell from my own as he fiddled uncomfortably with his fingers in front of him. "I don't want Jacob to know about this, though."

"He won't." I promised.

The wolf's eyes abruptly flicked to mine as his hands went to his sides. "I want them all to die, Ed." He admitted.

"They will."

"I want to be the one who does it." He confessed to me.

I nodded in understanding. "I'll make sure of it. I'll bring them here and put them in purgatory. You can do whatever you want to them. If you want my help, I'll help, if you want to be alone, you'll be alone, and nobody will ever have to know about this but us."

The wolf gasped slightly. "You'd help me kill them?"

I nodded and placed the list in my pants pocket. "You won't want to hear this, Paul, but you've let a few things slip into your thoughts when you've been upset while I've been around. I've seen some of the things those people in prison did to you through your eyes and I've listened to your pain-"

"Ed, stop." Paul interrupted. With just those few words of mine his eyes were foggy and the flood gates had opened.

I lifted my hands and brushed my thumbs underneath the wolf's eyes to dry them and I shook my head no. "I heard the way you begged and cried for them to stop."

"Edward... don't." He breathed and I brushed more tears away.

"I watched as they taunted and hurt you even more because of your pleas."

Paul brought up a quaking hand to cover his mouth. "Ed, please." Again I shook my head and swept his tears away.

"The guards let it happen day after day and some even watched."

"Stop." He whispered. I gently pulled the wolf to me and I wrapped my arms protectively around him while I held him close. He pressed his face into my neck and I felt his warm tears.

"You were in the hospital ward by yourself because of broken arm your body couldn't heal. You're good hand was cuffed to the bed so you couldn't go anywhere."

"Edward." Paul cried and shook against me as he clutched roughly at my sides. "Guards came in."

"Three of them." I added quietly.

"I thought they were going to escort me back." He murmured into the collar of my shirt.

"They didn't." I whispered to him as I slowly ran a hand through his cropped hair to try and help sooth him. "I know you don't want anybody to know these things, but I do know and that means you're not alone in this anymore. Tell me what will ease the pain, even a little, and I'll do it."

The wolf lifted his head from me and we came to face to face. I didn't need to be Jasper to feel his pain. He was in agony and when he shook his head I knew there was nothing I could do to really help him. He brought his hands up to cover his face as he started to sob. The wolf was broken and there seemed to be nothing I or anybody could do to fix him.

I pushed his hands away from his face and held it myself as I cleaned up the mess he was making. "Paul, normally I'd say to let it out, but those sick fucks don't deserve a single tear from you. If you let them do this to you then you've let them win."

He brought his hands to my mine and curled his fingers around them. "I don't want them to win." He breathed.

"Then lets make sure that they lose."

His red and tear stained face just about melted me as he gazed at me in wonder while he still held my hands tightly against him. "Why to you care so much, Ed?"

"I love you, Paul, you're my best friend. Plus, I know you'd to all this for me if roles were reversed."

He nodded in agreement. "I would."

I took my hands along with his from his face and tightly held onto them between us. "I want you to show me everything they did to you." I requested. The wolf fervently shook his head no. "Show me, Paul."

"I can't."

"Show me and I'll take care of you."

"Ed..." He mumbled.

"Clear your mind and set it all free."

Again he shook his head. "It's really bad." He said.

"That's exactly why I don't want you living with it all by yourself anymore."

The wolf sighed. "If I show you, promise me you won't think I'm weak."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "No, Paul, no, you are by far the strongest person I know. To have survived what you did and still be such a loving wolf proves that. I promise I could never think of you as weak, it'd be impossible." I very sincerely tried to assure him.

The wolf's brows raised slightly. "You mean all that?" He softly inquired.

"God, Paul, yes, of course!"

The wolf let go of one of my hands and brought it to the side of my neck as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine with a sigh. "Close your eyes and I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

><p><em>Point of View: Jacob<em>

I paced in the foyer by the front door. Any minute now I'd have to go out there and wait at the end of the isle for my vampire and husband to be. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't fucking believe it! This was like a dream. Although, I had a feeling my imprint was going to be pissed. I honestly did tell Rosalie not to many people for Edward's sake. Clearly the woman didn't listen.

With a sigh I looked around the room and frowned. "Where the hell did Paul go?" I asked Quil.

He gave me a funny and dumb look. "Why would I know?"

"Do any of you know where he went?" I questioned the three other wolves, all of which stood by the door with Quil. I only received three shaking heads. "Well, I can't fucking go out there without him. I need all my wolves."

"He knows that. I'm sure he'll be back in time." Embry put in.

"Your majesty?" Someone called and I whipped around to see Jasper followed closely by Emmett.

"What are you two doing here?" I queried as they approached. "I thought you guys were going to keep Edward company before the wedding."

"Oh man, you mean your bridezilla?" Emmett queried. "No, he got rid of us hours ago.

I furrowed my brows. "Bridezilla?"

Jasper chuckled. "He's a tad grumpy."

"A tad?" Emmett bellowed. "That leech is off his rocker!"

Jasper shook his head. "He's just trying to scare you, my king. Edward is fine. Perhaps a bit nervous."

"And perhaps he's on his period too." Emmett added.

I shot the leech a disgusted look. "Why, what's he doing?" I asked the both of them.

"Nitpicking." They replied at the same time

I shrugged. "Oh, well, that's not so bad."

Jasper smiled softly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "I can feel how excited and in love you are. You have no idea how happy I am for you." He told me.

"Jasper..." I started, yet for some reason couldn't find the proper words. I guess proper words were hard to find when I didn't know what the hell I wanted to say. "Oh, fuck it!" I took a long stride forward and threw my arms around the vampire. "I love you so fucking much, Jasper."

The vampire chuckled once more as he embraced me. "I love you too, your majesty."

"It's Jacob. Just Jacob." I squeezed my arms around him in an attempt to show him I wasn't ready to let go. "I've missed you." I whispered. "I'm not going to ask why you haven't been around, but know if you keep ignoring me after the wedding your ass will be headed to purgatory."

"Oh, you guys!" Emmett ridiculously exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around us both in a tight hug. "I can't believe it. My prince is all grown up! He's king and now he's getting married, albeit to a dude, and a dead one at that, but whatever, you deserve all the happiness in the world, Jakie. I think you've earned it."

The front door suddenly slammed open and the three of us broke apart. "Jacob!" Rosalie shouted. "Get your damn ass out here. We need to get you married!"

I hardly glanced her way as I looked around the foyer. "I can't. I don't know where Paul is."

"I'm right here." I heard his annoyed grumble and turned to see him hurrying down the stairs with a dressed up little puppy clinging to his hand.

"Okay, lets get this shit show on the road! You ready to make this kingdom one king richer, Jake?" Rosalie asked me as she clickety-clacked her herself over to me in her high healed shoes. As far as dresses go I couldn't really tell one from the other, but hers was knee length, sleeveless and red and so was her lipstick. Her hair was pulled back with a few loose blond curls in the front and I had to admit she looked beautiful.

"Very." I answered with a smile. I did a double take of the people around me. Seth had made his way to Jasper and tucked himself into his side while the vampire had lazily strewn his arm over the wolf's shoulder. Emmett was practically drooling at the sight of his wife. Embry, Brady, and Quil were shoulder to shoulder as they stood by the open door with stupid little grins on their faces as they waited for me while Paul was crouched behind Ryan and pulling his hair into a braid at the prince's request.

How I lucked out like I did I'll never know, but I wasn't about to waste another moment. I was dying to marry my Edward and that was exactly what I intended to do.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy-eight**

_Point of View: Edward_

I stood stark still and all by myself at the back of the benches that were packed full of people I've never seen in my life. Hundreds of people didn't have anywhere to sit so they stood at the side of the benches, behind me, and behind the alter and all the way to the forest treeline just in the hopes of getting a glimpse of the king getting married. Though, straight ahead of me... Jacob Black, the king, and alpha of all alpha's. Around him stood his wolves along with Emmett, Riley, Jasper, and our son who clung to Paul's large hand. Truthfully, I didn't want to walk down the damn isle. It felt weird and feminine, plus with the obnoxious buzz of so many voices in my head I thought I might fall over.

I almost wish I chose to have Riley walk down the isle with me, but I was alone when Jacob bought me and I wanted to be alone when I gave myself to him. Although, not only did I not want to walk down the grassy and rose petaled isle, but I was starting to panic. Did everybody get second thoughts so last minute?

I almost wanted to turn around and run, followed by never showing my pale face in public again. I knew I loved Jacob, that wasn't the problem. The problem was _who_ Jacob is. I felt like the worst person in the world thinking this but I just had to admit to myself that he was hardly perfect and just barely a good person.

He has issues up the wazoo, he's crude, and a terrible influence on my brother. I could only imagine what he'd be like for Ryan once he hits puberty. Would he tell the pup to go off and fuck anything that walks just because it feels good? I had assume he would. Plus, there is one ginormous factor I can't forget: all the people he's hurt.

I know he was just a pup when he got Natalie pregnant. However, I can't help but think that that doesn't negate the fact that what he did was horrible. He used her, laughed in her face, and threw her away. How could a good person do that? He came to care for her, sure, though what does that even matter? How can it matter? He ruined her, and loving someone isn't going to fix them.

Then there's Paul. He destroyed that wolf with his bare hands. First he neglected the pup which resulted in him getting put in prison and abused. Then my wolf got him out prison only to then abuse him himself. I don't understand. I _can't_ understand somebodies motives behind that behavior.

I don't want to blame my wolf. I want to make excuses for him. I want to say he was hurting and confused. I want to say because of his fathers abuse it screwed him up and because of his torment, lack knowledge, and help, he ended up repeating the cycle. When it comes to Natalie I want to say he was just being a stupid boy that didn't know better. I want to say he wasn't taught better. I want to say that when it counted he did the right thing. His father wanted to kill his puppies before they were even born, but he saved them, he loved them and he grew to love their mother too.

I want to call Natalie a naïve and dumb girl for ever trusting the prince with her body and feelings when he was already known for his promiscuity. I want to yell at her and tell her babies are a blessing not a curse. I want to ask her how it's possible that a bad boy like Jacob could stand up and be father but a good girl like her couldn't be bothered to be a mother. I want to know how she could look into the eyes of her children and leave them behind. Ryan's not even my flesh and blood but I knew he was something special the day I met him and I quickly came to love him as if he were a piece of me.

As for Paul, I want to call him an idiot. He chose Jacob as his alpha. It was no secret how terrible a prince the wolf was. Paul had to know what he was getting himself into. Then once out of prison why the hell did he come back to the palace and why did he stay after every time his alpha hurt him? Was it loyalty? Was it fear? I don't know.

I don't want to say everything was my wolf's fault, but rather a series of terrible decisions on many people's parts. I look at him now standing at the end of that isle and my heart flutters and butterflies tickle my stomach with their flapping wings. I want him, I really want him and I think I'm out of my mind for doing so.

I watch his face fall because I'm not moving and people start whispering amongst themselves. I take a step backward. I want the wolf, but should I have him? Is marrying him the right and smart decision or would I be making a huge mistake?

His thoughts turn to those of worry and his brown eyes are hanging onto mine as if for dear life. Paul yells at me in his mind to get my ass down the isle while the rest of the pack thinks I'm about to bolt. Emmett finds the suspense hilarious and Jasper only wonders what I'm going to do while Ryan's shy and quiet mind doesn't understand why dad isn't going to daddy.

I take another step back, a few gasps are heard and Jacob looks petrified and heartbroken. I swallow, my mouth is dry even amongst all these blood riddled bodies and tantalizing heartbeats. They mean nothing to me, though my wolf means everything to me and I love him so damn much. He's changed, I know he has. He'd never lay a hand on another unless needed, he'd never intentionally harm anyone, and I know when he tells my brother those stories he's just joking around and teasing the boy – I don't think he understands how impressionable Riley is.

I take yet another step back and my wolf looks utterly devastated. He loves me and makes me feel loved. He's given me a son, freedom, and everything I've ever needed or wanted. I feel like he has good and kind heart, though I must wonder where it was hiding all those years prior to me. I'm not sure what it said about me, but I wanted to forget about the past, because it was just that, the past. My wolf isn't even close to the person he was and I understand that he will never be able to fix many of the bad things he's done, yet I've done bad things too.

I've killed innocent people out of selfishness. I've destroyed families just to preserve my own and I know I'd undoubtedly kill again if need be. I don't care who they are or how important they might be, if they needed to die to keep those I love alive then by god I'd take their lives without a single shred of guilt or remorse and be glad I did it. I'm sure that speaks volumes about my character.

Maybe I'm over analyzing things. Maybe I should just concentrate on the here and now...

I took a small step forward and Jacob's eyes lit up tremendously. In the here and now my wolf was perfect and perfect for me. In the here and now I didn't doubt my wolf one bit. In the here and now I'd do anything to be with my wolf. Although, I felt like I needed his help, I needed him at my side and I wanted his reassurance. "Jacob." I whispered. Without a single thought in his mind he left his spot and rushed down the center of the isle.

The second he got to me a hand was pulling me to him while another was against my cheek. "Baby, what's the matter?" He quietly asked me.

"I'm scared."

He brushed his lips against my cheek and just barely touched the corner of my mouth with his. "Of what?" He murmured.

"Making a mistake." I breathed.

He brought his other hand up so he was cupping my face. "You're the love of my my life, Edward, I want to marry you, but my feelings won't change if it doesn't happen today. If you're not read-"

"Just tell me you love me and need me." I interrupted.

My wolf smiled at me and pressed his warm lips to my cold ones in a gentle kiss. He rested his forehead against mine and let his hands slip to my neck. "I need you more than I need the blood in my veins, the air in my lungs or beat of my heart, and I love more than the sun, the moon, and the sky. You're my imprint, Ed, I was made to love you and nothing you could ever say or do will ever change that." With that said my walls crashed and I new being here wasn't a mistake.

Maybe I'm devoid of any logical thought or maybe I really am insane, but I love my wolf and nothing in his past is going to stop me from marrying him. I gripped the front of his tux and brought my lips back to his. I wanted, no, I needed to feel him and the fact that there had to be over a thousand people watching made no difference to me.

Jacob's hands made their way to my hair and his fingertips slid across my scalp as his perfect and loving lips caressed my own. If I could cry I'm pretty sure I'd be doing so. I don't know why, but this moment felt perfect to me and I had never felt so confident in my life. For the very first time I didn't have care in the world – I just wanted to be with my wolf.

It didn't matter that he was screwed up and a little out of sorts, so was I, maybe in a different way, but nonetheless, so was I. It didn't matter that he was a 21-year-old wolf king or that I was a 18-year-old vampire, and it certainly didn't matter that we were both male. There wasn't a thing I'd change about either of us. We were complete opposites and we fit together perfectly.

I lifted my lips from my kings and sighed, my cool breath fanning his face and causing him to smile in reaction. "So, are we getting married or should I tell all these people to pack up their shit and leave?" He playfully, though quietly questioned.

I smiled at my wolf. "We could do both."

His brows rose and he gave my cheeks and lips a few lights kisses, making me chuckle. "I'll tell every last one of them to leave if that's what you want."

I shook my head. "They came for a wedding, so lets give them one." Jacob gave me a bright grin as he took a few steps back and started undoing the buttons on his jacket. "What are you doing?" I asked.

His grin turned into a cocky little smirk as he shrugged off the material and dropped it to the grassy ground. His hands went to his vest next. "Well, if I knew this was going to be a casual affair I would have come better dressed." I'm sure my cheeks paled as I looked down at myself. I happened to missing the better half my tux and only wore nice pants and a shirt.

My wolf removed his vest, tossed it to the ground and started loosening his tie. I took a step a forward and placed a hand on his. "Keep it like that, it's kind of hot." He dropped his hand from the tie that hung loosely around his neck and he smiled at me and once again smothered me in kisses.

This time I laughed out loud as his soft lips tickled my face. "God, I love you, Ed."

"Yeah?" I said as I pecked my mouth to his and ran few fingers through his hair. "How about you prove it to me."

My wolf held out a hand to me and I took it in mine and laced my fingers with his. "I'd love to." He replied. I felt myself smile as he started to guide me down the isle. I did my best to ignore so many faces I've never seen and concentrate on the ones I knew.

Ryan bounced in his spot with a grin on his face while he still hung onto Paul's hand. Jacob's pack, excluding Paul, were smiling like idiots and I was thankful there was no malice in their thoughts. I knew when it came to me they had trust issues. Though, I was certain over time I'd be able to show them that I had nothing but good intentions.

Emmett leaned to Jasper and bumped him with his arm. "Told you the leech wouldn't ditch our king. Good show, though. A little to homoerotic for my taste, but still a damn good show." Riley who stood on the other side of Emmett smiled and nodded along.

Once up front I saw Eric, Samuel and all the other faces I found familiar sitting in the first rows. Jacob and I took our respective spots while Paul, Ryan, Riley, Emmett and surprisingly Embry came to stand behind me. To even the scores my wolf nodded to Eric and motioned for him to come up. The alpha wolf looked flabbergasted, yet completely flattered and he quickly got in place.

A warm hand pressed against my shoulder and I looked over it to see Paul. "I might have forgotten to mention that the same rule applies to Jake. Hurt him and I'll have to kill you."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Liar."

The wolf gave my shoulder a firm squeeze while he flicked his eyes to Jacob who was listening intently and then back me. "I know, but shh, I'm trying to look good in front of my alpha." Remarkably Paul gave me a big, bright, and beautiful smile that just made my frozen heart want to thaw and melt. He let go of my shoulder and took a couple steps back where Ryan quickly attached himself back to the wolf's hand.

I looked back to Jacob and realized I hadn't even noticed the older and balder gentleman about to marry us. I decided I didn't care much and I took my wolf's hands in my own as the man began to prattle on about love and stuff. I think. Who knows. I wasn't even paying attention. All I could pay attention to was my wolf and the excitement in his mind along with the way he kept telling me over and over with his thoughts that he loved me and couldn't wait for the man to pronounce us husband and husband.

I couldn't help but smile at Jacob as he gave me mushy little lopsided grin that utterly screamed that he was a lovesick fool. Admittedly, I felt the exact same way. I know I wasn't supposed to and I guess it was highly unconventional, but it was my wedding, and my rules, plus I really, really wanted to, so I took a step forward while I let go of my wolf's hands and brought them up to his smooth and copper face.

They grey haired and aging man paused his speech and gave us funny look. Jacob told him to continue and not to stop. My wolf's eyes came back to mine and I held his gaze for a few moments. "I love you, Jacob." I whispered to him.

I felt his hands as they rested around my waist. "I love you too, baby." Being the completely nontraditional couple that are we both went in search of each others lips and when I finally found them my eyes closed and my breath escaped me through my nose.

I held my wolf's face like I never wanted to let go and kissed him as if it were the last time I ever would. He pulled me close so there was no spare space between us and I knew this was it. He was the only man that I'd ever love. The only man that I'd ever kiss. The only man that I'd ever share my body with and the only man that I would ever call my husband.

The clearing of a throat stole us from our daze and we looked to the man. "I think it's wise if we hurried along and went straight to vows considering how eager these two seem to be." He said with a chortle as he looked to Paul. "The rings, please." The wolf drew his spare hand into his pocket, pulled them out with a silver chain necklace attached one and passed them along to Emmett who then passed them onto the man.

My hands fell from Jacob's as we were forced to part to continue "I picked the rings out myself so if you don't like them lie to me so I don't feel like a complete failure." The wolf said under his breath.

My brows rose slightly as I smiled. "I know, Jake, I couldn't help but watch as you picked them out."

My wolf gave me a mischievous smirk. "Yes, but I looked at a pair rings and said 'these ones' while I pointed to different pair out of my line of sight." He explained.

I sucked in a breath and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god! I wasn't going to say anything but what I thought you had chosen was hideous!"

Jacob laughed. "Baby, you didn't honestly think I thought you were the diamonds type did you?"

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head slightly. "I didn't know what the hell you were thinking."

Again the man cleared his throat and he handed a ring made of white gold to Jacob. "I believe his majesty has his own vows he'd like to say." The man told me, though loud enough I'm sure most of the guests could here.

Jacob nodded as he leaned forward to grab hold of my left hand with his right and brought it back to hold it between us while he kept the ring safe in his other hand. He inhaled a deep breath of oxygen as he looked around at the mass amount of people and his heart took off in a gallop. "Fuck..." He breathed. "Shit, no, wait, crap." His cheeks turned pink and he shook his head at himself. "Ugh, Erase all that. I don't want to swear during this. I'm really nervous all the sudden."

I smiled at my foul mouthed wolf. "Consider it forgotten."

Jacob's eyes met mine and his blush deepened while his hand shook lightly in mine with nerves. His chest rose as he took another deep breath. "Edward," He started. "as I stand here today, with my eyes looking so deeply into yours, I still can't fathom what it is I did to deserve you. It's rare that I do the right thing the first time around and it's miracle graced by god when I manage to say something without offending someone, though for some reason you're always there to tell me when I've fucked..._ messed_ up and you're always so quick to show me the proper way to go to fix things. How you manage to get a laugh out of the things I say I'll never know – even I make myself cringe from time to time.

"Yet, as I stand here today, with your hand in mine and a ring in the other, I have to remember to thank fate. Without fate I would have never seen you on that stage and I would have never known how incomplete my life really was. You are something extraordinary and I knew that from the very first glance. I fell hard and quick for you, though when our eyes finally met for the first time I knew with every fiber of my being that you were the one for me.

"While I stand here today I know I'm blessed. Every kiss you've given me, every embrace, smile, and every tear you've wiped from my face has proven to me time and time again how much I love you. I adore your laugh and the way golden eyes shine and how your red ones sparkle when you do so. I yearn for your touch, which is something I'll never dare take for granted. But, it's when you speak to me and tell me those three simple words that I know you truly mean the world to me, plus those words never fail to get my heart in a frenzy." Jacob opened the palm of his left hand so I could see the ring he had gotten me.

"Edward, with this ring I give you my heart, my soul, and everything I am and have today. I promise to love you with all that I am, protect you with my life, cherish every moment like it's our last, and spend all of eternity showing you just how much I love you. I promise myself to you forever, Edward, where even in death we will not part." With those vows said and my lungs devoid of air my wolf slid the simple, yet beautiful ring onto my finger.

I couldn't take it, we were touching, yet we weren't close enough. I pushed myself forward and pulled my wolf into my arms. If I had tears they'd be freely flowing to show Jacob just how much his words meant to me, but I didn't have tears and I felt like I needed to show him how much I care.

My wolf embraced me and I buried my face into the crook of his neck. "You're everything to me, Jake." I told him with my lips brushing against the collar of his shirt as I did so.

"I love you, baby." He murmured as he pressed sweet little kisses into my hair.

My arms tightened around him. "I never want to be without you. I don't know if it was fate, coincidence, or pure luck that I have you, but whatever it was I am so grateful for it, Jacob. I'm so in love with you." I lifted my head and took a small step away from my wolf and looked to the man marrying us. Knowing what I wanted the man held out the chain with the ring attached to it and I gently took it from him.

I brought my attention back to my wolf and met his eyes. "I wish I could give you some beautiful speech, but I'm so lost for words. I guess, what I want to say is that you bought me, you freed me, and now, today, I want to give all of me back to you.

"I can't promise things will always be great, or even good, but I can promise I'll love you through the terrible times, the wonderful times, when things get tough, when things seem impossible, when things are perfect, and when things couldn't be worse. I promise that no matter what I'll be here for you, I'll love you, and that I'll always be yours and only yours." With a little smile on my wolf's face he ducked his head slightly to show me that he wanted his ring. I took the chain in both my hands and lifted it over his head and put it around his neck. His smile brightened as he looked down at. It hung a little ways down his chest and I knew when he shifted it would be safe and sound and protected by his thick coat. Of course I'd prefer him to be able to wear the ring on his finger, but that really wasn't an option considering the metal would break off the second he phases.

Jacob brought his hands up and fingered the ring. "You two ready to make everything official?" I flicked my eyes to the man and gave him a small smile and a nod. Considering I knew nothing about weddings his mind was a help and I was quite thankful that he was skipping all the unnecessary words on his part.

He guided us to a white little table off to the left where a cream colored piece of paper was a few signatures away from making my wolf my husband. I wasted no time and bent, signed on the specified line and handed the pen to Jacob. He signed while his heart thundered in his chest. He passed the pen to Jasper who signed as his witness, then Riley signed as mine. Next the man, our wedding officiant, filled out his part and the moment he stood with his mouth opening to announce our marriage my hands were on my wolf along with my lips.

We had to have looked absolutely starved of each other because my hands were clinging to his face as his were to mine and our kiss wasn't slow or sweet, but rather needy and bordering on frantic. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest against mine while his veins whirred with blood, although as much as I adored the scent of it something else was begging for my attention. I pulled away only but a fraction of an inch and opened my eyes to see a few happy tears reach my hands that had slipped through his closed lids.

I wiped them away with my thumbs and pressed my lips back to his with a sigh. "I'm finally your husband." I mumbled into the kiss.

His hands slipped from my cheeks to my neck. "And I'm finally yours." He replied as he moved his face a few inches from mine. His brown soulful eyes met my golden ones and I brought my hands to his sides. "Edward Anthony Black." He said with a smile that gradually morphed into smirk. He cleared his throat to speak loudly. "King Edward Anthony Black." It was only when I heard the creaking of the benches as people stood in respect and the slight chatter among them that I remembered that we had one hell of an audience.

An excited squeal belonging to my son filtered through the air as he broke away from Paul and flung himself at the back of my legs. "Dad, pick me up! Pick me up!" He giddily and enthusiastically demanded as he tugged on the back of my shirt. Reluctantly I dropped my hands from my _husband_ and turned and picked up the puppy. He wrapped his legs around my waist and pressed his little hands to my cheeks as his beautiful green eyes bore into mine. "This is the second best day ever!" He exclaimed.

Jacob stepped to my side and tucked some of Ryan's hair back behind his ear that had fallen from his braid. "What was the best day?" He queried.

The prince grinned from ear to ear, his eyes and hands never leaving me. "When uncle Emmy told me that Edward was really my dad." I smiled at my puppy and kissed the tip of his nose which drew a little laugh from him. I looked over at Jacob as Ryan tittered in my arms – things couldn't possibly get any better.

"Jacob!" I heard a female shout angrily. "Jacob!" She repeated just as loudly. Both my wolf and I turned in our spots to look down the isle. At the very end of it was a young woman with long flowing blond hair and porcelain skin. "Where is she?" The woman hollered. My wolf froze in his spot and his mind fell blank.

Her knee length pale blue dress fluttered in the breeze as she started down the white rose petaled isle in flat matching shoes. As she neared her striking features became more prominent. She had pink, plump, and luscious lips while her vivid green eyes strangely matched my puppy's perfectly... and then it clicked. I swallowed. I didn't like this one bit.

"Where's Rebecca, Jacob?" She furiously yelled. "Where's our daughter?" Yes, things couldn't possibly get better, but they could certainly get worse.


	79. Chapter 79

**Well guys, this is it. The final chapter!**

**I honestly have no clue how to express my gratitude** **to each and every one of you. I never expected this story to get so far and so many kind reviews. All of you amazed me with your words of encouragement and I'm certain you have no clue how much each and every opinion means to me.**

**These are a few people I can think of off the top of my head that I'd like to especially thank: hopelessromantic5, jberri79, mysweetescape, ant1gon3, soundsheild11, hank's ****lady, marie one, elfprincess, mw138, edwardsmate4ever, kitiara81, ladyshadowmind, laffertyluver23, and cheseeamaayx.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventy-nine<strong>

_Point of View: Edward_

Family, as I turns out, can turn up in the most unexpected places and be the most unexpected person. For instance, a pretty little woman humiliating me, and most certainly my husband, on our wedding day. Jake and I took it in stride even though our reception and honeymoon was canceled. Honestly, I was kind of grateful I got out of the former and I even thanked her for that one a few weeks down the road. As for the honeymoon, well, my husband and I have a long forever ahead of us. I'm sure we can find some time to take a trip somewhere.

The news of a secret and missing princess devoured news stands and television channels kingdom wide and a few days after the wedding Jacob felt forced to make a public statement about Rebecca. He let the media come to the palace and with me at his side and my hand in his he explained to the reporters what happened to his baby girl. Truthfully, I found the whole situation rather distressing, especially when Jake's voice would crack or the few times he asked the people to turn off the camera to give him a moment to compose himself.

My wolf was a strong one, but you'd never guess that when he spoke of the death of his child that he felt he was responsible for. When the cameras were off I comforted him and wiped away the tears that he fought desperately to hold back. His mind at the time told me how embarrassed and ashamed he was for being so upset in front of the strangers. I thought it said something about his character. He's king, alpha of all alpha's, yet after nearly six years after his daughters death he still cries about it. I think it proves that no matter who or _what_ we are we're still human on the inside.

Jacob's interview spread like wildfire and was played on television for weeks. A lot of people gave him flak for it, yet an overwhelming amount came out in support of their king. Thousands of cards and letters of condolences and sweet words were sent to the palace. I think his pain made him more relatable, because who at some point in their life hasn't experienced heartbreak?

After our wedding that came to an ubrupt end Jacob, along with myself by his request, sat down with Natalie on the blue sofa in our bedroom nook and he explained to her what happened to Rebecca. At that point I wished I had a switch to turn off my connection with her mind. As she sobbed and my wolf held her her mind was in turmoil. Guilt, remorse, and self-hating thoughts were the most prevalent.

In her mind it was no secret that once she left the palace she missed her babies terribly. For years she thought about coming back, but with Jacob as prince and his actions getting more and more out of hand she feared that her return would only be met with punishment and purgatory. I understood her fear, I didn't respect it, however.

When Ryan was brought into the public light she reveled in the pictures of him she'd find in magazines and newspapers, yet nothing was ever said about her daughter. She found herself obsessing, wondering, and driving herself insane with the need to know why her son was out in the open, but Rebecca was not. When Jacob became king she thought for certain her daughter would make some sort of appearance, yet it never happened.

It ate away at her day after day and eventually she decided she had to know and any sort of repercussions would be worth it. She doubted Jacob would answer her if she just showed up, so she felt it necessary to go to extremes and on the day of our wedding she placed herself at the end of the isle and yelled without a care in the world. The king didn't have to answer her, but she knew over time that the people would force some sort of an answer out of him. If I said I wish she knew ahead of time that embarrassing the hell out of me was completely unnecessary for her to get the answers she needed, I'd be lying, the embarrassment was entirely worth getting all those people the hell off my property.

In essence it really did all work out. I got out of awkward situations, Jacob would forever have his daughter remembered in the hearts of _our_ people, and Natalie had her questions answered. As for Ryan, well, during Natalie's sobs, he snuck into our bedroom, even going undetected by me until he slowly crept into the nook.

He immediately asked if that was his mother. Jacob's eyes darted to mine and his mind told me to tell the pup what I was comfortable with and what I thought was right, so I nodded and confirmed that the woman with all those tears was indeed his mother.

He went up to her, placed his hands on her knees that her pale blue dress covered, and looked at her with most inquisitive green eyes. "What on earth took you so long?" He asked her.

"Pardon me?" She said as she brushed away her tears

The puppy smiled. "To come home. What took you so long? I've been a good boy and waited very patiently. When I asked about you everybody would just say you left." He explained as he shrugged his little shoulders. "Figured you had come back eventually." Needless to say Ryan took to the woman like bees to pollen.

Both Jacob and I were quite uncomfortable with her being around the pup at first. Jacob feared she'd not show up one day as promised and we'd never hear from her again, while I worried for more selfish reasons. I had just gotten that puppy, he was my puppy, and I didn't want to share. I was afraid the relationship I had with Ryan would disintegrate or that Natalie would become more demanding and start to actually want to 'parent' him.

After a week or two Jacob told her that I had adopted Ryan awhile before the wedding. She said she knew because Ryan had told her. I would have thought something like that would have crossed her mind a time or two around me, though it hadn't. Eventually she spoke to me about it and actually expressed gratitude.

She also went on to say: "I know you must think I'm a terrible person for leaving my babies, but I guess you must also know I feel the same way. I don't for a second believe I deserve a second chance like I've been given. I know I can't make up for what I've done and an apology and knowing I've done wrong will never be enough, but I do love that boy and so long as he wants me around I want to be around.

"I've seen the wary looks you and Jacob have given me. I know you both worry for Ryan and I don't want to step on either of your toes as parents. That's not my intention. You're his dad, Jake's his daddy, I'm quite content with my place being on the sidelines."

After a few months my fears along with Jacob's disappeared and Natalie's face became one I loved to see around the palace. She was a kind and gentle woman. She thought and stressed to much over the little things, but she always meant well and her mind tended to be a really nice place to be.

Ryan had never been better and was positively glowing. He was quick to introduce everybody to his mother, or his mom, as he called her. Ryan especially liked it when he got his mother and Paul together. Natalie could get the wolf talking endlessly about Ryan and all the cute things he's done. She enjoyed the stories, Paul enjoyed telling them, and the pup loved the attention. It took no time for the woman to figure out what was really going on however, and she asked us if we knew Paul imprinted on Ryan. We said we did and the pup isn't to know. She disagreed with that, yet she never said anything.

With everything going on Jacob was still the highlight of my days and I had to admit that having Natalie around worked wonders on him. They had many 'private' conversations about the past and what he'd done and how it affected her. He also admitted that he loved her too. It would have stung if I hadn't known long ago how he felt for the woman. She smiled and told him she loved him as well and had never stopped. He hugged her, she kissed his cheek, he ran a hand through her long blonde hair, she teared up, and he went on to profusely apologize for ever hurting her. She said she wouldn't change a thing for it all led up to that very moment.

She told him she would have never made a good wife, princess, or queen for him. She went on to say that she adored me and was so very happy that he found someone stubborn enough to stick with him. Natalie then admitted she was there for the entire wedding and her original intention was to ruin it once I made it up to the alter, but she hadn't the heart once she saw us together. She said she could feel the love radiating off him for me and I for him, and decided that it was probably best that she ruin our day after we were married. I had a good chuckle at this. She was sweet even when she was trying to be hurtful.

I think in a way with her near Jacob was finally able to move on from that part of his past. I know he'll never forget, but I think if he were to look back he'd see what she said – it all lead up to this, and this was pretty damn good.

With me as king Jacob had a lot more spare time, though I had less. I wasn't about to complain, though. We converted a bigger room into an office that fit and suited the both of us, and we spent our mornings to mid afternoons in there. My husband couldn't have been more pleased to have me in his company, or at least that's what he claimed. I think he just enjoyed the fact that he only had half the amount of work. Admittedly, I quite liked doing all the paperwork. I have no clue why... Maybe it was the power that came along with each signature. No, I think it was the fact that I got to sign each dotted line as Edward A. _Black_. I don't think I'd ever get sick of that.

The money issue worried me, although I quickly fixed that and introduced Jacob to the wonderful world of stocks. He sucked at them so I did all the work in that department. My husband had done a wonderful job taking care of the kingdom and there was literally nothing I wanted to change, although there was plenty I wanted to implement.

Thinking of Paul the first thing I worked on was the prison system. No way was I going have _that_ behavior happen in my kingdom. In each prison I placed undercover guards, although they were there for 'training' and they were not to intervene when things went bad – at least not yet. Everything they saw needed to be documented and sent back to me.

The reports I got back were shocking to say the least. I didn't doubt Paul for second, though I found it hard to believe it was like that everywhere, but it was, and a lot worse than I could have ever imagined. In the end I had to rework the whole system. I decided that it would be best to keep species with their own just to keep it safer. So, I had certain prisons dedicated for just humans, just vampires, and just werewolves. I also then divided those by height and weight. I wasn't about to put a wolf the size of Seth in cell with one the size of Eric. Also, alphas were _not_ to be around any other wolves besides other alphas.

Once I had that plan in place I removed all the guards, divided them by species, weight and height, and had them all imprisoned accordingly, except for a minute few that had reports from my guards proving there decency. I truthfully didn't know how long I planned on keeping them in prison for. All of them had watched or participated in beatings, rape, and even murder. I doubt many, if any, will ever get out. Oh, and as for the wardens of each prison, I felt I was being generous by only ordering their death.

I think all that shocked people. Jacob hadn't ordered one death or even one imprisonment besides a day or so in purgatory. I, on the other hand, had ordered over a thousand imprisoned and probably just as many deaths. I did take it upon myself to get rid of the most troublesome of inmates. Jacob was a slightly flabbergasted when it came to my methods, but I shit you not I have absolutely no tolerance when it comes to those kind of people. They are useless and a waste of space. They'll never be back with society so why keep them around? I didn't know the answer to that question so I killed them all.

A lot of people didn't like this. Apparently it wasn't morally correct to have them killed. I personally didn't think it was morally correct for some 38-year-old alpha wolf to rape a 16-year-old human while choking him only to then notice once he's done that he had killed the kid while guards laughed at his behavior. I had them all put to death. That was one of the reports that stuck out in mind and helped fuel my aggression.

As for Paul, I worked as hard as I could on his list without Jacob noticing. I was able to find all but one because he had been released from prison. The only thing I had to go on was that his first name was Aro and that he was a vampire who looked to be in his mid-forties. I later found out that this was the particular vampire that had... _taken_ Paul for the very first time and he was the one the wolf wanted the most. I told him I'd do my best. But, I really didn't know if I'd ever find him in a kingdom this big with only that information, although I had no intention to ever give up.

One by one I brought in the people the wolf had requested to purgatory. When he confronted them he wanted to be alone. All I'd do is unlock the cell door, close it and lock it behind him. He'd then tell me when to come back. Sometimes it was as little as five minutes while a rare few had been an hour or more. Though, each time I came back to get him the person was dead, which is good, because if he didn't do it I'd have too – not that I have a problem with that.

Once the list was completed, besides Aro of course, I worried for Paul more than ever. His mind was hard to crack without him purposely letting me in. I'd get glimpses every now and then, and what I saw showed me he was in a very dark place. He wasn't moving forward with his life like I'd hoped, but rather backward and by the time Ryan's seventh birthday rolled around I felt like he was a lost cause.

The rest of the pack was thriving under Jacob's care and after a few months of marriage the wolves really seemed to warm up to me. Embry was the first to come around and would often ask me to come along with them when they all went for a run in the forest. Brady followed suit and eventually became quite the tag along when it came to Jacob and I. I thought it was cute when he'd ask us question after question about what it's like to be a king, married, a father, and so on.

It didn't take long for Quil to start tagging along as well. He was a hoot and half, and I always enjoyed his company, although he didn't hang around half as much once he locked eyes with girl named Claire. She came around the palace a lot, she's sweet, but dear god her mind frightened me for 16-year-old girl. Needless to say she didn't let Quil out his bedroom much and the wolf didn't mind one bit.

Just before Embry's seventeenth birthday he came to mine and Jake's office with his girlfriend Victoria in tow. They both wore masks of worry and before they even walked through the door I knew exactly what they needed to talk about. I didn't say anything, though. I figured Jake's his alpha, so he should be the one to tell him.

The redheaded human girl clung to the wolf's hand like it was the air that she breathed as he spoke. Embry confessed that he'd gotten the girl pregnant. Jacob who was a little bit angry on the inside didn't let it show and just proceeded to ask what their plan was. Embry said he never really expected to be a dad, especially not so young and he wasn't exactly sure if he was ready, but it was his puppy inside her and there's nothing he wouldn't do for that little him or her.

Jacob sighed. "You're going to ask me if she can move in aren't you?" The wolf nodded as his cheeks reddened and his hand tightened around Victoria's. "Yeah, whatever, do what you will, so long as her parents are cool with it. If I get some crazy ass gingers at my door claiming I kidnapped their daughter-"

"Jacob." I hissed to interrupt him. He looked my way and I shook my head at him.

His eyes brightened like he understood what I was trying to get across. He flicked them back to the wolf and his girl. "Sorry, was I being impolite? You two are gonna have a funny looking kid, though."

As for Seth, he spent most of his time with Jasper. The wolf and I never really talked all that much, but he had gotten extremely close with his alpha, and so much so it was uncomfortable for Jasper and I. We'd be those two guys standing in a corner together, arms crossed, and eyes glaring at our significant others while they cuddled and nuzzled each other. Sometimes in wolf form while other times just as two regular guys.

Jasper would snap at me and ask what they're thinking and I'd growl at him and demand that he tell me what they're feeling. Neither thoughts nor feelings were ever inappropriate, then again they were two imprinted wolves. I guess we should know that they're ours, but it's still a little unnerving to watch. I'd say it's a wolf thing, but I don't see any other alpha's doing that with their pack. Although, I don't know any other alpha's besides Ryan, which obviously doesn't count, and Eric.

But, when I really think about it and all those times I've seen Eric with my brother who he still claims to be his wolf I realize they are pretty close. The wolf's hands did seem to be on Riley an awful lot. I've seen them hug when parting ways, and perhaps a bit longer than what would be considered regular etiquette. Also, when watching TV or lounging outside their thighs would always be touching, but of course this was only when they knew I was there and watching. If they were comfortable that close together when I was there I could only wonder how close they'd get when I wasn't.

Riley, thankfully, was doing very well and after a long talk with Jacob and I explaining that sex is the best when in love and blah, blah, blah, he seemed to get it. Although, I don't doubt that if a girl showed interest in sleeping with him he'd be all for it. I know this because it's happens rather frequently. I tried to tell him that he's not respecting the girl or himself when he has such casual encounters. He then told me this: "What are you talking about? I'm super respectful. You know I'd never hurt them. I'm always nice and courteous. I really enjoy foreplay and I never leave a girl unsatisfied. If anything it would be disrespectful of me if I turned them down. Imagine how rude that would be. I'd upset them, hurt their feelings even. What if because, I, a prince, said no and caused a girl to think something was wrong with herself? What if she began to think she was ugly, or fat, when in fact she is beautiful? You see, if anything I'm doing these girls a service. I lavish them in compliments _and_ get them off, what more could a girl want? Plus, it's not all fun and games you know. Some girls are quite tricky to please." Oh, the poor, poor vampire. He's so darn selfless.

It annoys me that Eric encourages this behavior, but I do know _that _is a wolf thing. By 'that' I mean thinking with their dick. Then again, he isn't getting any so I think he just wants to hear my brothers stories because he's horny. Eric and Lauren are a couple, but she won't have sex with him until he's 18. I laughed at this and so did Jacob. Eric begged for Jake's help on that one, though my wolf just told him he needs to respects his lady's wishes and have to fun fapping.

Jacob was always in a good mood and typically very handsy with me... I loved every second it. I wasn't sure if it was Ryan so happy, Natalie back, my company, the pack, or that things were going really good with Jasper that he was helping him do so well. Perhaps it was all of the above.

After the wedding Jasper was around a heck of a lot more and his company was always good company. Jacob appreciated every moment the vampire spent with him and Jasper felt that. I know for quite sometime he avoided Jacob. I knew it to be a mixture of him giving the wolf his own life and finally after hundreds of years living his own. He even feared that with him around Jacob would go back to his old self – a completely irrational fear which he eventually came to realize.

It was an odd relationship my wolf had with that vampire. Jacob was like a little boy who yearned for attention from his father when he was around Jasper. Jake slipped more and more in conversation when talking to the vampire and often referred to him as dad, so I guess his attitude suited the situation just fine. It was adorable in a way when he called Jasper his father. Those two are quite the opposite and quite the pair, and it just seems funny to me when he says it considering they appear very close in age.

Ryan heard my husband call the vampire dad once and ever since then Jasper is no longer Jasper to him, but rather Grandpa instead. Now that was adorable, and Seth often got a chuckle out of it too. Jasper definitely didn't look like a grandfather, although he took his role accordingly and hasn't looked back.

Emmett was still Emmett, he knew exactly how to get under my skin and often did. However, during the office change Jacob found a piece of paper he had long forgotten to give to Rosalie. The day he freed her and Emmett he meant to give it to her later in the evening, though he had forgotten about it after him and I had some... _fun_ in his office.

Apparently the day I met Ryan, Rosalie and Jacob got in a huge argument because her and Emmett wanted a child, but as two slaves the wolf thought this was ridiculous and he'd never allow something like that. Yet, upon finding this paper he immediately went and brought it to them as he apologized profusely for not giving it to them sooner.

If Rosalie could cry I think she would have. It was a personal reference from the king himself to an agency that dealt strictly with the adoption of newborn babies. With a personal recommendation from the kings - for good measure I gave them one of my own - they had a bouncing baby boy only a year later. Honestly, I felt sorry for the kid, he had such a terrible name. Emmett McCarty Junior, it's typical really, of course the leech would have an ego big enough to name his son after himself. It's really precious though, especially since the kid is a pure blooded puppy. Even I can admit they're a beautiful family.

Then again, family is a beautiful thing and each day I'm in awe of how much of it I have. I've gone from lab rat, to slave, to boyfriend, to fiance, now husband and king, or his grace as _my_ people call me. I still can't believe I've been married for over a year and I'm only 19. Ultimately Jacob is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't regret for second being young and in love.

I'd be lying if I said life is always easy, because it certainly isn't. Jacob and I argue, Emmett tends to offend me, Rosalie is a know it all, Ryan makes me this anxious and worried man – Who's he going to be? Where's he going to go in life? Will he ever find love beyond Paul? - Riley stresses me out, Jasper has become _way_ to opinionated, Natalie frets to much, the pack gives Jake and I little alone time, and being king is one hell of a responsibility. With all that said I wouldn't change any of it for the world. That's my family, and my family is pretty fucking awesome.

_The end._

_(I know, right? I don't want it to be over!)_


	80. SEQUEL

I have posted a sequel to this story, _Where's Freedom: A New Beginning_. It's about Paul and Ryan.

You may have read the original sequel, but with so many complaints I deleted it and after a long hiatus I decided to rewrite it completely. It has a new plot and will be nothing like a the original! I hope you give it a try!

**Summary:** Paul is a broken man that can't let go of his horrible past, but when tragedy strikes and changes everything he thought he once knew, it's hardly his end. It's his new beginning. With the unconditional love of an effeminate prince, a king for a best friend, a palace full of people rooting for him, he learns how to live life to its fullest and all about true love.

Thank you!


End file.
